


ULTRAS 极端分子

by greenlock



Category: DCU, DCU (Movies), DCU Animated
Genre: Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the JL story A Better World. After the story, the Justice Lord came back to their own Universe and were arrested by the American Government one year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
“你是把我拉入那永恒的黑暗中吗？”  
"Do you come to bear me off into eternal night? "  
  
————援引自OrestesⅢ,The Erinnyes————  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

 **ACT Ⅰ. Askesis 禁欲苦刑**  
Scene 1.  
  
　　FBI超能力者犯罪调查科主任埃里克·莱基特【注1】走下台阶。两枚节能灯相对辉映，在一块用广告笔草草写着“小心碰头”的硬纸牌上灼出两块豁亮的圆形光斑。莱基特先生盯着那牌子看了几秒钟，拿手中的文件夹挡住额头，慢慢弯下腰，他迈过最后两级台阶，前方便是一条笔直的钢铁栈桥。  
　　栈桥的尽头是一片不大的开阔地，罗列着二十五面大小不一的液晶屏幕，自上而下，由左及右，按照一种详略突出的逻辑风格端整地设计排布，互相关联。所有 屏幕的走线皆隐藏在数根空心金属柱内，蔓延至空地当中的流线型操作台——那操作台上，及其周围，堆满了各式各样的一次性饭盒，薄薄的塑料制品与橄榄油浸透 的纸壳累积成灾，泰国菜的咖喱味和中国食醋的味道交织在一起，把整个空气流通不畅的空间熏染得气味浓郁，格外令人绝望。  
　　“开会。”主任先生举起手里的夹子晃了晃，“那个牌子是怎么回事？”  
　　“我们统计了一下，头儿。我们组在那个位置碰伤脑门的频率是每天1.75次/人。”工作台后浮出四个胖瘦不一的脑袋，人手一碗远看仿佛用模型胶拌和着膨润土制成的“泰式芒果海鲜炒饭”。  
　　“早班的人呢？约叔华应该来开会，谁负责通知他的？我早晨九点半钟在电话里已经说得很清楚了。”莱基特先生绕过至少一周前就演化成形的咖啡纸杯小山，昂首挺胸地拉开他的专座——传说那是蝙蝠侠曾经的宝座——坐下，扔下资料，把双手放在——  
　　“这是什么酱！”他怒吼起来，“像黄色的泥巴！”  
　　一名探员从自己的口袋里抽了一张纸巾默默地递给他：“我发誓这是无毒的，这是芒果酱，头儿。”  
　　莱基特先生擦了擦手， “倦怠期……难以抗拒，却不可饶恕。天长日久，我怀疑你们越来越弄不清楚自己到底在干什么，先生们。你们正处在危险中……在为国家效力，无时无刻不是危险 的工作。”他四十多岁，鼻梁挺拔，长着形状饱满的额头和下巴。他的脸庞上已经开始呈现岁月的刻痕，头发却还是全黑的，且总是一丝不苟地梳向脑后。当他以跟 年龄相符的絮絮叨叨，喃喃着这些话的时候，他那棕灰色的眼睛里闪着国家投资大把巨款用特训项目堆塑出来的职业掠食者独有的锋芒。冷酷、傲慢和自信，这就是 埃里克·莱基特主任。  
　　他把纸巾蒙在指尖上按了两下键盘：“这里有二十五个摄像头，你们的工作就是用你们的八只眼，时刻钉牢这数字化的二十五只眼。所有的眼睛只要搞清楚一件事，而这正是此时此刻我要问你们的事！谁来回答我——现在布鲁斯·韦恩在干啥？”  
　　这一声咆哮般的问句，将地下洞穴中由联邦纳税人的血汗钱长期供养的全部的十只人类眼眸，都齐刷刷扯过来聚焦到了操作台正对的大屏幕上。拜一只“邪恶的 电子魔眼”所赐，他们同时看见了自己身处的阴冷潮湿的洞穴上方，那宛若英国老电影里才有的庄园景象。在洁净明亮的起居室里，镜头锁定的是那件著名的标准三 人座的维多利亚风格沙发。  
　　而FBI的重点监控对象之一——高谭的富豪公子布鲁斯·韦恩正侧身斜躺在那沙发上，用他那养尊处优的两根手指，悠闲地翻着一本最新出版的《名利场》。  
　　尽管莱基特先生已顺手打开了即时录音，但监听装置回传的，只有清脆动人的鸟鸣，与铜版纸页哗哗掀动的寂静声响。当然，还有作为“24小时不间断洞穴蹲点背景音”的“滴答”声。就在他们身后，有一枚钟乳石柱直似古老的水滴计时器一般间隔精准。  
　　“是谁给的他新杂志？”主任问。  
　　“不是我们这班的……我记得有正式批准文件，先生。他前天开了最新一批的清单出来，除了新杂志，他还要了自然力的男士香水。”有人从左翼递给他一张清 单，叙述的声音委屈，越来越低，“这是符合规定的项目，他们上个月补充了14项。您一直没有过来，我们正打算在等会儿开总结会时跟您书面报告。”  
　　主任先生接过那份长达7页的“布鲁西每周购物”清单翻了翻，手指停在香水和沐浴露那一页，清一色的琥珀、麝香和木香味，东方系的元素。他们说他是在东方接受过忍者训练的——也许吧。也许是日本人教会他戴着面具就变得像恐怖鬼魂，蛰伏在黑夜里暗箭伤人。  
　　“他十二月女朋友呢？他还是每周每人去一封信？”他向右侧伸出另一只手，“她们回信的报告呢？”  
　　另一份长达19页的文件夹塞进了他的手心：“没什么新鲜的，头儿。他已经有两个周没换过水了，这十二个都很稳定，全部是白人，清一色希腊美人——您看照片，金发和黑发对半开。”  
　　一贯如此，他偏爱黑发的白人。他早就知道。这是符合统计心理学的，性幻想最易频发在接近的人种之间。去年七月份，他们刚刚开始对他的软禁和监控时上头 派来的男女探员比例是2:1，结果这占总人数三分之一的女性同事似乎无人能够抵抗这个浑身神经质的有钱男人。她们在三个月内先后落马，不是监控录像显示其 主动接触了韦恩，就是声称曾被韦恩骚扰有可能提起诉讼。第五个月，局长将一份年轻男性探员偷偷塞在韦恩卧房门缝内的情书甩在桌上，大发雷霆。最后他们出动 行为分析科，得出的结论是“不能让没有道德约束的人接近这个疯子”，担负起“这项艰巨的使命”。  
　　因此从今年一月起，要求有了变化：一切参与这项长期任务的公务人员必须全部经审查是已婚、信仰稳定、育有子女的中年男性。比如，莱基特主任本人，他就是最佳范例。  
　　也许他们该派清一色的共和党人来盯住他，让那些保守的反同斗士被他的寂寞、荒唐和麝香味的激情淹没——莱基特先生摸了摸下巴，他的下巴总是剃得很光 洁。他喜欢这种刻意化的清洁，这让人浑身充满了理性赋予的高贵。人不可放纵自己混乱堕落，即使布鲁斯·韦恩曾是正义领主的一员，混迹于超能力怪物之间，头 套覆脸，大搞阴谋，主任先生依然坚持，在维持个人形象和自律方面，他那世家打造的良好修养，远超过占据了他的洞穴和设备，长年监视着他的这些公粮豢养的鼠 辈。  
　　他们中的绝大多数不知道韦恩就是曾经的蝙蝠侠。这是国家机密。他们最多只知道一点皮毛，知道韦恩之所以被软禁在自己的庄园里，脚踝套上最高级的追踪 器，活动范围不能超过两英里，是因为他出钱养着蝙蝠侠。正义领主倒台后，蝙蝠侠失踪了，布鲁斯·韦恩也就被监管了。他被董事会剥夺实权，失去对公司的掌 控，遗憾的是，他的钱还是他的，他可以随便用。他父亲的老员工、韦恩集团CEO卢修斯·福克斯先生为他出钱出力，换得他那有限的自由。政府派出人员设备， 在简单改造了蝙蝠洞的基础上建立监控中心，严密监视着他和他的管家……当然，现在只有他。七个月前，在这个庄园干了三十年的老管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先 生——经查系普通人类，且有初步的老年痴呆症状，难怪蝙蝠侠会用他——突发心肌梗塞，在抢救后得到了迟来的特赦。他退休了，被送往远在佛罗里达州的一个老 人疗养院。那些坐办公室的先生们给显然完全缺乏自理能力的大少爷韦恩又送来一个管家。这次是美国人、FBI老探员、天主教徒、已婚、有四个子女。这样的安 排要可靠得多。  
　　在本级别的同僚之中，莱基特先生是唯一知道那秘密的人。那个……笼罩了全高谭多年的秘密，黑色的，后来是灰色的，有尖角和膜翼，是人向恶魔蜕变的过程 中最具风格化的一个典型。像十九世纪的哥特剧。他是那剧中主角，藏在炼狱的灰烬里，面具下露出他属于人类的残余，很遗憾，那一点总是带着嘲笑。  
　　莱基特先生老觉得自己是幸运儿。  
　　一月一次的例会开始了。大家看向韦恩，手里拿着成堆的废纸，围坐一隅，说些无用的台词：重申警告，宣读通知，报告近况。韦恩在大屏幕上翻了个身，他仰 面躺着，睡衣被揉出皱褶，那些粉蓝色的丝绸如流水般荡漾在他的躯壳上，领口罪恶地敞开着，锁骨上一道鲜明的刀伤，泛着微微的粉红。没人知道他刚才在那本俊 男美女云集的脂粉画册上都看见了些啥，他的眼睛半开半阖望着天花板，舔着嘴唇，好似情欲勃发。辅助的另一个摄像头连他脸颊上的绒毛都拍得纤毫毕现，他的脸 是干燥的，没有一滴泛着麝香味的汗。可那疯人的神情终究是天真的，你可以在他的臂弯间塞一只泰迪熊，或者揪住他用发蜡精心打理过、却总是恰到好处地掉落着 几根刘海的头发，用最粗鄙的言语命令他跪下——然后……  
　　那当然是不可能的事情啦。他可是联邦要犯。  
　　而且四个已婚老鸟的汇报不知什么时候早抖完了。“头儿……”他们小心翼翼地请示着下一步，“可以散会了吗？”  
　　“散会。”莱基特主任合上手里的文件夹，伸手指了指操作台周围的垃圾，又抡起大拇指栈桥入口处的纸牌，“后天我还要来一趟，到时候我希望这些——还有那个，都给我统统消失！否则你们知道后果。”他站起身，大步踏碎流溢着过期沙拉酱的汉堡包装纸，往他的来路走去。  
　　“约叔华收到短信，已经在路上了——要他顺便送您去车库吗，头儿？您可以问问他们那个班的事儿。”  
　　“不用了，让他写个报告。我没有那么多的工夫听取你们这些自我抄袭、缺乏责任意识的汇报。”主任先生说，“我现在上去，按照每月的礼貌性惯例跟我们的韦恩先生问个好。如果他向我投诉你们——”  
　　他的话顿住了，代之以一声纸牌扑面的脆响。几秒钟令人尴尬的沉默过后，莱斯特主任的咆哮再度响彻洞穴，在上一轮的大清扫中幸存的最后一只蝙蝠扑扇着翅膀，飞快地沿着洞壁上无人留意的小孔，奋力遁逃而去……  
　  
　　  
　　【注1】：Eric Legat，埃里克可能是真名，但Legats是FBI外放特勤人员的统一自称，所以这个姓氏可能是化名。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　莱基特主任走进那起居室的时候布鲁斯·韦恩还躺在哪儿，一双赤裸的脚抻得笔直，似乎这个天气大好的午后他能做的唯一一件事，就是用脚趾描绘沙发套上面的花纹。  
　　访客没有敲门就走进去，而主人也立刻调转了脸孔——那反应速度是相当灵敏的，他倒也没有刻意去掩饰。韦恩先生只远远地举起身旁的杂志向FBI的这位主管人员晃动示意，同时脸上带着礼貌性的微笑：“这是我看过最好的一期，埃里克。我可以申请给这个封面上的美人写信吗？”  
　　埃里克·莱基特保持着公事公办的庄重步调，不声不响地走近他，差不多是恶狠狠地——把杂志从这人的手里抢过来。他合上书页，发现封面人物是一位年近花甲的女作家。  
　　“她可以做你妈妈了韦恩先生。”主任先生把杂志轻轻放在最近的茶几上，“有时候年龄是个不得不顾忌一下的客观因素，不是吗？——很久没见。”他在对面 的客座上坐下，一个单人沙发，椅背的设计很棒，高度和柔软度都恰到好处，至今未被突破。莱基特先生把颈背都靠上去，舒舒服服地陷在里头。  
　　他的一只手始终插在裤袋里。  
　　韦恩显然认得他这个状态，脸上露出一瞬间厌倦的神色。其实没有一瞬间，他调整情绪的速度很快。当他翻身坐起来，左右活动了两下脖子以后，他的脸上就只 剩下灿烂得有点儿过分的笑了。他开口，用一种掺杂着浓重鼻音的法国腔英语故作惊疑：“我记得有一个月了……？有一个月吗埃里克？”  
　　“事实上是两个月，先生。”莱基特主任用空出来的那只手敲着雕花的木质沙发扶手，“看来您一点也不想念我是吗？”  
　　“如果去年你没让他们拆掉我的游泳池、搬走我的跑步机的话，唔，埃里克，我会有那么一点点的牵挂你。”他重新拿起杂志打开，翻了两页，完全是装模作样。  
　　他相当紧张，不敢直面探访者的目光。行为分析专家说过，他有枪支恐惧症，他的父母在二十多年前死于一把从裤袋里掏出来的老左轮，而他是唯一的目击证人。主任先生抽起嘴角笑了笑，他确实很享受这种微妙，只要模仿乔·齐尔的动作，就能轻易震慑住蝙蝠侠。这招百试百灵。  
　　“一千——”莱基特先生清了清嗓子，“一千个仰卧起坐。五百个俯卧撑——有时晚上还要加五百个。四百下负重弯举——您在轮胎上绑了什么？那些袋子里是 花园里挖的泥土吗？四百下三头肌压力训练，用您自制的器械，我没让他们去您的房间把这些也收掉，而是选择了安静坐在屏幕前，端着爆米花欣赏您汗流浃背。 噢，您还跑步、跳绳，每天都跳，用调速疯狂的网球训练机打球。难不成您天真到认定我看不出您怀揣着什么阴谋，先生？您居然还跟我计较您的跑步机……恕我直 言，您自己就是一台跑步机器呢。”  
　　“我……要保持身材嘛。来日方长呀埃里克。”韦恩靠在沙发里，倚着一侧的扶手，用左手小拇指的指甲下意识地抠挖自己的眉心。还是紧张。他的手不算秀 丽，在男人中属于修长骨感的那一型。他的左手小指上戴了一枚金质的纹章戒指，上面镌刻着韦恩家族那三叉戟形状的家徽。金色投影在他的蓝眼睛里，宛若永恒境 界阿斯加德在人间的倒影。他生得不算细致，面貌配上神情总有点惹人瞩目的尖刻。但他很漂亮，生动诱人。固然那不是莱基特先生会欣赏的漂亮。他这么放低身段 和音调，对他不起作用。  
　　也许是体会到了尴尬的冷场，韦恩套着丝绸睡衣的身体不安地窝在沙发里扭动了一下。“格里戈！——你在哪儿？”他嚷道，“给主任倒点茶来。我要爱尔兰咖 啡，用量杯加威士忌，算好了再兑！”他顿了一顿，小声对莱基特说道，“他是个笨蛋，他真的在你们那儿当过侧写专家吗？自从他用半杯威士忌给我兑了咖啡，我 连《犯罪心理》都不想看了。我真是想念阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“格里戈·麦克格拉德先生？”主任喷出一声笑来，“上次我来的时候，他向我抱怨自己快要为国捐躯了。您能让每一任管家都患上心肌梗塞，韦恩先生。这我敢打包票。”  
　　“唔。”韦恩傻笑起来。或者说他有那种能力，能让人觉得他的笑容是傻笑。这种盖上低智商烙印的表情中和了他脸上那些无形的尖锐，让他整个人都显得憨厚 可爱得多。这是与“蝙蝠侠”彻底对立的东西，你会怀疑那些关于他的情报，那些既定事实都是谬妄。然而，无论他如何刻意地戴上蠢人的面具，我们的莱基特先生 也不会上当。FBI主任的眼睛死死地盯着韦恩敞开的睡衣领口，那道刀伤。经查那是小丑造就的，那恶心的精神病患在另一个疯人的面具上开出了一线罅隙，像一 道门，时刻把韦恩和蝙蝠侠穿刺连结在一起。  
　　前侧写专家、现任韦恩庄园忙得快要心力衰竭的管家麦克格拉德先生端着银盘走了进来，巨大的青黑阴影笼罩在他的眼窝下方。“咖啡、茶。”他气势汹汹地把托盘扣在茶几上，显然已经懒得再陪他们把这个“我是好管家”的角色扮演游戏玩下去了。  
　　他退到门口，冲屋里的两人竖起了中指：“埃里克，赶紧找人来把我换走。”  
　　房间里没有人爆笑，因为这其实不是头一次了。韦恩抿了抿嘴，伸手拿起瓷杯。“多可怜的老家伙啊。”他冷酷无情地眯着眼睛。对，就是这样，这样才对。  
　　埃里克·莱基特从沙发上弹起来，去取他的那杯茶。他向前迈了一大步，身体巧妙地越过茶几，卡在两个摄像头的盲区之内。他的右手终于从裤袋里抽了出来，并没有拿枪——这时他满意地看到韦恩颤抖了一下。  
　　“把咖啡倒在衣服上，跟我去盥洗室。”他说。  
　　韦恩耸了耸肩，面无表情地倾斜了杯子。“啊，好烫。”他懒洋洋地叹了口气，浑身上下没有半个细胞入戏。“抱歉先生，我得去趟盥洗室。”他念课文般说道。  
　　“又想耍花招，嗯？”主任先生直起了腰，正直而高大地、居高临下地望着眼前这个蹩脚的配角，“我陪您去。”  
　　他们一前一后起身，相距一步半，走向起居室一侧的小门。“我不明白为什么是今天。”他听见韦恩嘟哝道，“我以为你的调令是下个月的事，埃里克。”他居 然连这都知道，他们已经封锁了这个庄园内的网络，不允许他看报纸，电视只能用于播放碟片，没有新闻。可他是蝙蝠侠，他呆望着天空的浓云就能知道埃里克·莱 基特先生下个月就要调离超能力者犯罪调查科了。  
　　“照我看下个月以前老格里戈就会用你家的叉子捅穿我的喉咙。”主任伸手替他推开了门，“对着你谁不是度日如年啊，布鲁斯，我早就想跟你说这个了。”  
　　“我记得这里也有摄像头？”  
　　“这里只有摄像头，没有传输线。”那FBI说，“虚虚实实，亲爱的布鲁西，这是中国人教给我们的，我以为你也懂这个呢。”  
　　韦恩没有回答他，代之以一个摔门的动作，差一点就要把主任按在门框上的手指砸断。但他失策了，那门板被一只手牢牢稳住，莱基特先生紧随着他挤进这只有 一个盥洗台和抽水马桶的斗室，抓住这个有钱的疯子伸向照明开关的手，抓住它，反扭手腕，把他的活动控制在盥洗台和自己的身体之间，接着用脚跟一拨，顺便替 他关上了门。  
　　“我带了告别礼物给你，蝙蝠侠。”他那一直藏在裤袋里的手伸进了韦恩的睡衣。冰凉的金属触感，而且那么薄，他的手里没有枪却有一枚刀片似的东西。那手掌连同利刃，谨慎地爬过结实的胸肌，凉意加剧了，有细密的疼痛悄悄传来。他划破了他的一侧乳尖。  
　　“老格里戈从来就没有给你做过侧写吗？”被废黜的高谭骑士用一种安静的、彬彬有礼的英国腔轻声发问。不，不是这个。这不是他想要的。埃里克先生承受了 一年的苦刑，严肃面对这份吃力不讨好的工作，调离——应该说是连根拔除一切杂草，精心修葺属于韦恩的绝望和恐惧，他所期待的报酬，不该只有这么多。  
　　“你已经忘了怎么像蝙蝠侠那么说话了吗？”他用一根人类的指尖轻捻着被监控者受伤的部位，“才一年。我本以为你们这种人的崩盘会来得晚一些的。”  
　　“别对我用激将法，埃里克。”英国腔回答他道，“你不知道吗？新型的脚环虽然不录音，却可以即时记录我的心跳和体温。如果我在这儿起了任何反应，啊，我以为你也懂这个呢。”  
　　“你想提及那个？你藏在浴池的泡泡里偷偷干的那些事？我有全部录像。”莱基特先生一拳砸在开关上，壁灯豁然亮起来，镜子里映现出韦恩的后脑勺和他自己的脸。一对整整齐齐的绅士，头发一丝不乱。他们面色青白，互相仇视地瞪着。  
　　“你知道我能给你什么。更多的自由，每天有报纸可看，可以给你那记不住自己社会保险号的旧管家打电话。每个月可以有一次浪漫约会，人你挑，时间地点我 们定。布鲁斯·韦恩，你是有办法知道我会离开这儿，但可惜，我是要升职了，你还在我的手心里。”莱基特先生说，“你懂规矩，你比谁都懂。余生苦短，我不相 信你能永远满足于幽禁在你的古堡里每周操一两次肥皂泡。将来时过境迁，我还能给你更多宽松的余地，你很清楚这个。”  
　　他把手从韦恩的睡衣里抽出来，一星鲜红在浅蓝色的丝绸上晕染开来。他翻过手掌，露出他拿着的东西：一枚见鬼的蝙蝠镖。  
　　“哇！你从哪里搞到这个的？”韦恩咧着嘴笑了起来，那笑容泛着富家子弟常有的痴傻气。又是这种。莱基特主任很不满意。  
　　“网拍。这是真品，五年前花了我很大一笔。”主任先生把蝙蝠镖信手扔在水池里，那黑色钢片叮叮当当地弹了许多下。“送给你了，”他说，“如果你真是蝙蝠侠。”  
　　韦恩用右手拇指和食指抄起那枚蝙蝠镖，举起来，在一个恰如其分的角度，挡住自己的一边眉目。“拿掉脚环。你能洗掉记录。”他轻轻噏动嘴唇，一个声音，从地狱里浮出了头角。那是暗哑粗糙的，非人又非兽，惟有鬼怪才办得到。  
　　那声音说：“然后你会得到你想要的。不准超过30分钟。”  
　　“成交。”莱基特拉开了盥洗室的门。  
　　“我要现在就跟阿尔弗雷德打电话。”  
　　“没问题，我来拨。”  
　　主任先生踏出去，拿出移动电话，拨了一个号。  
　　那并不是疗养院的电话。因为他对着手机说的第一句话是：“调整一下部署，把E1摄像头的数据线接上。这里经确认是个盲区，通风口可以过人。”

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　高谭的这个夜晚，如它本该就有的那样，十分幽静，而且燥热得出奇。天空依旧浓云密布，月光也被过滤得只余下一点惨白的余烬，照在韦恩庄园的窗台上，既不能令燃烧的气温冒出火花，也不能使这不安的热度冷却下去。  
　　埃里克·莱基特先生于九点半钟到达，几年前，一般在这个时间，蝙蝠侠就打算出动了。  
　　FBI主任提着一口箱子踏上台阶。对于这次调职前夕的最后审查不会有太多记录。一年的时间不算长久，也足够令麻痹滋生。比如莱基特先生进门的时候，身负要务的庄园管家居然只伸出脑袋朝大厅里看了一眼，就把头缩回去了。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩照例坐在卧室里看书。每天的这个时间他刚结束了锻炼，沐浴完毕换上睡衣缩进自己的卧室里。他很规律，虽然偶尔会喝一杯闷酒，但一个月绝不 会超过三次，每次都只有浅浅一口。囚禁生涯开始后，他的睡眠状况很不好，酒精或下流的欧洲言情小说、堪称古董的技术手册之类的东西并不能让他马上睡着。这 很正常，在他的床铺对面就有一对针孔摄像头，他曾经整夜睁着眼睛与它们对视。他知道它们在那儿，他一直都知道。  
　　莱基特先生直接敲了敲主人的卧室门。他听见身体在床垫上扭动的声音，拖鞋摩擦地面的脚步声，接着是拧动门把的声响。整个过程，那么清晰。他清楚韦恩的 身体是什么样的，有太多资料可以参考了，他甚至熟悉那身体上的每一处伤疤，它们一一经过调查。他想象那身体裹着黑斗篷的样子……啊，这是不适宜站在走廊里 深入思考的事。  
　　他照例把右手塞在裤袋里。这时节，门被一下掀开了，韦恩穿着过于宽大的深蓝色睡衣，提着一本卷了页的小说——标题是法文，封面神奇地绘着一个半人半狮的女郎，一个情色版的斯芬克斯。  
　　他光着脚，湿漉漉的头发颇为凌乱，脸色有点憔悴。看起来并没有主任先生方才根据声音想象出的那么好。  
　　韦恩有点憔悴。这是难免的，监控中心的人说他这两天都没怎么睡着。他消瘦了的脸颊上泛着一点稀薄的血色，一丁点儿的红晕。可能他又沾了点儿酒，也可能 是他手上这本萨德主义小说起了作用。莱基特主任使了个眼色，韦恩就乖乖走近了些，隔着一条门框的距离他闻不到任何不该属于蝙蝠侠的气味，麝香和琥珀都不见 了。看吧，他仔细清洁过自己，尽管有点不情不愿，却还是无比敬业地履行着交易。他是聪明人中最聪敏的那种，聪明，而且能屈能伸。  
　　“这书说什么的？”这屁话什么意义都没有，就是个开场白——既然他们不好用拥抱开场，在把自己脱得像畜生一样精光之前，总还是要说点人话的。  
　　“喔这个？——关于爱，正义，与信任。”韦恩笑了，蓝眼睛天真烂漫，完全不像在胡扯。但他就是在胡扯。他把书信手扔在地上，漫不经心地抱起双臂，“听说买春的快枪手总是在厕所里解决的。”  
　　“出来。”主任先生的手塞在口袋里晃了一下，韦恩就像牵线木偶般迈出了一大步。他们走在不开灯的走廊上，步履重叠发出压抑的闷响。韦恩默不作声走在前 头。这种时候他连走路姿势都是聪敏的，微微弓起背，一个防御的姿态，而不是像往常那样高傲地挺直腰杆。路过了两个房门之后，莱基特主任把右手从裤袋里逃出 来，揪住韦恩的胳膊：“好了，进这间。”  
　　果然，韦恩似要将脖子拧断那样剧烈地转过头来，满脸骇异：“这是我爸爸妈妈的卧室，先生。”他的声气夹带着怒气，几乎是咆哮了。  
　　“二楼就这里没有摄像头，你应该也很清楚。”莱基特先生满足地叹了口气，这意料之中的抗拒让他爽得浑身战栗。他掏出枪——他当然真的有那玩意儿，当然了——从他的西装内而不是裤子口袋里。“进去，我不接受还价。”他说。  
　　这怎么能容许还价呢？所有的行为分析学术资料上都说，要大幅地施予震慑，才能长久地控制。尤其是面对自负的族群，在交锋时粉碎他的精神非常重要。首先 是一点暗示，比如裤袋里的枪，唤起他童年的苦痛。然后是不停更替的偷窥设备，让他的隐私暴露，无所遁藏，安全感也就随之丧失了。在那之后是不定期的袭扰， 让他知道什么叫做每况愈下、度日如年。在一定的时间段内，这一切反复上演，一般人都会患上不同程度的神经衰弱，焦虑、惊疑、恐惧会蚕食意志，在钢铁上凿出 空洞，再灌入腐蚀的盐水，每日摇晃琢磨，使钢筋化为铁砂，在黑暗中锈蚀沉没。最精彩的是最后一击，在他供奉的神龛操他，让他灵魂上的雕像崩塌，让他无地自 容——是谁说没人能战胜得了蝙蝠侠？  
　　埃里克·莱基特今夜要对这谬论说不。  
　　面对黑洞洞的枪口韦恩停滞了几秒钟。他妥协了，伸手握住浮刻着百合花的黄铜门把把门打开。他的动作很慢，那门也很久没开过了，门轴擦响宛如一声低吟，灰尘立刻就扑出来，他们的鼻腔里塞满了尘埃的味道。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩走进去，孱弱的白光透过宽阔的窗棂，落在他的脸上。他在月色中抬起头，仰望他父母的挂像。莱基特先生不能不承认，韦恩的侧影比他的正面还要好看些，光照在他的额头上，灰尘飞舞，轻纱一样笼着他，那是这一夜最后的圣洁。  
　　FBI跟进去，把手里的箱子放在地上，打开密码锁，一套灰色与黑色构成的蝙蝠装呈现出来，甚至还有相配的面罩、手套和靴子。“把衣服都脱掉，换上这套。”  
　　“看不出来你能收齐全套？”韦恩扭头瞥了一眼，“还真是全套。”  
　　莱基特主任不耐烦地用枪口比划了一下：“这是局里的研究复制品。快点儿，别磨磨蹭蹭的。我警告你，我们的交易从你换完制服才开始计时——”  
　　韦恩突然向他转过身来。他转身的同时左肘提起，右手已经按住莱基特先生的后颈，猛地塞向腋下。未等莱基特握枪的手再有进一步的任何动作，他整个人已经向后翻倒，他的背部——以及垫在他腋下的莱基特的头顶——一霎间重重砸在地面上，发出砰然闷响。【注2】  
　　韦恩没再多看立即陷入休克的探员一眼，向右侧滚过半圈，站立起来踢掉了脚上的拖鞋。他站在橱柜的阴影里，最后看了托马斯·韦恩与玛莎·韦恩的挂像一眼，用一只脚把FBI带来的箱子拨近，低头捡起了那深灰色的面具。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注2】：老爷这套动作是典型的美式摔角技巧DDT，全名为“深度死亡体验（Deep Death Taste）”，方法是锁住对手头部，落下后使对手头部撞到地面给对手造成重创的强力摔技。感谢DTM在此动作上的友情指导。  
　　  
  
　　NOTES：有朋友问我庄园新管家格里戈·麦克格拉德（Greg McGruder）先生是不是一个原创人物，其实不是的。他出自官方主线剧情Batman: Bruce Wayne Murderer，身份正是前行为分析专家。既然Justice Lord宇宙是平行宇宙，人物都是对应的，那么我们可以假设老格里戈在这个宇宙里也有一个。因为正义联盟主宇宙里的老格里戈落井下石把遭蒙冤狱的布鲁斯· 韦恩分析得一塌糊涂各种不靠谱，所以本篇我给他的待遇也不大好就是了。

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　格里戈·麦克格拉德把网络广播调到一个熟悉的新闻台——缓冲轴转了十分钟，他终于失却了耐心。  
　　“又毙掉一个。他们干嘛不把网线都剪掉呢，一起回归石器时代。”他重新点选了网址，一个音乐调频，音乐有点吵，让人心烦意乱。老格里戈把音量调低，扔 下笔记本电脑，蜷缩在原本属于那个名叫阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的痴呆老头的单人床上，翻开一本雷蒙斯·钱德勒的侦探小说，看了两分钟，就开始昏昏欲睡，以至 于那脚步声响起时，他以为是侦探马洛【注3】走进了他的梦里。  
　　“格里戈。”那声音粗糙暗哑确然只有噩梦里才来过。  
　　麦克格拉德先生合上书本，睁开眼睛，果然他看到那深灰色的影子深种在墙角里。“咳，你。”老探员咕哝着，坐起来开始穿鞋，“哈，哈。我就觉得你早晚是要来的。”他站起来，从床头柜里取出枪套带，拔出配枪来检查了一下子弹。  
　　他把手枪上膛：“韦恩先生是个不错的家伙，美中不足是童年不幸，难免导致某些方面的审美有点异常。我不知道他是怎么跟你们这种……我不知道他是怎么跟你牵扯在一起的，但愿这些事值得做。”  
　　“布鲁斯不在这儿了。”那戴着尖耳头罩的影子说，“你知道该做什么。”  
　　“嘿！伙计，我真不喜欢你这个口气。”老格里戈提着手枪走向门口，“我不会帮你对付我们自己人，我只是欠韦恩先生一个人情，做我答应他的事情。我又不欠你的。”他握住门把，“当然我受够了，你再不来的话我真要疯了，我们。”  
　　他开门出去了，灰影紧随其后。他的脚步飘忽，动作轻得难以捉摸。他们从衣帽间穿过，这样能够绕过装满摄像头的厨房和餐厅。  
　　“我不喜欢这个房子，鬼气太重。”麦克格拉德先生打开电筒照了照壁橱上方，有个清晰的黑色孔洞，没什么镜头反光。他继续往前走，顺手把一摞的阿玛尼西 装推向一边，拉开第二重的橱门，“这里装过摄像头又拆了。埃里克精明得很，总是不停地换线路，今天又换了一发——我说，伙计，我要怎么称呼你好呢？叫你 ‘蝙蝠’【Bats】？”  
　　“你最好别称呼我。”那尖耳朵怪物磨着牙，他的牙齿在黑夜里森森闪着白光。  
　　老探员回头瞟了他一眼就放弃了，集中精神做他应承过的事。他把蝙蝠侠领到蝙蝠洞的入口处。“前天主任让把大厅里的摄像头拆了，还有二楼走廊的两个。我不知道为什么。我不想知道。他没对韦恩先生做什么吧？”  
　　蝙蝠侠敛身站在距离他三码的位置，裹着斗篷，门廊上的大玻璃窗投下月光，把如鬼怪屋的吸血鬼雕塑一般的身影拉得异样颀长。“他不会想了。”他说。  
　　探员掉转枪口，把枪把递给对方。“不要打腿。”他淡然道，“感谢韦恩先生弄到的药，将来我老婆好了，我还想带她去国外旅游。我这把年纪腿伤很难恢复。”  
　　那大蝙蝠一振斗篷向他扑过来，挡着洞窟的座钟就在这一瞬间霍然移开——老格里戈不清楚他是怎么做到的。在那之前，一记重击就已落在他的右颈侧，他软软地瘫倒在地，没机会目送蝙蝠侠离去。  
　　数秒之后，蝙蝠侠出现在蝙蝠洞里。他飞蹿过台阶，从大部分FBI都会撞头的地方伏低身子全速冲过，踏上栈桥一翻而下——他踏在一杯慰藉夜班人员的甜蜜奶茶上，汁水四溅把值夜班的两名探员都吓了一跳。  
　　“今、今天？”他们向后退去，满脸哀怨，“韦恩先生曾经说过——”  
　　“让开。”那怪物蹲在操作台上闷吼道。  
　　探员们配合良好，迅速抖开纸袋把铺满操作台的洋葱圈和士力架都扫了进去。一只手颤颤巍巍地伸近蝙蝠那锯齿状的斗篷边沿。“可以吗？”手的主人怯生生地问道。  
　　蝙蝠侠沉默着，面罩上的眼睛部位是苍白的一对镜片。他那裸露的人类下巴不苟言笑，嘴角紧绷，一声不吭。探员猛抓住剩下那杯尚且完好奶茶向后跳开一步，同时发出了一声毫无意义的尖叫。  
　　“好吧，你太吓人了兄弟！”他惨叫道，“难怪没人喜欢你。”  
　　蝙蝠侠从操作台上跃下，伸手在触屏上滑了几下，调出一个表单模样的程序。他打字的速度极快，两个探员看得目瞪口呆。有一个忍不住伸手摸上了自己的枪 袋，被另一个按住了。“最好别。”他的同事对他耳语，“戒备森严，他能进到这里来，我们居然一点儿都没发现！那些坐办公室的不会相信这种说辞的。如今只能 期待一下他把我们安全地打晕，然后小韦恩应承的酬金能够到账。”  
　　在这一分钟内，那表单模样的程序已经消失了。25张液晶屏悉数闪烁了一下，同时退至桌面，出现了一个不大起眼的确认框。蝙蝠侠抬起模拟成爪尖模样的手套，戏剧化地扭过头，状极狰狞地冲两位探员笑了一笑。  
　　“噢我的上帝！”手摸着枪套的那人呻吟道，“我好像看见天国降临了。【注4】”  
　　他戳下去了，用他那尖锐的边沿。力道不大，碰在电容玻璃上甚至没有发出一星半点的声响。然而这25面屏幕上所有的确认框都消失了，代之以大量的弹窗， 每一个弹窗都自主出现，内中存储的程序小图标开始逐一删减。更多的弹窗不断地出现又消失，而两个FBI发现问题时，这程序已经走了三十秒钟了。  
　　“天啊！他在删监控视频！喂——我说老兄，这些视频跟你无关，你只要好好的把你的布鲁西宝贝带出去就好啦，别让我们难做……”他们扔下奶茶纸袋，向这 穿着舞台剧服饰的活鬼走过去，不约而同开始掏枪。金属撞击的声音冷冷地响彻深邃的洞穴，一枚蝙蝠镖钉飞了一个人手上的枪。  
　　另一个人怪叫着自己把手上的枪扔开了。“我不想干这个的！”他向后退，拉高了声音，“自从你们来了，什么事情都变得一塌糊涂！一切都是从那时候开始变 坏的！你们这些超能力混蛋！”眼泪冲出他的眼角，他的泪水真心真意。他退至绝壁，跌坐在栈桥下面。他的伙伴迟疑了一下，也逃向他，主动蹲下，和他挤做一 堆。  
　　整个庄园的警铃就在此时尖锐地响了起来。两个探员疑惑地瞪着蝙蝠侠——还不到两秒——紧接着，联络系统的呼叫就给了他们解答：  
　　“紧急状态！紧急状态！FBI总部遭遇袭击！FBI总部遭遇袭击！呼叫全部驻外观察点即时回报动向！N59G01-E4节点，我是华盛顿中心，马上向 我们回报你们那边的系统情况！FBI总部遭遇黑客程序袭击，病毒正在沿网络蔓延！请各节点迅速切断与总部的网络联系，改由即时语音通信指 挥！N59G01-E4节点，你们听到吗？……”  
　　蝙蝠侠向操作台后挪动了两步，伸手拉住两根光纤，微微使力。那呼叫声被掐断了。  
　　他转身走向洞穴的东北角，那里原来停泊着一架蝙蝠飞机，有一个小小的停机坪和通往悬崖的通道。而现在那里什么都没有了，剩下的只有一汪浊水，和后来加装一面电网。银色的密集网格上方有一盏简单的红色小灯始终在闪烁。  
　　蝙蝠侠绕着电网走了半圈。那先前还在哭泣的探员忽然站起来嚷道：“都是你干的是吗？那病毒——”  
　　那尖耳朵的家伙头也不回地绕过另半圈，听见脑后又传来第二个探员的声音：“嘿——开关在右边，那个黄色的夹子。”  
　　“谢谢。”那怪物回过头，彬彬有礼地回答了一声，伸手掐断开关。拉开了电网。他跳进黑不见底的巨形隧道，披风扬起来，他就消失了。  
　　在他的身后，两个探员大声叫嚷，可惜毫无作用。他走了，他们依然还醒着。  
　　还能有比这个更糟糕的吗？  
　　“你知道有什么能让我们互相打晕对方的方法吗，伙计？”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注3】：雷蒙斯·钱德勒侦探小说中的硬汉主角。  
　　【注4】：米国人这么说的时候，意思跟活见鬼是一样的。

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　无线电广播的声音，似乎被什么不可控的因素干扰着，这一整夜都挟带着令人烦躁的电流音，配以巡逻直升机马达与螺旋桨的的噪声。那嗞嗞的海岸警卫专用短 波频段内最初有五分钟左右充斥着各式缺乏条理的尖叫和絮语。一个不稳定的声音喋喋不休地嚷着：“姑娘们！小伙子们！首先要让你们知道他都干了些什么！”  
　　这个该死的频道是非屏蔽的，任何人按下开关后都会变成全队广播。玛吉·萨维耶【注5】把对讲机拿近眼前瞧了瞧，确认指示灯已经熄灭，才扭过头对身旁的搭档托米·布克开口道：“如果‘他’指的是那个不愿意当人的怪物的话，他干了什么我他妈的都不会太奇怪。”  
　　“我以为你不是那么讨厌蝙蝠侠的，玛吉，你不是那种容易陷入极端情绪的人。”布克把飞机降下一些，起落架险些扫到悬崖上高高的山毛榉树冠。  
　　“只是见怪不怪。原本我对他没什么感觉……你还记得事情刚他妈开始变味儿的时候——哦该死！”  
　　飞机毫无先兆地摇晃了一下，玛吉尖叫起来，她用一只手抓住座舱顶棚上的扶手，另一只手揪住了托米的袖子，“托米·布克你是个该死的混蛋。”她掐着他胳膊上的肉，尖叫着，“让这该死的小玩意儿别再晃了，或者你马上把那该死舱门都关好。”  
　　“我没耍花样。”托米说，“可能是刮到树枝了——有树枝长得这么高吗？玛吉，红外望远镜还在你手上吗？拜托查看一下——”  
　　玛吉没有回答，而是更用力地掐着他，发出哮喘似的声音。“啊宝贝。”布克警员忍着痛，勉强龇牙笑了起来，“我从来没发现你有这么喜欢我。”他扭过头，就看见了那只戴着黑色长手套的爪子，它正搭在敞开的巡逻直升机舱门边沿上。  
　　“托米……”玛吉死死掐着他，用啜泣般的声音问他，“我该一枪崩这位该死的客人下去还是——还是拉他上来？”  
　　布克先生的呼吸停顿了几秒。他差一点就要松开搭在控制档位上的手，去掏他的配枪。但最后，那最后，他低声道：“……你还记得事情变味儿以前我们会怎么做吗玛吉？”  
　　萨维耶警官只比他多迟疑了一刻。她检查了自己的安全带之后，扭过身去，双手握住那手腕。手套的质地有些滑，她紧张得手心出了点汗——如果“客人”就这 么掉下去，她想她这辈子都无法拥有一次安眠了。啊，这完全是超现实的：这一生中有那么若干秒，蝙蝠侠的命就握在她的手上。  
　　那怪人借了玛吉一把力，就跳上了飞机，他从缝隙中钻进来，迅速溜入后座。玛吉猛回头，对上一双惨白的目镜。她吓得惊叫了一声，慌忙拉开枪套：“别想吓 唬我！你这——”她耗费了一段相当长的时间来思索称呼，在“怪物”和“怪胎”之间犹豫了好一阵。最后她拔出枪来并叹了口气，“——你这该死的嫌疑犯。”  
　　“他不是嫌疑犯啦。”布克在驾驶座上用一听就很苦恼的口吻纠正道，“他是逃犯。一个钟头前他把FBI总部都给黑了，他还涉嫌一起谋杀。韦恩庄园里死了个FBI探员，蝙蝠侠。要不然这会儿我们怎么会在这儿。你还涉嫌绑架并谋杀了布鲁斯·韦恩，以及……”  
　　“一直往东飞。”不速之客蹲在后座上，把自己严严实实地裹在斗篷里，“谢谢。”  
　　“劫持我们逃到古巴去不是个好主意，真的。”布克说，“正义领主那会儿古巴已经宣布和平开放了。”尽管如此，他还是调整了方向舵。小飞机开足马力，转头离开东岸的悬崖，笔直往宽阔的海面上飞去。  
　　蝙蝠侠没有回答他。玛吉拿起呼叫器又放下了。“我他妈真的很讨厌你。”她把头扭了回去，面朝着挡风玻璃，“最初你给了点儿他妈的希望，可那希望又不是 那么好……操，反正就是不那么好。当有更好的出现时，大家都他妈的疯了，这就是为什么我们他妈的现在会在这儿！超人突然降临在高谭，当众抓住小丑那个恶心 的精神病……强制给他做了那他妈的脑前叶手术……我开心得一夜没睡。我们都是，见鬼。”  
　　她摸出一个手铐扔上后座：“你总让我们觉得自己做的都是他妈的无用傻事，蝙蝠侠。全高谭就你一个见鬼的好人，警察都他妈是蠢猪！可你的方法不大见效， 你总是把疯子们交给操他妈的精神医师，该死的医师都他妈是有价的！他们很快就自由万岁，操练起大高谭，杀杀人跳跳舞，快乐游戏我做主！我最要好的同事都他 妈坐上云梯奔天堂了……超人教了个更好的小方法，他他妈的才是对的。”  
　　“……玛吉！”布克插嘴道，“复仇故事的结局常常很衰。现在，‘精神异常’已经成了一种不需审判就直接解决‘极端分子’的快速通行术语啰……”  
　　“停。”蝙蝠侠说。他躬身站起来，在后座位置，抓起那个手铐丢回给玛吉，在她惊疑不定的目光中，像骑士面见公主那样欠了欠身。“感谢两位，很抱歉我得 在这里下车。”他一手搭住舱门。他们的下方是滔滔海水，飞机虽还未出高谭海岸线，也已然驶到了仪器不易探测的深海区上空。  
　　“下面可不是蹦蹦床。”布克嘟囔道，“哥们儿，我宁可送你去古巴，也不想成为你搭自杀班车的驾驶员。”  
　　“不许动！”萨维耶警官双手举起配枪瞄准了蝙蝠侠的胸口，“给我坐回去，把那他妈的安全带系上！”  
　　可那已经来不及了，他从她头顶掠过去，斗篷的边角无情地刮破她的手背。在她的尖叫声中，他冲过舱门，将身体收拢成笔直的一线，就这样坠落下去了。他从空中跳下直挺挺地砸进泛着粼粼黑光的海水里，而溅起的泡沫则是茫白一片。  
　　玛吉持续尖叫着，她无法停止尖叫。她以为眼泪会马上呼应，充盈她的眼角。可惜没有，那并没有。没有。  
　　她感觉胸口闷热，偏又哭不出来。这是正义领主中她唯一见过——而且直接接触过的一个。她还记得他那质地光滑的手套，当她紧握住他的手腕时，她能感觉到贲张的人类血脉在薄薄的人造皮革下不息地散发着热度。此时此刻，她认为那热度是她永远都忘不了的。此时此刻。  
　　她扑在舱门上，往下看。过了一会儿，尖叫终于平息了，她用沙哑的声音对仿佛已被美杜莎之眼化成了石头的沉默的驾驶员说道：“……可能是幻觉……我……看见海里有一束红光。一直有一束他妈的红光。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注5】：Maggie Sawyer与接着提到的Tommy Burke都是官方Main Universe支线《高谭重案组》系列里的重案组成员，在这个宇宙在Justice Lord后时代就调任海岸巡卫队了——配合剧情。本文目前的原则是除了出来讨厌和出来牺牲的人物，尽量使用官方出现过的人物名，少用OC。同前文的老格里 戈，萨维耶警官的这个非主流地球版本性格也有所改变。


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT Ⅱ. Narrenschiff愚人船** 【注6】  
Scene 1.  
　　  
 **（非主CP戏肉部分警告！不能接受的朋友请自行屏蔽，拜托！！！）**  
  
　　布鲁斯自觉被那种奇异的声音袭扰了很久了。它有规律地间断着，捶打他的耳膜……不，不对，它捶打在他的颅腔内。起初很疼，后来也不那么疼痛了。  
　　他不像在梦里面，因为他的听力比任何时刻都灵敏，他能听见那声音，到了后来，也能估算出间隔的时间。可他也不是清醒的，他能感觉到的只有一个脑袋。四肢都不属于他，就仿佛已有人用两把弯形的金属刀，把那兀自清醒的魂魄都剜出来了似的【注7】。  
　　他跟这种困扰的无力感争斗了很久，若是真的可能，他愿意切开自己的头颅，把有意识的部分重新塞回去。当然，其实他办到了，在漫长的愈合性药物导致的昏迷之后，他终于醒过来。  
　　视觉是随后恢复的。在那之前他已经听见了一些有内容的声音，他曾经听见亨利·杜卡【注8】——或者应该称其为“忍者大师”才对——用他熟悉的方式和口音，不止一次地，呼唤着他的人类真名。  
　　“……布鲁斯！……”  
　　但这是不对的。他已经抛弃了那个名字，在他重新戴上面具前，在他离开庄园后，在他从飞机直坠入海的瞬间——他想起这个细节，这就是关键，他的身体被唤 醒了，海水从四面压向他时的剧痛正是他昏迷前最后的记忆。他睁开眼睛，最先看见的是豪华的天花板，钉着一幅挂毯，大量螺钿与黄金的花纹盘绕其上。灯饰是白 色琉璃的。好一间卧房。波斯帝王的寝宫也不过如是。  
　　“……我以为我该在一艘潜艇上。”最后，他找回了自己的声音。很有趣，干渴让他的声线不似布鲁斯也不像蝙蝠侠。他沙哑得浑如一个在沙漠里迷路良久的独行者。  
　　“四天前是的。现在你——我们——在一个岛上。萨莫色雷斯【注9】，你应该有印象。”  
　　布鲁斯试着向声音的来源扭转头颅。背肌有慵懒的酸胀感泛上来，并不难熬，他的手脚也能动弹。于是他索性翻了个身。没有什么束缚着他，覆盖着他身体的是 与纯白墙纸对比极为鲜明的，柔滑的深红色丝质被褥。他放纵自己夹在两片丝绸之间，舒舒服服地蜷起臂腿，把一只手伸至浮绣着花瓣的希腊风格的枕下：“带翼的 胜利女神？”  
　　杜卡靠在窗边，白日间的阳光从无遮无拦的窗口直射进来，把他的头发都染白了，却也淡化了他脸上的皱纹。他站在那儿，套一件白色睡衣，只差一副烟斗，就可扮演哲人。他身后是那种希腊风格的拱形窗，对称式的雕花。  
　　“可惜殿下现在身在卢浮宫。”他走过来，从一个黑色描金的水壶里倒了一杯水，用与之成套的杯子盛着，放在床头柜上。  
　　“我猜你不希望我喂你，像以前那样。”他那饱含着嘲讽意味的嘴唇框在精心打理出的胡髭之间，勾起一个弧度。“喝点水吧，你需要，布鲁斯。”他说。  
　　杜卡提供的饮水带着清凉的柠檬味。布鲁斯用双手抱住杯子大口吞咽，饥渴的错觉让他觉得那是他喝过最好的水。其实那不是，如果有别的选择，那肯定不是。就如向杜卡求助一样，而今他没有别的选择。  
　　正义领主统治时期——后世的历史学家也许会这么定义已成历史的那两年。一切是从凯尔杀死莱克斯·卢瑟开始的。一个外星人为了阻止一场核战争，用热视线 烧穿了美国总统……再过五百年，若人类还存在的话，这多半会是一个热门电影的好题材。但没有那么简单。那之前发生的事，那之后发生的事……他们面临的从来 都不是清晰可辨的道路，不是二者取一的选择。当一个人，或一群人，以正义之士自居时，就算他们不是蠢人，也已经注定了要做很多蠢事了。  
　　卢瑟死后，事情一发不可收拾。作为正义领主组织，那一群不够蠢的蠢人做了很多一点儿也不蠢的事。简言之，拥有超级能力的保护者们用人们在千年以内都不 可能理解的思维，为他们的“被保护者”——全体人类——勾画了一个伟大的生存蓝图，并以最有效率的方式，迅速地消灭着一切针对“更大点儿的蓝图”来说不合 理或有害的因素。没能及时藏匿起来的“极端分子”都被抹平了。除非是受到“领主内部人士”刻意保护的……  
　　“我欠你的情，布鲁斯。”杜卡在床边坐下来，从布鲁斯的手上接过已经滴水不剩的瓷杯。  
　　韦恩先生撑住那身体坐起来，身体跟他的头脑之间依然像是隔了一层纱。“我睡了多久？”他的嗓音没有完全恢复，经水流润泽后它还是那么沙哑。  
　　“四天五夜。愚蠢的跳水运动毫无悬念地让你受了伤，前三天我不得不把你放在复原舱里。第四天我把你带到这里来，我的隐居地。现在是第五天的早晨。”杜卡说。  
　　“真遗憾我还是不大欣赏你建议的方法。你会用什么方法？让你的人持械冲进我家房子，杀光FBI，再放一把火。‘布鲁斯·韦恩被蝙蝠侠劫持’总比‘布鲁 斯·韦恩终于发疯自焚而死’听起来稍微好点。”脱了面具的蝙蝠侠让自己斜靠在床头的垫子上，微笑了。丝被滑落，他疤痕累累的人类身躯毫无遮拦地裸露在杜卡 的眼里。他的手臂上有几道伤疤呈现新鲜肉红色，是这一次未经实验就直接实践的高空跳水造就的纪念。  
　　那在谬传中据说拥有青春之泉的现世的山中老人也微笑了。他伸出手，迟疑了几秒，最终还是落在布鲁斯的脸颊上。天气闷热，可他的手总像死人一般干冷。“布鲁斯……”他呻吟着。阳光中有细小的尘埃飞舞在他们的视线之间。也许这些原是数千年前诸神的朝觐者踏碎的粘土和石块。  
　　“你只是不希望有人因此而死。”最后他轻声说，“但他们还是杀了一个自己人，顺手栽赃给你。”  
　　“……听起来你像是知道不少内幕，我亲爱的老师？”韦恩咧开嘴角露出牙尖，又呈现出那种傻乎乎的衣食无忧者常伴的笑容。然而他的目光闪烁，不再与他的 缔造者之一保持对视。杜卡拿开手，他就乘机倒下了。被子半遮半掩地缠在他身上，他漫不经心，而且完全很清楚自己现在一丝不挂。  
　　“我真希望我什么都不知道。早在你寄给我第一封信之前。”杜卡毫不掩饰地打量着他的身体。 “我一直怀疑你刻意向超人隐瞒我的位置就是为了在这种景况下有人接应。再告诉你一件事，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯我已经按照约定顺利接走，派人送去一个安全的地方了。”  
　　“听起来似乎一定是‘布鲁斯·韦恩不能知道具体位置’的‘安全区域’。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“那里足够安全。再说我们的约定里没有要求‘把他送来给你’这一项，”杜卡猛然翻身，一侧膝头陷入了床垫里。他拂开丝被，手指滑过起他那最不听话的弟子的颈侧，蜿蜒着向下逡巡，“我以为你记得的。”  
　　“……别这样。”布鲁斯像是被他的这个动作截停了呼吸，“等回来再说。我建议现在就去救超人。我的出逃影响巨大。下一步拖得越久，越难成功。”  
　　“你知道没什么影响。他们以为那里是固若金汤的。”杜卡拉开了他们之间那层深红色的遮挡物。红色的浪潮退去了，不再成为保护。“别拒绝我，布鲁斯，你知道你想要的。或者你更喜欢泡沫。”  
　　啊，杜卡知道那个。是啊，他肯定知道。他们总是两相刺探，不放过任何能够攻心的细节。他们是逃亡者与逃亡者，通缉犯对通缉犯。曾经互相仇视，奈何唇齿相依。  
　　布鲁斯大笑起来，险死还生的疲惫被突如其来的兴奋一扫而空，他笑得几乎要在床上打滚。“老实说，我更喜欢泡沫。”他笑得疯疯癫癫，胳膊和小腿像初学游 泳的那些蠢人一样在床单上乱划。丝绸都皱起来了，堆积着，而他压在上面似若某种傻兮兮的供奉物。等杜卡埋下头去舔着他那受过伤的乳头时，他就笑得更加厉 害。他几乎立刻就勃起了。  
　　“喔。你真的一年都……？”杜卡惊叹地瞧着那硬热的肉块，他完全停顿下来，落入微妙的思考状态。这该死的停顿令他的好学生焦躁无比。他向上挺动着身 体，炽热的部分摩擦着杜卡的腿。他捧起那阴谋家的脸，吻上去，一个不带半点阴谋的吻。他像小孩子或动物那样舔着他的嘴唇，把刚刚吸进去的水分又吐出来，动 作急切而又绝望，跟那些脱了水的鱼是一般样。  
　　杜卡脱下睡衣。晨光描着他那均称结实不输少年人的身体，他的欲望强横粗壮，热得好像能使人烫伤。布鲁斯还能记起那玩意儿捅进他身体里时，骨盆深处那种似要裂开的残忍胀痛。他怕得要命又想得要命，这是现在唯一一个会叫着他的名字抱着他做爱的人了。  
　　他眯起眼睛忆着很多年以前的旧事，所有的极乐和痛苦的滋味都将重现。他期待地看着杜卡，张噏着他的嘴唇，自由岛上的热气争先恐后地将他肺里的空腔占据。  
　　接着下一秒杜卡的手臂环过他的头颈。“别怕，布鲁斯。”他狂热的吻他，安慰他，像如从前一样，“你做得很好。”  
　　他说：“你已经做得很好了，孩子。”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩安静下来，放松身体，像再一次落进水里。他闭上了眼睛，所有不能言说的疼痛就在这一刻到达了顶点。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注6】：Narrenschiff最早是个文学术语，被用来广义形容神话主题故事中载着载着理想英 雄、道德典范、社会楷模开始伟大的象征性航行的梦幻船队。但这些船队的传说中，只有愚人船是真实存在过的，14、15世纪，这种船载着神经错乱的乘客在城 镇间航行，被城镇驱逐的疯人因此便过着一种轻松自在的流浪生活，被准许在空旷的农村流浪。这种习俗在德国尤为常见。  
　　【注7】：此处暗指前面第一幕结尾提到的额前叶脑白质切离术（Lobotomy）的实施方法，即用两把特制的弯型手术刀，伸入病人眼窝的上方，用力往上刺，刺穿这部分较脆弱的颅骨将此处正上方“额前叶”的“脑白质”截断。术后患者会失去很多功能，包括性格和思维能力。  
　　【注8】：Henri Ducard，此处出现这个名字而非是直称拉萨格尔，就是采用了电影设定的部分。请自由代入利亚姆·尼森（Liam Neeson）叔的脸吧，我就是这么想象的。  
　　【注9】：Samothrace，希腊岛屿，位于亚历山大罗波里以南53公里的北爱琴海中，在色雷斯以南，是“带翼的胜利女神雕像”的出土地，该雕像现为卢浮宫展品。曾是罗马自由邦，以及万神庙所在地。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　他们说那地方一直是个传说。  
　　有些地方一直是传说，归根到底还是去过的人太少了。如今地球上这样的位置已不复存在，他们所指的那地方在尘世以外，地球与月球之间的同步轨道上。  
　　它随地球自转而无声运转。过去的一年中，从三年前甚至更久远以前，在被人们偷偷称作“自由时代”的世界还秩序存在的时候，它就在那儿了——那用火星、地球、氪星、坦尼盖亚星球【注10】技术建造而成的金属岛屿。它曾瞭望、守护着这个蓝色的水之行星。当人们抬起头来，看见月亮上面它那不可忽视的投影……那使它总能成为某种象征，象征着正义，抑或象征着绝对的权力。  
　　正义领主强权干预人类政权的那七百多个日夜里，无论有多少批评的言论，总有人把它当做圣经中提及的，神之国度流露的一丝光明。总有人幻想把自己的所有 善恶和挣扎都交出去，交由这群星间游荡的无根之所来裁判，就能获得真正的解脱。有人摒弃崇拜而有人需要在崇拜中存活。它是后者的启明星，是上帝的裁决之 手，是天使遥望人间的眼睛，是永恒之境通达于世的阶梯。  
　　它——就是瞭望塔。  
　　“他们都搞错了，它原本就是NASA航天开发计划中的一项而已，我们脚下的区域仍属美联邦领土。”布鲁斯从机翼一侧滑下来，重力靴落在绝缘地板上发出沉重的坠响，那嗡鸣一直持续，仿佛能震动这整座独立悬浮的空间站似的。但那是个错觉，这地板的隔音效果很好。  
　　“用于监控第三世界国家？——唔，这是个已死的名词了。”亨利·杜卡把纯白的除菌面罩套在头上，只露出一双眼睛。他的眼睛总是冷的，就像他的手一样。杜卡干冷的手从来不会颤抖，无论是握着屠刀的时候，还是此刻——  
　　他伸手搭在布鲁斯肩上。这是他很久没有做过的事。上一次他做这个动作的同时，曾告诉布鲁斯·韦恩，自己将要教会他把虚无缥缈的愤怒化成自己可以掌握的真实力量。他毕竟没有食言，而韦恩学得比他想象得要更好。  
　　“不，最早是作为预警系统，监测外来的侵略威胁。可惜最后对外使用的频率与对内的相比，完全不在一个数阶上。”布鲁斯从杜卡的手里接过另一副面罩，脸上的表情像精心构思后方才雕凿出来的一般完美：带点儿应有的情绪，又好像根本不起波澜。  
　　他从杜卡那黑色的理想里化身成形，然而在他们已有的、并不愉快的交锋中，年少者几乎就要演化成为年长者理想堕落后的形象代言人。  
　　布鲁斯把那面罩揉在手里几秒钟，似乎在迟疑是不是要把这很容易让人联想起《星球大战》里某个反派经典形象的愚蠢玩意儿套在脸上。不过，这傻玩意儿是有效的伪装，现在的瞭望塔已被划为一个美国国家级通信和生物技术实验中心了，这一年来都是这样。  
　　杜卡耗费了一年的时间获得的超级通行码只能帮助他们隐形四十分钟。他们的目标在空间站顶层，那原本似若天穹般开阔的部分。他们的内应提供了足够的确认信息。超人就被关押在那里。  
　　当然了，“必须在人世之外”。  
　　必须隔绝世人与他，他与世人。美国前总统莱克斯·卢瑟死后所有的氪星陨石都随着他的死亡而消失匿迹。超人将它们都毁掉了。于是当他受制于重力武器的短 暂时期，没有人能真正地杀死他——事实上，当时被称为“战胜超能怪物的英雄”的那些掌权者也不允许如此浪费一个稀有的外星活体样本。他们将他秘密押送回这 里，原名“瞭望塔”的空间站里，并剥夺此处接近于神格的名称和地位。如占据蝙蝠洞一般，他们在固有的设施上改建了一座大型实验室。现在，这里已被他们更名 为“愚人船”。  
　　“只有他在这儿。”杜卡得到的确切消息即是如此。这不算太意外。他不肯多吐露其他人的方位。他们互相算计太久，已经做不到完全交付信任。  
　　超级通行码让他们顺利融入了赶去加班的实验室工作人员队列。这里最多时容纳过一百二十九名各领域的科学家与工程人员，及一百五十名身负重武的安防部 队。布鲁斯蹑手蹑脚地走在连接空间站顶部实验室与底部休闲区的螺旋形通道内，他扭头看向角落里两个靠在合金壁上大口啃咬鱼肉三明治的年轻守卫。他们把头罩 褪下，折成窄窄的一条穿过肩章挂着，身上的防弹衣及盘绕在腰际与胸前的子弹袋使得他们造型臃肿得好似将要过冬的黑熊。  
　　不断有人来来往往，他们虽然不约而同地戴着除菌面罩，却显然是彼此相识的。他们有时挥手示意，打一两个招呼，有时停步交谈，开些无伤大雅的玩笑，轻轻 松松地笑在一处。比起那脚下那个人们都只能道路以目的残酷世界，这艘凝聚着超前科技的“愚人船”上反而其乐融融，空间被限制了，交流却温情脉脉起来，这里 时刻涌动着过去那些美好年代才有的优雅节奏。而且，多出了很多人类。  
　　“你也觉得，是么？这里现在更像一个理想国的模型。”一只手隔着两层绝缘手套，轻轻地掐了掐韦恩的掌心。杜卡的声音透过头罩内置单频通信器传来，直送 进蝙蝠的耳朵里。那正是窃窃私语。“但缺乏一种指导，精神层面上的。你知道我指的是什么。如果能把他们的思想统一起来……”  
　　“顶层的结构有点变化。从外面看他们把瞭望窗口都封起来了。”布鲁斯打断了他，“这个部分，线人什么都没说吗？”  
　　“啊，他根本进不了氪星生物研究中心，任何通行码都办不到这一点，只有极少数的人拥有权限。”杜卡说，“可是你能进去。我知道你肯定有办法。”  
　　布鲁斯停下来。他停下脚步，用一种审视的目光瞟了杜卡一眼。这可笑的头罩留出了一个可视的部分，隔着一个玻璃罩子，他们能看进对方的瞳孔。杜卡的眼睛是冰川深处泛上来的那种蓝色，蓝得发白。那很衬他，他就是这样冷酷的。  
　　“从这边走。”他们拐进货仓快速通道。韦恩敲了敲墙壁，用一个藏在口袋里的小螺丝刀卸下一块四吋见方的金属墙板。他脱下手套，把整只右手都塞进缝隙。一些金色和蓝色的光在墙缝里闪烁而过，一侧的墙壁向后滑开了，露出一个秘密的升降梯。  
　　杜卡就站在他身后，背负着双手观看他的表演。冰蓝色眼睛的长者用一种教学般的冷冷的语调低声评价道：“唔布鲁斯，我真是越来越爱你。”  
　　藏在夹着金属薄膜面罩下的蝙蝠侠沉默着抢先迈步，他们一先一后踏进舱体，液压传动发出令人不安的嘶嘶声，一股巨力拖拽他们一直向上，穿过线丛密布的空腔，直奔顶层。  
　　“这是光缆维修通道？”  
　　“是紧急通道，用完一次之后，电脑就会锁住它，直至手动解锁——那部分我们没时间做了。”  
　　“也许有时间。”杜卡沉吟道。他吸气，吐气，在调整呼吸。他每次打算亲手杀人前都是这个状态。布鲁斯完全不打算去想象他把贴身的短刀藏在什么地方。总之，需要割肉时它就会冒出来。  
　　这旅程约摸耗费了五到六秒。升降梯停在顶层绝缘天花板的底部，出口仅仅是条夹缝。当蝙蝠掏出一个简单的探测小仪器时，杜卡突然按住了他的手：“午休时间，下面没有人。空档期顶多十分钟，我们动作要快。”  
　　“也没有警报？下面可关了个超人呢。”  
　　“你看了就知道了，完全是不必要的。”  
　　他还是有所隐瞒，这个男人，这个不知究竟活过了多少阴谋的阴谋家，保留部分情报以掌握行动的指挥权显然是他的家常便饭。布鲁斯从鼻腔里发出一点不屑的 闷哼。他用一个很不舒服的姿势爬出升降梯，趴在那夹缝里，独自撬着天花板的缝隙。杜卡旁观了一分钟后，叹了口气，才从怀里取出一把小型马达驱动的迷你电 锯，勉勉强强动手帮忙。他们把那块沉重的天花板割裂成两半，总算同心协力移开了半块多层结构的塑胶板。这个过程耗费了他们将近七分钟。  
　　在那该死的板块艰难挪开的瞬间，血一样的红光几乎立刻剥夺了他们的视觉。要适应那种令人不快的红色，七分钟是远远不够的。布鲁斯就觉得他简直需要再来七年。  
　　他抢先从缝隙中钻下去，割裂的天花板上那些锯齿状的边缘险些将他用来伪装的实验除菌服撕裂。可那些也无所谓了，因为他只看了一眼就再也没法移动视线。  
　　曾经能够瞭望群星深处的顶层天台被完全封闭起来，数百盏弧形的红太阳灯管环绕四维，圈出一个连接着无数线缆的巨大的环形试验台。那些穿过金属保护壳的 电缆和光纤交织成网，自最外层若干浸泡着各种地球生物死体的巨大试管起始，最终收拢在当中这冷银色的金属控制装置当中。那些失去生命的生物，从单纯的昆虫 和冷血动物，到海洋哺乳动物，一应俱全——悉数被浸在半透明的淡黄色防腐液中。  
　　连空气净化装置都难以消除的可怕的脓腥味，混合着电脑主板挥发出电子臭，弥漫在这个隐秘的完全非人性的停尸房里。  
　　在操作试验台的半闭合内侧，另有几条钢管穿出，通过涂满机油的粗短的多向连接轴，逐一卡死在区域正中最大的一个圆柱形试管上。与众不同的是，那试管里灌满了暗绿色的液体，无数电极连接在漂浮其中的试验对象身上。  
　　他那比例完美的躯干赤裸着，暴露在红太阳光线下，是灰暗的一具轮廓。一大丛死气沉沉的水草深植其上，在色泽浓稠的溶液里缓慢地飘摆。  
　　那……是他的头发。  
　　他并不是尸体。他的生命还有迹象，操作台上有不断刷新纪录的数值是他兀自生存的铁证……没错，有且仅有数据可以佐证。  
　　他就是超人凯尔-艾尔。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注10】：Thanagara，就是鹰女那个星球。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯倒退了一步。杜卡从那缝隙中露出头颅。  
　　“走吧布鲁斯。”他若无其事地说，“还剩两分钟原路返回。”  
　　布鲁斯吁了一口气。这是无可隐瞒的，他吐气的声音，被通信线路忠实地传送在杜卡的耳朵里。这世界上总有一些人相信自己能洞悉人心，比如杜卡，无疑地， 他耗费精力，想从韦恩的这一声叹息里掌握更多的讯息。他想要了解他的所想，要看穿他的心思，指引他做自己属意的事。他们都是这种人，在操纵人心的手段方面 能力不相上下。  
　　“还剩一分五十秒了，布鲁斯。过来，我可以把你拉上来。”他伸出了手，而布鲁斯没有回头。  
　　“这套系统我见过一次。”他的那位门生又退了一步，蹲下，用螺丝刀撬开主机的一片钛合金防护罩。“这儿有个物理插口。需要密钥读取开启。”  
　　他把一张便携存储片接入系统，耗费了几十秒，才读到密码，开始下载文档。  
　　杜卡从那狭窄的洞穴中滑下来，高大的身体像蛇一样动作柔软。绝缘织物刮擦在破碎的塑胶上，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
　　他滑下来，双手抓住缺口的边沿翻了个身，轻轻落在韦恩身后。他注意到布鲁斯正在拷贝环形主机系统中的实验日志。  
　　杜卡也蹲了下来，伸一只手扶住了韦恩的肩背，在那高高矗立的庞大水晶保护罩的下方，在全无应激反应的超人眼下，他与他耳语。  
　　“别干傻事了布鲁斯。他们花了一年把他稳定在这里而你打算花一分钟把这个罩子打开？也许罩子打开的同一时间他就会死，认输吧这次我们并没做好足够充分 的准备，再说即便能把他弄出来，我们要怎么带走他？他自己显然不能行动，我们两个根本不可能带着他安全行进到飞机那里……”  
　　他的语速很快，声调也不能不说是恳切动人的。他说完这番话，便满意地觉察到布鲁斯攥住螺丝刀的手收紧了，手背上的血管暴起，力量缘着神经传达。  
　　韦恩推开杜卡，猛地将螺丝刀掷向他们身后。短促的嚎叫炸响，一把小号重力枪在空中转过半圈落在地板上。持枪的人穿着与他们相似的无菌服，胸前别着工作 牌。在震惊之下，看了一眼自己的手掌。杜卡弹起来，双手交叉自身后的上衣内拔出两把特制的短刀。他扑向那人，不到半秒钟，他的膝盖已经顶住那人的胸骨，刀 刃也已贴在他的颈动脉上了。  
　　那男人紧张得连额前的发卷都开始颤抖了。他没戴面罩，眼镜下的傻脸跟他卡在外套领口上的工作牌完全一致。埃米尔·汉密尔顿教授【注11】，生物试验室的主要负责人。  
　　杜卡的刀刃开始发力移动了。他听见布鲁斯的声音在他脑后响起来。他的弟子单手举着那把重力枪，就在他的身后。杜卡不用看，就知道红外瞄准射线正在自己的后脑上燃烧着一个微妙的红点。  
　　“我若是你的话我不会那么做的。”  
　　他没有听见布鲁斯捡起那把枪的声音。他自诩已经够快了，而布鲁斯一向是最快的。在人类中他是最优秀的一类，无论是爆发力，还是诡秘心思。杜卡总是好奇是什么样的动力才能驱策着这样的一个人类——显然，布鲁斯总是能办到其他的“人”办不到的事情。  
　　“我若是你的话——你会后悔现在阻止我杀他。你早晚会的，布鲁斯。”杜卡发出夜枭般的咕咕轻笑，从俘虏的领子上拽下他的工作证扔向脑后，“密钥卡在他的工作证后面。我劝你最好记住这个名字。”  
　　布鲁斯翻转工作牌，抽出了密钥卡。  
　　“光有一张密钥也没办法弄他出来。但有一个紧急启动指令，只需负责人的密钥就可操作。一般用于特殊预警……比如火灾险情。当然，这样的实验室里火灾是很不常见的，有温控探测系统会即时核准信息。”杜卡说。  
　　他刀下的人嚎叫起来：“你们到底是谁？别告诉我你们打算放他出来！这——这太可怕了！嘿伙计！放清醒点儿！他会把我们都——都——救命！救命！”  
　　随着他的呼救声，警铃突然爆响起来。这个实验室有一部分警铃居然是声控的。杜卡一拳打在他的下巴上，他立刻就安静了。  
　　“布鲁斯，做点什么！不然我只能也这么给你一下了！”  
　　韦恩确实行动起来了。他卸下手表内侧的一块金属片，那是用制造爆炸型的蝙蝠镖同样的材料制作的。他将它猛力丢向试验台中间的一隅地面。火光和浓烟拔地而起。火警铃也跟着响了。实验室的四面通道全部打开，就在这时候，他把汉密尔顿的密钥卡塞进了插口。  
　　更尖锐的声音凄厉地鸣叫起来。那不是呜呜的火警铃声也不是呼救告警。它是大型机械从漫无边际的沉寂中豁然苏醒时独有的嗡鸣，它似是一霎转动了这座堡垒 式的空间站主轴，要将它旋转、挪移、撕裂开来。那种极大的噪音使地板都不受控制地震动起来，布鲁斯抓住操作台，仰头望着那僵立于红色灯光中的巨大水晶管。  
　　“快一点……拜托快一点……”他的手指在发颤。这一次杜卡真的可以确定，这是无法掩饰的紧张……布鲁斯·韦恩发抖了。蝙蝠侠就在他亨利·杜卡的面前紧张得直发抖呢。  
　　但那不是一个有规律的过程，巨大的机械臂牵引着黄铜色的顶部禁制锁旋转挪向一侧，整个管壁都开始上升，每一刹那都伴随着自上而下的敲击声，像真有一个 雷神附着在这艘愚人船的顶部，正不断使用他的锤子狂敲加固过的顶端。有什么崩裂了，同样有大股水流倒灌的声音，在那敲击巨响的面前不值一提。  
　　十余名保镖实枪核弹从四面通道冲进来，十几杆不同的枪对准了冒着浓烟的中央区域。可惜每个人都在这一幕面前退却了。“他要出来了！”他们尖叫起来，“那个怪物！他要出来了！！”  
　　“他”要出来了。  
　　最后一个步骤像死一样的静悄悄。敲击声猛地刹住了，它在那之前响了有一百多下，没有任何人敢靠近这浓烟环绕中的设备。有几个研究员扛着灭火装置冲进了冒着烟的区域，然后他们就立刻消失在烟里头了。  
　　杜卡绕开虚张声势的火光，看到布鲁斯从一个刚刚被他掐昏的研究员身上爬起来，有点精疲力竭地越过试验台。被机械力强行升起的管壁当中，那种绿色的溶液 已经抽空了。那实验原料——或称“研究对象”瘫倒在当中那片浑圆凹陷的台子中间。电极依然连在他的身上，他的肌肉灰白，周身赤裸而且濡湿。他犹如一具在沼 泽地里泡足了一百年的腐尸。  
　　烟渐渐散去了。布鲁斯没有多做停留，他粗鲁地拽下超人身上的几十根电极，脱下外套裹住了他。接着他用自己的肩膀把他抬起来，推过试验台。“帮我。”他 从牙缝里挤出两个单词。杜卡捞住他的手臂，把他也从那一头拽过试验台，他跟那“尸体”差不多，也是从屏幕上方的合金板上狼狈地翻滚过来的。  
　　“进电梯，第二层传送区，快！”他卸下存储片收好，让杜卡帮他把超人推起来。他背着他，这种程度的负重令他动作迟缓。他气喘吁吁地举起重力枪来，击中了两个挡在前方的守卫。这种新型武器对普通人类的影响不大，只能使他们行动迟缓而已。  
　　“你蠢得让人难以置信，布鲁斯。”杜卡喃喃着，一边推着他们前行，一边逃命。他们的身后则追着一大票如梦方醒的特种兵。他们三个差不多是跌进应急升降梯的，在点选完选项之后，就眼睁睁看到电梯的钢板门被半自动步枪刷出了一行凹洞。  
　　“传送区早就被锁死了。”杜卡像如一个真正的老人那样在运动过后喘起粗气，“用程序硬行破解的话耗时太久，而且极易触发其他的报警……”  
　　“我有超级指令。”布鲁斯低声说。  
　　杜卡咆哮一声揪住了他的领口，把他重重砸在金属板壁上：“你什么都有！你什么都知道！你知道会是这种情况但你还是要来！”  
　　韦恩猝不及防。他松开手，超人的“尸体”便重重砸向地面，而蝙蝠侠被杜卡掐几乎不能呼吸。好吧，至少布鲁斯此刻的模样确实可以称作是“不及防备”的。 他靠在墙上，隔着一对可笑的面具，与他曾经的导师对望。他们对望，喘息，对望。“你来过这儿。”他平静地回击道，“也许一次，也许不止一次。这很明显。而 你到这一刻还不打算告诉我。”  
　　这就是那一天他对杜卡说过的最后的话。忍者大师放低身段，松开了铁爪，同那不肖的弟子一道把全无知觉的外星人扶了起来。他们在追兵临门之前抵达了传送 区。一切都惊险刺激，却还未脱出的掌控。杜卡抱着超人，布鲁斯打开传送器。他输入了一串数字，萨莫色雷斯的意大利语名称出现在主控屏幕上。  
　　他伸出双手从杜卡的怀里接过那个倒霉氪星来客，吃力地抱着他，紧紧抱住，放任他的头发转眼就沾湿了他的脸颊。明亮的能量光柱从顶棚泻下，笼罩了他们。“布鲁斯，无论你怎么怀疑我……”杜卡瞧着他叹了口气，“在我的眼里，你始终都是——”  
　　他的这句话并没有说完，传送就开始了。布鲁斯猛地向仪器一侧歪倒，他抱着超人，在传送开始的同一瞬间冲出了传送区域。  
　　他们从那金属台子上双双栽了下去，布鲁斯的额头擦在地面上，鲜血一瞬间就在闷热的头罩里晕开了。他爬起来的时候光柱已经消失，他扶住操作台爬起来，在触屏上重新按下一串数据和指令。已有零碎的枪声散落在这个区域，守卫们终于靠近了。  
　　他拖起昏迷的超人，使尽全力重新跳上了传送台。光柱再度笼罩他们，霎时又彻底消失了。然后那传送台的一角轰然炸响，火光四溅。  
　　  
　　  
　　【【注11】：Professor Emil Hamilton，主宇宙中的超人威胁论秉持着，一贯以国家级试验室主管身份出现。在超人正义联盟第三、四季剧情中就是他用偷窃来的超级女孩（Supergirl）的DNA制造了神力女孩（Powergirl）。


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT Ⅲ. Irritability 应激性**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　史黛西【注12】把两个吞拿鱼三明治从烤箱里夹出来，分别打包，连同一份《星球日报》、一打巧克力、一盒核桃饼干与六个苹果，装满了一个印着便利店商标的大纸袋，将之递给那个男人。  
　　“咖啡？”她推了推眼镜。哦这很傻。眼镜已经够傻了，还有她的红头发。她拂了一下头发——它们理得很短，乱草一样竖在头上。拂不拂都是一样乱。  
　　这个动作更傻十倍，不过，那挺有效，那男人的眉毛抬了抬。  
　　这人来过五次了，每次都穿同一件灰蓝色的T恤，只是越来越脏，汗水在胸前逐渐晕成洗不净的图案，他也不顾不管。他的黑色棒球帽也是脏兮兮的，牛仔裤上 到处都是油斑和刮痕。头一回她就注意过这人的脸，他大概三十来岁，脸瞧着还很年轻，精神却不大好，眼底总是淤积着一大片睡眠不足的青黑色。那时他的额头上 贴了一排的止血胶布，现在已经撕掉了，露出结了痂的伤口，看上去原本擦伤挺严重的。  
　　不过，他的眼睛很蓝，是像深海一样的墨蓝色。  
　　“给我一杯三倍——”他很有礼貌，说话吐字清晰，声线好像大提琴，真是性感得要命。他的声音跟那副失魂落魄的打扮完全“不成套”。一个低调的酒鬼，或 者有教养的毒虫。早两年搞不好还是正义领主的支持者，政治理想和固定收入都逐一被世事粉碎后，城市里有很多人在短时间内就堕落得不堪入目。  
　　“一杯三倍份黑咖啡【注13】。”史黛西咯咯笑道，“它会在你的胃壁上烧出一个洞来的。”  
　　“听起来很让人期待。”他礼貌地笑了笑，手指在收银台上敲了几下。史黛西喜欢这个意外的小动作，衬着他那张脸，很有点贵介公子的派头。尽管他可能只是个机修工人，他看起来就像个机修工人，可这并不妨碍史黛西幻想他曾是住在大庄园里的银行家。  
　　那人用零钱付账，他甚至没有一个钱包。他把硬币和纸票都揉得乱七八糟地塞在牛仔裤前后的口袋里，每掏一次都是场灾难。然后他抱起纸袋和咖啡，道了声谢就离开了。五次了，史黛西总在他的面前拂弄头发和耳环，他却一次都没问过她的名字。  
　　女收营员从柜台后钻出来，偷偷跟着他出了店门。她注意到他往东北方向走，穿过十字路口，就很快消失了。  
　　这里已经是城市的边缘地带了，街区的东北面直至沿海，除了大片莱克斯集团的废弃的污水处理厂房什么都没有。莱克斯集团倒闭已有三年多了，他旗下的子公 司四分五裂，唯独这片厂区无人收购，于是遭到联邦的封锁。大都会污水处理厂的大名在都市传说里常被提及。有人说莱克斯·卢瑟利用非法材料处理污水，导致大 都会沿海曾检测到的辐射含量过高的海藻群。也有人说卢瑟被超人杀死后，他的鬼魂就徘徊在他过去亲自设计建造的这部分厂房里。  
　　有可能那些都是谎话。史黛西想，也许那里已经成了外来流浪汉们的天堂……鬼知道。她站在那里，迟疑了片刻，始终还是没有勇气跟上那个男人。她想过要跟 着他一起走进那排已经开始长锈的铁丝网，好好研究一下这个突然神秘出现在步行街附近的帅哥到底是怎么糟践自己和自己的生活。也许她能拯救他和他的生活……  
　　但是——算了。他还活在当下，却好像连个手机都没有。  
　　她看着他消失，轻轻叹了口气，就转回超市里，打开系统把电脑内的苹果、饼干和巧克力这三样商品都调回了原来的价位。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注12】：Stacy，在DC Main Universe系某基金会合同工，被劳务输出到GCPD高谭重案组当接待员和电脑操作员。在Justice Lord宇宙中自然不再需要她承担这样的工作。我假设她成为一名大都会的超市员工（全然类似又相反的工作，而且要和平得多）。这里使用她的名字是因为她本 尊暗恋蝙蝠侠（官方Earth 2设定），我很喜欢这个设定，总要有妹子暗恋他才正常嘛。  
　　【注13】：即Triple，系Espresso专用语，指的是用三倍份量（21-27g）的咖啡豆冲煮出一杯Espresso。Espresso是 一种利用高压热水来冲煮咖啡的方式。在JL动画第二季06集《Only A Dream（下）》里，蝙蝠为了坚持不睡点的就是这种（他一贯不怕把胃烧出个洞来）。  
　　  
Scene 2.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯把纸袋和杯子放在脚边，掀起T恤的下摆擦了把脸。  
　　头顶鼓风机房破碎的两扇窗子偶尔会传出的噪声在这里已经完全听不见了。他在地底往下，超过三十米的深度。没有灯，他别在帽子上的小手电几乎不起作用。 他摸黑在密码锁上按下几个数字，一个小窗口弹开了，面部扫描系统的钢托伸了出来。这扇曾经只认卢瑟一个人的门，如今已经被他破解系统后顺利征用，变成蝙蝠 侠的专属。  
　　巨大的滑门洞开了。幽蓝的声控灯随着进入者的脚步亮起又熄灭，为他指出一条隐秘的道路来。有长明灯，但那不便打开。厂房已经废弃了，无法解释此地突发 的大量用电。他修改的电力数据不包括维持空调系统的运转的量值，这本该恒温的密室正日益闷热起来——所有偷来的电能，都被用以维持驱动三套排列成矩阵模样 的黄色模拟太阳灯管。灯管矩阵下方，是一座类同于孤独堡垒陈设的水晶手术台。卢瑟用这种方式炫耀他盗取的氪星技术，他自比普罗米修斯，认为自己的作为只是 在为人类盗取天火。  
　　幸好他留下的技术既能抑制超人，能将氪星人固定在红太阳灯下和稀释过的氪溶液里变成活尸；亦能够挽救超人，使他逐渐复原。  
　　当联邦通缉犯蝙蝠侠从著名的“愚人船”中掳走了最有价值的“氪星活体标本”之后，还有什么地方，比这个“在氪星怪物发动的非法攻击中罹难的前总统独自建造的秘密实验室”，更适合这对无法无天的超能力变态狂藏匿呢？最危险的地方总是最安全的。  
　　此刻，超人凯尔-艾尔就躺在那手术台上。治疗很有效，他的生命指数持续上升。氪星特有的水晶能够吸收黄太阳的光能并缓慢释放，不至使氪星之子的循环系 统在虚弱状态下因为一次性吸收太多能量而导致衰竭。三天前他的双眼就可以自主张开了，但事实总是令人沮丧——凯尔可以睁开眼睛，可他却看不见。  
　　他那晴空般蔚蓝的眸子仿佛蒙着阴翳。他的瞳孔在光源照射下完全没有收缩，他反射全无，四肢关节和神经都处于瘫痪状态。他躺在那里，耗费了令人绝望的时 间，方才有了点生气。至少仪器表示他的状态在恢复。卢瑟这个疯子自己藏了一套瞭望塔的氪星复原设备在污水处理厂的地底下。  
　　这些并不适宜让亨利·杜卡知晓。他诚然是一位久有名望的极端分子，可惜他绝不是一个诚实可靠的盟友。  
　　在实验室里，每天的治疗时间是固定的：早晨五点，布鲁斯会走到凯尔的床前叫他起床，晚上十点，他把他送回这张床上，保证他的头能枕在柔软的枕头上，替 他盖好被子，对他道晚安。这里只有一张床，大约是前总统先生给自己准备的休憩之所。现在，出于蝙蝠侠病态的坚持，它彻底属于超人了。他坚持要让他按照地球 人的生物钟来作息，即便他还是很像一具尸体。  
　　他照顾他，送他上正常的床铺睡觉。他会为他洗澡，两天一次，把他抱进实验室角落的浴室里，放满一池的泡泡，搓揉他那钢锯都切不断的黑头发。他为他朗读 《星球日报》，在睡前，或他泡澡的时候。这没什么麻烦的，至少一个氪星病人并不需要吃饭和频繁排泄。而且布鲁斯觉得自己已经习惯睡在操作台下面的地板上 了。  
　　好吧，或者故事可以这么讲述，布鲁斯·韦恩不愿意放任这株全无应激反应的氪星植物在手术台模样的晶簇上一躺整夜，仿若植根入土。  
　　当然啦，他种在那上面的时候布鲁斯偶尔也会走开，去逛逛超市，买些食物和日用品。最近的便利店长期供应很好的咖啡和三明治，经蝙蝠侠推断，他们是用古巴咖啡豆的。  
　　前黑暗骑士——现任通缉要犯把纸袋放在操作台上。他检查了数据——凯尔的心跳和血压跟他离开时完全一致。稳定，且无望。还好总是稳定的。  
　　凯尔躺在手术台上，在金色的阳光里。他大大地张着眼睛，这稍微有点不寻常。大部分时候他的眼睛都闭着，只偶尔睁开一两秒，眨一眨。重度昏迷中的人有时会如此，那并不代表他们已经醒了或将要苏醒。  
　　“三明治，要来一个吗？”他的陪护者脱下棒球帽扔在实验台上，从纸袋里掏出一份三明治，顺手剥掉上面的包装纸。他把夹着鱼肉和生菜的面包片在凯尔的鼻子跟前绕了两圈，很遗憾，超人的眼睫毛都没有抖动一下。  
　　“唔。氪星裸子植物不吃人类食物。”他喃喃着，坐在手术台边张口咬下，“我也不大喜欢这种，凯尔。比起阿尔弗雷德的手艺，这些都是噩梦。鱼肉简直是苦的，而且咖啡已经够苦了。”  
　　他把纸袋倒过来，用膝盖阻断了苹果们逃亡的路线，把饼干纸盒推到旁边。撕开奶油巧克力的包装时他露了一点笑容，他的脸反射在光芒四射的晶簇上，被棱镜般的切面割成无数不完整的小片。  
　　“凯尔，想不想吃巧克力？瞭望塔餐厅以前供应过的那种。”他扭过头，对着屏幕，唉声叹气，同时俯下身去，伏在自己的手肘上。任谁都看得出他是真的累了，他的壳子四分五裂，疲惫就从那些缝隙里流淌出来，像汗水一样，每一滴带着咸腥的气息。  
　　邪恶的蝙蝠侠丢开吃了一半的三明治，趴在操作台上专心致志地对付着一块无辜的巧克力。“在你醒过来在我头上烧出两个洞之前，我会把它们都吃光。”他用舌头裹着黑色的方块，眼睛盯着主控屏。他不抱希望，只是盯着，他习惯了而已。  
　　心跳和血压数据就在这一刻开始暴涨，告警音抽搐般有气无力地响了两声，布鲁斯从椅子上弹起来，把它关闭了。巧克力还叼在他嘴里，他的手按在太阳灯管的控制键上，随时准备关闭这从未接受过任何一种安全检测的特殊治疗器械。  
　　他把头转过去，去看那水晶的祭坛。他知道这种数据变化有什么意义，他知道可能有什么要醒了，一株开花的氪星树，或者带着怨恨的食人怪物。他没有机会慢 慢转头，无权像那些能够放纵自己懦弱几秒钟的人那样给自己的心理留一道脆弱的缓冲防线。他猛地转过头去，一只手按在控制键，一只手则伸进了操作台的抽屉。 他已经摸到了铅盒的缝隙——那个装着卢瑟留下的氪石戒指的盒子，不出所料，它也藏在这个实验室里。  
　　布鲁斯猛转头颅的同时，看见晶簇上的凯尔-艾尔也已扭转了他的脸。虚拟的黄金色热浪笼罩他全身，他的眼睛里正重新凝聚起太阳般的光辉。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　氪星人凯尔-艾尔的眼睛重又有了感情，他再度得回了那种可以被叫做“眼神”的东西。  
　　那是难以形容的——凝聚于一点，却包含了无数。布鲁斯看着他的眼睛，不由得想起这距离上一次自己这么做已经过了一年多。隔了这么久，发生了那么多事， 凯尔的眼神看起来跟他们在平行宇宙虫洞前最后分别时没什么不同，他的眼睛还是像晴空一样……但这是不可能的，他有变化。可怕的事情已经发生过了，未来的情 况说不定会更糟糕。他看他的眼神不可能还是那副老样子。在这晴空般的蔚蓝色下面，也许正有孕育着地狱火焰的熔浆翻涌。  
　　……几乎不用测试。他的视力已经恢复了，布鲁斯茫然地想着，大概只是视力，如果他的X视线和热视线一并恢复了，在氪石掏出来以前我多半就已经死了。  
　　这隐秘的念头让他紧绷的神经和肌肉略微松懈了少许，他把两只待命的手都松开，吐出没吃完的巧克力，转身挪到水晶台前，双手捧住凯尔的头。他不敢使多一点力气，他的手小心翼翼地贴着他的脸。“你能看见我吗……凯尔？”他轻声问，“如果你能说话……”  
　　凯尔的嘴唇颤动了几下。他没有张嘴。没有声音。连形似哮喘的喘气声也没有。他们之间的空气好像停了，连时间都有那么几秒不再转动。这段时间安静得令人心生焦虑。超人僵卧在那里，头也不再能多动一下。他沉滞了片刻，最后他眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“凯尔，现在假设你能听见我的声音。”布鲁斯托着他的头，小心翼翼地帮他扭动回仰躺的姿势，“你能听见我的话眨一下左眼试试。”  
　　凯尔的面部肌肉抽搐着，布鲁斯不清楚他内心想要给出的是一副什么样的表情。正义领主的首领肯定觉得这种纯人类的处理方式简直是种羞辱。即便超人还是现 在任人摆布的状态，布鲁斯也绝不是有能力扭断他脖子的个别生物之一。在超愈人类的存在眼里，过分小心未必不是种刻意看轻。这其中的分别很难把握。他极有可 能是想抖露一个极具嘲讽意味的冷笑。在正义领主掌控局势的两年里，只要在新闻上看见凯尔，他有一半的时间都带着一点令人不快的冷笑，还有一半则是面无表 情。  
　　那时他们已经很少见面。从蝙蝠侠拒绝参与正义领主的任何公开行动开始……他的存在感日益薄弱，态度和立场屡遭公众质疑。当超人制服小丑等长期袭扰高谭 的超级罪犯之后，蝙蝠侠在高谭人心目中的权威也一落千丈。“你把能做的都做完了，我还能再做点什么？”他曾经说过的，他对凯尔-艾尔说过这样的话。那时那 种冷笑就停在超人的嘴角。  
　　他确实从没指望过凯尔在经过一切之后还能对他露出克拉克·肯特式的温和笑容，说一句：“多谢。”那太超现实了。  
　　凯尔的脸抽搐了几下，嘴角有了点变化，但还构不成任何一种笑容。好在他最后总算眨了一下左眼。  
　　“我们再来试一次。”布鲁斯执拗地说道，“你能看见我的脸就眨两下右眼。”  
　　这一次凯尔没有费力气去挪动脸上的肌肉群，他轻快地眨了两下右眼。  
　　布鲁斯松了一口气。他跌坐在手术台边最近的椅子上，汗水涔涔，从他的额头上滚落下来。他的一只手还搭在凯尔脸上。当他意识到这点后他像触电般把手拿开了。  
　　“抱歉。”他精疲力竭，且看起来毫无诚意地喃喃道。  
　　他调试仪器，调出埃米尔·汉密尔顿的工作日志数据权作对比。这份记录在过去的五天里他已经看过很多遍。里面详细地记录了氪星人活体实验中的各种应激反 应和控制能力测试。在那艘漂浮的愚人船上科学家们每天的工作是套着实验服折磨超人。伤害他，再治愈他。或者假定他能够自愈并详实记录他自愈的过程。他们假 定他有感觉并测试他神经反应的强度，但他们从未假定他内心有强烈的负面情绪反应。  
　　汉密尔顿教授在日志中提到自己无法忽略超人与以往那些“实验动物”的最大区别。那就是绝大部分的人类曾经将他视作同类，人们曾与他交流了解他的思想 ——即使那可能都是谎言——最后，人类沦丧在他的强权控制之下，险些成为他治下的奴隶。“我意识到我在研究一类异种希特勒。他的非人类因素长期作用于人 类，影响巨大无可挽回。这个生物的意识存在已经高于他的物种特征，更为我们所熟悉。在我们的星球上他曾经无可匹敌，这让一些人一面对他就手软，有些人想要 利用他为自己获利，此外，另有他的意志崇拜者混进我们这个客观向上的研究团体……所以我申请撤换掉以下人员，以利于我们的研究工作更有效率地开展……”  
　　杜卡说过，布鲁斯会后悔救下老汉密尔顿一命。他是对的，在之前的五天里，在他一个字一个字过滤研究日志的过程中，这种悔意，乃至复仇的念头，不止一次燃烧过布鲁斯的脑叶，刺痛过布鲁斯的眼睛。  
　　可是杀死一个汉密尔顿并不能抵消凯尔已承受的，也不能改善他将要承受的。事情不是变坏，就是要变得更坏。汉密尔顿教授跟莱克斯·卢瑟是一种人，他们执 著地供奉着人类的存在价值，并狂热地期待着此类殉道般的奉献和死亡，这是一种病态的宗教狂热，只不过他们在神龛里膜拜的是科学之光。  
　　布鲁斯很清楚，杀了他不能解决任何问题。再说，让这种人得偿所愿就更不明智。可这不妨碍他恨他。就像他理解乔·齐尔同情乔·齐尔又无法不去仇恨乔·齐尔。反正这一点是没法改变的了。  
　　凯尔醒了，他的意识在恢复，他显然认得出眼前这人，他的昔日同盟者与背叛者。布鲁斯懂得该怎样表演。他至少有十种方法，能重新博得他的信任——暂时 的。但那有什么意义呢？地球人的谎言和手段在氪星人的眼里早晚都是一片灰烬。倘若凯尔的视力完全恢复，他一定能觉察到布鲁斯在这一年里是真的老了，他能看 见人类细胞的个体变化，能看见血液流动、激素分泌，甚至原子之间的熵变……只要他想，他能洞悉布鲁斯不可抗拒的生物性衰退和感情波动。既然他可以恢复，卢 瑟的这套设备有效，那么他终有一天能恢复到透过合金抽屉看见那个铅制小盒子的地步。他会立刻顿悟到蝙蝠侠仍是不可靠的，这个狡诈多疑的人类始终想要握有随 时能击败超人的筹码。  
　　对着超人演戏根本没有意义。  
　　“我不确定你是否清楚其他人的情况。”布鲁斯说，“我得告诉你情况都不大好。你们分开后，约翰未经审判就被送去了斯特里克监狱岛【注14】， 他们把他的戒指没收了，把他跟一些世界级的恶棍关在一起。”他调整了太阳灯的角度，一些光打在凯尔的身体中段。尴尬的是，浮动的摄像头随着光源改变紧随着 挪至那片区域，屏幕上出现氪星人关键部位的闪亮特写。没有面具的蝙蝠侠把棒球帽子脱下来捏在手里，盯着那个看了几秒钟。他揉搓着那顶帽子，揉到又皱又烂， 方才又扣回了自己的头上。这时他顺手把镜头切换了，让镜头对准凯尔的脸。  
　　“听见我刚才的话了吗？听见了就眨一下左眼。”  
　　凯尔静静地躺着，眨了一下左眼。这一瞬间的动作被他做得傻乎乎的。他面无表情，瞧着认真得像个年幼的小孩。  
　　“戴安娜好得多，她不是美国人，也从未拥有过美国国籍，在天堂岛【注15】的干预下她被驱逐出境。尚恩九个月前被送到51区【注16】实 验室，参考你的情况，他的处境可以想象。沙耶娜也一样，我有线人得到一份记录，登记称她在送去后一周内就过世了……不要拼命眨你的眼睛，凯尔，先听我说 完：那是一份漏洞百出的记录，有可能是伪造的。如果她还活着依然身处地球，我们很快就能找到她的。”他说到这里，停顿了一秒钟。当他重新开口时他补充 道：“——只要你恢复了。你要救出他们是易如反掌的事，而且我愿意尽我可能地帮忙。”  
　　凯尔不再眨眼睛了。他瞪着摄像头，布鲁斯觉得他那个眼神似乎已经表达了一种明确的感情。他的眼里有一点笑意。不是嘲讽，而是微笑。  
　　然后他把眼睛闭上了。仪器显示他的心跳正在放慢，很慢……比汉密尔顿的记录中任何时候都慢。他的血压平稳，呼吸均匀。布鲁斯在不可抗拒地冒了一阵寒栗之后，突然意识到这些数据跟他所熟知的，凯尔以前在瞭望塔修整时的生命指数完全一致。他只是睡着了。  
　　其实照汉密尔顿的实验数据看来……这一年里，凯尔根本就没有真正地“睡着”过。  
　　“凯尔？”布鲁斯走近他，轻拍他的脸颊。这好像没什么用。氪星人躺在那儿，全部的肌肉都松懈了，他的鼻腔里发出不易觉察的呼噜声，像地球上某些温顺的哺乳动物休憩时会有的那样。  
　　“凯尔……”布鲁斯的声音低下去。他的手又停在凯尔的脸上了，但这次，凯尔看不见，他也不需要对他的僭越行为说抱歉。  
　　“那你就睡会儿吧。”他说，“……做个快乐点的梦。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注14】：Stryker’s Island，卢瑟经常被关进去的那个独立岛屿监狱。  
　　【注15】：Paradise Island，神奇女侠戴安娜公主的老家。在3,000年以前由奥林匹斯山的五位女神创造的岛屿，居住着信奉赫拉的亚马逊女战士，拥有永恒的生命，并一直 守护着末日之门（Doom's Doorway），是如同潘多拉之盒（Pandora's Box）一样的入口，是各种怪物的监禁之所。  
　　【注16】：众说纷纭的美国空军基地，传说是美国军方研究外星人相关项目的基地。周围有很多外星人特色景点。如《独立日》等美国科幻大片也都对此地有过不同风格的描写。

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　“……联合国安全理事会瓦勒塔斯制裁委员会25日称，将着手‘全面启动’对北非地区动乱的应急方案，抑制瓦勒塔斯政权【注17】挑起的多民族争端已刻不容缓。”  
　　布鲁斯放低报纸，露出一双眼睛：“你强制他们停止战争。当时你办到了。但民族矛盾惟有历时悠久的民族逐渐融合才可能化解，尽管民族主义领导人能够在正 义领主展现的力量面前暂时退却，一旦这种力量带来的持续压迫彻底消失，他们就会死灰复燃，矛盾也会愈加突出。代联合国平息北非地区多国动乱的整个计划本身 就存在问题，你应该跟我商量的，凯尔。”他停顿了一会儿，又举起报纸。“力量覆盖全球——仅仅两年。没有任何一种地区性的问题是在两年的时间内就能消弭 的。你的策略更适合在数代人的漫长时间里逐渐推行，一种细腻而有条不紊的规范化……当然，其实那样的话，结果会更难预料。”  
　　他盘腿坐在一把便于装卸的简易躺椅上读着报纸，对面是另一张躺椅。超人凯尔-艾尔半躺在那里，背后垫着卢瑟那张单人床上的枕头。他们面对着面，一个朗 读，另一个则只能听下去。如今的报刊上除了国际新闻都是假消息，除了国内新闻都是坏消息，美联邦浮沉于乱世，仿佛乌托邦似的孤岛。可那是假象。《星球日 报》偶尔还有两三篇有所暗示的时评，但是，即便露易丝·莱恩那样的大牌记者也无法将明确针砭时弊的文章发表出去。  
　　正义领主时期，世界被无条件地戒严了。正义领主强令所有国家停止一切长期存在和正在进行的纷争，加入联合国签订统一宣言，保证外贸开放和国际互助。与 此同时，自由言论被废止了，互联网络建立实名上网机制，严格分级、筛除、过滤一切可传播的信息源。美国首当其冲，电视节目减少，评论性节目无法通过审批， 公众被不断加码的戒严局势搞得人心惶惶，报纸上却只有一片平和之声。  
　　“一切都是从那时候开始的。”布鲁斯折起报纸，伸手从旁边的操作台上拿了一块饼干。他没有吃掉饼干，而是像火星人以前在瞭望塔餐厅常干的那样，用三根手指转动那片圆形的面粉小食。“托你的福，莱克斯·卢瑟没有逃过‘特科抹人诅咒’【注18】， 而你却成了第一个逃过审判的谋刺者。在此之后，是你取得了国会的支持，保证副总统顺利继任……不，应该说，你推送一个合格的服从者继任，并以武力强权换取 了不可想象的政治实力。凯尔，这不是紧急状态，那后来发生的事，是你在以你的意志改造这个世界。甚至这不是种‘革命’，你站在上帝的视角，做人类要几千年 后才能明白的事。但即便是你，也不敢说几千年后人类还依然存在。”  
　　凯尔安静地坐着，他的面部表情略带沮丧，不过，还算平静。他曾洞悉蝙蝠侠永远也无法洞悉的真理，那是他的亲眼所见。有时布鲁斯·韦恩十分后悔在大家都还心平气和的时候，没能多了解一些凯尔的所见所闻。这对判断他的未来动向很有好处……而那时的未来，现在也已成了过去。  
　　这是第八天，病人已经能够随意操纵脸上的肌肉了，只是还没有开口说过话。他的手指有时抽动，布鲁斯认为那是个不错的兆头。当他注意到凯尔的手指又开始抽动时，他放下饼干，挪近了椅子，抬起他的双脚放在腿上搓揉。  
　　“加油，老伙计。”身为蝙蝠侠大概是想要露出一个鼓舞人心的微笑，可惜他失败了。每次令人绝望的阅读过后他都显得形容恹恹。“加油。我知道你很希望立刻好起来……”希望一切能好起来的人太多了，他木然地想，而我们算是其中比较幸运的一类。  
　　“……”凯尔的蓝眼睛里流露出布鲁斯看不懂的神情。他的目光落在高谭人身上，上上下下，缓慢地扫视着他，审视他，也许已经看穿了他，他的衣服、他的皮肤、他的心肺。凯尔无法表达是个难得机会。如果他已经摆脱了沉默的束缚，从墨菲斯【注19】织就的罗网中挣脱出来，布鲁斯便不再知晓，自己还有没有述说意见的机会。他们的力量悬殊太大，倘若他想在直接交手中胜过凯尔……不，那是个一点也不可笑的笑话。就像是高谭，就像是那时在高谭。  
　　凯尔从夜空中飞下来的时候他完全不知道会发生那种事。他像以前一样，像以前的多少次一样替他挡住了子弹。来自小丑的子弹。“总有一天会有一颗射中 你！”他那么愤怒，他那无匹的怒气惊慑到了在场所有的人，无论是警察还是恶徒，他的那铁爪一样的手指抓住了小丑的脖子，“总有一天！你不会再有第二次的机 会，你是个人，你不能这样苛待你自己！”  
　　这太奇怪了，总是这种重复的对话，这种莫名其妙的愤怒。来自一个弑君者——来自一个杀死当届总统的极端分子。他不是早对他说过很多遍了吗？——“我已经习惯躲避子弹了。”布鲁斯说。  
　　那时候狂风大作，把他的披风和他的斗篷吹向同一个方向。他们如此刻这样视线相对，又搞不清对方心中所想。布鲁斯毕竟不是尚恩，火星人除却会用手指灵活地玩饼干以外，还会读心术。  
　　倘若布鲁斯是尚恩，他能知道凯尔下一步要做什么，他会阻止他的。高谭城现在又恢复到老样子，经济萧条，治安低下。小丑还在疯人院里扮演好好先生，就又有新的疯子狂笑着，出没于深夜的小巷。  
　　“切除他的脑前叶你只是抹杀了‘一个小丑’。这些疯子的成因复杂，每个人都不一样。”布鲁斯站起来，让自己的背靠着最近的台子，他抓起凯尔的手指，一 根一根地捏揉过去。“你不能用你的道德标准来要求举世的人类。违规，就改造。重点是，他们为什么会疯掉。是否能有希望使他们自愿地回到正常中来，不再发 疯。”他放下那只手，握起另外一只，继续揉着，又说，“可是我们时间有限，我们是人……从结果看，你的方法是有效的，仅仅是祭品大得过了头。”  
　　手指从指节间插过去，他握着那只绵软无力的、曾经可以托起一颗星球的手。一种熟悉的寒意——一种绝望的严寒蔓延在他的思绪里。凯尔依然没有太剧烈的表情变化，这说明了什么？他还能理解布鲁斯·韦恩的话吗？他还愿意理解一个人类的话语吗？  
　　这一年过去后，他是不是终于意识到自己对人类的爱，是种跨越种族的一厢情愿？从凯尔杀死总统卢瑟的那一刻起，他就永远不再会是历史书上公认的英雄。他不再是个英雄。可那之后他的作为和经历，没有一点，是为了他自己。他自己没有任何既得利益。  
　　他们从平行宇宙被移交归来时，总统先生立刻宣布将他们分散羁押，同时全国在已有政策上加强戒严力度和全面监控强度……他成功连任了，以“打败了超能力 野心家的英雄”的名义。直至现在……他坐拥了正义领主梳理过的政权，却没有能力完整承继他们的既定方针。国际形势日益失控，没有一方势力能如正义领主那 样，切实地压服所有的矛盾。更多的人丧失了小小的安全和幸福……还有什么能让危机平复？难道要重新组建一个超级英雄组织来直接指导联合国？  
　　在这一切过后，还会有第二次的机会吗？  
　　嵌在布鲁斯指间的手指，忽然慢慢地收拢了。起初，那动作仍似一种无法自控的抽搐收缩，慢慢地，它不再颤抖。凯尔用这种方式抓住了他的救助者，和一直以来的异见者。  
　　他的嘴唇微微翘起，张开，一个清晰的单词振动着他俩之间的空气：“你……”  
　　布鲁斯用另一只手托住他的脖子，以防他伤着自己的颈椎。可那是没有必要的，来自黄太阳光的辐射已转化为能够驱策这异乡人躯壳的生命力量。他直挺挺地离开了靠垫——刚刚一吋——抓握住布鲁斯的手。那不很用力。若他现在用力，也许还是能捏碎他的骨头。  
　　“你……是……”他的声音并不响亮，也不算沙哑。那就是凯尔-艾尔应有的声音，只是有些断断续续罢了。他一个单词一个单词地往外丢，他说，“你……是……对……的……【You...were...right...】”  
　　他用了过去时态。  
　　布鲁斯怔愣住了。过去的八天里他一直在喋喋不休。这只是为了履行某种惯例，大家都说要尽量一刻不停地陪着植物人说话，有利于苏醒和复健。这是有科学依据的……关于某些应激反应的实验表明……  
　　哦好吧。他不知道这曾经“就是上帝”的氪星男人到底在特指他说过的哪个观点、哪一句话……他至少说了有几百几千句。  
　　“是的。【Yes.】”他愣在那里，条件反射式地简短地回答了。  
　　凯尔攥着他的手指，依然不很用力，却也不肯放松。他不撒手，布鲁斯也不敢动弹。他们僵在那里好几分钟后，他听见凯尔又开口道：“你还好吧？【Are you all right?】”  
　　进行时态。流畅多了。声音平静没什么怒气。暂时还是安全的。  
　　徒劳的、卑劣的分析。自厌情绪一刹那吹拂过布鲁斯的脸颊。他抽动了一下嘴角。“是的。【Yes.】”他喃喃道。  
　　然后他感觉与他交握着的那些手指缓缓地，几乎不可察觉地，松开了。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注17】：这个是原创的，词源是Varietas Caucasia（代指白种人种族）。  
　　【注18】：传说因为印第安特科抹人给美国总统哈里下了诅咒，称每过20年就要有个美国总统死于任上。其实自里根被刺侥幸存活后之后这个诅咒就似乎消亡了，这里蝙蝠只是引用典故在口头上涮涮超人。  
　　【注19】：Morpheus，希腊神话里的梦神。

 

ACT Ⅲ Scene 4.情节同步插图，感谢望月海凝太太友情绘制:  
　　

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　凯尔提出那个要求是在他们抵达实验室后的第十二天。“陪我去看看她。”他说，“露易丝，我想你知道她在哪儿。”  
　　这是他恢复后第一次提出关于自己的要求。他已行动自如，只是没有飞起来过。同样的，在之前的几天里，没有任何迹象表明他异于地球人的那些能力依然存在，这是布鲁斯最难启齿的一个部分，他无法直接开口发问，他也没有掌握过任何可以衡量凯尔能力的精确数值。  
　　他们不同程度地躲避着对方，用沉默来过滤尴尬。自从凯尔拿回了他的语言能力，他们之间的对话变得简单明了，每天只有寥寥几句。他们说英语，偶尔夹杂几 个外来的词汇，从来没有使用过氪星语。那不再像以前，他们从来不开玩笑。布鲁斯维持着某种紧绷已经有两三天了，每天四个钟头左右的浅眠无法恢复他的精神， 在第十二天的凌晨四点，当一只来自超人的手扶在他的后腰上时他以一种超人类的速度从地板上弹了起来，踢飞毯子并掐住那手的主人的脖子。  
　　没有光源，好在他们都习惯了在黑暗中视物。布鲁斯看清了对方的脸，他的声音粗糙，夹杂着暴怒，完全是蝙蝠侠的风格：“你——！”他没办法呼唤对方的名 字，那穿着短袖格子衬衫和牛仔裤的年轻男人。多少年了他的脸全无变化，一场折磨过后他的头发略微长了一点，能够切分岁月的不同因素仿佛也就只存在这么一点 点。  
　　只差一副眼镜。布鲁斯需要咬住自己的嘴唇来预防自己叫出另外一个名字。  
　　“……这打扮不适合你。”布鲁斯松开手，瞥了一眼休眠的屏幕上飘来飘去的时钟，“才四点，我刚刚睡着。”  
　　“我……”凯尔的一只手还搭在他的背上，“想让你上床去睡。”  
　　布鲁斯冷笑起来。“那是莱克斯·卢瑟的床。”说到最后一个词的时候他笑出了声，仿佛那真是一句值得一笑的话。但接着，他发现卢瑟这个咒语般的名字已经 无法在凯尔那张与人类外表相似的光滑的脸上划出任何痕迹来了。凯尔伸出，另一只手，抄过他的胸前，在他开始反抗以前，就把他整个人都从绝缘地板上拖了起 来。  
　　凯尔抱着着他就像抱着某种填塞轻质棉的人形公仔。布鲁斯蜷起身体来挣扎，他惊讶地发现自己根本无法从超人的臂间挣脱开来，而一直以来这些挣扎技巧对付 凯尔都很奏效。他意识到那些模拟的黄色光源十分有效，凯尔的力量已渐复原——甚至，他照得太久，吸收了充足的能量，他的力气比之前更强大了。  
　　也可能是之前的他还懂得手下留情。  
　　凯尔把他扔在床上。褥子很软，那过程并不痛。当他打算坐起来时，超人就站在床脚那里看着他：“躺好，布鲁斯。你需要睡觉。”  
　　他乖乖躺着，忐忑了一阵，听得见凯尔在床脚徘徊的声音。过了好一会儿，那氪星大块头又开口了：“你没睡，布鲁斯。你是睡不着吗？”  
　　是的。一点不可避免的神经衰弱。像他这样长期处于紧张状态下的人类难免沾染的小毛病。过去的一年里有加重的趋势，他常失眠，不过也使用过一些非药物的方法来调整。他不能服药，他还不能成为任何一种非自身力量的被控者。  
　　“我只是不想睡。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“你在考虑要怎样说服我去干你计划好的事情吗？”无情的问题。太直接了。而且他挑了凌晨时分四点来钟这种令人崩溃的时间。  
　　“……要操纵你很容易。”这是句失眠鬼的胡话。布鲁斯蜷在枕头和毯子之间，他不需要它们中的任何一样。困得极度想睡的人才会渴望它们。尽管如此，他身下那床单柔滑的触感还是令他暗暗有些满意的。卢瑟显然不是那种会在物质方面刻意追求苦行的人。  
　　凯尔坐在床沿，贴着墙壁慢慢躺下了。床上多了一个肩膀宽阔的超人之后，物质享受的程度显然正在直线下降。蝙蝠侠无法保持蜷伏的姿势，除非他想被立刻挤下去。他只好拉长他的身体，伸展四肢。他们心怀鬼胎地靠在一起共享老仇人遗下的寝具。  
　　黎明在他们看不见的上方到来时，凯尔说：“陪我去看看她。露易丝，我想你知道她在哪儿。”  
　　原来如此。超人凯尔-艾尔总算也是个谋略家。  
　　当然，这世界上大部分的人都自诩为谋略家，只是谋略的水平总有高下之别。没有一种殷勤尽是付出毫无所求。这在逻辑范围内，可以接受。  
　　“啊，爱情。【Ah, love.】”他脱口而出。又花了几秒钟，因为睡眠不足而昏昏沉沉的脑壳才调度出往昔的记忆，两相比对下他发现这句话他曾经对他说过。一年前。在他们侵入平行宇宙捕捉正义联盟的那一天。他们分别前的最后一天。  
　　天亮以后他换了件干净的T恤。他们从废弃的废水处理厂出发，搭乘地铁进入大都会的主城区。正义领主被捕之后，露易丝·莱恩离开了超人为她准备的安全住 所，开始四处搬家漂泊。她拒绝更改名字，也顺利得回了原来的报社职位。但作为“超人前女友”，她始终处在政府部门的监控之下，以防她遭受仇视超能力者的极 端分子伤害，同时亦要防止她成为“超人精神的代言”。  
　　后者是不可能的。在超人被羁押消失后，她第一个发表了颂扬人类自由精神的报刊文章《为什么我们不需要超人》。出于政府推动的宣传目的，这篇时评获得了去年的普利策批评报道奖。  
　　地铁转车时凯尔提出要配副眼镜。布鲁斯寸步不离地盯着他，他们一前一后推开眼镜店的玻璃门，表情肃穆且还有些凶狠。地铁周围的连锁商店都很空旷，许多常用品的货架都空着，相反的，那眼镜店却商品满架。恐慌一来，人们囤积食物和洗发水，却仿佛再也无所谓能否看清这世界。  
　　店里只有一个店员，趴在柜台上无精打采；这里没有四处常见的摄像头。布鲁斯在确认了这一点后才允许凯尔走进去。事实上，他们一人配了一副眼镜，布鲁斯拿出一张瑞士银行的借记卡付账。  
　　“我以为你的账户都被联邦冻结了。”凯尔饶有兴味地看着他在账单上用陌生的字体签下“莱纳德·卢克”名字。走出店门后，他用还算欢快的声音开口。  
　　“莱纳德·卢克是莱克斯·卢瑟的化名。”布鲁斯把磁卡塞进牛仔裤的口袋，“区别是，本体已经挂了，这位卢克先生还活得好好的。因此我不介意帮他花几个钱。”  
　　“……好吧，我也不介意。”凯尔干咳了一声道。  
　　“我在考虑要不要提醒你……克拉克·肯特现在应该在监狱里？”布鲁斯转过脸来瞧着他。窄窄的镜框让布鲁斯看起来瘦削得多，也可能是糟糕的睡眠状况真的使他消瘦和衰弱了。  
　　“唔，是我提供的逮捕名单，第一批。他是第一个站出来的，在报纸上发表无政府主义言论，抨击正义领主的统一戒严措施。不抓他抓谁。”外星人凯尔-艾尔顶着小镇男孩克拉克·肯特的脸毫无悔意。  
　　“那时我以为你疯了。你越了界，自己又无法承受，所以分裂了，要抹杀克拉克来放手过去。”布鲁斯往自动贩售车票的机器里丢着硬币，他磨着牙，用蝙蝠侠那压抑的嗓门儿低声道，“其实你现在疯得更厉害，外星人。”  
　　他从触屏的反光看到凯尔躲在他身后偷笑。“哦。”那外星混蛋居然还点了点头。  
　　列车把他们送往星球日报大楼，那车站贴满传单，一切如旧。若仔细一些查看，会发现传单大多是祈祷会和戒酒、戒药互助集会的，还有以物易物的黑市广告。 一个花童模样的男孩走进他们，果然捧着一个装满玫瑰的纸箱。“要枪吗，先生们？”他用孩子惯有的细软声线招揽生意，“我叔叔家里应有尽有。”  
　　他们一齐摇头，他就识相地走开了。“你下过枪支戒严令，取消了合法持枪的许可，没收民间枪支。你现在还觉得那行之有效？”布鲁斯从墙上撕下几张黑市交易的联系电话。他动作很快，撕了就直接塞进裤袋。但他扭头偷看时发现凯尔正盯着他塞在裤袋里的手，便不由得叹了口气。  
　　“当时确实对改善治安很有效用。”凯尔低声道，“……你打算支持他们的生意？”  
　　布鲁斯恶声恶气道：“正有此意，不然你以为我哪里弄来的特殊材料修复卢瑟留下的设备。难道是去你的城堡？去年他们用高能水下炸弹——”  
　　“……停。”凯尔绕过他，径直往星球日报大楼里走去。他们默默无声地走进电梯，直奔克拉克·肯特和露易丝·莱恩曾一同工作过的楼层。时事版区比原先萧条很多，许多位置都空着，有的空桌子上只余下一台电脑或几张纸，也有的除了空空的隔板与桌台以外什么都不剩。  
　　“她在那儿。”布鲁斯站在接待厅的角落里，远远地指了指斜对面主编办公室，“她接了佩里·怀特的工作。”  
　　“我知道。”凯尔打断他道。这太像一句胡话了，布鲁斯忍不住多瞟了他几眼。  
　　“……她没有站在任何一边。”他靠在墙上，巧妙地藏身在一株棕榈树盆景后面。疲惫霸占了他的脸，他一字一句地补充道，“而且她一直在呼吁释放克拉克· 肯特这类右倾主义的政治犯。公众呼声很高，他们还不知道肯特先生的大名已经高悬在斯特里克监狱岛的计划内死亡名单上整整三年了。你自己搞的。”  
　　他们听见高跟鞋的声音，隔着八九码的距离也那么清晰。超人和蝙蝠侠跻身在墙角，为了合理均分那株宽度有限的遮挡物不得不紧紧贴在一起。  
　　莱恩小姐还是那么一身酒红色的职装，她从办公室里出来，表情忿忿，对着两个新人大发脾气，要他们修改新闻标题。  
　　“带一点暗示！暗示你们懂吗？”她的声音清脆，依然是他们早就熟悉的高音调子，“这是我们现在唯一能做的，把你们的良心放进去！没什么好怕的，我熟悉流程和尺度。”  
　　布鲁斯用眼角窥看身边人的表情。真糟糕，他几乎没有表情——这让他莫名地焦躁难言。“快点儿，去抱头痛哭吧。把你自己还给她，小镇男孩。”他说。  
　　他的声音像隔着一层泡沫。他有点儿诧异自己的声音居然变成了这样子，这一定都是失眠的错。  
　　“不。”凯尔转过身，深吸一口气，又慢慢地都吐尽了。“我的问题完了，骑士先生，”他飞快地说道，“龙已经死了……可你的风车还在。”

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　从星球日报回来的路上他们居然在电影院买了杯沙冰。市景不大好，电影业却并不萧条，伦理片出乎意料地大卖，还有几部击败外星人的英雄题材片上座率也很 高。通缉犯先生们并没有买票入场观赏总统痛殴外星人的特技效果，凯尔在门口徘徊了一会儿，表情尴尬地开口跟布鲁斯讨了些零钱。  
　　他的神色肃穆，仿佛是要进行一桩思忖已久的秘密活动，结果却是他在上座率荒芜的时间跑进电影院专门买了一杯黑越橘沙冰，上面插了两根吸管。  
　　“如果两天之内你被重新泡进大试管里，全是因为这杯该死的蠢沙冰。”这让蝙蝠侠万般不爽，一路上他都没再说过话，兀自顶着黑眼圈把脸别向窗口。沙冰慢 慢化成了水，凯尔没办法劝服布鲁斯啜上一口，就自顾自开始吸吮。最后几口时他发出很响亮的声音，像个欠缺教养的西部小孩。布鲁斯坐在他旁边，几乎捏碎了老 拳。  
　　重回废水厂地下密室之后，凯尔把那个耗费力气带回来的空塑料杯放在操作台上，用令人愤怒的夸张口气地向他多日来的救护者炫耀道：“你不会相信的，那是我尝过最好的沙冰。以前就是，我从来没想过还能再尝一次。我原以为你会愿意来一口的，布鲁斯。”  
　　布鲁斯有些困扰地瞥着他，努力想弄明白他话里所有显而易见和不怎么明显的含义，但他失败了。他的颅内仿佛塞满了灰败的棉絮，思考变得迟滞，他需要睡眠。  
　　他知道该怎么做，能让自己及时入睡，保持良好的体力和状态。用他一年来习惯的招数，他处于这样的困境时养成的不良恶习。曾经握有整个世界最大政治实权 的那个超人正坐在躺椅上翻看在路上顺手买的两本蠢到极点的硬汉派侦探小说，这个情景逼着布鲁斯·韦恩不得不尽快避开他，好好睡上一觉。  
　　他独自进了浴室，撑着胀痛的头皮强迫自己先刮了脸——不熟悉的剃刀在他的下巴上割出两道血痕。这一天样样不顺，他只是勉强能忍。  
　　不过，几分钟后，当布鲁斯躺进他熟悉的白色泡沫里时，那种胀痛感便消失了。习惯带来的安全感轻拥着他，他让自己尽可能深地浸没在温水里，闭上眼睛开始 想象他想象过无数遍的情色细节。仅仅是习惯性的，他勃起了。欲望并不比在庄园被软禁时来得更猛烈，他伸手抚摸自己的敏感点，努力想要捕捉微薄的快乐。那是 真正的快乐感觉，每次只有一点点，像如用一根极细的吸管啜吸沙冰，只能浅尝辄止，且累积不易。要达成高潮他得在这里泡到满池水都冷透。他心知肚明，他早就 习惯这种结局了。  
　　布鲁斯和着泡沫握住了自己的阴茎，起先他从不用力，只是沿着它的形状来回滑动。更猛烈的部分要留到稍后，而现在——是时候张一张嘴，发出一点声音来加 强幻象，给这种荒谬的自渎添油加醋。不止一个人观摩过他和泡沫做爱的景象，虽然他删除了FBI连同莱基特那无耻混蛋私藏的所有视频存档，这种曾被窥视的羞 耻感还是涨遍了他的全身。杜卡也知道这个。那老阴谋家在他的身体上为所欲为时反复向他暗示自己所知甚多。可这些不会影响他的，他的梦幻中从来都没有他们的 脸。  
　　他握住自己，关节渐渐扣紧，指尖捻在欲望尖端的入口上，压抑地呼出一口热气。脚步声响了，必须要是这个时刻，这是最恰当的一次，简直美妙极了。他眯着眼睛，隔着晨雾般的水蒸气与他的幻想对望。“来吧……【Come on...】”他放肆地呻吟起来，一只手圈住浴缸的边缘。  
　　然后那幻象之子就走近来，步入他构思好的迷雾之境，强而有力的手拂开水雾，抚摸他鼻翼和嘴唇。他的另一只手深潜入水，拉开布鲁斯自己的手指，取而代之。那只明显要烫热许多的手握住了他的阴茎。  
　　“克拉……凯尔？！【Cla...Kal?!】”布鲁斯像是被太阳的日珥灼痛了一样惊跳起来，大量浮着泡泡的热水被他掀出了浴缸。他的后脑嗑在水龙头上，不算很痛，但这让他清醒得多了。  
　　凯尔-艾尔倚坐在浴缸的边沿上。光穿不透，雾带不走，他是真实的存在。他的蓝眼睛灼灼发亮，他的手还停留在布鲁斯的阴茎上，这是最要命的一个部分，布鲁斯老实躺着，眼睛死瞪着他，并没有疯狂挣扎——以免给自己造成人工去势的意外悲剧。  
　　“出去，超人。”他简明扼要地命令道。  
　　凯尔应声动了。他的手指在水下移动。布鲁斯突然开始仇视自己身体对于外来刺激的敏感反应。他感觉到粗壮有力的指节包住他的全部欲望，那该死的脆弱的人 类生殖部件。太清晰了……他能感觉出每一个指头具体的位置……现在，它们开始蠕动了，在阴囊附近画圈，这让他完全受不了，他向后仰着，咬住了嘴唇。  
　　手的主人环住他的脖子，把嘴唇贴上他的耳朵。“53次。”布鲁斯发现凯尔的声音变得像雾一样。又或者正在疏离、变化、将要消逝的是他自己。  
　　“过去的一年里你这样做过53次，当你睡不着时，你就跟泡沫一起快活。”凯尔变成的雾这样说，“起初他们不清楚，只是觉得你在浴室里待得太久。后来他们把这当做电影来看，埃里克·莱基特留了不止一份视频……后来你用一个构思好的病毒把它们都删了。”  
　　“你不可能知道！”布鲁斯尖叫起来。当然凯尔说的事情还不值得为之尖叫。所有噩梦般的旧事都不值得为之尖叫。他尖叫，因为凯尔含住了他的一侧耳垂开始 吸吮。他吸吮什么都很大声，仿佛那也是能啜着沙冰的吸管。布鲁斯伸出手去要推开他，他的手掌先碰到的是凯尔的衬衫。他一丝不挂，他竟然还穿着衬衫，这让他 的愤恨又平白升温了几度。  
　　“我听见的。”凯尔总算挪开了些，布鲁斯被他吮过的地方随着血液冲撞还在隐隐生疼，他水下的手动得快起来，比泡沫爱好者幻想过的要快得多——力度更大，不容置疑。  
　　布鲁斯喘息着扯碎了那衬衫的前襟：“什么时候？！什么时候？！”他们给他这个，他们竟然让他听这个。他们把凯尔泡在氪石溶液里，暴露在红太阳光下，用 氪针传导高频电流直接插入皮下刺激他，用特殊的酸液滴蚀他的伤口，然后他们给他听取蝙蝠侠自渎的声音。这些混乱的想法快要把布鲁斯逼疯了。他怒火中烧，迫 不得已地临近了高潮。  
　　“一年，布鲁斯，我一直在听你的声音。”凯尔在他的耳边低语，嘴唇飞快地振动着，吐露咒语。那魔咒的根源物就靠在他的脸颊附近喷着热气，却迟迟没有碰 上去。“红太阳辐射下我对氪石溶液的反应太剧烈，所有的能力一瞬间都消失了，除了超级听力。我感觉不到超人，我只是我，但我能听见地球上的声音，依然能锁 定到每一个我想听到的人。我找过许多人，但有的人根本不出声……我找过露易丝，她正在参与访谈……你知道内容，我只好逃走了。最后我找到了你，我听到你仍 在搞些阴谋诡计。你死不悔改……尽管你已经把自己搭了进去。你跟莱基特周旋，在浴缸里跟泡沫做爱。我知道你买通FBI，你联合忍者大师，你同阿尔弗雷德策 划的所有事……在我们造的‘愚人船’里，我知道你早晚会为我而来。”  
　　超人的嘴唇最终贴上了布鲁斯的脸。“我不能停下来不听，因为这是我唯一的知觉……若停下来，我不知道它会不会跟我的眼睛、我的声音、我的触觉一样彻底 消失。那天我听见你就在玻璃罩的外面。杜卡劝你回头，你该那时回头，但你为我而来……你死不悔改。你真是个愚蠢的人类，布鲁斯·韦恩。”他托着他的头，磨 蹭着他的脸。氪星人的舌尖蹭过纯人类的伤口，连同泡沫一起，让那里疼得火辣辣的。最终，凯尔停下来，悬停在那嘴唇上方，停了好几个地球秒，才端端正正地印 下去了。  
　　“蝙蝠侠是不会明白的。”那氪星怪物用一个吻宣布道，“不过我无所谓。”  
　　与此同时，他的手指动得那么准确又那么快。这是任何人类都无法给予的精确感觉，布鲁斯在恍惚之中发出尖锐的呻吟。他射了出来，掉落在前所未有的强烈高潮里。  
　　而事实上，那里并不是阳光扑面的神之领域。事实上那里只有一片粘稠深重的黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT Ⅳ. ZnchthAusern 教养院**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　那老人用関平【注20】熟悉的模式，将黑色的细斜纹圆点领带打好。温莎结，関平不得不承认他动作利落漂亮，连两侧的皱褶都理得端整对称。  
　　老头子从衣柜中取出西装，左数第七件——如果没人偷偷帮他调换顺序，他会永远都只穿这一件——先以双面西装刷打理一番，方才端端整整地套上身，别起嵌 着金色花体字母“P”的黑色袖扣。他用发蜡理头发，用一把牛骨的小梳子，将那头初显稀疏的白毛按照一定的规律往脑后梳。现在，他衣装笔挺像个要出席高层会 议的大人物。接着——来了，正常的戏码走完，又到了发疯时间——他向関平伸出手来：“吉米，早安。今天的报上有什么大新闻吗？”  
　　见鬼的吉米。関平在内心暗骂着，双手将那份去年12月24日的《高谭公报》捧了过去。  
　　“今天的报纸，潘尼沃斯先生，一切都是老样子呢！”関平忍着气，用半生不熟的英语回话，“您看起来气色真好。”  
　　当然，这不是普通的寒暄，也不是他的意愿，这些都是不得更改的台词。若你不按照剧本念，这老东西会跟一台换掉的磁卡式复读机一样，一直重复前面那句，直至有人拗过来接上趟儿为止。  
　　这个老头自从发病后每况愈下，已经完全认不清人了。去年平安夜，他被FBI派车接走，迷迷登登睡了一路，在圣诞节第二天抵达新家佛罗里达州太阳城的圣 露琪亚疗养院，政府买单，让他住进最好的房间。然而这位名为阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的老伦敦人，似乎完全没有发现自己所处的环境已然改变。他依旧保持着昔日 的生活作息，日复一日重复着他在高谭那座豪华鬼屋似的韦恩庄园里最后一天的日程安排，把护工当做庄园帮佣，把医生当做他的雇主。FBI起初严密监视着他， 但连续三四个月，“总是在过那一天”，且加之没完没了的角色扮演……这实在是任何一个心理正常的人类都承受不了的。于是接受任务的派驻探员集体起义，声称 自己快要跟这英国老头一样疯了，急需心理治疗。他们的总部不得已——或者说，其实这也在忍者大师的计划之中——在七月初经过一番痛苦筛选之后，将原有的监 控人员悉数撤走，把数名即将退休的老探员发配来陪同潘尼沃斯先生继续这死循环一样的管家游戏。  
　　影子联盟【注21】利用了这个契机，成功地使用了一出掉包计，忍者大师麾下一个擅长表演 的虔诚拥趸自愿整容，把潘尼沃斯先生替换出来。他们接走他，连夜用私人飞机将他送至中国香港浅水湾一座高档别墅内密切监护。无疑地，这位老人虽然百无一 用，却曾是抚养过蝙蝠侠的重要人物。他是忍者大师手中最具价值的人肉筹码之一，而安抚他的情绪，保有他的健康，是长期持有这项筹码的基本保证。  
　　为此，亨利·杜卡排遣了他最得力的学徒関平和菊千代监视和陪伴他，他们自老管家抵达圣露琪亚之日起就一直跟进这项任务，对他那“永远的12月24日” 流程最为熟悉，加之这处别墅有合法的登记手续，是他们在东亚区域最安全的据点之一。此处景观位置类似韦恩庄园，滨临海湾，庄园内安装了最新型的保全设备， 更有一整队武艺高超的忍者兄弟驻守，可谓密不透风。  
　　因此，当这一天又如之前七个多月的每一天那样开场时，関平和菊千代除了本能的厌烦和憎恶之外，他们那死灰般忠诚的内心里，委实燃烧不起任一点异样的感觉。  
　　“高谭的治安还真是每况愈下。”老先生站在他假想的庄园门廊上——那不过是个十公分高的台阶，边角包着铜皮——翻看那份已经被他翻得开始卷边的旧报纸，啧啧感慨，伴以动作优雅的慢速摇头动作。  
　　菊千代从厨房走过来。“関平君，”她用日语小声道，“厨房到位了，让我领他过去吧。”  
　　“瑞士起司买了吗？昨天那个没了，他发很大的脾气，把我当成什么‘斯高菲尔’痛骂一顿。他四分钟骂了我37个‘操’！倘不是亲眼所见我绝不相信人类舌 头的振速居然能达到那么快！”関平溜出来，跟她一道贴着墙壁，以日本语交谈，“你领他过去，我去床上躺着冒充‘赖床的韦恩’。我希望这种日子早点到头。如 果不是为了未竟的理想，真是难以想象我能忍受这种生活。”  
　　“不会很久了”比他年长的女性忍者宽慰他道，“师父来电话……听上去他很生气。虽然韦恩的动作也在他老人家的考虑之内，毕竟当着师父的面背信弃义是不可原谅的行为。这老头不久便会派上用场的，而且‘那个’也是。请再忍耐一下吧，関平君。”  
　　“但愿我自己真的能早日获得追随师父左右的殊荣。”関平有些控制不住情绪，他暴躁地说道，“即便是付出性命我也甘之如饴。”  
　　他向楼上走去，唉声叹气，那叹息的节奏与老人迈着四分之四微妙狐步依照那仿佛停滞的规律溜进厨房的轻快动作互相映衬，恰成对比。  
　　関平走进卧室。这间卧室的朝向是刻意挑选的，一到早晨就阳光丰沛。服务于联盟的忍者们大多五点钟就起床修炼，可是据他所知，他的同门师兄布鲁斯·韦 恩，那传说中令人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠，他离弃师门后就不再遵循这种近乎道德守则一般的严格日程。八九点，正是韦恩惯常赖床的时间。関平颇为无奈地脱去外套， 将就着裹起被子躺下。  
　　“这是不公平的，我宁愿赤脚踩在刀刃上对着沙包演练一千遍的扑杀。”他喃喃着，用被子蒙住头。大约十五分钟后，那老家伙就会端着盘子进来，用干脆利落 的动作拉开窗帘，催他假想中的少爷起身用早餐。至于扮演韦恩的関平，他必须在床上多停留五分钟左右，待老人说出“这就是双重生活的代价”——这句关键台词 后，方可用手遮脸，痛苦起身，一口气喝完杯子里的爱心蛋白粉。这样，就算完成了“晨起任务部分”，可以顺利进阶下一项。  
　　这老头子年老糊涂，有时会犯些错手在蛋白粉里加盐加生面粉和鸡蛋清之类的蝇头小错，面对此等考验，一个志心献身的忍者自然不好斤斤计较，这些日子来関平总是学着当初那个FBI扮演的神经科医生……眼也不眨地一口将杯子里的奇怪饮料喝干。  
　　関平在被子里偷偷看表，同时演练着他熟悉的屏息方法。五分钟过去了，忍者出众的听觉捕捉到了轻巧灵活的脚步声。是菊千代——不然还能有谁？老头子独自 走路的速率永远是四分之四拍的查尔斯顿狐步舞。他听见门被推开，动作幅度极快。関平在被子里嚷起来：“我知道起司不对！但他要的那个牌子在这里根本买不 到，网购的话他们又没给我们这么多预算。下次报账的时候你就不能跟师父提一下吗？”  
　　一支硬邦邦的小口径枪管隔着被子顶住了他的胸口。“起床了年轻人。”那老头用温和的英国强调开腔，口齿清晰，听上去一点儿也不糊涂，“天已经亮了很久了，你难道不是一个勤奋的忍者吗？”  
　　関平浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。他猛地掀起被子想借力跳起来。他的枪和佩刀都放在床边的角柜上，可当他开始挣动时，他发现另一只手以他不熟悉的手法迅速叩 击了他右侧胁下，胸骨的剧痛把他砸回了床上。他头上的白色被单被行凶者拽开了，他看见韦恩氏的老管家征用了菊千代的配枪，正指着他的头。  
　　“我知道你正在担心那位可爱的女士。”老人戏剧性地，当着他的面把装了消声器的手枪上膛，“你的担心是有必要的。我从事这行以来，就经常教育主人家的孩子们要适当地与厨房保持距离，因为那里既有危险的火焰，也有很多锋利的刀，还有能当定时炸弹用的烤箱和微波炉。”  
　　“你逃不出去的，我们还有十一个人——”  
　　“现在是‘韦恩赖床时间’，我们每天在这项任务上一同耽误四十五分钟，你和我，孩子，就在这房间内足不出户。其他人得以喘息，他们总在这时候去吃早 饭，这些天来大家都已习惯，整个二楼十分清静。”潘尼沃斯先生颔首道，“而且我确定再过一分钟即使是留守的保安也会赶去一楼集中，到时候我要你关掉监控， 带我去取‘那件东西’。”  
　　“什、什么东西？！”関平过于惊骇，以至于忘了每一句学过的英文，他的嘴里目前只能吐出母语来了。  
　　“关键词：绿色的。”老人说。  
　　関平一瞬间就明白了他的意思：这老东西，他要他背叛联盟，背叛师父！就在这时，楼下传来第一声的爆炸，年轻的忍者借着这机会大叫一声跃起，不顾隐痛的肋骨想要夺取老人手上的手枪。  
　　老人开枪了。子弹在忍者的左肩钻出一个可怕的血洞。“幸好我本就没计划让你开车。”他重重地叹了口气，“年轻人就是毛手毛脚。”  
　　“我不怕你！蝙蝠侠从不杀人！【I’m not afraid of you!Batman never kill!】”関平捂住伤口跌了回去，他尖叫着，可惜他的尖叫被彻底淹没在接连响起的爆炸声里。  
　　“但我以前干这个可是个熟手。【But I used to do this skillfully.】”那老家伙微笑道。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注20】：Kambei，与后文的Kikuchiyo（菊千代）皆出自《Shogun of Steel（钢铁将军）》，是其中忍者抵抗组织的一名成员。因为那个组织的大佬Manzo（万代）看起来很像忍者大师，我就拿来用了。在这里他仍然是湿父手下的忍者一名。  
　　【注21】：League of Shadows，出自Batman Begins电影，在漫画系统里被称作League of Assassins（刺客联盟），因为湿父的形象我绝对代入的是Liam Neeson大叔所以这个名称及相关的设定也往电影靠了。漫画中刺客联盟的总部是在沙漠里，不像本文和电影中提到的雪山上。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　片尾音乐响起的时候，凯尔把下巴放在了两手之间。他趴在操作台上，发出呜咽一样的声音：“过了这么多年我依然不敢相信他们都死了。”  
　　他在复习《变形金刚大电影》【注22】。布鲁斯半躺在床上，背后垫着枕头。他用一本雷蒙德·钱德勒的侦探小说【注23】遮住脸。他的眼睛在书本上方，悄无声息地窥看氪星人沮丧的表情。“英雄都是要死的。”他用一种残忍的平静语调说道，声线又是布鲁斯·韦恩特有的那种鼻音稍重的英国腔，“只不过大部分的动画片不会指出这一点。相较而言，我不得不欣赏罗恩·弗里德曼的诚实。”  
　　“无论如何都是个让人难以承受的悲剧。第一次看的时候我还是个孩子，当天夜里我哭得不能入睡。当我睁开眼睛，我就想到我熟悉又喜爱的那些英雄都已经死 了。”凯尔用左手的两根指头支住他的脸。他没戴眼镜，微卷的黑发散落下来，凌乱地遮住他双眼的上沿。这让他的目光不再凌厉，倒是添了几分难得的慵懒意味。  
　　“事实上——”布鲁斯合上书，他的动作幅度很大，以至于硬皮的书本叩击着发出了一声沉闷的轻响。但那令人不悦的声响立刻就被响彻整个密闭空间里的音乐声抹杀了。高谭男人在床上翻了个身，“……你熟悉又痛恨的那些坏蛋也在这部片子里死得差不多了。”  
　　“哈，哈。”凯尔站起身，向这边走来，“你又要向我灌输平衡发展的重要性吗？霸天虎四处征伐，这是不争的事实。不要再替他们辩护了布鲁斯，派别理论不 是推行杀戮的合法理由，对那些宇宙级的坏蛋来说，承受制裁是他们唯一的结局。”他赤着双脚，踏踩在绝缘地板上，轻松避过那些被他们扔了一地的速食包装。  
　　不，他赤裸的不只是双脚，他那希腊神祗般黄金比例的身体上毫无遮盖。同样的，布鲁斯也是，除却一条横过他腰际的皱巴巴的床单，他也什么都没穿。  
　　在空间封闭、对象单一——且人类通行的某些道德规范根本无法适用的情况下，他和他时间仿佛倒退回了鸿蒙以前。他们是这里仅有的两个人形生物，对他们而言，遮羞物完全变得可有可无。  
　　布鲁斯扭着头，盯着渐渐走近的氪星人，认命似地攥着那本书。他趴在床上，那片皱巴巴的布并不能将他掩藏起来，相反的，有它那知情识趣的映衬，他的伤痕 和曲线愈加鲜明，就人类兴致的审美而言，尤显情色。他无法掩饰腰腿间的伤，那些淡淡的血痕是前几个钟头刚刚添上的。在侦探小说和老动画的间隙里，在胡乱填 饱自己和昼夜不分的昏睡之间，他是凯尔唯一的玩具。  
　　当然……这并不对。他只是想说服自己认定这一点，认定氪星男人的性欲和人类一样，有些时候只是纯生理的现象，并未夹带多少的感情因素。自从凯尔把他从 浴室里扛出来，扔在这张床上，到现在已经过了多久了？布鲁斯有时清楚，有时又不确定自己是否真的清楚。实验室里的原子钟总是客观地告知他们时间，可是布鲁 斯觉得自己的时隙像是已经混乱了，他对人类限定的时、分、秒再无感觉。每次他在凯尔的策划下堕入那同时糅杂着快乐与痛苦的深渊时，他总是会惊觉自己对时间 和空间的感受都渐渐消亡，他唯一能触碰的、那始终包裹着他的，只剩下了氪星人执著给予的，不断交替统治他的疼痛和欣快。  
　　“……我们要怎么做才好，布鲁斯？”凯尔飘起来。他可以飞了，也许早几天他就能飞了，可他一直装瘟。蝙蝠侠公事公办地为他做能力测试时他装作飞不起 来，但他愿意为了把蝙蝠侠干趴下而飘飘悠悠地落上床。像一根他妈的纯洁的羽毛那样。他装模作样，跪下来吻在布鲁斯的腰眼，这让高谭人发痒，可惜他委实笑不 出来。  
　　“以现在你的精神状态看，我认为还是不要把计划告诉你比较好。”布鲁斯连续闷咳，过滤掉险些出口的那些尖细的呻吟和笑声。  
　　“为什么？我会都听你的。”那氪星混蛋大言不惭。  
　　“因为你一出去就会杀光霸天虎，维持你理想中的宇宙和平。”布鲁斯嘟哝说，“‘让巨斧落在罪愆的所在’。”  
　　“哈姆莱特。”凯尔把他翻过来，双手贴合在他的腰上，沿着腰线来回抚摩。他刻意地放慢，有点炫耀技巧似的，总能在布鲁斯敏感的部位施以最恰当的力度。 他对于力量的掌控确然值得自傲，这是一个拥有人类名字“克拉克·肯特”的外星人，花费了“克拉克·肯特”的整个人生来适应和训练出的全宇宙独一无二的能 为。  
　　他分开那双灵巧又强壮的腿：“别绷得那么紧，布鲁斯。你会被弄断的，被你自己……”他埋首下去，伸出舌头刮过布鲁斯欲望的顶端。他的舌头十分粗糙—— 也许是，比人类的要粗糙——也可能那只是布鲁斯的错觉。它刮擦着柔软的皮肉，刺激直接施加在脆弱的入口，布鲁斯被这刺激瞬间就击溃了，他在床上扭动起来， 连呻吟都气息奄奄。“我真的不想再来一次了。”他这样说着，并且勃起了。  
　　“我怎么觉得小蝙蝠【Little Batty】并不认同你的观点？”  
　　“他跟我只是友好的共生关系，我们各自保有自主意识，氪星人。”他用那本硬皮书猛敲在凯尔的头顶，太愚蠢了。这毫无作用，而且很像是急不可耐的挑逗。 凯尔用一根指头就把书弹飞了，蝙蝠侠根本抓不住它。它砸在一侧的合金钢板上，留下浅浅的凹痕，纸页飞散，雪片一样落在周围。  
　　“我知道今年的圣诞夜该怎么过了。”那氪星怪物抬起头喃喃感慨。  
　　“我只知道两年前你本来计划统一宗教，然后取消圣诞节。”他身下的人类揉着扭伤的手指说。  
　　他不再反抗，任由凯尔亲吻他的腿，把他的腰抬起来。地球上许多人在幻想中渴望过的那根氪星阴茎就戳在他的腿间，热力四射，像赤道的阳光那么灼人。“告诉我你有多想要。”那淫荡的外星混蛋开始舔着他受伤的手了。  
　　“你应该去问小蝙蝠，在这方面我跟他的意见往往无法统一。”布鲁斯别过头去，不想看他的眼睛。他不想看凯尔-艾尔那双蔚蓝的眸子，那是有魔力的东西，色泽清澈得似若最晴朗的天空，会让人想要融化在里面，连自已也彻底忘却。  
　　他知道——他再明白不过了——他可不能就这样融化了。  
　　于是凯尔伸手握住他那纯人类的部件，他示弱的源头之一。他用一种令人惊悚的力度掌握它，快感刚刚好，然而再多点就让你怀疑自己将要被折断掉——同时， 进入布鲁斯的身体，把他那来自星河彼端的长剑，插入计划外的剑鞘。布鲁斯不敢挣扎，他被掌握着完全没有可能打赢这场战争，他现在只是在重新体验自己已经输 了很多次的那个必行的阶段。  
　　凯尔进入的速度很缓慢，仿佛是刻意要对方的身体记忆和习惯。每次都这样，这是他最讨厌的一个部分。一直深入，一路灼烧，直至黑暗的最深处——连他自己也不了解的那部分。  
　　然后他就开始动了。他从来不停顿，不给喘息，不给犹豫，不给拒绝。他在布鲁斯身体里的动作总能让他尖叫出声，每一次的感受都不一样，他总是来不及准备。凯尔一定是故意为之，他那类神的巨斧恰能劈中人类最薄弱的罪愆所在。  
　　布鲁斯觉得自己快要碎了，他声嘶力竭，眼花缭乱。这种奇妙的破碎感是没有道理的，凯尔控制着力度。他对快感的追求并不像布鲁斯自己那么迫切，比起自己 的快乐，他好像更倾向于掌握布鲁斯的快乐源泉。掌握蝙蝠侠。那里有个闸门，而且这身体的主人知道，钥匙已经不在自己手中了。  
　　“你刚才的声音让我想起那一天。杜卡是怎么做的？他也像我这样吗？或者——是这样吗？”氪星人在他的耳边呢喃，他的声音他的手指他那大肆挞伐的工具无 不强调了他正在探问的重点。可是布鲁斯弄不清他到底在说什么，他紧紧闭着眼睛，想要在脑内拼凑起一个有意义的单词，接着他就能一直去想那个词，想它的含 义，它的衍生义，它的词根，它的惯用型……他努力拼凑，最后，它便形成了漩涡，把海水都抽上天空，又统统掷向地面。  
　　那是一场风暴，他那散落成水珠的意识在飘零中混乱地想着，克拉克本身就是一场飓风。  
　　高潮降临了，他一点儿也不情愿。因为那不过是假释，他的刑期未满。他闷哼着瘫在床上，射精的感觉已不似初次时那么激烈。那些体液源源不绝地流出来，是 乳白色的细流。它们把他的性命也快要漏干了，它们沾污了他的整个下腹与腿间。凯尔抽离了他。像之前的许多次那样，氪星人保持着令人恐惧的自制，他根本没有 抵达自身的高潮。  
　　那异星来的生物从床上飘起，轻轻吸一口气，就把远处的衣物都“召唤”到自己的手里。他穿着整齐后，又捡起地上的毯子，遮住布鲁斯的身体。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德在外面。”他说，“他来了大概十分钟了。我想他觉得刚才直接闯进来打断我们不大得体，所以一直在最后一层门外等着。”  
　　说完，他伸手按在一个操作键上，让那金属门滑开了。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注22】：《Transformers: The Movie》，编剧为蝙蝠在后文中提到的Ron J. Friedman。就是擎天柱和威震天剧斗身死最终传位给热破（补天士），威震天被宇宙大帝改造成了惊破天的那部。在那部1986年上映的动画电影中，变 形金刚G1故事里我们熟悉的汽车人战士们与霸天虎军团，除了个别幸存者几乎全军覆没。  
　　【注23】：此处即指后文提到的《漫长的告别（The Long Goodbye）》，系Raymond Chandler的代表作。讲述一个优雅有礼的酒鬼和一个贫穷高贵的私家侦探相遇后引发的悲情友情故事。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生夹着一个万宝龙手包，拖着精致的小拉杆箱，穿一件浅蓝色的短袖衬衫——站在实验室的滑门之外。他的表情标准诠释了何谓不卑不 亢，仅仅嘴角略带一点职业化的弧度。门开以后，他开始往内层迈步，同时，用上他那几乎可以录入管家行业培训教材的谦恭声调开口：“布鲁斯少爷，克拉克少 爷，好久不见。我很遗憾自己竟不得不担负起把温馨美妙的余韵时段一砸两段的恶劣事实，但很不幸，按照韦恩家六代延续的优良传统，这个时段——劳你们的驾， 请看看钟，即使是最懒散扛饿的蝙蝠也该起床梳理准备外出猎食了。”  
　　他的脚下传来可降解塑料袋被踩扁的沙沙声，他低头打量了几秒钟。“唔，大量的……氢化油。”老人的表情淡然，“大约我卸任以后您也没有定时定量吃维生素，布鲁斯少爷。”  
　　布鲁斯从床上蹭起来，用毯子遮住下半身。“没有。老格里戈自己也经常忘记吃高血压药。”他的脸色很臭。  
　　“喔——”老人继续向前，绕过套在一起垒得仿佛巴比伦塔似的一次性咖啡纸杯塔，“于是乎，您现在终于领悟到我的超高年薪对应的是超高水平的服务啰？” 在那已将倾斜的高塔甩在身后之际，他略弯下腰，费力地将两张互相倒扣在一起的电脑椅拖向两边，清理出一条差强人意的人行道来，拖着箱子直奔向亚瑟王的御 榻。  
　　“现实往往不公，”他的雇主——准确说是前雇主——不动声色地把赤裸的上半身也往毯子里挪了挪，并且抽动了两下嘴角，“麦克格拉德先生除却庄园开出的薪水，还有退休金和政府补贴可拿。”  
　　潘尼沃斯先生的双脚终于踏足在满地印着文字的碎纸片上了。他站在超人面前，与这地球上此刻最具威胁力的生物对面。老人抬起下巴，使自己的视线能与凯尔-艾尔平齐：“克拉克少爷，您的气色看上去真是不错，我打赌您有做充分的日光浴是吗？”  
　　凯尔退开了一步。他的表情莫测，至少是，隐藏在韦恩氏主仆无法窥探的黑暗里了。但他那同手同脚的动作引得布鲁斯喷出了一声几不可闻的轻笑。  
　　“怎么了克拉克少爷？”资深老管家的后颈皮紧贴衬衫领，站姿笔挺，“是否我有冒犯之处？相信我，首先，我还未收到布鲁斯少爷的复职通知——”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯把毯子又往上身拉了拉，现在他的两条腿差不多都裸露出来了。以旁观者的角度，能看到他那双尚且留着氪星人指痕的漂亮双腿现在居 然十分闲适地交叉摆放起来了。他的表情也是，从无法掩饰的沮丧转向令人愤慨的放松。他面露嘲讽地微笑着，抬高嗓门宣布道，“我正式重聘你复职，你是最棒的 管家，离了你我可要怎么办呢！”  
　　“承蒙错爱，不胜荣幸。”老管家向已经不成样子的单人床方向微微欠身，接着又扭回头来瞪着氪星人，“既然我已接受复职，那么，恕我直言——克拉克少 爷，您大可不必如此紧张，我还没收到布鲁斯少爷的清场暗示。且就我的经验看，方才您尽心尽力地表现，布鲁斯少爷也畅快淋漓地享受了，如此互利互惠又罗曼蒂 克的关系，或许还能多持续几个香槟巧克力之夜也不一定呢——当然大前提是，你们能早些从这个他人私有的不利于身心休憩的环境里脱离出去。这是我的建议—— 难免僭越，万望谅解。”  
　　凯尔又往后退了一大步。“布鲁斯……”黑暗中他尴尬地掉转了头。  
　　这很没道理，一个完全能统治世界，又确然曾统治世界的强者是不该这么窘迫的。布鲁斯瞧着他，带点冷酷笑容。冷酷只是种伪装，他其实百思不解。他也想不出凯尔到底因为什么而突然变得这么窘迫。也许他该能明白的，只是……有些太明显的问题往往难以解构分析。  
　　“东西到手了？”他决定为那家伙解围。他躺在床上——也确实只能躺在床上，围着一条薄毯，形象远比衣冠楚楚的超人要糟糕得多。  
　　“依照计划，没有到手我不会前来会合。”阿尔弗雷德从腋下抽出那个手包，打开包盖，拉开拉链，取出一个银灰色的金属盒子，递给布鲁斯。  
　　“我记得还有个大点儿的套件？”布鲁斯接过盒子，问。  
　　“在箱子里。”阿尔弗雷德说，“箱子先行，用航空快件寄到大都会，自有我的老友签收，然后我才带着部件跟过来——我在欧洲荡了一圈，才能保证把盯梢的尾巴都甩干净。”  
　　他的雇主迅速打开那小盒子瞟了一眼又关上了。凯尔在不远处佯咳了一声：“这不是铅的，我能看见里面是什么。”  
　　布鲁斯冲他颇为狰狞地笑了一笑：“我只是用一个浅显易懂的动作表明我的态度：第一，我不想你知道这是什么，至于你是否已经知道我只能无视；第二，我不想你参与跟这东西有关的行动，你并不适合。”  
　　“……好吧。”凯尔转过身，在阿尔弗雷德身侧徘徊了两步，仿佛在犹豫着是不是要帮忙提那个箱子。最后，他显然是放弃了。他退开，往浴室的方向飘去—— 那是实验室内唯一隔绝大环境的小空间。他脚不沾地，头也不回的说道：“你得通知我，你们什么时候离开大都会，而我又是否被允许跟随——”  
　　“你乐意的话可以跟上来。”布鲁斯说，“但你的个人行动不在我的预案内。”  
　　“我知道你的预案，布鲁斯，”凯尔飘进了浴室，“尽管你见鬼的一个字都不肯告诉我，也假装我看不见那不锈钢盒子里和箱子里的绿色小玩意儿。而你，你甚至不知道我到底在怕什么。”  
　　拉门在他身后关上了，它们是被一股无形的神秘的气流带动。阿尔弗雷德望着那两片玻璃有几秒钟，他压低了嗓门：“……他现在对‘克拉克·肯特’这名字很敏感是么？咱们小声点儿，别让克拉克少爷听到。”  
　　“嘘——”布鲁斯把一根手指放在嘴唇前面，“你刚才那句他照样能听到。”  
　　“你瘦了，我的少爷，”管家拉开箱子，拿出一块巧克力扔在床上，并向他展示那嵌在箱子正当中位置的绿色物体，“史宾利莲巧克力【注24】。”  
　　“真高兴你去了瑞士。”布鲁斯松开双手去拿巧克力，毯子滑下来，他只差腰上一缕遮羞物就彻底全裸了。  
　　一件白衬衫兜头砸下，老管家的声音在发笑：“我在日本超市里买的。”  
　　“再度放开全球自由市场真是桩美事，如果能这样一直下去……”布鲁斯顿住了。他意识到自己在感慨的是一件只能活数十年的人类很可能看不到结局的事情，看得到的话更糟。比人类的寿命要漫长得多的氪星人凯尔-艾尔当初推崇全球范围内的资源调控，未必没有他的道理。  
　　他停了一会儿，沉默着撕开包装，咬下一块巧克力咀嚼着。过度的纵欲情交使他的舌苔麻木，他感觉不到巧克力的香甜润滑味道。  
　　这已是人类的极限了。  
　　“我猜你是对的。”最后他说，“他因为你故意称他为克拉克而感觉不爽。而你，阿尔弗雷德，你注意到了这点，却依然让他不爽着。”  
　　“我不是你们这种超级英雄，我的少爷。”管家把箱子里准备好的鞋袜和裤子端了出来，整整齐齐地放在凌乱的床脚，“但我早年的个人经验曾告诫过我，一个记性好的人如果有太多个名字，早晚会被名字逼疯的。”  
　　他朝氪星人自闭躲藏的小空间方向看了一眼，固执地宣布道：“等一下你换好衣服，我要劳驾你们俩都移步去我准备好的地方老实呆着。要知道我是打赢了一路的忍者方才抵达这里的，我不觉得你们两个不分昼夜狂欢的小男孩会是我的对手。”  
　　蝙蝠侠像是被巧克力呛着一般咳嗽起来。“哦，遵命，我的忍者大师。”他小声应道。  
　　他开始套上衬衫，扣起扣子。在扣到最后一粒时，他像是终于鼓足了一口气似的再度极小声地开口说道：“其实我——我很想念你，阿尔弗雷德。”说完了这句话，他的这口气就倒空了，他仿若一瞬间就疲累得再也不能动了。  
　　他半裸着倒回床上，仰头看着灰白色的空心天花板，一瞬间就凝结成了一座雕像。  
　　“真巧，我也很想念你呢，我的少爷。”管家说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注24】：传承了六代的瑞士巧克力家族制造商，这里指的是Lindt（瑞士莲巧克力）。

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　武装直升机的引擎总能发出雷鸣般的轰响，从开始启动它的外壳便震动不休，使得双手被拷在上面的人们痛苦不堪——那种震抖的节奏仿佛缘着金属的锁铐一直传导至罪犯的身体，要揭开皮肉一下下都砸在骨头上。  
　　“人渣们，欢迎来到斯特里克监狱岛【注25】！”有个声音带着恶毒的笑意嚷道。莱斯特· 李努力抬起脸来，左右晃着脑袋想使挡住他眼睛的刘海分散。他孱弱地缩着双腿，脸色苍白的像个娘们儿，一边干呕，一边眯着眼睛四处张望。他的神情恍惚，似乎 根本分辨不清是哪一个警察在说话。在他们的正下方，这座上世纪三十年代建造的隔离型监狱形如一枚巨大的暗色豌豆粒，曾经横跨大都会西河与之相连的唯一的公 路桥也在上一次的大规模改造中拆毁了，如今它孤绝于世，嵌饰在傍晚墨蓝的水面，恰似新特洛伊区下巴上的一粒不大美观的不祥之痣。  
　　“嘿，小白脸，你难道晕机么？”拷在他后面的那个大个儿黑人用脚尖踩了一下莱斯特的屁股，“敢吐在老子眼前就撕了你。”  
　　有四个犯人一同押解，他们锁在机尾，同样数量的警察隔绝在铁网的那头，与驾驶员较近的位置。他们肆无忌惮地大声聊着这座监狱里的旧事。“莱克斯·卢瑟 ——前总统，他进来过十次，有几次他独自关在北疗养院——就是北端那个驳船，一般只关疯子和重病号——说是要接受精神鉴定，其实是安安逸逸地坐等他那超级 厉害的律师团把他保出去。现在这个岛就因为他特别出名……他死了以后，你们知道那谁【注26】把这里扩建了，炸了桥，扩修了看守所和惩教中心，废黜了‘同性恋房’……他以为这样是尊重他们。以前这里最少时只关了140名超级罪犯，现在每天在岛上的犯人最多时能超过14000人……大多是思想犯。质量上乘的超级罪犯特供时代已经过去了。”  
　　“说到同性恋……”他们中的一个扭过头来，不怀好意地看着被钉在后舱的四个可怜虫，“现在还有那种‘特别照顾他们’老规矩吗？”他的目光在莱斯特和另一个金发男孩的脸上扫来扫去。男孩与他们怒目相视，嘴里念念叨叨不知在说些什么。  
　　莱斯特缩得更紧了。他那青黑的眼眶里，一双混沌的蓝眼睛仿佛永远找不到焦点，他无意识地伸出舌头滋润了一下干裂的嘴唇。另一个警察指着他说：“比起热衷搞邪教的小朋友，我觉得那边那个毒虫比较像。”  
　　他们窃笑起来，并不避讳一旁有耳。连带着，其他的犯人也跟着大笑。直升机就在这片错乱的欢声笑语中缓缓落上了停机坪。警员修整武装，打开锁铐，将恶棍 们赶下来，让他们排成一列——出于个人喜好，他们用枪指着他们的头，要他们按照从高到矮顺序排好，保证后一个人只能看见前人的背，方才核对手续，像赶着羊 群般吆喝着把他们撵上狱方派来的押运车。  
　　“都是重犯，特别是这个——”一只手指指着莱斯特的脸，他们离得很远，但犯人似有直觉般猛地抬起头，隔着车窗望向这边，“——他是逃犯。半年前他在北 卡罗莱纳参加闹事杀了两个警察，昨天因为尿检被挖出来，你可以调他的案卷瞧瞧，他下手真狠。上边说先把人放在这儿，等最近恢复死刑的议案通过后，他可能要 上电椅。”  
　　“这么说是送去GMDC【注27】？”登记人员单手敲着电脑键盘，啜着一个咖啡垢深像泥土一样的杯子里的水。  
　　“不，上边说直接送WF。”  
　　“喔！”那头发灰白的中年人放下杯子吸了吸鼻子，“那里的生态现在就是非洲大草原。”  
　　“这样也好，也许连电椅都能给他省了。他会感激涕零的。”  
　　“这可怜虫，我看他都睡不醒。一会儿西区的疯子会让他醒醒神儿的。莱斯特·李【Leicester Lee】——可惜他不是布鲁斯·李【Bruce Lee】。【注28】”  
　　登记员将生成的四枚微型芯片一一装载进“登记枪”内。这是得益于氪星技术改良的方法，即用特殊的射钉枪将记录犯人资料的芯片直接“种入”皮下。犯罪分子——现在也包括许多未经审判的嫌疑犯，不得不接受这项小手术，在耳垂内植进芯片，被迫接受定位卫星的终身监控。  
　　一个狱警拿着登记枪上车，揪住一个一个嫌犯的耳朵简单消毒——手术过程很简单，绝不会比穿耳洞麻烦。区别是芯片在皮外根本看不见，也有人曾因为酒精或碘伏过敏发烧红肿了好些天。  
　　最后他走到莱斯特的面前，揪住他的左耳朵。莱斯特贴着车壁瑟缩，唇齿间溢一声微弱的啜泣。“老实点儿，人渣。”那警察厌恶瞧着他，“敢把什么奇怪的毛病传染给我，你就完蛋了。”  
　　他的眼睛对上那毒虫的双眼，想在里头找点儿乐子。在这里没有谁不爱看那种恐惧、屈从、隐忍、悲愤的痛苦眼神，但那一瞬间他并没有找着这些。那随机的一 刹那警员在罪犯的眼里锁定的情绪分明是一种他无法解读的狂热。这个被称作“莱斯特”的男人眼底深处像有个滚烫的漩涡，在枪口的粗针刺穿他的皮肤时他正兴奋 莫名，乃至皮上的寒栗都兀自一粒粒竖起，某种——可直呼为英雄主义的癫狂笼罩着他，转瞬即逝，又极具感染力。那是这个杀人犯的真我在流动不息的时光林丛中 一霎显影。  
　　狱警触电般松手。“啊，见鬼。”他喃喃着，拔下一次性针头，“又一个疯子。”这人恐怕不好对付，他暗自想着，幸好他并不在我值班的辖区。  
　　他们用一部加固过的装甲运输车将犯人一一送至不同辖区。道路平坦漫长，每隔一段就设有一个简单的轨道巴士站台。沿途路过一所学校，一个医疗诊所，两个 球场和一座教堂，甚至还有个洗车场。岛上的小体育馆在来时的相反方向。戒毒中心的旁边是个杂货店，另一边则是理发店。有一家面包店开在青少年惩教中心外 面，门楣有点晦暗，洗衣店和电厂都靠在岸边。看上去都是二十年前的老面貌了。监狱体系改良过多次，但这方面从未改善。有些原本居住在岛上的公务员和商铺店 主，也因近年内的监狱扩容计划而不得不举家搬走。  
　　西区并不在最西边，那是旧监狱西设施的新称谓而已，因为关押过当总统前的卢瑟以及其他一些超人捕获的超级罪犯而分外出名。毫无疑问，它是今天的最后一 站，只有莱斯特被送至此处。当他被电棒和冲锋枪赶下来时，谢天谢地，他的晕机和晕车都好多了，脸上略微恢复了些血色。他们松开把他固定在车厢内的磁能手 铐，换上另一副轻质一些的传统型，押解着他去进行例行的检查。每个新进的被囚者都在监狱入口处的监察室脱光衣服，接受详细体检，然后被收走随身的个人物品 进行代管，换上橙色的囚服和没有鞋带的白色帆布鞋。  
　　没有鞋带是个典故，据说有人用鞋带也能自杀成功。这是挑战监禁者底线的事情，法律剥夺个人自由的过程包括通过长期的、规律的、高度计划性的监管活动改 造思想，也包括剥夺了自己寻死的权利。在监狱里自杀是一种禁忌，从某些层面上说这象征着抗法行动的胜利。在斯特里克岛，老实说，已经有整整二十五年没人成 功地使用这种方法取得小胜了。  
　　莱斯特显然是那天唯一被押赴西区的犯人。他一个人的体检就耗费了一整个钟头之久。狱医在最初的几分钟就溜了出来，直奔典狱长办公室。  
　　“他的身上怎么有那么多的伤？有些很明显是至少五六年前的旧伤疤了，跟他的履历完全合不上。”那名医生是个新手，人高马大，亚麻黄的头发剃成平头，脸 上总带点儿笑，以至于不时透出与冷血职业不符的和善来，让他显得更加狰狞。“太可怕了，我从没见过一个人的身体曾损伤到这个地步，还能恢复到这个状态。他 比一般的毒虫健壮多了。”他说，“这小子在杀人前是否受过严重虐待？我觉得应该找个专业医生给他做一下精神鉴定，搞不好他只是个替死鬼。他背的可是重罪 呢！”  
　　“但他都招供了，你看笔录嘛，有条有理的。身体数据也跟FBI发过来的完全吻合，虽然他们没提到伤痕什么的。”狱长亲自查过资料，又检查了地方检察官 特别发送来的内部邮件。他沉吟着，宣布道：“先关几天再说。除非斯图亚特他们那帮人把他整到要死，否则我没理由驳回DA办公室的要求。你看他的罪名，他既 是一级思想犯，又是一级谋杀犯，还藏毒贩毒。一个标准的极端分子。他对得起WF的名头。”  
　　他们给换了衣服的嫌犯发放了基本的生活用品，带他去监房。路过中间某一间时警员停下来，不怀好意地回头笑：“这就是总统套房。‘那位先生’跟你的名字一样，缩写都是LL……哦不，他的全名跟某个皇帝一样，叫做亚历山大【注29】。”  
　　总统套房空无一人。当然了。自从卢瑟当了总统后，它就一直空着了。想当年，总统先生并未来得及故地重游，发表励志演讲。因为他把任期内的所有权力和时间，都消耗在制造和使用能量武器，以及发动针对第三世界国家的战争上了。  
　　他们把他带上二楼，在中间停下，用扫描器登记他耳朵上的芯片，把信息输入门锁。栅栏门滑开，莱斯特身后的两个警员都偷笑起来。其中一个凑近他耳语： “这是上面嘱咐的特别关照，小男人。相较那些听不懂人话的，他并不难相处，只要你不是个真正的基佬。照我看他只是有点儿恐同……这里黑鬼居多，没有白人专 门间，你就凑合一下吧，友情万岁。七点起床，十二点午饭，下午两点到四点是放风时间，晚上六点晚饭，八点熄灯。好好享受总统待遇——虽然是总统前时代规格 的。”  
　　他们在他的身后推了一把，让他跌跌撞撞地冲进去。熄灯时间已过，牢房单间里一片漆黑，莱斯特看见一张上下铺的行军床贴墙摆设，盥洗设备在另一侧。柜子很小，几乎放不了什么，幸好他们发给他的毛巾和毯子都薄得像纸。  
　　他没有立刻看见他的新室友。谁叫他很黑。而且他本来就不白……他在这里简直有隐蔽色，莱斯特·李想着，居然露出了一点微笑。  
　　那黑色与橙色交织的旋风，就在这一刻从天而降，直接将他摁到在地。那人本来大约是躲藏在灰绿的毯子下面的，加上“保护色”，他真的藏得很好，连呼吸都很轻。  
　　莱斯特的后脑砸在水泥地板上，发出的脆响十分吓人，连他身上掐着他脖子的那人都被吓了一跳。那双卡在他气管上的铁手松动了少许，一个瓮声瓮气的声音居 高临下地发问：“你来这儿干什么，混蛋？！”声音的主人凑近了莱斯特的脸，喷着湿漉漉的恶气。对方的嘴里似有硫磺的气息，那条黑龙随时都可能喷出怒火，将 他焚尽。  
　　他贴近他，用手指硬扒开他痛苦紧皱的眼皮。“看着我！”他的声音愈发低沉，终如细语一般。在那隐秘的对话后面，他的愤怒也愈积愈深：“看着我告诉我你又想干什么？回答我！布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
　　莱斯特——不，那脱了蝙蝠面具的布鲁斯·韦恩的手指用力掰着对方的手。他哼哼唧唧，用脑袋刚刚被撞过的人类理当会有的迷糊的腔调，带着自恋者必有的惹人厌恶的偷笑。  
　　他像梦呓般地悄声道：“约翰，我来接你了。【John,I'm coming for you.】”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注25】：本回所提到的此监狱相关非原创资料皆来自于维基，系DC Comic官方设定。  
　　【注26】：You-Known-Who这一次指的是超人。  
　　【注27】：George Moschin Detention Center，乔治·莫思金拘留中心。后面的WF是West Facility，在这里意思就是西区，官方没有具体设定这部分，但提到即是映射纽约的Rikers Island，所以我按照该岛又详细设定了一遍。在我的设定里WF即为SI重犯区。  
　　【注28】：后者指李小龙。米国人说到身手好的人都会提一下Bruce Lee。当然了，光看这俩名字就知道我的恶趣味了，这……其实也算一个冷笑话，吧。  
　　【注29】：Alexander Joseph Luthor是超人老对头Lex Luthor的全名。

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　第二十条钢笔鱼钓上来时，凯尔的脸上已经没有最初时那种兴奋了。他挥动钓竿放线，鱼线和轴承摩擦发出滋滋的声音。“这次我要往少一点的地方丢，让鱼儿都别来咬我的钩。”他用做梦般的声音说。  
　　阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯戴着一顶驼色的圆边帽并墨镜，穿着长筒胶靴——坐在船尾靠近马达的地方用一把刮刀清理钢笔鱼。“享受天赐，我的孩子。”老人的嘴角愉快地保持着上浮，他说话的声调也表明那种愉快是真实的。  
　　“……我不知道要如何定义天赐，阿尔弗雷德。”凯尔把钓竿固定在船舷上，坐下来，从户外服的口袋里掏出一盒烟。他抖了抖红色的烟盒，伸嘴叼住一支，在另一边的口袋里摸着打火机，“在吸取了足够的美国精神【注30】以后也许我能领会。”  
　　“你今天抽了十支了，克拉克少爷。”潘尼沃斯先生把刮刀丢进塑料桶，伸出空出一只套着胶皮满是鱼腥的手，倾身向前，直接把烟卷从人形氪星生物的唇间抽 出来碾成了碎末，“尽管你并没有一副地球人的肺可供糟蹋，我也不得不出于友情提醒你一下：你身旁的这位拥有美国国籍的孤寡老人正在随着空气循环不断地被迫 体验着你的尼古丁禅学精神。何况，我不觉得你能抽出什么味儿来。而且，我认为身为美国精神的全民代言，超人是从不抽烟的——也不酗酒。我可以假设昨天你在 布鲁斯少爷离开后开的那瓶波本【注31】都是用来刷洗下水道的。”  
　　凯尔收紧了手指。香烟盒在他的指间灰飞烟灭。他摊开手，它们就漫天飞舞。一些烟草的碎屑嵌在他衣帽的缝隙里，在网状织物的纤维之间。人类的方式没有办法洗净它们，这些布帛终此一生都将带着淡淡的烟味。  
　　“你说的是另一个超人，活在其他次元。我见过他，他是个好样的。我不是他……也许我本该是。”鱼上钩了，钓竿颤抖，鱼浮震动。凯尔看着它们，无动于衷。他继续喃喃道，“事情有一个本来的规律，但我们打破了它……主要是我，这是我的……责任。”  
　　他吐出最后一个单词后，手指在空气中轻轻划动。气流被他操控，如看不见的刀子，瞬间割断了坚韧的鱼线。有一条大钢笔鱼将带着钩子活下去。也许它会记住 这教训，这辈子都藏在水底，远离那些美味的蚯蚓。也许它十分钟后就会重蹈覆辙，成为盘中餐是它唯一的结局。找死就是它的本性它无从抗拒。  
　　“哦好吧，既然你说到‘责任’——”阿尔弗雷德捡起刮刀敲了敲塑料桶壁，“克拉克少爷，我认为，任何个人都无法为一个星球负责。但你们两个，理想主义 者和理想主义者，想背负的总比自己能背负的要多得多。从此只能看见理想，焦灼万千，鲜见笑容。你应当记得我提过，我在香港羁留时曾与一群忍者同住一屋，你 还记得那个吗？”  
　　“是的，大师。你胜过了他们全部。”克拉克坐在船舷上，随波荡漾。他那大块头压得小船吃水不均，往一侧倾斜。而他是本可以浮起来，在空中看着这一切。  
　　“细节上不是那么回事。我有幸得到一个小朋友鼎力相助。”为了保持船体平衡，老人提着两个塑料桶一同往另一侧靠去。他坐下，开了一小瓶矿泉水。虽是户 外季节，整个科瑞湾港口空空荡荡，宽阔的鳞波上只有他们的小船荡漾。艳阳为这副垂钓图镀上金边，他们在如画的风景里谈着令人不快的话题，仿佛举世间都只剩 下这最后的私语。  
　　黄色太阳光——这是自然光，并没有卢瑟制造的那么纯粹，但它更温柔舒适，它让氪星生命充满活力。凯尔仰起头，直接向太阳看去。它是他的力量之父，是比他更稳定、公正、强大的存在。他想他或许能如它一般恒久，他的平衡却如人类一般脆弱。  
　　在他的斜对面，这艘随时可能被波涛倾覆的小舟上，他的同船人，一个去日无多的老者正在冲他微笑。他能看见阿尔弗雷德逐渐衰退的器脏，能看见他日渐老化阻塞的心血管。在同个太阳下，他已复原，而关怀他的人们正在死去。  
　　“他叫関平，今年24岁，从十六岁起就矢志改变这个世界，为此他主动追随忍者大师，忍受过七年的残酷训练。那是你难以想象的苦行，克拉克少爷。我曾耳闻过一些……坦言说，我不想尝试。”阿尔弗雷德放下瓶子，让自己舒适地倚靠在船舷上。  
　　“……布鲁斯也受过那种训练，是么？”凯尔出神地望向他，微微仰着头。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷只是个浅尝者，関平可是吃过全套料理的。他喜欢咖啡，也喜欢茶，像所有年轻人一样，他加少量的糖奶在咖啡和茶里，这是他的口味。除却曾经 在荒僻高山上受训，不认识大部分的电影和音乐明星，他和任何24岁的年轻人没什么区别。”阿尔弗雷德脱下手套，从包里拿出两个保温杯、一盒方糖。  
　　他从其中一个保温杯里倒出一杯香气四溢的黑咖啡，递给凯尔。“我得知绿灯侠的东西已运至香港是在半个月前。时间太久了，我始终那样子，他们难免松懈。 半年前布鲁斯少爷从FBI的系统中窃取的信息表明戒指和灯都被忍者大师窃取，但我们尚不清楚他会把东西藏在哪里。一般说来，聪明人不会把鸡蛋都放在一个篮 子里。但时局不佳，安全性好的地方愈来愈少了，布鲁斯少爷知道杜卡先生最终会把手伸向我，以我的安全来要挟他。所以在不断的转移中，总会有一两次，把好鸡 蛋都藏在同一个篮子摆放。我的唯一任务就是找到斯图亚特先生的东西，将它带过来。布鲁斯少爷知道我能做到。”  
　　“他愿意让你帮忙，却把我排除在外。”凯尔收起钓竿。鱼线断了，但他没有重新接起来的兴趣了。他用两只手接过杯子，小声道：“我要办到这些会更容易， 阿尔弗雷德，而你是冒着生命危险的。他赌上对他重要的一切东西来实践理想……他是我见过最理想主义的混蛋所以我是如此害怕。我害怕的只是他。”他说到这 里，沉默着，用咖啡碰了碰嘴唇，“我需要来块糖。”  
　　“你害怕的是理想破碎后他将无所依凭。就像三年前的你，就像这一刻的你，先生。恕我直言，克拉克少爷，我认为布鲁斯少爷现在已然处于极度破碎的状态 了，打个不恰当的比方，他现在就像杀死总统——愿他安息——他就像当年杀死总统前一秒钟的你，认为自己将要做违背己愿的事，又期待着为它去死。你害怕这一 切又加诸于布鲁斯·韦恩的头上，他身为人类那痛苦会要了他的命。”  
　　“那是不该发生的，可我当时没有第二种选择。我想我现在能做的唯一正确的事情，就是不要再插手任何人类的事。我很清楚我不是人类，阿尔弗雷德，这就是 布鲁斯忌惮疏远我的缘故。”凯尔低下了头。他没戴眼镜，眉目低垂，浓密的睫毛在光晕中投下阴影，一副等待责备的可怜模样。  
　　“永远有不止一种选择，孩子，只是你们认为你和他只有一条死路可走。”阿尔弗雷德远远地抛了一块方糖给他，“我打穿了関平的肩膀，要他就范，他宁死不 屈。于是我嘲笑了他，用我这老耄的经验给他一下重击。我说我知道你是谁，你来自哪里，你24岁，不怕牺牲，想要改变世界，为崇高的利益而死。你是関平，你 想要不同、不凡、不朽，我再给你十枪你也愿意承受。你要改变世界，但你对这世界究竟有多了解？你不信新闻，不看报纸，怀疑一切，每天吃同样的东西，不知道 蔬菜和鱼肉之外身而为人还能品尝何种美味。你要拯救世界——你不知道世界有多大，你没看过超过一千人以上的脸孔，没听过超过一百人以上的心愿，没体会过身 边事以外的痛苦，猜不到一个70岁的老头还能欺骗你们一年之久。但你对自己说你要改变世界。告诉我咖啡加一块糖跟两块糖有多大区别？你说得出来，我就相信 你的牺牲能改变世界。”  
　　凯尔用手指尖搅动咖啡，声音平淡：“他哭了吗？”  
　　“是的，他哭了。”阿尔弗雷德回答道。  
　　凯尔仰起头，闭着眼睛。阳光洒在他的脸上，把他脸庞的轮廓都模糊成了朦胧的虚影。“阿尔弗雷德。”过了几分钟后，他说，“十三公里外有一起严重的火灾，很多人在呼救。”  
　　“你要我替你拿主意吗，克拉克·肯特？”那老人问。  
　　“不。”克拉克把咖啡一饮而尽。他猛地站起来，小船开始摇晃，潘尼沃斯先生慌忙伸手抠住了船舷。  
　　“我去一下，不会很久。我不会让任何人看到我。”氪星人说着，从那无根的波涛上拔身而起，不到一秒钟他就没入了青空，消逝无踪。  
　　于是老阿尔弗雷德独自留在了晃晃悠悠的小船上。失去了一个大块头的体重那船又开始严重倾斜，老人家不得不又拎起桶子往中间位置挪了过去。  
　　“年轻人，都是这么毛手毛脚。”他抱怨道。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注30】：NATURAL AMERICAN SPIRIT，是美国品牌的一种，红色包装是最浓的一款，焦油 12 毫克 尼古丁 1.7 毫克。  
　　【注31】：Bourbon Whiskey，玉米酿就，一种典型的美国酒，几乎所有的硬汉派小说里它都要冲出来亮相。


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT Ⅴ. AnimalAnimam 禽兽之魂**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　没有蹲过监或者当过兵的人一定没有见过那种可供千人一同进食的迷你大食堂。虽说大学里也有类似的设施，但要明亮、宽敞许多，不存在那种在昏暗的照明灯下人挨着人往胃里塞东西的压抑感。  
　　在斯特里克岛，整个西区只有一座食堂，半个足球场大小，在四分之三的位置用铁丝网隔开男女分区，所有的桌椅都由不锈钢制作，固定在地板上。每个分区的 送餐口只有一个，厨房用铁皮封死，打那小窗口里递出餐盒。用餐时，囚犯排成一列，那可是一条壮观的长龙。谁也看不见厨房里分餐的方式，厨房里的人也看不到 此刻轮到的是谁。据说，这是为了避免在厨房帮忙的囚犯给某些特定的人员以特殊照顾，达到“程序公正”。  
　　“但那他妈顶个屁用。”卡尔·考特尼【注32】咀嚼着他的莴笋，发出令人惊诧的响亮声音。他撅起的肥臀朝向女监区，莱斯特·李下意识地扭头，看见对面一个杀气腾腾的肥婆娘正朝他们竖起中指。  
　　莱斯特笑了，用一枚勺子挡住自己的右眼睛——这里只发全透明的塑胶勺子，软得好像十一岁小男孩的老二，连土豆泥只能一层一层地慢慢刮取。牙刷也是这毛病，什么磨一磨就能当凶器只是梦中定律。比起用白铁皮隔绝厨房，这他妈才是天才的主意。“大西洋男孩”【注33】眨了眨左眼，至少有三五个娘们儿接了招，她们一齐嘎嘎娇笑起来。他真是个尤物，可他坐的位置不善。  
　　在西区，囚犯用餐的位置是固定的，这有一定好处，可以把色情狂驱离女犯区的铁丝网，便于管理。他们一般安排“姑娘们”【注34】坐在最靠近女人的位置，保证“同性相斥”。所谓“程序公正”嘛。  
　　当然，没有任何证据表明这个新来的北卡罗莱纳靓仔也有点儿非主流的性癖。他被踢去最后一排是整个西区男监集体排外的结果，从他入监的第二天起，从A到 F号的所有楼层全部的监房都达成了某种隐秘的共识，没有人与这个新人交流，没有人向他开口刺探。即便他有钱，也休想搞到香烟和火柴，没有面霜和须后水，肥 皂只能等候每月分配，至于想整一口“巧克力小饼”那种硬货【注35】就更是难上加难。他本来 有幸成为老约翰的新室友——约翰·斯图亚特在这里是个不同凡响的人物，谁都知道他原本是干啥的，又是犯了啥事儿才被扔进这鬼地方来。不过那并不是众人甘愿 匍匐在他脚下的缘故，他们怕他的原因只有一个：他很能打，打起架来像头疯狗。在他来之前，据说只有莱克斯·卢瑟获得过如他这般的威望，在这个超能力者也跟 普通人类一起放风的破牢房里，要博得众人仰望的地位绝非易事。人们都巴不得跟约翰·斯图亚特关在一起——他不是同性恋，只要心情好，待人接物多少还能剩点 儿绅士风度。在这儿他享用的都是最好的，他也情愿跟拥趸分享好东西。如果他不是那么孤僻，坚持要坐享孤独，大概已经前呼后拥，万众瞩目。谁能猜到一个曾是 世界统治集团核心成员的黑鬼脑袋里到底在翻腾些什么呢？约翰·斯图亚特，这个男人本身就是斯特里克西区的一个谜。  
　　警察们也许是故意的，他们把不懂规矩的莱斯特·李直接丢给了老约翰。两天前黑灯瞎火的他们一照面就打了一架，两人都挣了些擦伤，倒是没有人因此受罚 ——第二天他们被调开了，在老约翰使了点儿坏的推动下，他的新室友成了早就被“官方认证”过的著名基佬“魔鬼鱼船长”卡尔的上铺，连吃饭的座儿都给他们安 排在一处。  
　　“他们说我俩是他妈的天生一对，宝贝儿。”考特尼摩着他的光头，假装漫不经心，用那永远勃不起的勺子从莱斯特的食盒里捞走仅有的两片火腿，“但你他妈不了解我，老子不是随便的人。我那他妈的挚爱甚至不是人。”  
　　莱斯特毫不介意地就着白水大嚼他的咸面包。他总是吃得很少，似乎是完全没有胃口。他们说他会是正义领主时代以后，第一个坐上电椅的傻鸟，怕死可能是个 由头。又或许是他并不介意食物，总的来说，他是欢快的，那种真正属于自由的欢快埋藏在他那无精打采的眼神底下，出于其他同监者无法领会的缘由，这里令人烂 到发霉的一切都没有一刻真正地束缚过他。  
　　“你瞧啊，约翰·斯图亚特，在那儿。这欠干的黑鬼，老子的宿敌。”考特尼船长趴贴在桌上，硕大的肩膀平摊开来，恰形似一片真正的魔鬼鱼干标本。“他的 土豆泥里边全是火腿，粉红色的土豆泥，你见过吗？”他恨得咬牙切齿，因为几片火腿，因为在老约翰进来前他也当过几天此地的领主。他们都曾是某种“领主”， 正义或非正义的。否则他们此刻不会在这儿。不过，照莱斯特看来，环境局限了，人的诉求也会随之狭隘起来。卡尔·考特尼现在最大的愿望不过是饭菜里多点油 水，枕头下多包香烟。仅此而已，仅此而已。他也曾是海上霸王，此时此地他若能当几天能偷腥的厨房帮工，就必定很是满意。  
　　年轻苍白的罪犯还在忙着啃他的面包。他默默无语，很慢地咀嚼着，从不会有半粒粗野的唾沫星子喷出唇角。他的眼睛直勾勾的，幽蓝的瞳孔里只装着陷害过他 的老约翰的脸，自然了，还总带着点悠然自得的笑意。这就是他妈的风情，那些自诩恐同的黑人帮坐在二十米开外都能中招。他兀自吃他的面包，兀自对他们笑，搞 得他们对着整盒的肉菜也下咽不能。有个大块头擦着桌边站起来了，他的身宽就够比得上两个小莱斯特手牵手。  
　　“让我去给这欠操的小猫咪上一课，约翰。”他说着，用擦桌子的布擦净双手。  
　　老约翰啥也没说。他把粉红色的土豆泥往桌子中间推了推，他那帮子人一拥而上分光了它。隔着二十米，考特尼从喉咙深处发出嫉恨的吞咽声。莱斯特瞥了他一眼，停止咀嚼，把剩下的面包端端正正地放在食盒的一边，用勺子拨了些莴笋把它埋好。  
　　这人称约西亚【注36】的汉子偏又蓄了一部约西亚式的大胡子，走起路来仿佛石墩一样，每一步都能发出轰击地板的巨响。狱警们贴墙站着，交抱双臂手里攥着电棒。没人流露出拉架的倾向，作壁上观才是明智之举。在监狱里，食堂往往就是默认的竞技场——谁让它本来就叫做食堂【mess，注37】？  
　　那巨汉走到最后一排，隔壁的娘们儿统统识趣地闪出去五六米，口哨嘘声连成一片，都快他妈的烧起来了。黑人一拳头捶在桌上，所有的食盒都翻了。除了魔鬼 鱼先生的——卡尔赶在那之前半秒钟就把自己的食盒端起来了。要是他也有超能力，那没准儿跟超人和闪电侠一样，是超级反应力。  
　　“你知道我他妈的有超级力量吗，猫咪？”那大家伙一个字母一个字母地往外蹦，瓮声瓮气还是有点儿吓人的，“来，用你那他妈的小肉垫戳老子一下试试？”  
　　“他可以操纵他妈的电流，还他妈能变成石头。”考特尼前船长一边迅速转移一边尖叫道，“所以他背后总是嵌着一个他妈的氪星版抑制器！但他打架的时候， 用不着那些他妈的能力也够了！倘若你是超人或者蝙蝠侠我会救你的，宝贝儿！你虽然很销魂，小莱斯特，可惜你不是老子那盘菜……”他后退，背脊都贴上了铁丝 网。女监那边传来一阵哄笑，他就在这哄笑声中转了个向端着自己那点儿宝贝饲料跑开了。  
　　莱斯特跳上桌子，他的身后开始传来女人们刺耳的笑声和掌声。他上了桌才不过跟约西亚一般高，他在桌上晃了两下才站稳，全怪鞋底踩到了莴笋片。  
　　老约翰手下那帮人放声大笑，男监这一侧终于有个人把两根小指塞进嘴角吹响了第一声口哨。接着，是第二声——在它响起来之前，莱斯特突然动了。他侧身跃 起，在半空中操纵身体轻巧地侧翻了360度，像体操运动员那样，直接跃过约西亚的头顶，在他的背后下落。他没有直接落地逃窜，而是在下落的同时，一拳砸在 了大个子超能力者背后的抑制器上，给那掺和着氪星技术的玩意上来了狠狠一下。事先设定的抗暴力破解程序刹那启动，巨大的特殊能量流从白色的小盒子里发出， 瞬间贯穿被抑制者的全身。那黑大个儿惨叫着浑身颤抖，就在众目睽睽下轰然倒地，而这时，他伙伴们的第二声口哨才刚刚响起。  
　　那新来的家伙也被能量束弹开了，他的骨节上留下了不太严重的烧灼伤。他在坠地的刹那翻滚了一周稳住身体，两个警察自觉地让开来，由着他扶住不锈钢的墙壁站起来，拍了拍手，揉了揉肩。  
　　他径直走向约翰·斯图亚特，对方的拥趸们迅速集结起来挡在大佬身前。四下里鸦雀无声，隔壁那些聒噪的娘们儿也愣得一个个都像石人。小莱斯特走到人墙跟前，伸出右手的食指和中指，按在自己的嘴唇，又轻轻一挥，把这一个隔空的吻，丢给了斯图亚特先生。  
　　然后他眯起眼睛，笑了。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注32】：Karl Courtney，New Earth宇宙的反派“魔鬼鱼船长（Captain Stingaree）”，当过一阵海贼王。DC设定他和Cavalier是同性恋关系，他因此被Black Lightning要挟成为JLA的线人（我因此很不喜欢黑色闪电）。主要在新地球的高谭线活动的倒霉反派（已经挂了），四兄弟里有三个是蝙蝠侠扮演还妄图揭开蝙蝠侠身份的著名傻佬。  
　　【注33】：布鲁斯的假身份莱斯特·李来自北卡罗莱纳州，位处美国东南部大西洋沿岸。  
　　【注34】：指男同性恋者。并非所有的男同性恋者都形似女性，这只是欧美监狱中常有的侮辱性称谓。  
　　【注35】：指大麻。在美国一些州使用大麻是合法的，当然在监狱里肯定不行，不过常有些监狱里传说有权势的犯人会有自己的渠道得到这类违禁品。  
　　【注36】：约西亚·帕尔（Josiah Power），曾是大都会的一名律师，在JLA#61初次登场，因Metagene bomb爆炸影响获得石化、快速愈合、操纵能量的超能力，属于跟超人同阵营的漫画人物。顺说，DC官方说他也是gay。  
　　【注37】：食堂的英文名词是mess，同时也是混乱、困境的意思。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　因为开罗暴乱升级，进入土耳其境内后他们所乘的那架航班在伊斯坦布尔滞留了24小时之久。乘坐这趟人类航班，而不是直接腾云驾雾一瞬抵达目的地是阿尔 弗雷德的执念。然而当他直接拒付数百美元的落地签证费，导致使用凯尔·潘尼沃斯签证的凯尔-艾尔与他自己都不得不羁留在机场咖啡厅内，端坐在红色星月旗挂 毯下玩咖啡占卜候机的时候，这种“试试看纯人类行动方案”的有益尝试就顿时堕落成为双双体验“身为普通人类总有眼睁睁看着时机因为不可抗力的外界因素在指 间匆匆溜走的苦痛”的经历。  
　　超人学着蝙蝠侠管家的样儿，一本正经地把盘子盖在咖啡杯上轻轻摇晃。  
　　这确然是荒谬的奇谈。因为实际上他们都是无法选择用迷信来寄托忧患的人种。凯尔如果真的需要看见未来，他甚至可以穿越时间流去加以窥探，这并不是全然不可尝试的。但那不妨碍他们用荒诞的游戏消磨时间。  
　　“心里一直想着你要卜问的问题。”阿尔弗雷德肃然道。  
　　“我想知道只有布鲁斯那边最后是否能顺利搞定。”凯尔说，“我这两天听到的都是令人遗憾的消息。如果我能去斯特里克监狱岛与约翰接触的话……”  
　　 “你晃得太久了，已经可以把它们倒过来了，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德按住他的手，拍了拍，才放开。  
　　凯尔倒扣杯盘，松开了双手，静静看着那彩色曼陀罗花纹的白瓷套件。  
　　“现在还要我做什么？”他问。  
　　“先等它们彻底冷却。真正的结果都是在残渣尽冷之后才能看见的。”  
　　氪星人把手按在桌子的边沿上，“老实说，阿尔弗雷德，我能看见它们是什么样。你很清楚我看一眼就知道温度下降到什么程度了——我同样也能看见你手上那本小占卜手册的内文……当然我都没偷看。我是说，要是我想偷看的话……”  
　　“不如好好想想你为啥没有选择一上来就偷看。”潘尼沃斯先生迅速地把小手册塞进了随身的手包里。其实这也没用，手包的皮面并不含铅。  
　　“我不知道。”凯尔的目光在桌上逡巡了一周，拿起一个典型的特色酥皮点心咬了一口，就放下了。“比我记忆中的还要甜。”他呻吟道，“十一年前我做新闻 实习生的时候来过这里，为了节省机票钱我是一路自己飞过来的。当时此地是红色警戒状态，多处犹太教堂发生爆炸，我写了一些相关的稿件，稿费全买了土耳其邪 眼【注38】带回去送给同学。”  
　　“你觉得那怎么样？”潘尼沃斯先生伸手触碰了一下倒扣的杯子。在空调送风的促进下，它们冷却得很快。  
　　“那一年到处都很混乱。美国高喊反恐，伊斯兰教徒受到国际敌视，在联邦内部，中亚移民举步维艰。全球的恐怖组织都疯了，我看过所有废墟，我在每一个现 场逗留。我知道是谁策划了这些事，我知道他们中的有些人在后来的数年之间仍然逍遥法外。我知道哪些案件的最终结果不过是平复众怒的匆匆之举并非公正的判 决。但我不知道要如何将我所知道的一切公诸于众。超能力的所得不能作为呈堂证供，阿尔弗雷德，否则我会取代那些情愿在自己身上绑着炸弹来敬献天主的极端分 子，成为摆在全人类面前的更为恐怖的活体威胁。那时我只想要做个好人【good man】， 阿尔弗雷德……在那之前和之后的很多年里，我一直是以一个符合道德标准的人类的作为来规范我自己……”显然，在说这些话的时候，凯尔尽可能地想要使用那种 最最超人的语气，那种——人们曾一度非常熟悉的，口齿清晰稳重、充满动人色彩的激情洋溢的超人式演讲。但他失败了，他刻意选取了超人的声线，那比克拉克· 肯特惯用的声音要沉稳许多。可是他那越来越快的语速还是暴露了他那沦入颠簸的情绪。  
　　最终，他停顿下来，停顿了好几分钟，才又继续。“所以当我背叛了克拉克·肯特之后，我亲手制裁了他们。这是我很久之前就想做的。唯一的缺憾只是，拿到克拉克的死亡通知书后，我妈妈拒绝再跟我保持任何形式的联系。”  
　　“呃……”潘尼沃斯先生用咖啡勺敲了敲一侧糖罐，打断他道，“其实我想问的只是你的同学觉得土耳其邪眼怎么样。”  
　　“哦。”凯尔尴尬地笑了笑，他重又抓起那块甜得让人不能忍受的酥皮点心，把剩下的全部塞进嘴里。他嚼了好久才把它吞咽下去。然后他低下头用餐巾纸擦着 嘴角的碎屑。他低着头不肯抬起来：“他们喜欢极了，我带回去那点儿的完全不够分。他们对一切神秘主义的东西都十分热衷。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德从手包里拿出一个写满秘语的笔记本翻了翻。“除却陪你故地重游，我猜你不用我向你描述我们到底要去埃及做什么。虽然我从来没有具体对你说 过。”他忽然正色，换了一副公事公办的模样。他身上那种与布鲁斯一脉相承的优雅和慵懒一扫而空，凯尔注意到这位老人的目光在不知不觉间就锐利起来了。布鲁 斯也擅长这种毫无先兆的“切换”。  
　　“我们去营救沙耶娜。”凯尔回答，他伸长脖子，出神地倾听了几秒。“是的。她还在西奈半岛。”他说，“我不清楚卡特·哈尔【注39】是怎么办到的，他只是个考古学家，而我以为我们几个都是联邦重犯。”  
　　“重要的嫌疑犯。”管家先生纠正他道，“其实无论多么重要的嫌疑犯，一旦被控制在体制内，就只剩下一连串的手续和数据了。只要稍稍改动，行事就能方便 得多。要不然你觉得我是怎么把你绝对合法地从美联邦的境内带出来的？同样沙耶娜小姐的死亡证明是具有法律效力的，按照文件手续，她早就不在这个地球上了。 你们消失后，埃及乱了一年多。在缺乏有效管控的局面下，一个考古学家的实际能量也能超出你的想象，克拉克少爷。”他把笔记本放在桌上，伸手同时将两个杯子 揭开，又从手包里拿出老花镜戴上。  
　　他瞧了瞧杯子，又埋下头去研究着那些盘子里的咖啡渣，用一种刻意心不在焉的语调补充道：“也许你能想象，但你希望不是那样子——唔，一圈儿都是眼睛。”  
　　“邪眼？”  
　　“看上去像牛眼，不过意思应该差不多。指导手册上说这是遭人嫉妒的征兆，需要谨言慎行。不过我个人认为，这代表坐在我们东侧面的那对年轻的情侣可能来自CIA。”老先生用勺子指点了一下方位。  
　　凯尔瞥了一眼。果然，一男一女，不会超过二十五岁，都是鲜明的印加血统，剃着平头的男子正在摆弄手机，女孩子穿着加州风格的吊带裙，正在看书。没有任 何动向表明他们正对这揣着合法旅游签证的一老一少施以监控。氪星籍的联邦逃犯急忙也拿起一个盘子摆出一副研究的造型：“是他们？！他们跟我们同班机！你怎 么不早说？”  
　　“我以为‘无所不知先生’早就发现了呢。”潘尼沃斯先生好整以暇地微笑道。  
　　“……我一直在收听‘斯特里克岛即时播报’，我跟你说过了，阿尔弗雷德！现在我们要怎么办？我倒是可以带你直接飞去西奈，可我真的很担心你的心脏。”  
　　“啊，就让他们跟着吧，我们可以节省一笔沿途的保镖费用。”老人淡淡道，“用普通人的方式来解决问题，你就要习惯把一些牌寄存在别人的手里，到需要用 时再抽取。布鲁斯少爷离开高谭，你逃出瞭望塔都是惊天动地大消息，可联邦政府并没有大肆渲染——”他用小勺将凯尔盘子里那些散碎的渣滓拨合成一个浑圆， “喏，这样不就代表心想事成了么。”  
　　“喂，这是你自己弄的……”  
　　“对。”老人大笑起来，“你也可以自己弄弄看嘛。比如说，抢在布鲁斯少爷前头救出带翅膀的姑娘，这可以当做你许下的第一个愿望。”  
　　“等等！”凯尔惊诧地提高了嗓门，“你说抢在布鲁……的前头？”他硬吞下了后面的全部惨叫，隔了好一会儿才缓过气来。但他再也坐不住了。  
　　他弹起来，把椅子拖至阿尔弗雷德的身旁，紧挨着他坐下。不善的联想使这强大的外星人也禁不住脸色惨白，神色惶然：“布鲁斯根本不知道我们在这儿？……他去救约翰的时候我们去救沙耶娜难道不是他的计划吗？”  
　　“当然不是啦。”管家先生悠然道，“哪能都听他的呢。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注38】：土耳其及邻近区域常见的一种护身符，世界上许多国家与区域广泛有着“由嫉妒而生的邪视会产生诅咒，带来恶运、疾病与死亡”的民间信仰，土耳其也是其中之一。许多人会将许多匪夷所思的灾厄归咎于邪视的诅咒，并相信对抗邪视的方法就是挂上“邪眼”以毒攻毒。  
　　【注39】：鹰男Carter Hall有好几种起源，这里主要是JL宇宙所以我取用了JL第五季第二集登场的跟踪狂热情粉丝版：原本是历史学家的Joseph Gardner因为在考古中接触了百万年吸收体而获得八千年前他坦尼盖亚人Katar Hol的记忆，认为自己跟鹰女是前世恋人今生也要在一起，同时，他的恶念也分离开来成后文将会提到的Shadow Thief……同样的绿灯老黑X鹰女沙耶娜的BG配对也会依照JL世界保存。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　“这儿就像个笼子。”那位先生穿了一身黑，施施然地走进来，拉开油漆斑驳的不锈钢椅子，坐下，把文件夹放在桌上。  
　　莱斯特·李——或者说布鲁斯·韦恩让自己的背靠在椅子上，令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛被写满“不信任”的细枝末节充溢。“唔，”他用一种药嗑多了的人常有的、几乎有点做作的腔调哼哼着，“我不记得我请了你帮我打官司——亲爱的老师。”  
　　在他的对面，亨利·杜卡将手肘搁在他带来的文件夹上，手指交扣，用两个拇指撑住自己形状饱满下巴。隔绝外界的网格状防暴栅栏投下规律的阴影，而他就藏 在那些影子里边，像他习惯的那样，观察，然后开口：“这地方总让我想起我们第一次见面的情景，我的孩子。当你再一次选择背弃你的盟友时，我以为你会给自己 挑一条明智易行的道路来走。布鲁斯，我一直相信你是一个聪明人，但每回你的选择和表现总会让我怀疑自己的判断。”  
　　“喔，我尊敬的上师，能让你对自己无限狂妄的判断力产生怀疑是我的荣幸。”化名莱斯特的韦恩抱起双臂，打量起这间专门用来会见律师的小隔间。四壁都裸 露着水泥，西区会客室可能是上世纪大战以后就盖起来的旧设施，没有人想过要拨款粉刷这几面墙壁，也鲜少有人打扫这里。夏季的阳光从一侧的天窗穿入，灰尘在 光下狂舞。墙角的霉斑早就干枯了，留下血痕似的污渍。满目都是颓相，正映衬他乱糟糟的短发和苍白凹陷的脸颊。他难以对杜卡隐瞒自己更进一步的失眠恶兆，他 的眼圈像用墨汁画过的一样。  
　　“在这里你想说什么就说什么，布鲁斯。这间屋很老了，没有多余的布线安装摄像头。你瞧，我有的是办法让你领会什么叫聪明人的特权。”杜卡打了个响指， 守候在外的一个白人警员推门而入，与他交换了一个眼色又退了出去。数分钟后，他重新推门进来，在杜卡和韦恩的面前各放了一罐冰镇的可口可乐。  
　　“……我不喜欢碳酸饮料。”布鲁斯目送那个穿警服的家伙神色恭谨地退出去，他用一种受过训练的步态行动。显而易见，他的行为、姿态与表情都充分诠释了他在金色盾牌掩映下的真实身份：又一个忍者大师的信徒和拥趸。他爪子很长，他早就知道。  
　　“嗯，没错，你不喜欢很多东西。你同样也不喜欢有超能力又难以驾驭的外星人。但你喜欢为他们出生入死。”杜卡扯开拉环啜了一口，接着举杯向他的爱徒示 意。他的架势仿佛正在啜饮波尔多红酒，倘若斯特里克也能种植葡萄没准儿他甚至能在这里酿酒。他吞咽着冰凉的饮料微笑，并且邀请蝙蝠侠道：“别那么拘束，布 鲁斯，我只是来看看你。呐，巴里只能搞到这个，你就凑合凑合吧。这个片区连酒都不让带进来，委实是个了无生趣的地方。”  
　　韦恩扯开拉环，把杯子举了举放回桌上，顺手指了一下文件夹：“费尽心思带进来，有什么猛料？”  
　　“两份文件。莱斯特·李的老家有多人作证那起袭警案另有凶手，李先生只是代人受过。我带来了证人证言和请愿书——很遗憾，都不是给你的。一会儿我会拿 去给这里典狱长，以及检察官。过几天——如果他们办事效率可嘉，那么就是明天——明天他们会派专家来给你做精神鉴定，证明你有一定的妄想症，无法将自己的 行为和目睹的他人行为区分开。”  
　　“有点儿意思。然后？”韦恩用一根手指抹着铝罐外侧凝结的水汽，像儿童和疯子那样专心致志地画着圈。  
　　“然后就是一系列的手续问题了。你怎么进来的，自然就怎么出去。”杜卡伸手把那罐子往桌子中间挪了几吋，使得布鲁斯必须要改变他那种不雅的坐姿才能够 着它。“我猜你已经把我教你的都忘光了。”忍者大师敲了敲桌子，“别用你在别处学到的腐败东西惹我生气，布鲁斯，诚如你指望的，你总做蠢事，而我很生 气。”  
　　布鲁斯挺直了背脊，按住铝罐拖向自己，在桌面上留下两道水痕：“我不奇怪你会来。毕竟阿尔弗雷德拿了戒指，你就会立刻想到我要怎么用它。约翰·斯图亚特无处可去，你当然晓得要来这里找我算账。”  
　　他抬起眼睛和杜卡对视。这两个世界级的混蛋各自含恨，心怀鬼胎。“我从没想过要在你的身上植入芯片，控制你，迫使你不再像你自己，布鲁斯。这是外星怪 物才做得出的邪恶之事。”杜卡喃喃着，伸出一只手，隔着狭窄的不锈钢桌台轻轻碰了碰布鲁斯的耳垂。阴谋家的特权，在此地本该杜绝探视者与囚犯的肢体接触， 可那名叫巴里的警察就守在外面，他目不斜视，他视而不见。  
　　韦恩对那片小东西显然有强烈排异，那里依旧红肿。杜卡刚刚冰镇过的指尖沁凉，居然有效地减轻了肿痛。在他的意志反射性地控制他的身体脱开之前，有那么几秒，他紧绷的表情柔和了，头颅向杜卡的手微微倾侧。紧接着，他就触电般地弹开了。  
　　“你想给我植入可不只是芯片。”他的眉头皱缩着，语调里满是嘲讽意味。他拿起那罐可乐晃了晃，仿似在晃一杯酒，朝着自己的脸侧比划了一下，“开价吧。凡事都有个价钱。”  
　　“哦，不，不。布鲁斯，有些东西是无法等值交换的。你把自己糟践得像个毒虫，像个残废，扔到这活地狱里面，以为扮出一副自虐出来的可怜相就能感动你的 昔日盟友，让他愿意抛弃将来合法昭雪的名誉，单凭一时冲动就跟着你跑出去背负国际恐怖主义者的恶名。你在伤害你的人，你所表现出的不顾一切，你的牺牲，你 的高尚，对其他人类是种威胁。你比超人更让人恶心，蝙蝠侠。尤其是在现在，你们连正义这块遮羞布也拿不起来了。”  
　　杜卡的手在韦恩的脸颊上拍了两下就收回去了。他满足地窝在令人腿脚生痛的小椅子里，蜷起身躯，摸着自己的下巴，略带悠闲地欣赏着昔日学徒无可逃避的苦 恼神色。“你凭什么来劝动约翰·斯图亚特？”他冷笑着敲敲桌子，“看吧，我能给你弄来这些，也能给他弄来这些。本该由我来释放他，你和我一起，来恢复他的 名誉。想想吧！他会对我们言听计从感激不尽。你把什么都搞砸了，你又一次背弃了我，你背弃了作为英雄和圣人来拯救世人的机会。布鲁斯，都是你自找的。”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩开始喝那罐可乐了。他在杜卡抛出他的演说之后，他迟疑了五分钟之久。这期间他拿起那杯气泡已经散失得七七八八的饮料，低着头，埋着脸，一小口一小口地啜着，形似一个窘迫的孩子。  
　　杜卡的手指擦着桌子向前移动，一吋一吋，探向布鲁斯停留在桌上的那只手。在接触瞬间，他们的手指一刹那就纠结在一起，紧紧攥住，向相反的方向使力。他们捏着对方的手指直至皮肤上血色尽失。  
　　“别做蠢事，孩子。”杜卡小声说，“别、又、做、蠢、事。”他一个字一个字地说道。  
　　布鲁斯先松了劲。他把自己那青白的指节慢慢从杜卡的手里抽出来。“你曾教导我要如何成为传奇，你仿佛深谙此道。”有一丝叹息徘徊在他的唇齿间，勾勒出嘶嘶的气声，“是你总想成为传奇。再见了，我的山中老人【注40】。”  
　　他把只剩下单调甜味的饮料一饮而尽，站起来，走向栅栏门。同时他笑眯眯地伸出双手，冥顽不灵地期待着一副手铐的光顾，要用他所剩不多的时间，去接触和 劝解他的旧友。狱警巴里在门外头对他怒目相向，显然他见证一切，而且他比某些高谭人要懂得尊师重道，因此他忿忿难言，难免要对这个不识好歹的疯子恨之入 骨。他就是亨利·杜卡安插在布鲁斯·韦恩身后的一只眼，连恨意都能顺便传达，程度也相去不远。  
　　“也许你会有兴趣看一眼这个。”杜卡在他的身后说，“我恰好也认识几位老友，他们又恰好都在CIA供职。昨天他们传给我这张照片，我觉得你会感兴趣的，就顺手打印带来。”  
　　他把一张照片弹出去，飞撞在门上，又慢悠悠地坠落下去。它打着旋儿，飘飘荡荡，正落在坏学生布鲁斯·韦恩的脚上。  
　　布鲁斯只瞥了一眼，就踢开照片走出去了。当然，这一眼已经足够他看见红色的星月挂毯、土耳其机场咖啡厅的狭窄陈设，还有几成特写的唯一一张脸孔——氪星人凯尔-艾尔的脸。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注40】：Ala-eddin，是指公元11世纪时期中亚地区著名的穆斯林暗杀组织“阿萨辛派”首领Hassan Sabbah。DC官方资料显示忍者大师的人物设定与其有一定的相似。

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　卡特·哈尔坐在有本地风格的鲜艳桃色沙发上，倚着一个布满金色花纹的软垫，赤裸的双脚套着一双有点泛旧的皮质软底拖鞋。超人在他的对面坐下，看他点起一根香烟。弥撒的声音在窗外响了，埃及人一天要做五次弥撒。  
　　“他们从没见过自己的真主，但坚信自己每天都在跟真主交流。愿意信神，且有神可信，是值得艳羡的事，对么？”那旅居此地的考古学家带着一星难以解读的微笑温文尔雅地说道。他把银质的烟盒推向原木色茶几的另一侧，靠近拼色茶杯的地方。  
　　凯尔摇了摇头，他拿起掺了牛奶和香精的埃及红茶碰了碰嘴唇，谨慎地打量着这幢别墅的主人。  
　　“我认识你，先生，尽管你穿成这样……造型有一定的掩饰作用，不过作用不大。虽然你拿了张伪造的记者证，但是我知道，你是来找沙耶娜的。”哈尔先生说。  
　　他的嗓音颇有磁性，加上语速很慢，天生给人一种优雅有礼的感觉。若不是阿尔弗雷德提供的证据确凿，凯尔-艾尔猜测自己极难通过这第一眼的印象就相信他是盗卖异国文物、贿赂联邦高官并伪造鹰女死亡记录的那个人。  
　　他穿着白色阿拉伯细麻长衫的样子讨人喜欢，神色谦和，简直是温柔驯良的标准人类模板。何况，在这个接近沙漠的地方过着有别于北美节奏的生活，  
　　“我以为你一百年内都不可能被假释，超人。”他说，“尽管我并不认为以监禁来扑杀政治家的思想是种有效的行为……不过，你看，我对政治没有半点兴趣， 这就是我最后选择跟八千年前的石头沙砾混在一起，而不是像我的父亲期望的那样，在普林斯顿修习法学，成为地方检察官——也许还能竞选总统——他是这么妄想 过，这可不是我的意思。”  
　　“我不是什么政治家。”凯尔打断了他。燥热的空气掺和着烟草味把他包裹在内，卡特的适意让他很不舒服，这个人、这个国家有一种天然成就的气氛他总是融 不入。很多年前他漂在与胡夫金字塔顶平齐的位置上凝听广播里传来的弥撒吟唱，是基于七世纪往后形成的新信仰，不是致于阿蒙神与阿顿神，也不是致于他——凯 尔-艾尔与生俱来的荒凉。那从星系之外就尾随着他缠绕着他的孤独绝望地升了起来，他知道尼罗河帝国和氪星都一去不回，沉沦于阿努比斯【注41】的羽毛之海，即使是他自己，也只能根据资料来参照模仿故土的习俗，仰望苍空向无法施予庇佑的拉奥【注42】祈祷……在那一天的最后，他让自己浮起来，从金字塔的尖顶一直向上，到地球之外，在空寂之中俯瞰着这个以尘土命名的尘世，他不知道再八千年，这个他刚刚熟悉了的世界又会变成什么样。  
　　“哈，别那么紧张，我的朋友。”卡特在他的对面摊了摊手，“要试试阿拉伯人那种传统的水烟吗？我有一套烟具藏在柜子里。”  
　　“我知道沙耶娜就在楼上。”凯尔把双手交握放在腿间，调整着自己的语调，尽可能地，不要像正义领主时期那样，把不适都放在脸上。“我来只有一个目 的，”他说，“就是带她离开。至于你帮助她脱出囹圄这件事，作为她的老友，我必须要说，我非常感激。但我今天一定会带沙耶娜离开。”  
　　卡特·哈尔的眉毛抖动了两下。固然超人客气的举动在他的意料之外，可是曾是正义领主首脑的这个外星人，在他那些客气话里透出的不容置疑，又让他心底发寒。在这个世界上，谁没有见过他将整部宛如钢铁岛屿般的航空母舰徒手举起的那段新闻呢？他就是活着的泰坦。  
　　“哈。”卡特端整的面容僵硬了，他喃喃道，“我是以为我在面对谁呢，你可是超人。超人先生，你为啥不直接冲进我家，把我的沙耶娜带走呢？昨天，前天， 再久以前，你随时可以这样做。过去的一些年里，这是你凌驾于我们的处事方法。可你只是选择在今天，拿着一份一看就是伪造的记者证来登门拜访。”  
　　“我，我个人，想知道你为何救她。我的一位朋友也建议我这样做。哈尔先生，你的行为在联邦内部是不可原谅的犯罪，作为一个享有国际声誉的历史学者，你 没必要做如此不合常理的事情。”凯尔诚恳地看着对面那个男人的眼睛，“当然……你刚才提到的，我过去的方法……它不一定是最好的，我正在试着改进。”  
　　哈尔先生站起来。他缓步向前，越过枣红色天花板下的铁质吊灯。在客厅里，黑、红、黄、白四色拼花铺饰的楼梯盘旋而上，他就站在第一级的阶梯上，向超人 摆出一个邀请的姿势。菱形图案的方窗紧闭着，把半岛明艳的阳光都拒之窗外。考古学家的影子蜿蜒在墙壁一角，边角尖锐，颜色浓黑。  
　　他将一枚花纹诡奇的十字形钥匙递给他的客人：“这个问题我建议你自己上去问沙耶娜。”  
　　楼梯有点窄，不过总体来说构架精致。这整座别墅皆然，几何形的巨石外貌之内，都是些精致的居家造型，每一个拐角处都有充满中东风格的挂毯，连空调送风 口下方的小窗格里都铺陈着一排埃及古神塑像。这些细瘦的金色雕像很像是某种古物，可惜超人今日并非是为国际文物盗卖案而来，在见到他的往日同志之前，一切 过激行为都是不理智的。这个为自己命名卡特·哈尔的男人并非凡物，否则他不可能打动那些刚被超能力者和外星人“无耻压榨”到含恨在心的职业政治老饕。  
　　整个二层只有一个门，这是不符合建筑规则的。那是一扇金色的拱门，上面有个十字形的插孔。凯尔用X视线扫视手中的钥匙，他发现自己无法洞穿它。他同样 无法洞穿眼前的金色拱门，这不是用地球上的已有的元素制造而成。“这分明是坦尼盖亚的东西”——这个念头蹿进他脑海的瞬间，他感觉一股不祥的微风在脑后飘 过。他回头看去，只看见留在木色地板上的，自己那长长的影子。  
　　他别无选择，惟有将钥匙插进匙孔。它十字形的末端刚伸进去，就被某种无法揣摩的吸力牵引，迅速地移动深入，与整块合金门板合二为一。门开始向墙壁内滑动而去，凯尔禁不住屏住呼吸。  
　　太可笑了——在这样做的同时，他茫然地意识到，他本来就不需要这个世界上的空气。  
　　浓郁的香料气味从房间内奔涌而出，灯光是紫红色……并不是红太阳灯。凯尔向房间里张望的时候，首先看到的是繁花织就的地毯、满地的垫子——都包裹着波斯风格的绸缎面料。应该是窗的地方织锦帘子拉得严严实实。  
　　接着，他看到了一只笼子。  
　　一只高达六米的金色笼子，全部由制造房门的特殊金属铸造而成，占据了整个被打穿的二三层。依照鸟笼的规范来看，它并不符合标准，那些栅栏之间的距离过 于宽阔了，几乎足够一个十二三岁的孩子直接穿过，而且自上由下的弧度也很奇特。在它的内部，有一个优雅闺房应有的一切设备，洗浴和卫生间还有不透明的独立 隔间，铁质的扶梯也是螺旋形制，通往上层的卧房。卧房则是全透明的，一张优雅的四柱大床两侧居然还置有安放台灯的精致角柜。在角柜一侧更有一个实木的单人 摇椅，凯尔看见长翅膀的那位坦尼盖亚姑娘，就用一本小说盖着脸，半躺在那摇椅上面。  
　　她周身都穿着埃及式的筒形长袍，朱砂色的袍子中间绣有精致的对称图案；同样精绣着金银贴片的长裤裤脚外，她裸露着的双足用“哈娜花”里提炼的油膏画满 了繁复的线条，就跟这间别墅外面，那些酷爱美化双足的当地女子一模一样。若不是她身后那张开垂下的巨大羽翼清晰可辨，超人差一点就要以为自己来错地方了。  
　　听见门打开的声音，沙耶娜并没有拿开脸上那本书。无疑地，这藏娇的金屋不乏不受欢迎的恶劣访客，而她根本不屑对那人假以颜色。凯尔一声不吭地踩着地毯上前，张开双手，猛地握住金色的栏杆扯向两边——  
　　巨大的能量束自那些中空的金属内激发而生，银色弧光在超人的周身闪烁，他发出一声惨叫，被那能量弹开了数呎，摔在垫子上面。听见他的声音，被囚禁在笼 子里的鹰女扔开书跳了起来。那窄小的楼梯对她来说全无必要，她像安拉的天使那样扑着翅膀降临在笼子的首层。她俯冲向囚槛的边沿，在足可击伤她的栅栏前停下 来惊叫：“凯尔！是你！”  
　　凯尔在地上打了个滚，勉强以自己的双膝支撑起身体。他虚弱地跪着，手撑住地面，仰头笑了一笑道：“……嘿沙耶娜，下午好……我带来你的假释令。”  
　　“快走！凯尔！”那天使般的异星美人似乎完全没有听见老朋友招呼她的玩笑，“离开这儿，先去救蝙蝠侠！带上他一起来，凯尔！恐怕你一个人搞不定它——它——”  
　　她碧绿的眼睛瞪大了，面容上流露的都是真实的惊惧。以超人的视力，完全能看清映在她眼里的影子。  
　　那的确是影子，只是影子。在凯尔的身后，他自己的影子脱离他的实体站了起来【注43】。它浓黑的双手无限伸展、绕缠，一刹那就实现了莱克斯·卢瑟生前最大的夙愿：  
　　它紧紧地、紧紧地勒住了超人的脖子，一圈又一圈。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注41】：Anubis，古埃及神话中的死神。前面提到的阿蒙神（Amon）和阿顿神（Aton）都是古埃及的神，阿蒙神是底比斯的主神，阿顿神是旭日太阳神，在阿克奈天（即 Amenhotep IV）宗教改革时，被奉为唯一真神。  
　　【注42】：Rao，氪星的太阳，也是氪星人信奉的主神。  
　　【注43】：这里出现的是Shadow Thief（影子小偷），本文关于他的全部设定都来自JL动画第五季。另，在DC其他作品中有Carter Hall与Shayera就是一对恋人的设定，因为本文最大基础是正义联盟动画所以就放手不理了。

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　那件堪称恐怖的破事儿是在熄灯前二十分钟内发生的，整个斯特里克西区都为之震动了。在那之前，囚犯中同志小团体的内讧并不常见，尤其是基于暴力的斗殴……那些可怜的“姑娘们”总是恨不能紧抱成团，以免受到来自“正常人”尤其是监内黑人团伙的侵害欺压。  
　　不过在狱警们之间口耳流传的版本是，这个事情很难界定——首先莱斯特·李可能患有妄想症，正常人恐怕不好跟正宗的疯子计较；再者他是否真是基佬也很难说，约翰·斯图亚特显然花费了一点心思来让这个一入山门就开罪了他的人没法在这儿过得消停。  
　　万事都有个厚积薄发的过程，熄灯前那点儿小插曲大概只是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。那天早些时候在浴室里他已经被修理过一次，具体的情形没有警察能确切 知道。他们听到眼线举报过去查人的那个点儿，莱斯特这个闯祸精已经躺在水泥地板上了。而放倒他的人早都撤了。据说——那只是据说——一开头是老约翰本人亲 自动的手。放风快结束时他俩在后排龙头那里不知道说了些啥，后来这位西区班房里默认的老大哥突然大喊着要“揭掉什么耻辱”【注44】。他带头给了李先生一拳，他的人就一拥而上啦。  
　　“……求您，”那告密者哭丧着脸说，“我的哥哥谢利也混在里面呢。你们都看过那个疯子是怎么干倒约西亚的，我只是来求你们救我哥哥。”  
　　警察们收拾了家伙集体出动，在冲澡那地儿外头停了有两三分钟。听起来没什么动静，有人说最近几年也没哪个倒霉蛋不看后面就捡肥皂的，现在犯法的小子们都学聪明了。  
　　捡肥皂的笑话没让大家好受多少，相反的，每个人都开始联想起上世纪末这里几乎每天都有小个子被牢友强暴的旧事。后来管控严格了，惩罚力度加强了很多， 这种事就比较少见了。相对于那帮被抑制了超能力的怪人和小团体意识强烈的黑鬼们而言，北卡罗莱纳来的白人小莱斯特算是个娇小可人的货色。他还当众涮了约西 亚·帕尔，调戏了约翰·斯图亚特。前后十年都不会再有比他更找死的新人了。基于他的恶行，他们怎么整他都有可能。恐同的那一帮也不是没干过用储藏间的拖把 棍教训死基佬的事体，那血迹斑斑的旧木头杆儿可插爆过不少只自以为是的秃毛孔雀。  
　　却说条子们部署完毕，持枪举棍总算迈出了具有战术价值的一大步，把电棒的功能键推上膛，鱼贯而入，冲进大澡堂。  
　　一整排的龙头全部开着，形如烟花四溅，莱斯特仰面躺在正中间，眼睛张得大大的，胳膊腿脚也张得开开的。他握着两个拳头，还咧着个嘴，仿佛正在接那些降落下来的水。老实说，样子有点儿吓人。  
　　他满身都是水，湿透了的衣服很皱但没有破损。他的裤子穿得好好的，鞋子也穿得好好的，完全看不出是不是后来有人帮他穿上的。他们派了个资历浅的蹲下去扳住他的脸查看，发现他的脸上除了几处青青紫紫的指痕也没什么明显的外伤。  
　　“嘿伙计，”那菜鸟拍拍这小伙子的脸，“不想受什么特别招待就给我滚起来！”  
　　那精神病患眼珠一转，瞪着他就笑了，硬扯着两边嘴角又往上拉拔了几分。他伸舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的水，一骨碌坐起来，瞧着不像是屁股很痛的模样。他坐起 来，那招呼他的菜鸟就尖叫开了——他发现这人的身下正是一小汪红艳艳的鲜血。莱斯特张开拳头，里面掉下来无人认领的三颗门牙。  
　　那之后，狱医是这么表示的：莱斯特·李先生的牙齿都还健在，惟有一枚臼齿曾经补过两次。这三颗牙分别属于黑人小团体的两位成员，跟老约翰本人眼圈上的淤伤一起，有可能源于同一场充满技术性的拳脚交流。  
　　为了平息这桩事，他们关了斯图亚特禁闭。这是典狱长的意思，他在一夜之间变得一边倒起来，处处维护莱斯特·李，放着打人者不管，倒将受害者单独拘禁了 起来。到了晚餐前后，这消息已在整个WF传开，莱斯特进入食堂后，有几个抱团的雅利安人主动上前引他去中间最醒目的位置坐下，替他领来盒饭。  
　　这标志着毒虫莱斯特再不必自闭于靠近娘们儿的边缘地带，他在本地以拳头取得了绝对权威，上头说不定也有高人撑腰。如此看来，无论他还将在此地偏安多久，他的土豆泥中都将埋满火腿片，他的面包能是蘸过糖的，咖啡里会加到一点奶。  
　　失势已久的雅利安兄弟会简直把他当成了从天而降的齐格弗里德【注45】，不经他同意便前呼后拥大壮声势。有色人种和犹太佬都缩在角落里生闷气，他们用含怨带怒的目光戳着这只小毒虫的脸皮，若他们中的谁能有热视线，没准儿此地已有新一轮的血案发生。  
　　他突然间发迹，约翰·斯图亚特还在苦窑里闷着没人知道后事如何。反正现在看他最不顺眼的确实是魔鬼鱼船长卡尔·考特尼。他的理想在一瞬间就被一个不入 流的家伙窃取了，要命的是，不入流的精神病依然还是不入流——他宛如新贵，却兀自套着还没干透的囚衣；人在激切激昂的混球们簇拥下，却只知道茫然地嚼他的 面包片。那坨粉红色的土豆泥便宜了对纳粹精神半懂不懂的新光头党，这让新老大的室友老船长阁下暗自不平了很长时间。  
　　他俩的矛盾最终爆发在熄灯以前。那是最黄金的一个钟头，这一日一切有组织的事情都将完结了，每个人都又熬过了一整个白天。有些同寝的犯人喜欢利用这段 时间下棋打牌，赌几根香烟，或者舔一口藏在牙膏管里的大麻膏。不过莱斯特来了几天，每天都是发呆。在他的身下，自从约翰把铺位换给了老卡尔，就变成两个默 无声息的东部傻鸟叠了排贴着墙发呆。  
　　可这天是不一样的了，考特尼先生决定给小家伙一点颜色尝尝。  
　　那四条细铁腿的行军床开始左摇右晃嘎吱作响的先前几分钟里，莱斯特完全没领会过来，可能他神游得太远了，也可能晚餐时有人给了他一点儿药过了瘾，他正 在爽着，以为自己的手脚跟橡皮人似的能无限增长，能穿过栅栏一直伸到条子的裤腰上去摘钥匙。在药劲上头的节骨眼儿上，曾有人从铺位上跳向天花板去捞灯泡， 因为他以为那是星星跟月亮。这个莱斯特搞不好也会这样。  
　　两三分钟过去，他的“月亮船”一直在摇，这小子猛地一下惊醒了，知道频率不善。他趴在自个儿的铺位上往下看，一眼就对上一管纵横七海的魔鬼鱼大炮。  
　　还不到熄灯时间，老卡尔居然就在自个儿床上乐起来了。他一手握着自己的小弟弟，一手捏着本儿卷角的彩色小画册，隔着一片床板，不停地朝着他的上铺挺动腰杆。他嘴里哼哼唧唧，呢喃着“我要干爆你”——莱斯特只看了他一眼就把头缩回去了。  
　　“别他妈射在我床板上，混蛋。”他敲了敲床脚，“滚去对着马桶搞。”  
　　“我搞的又他妈不是你！你配么？老子搞过超人——老子搞的是超人的屁股，你他妈管得着吗？”魔鬼鱼船长像触了电一样抖动着屁股，把整张床震得山响。在 他的上方，一种死亡般未名的沉默正在烟云缭绕地蔓延开来。无疑地，这种沉默象征着退缩，它霎时激励了老卡尔，让他兴奋得不能自已。他更卖力地用手指操着自 己，嘶声吼叫：“干你！干爆你，贱人！外星人！干爆你的氪星屁股！你生来就活该被干！过来吸我的屌，超级英雄……”  
　　这场悲剧就在那时发生，开幕是一声惊天动地的毁灭巨响——啊，也许，并没有那么夸张。但囚徒的天地难道不正是他身下那只占方寸的小木板床吗？没错，莱 斯特把他那安逸的小天地一脚就蹬碎了，他随着轰然挥洒的木碎翻身落下，掐住了卡尔·考特尼的脖子，一伸手就给了他俩耳刮子。  
　　“你刚才说要干爆谁的屁股？”那恶煞般的死疯子脸上被木屑划出了几道血痕，他满头热汗，烟熏似眼角下都是鲜血。那张脸笑容满面，跟扑克牌上扯着自己脚尖的小丑无甚区别。  
　　“老子在看他妈的漫画！”魔鬼鱼妄图做最后的挣扎，他挥着手中的小画册——莱斯特抢过它看了一眼，那是本用骑马钉钉在一起的漫画草稿，马克笔上色，线条利落，构图圆熟。  
　　一本手绘的高尺度同志色情漫画，每一页被蹂躏的主角赫然都是超人。  
　　那个令人忧伤的夜晚过去后，整个西区没人想知道卡尔·考特尼老船长到底伤得有多重。反正他被抬出来的当儿已经哭得不成人形，也蜷得不成人形了。视角较 好的目击者认为老卡特将来不妨直接去当天主教的修士或印度教的苦行僧，把余生都交付给非凡的灵修。也有可能他没那么惨，他那根东西且还能用。时间能修复一 切创伤，条子们安慰他的时候说了书上都是这么讲。  
　　莱斯特·李在距离他把约翰·斯图亚特扔进禁闭区三个多钟头后就把自己也成功地送了进去，这又是桩自有WF以来史无前例的创举。值得期待的是，他俩又凑在一间儿了，整个西区本来就只有一间禁闭室。  
　　有人说这是一个不平静的夜晚，太阳出来以前他们必将分出胜负。也有人发现警察们由着莱斯特那家伙把那本在西区各号子之间流传了很久的鼎鼎有名的小画册也给带进苦窑子里去了。那可是孤本，已经传来传去足有五六年了。  
　　“没有条子敢从他手里把那玩意儿抢过来，这个小白脸就是条疯狗。愿上帝保佑咱们的约翰兄弟。”黑小子们都如是说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注44】：其实老黑喊的是鹰女的名字Shayera，结果被旁听者听成了Shame yer。  
　　【注45】：北欧神话里的最高人类英雄，拔出和修复胜利之剑格阑姆圣剑的人。

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　伊森·贝内特挽着他的搭档爱伦·茵【注46】走在沙姆沙伊赫【注47】的步行街上，道路的两旁的棕榈树在风中沙沙作响。林荫之外是滨海的咖啡馆，用棕榈木搭建的遮阳棚下稀稀落落坐着几个游人，个个带着鲜明的异国特征。  
　　这是一年中最热的时候，虽然海风徐徐，但沙漠地带过于充足的日照将海水也晒得温热。白天的时候，大部分的旅客都挤在沙滩上，这条步行街也显得冷清许多。  
　　这对CIA的年轻探员搭档穿着在当地购买的民族服饰，有说有笑地走进咖啡馆里。他们坐在视角可以互补的背光处，保持自身隐蔽的同时，便于观察目标人物。教材上都是如此叙述，安全监控的定义首先是安全地匿藏，以防被监控者觉察行迹。  
　　他们都受过足够的训练，懂得在扮演情侣时全情投入，卿卿我我地表现。在挪到自己的位置上之前，茵小姐先搂住搭档的脖子给他的脸侧来了一个热情洋溢的吻。咖啡馆的经营者和部分游客向他们投来不适的目光——此地的女子出门都要黑纱罩面，极少有女人表现得如此开放。  
　　显然，女探员对自己的表演十分满意，她牵着“丈夫”的手指，念出两种阿拉伯咖啡的名字。发音必定要很笨拙，这才像个少不更事的游客。她偷眼瞧她的目标 人物，那个名叫潘尼沃斯的老头，他穿着条纹衬衫，窝在圈椅里头，脚下是一双本地货的皮拖鞋——且莫说他的年纪够大，任何人穿那个都根本跑不脱。  
　　“坐标上传好了没有？”她伸头去跟伊森耳语，对在凉棚下仍戴着副墨镜的服务生眨了眨眼睛微笑。  
　　“没，没信号。从刚才起一直没信号。你那个机子怎样？”贝内特探员的口气略带烦躁，他喝不进阿拉伯咖啡，觉得那活像沼泽地树根煮出来的黑水，但也勉强在单子上指了一杯。盯梢的时候没有一杯饮料遮掩实在难熬，这规矩大家都知道。  
　　咖啡上桌后，茵小姐埋头在硕大的杯子后面掏手机——其实那是个功能强大的个人终端，必要时还可以当电击器。“该死，我的也没信号。”她小声道，“这周围不是有什么特殊干扰源吧——”  
　　就在这时候他们都看见目标站起身来，夹起手包，戴上墨镜和草帽，端住玻璃杯装的冰咖啡，慢吞吞地拖着自己的宝座，咯噔咯噔在地板上一路打磨。他向着两位敬业的后生晚辈挪步过来，在他们瞠目结舌的等候下选了个好方位置好椅子，坐了下来。  
　　“嘿，两位美国公民。”那老头放好杯子，从探员的桌上拿了张餐巾纸擦了擦手。  
　　贝内特在酷热中打了个冷战。茵小姐反应要快出许多，她一低头立刻换了副大大的笑容：“嘿，老爷爷，您也是美国人？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，两位，幸会。”他跟两个年轻人分别握了手，脱下草帽放在桌上，又打开手包拿出两片已经融化了的巧克力放在旁边。“高浓度的巧克力可以缓解心悸，孩子们，不过，真糟糕，在这儿你们只能挤着吃了。”  
　　他的另一只手仍搭在手包的包扣上。万宝龙手包，这是标准型。特工们都听说过那种在包中发射的无声暗杀手枪，到昨天为止，对伊森和爱伦来说它还是个传 说，不过，现在他们都禁不住往那方面猜测了几秒钟。这标准形制的手包可从来就没离过老东西的身，若他不把枪放在里面，又还能放在别的什么地方呢？  
　　茵小姐把手放在可以激发单次电击的手机上。她笑意盈盈，在做最后的挣扎：“哦潘尼沃斯先生，您从美国哪个州来，我们是——”她轻轻踩了搭档一脚，贝内特探员抢着开口道：“我们来自路易斯安那，您去过新奥尔良吗？”  
　　潘尼沃斯先生干咳了一声，对年轻的美国女孩温和地努了努嘴角：“……我要是你我就不会动这个念头的，特工小姐，你应该相信我，一个七十岁的老家伙，没有十足的把握不会坐到你们的面前来。别干傻事，孩子，你盯我盯得够费劲的了。”  
　　他的右手依然搭在包扣上，左手却大胆地摸上了女孩的手机。“介意吗？”他问着，并且毫不客气地把那手机拿起来了。  
　　“你别乱来，老头，我们可以叫警察的。”贝内特探员再度抢口道。  
　　“你们的工作证就在随身的包里，孩子。联邦将正义领主的和平策略曲解为宗教统一运动，持续介入本地的民族矛盾，最终导致现在的政治骚乱，这个毗邻多国的半岛处处都是被美联邦赶着流亡至此的穆斯林和潜逃犯，上周宰海卜【注48】发生了三起爆炸，举世皆惊。我只要站起来大喊一声美国间谍——”老人举起联邦特工的手机挥动了一下，“后果不堪设想，是么？”  
　　“……那对你也没好处，先生。”  
　　“不，不，还是有好处的。事实上，上世纪七十年代我曾受雇于沙特王室，干点儿保镖之类的外包项目，承蒙某位公主帮忙，并弄到了埃及的合法护照。至今那 些证明材料依然有效。”他再度挥动了一下手机，并把它放回女特工的手里，“想象一下可能发生的事，女孩。我并不想为难小孩子，但你们盯得我有点发毛。即便 是游客也至少应当尊重一下地方习俗，你们从中午到现在已经打了十四个啵儿了。如今时势不佳，可不比往常——我敢说一定早有怀揣刀子的本地热血青年正在门外 窥探，想要找机会割掉小姐你的脑袋。”  
　　爱伦不自在地托着失而复得的手机，在椅子上换了个坐姿。她忿忿道：“别以为你在搭救我，你这饶舌的老不死。”  
　　“我可没打算搭救你。”潘尼沃斯先生终于按下了那个金灿灿的包扣，从里面拿出一个带数字键的小盒子托在手心里。盒子下方黏着着粉红色的胶质物，数字键旁的液晶屏上清晰地闪着倒计时还剩两分二十三秒。  
　　贝内特猛地站了起来，伸手去抢那个疑似定时塑胶炸弹的东西，这位——前沙特王室保镖说得没错，他们在此地不便亮出配枪来，却也不能就这么坐以待毙。可是，当他看到老人的拇指分明放在一个可疑的红色按键上时，他又老老实实地坐了回去。  
　　“你可别冲动，我说老爷爷，这里还有很多无辜的人呢。”他满脸是汗，偷偷地推开了应急电击键。  
　　“帮我个忙，两位。”那老头懒洋洋往椅背上靠去，技巧地让出了贝内特探员无法一伸手就够到的一段距离，“用你们那兼有电话功能的小配件拨个电话，咱们 就算扯平。我会把炸弹的倒计时停下，丢给你们拿去交差。然后你们盯你们的稍，我继续陪着那位联邦要犯走东蹿西，大家各安己命。小姐，你愿意帮我这个忙么？ 别翻来翻去地检查了，你们那玩意儿的确是受我包里某个东西的干扰。拨吧，反正也没信号。”  
　　他说出号码，爱伦·茵专门确认了一下接收情况——手机屏幕上依然没有任何信号源的显示——她依次按下号码，又再度确认了一遍。在迟疑了整整一分多钟后，她眼前的炸弹危机倒计时只剩下五十秒了，她终于按下了拨出键。  
　　爆炸就在这一瞬间发生，由于多少隔了两条街，巨大的爆破声听起来就跟做梦似的，但那一刻地面的震动感却是真的。两个年轻的探员与咖啡馆里所有的宾主一道被那一声吓了一大跳。他们急匆匆回头瞥去时，潘尼沃斯先生已经抓着炸弹站起来了。  
　　他把手里的玩意儿扔在桌上，抹了抹裤边：“这面团是可以吃的，孩子们，我是说，看起来像塑胶炸弹的那一坨……当然，添加剂的副作用我还不清楚。谢谢 你，爱伦·茵小姐，希望我没叫错你的名字。谢谢你刚刚帮我炸掉了镇上的变电站，你该庆幸这个时段那里总是空无一人。赶紧向你们的上级打电话求援吧，否则 ——我保证，十分钟后你们就会被本地警方带走。我留下的证据是很充足的。”  
　　说完这些，他拿起草帽扣在头上，敲了敲桌子道：“别忘了吃巧克力——那能有效缓解心悸。我想你们现在是真的需要了。”  
　　然后他就径直往咖啡馆外走过去，一点儿都没有回头，仿佛完全不介意两个特工给他背后来一枪似的。  
　　此刻，在步行街的另一侧，惊人的浓烟直冲向天际，不少本地人都在发出毫无意义的惊声尖叫，外来的过路客们则高举着相机拍个不停。  
　　他们都看见一个外国老头蹒跚着脚步，兀自穿过纷乱的人潮，往那烟尘的来处走去了。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注46】：Ethan Bennett和Ellen Yin，出自The Batman（新蝙蝠侠，2004-2008）动画片，原是高谭的两个探员。请他们过来串场是因为两人的非白人特征，以及“在异宇宙也总算都是公务员”的偷懒思想。  
　　【注47】：SHARMSHEIKH，又称和平之城，埃及西奈半岛的一个小镇，依山傍海是著名的度假胜地。希伯来语和英语国家的人多称其为“所罗门湾”。  
　　【注48】：DAHAB，位于亚喀巴湾中部，接近沙特阿拉伯的潜水胜地。它距离沙姆沙伊赫仅80公里。


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT Ⅵ. MagnaSdend 伟大科学**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　黑色的、影子般的双手，勒在凯尔-艾尔的脖子上。它不顾一切地收紧，没入他的皮肉中，像要切断他的呼吸，继而截断他的脖子。  
　　超人现在委实陷入了一种很奇妙的情况，袭击他的东西是非实体的存在，但它造就的窒息感是如此真切。他已经感觉到吞吐空气的困难，而他却并没有窒息。  
　　他并不需要这些空气。地球的空气不是他生存的必需品与力量的来源，地球上的影子也无法将他拖进黑暗里。当然了，唯一需要抱怨的是，它很难缠，他无法抓握住它，他的双手总能穿透它，就好像它其实就是以太【注49】本身似的。他的力量固然强大，却无法使它退缩。它大概是某种纯粹的能量，或魔法产物。魔法归根到底也是基于能量的变化，凯尔对纯能量体一向无计可施。  
　　这黑色的偷袭者拖拽着他向后倒去，他们滚过地毯，在地上纠结成一团。超人试图使用冰冻吐息来搞定它的下半部分，他花了点功夫把他俩的脚冻在一起，就像影子和本体本该有的那种状态。可那也没有什么用，它像火星人尚恩一样，能够轻松改变自己身体的密度，穿透冰层。  
　　然后它开始发笑。那影子发出粗哑的笑声，“别犯傻，大块头。”他将一整支胳膊都没入了凯尔的躯体中，他的心脏位置。现实的躯壳为这虚无的触碰漾开了，强烈的挤压感和疼痛毫无先兆地闪击了氪星人神经中枢，他听见自己的痛呼声，那遥远得不像是真的。  
　　他同样也听见了自己的身体砸在地毯上那种沉闷的响声。这声音听起来多么笨重呀，凯尔惊讶地发现自己残存的意识正在发笑，他仿佛是头一遭发现一个半昏迷 的氪星男人到底有多重似的。在这步步紧逼的颓势当中，这个统治过世界的混帐外星人脑袋里已成型的只有一句清晰的英文句子：嘿！我简直像头熊。  
　　“凯尔！”沙耶娜在笼子里爆出愤怒的吼叫声，她冲向那些剽窃了她母星的技术刻意修建的金色栅栏，接着，没有任何悬念的，她立刻被强大的能量束弹开了， 撞向另一边。她的翅膀张开，羽毛飞散，血肉的焦糊味道有一瞬战败了熏香成为此地主宰。“凯尔！”她尖叫着再度冲过来，伸出就人类审美而言十分秀丽纤细的那 双手，直接抓向坦尼盖亚合金铸就的栅栏。  
　　同时，她用尽力气尖叫着：“懦夫！放开他！”  
　　她并非是要尝试完成超人失败过的方式，她并不打算用暴力直接破坏这个可笑的笼子。过去的一年里她无数次与这笼子抗争过了，结局都令人沮丧。她很清楚那 种设计，在她的老家，他们使用这个对付最可怕的宇宙级罪犯。当合金被触碰，能量源激发出的粒子无情地穿透一个坦尼盖亚人的身躯时，所有的痛觉神经元都将被 刺激到最敏感的状态，那相当于每片羽毛上的每一根绒毛都在感知疼痛，只消几秒钟，就能如此一千遍，再一千遍——这行为无异于自杀，没人能受得了，没人能忍 受把自己钉在同一个位置活活疼死。沙耶娜清楚她从来都坚持不过一秒钟。  
　　“懦夫！”她大声嚷着，伸出了双手。不过在握上去之前，她还是闭上了她的双。“我不会再让你羞辱一个坦尼盖亚人了！”她的声音低下去，开始用一种认命 似的腔调吐完最后几个字。永久地成为一个狂热粉丝的私有宠物绝不是习惯了自由翱翔的鹰女沙耶娜能够忍受的余生岁月。而让昔日战友亲眼目睹她的窘境，则是比 死亡更加令人难以忍受的事情。  
　　“不！沙耶娜！别——”凯尔又一次从地毯上翻滚着爬起来，很遗憾，这一回他比上次更要狼狈些。他的头发变得乱糟糟的，在他向笼子扑过去时，整个人是一 副惺忪模样，眼神迷茫，显然还没从方才的重击中完全清醒。但他总算是爬起来了，而且为了他的朋友，他也愿意再试一次。他用超级速度消灭掉那段不值一提的距 离，在影子再度攫住他以前，他的双手与鹰女的双手同时握住了能够催发剧痛的同两根栏杆。  
　　他们同时握住、发力。他们不知道能量束何时会开始刺穿他们的身体，在他们被击中、灼伤、掀飞以前，没有人能够知道。他们的手指环在打磨过的长杆上，皮肤贴合金属，等着痛苦降临。  
　　但事实上，它并没有降临。  
　　取而代之的是一声断裂的脆响。那两根杆子统统被他们掰断了。沙耶娜惊诧地望着她的搭救者和目前唯一的同盟军：“嘿，这是怎么……”  
　　“说来话长，总之最后还是‘他’赢了一招。”超人举起手里的一截金色合金栏杆耸了耸肩。  
　　“他是谁？”  
　　“蝙蝠——”那两条橡皮似的黑手又伸过来了，凯尔一个单词还没说完就被它拖回门边。它将一只手化成漆黑的尖刀，对准了超人的眉心，在墙壁上投下一帧嗜杀者的标准剪影。  
　　“我不想这么做的。”那将遭屠戮的氪星羔羊喃喃道，“但是——燃烧吧！”他那宛如晴空般的眸子就在这刹那转为赤红，接着，是整个目眶当中的眼球部分都 灼红如岩浆。两束灿烂的亮色光线冲出他的眼帘，在他转动头颅的半秒之间，就洞穿了这房间内一切能称之为黑暗的存在。那不仅仅是炽热的火，也是未知的光芒。 那是凯尔-艾尔深藏在身体里的东西，在已成历史的时代里，他曾惯用来执行判决的能力之一。  
　　黑影在撕裂布帛般的惨叫中消逝了，但那仲裁的目光却并未停滞不前。它直射向天花板，将其切成两半，视线的主人也随之急速上升。  
　　“沙耶娜！”他用一种激越的音调，大声呼唤，“走！”  
　　听到这一声，鹰女向后缩了一下。即便再过一百年，她也无法解释自己为什么会有一霎的退缩。她向后缩去，头颅低垂，手指紧拧着放在胸前，翅膀也包裹着身 体。只不过一霎间。那之后她便踏出了一年来走出这笼子的第一步，她的赤脚踩在松软的地毯上，那些深色的绣花图案连成一片，她打量着它们，仿若人生初见。她 傻乎乎地歪着头又拖沓了两三秒，才振翅跃起。此时，凯尔已经飞至房间内的至高点，一头撞上去了。  
　　整个屋顶在这巨大的冲撞下粉碎成千片万片。水泥的碎屑纷纷倾泻宛如凝固成灰烬的暴雨，瓦砾爆裂四溅，完整有形的建筑崩裂成为废墟，而特殊材质的笼子却依然挺立。它几乎是完整的，在红海炎夏的日光下闪闪发亮，犹跟这小镇另一侧直冲天际的熊熊火光两相呼应。  
　　这两个外星人只轻轻一纵就将爆炸和崩毁摆脱在无法挣扎的大地上。在他们的身侧，云朵都似棉絮般的烟霭，任由他们信手采摘。沙耶娜飘在那高度扇动翅膀， 停驻了好几分钟，方才从喉咙里喷出了一声短促的欢叫。超人一回头，就看见她像颗神经质的炸弹般全速俯冲向地面，又在数秒之间重又爬升到浮云之间。  
　　“凯尔——我——爱——你——！”她飞到离他足有两三英里的地方，疯狂地大叫着，用翅膀扫一个圈，又沉进云海里了。他再次见到她是再两分钟后，她倒悬 着从更上方坠下来，他甚至能听见气旋擦过她翅膀时，摩擦着羽毛的簌簌惊响，她的红裙子似是要着火了一样。她在将要砸中他之前，展开翅膀滑翔到他的身后，保 持住高度，伸手戳了戳他的背部。“我爱死你们了，凯尔，我就知道你们会来找到我的。”  
　　“我没有看见卡尔，他逃掉了。”凯尔低头俯视着那房屋的废墟说，“他应该是在停电时就发觉不妙，直接离开了房子。”  
　　“他？他是个懦夫。”沙耶娜轻声道，“仅此而已。他将我捞出51区，绑架到这里，关进笼子，仅此而已。但他待我还行，并没有更多地为难我。你瞧他也有些超能力，比如，操纵那个难看的影子。我想你已经猜到了，那就是他的一部分。怎么说呢，比较黑暗的那一部分。”  
　　她又荡开去，盘旋了一大圈。“你刚才提到停电，凯尔。什么停电？”她问。  
　　“来救你其实是蝙蝠侠的计划。”凯尔回答道，“他通过他的方法调查到卡尔·哈尔监禁藏匿你的位置，以及这个坦尼盖亚设备——我是说，这个笼子。他查到他去订做这么个笼子，一个‘能量监牢’。”  
　　“唔，”沙耶娜愤愤插口道，“就是叫这个名字，不过他没有加上重力控制的部分。还不够专业，哈？”  
　　“已经很专业了，沙耶娜，他仅用东拼西凑来的技术就复制了坦尼盖亚能量激发装置，并且设计了一个能源转换器，使这玩意儿能在地球能源的驱动下直接使 用。他用一个变能装置，给它通上电——蝙蝠侠的计划是，先给笼子断电。你看到那边的火光没？那是我们的盟军阿尔弗雷德按计划炸掉的变电站。整个镇上都找不 到足够的能量源来关住你了，天使美人。”他抬起鹰女的手吻了吻，露出一个骑士模样的微笑来。  
　　这位骑士先生正穿着人类的衬衫，领口撕裂，头发依然很乱。他的身后尚且没有披风在飘舞，他也没有穿氪星制服。但他的同伴心醉神迷地看着他，或者说，是心醉神迷地看着这整幕的天空罢了。超人本就是属于天空的一个部件，谁也不能把他轻易拆下。  
　　任何——人类——都不能够。  
　　“我听你提到阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生？他在这儿，那蝙蝠侠在哪儿？我记得他是——他是他的‘管家’？哦，我不习惯这个词。”沙耶娜轻笑 着摇摇头，数千米高空中的空气仿若无形的洪波，把她的头发都浮起来了，那蓬鲜艳的橙色轻飘飘地飞扬在她脑后，几乎就是阳光最直观的颜色了。  
　　超人犹豫了一秒钟才回答道：“他去斯特里克监狱岛救约翰了。我们兵分两路……”  
　　“约翰关在斯特里克岛？”鹰女的绿眼睛瞪得大了些，“他们居然把他关在原先专门关莱克斯·卢瑟那种人的地方！”  
　　“对。很遗憾是这样的。”凯尔说。他突然顿住，低下头思考。风吹着他的额发，把那些浓密的刘海都清理开来，他那撮标志性卷毛在毛发丛中若隐若现。  
　　“但布鲁斯已经去救他了，他只是，还没有发出行动成功的讯号。”他在那极短的停顿过后，又补充道。  
　　“那，我们现在就去接应他们吧！”鹰女在高空拍了拍她那氪星老伙计宽阔的肩膀，“还等什么呢？我现在浑身是劲，就算没有锤子，也绝对能把那个破岛一拳砸成两半。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注49】：Ether，希腊语，原意为上层的空气，指在天上的神所呼吸的空气。在宇宙学中，有时又用以太来表示占据天体空间的物质。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　斯特里克小岛西区唯一的禁闭室，在一众绝望的囚徒心中，无疑是一块不能提及名字的幽森鬼域，是尼伯龙根之境【注50】，是死人的迷雾之国。这片国土的 长宽都不超过五英尺，高度却有八个英尺之多。除却仅够一人出入的那扇沉重的加厚铁门，就只余下一扇依旧不见天日的换气窗，却还在八个英尺往上的高度。通风 口已经十多年没有抽过风了，换气扇彻底锈死。它应该很容易就能拆卸下来，只是它实在太小了，它挡住的通风口，相传连一个三岁的孩子都爬不过去，只能供老鼠 蟑螂乃至能化作幻影的蝙蝠侠之类的怪物来去自如。  
　　此禁闭室里当然是没有灯的，曾经有犯人在里头因为浓重而狭隘的黑暗活活发疯。这人在假释出去后，几经波折算是疗治好了，暂时恢复了理智，于是洋洋洒洒 给总统卢瑟写了一封公开信。他很聪明，没有寄给任何机构或热门媒体，而是直接做成图片放在自己的推特上，表示没有照明、不能躺也没法坐踏实的充满绿霉孢子 的监禁室，是二十一世纪不可想象的腐朽存在，早该随经济危机一应去也，岂能继续保留下去侵犯人性人权，干扰囚犯生而为人的基本诉求……至于总统阁下，也是 一个改过自新的伟人，也曾体验过斯特里克西区的艰难生活，想必能够体谅有前科的人们的苦痛，提倡正面的引导与治愈，而非以训诫的方式来强制修正人的言行。 这封长信发表之后，也曾一颗石激起千层浪，被许多媒体争逐报道。然后——就没有然后了。疯子是不能为自己的言论负责的。公众所知道的是这人到底没能通过精 神测评，在卢瑟总统被超人干掉之前，他就已经被某个精神病研究机构重点看护起来了。  
　　在那位疯疯癫癫的先驱销声匿迹的数年后，西区犯人数量一度骤减而后激增，在大家都不乐意听从训诫的时候，禁闭室也曾打破常规，物尽其用，一口气塞进去 两到三个恶人。他们大多在大号子里就不怎么对盘，进了小隔间在极度有限的空间里想不亲热亲热都不行，擦枪走火的事情就时有发生。按照一般概率，进去时活蹦 乱跳的两三个人，出来时多半只剩下一个还能自主站立了。这是极佳的题材，囚犯们少有不拿它扎庄开盘赌上一局的。西区不是净土，那些愿意赌也有资本下注的好 兄弟，他们手里总有点“鲜货”可以抵押交换。所以，当莱斯特·李继约翰·斯图亚特之后也被关了禁闭，两虎相争的戏码说到底大家都有些期待，他们都等着其中 一个被抬着出来。  
　　无疑的，他们都觉得那苦窑中上演的只能是纯动作戏，结局必须是一个人把拳头——或者其他的什么也行，只要他不怕被当场咬断——塞到另一个人的喉咙里 去。其实我们要说，凡举英雄史诗，那开篇总是一样，要吟唱丰功伟业，纠结纷争根源。男人与男人在掐住对方的喉咙前，如果他们的嘴巴都还能动，唇舌之争也会 难免。师出不能无名，这规矩没人知道到底是谁第一个敲定，总之老约翰憋了一肚子的怨气，此时确然不能埋怨他咆哮得像条野狼似的，还没开打就发了一通狠脾 气。  
　　他到底是先下手掐了莱斯特脖子的，照他后来心平气和之后的描述，他对“莱斯特”这人实在太了解了，你要想一口气吐干净你自己肚里的话，就绝对不能让他 有一丝一毫的机会开口。这个人只要还有一张嘴巴能动，就办得到世上最难为的事，就能杀人于无形。当然，这混球，布鲁斯·韦恩，他从不曾杀人于无形，他从不 愿夺取人的生命。  
　　这个世界并不太平的深夜里，约翰·斯图亚特——这个迄今为止依然是银河2814号管区的绿灯侠的男人，他掐住昔日盟友的脖子，在黑暗的窄牢里，跟他紧 紧贴靠在一起。他倒是不想跟那唯一的蝙蝠侠靠得这么亲热，但这老鼠洞委实太狭小了，他们挤在里头，倘不能尽快相爱相拥，就只能火速了结对方，才能多给自己 榨出一点生存空间来。  
　　“别以为我不知道你打的什么鬼主意！”他嘶吼着，一点也不在乎谁能听见。这里什么都没有。没有摄像头，没有窃听器，没有一切可录下呈堂证供的东西，六 英尺多厚的水泥墙隔绝了一切哭泣呻吟。这就是个斗兽场，被逐进来的怪兽们总是巨大的，然而天狭地窄，在死困中苟延残喘才是他们共有的谢幕曲。  
　　“你要弄我出去，是因为戒指并没有弃我而去！作为领主的旧成员，我没被拔去翅膀、斩断脖子，他们知道我本身是普通人类，也不会有人有拿我去做活体实验 的意思！他们要的只是我的戒指，那戒指是纯能量体还有研究价值！”约翰吼着，抓起这小隔间的“入侵者”，抓着他相对于锻炼得十分宽厚的肩部来讲显得意外纤 细的脖子，一阵剧烈摇晃。  
　　他没能把那一只顽固的蝙蝠侠，从极端分子、毒虫、杀警嫌疑犯莱斯特·李灰扑扑疲惫不堪的壳里抖落出来，那角色赫然也是这人的一部分，无论如何，是他悉 心而为的生之表演。布鲁斯·韦恩，在那黑兄弟的指掌间孱弱地咳喘，此外便再没有发出其他的声音了。连这种咳喘，也是约翰不愿意听到的，他以为蝙蝠侠不会允 许自己明目张胆地，如此衰弱。  
　　他恨恨地抖了他一阵子，吼着：“你害死沙耶娜，害死凯尔，害死尚恩！你让我在这该死的号子里一个人等得变成了一个真正该死的混蛋，我等了一年，等来假 释听证，等来重新做人，等来一个乔装改扮自作聪明的布鲁斯·韦恩。哈！该死的布鲁斯欠操的韦恩，你来得太是时候了，人类世界的法律终于恍然大悟，知道戒指 是戒指，约翰是约翰，他们终于为我弄了个他妈的听证会将要释放我这样的宇宙级坏蛋了，该死的你，然后你就来了！”  
　　他本来可以收紧手指，就在这个命运交汇之时。这是冥冥之中的一种力量，把那卑鄙的阴险的不可信任的某人交到他的指掌间。他已成仲裁者了，他可以假装不 经意，稍稍用点力，拧断这叛徒的脖子，了结一桩恩怨，这是他曾在最初的监禁生涯中怀着狂怒想到过的事。这是他确实考虑过、也渴望过的事。往简单点儿说，这 能给沙耶娜出口恶气。他进来的第二周，有人递话给他，说她死了。她死在51区，他们肯定会像解剖一匹母马那样切开她的尸体，研究坦尼盖亚人的生理。  
　　“你从来不知道自己做了什么……”约翰喃喃着，慢慢松开手指。他做了比正义领主更可怕的事情，他放过了布鲁斯·韦恩。“你过去做下的是比正义领主的作 为更加可怕的……布鲁斯。”他用手搀住韦恩下滑的身体，让他不至于贴着墙壁滑倒在地。这举动也是多余的，他俩都快挤得不能动了。  
　　“我知道不能怪你，你看不到……”他说，“可是布鲁斯，你不能因为你自己看不到，你自己琢磨不透，就用你那人类的所谓的泛滥的善意，把有序的一切都彻底搞砸掉。”  
　　布鲁斯半蹲着，靠在墙上咳嗽。在这种有限空间里，他还能呼吸，老约翰没有戒指，战局倒转完全不成问题。他抬起手，没有给他跟前那伙计来那么刻骨铭心的 一下，而是拿手里的一本小册子轻飘飘在斯图亚特胸口抽了一记：“……嘿，沙耶娜和你，你们去解决堪萨斯学生抗议那天……你有联系过我。”  
　　“那又怎样？”约翰的视线往下移。这小鬼屋当然是漆黑的，不过他清楚布鲁斯有多习惯黑暗。在他模模糊糊能看见对面有一个人形轮廓的现在，他也清楚自己 在布鲁斯眼里，可能不止呈现轮廓而已……是的，他正在庆幸自己的肤色，平生第一次，纯粹作为一个有非洲裔血统的人类，他庆幸自己肤色较深，使得蝙蝠侠那锻 炼得来的夜视力也占不着多少便宜。  
　　“我没有去。”布鲁斯慢吞吞地回答道，“在我看来，约翰，这么久了，你到现在也还是弄不明白我为什么没去。”  
　　“你想说什么？立场问题？！”约翰一拳砸在布鲁斯脸侧的墙壁上，是闷闷的一声响，绝对谈不上什么雷霆巨震。在戒指选择他以前，这就是他的极限，如今也 不能超越。粗糙的墙面突兀不平，那些水泥渣擦破了他的皮肤，沾染上他的血。西区禁闭室从来不刷墙，几十年前在这里哭泣过的人的血泪犹然斑驳在墙上。约翰的 拳头打在那上面，他该供奉的血也流了，超级英雄的血痕此刻就跟那些正宗坏蛋的遗物混成了一块。  
　　“你想怎么跟我谈立场问题？韦恩？！——我也是个人类！我也不过是个人类！我的立场还是人类的立场，否则我——”  
　　他的第二拳本来是想要击打在布鲁斯脸上的，终究是悬在半空中了。他隐约能看见布鲁斯正低着头，像个小男孩一样把他手上那本神秘的小册子反复地展开，又反复地卷成一个细筒。他或许是真的紧张了，或许又是在做戏。这谁知道呢？他总是狡诈多疑，搞得出数不清的人类花招。  
　　“……沙耶娜，”布鲁斯说，“如果我说沙耶娜她并没有死呢？”  
　　“那不可能，他们亲口告诉我的。他们以为可以吓唬我，让我立刻招供。我没有把你的身份供出来，韦恩。”  
　　“你知道他们并不可靠。”布鲁斯又一次把那小册子展开，展开到极限，“约翰，你听我说，从那时候起，我就有一个计划，我们——”  
　　“没有‘我们’！”那作为人类也比这高谭人更高大、健壮、惹人敬畏的黑家伙斩钉截铁道，“没有什么‘我们’了，韦恩！在这里只有你和我，在外面只有茫 茫世界！没有‘领主’，没有‘联盟’，一切到此为止！我不想为你毁了我假释的机会，你比他们更不可靠！惟有法律判我无罪才是真正的洗清。我只是个人！”  
　　布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气：“你为何不听听我的筹码呢，约翰？凯尔是跟我一起的，我已经把他弄出来了，我们也知道沙耶娜在哪儿。”  
　　那个曾经的超级英雄笑了起来，是一阵惨笑。约翰·斯图亚特一边惨笑一边倒在他身后的水泥墙上。“证明给我看，布鲁斯·韦恩。”他笑得气都喘不上来，他眼看就要被自己的笑声呛死在这禁域井底。  
　　他狂妄地笑道：“让你说的那个超人砸开这堵墙让我看看，就马上！我可等着呢。”  
　　布鲁斯没有回应他，他兀自在卷那几页纸。在不信他的人看来，他的哑口无言比咄咄雄辩更加诚实。他沉默着，把纸卷弄得咯喇乱响。接下来，一种奇特的声音就瞬间扑杀了这细弱的噪声，结束了小空间里猜忌纠结的诡异气氛。  
　　那是巨大的轰鸣。是春雷裂空，劈断城墙。它一下，又一下，顿使那壁垒倾塌在地。没错，那就是雷击，一击间土崩瓦解。那是一对超级拳头分别砸在同个墙壁两翼能发出的巨响！  
　　整个西区都在震动了。几十年后有人在回忆录里说，连西区铁丝网上陶瓷制的WF标牌都在这天夜里被震成了两截。那可不是地震，那是标标准准的外星人入侵，他们有超级能量，他们有先进文明，本土居民完全无力抗衡，所以那墙就直接被轰成碎渣啦。  
　　墙壁碎裂开来的时候光就透进来了。布鲁斯隐约记得约翰嘀咕了一句，好像在说什么哦原来夜晚其实也是有光的，还这么亮。整块六呎宽的高墙中间被外星来客们生掏了一个大洞，一只手伸进洞口来又缩回去，在洞子边沿上捋了两把，那最外沿锐刺般的石尖就都不见了。  
　　这是一个魔法的大门，约翰完全有理由相信它是通向险恶的异次元。  
　　绿灯侠比蝙蝠侠更早伸头往外面看。他的人类瞳孔适应了，他看见了。他一下就看见了他认识过的那个超人，站在外面自由的空气里，灰头土脸，穿着件格子衬衫，造型有点蠢。  
　　鹰女沙耶娜则交抱了双臂，扑扇着翅膀，就悬浮在氪星人的身旁。海岛上的夜风吹着坦尼盖亚赏金猎人身上那充满陌生异国情调的红裙子，裙裾飘飞，沙沙作响。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注50】：起源于古代北欧的 Nilfheim（又拼作Nibelheim），在北欧神话中意指“死人之国”或“雾之国”。所以这个短语跟其后面的短语断句其实是同一个意思。  
　　【注51】：绿灯军团把宇宙分为3600个扇区，其中2814号扇区就是地球一带，在JL系统中负责这一篇守卫工作的绿灯侠就是文中的约翰·斯图亚特。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　这一切就像是回到从前，这是沙耶娜的说法。她这样说的时候，凯尔正坐在一张比他的人类养父母年纪还要大的钢铁转椅上调整音乐频道。  
　　前正义联盟——“正义领主”的四名成员，高居全球通缉令榜首的要犯，他们离开大都会六个钟头后，在纽约地下一截废弃的排污管道中安顿下来。四壁含铅， 又加了干扰装置，卫星定位也搜索不到他们耳朵上的科学小发明。他们头顶十多米，即是著名的第五大道地铁站。曼哈顿的地铁是纽约地铁建设中少数采取“英国 式”建造法的部分，即隧道掘进法。此地原本就土质松软，在地铁掘进过程中为了兼顾到上下200多米的各类管线结构及地表的高楼承重，不得不放弃了部分原本 成形的排污系统，将其彻底填实并实施加固。  
　　这当然是联邦统一的官方说辞，因为从第一次世界大战开始，他们就计划在此地建造实验室，着手研究“可以维护联邦自由与安全的超级武器”。此项提案经由柯立芝繁荣【注52】时 期的一连串技术革新推动，到了1929年3月胡佛上台时已经初具规模。总统阁下表示，美国的经济制度完美无缺，美联邦将是全球第一个完全战胜贫困的天堂国 度。他批示将这一计划与一连串武器研发计划合并，将实验室的相关记录从政府档案中抹去，在二十世纪30年代内，将这一实验室建造成全球最先进的无线窃听监 控中心——这一切都是在这位幼年时即失去了父母的，亦有个名字叫做克拉克的男人【注53】， 还没有被30年代到来前那一场严峻的经济危机打垮声望之前的计划。诚然在繁荣之中，人们的防灾预案往往充满着异想天开的创造性，决意要在和平之中深掘战争 的阴云，无中生有，哪怕席卷空穴，来满足一种纯人类的、无药可医的被害妄想症。可惜危机总是以地方英雄主义无法预见的崭新模式，潜伏在时代的街角，永远无 法揣测，永远无法避开。这可以说是人性不可触及的玄机所在，又或者仅仅是一种视角问题：在波涛中漂泊前进的人类，没有谁能够看到前方的漩涡，并完整推断出 漩涡下面礁石的面貌。  
　　这个古老的实验室就这样被遗忘了，被经济大萧条埋葬在曼哈顿脚底，政府撤资，人员遣散，大门紧锁。近百年后，也仍然还在那里，在海平面以上，在电缆光 缆，水管蒸汽天然气，以及地下人行通道和地铁的一层层埋没之下。有人记得它，并简单改造了它，改造供能，安装电脑，通起网络。在同样无中生有的被害妄想推 动下，在和平之中埋下战时祸根。有人搞到钥匙，打开这扇秘藏的门。  
　　“喂布鲁斯，”鹰女扛着整箱的罐头，飞过那扇秘密改造过的、已加上了种种现代防御措施的双层铸铅安全门，“你第一次来的时候这里是不是到处都是胶皮线？我在外面的废管道尽头发现了一大团胶皮铜线！”  
　　蝙蝠侠窝在角落里，蹲在那些她之前几趟搬进来的纸箱上面。他屁股下压着足够他们吃上五年的口粮，主要是压缩饼干、士力架与各种罐头。他没戴面具，却穿 着斗篷，这让他看起来是整间实验室里最超现实的一个存在——在一个没有英雄的绝望世界的下水道里居然还藏有一个制服英雄。尽管他那苍白的脸色和发乌的眼圈 让他看起来更像是一个集权时代英雄模板的拙劣继承品，一个正在癫狂劲头上的虚弱毒虫。他全身都裹在那身斗篷里，沙耶娜飞近他，请他挪窝让道，好让她完成她 的“战备物资金字塔”。她喊了他两声他才回过神来，而凯尔说只不过是他的失眠症又犯了。  
　　“失眠症！”那外星女猎手像个女中学生一样大惊小怪，“他有失眠症！我必须告诉你们先生们，我在埃及那笼子里时我照样睡得着！”  
　　“为什么呢，沙耶娜？”约翰·斯图亚特抓着一个冰激凌纸盒，按在自己的脸上，就是挨过蝙蝠侠牌拳头的那只眼。这两个越狱犯现在都还有点反应迟钝，被强 制性监禁了三百年未见过天日的凡人大抵如此，可他们两个家伙，皆未服过这样漫长的刑期，也不过是错过了一年整的自由班车而已。老约翰一到这儿就洗了把热水 澡，把囚服和鞋袜扔进沉寂了几十年重又烧热的锅炉里。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生已经在此地等候他们，早将一部分生活设施安置停当。这里有热水恭候，有空调 可用，有舒适的行军床和被褥。一百年前的政府预案帮忙开绿灯，他们明目张胆地拉通电线，从电厂直接偷电。蝙蝠侠的老管家问当了一年苦刑犯的绿灯侠，是要先 给他的神奇戒指充个电，还是给他自己先充个电。  
　　“好市多【注54】的玉米熏肉还是来一份金宝汤的番茄鸡肉面条汤？”他端着一个银质的托 盘。没人知道在各种险恶的情形下，他是如何把这件韦恩家蚀刻着洛可可式饰边的老古董带在身边的。他一定总把它塞在衣箱最里面。此刻，他单手托着那擦得锃亮 的名贵盘子，将一对微波炉专用汤碗置于其上。有这英国老头与老盘子的衬托，连那两份罐头速食品都陡然显得高级起来了。  
　　“我想来一份蓝莓冰激凌。”约翰说，“如果可以选，我想要鲍勃与泰瑞家【注55】的。以前，好久以前，闪电侠每次溜进我家都会先偷光这个。”  
　　超人从旁边飘过来，蜷在半空中系紧了他的球鞋鞋带，接着伸展肢体，似若一个急于表现身姿的体操运动员。“我去给你们买，还有其他人有什么其他要求吗？ 都可以点选进‘凯尔牌购物车’。”他兴致很好，悬浮在一个大罐头的中央，在一堆小罐头的身旁装模作样地抹了两把头发，仿佛他这么一来就端整了、体面了、再 不像个灰头土脸的流浪汉了。他似乎老早忘了他一辈子都注定是个流浪者，他的母星老家早就炸成了一片恒久的危险陨石群。  
　　他去跑腿的当儿，沙耶娜就笑咪咪的迎了上来，展现出前所未有地驯顺温柔。她双手拿着那个小装置，据说那是蝙蝠侠自己做的，专门用来卸除嫌疑犯耳垂内的 芯片。“一定会留疤，”她在黑人超级英雄的耳边低诉道，“我可以送你一个耳环遮丑，包你满意，猛男。耳环上你想刻什么？”  
　　“正义协会【注56】报到！……唔。”斯图亚特先生在耳垂被挖掉一块肉时只是轻轻哼了一声。那小玩意儿种进去绝对没有拔出来时这么疼，鹰女把那小涡轮似的钳子移开，鲜血就一直从约翰的耳垂滴上他的肩膀。  
　　半个钟头后，他洗了个热水澡，坐在吱嘎作响的老转椅上用力挖着蓝莓冰激凌。包扎过的耳垂肿起一大块，沙耶娜居然还在纱布上用马克笔画了个笑脸。  
　　她搬完最后一箱物资，抖了抖翅膀落下地面，又帮凯尔找到了一个爵士在线网站，超人挑了一首钢琴伴奏的老情歌，循环播放起来。  
　　“这一切就像是回到从前！”坦尼盖亚人欢叫着，光着脚在并不绝缘的贴片地板上打转。这里还没打造完全，就算彻底改头换面，也绝不可能替代他们曾有的那艘星空中的愚人船。更何况，谁会在瞭望塔里放这样的情歌呢？  
　　青着一只眼圈的老约翰穿着宽松的漫画英雄T恤衫和篮球短裤，靠在那稳当当的转椅背上安坐着，他手里有个冰激凌，他面前有只大鸟以为自己是佩姬·李【注57】，正合着上世纪50时代的节奏，跳着笨拙的舞蹈。他的戒指重新带回了他的手上，那莹绿的宇宙神灯就在一旁的旧话务台上，不过咫尺之遥。  
　　他突然叹了一口长气，心醉神迷地看着手中的冰激凌感叹道：“沙耶娜，我以前从不知道天堂是怎样的，现在我知道了。”  
　　凯尔在那慵懒的钢琴音符间站起来。他放下键盘，拿起那刚消过毒的，剜肉用的小刀具，那个——某极端分子在正义领主执政时期就偷偷打造出的，拆卸联邦监控设备的非法魔器。  
　　他走向布鲁斯·韦恩，走向他的罐头盒上的守望者。在那醺醺然的乐声里头，他没有飘浮，而是脚步夸张，迈得像个布鲁克林街道上的酩酊醉汉。他给布鲁斯鞠 躬，摆了个邀舞的手势。端着罐头汤的高价管家阿尔弗雷德看见这幕就主动退场了，他有专业素质，怎会让半温不火的番茄鸡汤来轻易打断佳话。  
　　“如果你允许我来操刀，蝙蝠侠。”他的头发在发黄的灯管下泛着上班族被公司抽干一日骨髓后特有的颓唐油光。  
　　“……你是要把两秒钟就能切完拉倒的一刀，按节奏拖成两分零八秒吗？”布鲁斯蹲在两桶巨无霸玉米粒罐头上，有气无力地抬眼看他，“你觉得这样很有趣？喔——可爱的旧时光。”  
　　凯尔只用两根手指就揪住他的斗篷把他整个人都拎起来了。“喔布鲁斯，我真是爱死你让我心碎的方式。”  
　　他在那首懒洋洋的歌里搂着高谭人的肩膀自顾自地摇晃。布鲁斯不敢挣扎，凯尔把他搂得活像个没生气蝙蝠布娃娃，他的手跟起重机的铁臂一样，充满着他不能 抗衡的力量与坚持。沙耶娜和约翰从各自的迷醉里惊醒过来，双双瞪着他们，却又双双没有开口发问。这太难解释了，他们目前不清楚这段时间里在他俩身上到底发 生了些什么事。  
　　佩姬·李终于唱到那最后一句了，她在音频拖长了声调，说是有情又似漫不经心。布鲁斯想起来她2002年时就已死去了，她的整个晚年都为疾病所苦。她只 是个人，而且已是死人，但感谢伟大科学，她的声音至今还在一个网络文件里，在此刻这闷罐实验室并不太新鲜的空气里，在这些人与非人的东西的耳朵里，在他们 心里，存在着呢。如果这不是一个人的灵魂，不是她真挚的自身，不是她最令人陶醉的东西……那灵魂究竟又是什么呢？  
　　凯尔把这个拒绝融入节奏的的披风怪物禁锢在自己的胸前。布鲁斯跟他保持心胸相贴，却死撑着默默无言。  
　　“……我知道你一定还会干出更坏的事情来。”超人用只有他们两个才听得到的声音说道，“但我知道你对别人坏时，对你自己更坏。也就不过如此了……”他抬起手，小涡轮吸住蝙蝠侠的耳垂，就像它的发明者说的，两秒钟的事。他对面的人类连哼声都没发出来。  
　　“你不觉得疼么？”氪星人低下头去吸吮那伤口流出的血丝。他听见沙耶娜发出一声并不打算掩饰的咳嗽，这让他立刻笑了。“需要我也送你个耳环吗？刻上‘我爱死高谭’什么的……”  
　　布鲁斯的身体像如被罐头加工厂收拾过了，在名为“超人的怀抱”的一次性硬壳儿中僵直成一条冻肉。他相信他的心思还留在佩姬·李俏皮的声音里，他看得见那老歌手的微笑，他一直都能看得见，只要他能让自己的意识停留在某种生者与死人并存的夹缝里。  
　　孤独堡垒没了。联邦的卫星定位系统可以关闭。这个实验室不够他们维持联盟原本应有的水平，但这台超级终端足够他侵入51区了解火星人的现状。尚恩的最 大异能是能读心，现在最需要夺回的人就是他了。要结束追捕他们需要某些标志性的事件来与白宫谈判。事件，和谈判，缺一不可。读心术大师会使他们在谈判中占 据绝对优势，然而鉴于凯尔所受过的折磨，很难说尚恩的能力还能保留多少。他可能会从最有用的，变成最没用的，最需要保护的……但为今之计他们第一位要躲避 的不是FBI而是忍者大师无所不在的触手耳目。沙耶娜从来没有承认过她对约翰的好感，至今仍没有，也许这点可以利用。超人凯尔-艾尔，他是一个标志，有他 就能促使任何人类势力考虑坐下来重新谈和。克拉克·肯特需要解决他自己的问题，他的问题太多了，首先，他得先了结牵挂……他的人类养母还在堪萨斯辛苦捱 日。  
　　——还剩下两个人，还有两个人他们就到齐了。  
　　蝙蝠侠在那老情歌的伴奏下，如是对自己说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注52】：指一战后美国经济飞速发展的时期，这一时期（1923-29年）恰好在柯立芝总统（John Calvin Coolidge）的任期内，故又被称为柯立芝繁荣时期。  
　　【注53】：胡佛总统的全名叫做Herbert Clark Hoover，他的父母分别于他6岁和10岁是去世。  
　　【注54】：Costco，美国最大的连锁会员制仓储量贩店。后面的金宝汤（Campbell）是著名的美国汤品罐头品牌。  
　　【注55】：JL动画第二季09集里闪电侠从绿灯侠的冰箱里偷出来的冰激凌品种，他对此物的评价是“乔尼冰箱里总有好东西！”可见这是他喜欢的口味。  
　　【注56】：美国正义协会（Justice Guild of America）是JL动画第一季18集里出现的美国漫画英雄联盟，在动画情节中描述为影响绿灯侠约翰立志成为超级英雄的卡通故事。  
　　【注57】：Peggy Lee，二十世纪美国著名爵士乐女歌手，本章节的背景音乐正是她的代表作之一《I love the way you're breaking my heart》，选择她1957年的专辑《The Man I Love》。这首歌长为2:08，所以蝙蝠侠讽刺超人要把两秒钟的手术拖完整首歌的时间，而超人回应说我爱死你让我心碎的方式，他们都是在说这首歌而已。 感谢Ralph Fiennes的影片《伯纳德与桃瑞丝（Bernard and Doris）》，我第一次听到这曲子就在那部影片里。  
　　在此附上歌词（来自百度）：  
　　I love the way you're breaking my heart  
　　It's terribly, terribly, terribly, terribly thrilling  
　　I love the way you're breaking my heart  
　　Although you're gonna ruin it  
　　It's heaven while you're doin' it  
　　I love the way I feel when we kiss  
　　You're terribly, terribly, terribly irresistible  
　　Sigh to me, and lie to me, you really know how  
　　It's gonna hurt tomorrow, but it feels so good now  
　　So darling, just keep playing your part  
　　Take your time and really finish the things that you start  
　　'Cause I love the way you're breaking my heart!

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　绿灯侠越狱的消息第二天就上了各大报刊的头条，因为那过程实在是太富于戏剧性，所以一周后它还是头条，风采依旧。  
　　无论警方如何严格封锁，还是有数张越狱现场的照片流入互联网。到了天亮的时候，联邦方面为了避免恐慌蔓延，“坚决否认此次罔顾司法的越狱恶行是从瞭望塔逃脱的超人所为，确认此系北非种族主义恐怖袭击集团策划完成，现仍不排除是瓦勒塔斯政权【见注17】策划了这一起有计划的恐怖行动”。  
　　联邦同时否认此事将与之前高谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩的失踪事件并案。官方媒体称，虽然韦恩也是在夜间同一时段遭到前“正义领主”成员蝙蝠侠的绑架而失踪 的，但目前仍无任何迹象表明正义领主这一集权主义集团有重新集结的倾向。他们的极端作为不具备明显的计划性，显然属于个人反政府行为。他们同时亦表示，韦 恩已然遇害的可能性非常大。  
　　极端分子约翰·斯图亚特与莱斯特·李逃掉之后的第二天午后，凯尔乘布鲁斯短暂地打瞌睡时溜上了纽约街头，据他说自己只是在曼哈顿中央公园待了一整个下 午。没人知道他究竟是真去逗松鼠了，还是又干了什么危险极端的事情。他有能力行踪诡秘，他也确实这么办了。到了晚餐时分布鲁斯已经快要抓狂，他才慢吞吞地 溜达回来。大家怀着满腹怨愤冲上去围住他，但看看他那张笑眯眯的脸，他们积攒的怒气又无由可发。他有乖乖戴了眼镜，穿着阿尔弗雷德为他准备的，有一点发旧 的衬衫和牛仔裤。他看上去太不起眼了，甚至恢复了一点虚伪的、克拉克·肯特式的木讷表情。他的腋下夹着两份报纸，《纽约时报》和《星球日报》，似乎这就是 他一整个下午时光的全部收获。他展开后者给他们看，露易丝·莱恩又发表了新社评，还是呼吁释放克拉克·肯特等政治犯，她强调这是一种联邦向民众表达诚意的 必须姿态，黑白颠倒，无辜的人被放逐世外，这是极端行为有其舆论市场的根本原因。  
　　“她还是不知道‘我’已经被我搞死了，我要怎么才能告诉她呢？”凯尔说。  
　　他摊着手装无辜，嘴角还带着点狡狯的笑容。这种狡狯赫然是令人憎恶的，那实在是太幼稚和愚蠢了。他这么卖弄天真的时候，他们的罐头舱里有一个屏幕正在 播放他们头顶那座大城市的夜新闻。他们把下午城市内外的四起大小车祸并提，没有任何人因此失去生命，其中最严重的是一起翻车事故，在西南出口方向0.8英 里处一个过于疲劳的女性驾驶员开车撞上了高速公路护栏。有匿名的热心人在车辆爆炸前将她与后座上的一名5岁男孩与一名6个月的婴儿及时救出，为她做了止血 急救，还帮她们拨打了911呼唤求助。那人守护她们直到救护车出现才突然消失。唯一的成年人还在接受救治，她的幼子在医院绘制了一张蜡笔画来描述好心人的 面貌，很可惜，那只能佐证他的眼睛是蓝色的，此外便再无搜寻他的依据。  
　　而最神奇的一起车祸则发生在布朗克斯河大道立交桥上，它本来可能造成更严重的后果。一辆载有多名儿童的动物园班车刹车失灵，却在撞上护栏前一刹那奇迹 般地停住了，车辆保险杠距离护栏仅剩1.5厘米。据惊魂未定的司机表示，他感觉车头受到强烈的撞击，然后车子就突然自己减速了。警方检查了车头，发现形状 不规律的两处撞痕，靠得很近，但却没有找到相应的硬物。警方发言人半开玩笑地表示：“如果可以随我自己给这起险些酿成悲剧的小事故下个定义，那我大概会 说，一定是上帝之手推它停下的。”类似的语句还出现在事故现场女主播的口中，她交握双手激动地表示，“各种迹象都表明，纽约今天在上帝的眷顾之下！难道我 们不该为此祈祷吗？”  
　　沙耶娜偷笑起来。她一边看电视，一边用手肘在老约翰宽厚的胸膛上捣来捣去。“瞧啊，乔尼【Johnny】！”  
　　可能是不经意，她用了闪电侠最喜欢的那个称谓。绿灯抬了抬眉毛：“我一冒头他们就都认出来了，美联邦定义里没有裹在绿色的光束里的上帝，只有用绿色铁拳碾碎敌人武器的极端分子。不过我的管区里不是只有一个地球存在智慧生命，或有天灾人祸需要超级力量介入打理。”  
　　这时候布鲁斯拖着他那色调暧昧的灰斗篷，悉悉索索地从身后靠近他们，在凯尔措手不及时——至少是超人假装自己措手不及的前提下——把报纸从他的手中夺 过来，在他那双“上帝之手”里塞进一个巨无霸级别的热狗，里面塞着用人造黄油煎熟的熏肠。接下来的整个晚上他都在调整算法，没跟任何人说任何一句话。  
　　他的超级盟友们都没有打扰他的意思，他们各自窝在自己的小地盘里，在行军床或转椅上做自己的事。沙耶娜一晚上都在看时装杂志，绿灯像个忍者那样打坐， 调整呼吸，锻炼自己集中精神的能力。他的精神强度直接关系到绿灯力量的运用，一年没有接触戒指的生活使他浮躁了，他想变得更强就得克服这一点。  
　　阿尔弗雷德在清扫实验室纵深地带，凯尔要帮忙被他婉拒了。老人对他说：“你为什么不去陪陪布鲁斯少爷呢，克拉克少爷？你编程序的能力可比他强多了。”  
　　事实上正是如此，没有接受过外星力量对意识训练的布鲁斯，没有直接接触过外星文明教育的布鲁斯，即便他在瞭望塔的建造过程中学过一些氪星、火星或坦尼 盖亚的新技术，他仍需要花整晚的时间，纠结难眠，用人类的方法攻克人类的城防。他惯用的代码还处于网络通信宇宙标准的初级，与神圣水晶或远古的外星文明无 关。他纠合起来的这些似人非人的家伙们，每一个都可以用比他短的时间完成他的工作，可他连一声求助都没有。他仍在用入门级的程序挨个儿扫描联邦密钥，尝试 瓦解外星研究实验室的安防系统。  
　　“他不想我们帮他。”超人小声对老人说，“我以为顺着他的毛捋过去会好一些。”  
　　“但归根结底，他就是没有你们懂得多，这是最显见的道理，何必让思维绕那么多弯路。别放纵他，克拉克少爷。你们以为这样是为了他好。”老管家摇了摇头，用沾了肥皂水的软布用力擦拭着墙壁。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德……我们曾以为我们是对的。布鲁斯‘叫停’了我们的做法，你看，弊端就全部出来了。”凯尔从他的手里取过那块布，他只花了一秒钟就把整堵 墙抹了一遍。他回到原位，把软布还给老人，他们都发现那布已经破了好几处。“噢抱歉！”超人挠着头发嚷起来，“瞧啊，这就是我说的原因了。我就像住在一个 什么都是纸做的世界里。”  
　　“莫非你认为布鲁斯少爷也是纸做的？”阿尔弗雷德用清水冲洗着那块破布，微笑道。  
　　“他比纸可怕多了。”凯尔在水桶边蹲下，笨手笨脚，像某种健硕又笨拙的巨型动物，“我知道纸都很易碎，也知道多大的力度能让它们变成碎片。可布鲁斯，我根本不知道他的临界点在哪里。”他抬起一根手指，发出“嘘——”的一声，“这话可千万不能让他知道。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德也抬起一根手指放在嘴边：“照我看，他可很高兴你不知道那个。”  
　　这期间布鲁斯一直看着屏幕。白色的字符飞速地闪动着，他的科学小程序起了作用，他正在一砖一石地拆去那堵隔着他们与火星人的无形之墙。计划很简单，他 编写的这段算法会找到51区的内网后门，植入一个木马。木马程序将在他们需要时启动，制造一个虚假的入侵警告，将防守人员都引到军事基地的一侧，他们则从 另一侧进攻。声东击西，是他的惯用手段，这样能尽可能地避免正面冲突。他们需要神不知鬼不觉地进去，把人抢出来。他现在不再是一个人了，他身后又有了超级 盟友。蝙蝠侠相信，这次行动完全可以干得比打劫“愚人船”那次要漂亮些。  
　　忍者大师向他展示过一些51区的内部资料，包括地下掩体的切面详图，但那是他们还没闹翻之前的事儿了。现在的情况可能有了一些改变，他们随时可能把火 星人秘密转移，他们只要把尚恩换一个实验区藏起来，就能耽误他们不少功夫。他们都知道超人无法穿透铅板，凯尔的X视线只能在防御外围为他们争取到一些优 势。他用另一台终端侵入了洲际高速公路的管理系统，没有发现符合转移标准的政府车辆。尚恩应该还在那儿。希望如此。  
　　那天凌晨三点钟的时候破解算法完成了，蝙蝠侠拿到了自己想要的，包括火星人研究相关的资料也被他成功复制了一份。  
　　而布鲁斯·韦恩这个人，那个两次越狱的异装爱好者，显然已经彻底累垮了。他叹息着站起身来，又立刻摸着椅子跌坐下去了。这个钟点，众人都睡了。现状就 像他想的一样好，他只要跟以前一样，表现出拒人千里的姿态来避免交流，便也没有谁刻意过来触犯他的神经，强行与他交流。一个曾经令人温暖的团队就在他的身 后睡着，每个人都还活着；看得见的重创都已愈合，他们在渐渐活过来，再没有比这更好的事了——倘他愿意这么想一想的话。  
　　一只手，是明亮的莹绿色，有细长的、不符合人类生理结构的弯曲手臂，它从他的身后突然延伸过来，在他面前的操作台上放下一碗奶油浓汤。  
　　“……约翰。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“你还没睡。”  
　　老约翰没有立刻回答他。那只手伸出一根手指敲了敲桌上的汤碗。“你晚上没吃东西。”炫耀着绿灯能量的绿灯侠说。  
　　“你那个戒指的光，它没有我记忆中的亮了。”布鲁斯拿起汤碗，木讷地搅动着。第一口就被他吐了回去，汤是冷的，尝起来有种鲜明的蛤蜊腥味。他背对着约 翰，他想他可能看不到自己的举动。老实说他很庆幸这一点，他告诉自己待会儿肯定得把这玩意儿一口气喝完，再让绿灯侠把空碗收回去。他必须得让他看见那个空 碗。  
　　“我还没给它补充能量。”约翰回答，“这些能量是我被捕时残存在里头的。看来他们花了一年也没办法把它取出来。”  
　　布鲁斯听见他跳下行军床的声音。他不确定凯尔听见这些没有，他不确定超人此刻是睡是醒。实验室里所有的灯这会儿都关闭了，幽幽暗暗的只剩下几面屏幕的光。约翰飘移过来，擦过布鲁斯的身后。  
　　“嘿布鲁斯，”他的声音里带着一点人味儿十足的笑意，“我得谢谢你。”  
　　“为什么？你也曾经期盼合法假释，是我绑架了你的想法。”布鲁斯毫无胃口地搅着那碗冷汤，不无嘲讽地对他说道。  
　　“我觉得现在这样感觉更好，大概这才是我原本想要的。谢谢你把它给了我。”约翰说着，在搁置着他那盏源自远古的神灯的话务台前落下了。  
　　他将戒指迎向那灯：“我要谢谢你把它还给我，布鲁斯。你完全没有想过要拿它做一星半点自私自利的事。”  
　　“……你怎么知道我没有呢，约翰？”布鲁斯木然道。  
　　约翰微笑着闭上了他的双眼，“我就是知道。你可以认为是这绿灯让我知道。”接着他就开始了他的祷告。或者说，那是一种祷告般窃窃私语。他在那灯前悄然念道：  
　　“在最明亮的白昼，  
　　在最黑暗的夜晚，  
　　没有邪恶能逃出我的视野……”【注58】  
　　在黑人超级英雄虔诚的祷告声中，那灯霍然间光芒大震。连布鲁斯都被它吸引了，侧过脸去，看着他，听着他。  
　　也许没人知道，这期间他脸上的愁容舒展过一刹那。在这天夜里，他是真的笑过了。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注58】：这里使用的是最伟大的绿灯侠Hall Jordan的版本（绿灯侠电影中的版本）：  
　　“In brightest day, in blackest night,  
　　No evil shall escape my sight.  
　　Let those who worship evil's might,  
　　Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!”  
　　以上才是全文，故事中我并没有引用全。

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　究及51区【Area 51】建立的因由，与其说是人类独对外星异种生物本能的排外性， 不如说是核子时代军备竞争的推进。在人类新能源技术起步的初期，在人类这个物种未来还多于过去的1950年代，核武器，一度被认为是荡涤一切问题“最终解 决方案”。美联邦政府在内华达州建立相关实验基地时，将南部林肯郡约155平方公里的荒野也划归其中。五年后，他们在别处捕获了人类研究史上承认的第一个 外星人——火星猎人尚恩。  
　　半个多世纪过去了，人类早就认知到除却绿火星人外，还有更多高智慧的神秘类人物种存在于宇宙空间的其他未知区域。他们有些是死亡行星的孤独遗民，有些 却是游荡在星际深处的可怕威胁。然而人类，对外星智慧生命的研究——至少是目前——依然停滞不前。在正义联盟前时代，基于超人、鹰女、火星人这类天外来客 在公众，尤其是美国民众心目中竖立的友好形象，使得大部分描述外星人的传媒作品中，它们的面貌简直有愈来愈美好的趋势。“宇宙大同”，“共生共惠”，“所 有的智慧生物都是人类的好朋友”……诸如此类。  
　　直至令整个人类世界措手不及的那一刻突然到来。  
　　“你记得吗？上一次！——那天是我们一起去救他的。在落基山脉的研究基地里，我直接砸开了那道厚铁门。今天我还可以再为尚恩做一次。”  
　　凯尔-艾尔突然说出这么一句话的时候，布鲁斯正在大嚼意大利面条。超人的表情堪称热情洋溢，他已经准备好了，穿上了便于他行动的紧身制服。那是一套老 制服，红蓝配色的，胸口有一个无伤大雅的小补丁。数年前他中过卢瑟的招儿，在那个位置挨了一粒氪石子弹，不得不逃去蝙蝠洞里接受紧急救助。这套制服他就留 在了那儿，阿尔弗雷德缝补了它。  
　　布鲁斯全无胃口地将那些饱含着激切之意的词句拌进了铺满金枪鱼片的冷面，他木然咀嚼着，面部肌肉像是在做纯粹的机械运动。他脸上连一丝能表达情绪的神 色都没出现。毫无疑问，他又几乎一夜没睡，到凌晨五点多才勉强合了个眼。沙耶娜笑说他面容像极了哥特系的摇滚歌手，比刻意的涂脂抹粉更胜一筹。  
　　诚然大家的心情是快活的，他们对一举救出火星人抱有极大的信心。他们的队伍是那么强大，在有所保留时尚能解决那么多的困难，眼下的事情也绝不会成为阻 碍。在这一天的早晨，约定好的时间，他们整装待发，围坐在一起，笑谈着一些过去的好事，一同等待着他们共同的朋友蝙蝠侠醒来。没人知道布鲁斯是否早就已经 醒来。  
　　他坐起来，满面苍白，眼睛里的血丝密密排布，织成了一面割裂情绪的罗网，笼罩在他岌岌可危的理性之上。他是突然坐起来的，似从噩梦里惊醒来，瞬时打断了凯尔模仿着闪电侠沃利的小动作，也打断了众人的笑声。阿尔弗雷德稍后一些赶来，默默地递给他一条冰过的毛巾擦脸。  
　　他没给任何人说他的梦，他们都知道他还能做梦。他从表情上就能看出来每个人，外星超级人或星际守护者，他们都猜得到他常做的准是噩梦。他们不说话，但 每个人都保持一副温柔的表情安静地看着他，专等着他先开口说话。他说的第一句话是：“阿尔弗雷德，我饿了，昨晚那种面还有吗？”  
　　后来约翰悄悄对他说过：“我觉得你应该留下来，布鲁斯，你太累了。我们大家都觉得你真的需要休息。”  
　　他神经质地反驳道：“总有一天我会永远休息，在你们所有人之前，约翰。这不是眼前最重要的事，我们的时间不多了，他们会将他运走的，我们会耗费更多的时间来搜寻他的踪迹，有可能我们再也找不到他。”  
　　他们匆匆出发，直接从空中逼近内华达。他们可以飞得很低，而且迅速，超出一切人类军事雷达设备的涉猎范围。这是一桩再容易不过的事，有约翰在，他甚至 能造个能量罩子，包裹住布鲁斯那纯人类的身体，使得他不为快速飞行中那割面的冷风所苦。他们本该就是这样一个组合，互相帮助，热情施与。尽管约翰表示他可 以就这样把蝙蝠侠装在那罩子里捎过去，超人还是亲力亲为地提着布鲁斯飞了。鹰女和绿灯侠隐约听见他在空中对蝙蝠侠说过要他最好闭目养神一会儿的话。他们听 得不太清楚，因为风实在是太大了。  
　　布鲁斯在军事禁区外脱掉了蝙蝠侠的制服，换上事先准备的空军地勤人员套装。他向他们展示他的计划，尽管他事先已经如此展示过了。144平方公里的禁飞 区内，稍等片刻便将有大量飞机起降。凯尔将在基地西北侧出现，制造一个较大的反射目标，空军集结之后，约翰负责安全地拿下一个目标，使得“恐怖袭击”的气 氛被坐实，他们将派更多的守备集结在基地西北，在这时鹰女可潜入基地配电中心破坏实验区东南翼的供能——不是用她那至今不知所踪的坦尼盖亚锤子，而是一块 预写好病毒程序的芯片。供能失效后的十五分钟内，蝙蝠侠将与超人一道亲自潜入实验中心。倘若程序奏效，门能够自动打开，他们便彬彬有礼地进去；否则还是采 用老办法，凯尔用拳头就能砸开那些钢铸的门。  
　　空袭警报在那一天的12点钟响起，是午餐时间刚过，每个人都耽于消化昏昏欲睡的光景。沙耶娜眼睁睁看着布鲁斯混在一群慌张跑动的地勤人员中神色自若地 进入了核心地带，没有人注目他。在一个为对抗非正常非人类生物而打造的军事禁区里，他是看上去那么正常那么匆忙的一个人类，浑身上下实在是没什么值得人注 意的地方。鹰女转过头对绿灯侠说：“他是个天生的骗子，你必须明白。”  
　　约翰挑起一边眉毛瞪着她，以为她将要发表一番弘论。孰料她用一种女学生般多愁善感的调调感叹起来：“我只见过一个坏成他这样的，我们真是没法儿不爱他。”  
　　实验区东南区在中午12点23分断电，这引起了极大的恐慌。坚守这一区域的保安人员都已在之前接到空袭警报时按照要求赶往各自的监控岗位。现在能源通 路一断，他们就被纯钢打造的滑动门锁在了各自锁在的区域。这完全符合蝙蝠侠的计划。没有一个人，意外地，进入了前正义领主成员们计划外的区域。这一整个基 地4000多名的各类工作人员没有一个不被一条假空袭警报牵着鼻子走的。行动过程完美得要命。  
　　布鲁斯现在站在那门口了，那是一扇连接着防灾紧急出口的小门，连接太阳能电池，采用不间断直流供电——购自为韦恩集团代工的一家亚洲公司。因为品牌不 同，没人知道这是布鲁斯·韦恩亲自插手开发的应急抢险项目。现在项目的“亲生父亲”亲身测试了美妙果实，用一张智能卡就刷开了那扇门，畅通无阻的快速撤离 通道为他指明道路。这条通道几乎没派上过用场，他能看见成箱金属质地的小元器件和陈旧的备用通信缆线堆放在通道深处，以表示废弃处理品的胶条封装，贴着装 有触控灯开关的墙壁乱七八糟地摆放。他穿过那些，进入他记忆中那平面图展现的外星神经科学实验室，一扇半透明的推拉门呈现在他的眼前，他用应急卡刷了两 次，没有听到任何动静。  
　　他去推那扇门时，门就轻易地打开了。没人为它上锁，他们太疏忽了。这同时他便开口，对那远在数公里之外的超人下达指令。他可以以韦恩家族六代人的姓名 发誓，这绝对是他此生此世，到目前为止下达过的命令中，声调最为柔软的一次。他轻声说：“来吧，凯尔，我们一起解决这事。”他真的可以发誓，这正是三年来 他心底最平静的一刻。即使是布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人，也无法否认，这一刻他知道……他是那么确信，凯尔能立刻听到他的这个声音。  
　　他会像个精灵一样，在召唤的咒语念完后就马上出现。他会推开那道钢铸的门，不，布鲁斯认为到了这一刻他乐意看着氪星人再破坏一次联邦政府的财产，他很 想看着他用拳头砸开那门，给尚恩自由。他们早就该干这事儿了，毋庸置疑。他终于感受到了，在噩梦醒来的早晨成为时间线上不可回转的过去后，在耍弄超逾四千 军民的警报声中，在这一切险恶的非法的勾当之外，他飘飘然地、天真而无耻地、开始相信他们真能自由。  
　　他站在那三十公分厚的钢板前，仰起头看。他听见一个声音在自己身后响起，是那么温存的，带着丰沛的炽人的情感，肆无忌惮，就这样回应着他，浑如呢喃。  
　　那声音呼唤他道：“布鲁斯！”  
　　而另一样东西比那声音到得更快，已然追赶上他，将他的血肉，以及他的右侧肩胛骨直接洞穿。  
　　那是一枚高速飞行的子弹！  
　　布鲁斯当然穿了防弹衣，但开枪的人与他之间的距离仅在数米以内，防弹衣几乎没有起到作用，子弹的冲击力将他整个人都掀了起来，撞击在眼前的钢板滑门 上。有那么几秒钟，身为人类的蝙蝠侠完全无法对这可怕的背后袭击做出响应，他并非没在这么糟糕的情况下中过弹，仅仅这几秒钟，由于创伤过分严重，他也没有 感觉到一丝疼痛。他就像是被沙耶娜的大锤砸了，她用那锤子砸飞过超人也砸飞过绿灯侠，只是没砸过他。她是个聪明的好姑娘，她知道给韦恩先生来那么一下他就 完了。  
　　现在韦恩先生已经完了。他重重砸在那门上，讽刺的是，门上的数控开关突然一下就起了反应。电通上了，红灯变成绿灯，韦恩就像那合适的门卡，他用他那张憔悴的漂亮脸蛋儿就把门给刷开了。  
　　滑门缓缓移动着，韦恩也缓缓移动着。他扑倒在千钧钢铁让出来的细轨道上，抽搐着，能清晰地感觉到热血正从他心脏附近的那个大洞里急涌出来。他没有像个 傻瓜那样蹦起来乱动，他知道这伤有多重，却不知道身前身后的敌人有多难对付。好了，现在他的力气开始倒计时了，他得用好剩下每一分。凯尔应当会赶来……也 可能不会来了。按照他的速度，他早该到了。他说过他一直听着他的，他曾说他一直在听布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　他说谎。  
　　这也没什么可意外的不是吗。人人都说谎。凯尔-艾尔甚至不是个人类。  
　　他也可以说谎的。何况，归根到底，超人从来没对这事做出过任何保证。那只是单属于韦恩的愚信罢了。  
　　一双脚出现在布鲁斯的视线中。如鬼魅那根本不存在的妖足，那是一双根本没有脚步声的脚，穿着轻薄的亚洲风格的软布鞋。那脚很大，脚踝往上连着一双修长 笔直的腿，簇生着强健优美的肌肉群，紧实仿佛永远停留在巅峰的二十五岁。但那是一双老人的腿，布鲁斯沿着那漆黑的，并无赘饰的裤脚往上看。  
　　他看到了亨利·杜卡的脸，带着一点怜悯的微笑，谦和地向他点了点头，眨了一下眼。“我的孩子，”那张脸的主人说，“你是来找你的朋友的吗？”  
　　布鲁斯在血泊中趴着，一动不动。他知道他自己，他不可能在这种状态下一举撂倒杜卡。好吧，审判日说到就到，他总是要遇到这样的事的，他总是会遇到一个人搞不定的情况的。他需要超人，需要鹰女，需要绿灯侠。他需要后援。  
　　“后援！快！E65区！！”蝙蝠侠做了个最明智也是最不情愿的选择，他无视了杜卡，开始对着无线通信器大吼。  
　　而通信的彼端只有一片死寂。  
　　杜卡没有阻止他徒劳的喊话。他在他的面前站下，冲那实验区内招了招手。一个影子联盟中常见的黑衣人向他们走过来，脚步也是无声无息的。不，那人的双脚根本没有落在地面上，这一点认知让布鲁斯惊诧地几乎要把自己撑起来。  
　　他没能做到，因为杜卡伸了一只脚踏在他的背上，把他踩下去了。“老实点儿，布鲁斯。我的耐心早就被你浪费得差不多了。”他只能趴着，在血泊里，在尘埃里，在失败者该在的地方，瞠目结舌地看着那人飘近了，更近了，近在咫尺了——  
　　他只能瞪着那人，用被迫仰视的目光，看着他在极近处一刹那完成变形。  
　　没错，那家伙根本不是人类。太明显了。他不但能变成人形，全身的皮肤还都是绿色的。  
　　“尚恩……”布鲁斯只叫出这个名字，就咬紧了自己的嘴唇。


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT Ⅶ. DieGeburtDerTragodie【注59】 哀剧诞生**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　今天故事的主角不再是B·韦恩了，不是高谭王子布鲁西，而是另一个土生土长的西部“B·男孩”。  
　　一般人都知道他是什么“小混球B”【注60】——他们叫他比利、博比、贝恩、伯纳德、班 尼迪克，总之是B，是第二个字母开头的那个小黑鬼。51区每个认得他的大兵都会用自己最顺口的名字叫他，他们开口就叫他小混球，仿佛那才是他的姓，是辨识 他的主要标志。他们不知道他姓啥，也没几个人需要知道他姓啥。他总是跟着他哥来的，他哥又是跟着他哥们来讨生活的。大兵们认得几个成年人身上的制服，大抵 知道这帮人是托运公司的苦力。至于专门蹲在车座上帮他们看东西的那个小鬼，他们只需要知道他是个熟脸，十多岁，一个油滑无害的臭小鬼，腿脚勤快，又擅长溜 须拍马。只要你愿意花上一美元的小费，他肯帮你横穿整个基地去买一包香烟回来。他好用，也没什么用，反正他是跟着他哥来的。  
　　客观点讲，从一直都有人使唤编外托运工人小混球B干跑腿活的这件事儿，我们能够推知在人类世界政治风云翻覆变化的这两三年里，51区内外的情况大抵上 是没有什么变化的。没有火星人送来之前，他们这儿也关过个把正义联盟押送来的其他“外星友人”，他们都是重度的“领主病患者”，基本上都是关一关就又被上 级下令放掉了，直接流放到外层空间，或者别的什么人类抵达不了的鬼地方。分配来此服役的一期士兵没几个能亲眼看见客人面貌的。他们熟知的生活就是大量捕风 捉影的演习，每天清点军备，训练体能，维修器械，看飞机起降，扎个堆抽烟喝可乐——以及打发闲极无聊的小屁孩儿买烟。  
　　研究中心内可能会有另一种不同样的生活，有超逾人类极限的科技，有留名青史的可能，有默默无名的牺牲。但在这大沙漠中的四千个人里，至少有一多半从未 体验过这些，他们对政治敏感而寥寥无知，他们骂遍了在整个合同期内的每一位在任总统，在他们中的一部分人看来，下命令的那些“领主们”是否坚持“正义”， 这一点儿也不重要，那些老混球用一堆临近淘汰期的武装设施把他们拘在此地发霉发臭才是罪无可恕。  
　　小混球B正是在这个基地伟大的转型期从天而降，第一次来的时候他们就逗了他半天，给他骗走两个棒球加一个旧篮球。那小子嘴巴超甜，见人就叫长官，还会 敬像模像样的军礼。他对飞行员说自己的梦想就是驾驶飞机翱翔蓝天；对机械师则说看到他的工具箱就忍不住要流口水，每天围着飞机轮子打杂才是他的一生所愿。 如果遇到特勤兵，他还会蹩脚地比划两招布鲁斯·李的格斗术，那模样蠢透了，于是他们都哈哈大笑乐开了花，也情愿买一瓶可乐让这小孩跟他们一起蹲着喝。  
　　小混球他哥是条沉默的黑大汉，站起来的身量仿佛一堵山，但他大多数时候不是窝在驾驶座上，就是蹲着。除此之外，没人想得起他来。他来了都是一声不吭 的，跟他的一两个同事一块儿把东西搬上车——政府要求统一回收淘汰的设备，小混球他老哥打工的托运公司中了标，定期派来工人把这些实验室的过时仪器、老批 次的螺钉螺帽、乃至成箱的光纤铜线等民间通用的耗材跨州运往新泽西。  
　　尽管他们经运的设备全部是不涉密的耗材，研究中心还是会要求军方派人将这些东西事先封装好，贴上磁性封条。有时候他们会看到小混球B第一个从卡车上跳 下来，手里挥舞交付合同表格，奔来奔去地问今天谁给签字。他们每次来都开一辆车头漆成蓝白两色的彼得比尔特389，拉着长长的银色拖箱。然而这一天中 午，12点49分，这辆车照例使进军事禁区大门之后，却没有人向往常一样迎上来指引他们去搬货。  
　　“头儿，”小混球这样称呼他老哥，这可怜的汉子只在弟弟那儿能享用这个敬称，“我觉得有点儿不对劲。”  
　　“唔。”  
　　“这里一个人都没有。”那小家伙说。  
　　“上次来也他妈是一个人都没有。”他老哥回答。  
　　“上次来你打了个电话，他们就来了人了。上次来那边那扇门口还有两个大兵守着。你看，那边没有人——一个当兵的都没有。你想想，头儿，刚才我们在天上看到的那么些飞机都是怎么回事？”  
　　于是那小山一般的黑大汉就给他的接头人挂了个电话。两分钟后他把电话扣了，告诉他弟弟：“他们今天演习。”  
　　“演习？”  
　　“又他妈的演习。那他妈的东西都在E65区的安全通道里，让我们搬了快走别碍事。”  
　　“可是头儿，我们得找人签字，才能把东西搬走。直接搬是违反规定的，他们能告我们盗窃政府财产。”小混球说。  
　　“闭嘴！”他哥回答，“你拿上那他妈的合同，跟我进去，随便找个人签个字儿，这他妈的鬼屋里的每个人都可以签字，反正我们只要有个人签字，管他妈的是谁签的字。”  
　　这对运输公司外派员兄弟，一先一后走下了车，站在比平常看起来额外空旷的外星人神经科学研究中心安全出口外的停车场上。魁伟的哥哥和瘦小的弟弟茫然站着，一大一小的的背影仿佛动画电影里才有的几何风格化造型。  
　　“他们说东西在哪儿？”小混球挥着装了合同的文件夹。  
　　“在他妈的安全通道里，白痴。”他哥挺不耐烦地指了指安全出口的大门。那门一般都是锁着的，他们并没有通行卡。小混球冲过去，在密码装置上装模作样地瞎按了几下，他低下头，看见门缝里夹着一个三公分宽的金属件。“嘿！”他惊叫起来，“他们居然给咱们留门了！”  
　　这孩子立刻发挥了他最大的优点——腿脚伶俐。他把门推开一条缝，对于他那副小骨架来说，有那么一条足够小猫钻进去的细缝也就够了。他钻进去，冲他哥喊：“头儿！我先进去找个人签字！”声音传出来的光景，他已经奔进去五六米了。  
　　此时大约是一点钟，一个演习外的、编制外的、计划外的小混球，正沿着二十多分钟蝙蝠侠刚刚选取的那条安全通道向研究中心建筑内部奔去。他看见那些军方 为他们打包好的废弃耗材毫无条理地堆放在他们告知的位置，却没有一个临时责任人守备在旁。他站着，目测了一下数量，然后继续高举着他手里那个脏兮兮的文件 夹，往里面跑去。这里有些关窍，是大人们弄不懂的，孩子能够享有更多方便。如果研究员或者安保人员逮着他，又不希望见到他，最多只会将他丢出去，狠狠骂上 两句，也就这样罢了。这个内华达混球小孩，他有恃无恐，知道怎样让自己装得天真无邪。没人会因为他的“秘密潜入”而迁怒于他那木讷的老哥，他们总是打这样 天衣无缝的配合仗。  
　　“我是安苏利亚运输公司的，我们来拿货。有没有人能来给我们签个字？”那孩子嚷着。  
　　回应来得比他想象得都要快。他听见一声惨叫，那尖叫声不像被生拔了毛的鸽子，也不像水生生物的哀鸣，你不可能把它安在任何一种非人类的生物头上，那必定是属于人的声音。  
　　小混球B——不是韦恩B，也不是蝙蝠B——吓得栽倒在地。他坐在地上，合同书已经不知失手扔去了哪里，黑黢黢的通道里没有一盏灯，小潜入者不知道有个触控开关就装在他手边的墙上。  
　　又是一声，还是那种惨叫。伴随着类似电焊的噪声，异常短促，却易于被人耳捕捉。那些声波，沿着空气传进这通道里。孩子在地上打了个滚，手脚并用地往前爬了几步，他找到了声音的来源，依稀就在不远的出口处。  
　　“这是什么鬼东西！”小混球跳起来了，他想起关于这个地方的一些都市传说，那些阿兵哥常跟他说的连篇鬼话。他们说研究中心里什么都有，还有皮肤碧绿的火星人跟长着八只脚的章鱼怪。  
　　“火星人玩转地球你们看过没？”他们经常这么说，“到下个七月四日他们就会带着舰队杀过来，跟其他‘领主们’一起，从帝国大厦开始，嘭——把整个纽约市都轰成渣滓。”  
　　那小孩摸着墙壁，蹒跚着往有光亮的地方走去。惨叫声似乎突然遏止了，也可能刚才都是他的错觉。他往前走，到了出口的地方，那门依然虚掩着，像是魔鬼布下的诱惑陷阱，犹在挑战一个孩童的好奇心。  
　　那小鬼兴奋得腿脚打颤，“都是一些鬼东西。”他喃喃着，也可能是吓得厉害，需要这么自言自语几句来壮胆提神。他刺溜一下就蹿过门去了，没有任何东西、任何活物来阻止他进来，他是在一切野心家的蓝图以外的微不足道的一粒尘埃。  
　　他走过去，就看见了满地未干的血迹。实验区的铸钢滑门也霍然洞开着，隐隐绰绰有些黑影在里头走来走去。两个穿着黑色紧身衣的忍者，他们打扮得跟功夫电 影里忍者完全一个样，也背着长刀，他们把一个按着伞形发射器的箱子抬到墙角，那仪器上所有的灯都在亮着，闪烁着红色绿色或者黄色的光。  
　　“你是一个天才，我的孩子。”一个浑厚的嗓音隔了很远的距离，从纵深处的无菌室内响起来，“我所做的一切无非是在你那黑色的羽翼之上跳舞，不管你承认 与否，我们向来有着相同的节奏跟舞步。我把你的噩梦镀上黄金，然后它就成了另一种，更为伟大的东西。你看，就像这台机器——”  
　　小屁孩儿B可不认识什么机器。他沿着墙壁滑进去，为的不过是亲眼看一看人形章鱼。他有点后悔没拿着合同书进来，这里有那么多闲人可以帮他签字——一、二、三、四……有六个神经兮兮走来走去的忍者，一个都不像神经学导师。  
　　他把自己藏在一张实验台旁的写字桌下面，周围的东西不是银色就是白色，只有这个有点古旧的桌子比较适合隐蔽一个非裔少年的肤色。他蹲在那儿，往无菌室 方向看。他看到玻璃罩子般的分析区内，一对巨大的金属支架呈现H型交错安装在防滑地台上。有个人——那确实是个人类，不是章鱼也不是蚂蚱——双臂张开被巨 大的磁力装置束缚其上。两个忍者摸样的家伙，背对着出口正在跟他交涉着什么。其中较矮的那一个，手上赫然还拿着一个疑似改装过的警用电击器。  
　　那人穿着地勤兵的军裤，上身基本赤裸，只挂着几缕破碎的T恤残骸。他的右肩上，一处初步包扎过的伤口把纱布染出了一片成人拳头大小的血渍。那人低着头，脖颈和脸上都湿淋淋的，在无影灯下闪着油光。他的黑头发落在脸上，他惨白的容颜半遮半掩。  
　　但那黑小鬼B毕竟还是看到了他的脸。  
　　“哦见鬼！布鲁斯·韦恩……！”他需要用双手捂住自己的嘴巴，才能不把这个人的大名直接叫出来。是啦，我们的小混球认得出他，那个倒霉的，拴在屠宰外星人的高科技挂肉钩上的人类傻瓜。  
　　他不就是那个据说简直跟上帝一样有钱的“韦恩男孩”嘛！  
　　  
　　  
　　【注59】：Die Geburt der Tragodie是尼采1872年所发表的处女作的名字，国内有《哀剧的出生》与《悲剧的诞生》两种普遍译法。在此使用，谨向此文致以敬意，这本薄薄的小 书自我得到之后就从未离开过我的手边，即使外出旅游也会随身携带，此刻也恰在眼前。  
　　【注60】：B-Devil，出自2008年上映的动画片《Batman: Gotham Knight》中的第一个故事《Have I Got A Story For You》里帮助蝙蝠侠的黑人孩子，形象即照他参考。我考虑了小煞星、小魔星等……NNN种译法，觉得都不是很对感觉，最后，选了最朴素的一个，感谢漂泊的 哥萨克与lousia帮助我想的译名。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　那个千里迢迢从高谭而来的“韦恩男孩B”在一种近乎高烧谵妄的状态中醒来。在他领会到他是他自己、他自己又到底是个什么东西之前，他的灵魂——如果真有那种东西——游离了若干秒。他有幸飘浮在自我之上，只是迷惑地想：我比以前更容易出汗了，这是怎么回事呢？  
　　他觉得自己浑身上下都湿漉漉的，这是最鲜明的感觉，而其他的，诸如皮肉撕穿的锐痛、持续失血的干渴，以及受伤的筋骨被强行拖拽造成的伤害，他却无法感 知。有那么几秒钟，他纠结于自己大汗淋漓，竟是那么的虚弱无力。接着，一道电弧光打在他的胸膛上，排山倒海般的剧痛没顶而来，撕碎了他灵魂的翅膀，使他出 窍的部分与他残破的本体形与神会，合二为一了。  
　　他在一声无可避免的尖叫之中醒来。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩睁开眼睛，用干涩苦恼的视线审视自身的现状。忍者大师，他和他的拥趸们清空了实验室，把此地工作人员研发用来对付火星人的那套设备用在他身上了。  
　　束缚他双手的那种磁力装置他曾经见过雏形机，它们被改进过了，现在的装置更易于拆卸搬运，可见他们经常调整囚禁尚恩的方位与模式。他们为他隔离出了一 个无菌分析区，呈圆柱形，每个面都由加厚的特殊玻璃构成，他知道这有什么用，他们一定曾把他置于各种气体和温湿度环境中，来考量火星生物的耐受性和应激反 应，否则他们那些研究数据又是如何得来的呢？他们也曾用类似的、甚至更为残忍的方法测试凯尔……也许这就是为什么超人他没有来，他没有义务始终站在一个心 怀芥蒂的人类身后。  
　　这些科学家们给无菌分析区加了一个防滑地台，操作系统就置于其上。此刻亨利·杜卡，那野心勃勃的不死者就站在那专为人类而设的便利地台上。在他身旁 的，是再度幻化回人形的火星猎人尚恩——他以约翰·琼斯的面貌出现，是一个面貌清癯的中年男人。尚恩说过，他用这副脸孔在人间活了很多年，供职做警探，维 护人类的律法，追捕惩处罪犯……直到上一次，他被揭穿囚禁起来。火星人的人类假面总是肃穆而愁苦的，布鲁斯想，他能理解尚恩的愁苦，也能理解他做出的选 择。每一件事情都是符合逻辑的，并没有超出其外。火星人与人类，都是耽于情感的动物，难免在生物微能激发的自抑与兴奋之间徘徊。任何一种选择无非都掺杂着 能量反应，归根到底，站到那一边去只是尚恩一瞬间的决定，任何人都有缺陷，都有个价钱。只要他能……只要他……  
　　“布鲁斯，你看起来一点儿也不怕疼。疼痛指数1到10，你现在的感觉是多少？我有必要也为你建一个特殊研究档案了。”他的导师向前迈了一步，并没有对 他做出任何的生理接触。杜卡先生挥了挥手里的一个小玩意儿，不认得的人可能以为那就是个警用的防暴电击器。那其实是刑讯专用的电击器，经过详尽测试发明， 只要使用的位置得益，可以极大程度地在神经末梢上施加疼痛。  
　　“……你给我包扎了。”他说，“是你自己做的吗，我的师父？我想你还是不希望我流血而死。”  
　　他说这些话的时候看着尚恩。他尽可能地看着尚恩。尚恩是可以读心的，看上去他们并没有约束他的这项能为。过去那些年，他总是避开尚恩，避开尚恩那双血 红色的眼睛，避开与他交流内心。他这会儿确实觉得那时的举动略有些不明智了，在做盟友时，他至少应该给尚恩一点机会相信他。尚恩在表面上一直是相信他们 的，他曾庇佑和尊重他们的内在，即使保持着不了解也不会去探究太深。  
　　来吧尚恩，快来读我的心——被剥去了面具的蝙蝠侠瞪着他过去的友人，他的肩膀还在滴滴答答地渗血，他现在虚弱无助，是最容易被击败的时刻。他瞪着火星人，竭尽全力让自己看起来像是在孤注一掷。  
　　尚恩像个被驯化的人类那样谦恭地站在他的“新盟友”身旁，微微低着头。布鲁斯努力了几秒钟才让自己意识到火星人根本不打算与他这样交流，按照他俩的精神能量数值，他们根本就没有平等交流的基础。  
　　伴随着这项认知而来的是另一次残酷的电弧突袭，杜卡把那个漆黑的小东西贴靠在他汗湿的胸膛上。烧灼感蔓延开来，他又短促地尖叫了一声。他想汗水和鲜血 应该也导电，搞得他的伤口像被火烫了一样疼。他胡乱想着这些，眼前一片昏花的光点犹在闪烁。他的颈骨像是被人抽走了，他再没有气力自行伸直脖子。属于韦恩 的这颗头颅低垂下来，他喘息着，心脏和太阳穴内都在突突乱跳，觉得身周空气里的氧分子真是太少了，完全是不够用的。  
　　忍者大师伸手把蝙蝠侠脑袋扳正：“疼痛指数1到10，你现在的感觉是多少？”  
　　布鲁斯听见自己的回答了。他听见一个声音，从自己开始沙哑的声带那里振动发出，老老实实地回应道：“7。”  
　　“……真是难以置信。你还可以忍受更多吗？”杜卡摸了摸他的脸，这个动作很轻柔，让他十分困扰。后来有两根手指，也许是三根？——停留在他还未完全愈 合的耳垂上。这恶棍老头不喜欢那个别人在他身上留下的小小外创，因此他选择亲手对他开枪。布鲁斯满心疲倦地分析着，他没办法让自己停下来不去分析。  
　　他不清楚杜卡到底想在他的身上获得什么。他已经不指望超人会来了，他用尽全身力气尖叫过了，凯尔也没有来。他一直都懂得的，将期待放在他人的手心里是危险而脆弱的，但他还是忍不住犯下这种纯人类的错误。  
　　“不……请别……”他向杜卡的手贴过去，这一招一贯都很有用，但这一次，那老家伙把手倏然抽了回去。  
　　“你是个天才，我的孩子。”杜卡无情地收回了那只手。在他的身后，有人在调整一台机器。那看起来就像是一个打开的手提箱，布鲁斯本可以更早注意到它，可是他耗费太大的力气来与火星人对视了。  
　　他终于看到那玩意儿了，金属箱子上还配备有伞状的发射器。这分明是他自己的设计，是他无数无处用武的科学小发明中的一个，当然了……本来有些不同，他也并没想过要将它做成实物。它是……  
　　“我所做的一切无非是在你那黑色的羽翼之上跳舞，不管你承认与否，我们向来有着相同的节奏跟舞步。”啊啊，杜卡又开始表演了。这是大师级别的演出，如 远古祭司们掺和着血腥的疯癫狂舞。但杜卡是安静的，他总是沉稳的，他不急不忙地对着屡次坏他好事的孽徒娓娓道来。他沉静地做着这些疯子才会花心思琢磨的事 情，他把狂人的痴梦造成了现实。  
　　“我把你的噩梦镀上黄金，然后它就成了另一种，更为伟大的东西。你看，就像这台机器——”  
　　“波能屏蔽器。”布鲁斯小声喃喃道，“你让‘他’聋了，听不到这片区域。”  
　　“这是一个老问题。”杜卡喷出一声笑，用类似中世纪时隐修士们互相接头般的私密态度凑近他的耳畔小声说道，“啊，为什么超人在真空里仍能听见地球上的 声音？瞧，蝙蝠侠研究过这个问题，他发现，氪星人是靠音频携带的磁波来听取声音的，而不是像我们这样倚靠空气振动。这是你的发明，多聪明啊，我的布鲁 斯。”  
　　“……所以电磁波也发不出去。”  
　　“我很遗憾装置还不够完善，但这样也挺好。这不影响尚恩——你看看他，我们共同的朋友尚恩，他憔悴成什么样子了，孩子。”杜卡踱开了步子，低下头去漫 不经心地调整着电击器的档位，“……波能屏蔽器不会阻碍他的精神能量控制基地司令官。你以为是你的小计划赶着成百上千只鸭子漫天乱飞？不不不，他们以为这 只是演习项目，只是奉命而行。尚恩只要控制这里的几个人就够了，他们会吩咐士兵们把你的援军越拖越远，要求研究人员提前撤离。好孩子，在你忙着在废水处理 厂地下给超人做日光浴的时候，我跟我们的火星朋友就在这个位置，达成了美妙的共识。”  
　　他最终还是抬起头来了，面带微笑，决心已定。布鲁斯看着他那双冰蓝色的眼珠，平静地映照着自己不堪一击的狼狈。那就像是万年不变的冰川，不是一夕间就 能凝结成形。杜卡的邪恶是韦恩无法感化的那一种，那是几个世代堆叠来的最人类的残酷。布鲁斯知道，他就知道自己铁定完了。杜卡决定了的事情，多半是继承自 几世纪千百人的黑色妄想，那只会超出他最惊悚的想象。反正那一定会比他皮肉骨骼上正在淌血的小洞还要糟糕。  
　　杜卡打了个响指。一直沉默着的火星人向布鲁斯走来，他每走一步，那谦恭的人形面皮就脱落一分，他的身体伸长，且渐赤裸了。他以一个纯怪物的形象坦荡荡地站在他的老朋友面前，伸出双手，去捧那俘虏的脸。  
　　“不……！”布鲁斯惊叫起来。他懂了。他意识到了，杜卡究竟打算做什么。杜卡，和他，他们都知道尚恩能做什么。  
　　也就在这一刹那，他陡然间看到了，在他的正对面，靠近实验室出口的地方，有一个“入侵者”。  
　　他不该那么晚发现的。或者说，杜卡和杜卡的手下都应该更早发现有人潜入进来了。可能是实验室里空气加湿器规律的噪声掩盖了那人的脚步，也可能是这紧张 的气氛把所有人的心弦都绷死了，影响了感知。再或者是波能屏蔽器的副作用……毕竟能量波是一切物质共有的构成基础……总不能是火星人施加的影响，让他们都 变得迟钝。  
　　那儿有张桌子，桌下有个孩子。桌子是“探员约翰·琼斯”的旧物，他们不远千里从他以前的办公室里把它搬来，可能也是为了测试某种应激反应。而那孩 子……布鲁斯目测不出他的非人类特质，他假设这就是个普通的人类孩子，十二到十四岁的年纪，非洲裔，很瘦小，穿着廉价的T恤和篮球鞋。  
　　天哪，如今这个有限的空间里足足塞了八个极端分子……加上他自己，是九个坏种，居然还有一个弱小的人类孩子。那孩子显然目击了尚恩的变形术，他那小模 样真是可怜，要用一双跟胳膊比起来宽阔太多的手掌摁住自己的口鼻，才能不发出啜泣声来。他是真的被吓坏了，而且他肯定活不久了，杜卡一旦发现他的踪迹，是 绝不会放他好好走出去的。  
　　尚恩那双绿色的、冰凉滑腻的手掌，已经掌握住了蝙蝠侠的头颅。他逼迫布鲁斯抬起脸，与自己对视。就是这样，他要用那双血宝石一样的眼睛，把韦恩氏的灵魂吸走。  
　　“他会让你回到那时候。”杜卡悄声说着，颇带怜惜地，帮布鲁斯理了理汗湿的额发。  
　　“……什么时候？”  
　　“你开始长歪了的那个时候，你选错道路的那个原点。你知道那个地方，那个位置，那个时间节点。举世间只有一次的机会发生在你身上，你把无穷的仇恨和诚实都抛却了，落荒而逃。”杜卡说，“我要尚恩把你带回到八岁时，那时你本可以成为另一个人，更完美的……我的布鲁斯。”  
　　他就知道自己要完了。再来一次他不一定能熬过去。疼痛指数1到10，那一刻他的疼痛早就超过了10。然而那时候，他还相信这世界上曾有将有的英雄们……那时候他还相信着奇迹。  
　　“我有其他的建议，杜卡！”他挣扎起来，在束缚他的老鼠夹子里，宛如垂死的鼠辈般冒着扯断筋肉的危险挣扎。  
　　他还有一个机会，他要告诉他们有入侵者。他们会花时间应付，他们会寻找到那孩子……大约要几秒？十秒？还是五秒？尚恩要找到那孩子不需要花上一秒钟， 可他挣脱这个装置至少要130秒。除非他们花时间虐杀他，像如虐杀打扰午休的麻雀。这难道不恰是一个完美悠闲的午休钟点吗？他的老朋友就要带他去做一次时 光旅行。一切都是注定好的。  
　　尚恩给人洗脑可能要花上个几分钟，在他血流干以前这活儿定然是能干完的。他只希望到那时，那个无知的倒霉孩子早就沿着来路偷偷逃走了。他既然能安全进来，就应该能安全出去的。  
　　只要是那样就成了，他会好好长大，有可能变成个大坏蛋，也可能会做下英雄事业。即使他会是不文一名的穷鬼也行啊，他本该是有个未来的，不是吗？他将有机会变成他，变成一个布鲁斯，或变成另一个杜卡。他本来也是有机会，变成个克拉克·肯特的呀。  
　　布鲁斯惊诧于自己这一瞬间竟还是怀着祝福的。以及——这是必须的——出声已没有用，他在心里默念了一句：“再见，凯尔。”  
　　“我驳回你的一切建议，我不会再上你的当了。在东方人的概念里，欺骗长辈是无赦之罪。”杜卡抬起右手，吻了吻他自己食指与中指的指尖。他把那两根手指从俘虏与火星怪物之间伸进去，轻轻碰上布鲁斯破裂的嘴唇。  
　　“别了，下次醒来时你会重新结识我的。”他说。  
　　布鲁斯没有再回答他。布鲁斯的目光垂落下去了，焦距全无。没人知道火星人的这套绝活是怎样运作的，看来，它已经开动啦。  
　　总之，这个令人憎恶的“韦恩男孩B”就要跟我们永别了。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　超人凯尔-艾尔从天上掉下来了。  
　　这当然不是他第一次非自主性的坠落，他也曾经从更惊人的高度，从大气层以外，毫无知觉地、被地球引力拖拽着掉落下来。他曾如流星如火球，曾如一块自远古起就流浪不知所终的顽石，就这样掉下来，燃烧着，坠向大地。  
　　但这一次是不一样的。他觉得自己本可以避过F-22战斗机群的围剿，在必要时，他也能拆下举起整座山头当做他的护盾。他不会让自己在这场双方力量悬殊的小战斗中负伤挂彩，他拒绝任何不必要的损耗。当然了，这全都是因为他还有所图谋。  
　　氪星人的氪星神经始终紧绷，他那能够直接接收声波能量的听觉系统无时无刻不在准备着，接收来自基地内部的指令。这是他与生俱来的能力，在他的星球陨落后，这种能力便在整个宇宙间变得后无来者。凯尔自然是无法告知布鲁斯自己是如何记忆他的声音的。  
　　他不能说：你的声音是一道光。  
　　但对于氪星人来说，那就相当于是一道光。一道微不足道的，却独特不可替代的能量束。人类总是难以理解声音，理解空气，理解灵魂到底是什么样子的，因为他们是真的看不见。他们是真的、真的，需要去相信，又无法直观地去看、去交付信任。  
　　这一天被他们引开的战斗机群来得比凯尔想象得要快。绿灯侠说：“我直觉有什么不对劲。”约翰是对的，尽管以他的特长，他应该更着重基于真实数据的合理 推断。他们显示在雷达数据上不过是半分钟以前的事情，他们有严格按照计划的时间行事，机群从起飞到此地本不该如此迅速。除非它们在那之前就已经飞在空中 了。  
　　“布鲁斯和沙耶娜有回应吗？”有必要的话，超人可以制造一场旋风，阻拦这整片沙漠被蝗虫般的机群覆盖。他能以他的超级速度做点什么……但，毫无疑问，他需要布鲁斯告诉他是否能够这样做。  
　　他需要让布鲁斯坚信他们还是一个团队，一个整体。  
　　“布鲁斯的最后一次联络是在五分钟前。他跟我核对了行动时间。”约翰用绿色的能量屏挡住了大部分射向他的炮火，说话让他分心，那能量屏的颜色忽深忽浅，令人忧虑，“沙耶娜在断电前应该跟我们联络一下的——我现在并不知道她那边进行到哪一步了，也许他们还不方便出声。”  
　　“你觉得他们为什么一上来就攻击我们？从雷达上他们完全不可能确定我们就是目标。”凯尔反问。  
　　“有可能是你又套回了那条红色的短裤，他们很不习惯。”  
　　这当然是开玩笑。约翰停顿了一下，降低高度避开密集攻击。“在这个年代，你不能指望大兵们还把我们当做友好的热气球来看待。照我看他们更像是……”他 在脑中过滤着词组，挑拣了一番，接着说道，“……在演习。他们胸有成竹，编队有序，配合漂亮。他们就是冲我们来的凯尔！小心——！！”  
　　他还是晚了一拍，成编队的战斗机都把自动火炮锁定了同等高度剩下的唯一目标，那就是超人。这些火力不可能伤害他的，最多使他应付得有些狼狈。他不能向下飞，那会把他们重又引到约翰·斯图亚特藏身的高度。  
　　绿灯选择着陆，而超人选择加速。氪星人凯尔-艾尔向更高的云端飞去，将那些为人类助翼的钢铁怪兽甩在惟有天使方能漫步的云层以下。  
　　就在他将抵达那处的这一霎，他的眼前突然闪白，接着他的视线又被五色缭乱的光晕所侵占。他本能地伸手去拂开那些光的谜团。他用力眨眼去看——于是便看 见了，在茫白浓厚的浮云上方，在阳光充足而无人烟的寂寞天堂，有一个身着丧服的人类小男孩，就站在他眼前一臂可及的地方。  
　　那孩子抬起头来，眼睛是墨蓝色的一片深海。他的脸庞似乎还没长开，看不出将来的锋锐轮廓。他一身都是黑的，跟布鲁斯以前一样，被这种不为天堂所喜的暗色层层包裹。他站在辽阔的云海之上，也可能本来就不在那里，一切只是个稍纵即逝的幻象。  
　　这一切极大可能只是源于精神强制连接造成的能量错乱，这种事对于有超感知的人来说也算司空见惯。说不定是有什么生物在催化滥用此类媒介，导致一瞬间他行差步错误入了别人的记忆，或者别人心慌意乱侵犯了他的脑袋。  
　　但是凯尔-艾尔确然是看到他了。那孩子抬起头来，与他的目光交汇在无法言述的天堂之海。只有一秒钟、一刹那。他目睹那薄薄的惹人疼惜的蔷薇色小嘴，翕动着，用不属于孩子的腔调吐出话别的赠言。  
　　但是那小男孩望向举世间那独一无二的超人凯尔-艾尔说道：“再见，凯尔。”  
　　这一声挟带着浑如烟花爆放般的疼痛击穿了超人的神经通路。他在天堂的顶端痛苦地嘶吼，挣扎着紧抱住自己的头。  
　　他就这样坠下去了，在昏聩中徒劳地挥动臂膀，去抵抗无法匹敌的剧痛。他完全没有力气控制自己的身体，一时间他最擅长的自主飞行也无可为继。他像一个人形的钢铁陨星，就这样带着天堂的烈焰轰然坠地。

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩睁开眼睛，在他的梦里面抬起了头。  
　　所有的疼痛都被扯碎剥离了，他的躯壳渺小轻盈好似一个空空的气泡。成年累月的旧伤给皮肉骨骼添加的重负一下子消失得干干净净，他的身体新鲜得仿佛一个 孩子。但同样的，他逐年苦练保持的高于常人水平的力量也悄然消失了，他的努力徒留泡影，在他深深的内心里，他一直一直清楚，自己只是个人类，一个人类终将 败亡于厄运或衰老，他什么也握不牢留不住。  
　　他抬起头，看见两侧密密麻麻的建筑，呈现诡奇的弯曲姿态。它们一一向当中弯下腰来，用隐藏于冥冥中不怀好意的目光审视着他，掂量他的价值，嘲笑他的孤 独。他一个人，站在他的噩梦中央抬头看去，他分辨不出真正的天空与高谭邪恶的天际线之间的轮廓，那是模模糊糊的一道灰色的线。他知道那个梦又来了，但他还 是清醒的，他被强制拖回自己的噩梦里，被囚禁在里头，将要迎接他命中注定的一败涂地。他曾预想过，如果有谁要击垮他，需要寻找一个怎样的战场，动用如何的 手段。毋庸置疑，尚恩是有这样的能为的，他是真的背叛了，这梦境就是最直接的证据。他轻而易举就挖到了这个，这能困死蝙蝠侠的迷境。在曾有的多少年里，他 从来没能赢过这个梦。他从来没能赢过童年最痛苦的那份记忆给他留下的阴影。  
　　这个梦从找上他的那天起，到现在都没有过多少变化。有一段时间，可能是正义领主出现以前，联盟最忙碌的那段光景，它倒是很少来光顾他。那阵子他委实是 太忙了，没有任何精力去回顾当初。他一度忙到连长久地纠缠着他的怀疑主义都淡漠了。闪电侠断气以前，他也曾累得坐在超人驾驶的飞行器里就呼呼大睡过去，而 且什么梦都没有做。现在他倒是开始怀疑了，他开始怀疑究竟是什么导致自己当时根本就没有怀疑过，凯尔-艾尔可能会将他绑架到一个永远也找不到归途的陌生地 方去呢？他明明是有能力那么做的。  
　　蝙蝠侠在他的噩梦里止步不前。他努力回忆着梦境的细节。死亡的威胁不是最可怕的……因为死亡已经发生了，他是从父母的尸体旁远远地逃走，才被这条狭窄 黑暗的巷道困住的。现实中的情况他还记得很清楚，虽然他恐惧、他想逃，但事实上当初他却守在那对尸体身边了。他跪在血泊里一个钟头又一个钟头，直至被人发 现报了警。当年就是那样子的，他已经冻僵了，他只在内心里远远地奔逃而去，然后这份渴望奔逃的感觉就留在了他的潜意识里。  
　　他得退回去。他从来没有这样做过，此刻是不得不试一试了。他知道这梦的后续，他从未像此刻一样，这么清楚地看透了所有悲剧的前因和后果。他怀着惊恐与 愤怒遁失在高谭的黑暗里。没人知道他对当年的凶手——乔·齐尔，那个流浪汉——怀有如何的仇恨心。在一个遥远得不像当世的奇境里，在那高高的雪山上，杜卡 面对着他，他们中间还隔着一团熊熊如仇的火焰。就是那时候，就是那个时候，杜卡说过，对亲人浓烈的思念，终有日会让他无法承受……有一天他会希望他爱的人 根本没有存在过，好让他的痛苦消失。  
　　杜卡说过：有一天他会选择复仇，复仇的满足会把他无尽的苦楚带走。  
　　是的，这就是这个梦最可怕的地方，他知道梦里最关键的细节是什么，他再熟悉不过了。他会被约束在他八岁时这个幼弱的小身躯里，如蝗虫般盲目而敏感地迅 速前行，穿过变得漫无止境的罪恶小径，一直向前，直到那影子出现。那影子，那凶手的身影，永远在某一处等待着他。乔他还会是老样子，年轻颓废，形容凄惨， 正如蝙蝠侠内心的小布鲁斯总是长不大……上帝啊，他有时候都等不到看清楚他，只知道他在黑暗里来了，右手插在裤袋里，像是握着一把老左轮。那把枪会露出来 的，在梦的结尾处，有几次他瞄准了他，成功地送他去见他亲爱的父母。埃里克·莱基特的做法并非全无用处，他把右手插在裤袋里模仿那凶手就能使蝙蝠侠不敢妄 为。然而这种基于简单案卷的推论，在细处难免有些讹错。每个人的心思各有不同，FBI超能力者犯罪调查科主任又学不会读心术，何况这是布鲁斯·韦恩心中最 浓稠的秘密他绝不会与他人言说。  
　　有一次他在噩梦里惊醒了，超人就坐在他面前。那时的凯尔——他戴了眼镜，西装和衬衫抱在怀里，恰好处在还原他克拉克·肯特属性的退化中期。那个“克拉克-艾尔”开口问他：“你做了什么梦？”  
　　他做出不屑一顾的眼色，代替了诚恳的回答。  
　　他有一万种理由向他倾诉，因为克拉克是那么温和，又那么难得。凯尔-艾尔是个氪星幸运儿，而克拉克·肯特则是上帝馈赠给人类的理想造物。同时他又有十 万种理由拒绝倾诉。他不能信任一个从基因本源上就跟自己毫无关系的异星生物。从那安稳和平的时刻起他就怀着最恶劣的臆想，他想他得时刻提防，提防着那将来 还未来的，纯人类的败亡。  
　　他绝不会告诉他自己刚刚又在那梦里了，那是从八岁起，他做过百来次的噩梦。在极少数的几次，他由着梦里的流浪汉凶亲手把自己送去了上帝那边；但大多 数，绝大多数的重逢里，他夺过那人的手枪，击倒他，虐杀他，啃咬他，咒骂他。他会以那鬼小孩般的身躯，四肢并用，一刻不停地撕打他认定的凶手，享受复仇的 快意并沉湎在地狱的毒火里头……一直一直复仇，直到他突然意识到自己是谁，又为何在这梦里——  
　　才是救赎的惊醒光顾他的那一刻。  
　　不仅仅是外星人，他自己也是有可能背叛的。他也是脆弱的、防守不严的、有人性的东西。一个满心都是漏洞的活物。他当然很是清楚。  
　　小布鲁斯在他的噩梦里慢吞吞地迈着步。那些纠缠百结的思虑随着他在梦中的漫步渐渐远去了，他疲倦的心神飘落在自己脑海中纯精神的死水里，那是最真挚洁 净的生物能量反应。他向后走，巷子是无垠的，向前走，也看不到出路在何方。这个梦被无限扩大了，他茫然无措地在里头溜达。似乎是很久之后，他才加快了脚 步，他听见旧式儿童皮鞋的硬跟敲击着铺路的老石砖，发出噼里啪啦的脆响。他一路跌跌撞撞地奔跑着，迎向身前早就张开了黑色羽翼，微笑等待着他的复仇女神。  
　　来了！他的梦中故友，他每回都避不过的老熟人。他看见不远的弯墙边站立着一个人影，依稀是个瘦长的成年男人。他的动作，有一目了然的轮廓，他的右手是插在裤袋里的。  
　　他会拔出那把左轮手枪来。  
　　然后布鲁斯就会完蛋，他无法抵抗被杀或杀人。他无法抵抗年幼的本能对自己磨砺沉淀过的誓言的背叛，在他冲向乔·齐尔并虐杀他之后，就是布鲁斯·韦恩最 脆弱最逼近崩溃的瞬间。火星人在等的就是这一刻了，他会在这一刻彻底推翻他心底里的灯塔，将八岁他留在永恒黑暗的犯罪小径上。他再也不会有惊醒的机会，那 个能把他叫醒、喊他住手的布鲁斯就要死了。  
　　可是八岁的小布鲁斯无法停下。他依然保持着奔向沉沦的脚步。他的小皮鞋规律地敲着高谭的老街，仿若铁皮鼓单调清澈的鼓点，敲打着他梦里最后的童年。  
　　银白的月光就这样扫下来，是必定的一个环节。他就要看清那凶手的脸。在他咬着牙扑上去以前，他没看见潦倒凌乱的凶手，也没看见生着乌鸦翅膀的复仇女 神。迎向他来的是一个穿着整洁的米黄色老款风衣的中年男人，有着微微蒙霜的鬓角和平静瘦削的脸。他的双手都插在风衣口袋里，现在他当着那个八岁鬼小孩的 面，把它们都拿了出来。他空空的双手内散发着一丝淡淡的光彩，看上去就像是捧起了月亮女神掉落的薄纱。  
　　他向被复仇的童年生生围困的布鲁斯·韦恩露出了微笑，向那个蝙蝠侠内心里深藏的报丧小鬼张开了怀抱。他用一种上了点儿年纪的人才会有的瓮声瓮气的腔调轻声呼唤他道：“布鲁斯，别怕……别怕。我是尚恩，我能带你离开这儿。”

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　“我不明白你为啥不吃我变出来的蛋糕，却吃了一堆的奥利奥？”  
　　小布鲁斯捧着他的蛋糕，仰起脸来望着身边那个长手长脚的绿皮肤外星老头。火星人变化回自己本来的面貌已经有了一段时间，不过在这个虚无的空间里，时间 漫长得无法计数。高谭小男孩并不记得自己已经在这个码头上坐了多久了，尚恩的变化起初也曾让他感觉惊奇，但是孩子们大多怕黑超过恐惧外星人。他很容易就适 应了火星人的变形，他对尚恩说，他这副脑壳尖尖的怪模样委实要比两鬓斑白的风衣老叔叔酷得多。  
　　现在他们还是坐在那码头上。这个码头有点像高谭布朗大桥旁边的那个，可是样子要老一点，还是许多年前的模样，一侧横着一座废弃的船坞。蝙蝠侠曾在那里 遭到冰冻先生的突袭，险些被冻成一条冰棍。那次不愉快的经历使他得了重感冒，即使是他也不得不在床上躺了一个星期，每天忍受喷嚏咳嗽和阿尔弗雷德的唠叨。【注61】  
　　在这码头前方，他们面对的并不是布鲁斯·韦恩记忆中的高谭河岸，而是一片浩瀚的星海。在最高强度的精神连接之下，年老的绿火星人和相对于他来说极为年 幼的地球生命一起，共享了他们记忆中的景象。在潜意识空间的深处，这些曾被他们的视觉系统摄录并存储在脑海内的过往风景奇妙地融合在一块。这里既不是高谭 也不是火星上全太阳系最高奥林帕斯山天文台，这里承装的是他们难以忘怀的过去风景，以及潜藏着揭示他们未来命运的生命密码。  
　　“我们在这里吃到的每一样东西都源于我们的记忆，布鲁斯。”那外星老者回答，“那些外表精美的蛋糕来自蝙蝠侠的记忆，你有太久没有享受过美食了，你吞 吃东西但心不在焉，仅仅是为了填饱肚子。而我，我对每一块饼干都心怀感恩，我细细地品尝过它们，因而随时可以在我的记忆力回顾它们最美妙的部分。”  
　　“我可以调出更早的来。”布鲁斯向身旁的虚空中伸出小手，一杯温热的巧克力奶出现在他的手旁，“喏，这是在电影院里的咖啡座里我妈妈买给我的，我真高兴还能记得它。”  
　　他把杯子递给尚恩。火星人接过它，啜了一口。“真棒……这味道，”他感叹道，“像奇迹……布鲁斯，你和你记得的一切。”  
　　“谢谢夸奖。”那个在蝙蝠侠脑袋里藏着的鬼小孩大模大样地盘着腿，咀嚼起自己多年来用记忆积攒的，空有形貌却没有味道的甜点。他傲慢地坐着，俯视近在咫尺间星星之海。  
　　“我能看到氪星。”他说，“克拉克是从那里来的。”在至深的潜意识中他不能说谎，他伸出手指指着远方，毫无犹豫地评价道，“他第一次告诉我他所遭遇的 一切时，我觉得难过又庆幸。我很庆幸他出现在我们身旁，可是我又很担心好事情不会一直都发生在他身上，他不会一直如此幸运、坚定到不会被每天都看见的不好 的东西影响。我们不会一直如此幸运，永远都能拥有最好的克拉克。”  
　　“但你想要拥有最好的克拉克，永远。”火星人说，他绿色的凝胶状的指尖轻点，氪星就在他们的视野中消失了。“你刚才看到的只是它在我记忆中的影像，实际上它已破碎成了星际间的坟场。它曾存在的寿命，相对于你我的生命而言，布鲁斯，那就是永远。”  
　　他将那根仿佛属于上帝的手指收回，转而抚上布鲁斯的头发。他那细长的指头在孩子柔软的毛发间反复摩挲着，像是要永远记住这种感觉似的。“我的世界早就 毁灭了，克拉克的世界也是。它们永远不再回来。你不该把克拉克的世界和你的世界分割开，布鲁斯，克拉克和凯尔是不可分割的一个整体。”  
　　他的手指往下滑，沿着那孩童圆润的脸廓，划过他纤细的脖颈和幼弱的小肩膀。“我已经很老了，我已油尽灯枯，只在苟延残喘。我是最后一个绿火星人，我种 族的全部文明遗存，都仅剩下留在我的心中的这一切。如果我的生命结束，它们就不得不随我一起消失。因此我，火星人尚恩·荣兹，计划今天在此选择你，布鲁 斯·韦恩——一个人类，成为这些文明记忆的承继者。我想你是懂得的，宇宙中的每一天都有氪星这样的星球爆炸，也有绿火星人这样种族湮灭，时时皆有生命失去 至爱、沦入不可自拔的困顿忧疑。但这些不会使文明之中所蕴藏的真理毁于一旦。真理本身，可以超越种族，可以战胜时间，可以达至永恒。布鲁斯，我知道你懂得 这个道理，你能够理解我一厢情愿的赠与，我同时也十分清楚，你那属于人类的不愿接受。”  
　　“我的确不愿接受。”那死小鬼面无表情地嚼着寡淡无味的蛋糕道，“我恨扮演‘遗产继承人’的角色。而且我已经被迫扮演过一回了。”  
　　“对不起，布鲁斯。在这件事情上我不得不自私一回，彻底违背你的意愿。但在此之前——”他忽然按住布鲁斯的小手，拂去那手上粘着的超现实的蛋糕碎屑。 他靠近他说：“来吧，我要带你到我的记忆里去进行一场小小的旅行。那里有你曾经怀疑过的一切东西，你猜对了和猜错了的现实存在。”  
　　“是什么？”那心思险恶的高谭男人在八岁的壳子里兀自喃喃，他用柔弱的小手指反握住外星人凉滑无骨的指节，“我自己都弄不清我到底怀疑过些什么，尚恩。我理不出头绪。”  
　　“是我曾经阅读过的，联盟每一个人的心。”  
　　那外星人握紧孩子的手，这一高一矮的两个不同种族的生物携手迈入了记忆纵深处。于是那码头与星河，饼干与蛋糕屑，乃至带着母亲手掌余温的巧克力牛奶杯都旋转消失成模糊的虚影。  
　　是的，它们早就消失在永恒步进的时间里了，在不可挽回的溯流中。它们只是相对地存在于一个人类的“永恒之境”里，永远不会破败，永远不会老去，永远不会变坏。  
  
  
　　【注61】：这一自然段的情节基本是向soul200翻译的[《Little Bee's Adventures in Outer Space（小小Bee在外太空的冒险）》](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=19338&highlight=%C3%B0%CF%D5)一 文做出的致敬，我觉得大家可以戳这篇文的标题看一看原文（戳左边标题即可直达），本人裂墙推荐。但虽说是致敬，情节在本文内不可照搬，还是有所改动，因为 我这个故事背景里的克拉克和布鲁斯还没有那么好，而且布鲁斯也没写过小船长冒险日记，且冰冻先生的情节在细节上，有参考《高谭重案组（Gotham Central）》。如果将来有机会，也希望能作为番外详细叙述，以表达布鲁斯为何对这个码头印象深刻，在我想象中这也是一个完整的故事。

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　这个浑身黝黑的死小孩挥动着他的一双小细胳膊从E65区那条虫洞似的小隧道里钻出来时，他老哥——那条黑大汉，还坐在他位于卡车驾驶室里的御座上—— 说得更精准些——摊在那里。他的四肢大开，挺着那曾经是结实肌肉、现在已微微开始膨化变形的腹部，那坨肉顶起工作服的前襟，形状圆润依旧浑似小山。他把一 个屏幕不小的手机搁在自己的肚皮上，充分利用梯形地貌优势，这样他半躺着也能打游戏。他总是打一种极为无聊的免费塔防游戏，只用一根指头戳戳就够了。  
　　“头儿！头儿！”他那个活蹦乱跳的弟弟一头扎进了驾驶室，爬到他身上，握住手机，打断游戏，上气不接下气。出大事儿了，头儿——他大喘着气说，我得用下你的手机。  
　　“不行，没到存档点呢。”他哥怒道。  
　　“要是我说有外星人入侵了呢？唉伙计，反正我现在得用你的手机打个电话。”小混球B摁了一下把游戏掐了。  
　　“见你妈的鬼！”如果愤怒指数也能从1排到10，小混球B的尊兄此刻的怒值绝对达到了7或者以上。他挥动他的大手，朝着弟弟横扫过来。但是他那宛如巨 人般的身躯已经把驾驶室的整个小空间占去了泰半，他自己首先就动弹不得，那一巴掌的威慑作用远大过其攻击力，在这手挥过来之前，那小鬼就跳回驾驶室外，戳 弄起手机来了。  
　　“呸，有一千五百美元白赚，你还想打我。”那小孩喘着粗气说。  
　　喔！15张老人头，一个运输工人半个月的佣金。这笔巨款好歹让黑巨人正眼瞧了瞧他的亲弟弟。“呀，你满头是汗。”他说，“别告诉我你的衣服都他妈臭了。”这可能是他十年来盯着这死小鬼看得最仔细的半分钟了，不是因为骨肉相连的关切而是因为那一小沓绿油油的富兰克林。  
　　“当然，外星人都进攻地球了。”他弟弟回答，“我亲眼看见的——CNN的爆料电话多少？这么爆炸性的新闻可能还不止一千五。”  
　　“你他妈亲眼看见的？在那儿？”那汉子指了指死小孩B刚刚钻出来那条隧道，蠕动了一下自己庞大的身躯，从驾驶室里挤了出来，劈手又把手机夺了回去。“别傻了，那里头就是研究外星人的。”  
　　“可是——”  
　　“别他妈犯傻了，所有的卡通片都这么讲，所有的电影都他妈这么拍。你没睡醒吗？51区被外星人入侵！操！这是51区耶！除了他们自个儿总说那研究是啥 飞机的他妈的涡轮，谁不知道那里头研究的是活生生的外星人。”那吃辛苦饭的运输工人一手关了拨号界面，又点开了他的宝贝塔防游戏，托着手机，眼看就要缩回 他那弥漫着汽油和番茄酱味儿的巢穴里去了。  
　　“外星人有啥好爆料的！”他弟弟尖叫起来，“我刚才在里头看到布鲁斯·韦恩了！是一群外星人和忍者抓住了布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
　　整个大宇宙的时间读数都在这两兄弟之间凝结了一秒钟。黑大汉缓过神来的时候，脸上的表情十分惊羡，好像他弟这会儿正在发光一样：“你说的……是东海岸那个……？”  
　　“就是那个布鲁斯见鬼的韦恩啦头儿，就是广播里刚才还在说被正义领主绑架了目前还没影儿的那个亿、万、大、富、豪！”小混球B手舞足蹈地指着他的来 路，“不管你信不信，外星人是真的有，正义领主那个绿绿的，谁不知道？忍者也是真的，他们不是经常遇到这种事吗？布鲁斯·韦恩绝对是真的，我拿咱们的妈发 誓，他们还让他见了点儿血，他们在他身上开了几个洞……你都不知道我是怎么爬出来的，亏好他们都忙着给他身上开洞！”  
　　“那我们得赶紧打电话。”他哥嘟起两腮帮子的横肉，肃穆地打断他，“要是布鲁斯他妈的韦恩死了就不值钱了是不？”  
　　“这倒不是。可……唉，别啰嗦了，如果他死了他们会把尸体带走，毁尸灭迹，电影都是这么拍的。死不见尸爆料就收不到钱。你快拨电话，不然准来不及了。”那小孩在他身边打转，贼眉贼眼死盯着他哥的手机。那是他俩现在手头唯一的通信工具。  
　　那汉子想了一会儿，大约也记不起CNN的电话，又打开网页点了两下。“噢他妈的！这儿根本没信号！”他愤愤地，用没拿手机的那只手做出了一个砸手机的姿势。  
　　“我来。”那死小孩接过手机，拨了一个号，放在耳边听了一会儿。“忙音。”他说，又在键盘上戳了几下，继续放在耳边。过了几秒钟他又说：“见鬼，真的拨不出去。CNN拨不出去，911也拨不出去。你这破听筒不是坏了吧？”  
　　“说什么鬼，刚才还拿他拨过那他妈的装备运输中心。”  
　　这句话点醒了拿小鬼，他找到拨出记录，选了正数第三个：运输中心。他用小手指摁下去了。“快点儿快点儿……”他喃喃着，把电话放到耳边，忽然扭头看了一眼他哥。“头儿，要是我刚才一直没出来，你多久会进去找我？”  
　　“至少得打到他妈的下个存档点吧。”他哥闷哼道，“你想想都知道那也没多久。”  
　　那死小孩对这句话没什么反应。他挥起小手抹了一把眼睛。没人问他，他自问自答说了句：“我操，汗都流到眼睛里去了。”  
　　“到底通没通？”他哥不耐烦了，“布鲁斯·韦恩都要死了。”  
　　“在以前超人会去救他的。电视直播过，超人真的救过他。现在他们却要弄死他……他浑身都是血。”他弟弟说着，突然原地跳了一下，“通了！”  
　　他不停地蹦跶起来，蹦蹦跳跳，像个坏掉的弹簧兔子。他欢喜地冲着那电话叫着：“E65区！救命！救命！……我们受到攻击！头儿，你看这真的可以，真的通了！救命！不……我们不是实验室的人，我们是来运货的……我们是……”  
　　黑大汉一巴掌扇在他弟弟头上，乘他分神，抢过那电话掐断了。“蠢货。”他喝斥道，“你要把他们都叫过来了。”他像被外星人附了身，冷定得不像个凡人。  
　　他抬起手，晃了晃手机：“你他妈不想要钱，我还想要呢。基地只会洗我们的脑，才不会付我们钱哩。你以为我不知道，你想救那他妈的布鲁斯·韦恩，什么CNN、911、爆料费，都是幌子。你刚才拨了什么我他妈才不想知道，反正你想当英雄，这我知道。见鬼的小骗子。”  
　　他弟弟抬起头，眼泪忽然就掉下来了。这一幕特别神奇，就好像这个怎么挨羞受辱都不会哭的小屁孩早有一大筐泪珠子藏在眼球后面一般。他的眼泪噼里啪啦滴下来，急切得像在演戏，它们冲开他眼下的污垢，那是他爬着滚着逃出方才的实验区时蹭上的浮灰。  
　　“……我以为你也想呢。”那小玩意儿没发火，只是哑着嗓子哼唧了一句。  
　　他哥泰然自若地把自己塞回驾驶室里，动作稳健活像一个凯旋而归的英雄。他按下关机键把手机丢回后座装杂物的小包。“上来。”他吩咐他弟弟，“我一踩这 油门，咱们就走了。管他妈的什么韦恩，什么外星人，什么CNN，我们要回家了。所有他妈的超级有钱的男孩都有他妈的超级英雄管着。”  
　　他弟弟站在原地没动。就算听见他哥示威似的发动了一下车子他还是没动。  
　　“你他妈少跟我来这套！”那汉子嚷道，“这可是老子一辈子做的最他妈明智的决定了！”  
　　“我以为你也想呢！”他弟弟哭着大声嚷道，“我们一辈子可能就这么一次机会——”  
　　“……我他妈以前倒是想过。”他哥不耐烦地挥了挥手，“快滚上来，否则我……”  
　　他停下来，因为听见了巨大的轰鸣声。直升飞机的螺旋桨，还有越野车发动机噪声。不夸张地说，这里面还有坦克，坦克的履带构擦着微红的沙砾上每一块裸露 的石头。把它们每一样都乘以五十……不，至少是一百。数以百计的大型武装器械从四面八方围堵而来，天空一下子被飞行器占据，密密地遮没了一望无际的晴蓝， 用一种令人发寒的密度急速集结，聚拢在E65区这一小片的顶空上，互相呼应，嗡嗡作响，给人最直接的观感，浑如镶嵌在巴掌大的面团上的无数虱子卵。  
　　那简直不是人类的速度。但正是人类驾驶了这些器械，这就是人类已能达至的集结速度。  
　　黑人兄弟的运输卡车在五分钟之内被各色战斗器械彻底围堵。最前方的一辆改装过的悍马车门开了，跳下一个人来。在这样晴朗的午后，内华达沙漠还是偶有大 风刮起。被百余机载螺旋桨割碎的风吹干了半大小鬼的泪痕，却吹不乱来人上过发蜡的头发。他的头发黑如乌木，完全窥测不出真实的年纪。它们尽向脑后梳去，一 丝不苟，以露出那人形状饱满的额头。  
　　当那个人说话时，他同样丰满端正的下巴小幅度地一开一阖，肩膀以上绝不左右乱晃，透露出他良好的家世和职业素养。他西装革履，没有特殊装备，也没有拔 枪。他走向那吓得都快失禁在车里的运输工，和他僵立不动的小弟弟。他走到那孩子跟前，就半蹲下来，保持自己的脸庞，能跟一个十三岁孩子的头差不多高度。  
　　他掏出证件给他看，他有FBI的工作证。这张证件固然在eBay上只要花90美刀就能搞到一张足以乱真的假货，介于他带来的——还在不断增加的——飞 机坦克各式军车，它显然也足够证实其价值。那家伙蹲着对孩子说：“我听说这里有人呼救，所以我们就来了。”他说着超级英雄才有的那种台词，“这儿有谁需要 帮忙吗，孩子？”  
　　小混球B睁着泪眼瞪着他的证件，他吸了吸鼻子，哼哼着：“是的，先生。”  
　　但那不是我，他说，不是我。他伸手指了指自己斜后方的实验区入口：“那儿，里面，先生。那里面有人遭到袭击，重伤要死了。”  
　　也许是出于一种未成年生物的天赋的直觉，或者混迹江湖者常有的敏感，在这个刹那，他莫名地、对那个名叫埃里克·莱基特的FBI官员隐匿了受害者的名字。  
　　尽管那个细节，对身为FBI超能力者犯罪调查科主任的莱基特先生来说，可能完全不重要。


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT Ⅷ. FestumMortis 死亡盛宴**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　一个天使轻飘飘降临。  
　　她扑簌着翅膀飞进阳光永远也照不见的角落，这是宗教狂渴望的临终关怀式的幻想，是噩梦止步的情节。她落下去，脚尖点地，收紧了她的双翼，免得被电弧灼伤。  
　　橙亮的长发振起又缓缓飘落下来，柔顺地依附着“天使”的两肩。这是沙耶娜·霍尔，一位坦尼盖亚赏金猎人。当然了，在这个星系，在此刻的地球上，她什么 也不是，没有ID，没有人权——她本来也不是人类，跟真正的鹰隼一样，是“另外一种东西”。从生物学上来讲，她与所有能够伤害人类的那些凶猛的动物别无二 致。  
　　她落在配电中心的通道内，在节能灯与诸多充满危险的电缆之间。她抬眼四顾，精准无误地找到了蝙蝠侠向她描述过的那扇门。这简单明了的建筑结构使她愉快 地舒了一口气。整个基地实验区的配电都由同一个操作系统调控，一共十五台主控电脑，她只需要将手中的芯片插入其中任意的一台。事先编写好的程序就会自动运 转，网线会将进程散布至每一台主机的系统。  
　　潜入国家军事禁区，切断重要实验室的供能。这是不折不扣的犯罪行为，但人类的律法只针对人类而言，不是吗？——在日复一日的战斗和对抗里，在名为守护 的毁坏中，他们早该想清楚这一点。这个病毒程序能给他们换取十五分钟，蝙蝠侠与超人将藉此救出联盟的最后一名同伴火星人。就是这样，他们目的明确，任务非 常简单。  
　　至于应当如何遵守维护美联邦的相关法律规定，并没有在此计划的考虑范围之内。  
　　沙耶娜将手探向那扇门。有个指纹锁。不算太意外，她有办法打开。蝙蝠侠给了她十几套备用指纹指套，她从随身的背包中取出那个盒子，打开。现在只是先试用哪一个的问题了，但愿耽误的工夫不大，蝙蝠侠他们还在实验区的另一侧等着断电哪。  
　　沙耶娜捻起一号指套，比了比自己的食指。她没用过这玩意儿。她一贯是直接把门砸开了事。可她跟她的坦尼盖亚锤子也已失散了很久，几乎都要想不起它的手感来了。她叹了口气，继续摆弄这地球女贼才爱用的小东西，在橡皮套终于合上她指尖的一刹那，她的眼前突然一片漆黑——  
　　断电了！  
　　鹰女保持着戴指套的姿势站在那里，愣了好几秒钟。不是说她的眼睛无法适应黑暗，她像地球上某些真正的隼形目猛禽一样，夜间的黑暗并不会影响她的视物能力。然而，她的坦尼盖亚大脑还是颇花了几秒钟来消化这个事实：她的任务已经完成了；且，不是她自己动手的。  
　　不妙！  
　　沙耶娜很清楚自己目前所处的位置，这是安全维修通道，即使整个基地都实施了保护性断电，这通道内的节能光源也不可能中断。现在，她绝无可能打开那扇通 往控制中心的滑门了，她发现，连指纹锁上的LED发光管都不再闪烁了。这不是技术性的断电程序能造成的情况，这是彻彻底底的切断供能。有人抢先完成了蝙蝠 侠的计划，那蝙蝠侠他们……  
　　鹰女重又悬浮起来，此时此地，她翅膀上的羽毛根根发颤，摩擦着发出了沙沙的惊栗之声。她浮在安全通道里，惊恐地左右打量那些电缆线路，思量着它们到底是出了什么故障？  
　　“布鲁斯，”她低声道，“事情有点不对。”  
　　卡在她耳廓上的通信器彼端一片沉寂。电波死静，布鲁斯没有回答她。  
　　“沙耶娜呼叫凯尔。”她手动切了一个频率。可是，连寻常可能有的噪声都没来呼应。她耳朵上的这个东西也似断了电，变成了一粒迷你的塑胶废料。  
　　第二次切换的时候她的手已经不再发抖了。“约翰……约翰！”她叫了两声，住嘴了。  
　　她又一次打量了四周。通道口也是数控操纵的滑门，此时必然也打不开。她的锤子早已不在，以她的拳头也砸不开针对“他们这类东西”刻意加固过、又掺入铅 材的厚钢板。她四处张望着，寻找应急通风口。就在这个时候，她听到一声不祥的告警，气泵启动，金属滑轮滚动起来。一瞬间这些声音互相波及共振，响彻整个密 道，外星女猎人被生生吓了一跳。  
　　没错，一切声音都来自那扇门。她面前的那扇。它已经开了一条缝。它现在就要慢慢打开了。  
　　也许断电的只是整个通道，沙耶娜努力在惊愕中理清思绪，或者，有应急气泵可以强行拉开这扇门。总之，门就要开了，门里一定还有其他人。蝙蝠侠要求她不可伤害任何人。她原本的打算是用翅膀扇起一阵混乱的旋风，然后迅速插上芯片。  
　　门轰然打开了。三个全副武装的年轻士兵戴着夜视镜，举着步枪出现在门后。没有其他人。步枪瞄准器的红色激光点系数落在鹰女的身上。  
　　沙耶娜已经记不起自己上一次被地球人的子弹打中是什么感觉了。她甚至无从判断不同的子弹对自己身体的伤害程度。因为她总是比子弹更快，她翅膀扇出来的风足以让飞行中的子弹改换目标。这一刹那她的翅膀猛然大张，朝着那些男孩子的方向，黑暗中她与他们对峙当场。  
　　“……嘿，”三个大男孩中有一个发出了这么一声，“鹰女？是你吗？”他的声音怯生生的，有点害羞。接着他的背上就被同伴脱开枪支的一只手重重拍了一下。  
　　“就是她。”在沙耶娜的对面，一把枪放下了。三个男孩中的一个把人类最先进的步枪合上枪栓夹在自己两腿之间，向外星极端分子沙耶娜·霍尔举起了双手。这是一个标准的投降姿势。  
　　沙耶娜紧绷着羽毛下的筋肉，她茫然地望着这些年轻人，她看到另外两把枪也如法炮制地放低了枪口。  
　　“……至少得有一个人来解释这是怎么回事。”沙耶娜在沉默了一会儿以后开口。  
　　三个男孩里有一个喷出了一声笑。“你跟我们想的一模一样。”他回答道，“你跟电视上的一模一样……我是说……”  
　　“你很上镜，还有……嗯，你的翅膀真漂亮。”站在他右手的伙伴补充道。  
　　三个大男孩一同向后退了一大步，非常不合逻辑地，相视大笑起来。“我们来自布鲁克林，”他们垂着枪口嘻嘻哈哈地面对强敌，“纽约布鲁克林。”  
　　沙耶娜点点头。“唔，布鲁克林。”她机械地重复道。  
　　“还记得五年前那次大爆炸吗？整个布鲁克林区都被连环炸弹威胁。”一个大兵夹着步枪，歪着头看着长翅膀的外星女怪物，“那是傍晚时分，到处都是火光。告诉我们你还记得那个晚上，是吗？”  
　　我记得很多这样的晚上，沙耶娜想，但我真的不记得你说的这个晚上。纽约，布鲁克林，五年前，这么多的信息点，但我在地球的很多晚上都穿过火光飞行。对不起，男孩，我不记得你说的那个晚上。  
　　“是的。”她简短地回答，“我记得。”  
　　“你救了我妹妹。”一个士兵说。  
　　“还有我的祖父祖母。”另一个说，“你把他们带出了失火的房子。”  
　　也许不是我，沙耶娜叹了一口气，我们中的每个人都有可能……正义联盟中的每一个人。而且我们现在仍有可能做这样的事。  
　　“我们很早就离开了现场，我们被校车载着，但是，哈，被超人举在头顶，飞过半个城。”第三个士兵说，“那感觉真是太酷了……我们都想再来一次。我就是 为了这个才加入空军的。我们都是。”他发现沙耶娜的绿眼睛一直在瞪着自己，便羞涩地低垂下头，“还有你，虽然我们只在电视上见过你。当然，我觉得，你是最 漂亮的一个。”  
　　“因为你有翅膀，像天使一样。”他的同伴再度插嘴补充道。  
　　这回轮到沙耶娜倒退一大步了。她尴尬地轻轻挥动了两下翅膀，才假装毫无攻击性地，把它们优雅地收拢在身后。最后她咳嗽了一声：“好吧，你们——谁能告 诉我这里的电怎么突然停了？你们为什么举着枪在门后等着？还有——”她瞥了一眼指纹锁，指示灯依然那该死的塑胶指套还捏在她的指间呢。  
　　她紧紧捏着那片塑胶，把它藏在手心里，然后抱起双臂。她确实地发现自己又找回了一点过去的感觉。就像五年前的布鲁克林——见鬼，她还是回忆不起那个布鲁克林夜晚。它是真的发生过吗？  
　　“如果你们能帮帮忙回答这些问题，你们需要我做点什么的话我也可以考虑。”她说。  
　　“没问题！”男孩们彼此看了一眼，齐声道：“只要你能在我的正义联盟纪念卡片背面签个名！”

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　超人像个人类那样睁开眼睛，从短暂的休克中醒来。  
　　起初他看到的是扬起的黄沙，一些令人不快的荧绿色光芒从沙雾的中间直射进他的眼睛，让他的氪星神经反应过度。刺痛席卷了他，最终它们聚拢成急流，反复拍击在他的脑海，在他的痛觉中枢上。他闷吼了一声，猛然挣扎着坐起。  
　　“……布鲁斯！”他咀嚼着这个名字恢复神智，眨着疼痛的眼睛往四下里张望。他看到自己原本是躺在一片绿色的光雾里。布鲁斯·韦恩，或蝙蝠侠，根本不在。  
　　第一个回应他的人是约翰·斯图亚特：“你知道把你和一堆沙子一块儿铲起来到底有多重吗？”  
　　“你可以不铲沙子只铲我……”氪星人用双手抹了抹脸，“或者你可以不用铲子，为啥你不弄个能量镊子把我夹起来呢？”  
　　纯净的绿灯能量制造的这个悬浮的空气球内沙尘漫天，他感到粗砺的细沙摩擦过他的脸。地球人是怎么评估的？在曾经是瞭望塔的那个实验室里——现在它叫氪星生物研究中心——科学家们在报告中写道：“氪星人有着坚硬不易穿透的皮肤，他们对外界刺激的应激反应远比人类要低。”  
　　这是错误的，他闭上眼睛也能感觉到每一粒沙，它们的形状，它们尖锐的棱角与刻面给皮肤施予的刺激。氪星神经并非是感应力较差，只不过，是作为超人他已经习惯了压抑自己的条件反射。这个纸壳般的小世界经不起他的应激反射反应，他随意甩动拳头，就可能有人因此丧命。  
　　事实上他对所有“接触”与“刺激”的感受度都比人类要强得多。任何……简单的、温柔的接触，对他而言都是奇异的经历。  
　　“你觉得弄一副绿灯筷子把你夹起来是不是要酷得多？”约翰的声音疲倦透了，带着一丝丝可以忽略不计的笑意。凯尔注意到光球在变得薄弱，这些沙子和空气太重了。  
　　“停下，”他提醒他，“我现在可以自己飞了。”他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，顿了一下，开始悬浮。绿光就在同一瞬间消失殆尽，他听得到沙子像急雨一般落回沙漠里的声音。  
　　超人在周围盘旋了一小圈，半径不会超过一百米。“到底是怎么回事？那些空军呢？”这不完全是疑问，也包含喃喃自语。他听到战斗机的声音在一段距离以外，它们还在盘旋搜索着目标，不过仅仅是两个人形的有机生物，在如此超低空的飞行状态下，他们几乎不可能被找到。  
　　“就像以前常有的事，你从天上掉下来了。等我发现的时候你已经砸到了沙地上。你差一点儿就引发了一场沙尘暴，凯尔，你可真够重的。”约翰落在沙地上， 然后他就直接盘腿坐下来。凯尔看得出来他很累，反雷达追踪不是他的强项，或者说，约翰·斯图亚特从来都不喜欢被蝗虫一般的战斗机群这么追。  
　　“唔，是的。”超人飘在空中，微微歪着头，似乎在聆听着什么，看起来有些心不在焉。  
　　老约翰坐在地上，眯起一只眼睛瞧了瞧他：“你到底是从多高掉下来的？”他抬起一根手指，敲了敲自己剃得光溜溜的脑壳，“你是这儿先着地的么，蓝大个儿？”  
　　凯尔-艾尔向他调转脸庞。他在高处，虽说不很高，但约翰已需要抬起头来仰望他了。从他的角度，凯尔的五官都逆着阳光，他慢吞吞转过脸来的时候，约翰觉 得自己看不清他的表情，他只是从直觉上判断，凯尔看起来有些不高兴。自从氪星人杀死莱克斯·卢瑟到如今，他总是时不时流露出这种“不高兴”的模样，这种态 度——这种情绪，像沙尘暴一样。约翰看到，它的前锋已经出现在了地平线上。  
　　“怎么……？”他几乎立刻就蹦起来了，一种不需要刻意渲染和自我暗示，就会自然启动的条件反射操纵了他。他站直了身躯，紧张替代了疲惫，支撑着他的皮囊。但凯尔飞得愈发高了些，在不借助绿灯能量的时候约翰不得不继续仰视着他。  
　　“你知道的，约翰，声音也是一种能量。”超人说，“比如布鲁斯的心跳声，他的声音，对我来说算是一种光。我的听觉是这样摄取和体会它的。”  
　　“我能理解这个理论。”约翰干咳了一声，“然后？”  
　　“即使被禁闭在‘愚人船’内，这道光依然不断在抚慰和陪伴我。约翰，你也是人类，你无法体会这种感觉……在我体内的能量达到巅峰时我甚至看得到你们神经电流的运转，还有原子之间的熵变。那就是所谓的灵魂，约翰。”  
　　约翰看到氪星人握紧了双拳，目光已转向被战斗机群完全占领了的那个区域。他打了个寒战。  
　　“现在……你听不到他了，是吗？”他听见自己的声音，隔得那么远，像是从另一个世界打着颤悠悠传来。  
　　“理论上说，布鲁斯已经死了，约翰。”凯尔回答，“只要他还在这个地球上，我就不可能听不到他。我现在完全听不到他，我听到的只有一片漆黑。”  
　　他提着拳头霍然升空，升到一个约翰需要倚靠绿灯能量才能踏足的领域，他没有迟疑，就直接向基地方向猛扑而去。约翰只愣了短短一秒钟，他就彻底消失在他 的人类视野里了，他的速度远比沙尘暴要可怕千倍。这片宇宙扇区的守护者狠狠骂了一声“该死”，就不得不打起精神紧追了上去。  
　　在若干英里之外他就追上了，在那里他看到超人举着一架失去控制战机，它的动力系统与起落架舱都显然已经被他用拳头击碎了。驾驶员还在机舱内，已经吓得不敢动弹。超人降临在地，将那飞机平稳地搁在沙砾上。  
　　他一拳砸开了舱盖，拎出那个驾驶员。原本围绕着他准备开火的机群顿时停滞不动，众多的人类飞行员眼睁睁看着这个氪星怪物从那个可怜虫的头上卸下了头盔。  
　　他把那人好好地“归还”回舱盖内，接着举起那头盔，把它权当一个步话机使用。他用他们的军事频率宣布道：“各位到场的先生们，我是超人，我并不想伤害你们。但你们之中若有人再试图伤害我和我的朋友，阻碍我们今天的行动，我也会立刻采取回应。”  
　　他停顿了极短的一刹那——人类无法觉察的一刹那。这之后他继续宣布道：“我会不计代价。”


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT Ⅷ. FestumMortis 死亡盛宴**  
Scene 3.  
　　  
　　在“受难者B”睁开无助的眼睛，以正在滴血的身体和失去寄托的心灵，诚实地、一一印证那些即将施加于他的人类极权之前，那君王先行抬起了他自己的双眼。  
　　那君王站着，在幽暗发红的微光里，稳立于往来与过去间，于无形的锋刃之上。他在寂静中舒展精神，手中掐捏摩挲着一个计时器。有微弱的光闪烁，像闪电，如金线，划破眼前寸许的空虚，使那盛装展示着他此行最重要的获物的地台，停留在与他断绝的某种彼岸。他静立着，因他凝结，故而世界也停滞在永夜中，他身后的随从无不肃立如雕像。因此，那受罪的人，他起伏的胸膛正是唯一打破了这种安宁寂静的东西。现在，那胸膛起伏得更加剧烈了，受难者的眼珠在皮下转动，他的梦已摇摇欲坠，他喘息颤抖，卡在强势者刻意编结的时间裂缝中。很显然，这人，布鲁斯·韦恩，他就要醒来了。  
　　他依然“悬挂”在那专为异类设计的刑台上，脸色苍白如纸，失血的嘴唇不住张噏，喉结突兀地绷紧在脖子的血脉之间，上下抖动着，彰示着一种可能：他可能可能随时都会撕开宁静，发出一声呼唤或呻吟。他是活的，而且活得那么难受，这再明显不过了。两名黑衣忍者见状，自然而然地朝着这边移动了过来。他们中的一人确已将手指悬浮在控制开关的上方了。整件神话般的伟业即将大功告成，他擅自决定要这样做，其实并不过分。  
　　“等等，先别放开他。”那人间君王——亨利·杜卡——亲身打造出这些黑衣牵线忍者木偶的真正的大师，他倏忽收紧了自己手中的小道具。倘有人在这样的情境下尚怀有些许童稚的好奇，愿意伸头一窥，打量一番他手中那个早被时间忘记了的计时装备，他定会发现，那是一枚至少有百多年历史的机械怀表：一个镀银的铜壳儿上雕刻巴洛克风格装饰图案，呈现优雅弧形，小心翼翼地包裹着它宝石磨成的镜面，使它历经风霜仍能光润无瑕。此刻在这个空间有限的实验室里，所有的活物皆不敢擅动，这位邪恶的老人，在这有限的永恒一瞬里，他就是世俗之神，是生命的主导。  
　　“但是他的伤口……师父您看，他又开始流血了，伤口若不做进一步处理，他的这只胳膊都可能会坏死。”  
　　“他可以只剩一条胳膊，孩子，你也是。”那老人庄严地回答道，“只要有些东西还是完整的，这些都不会是未来的阻碍。”  
　　那忍者男孩便向后退却了。他低着头。这一刹那间，实验台周围的冷光都照在他的脸上，他在那些光里，此地所有的光芒也尽属于他，他可能没有出众的名字，不曾独得任何非一般的荣耀，但这又有什么要紧！这些黑暗中的星星之火，几乎就要彰显他也是有一张属于自己面孔的不凡之人。他很年轻，亦是独特无二的一个人，但他选择做那万千人之一，他选择对“大师”恭顺。  
　　“遵命。”他说，从此，独立思考的理性、对韦恩个人的同情，种种激荡心绪都得到了美满的遏止，他的杂念止步于此，平安喜乐又涌动上来，仿若镀银的精雕铜壳，顷刻间覆盖下来，包裹了他依旧如刻面宝石般纯净的心怀。  
　　他们一起等待。等待一个曾经最难预测的敌人醒来。  
　　韦恩的苏醒在计划之内，并没有太过消磨他们的耐心。又几十秒钟后，他眼睛的抖动就在某种强加的期待中停止下来，汗水使他的睫毛并没有怎样扇动，它们同他的那些发丝一样，显得黏腻又狼狈。他是突然睁开眼睛的，如梦方醒。正是要这样，人类在梦断时分必然是这副神情，现在的布鲁斯·韦恩，他的目光中本有的阴鸷和狡黠已被打扫干净了，那种纯人性的经验主义的哀怜也不复存在，这数秒之内，他是纯粹茫然的，甚至有些惊惶。在之后将来，他的导师亨利·杜卡将把一切该懂得的都教还给他。  
　　这种解除精神连接所需的能量承载模式，是人类尚不能知的。他们都看到短暂的白色弧光，迸现在尚恩的双掌与韦恩的肌肤之间。绿色的火星人像触了电，他向后倒去，衰弱和破败就写在脸上，即使他并没有一张人的脸，“观众们”也能揣摩出来。他仰倒下来，摔下不算太高的地台。他像一坨做成火星人模样的碧绿色软布丁碎块，砸落地面后，还弹动了一下。没有人因这滑稽的场面爆出笑声，实验室里死气沉沉，人人都看着这个火星人，尚恩·荣兹，这是他的名字。但此刻没有人去想他到底叫什么名字。直到他开始呻吟。  
　　火星人比受刑者先开始发出声音。他在地上翻滚、呻吟，整个室内，人人大气不喘地听着他发出那么、那么痛苦的声音，像垂死的老狗，嗷嗷哀鸣。他滚了有大半圈才勉强撑住身体。  
　　火星人跪伏在地上，精赤的绿色身体上，他细瘦嶙峋的脊柱弯成了可怜的弓形。他抬起头，一双红眼闪着与生俱来的、金属质感的血色光芒。在场的每个人类，只要凝望住他的双眼，都会骤起一身的寒栗。没人知道他在与蝙蝠侠的精神交汇中收获了什么，他们只似是刚刚才发现，这个乖顺的异类，正是一个不折不扣的异形怪物。  
　　杜卡还没有说话，韦恩也没有说话。忍者们僵立不动，等着一个现成的吩咐迎面砸来。然后，能左右他们的命令就有人开了尊口下达。“来。”那跪伏于地的怪物喘着粗气，以人类语言吩咐说，“释放我们。”  
　　之前离那控制开关最近的年轻忍者应声而动。他的右手原本停留在佩刀上，另一只手紧贴着枪。现在一种温暖的、膨胀的欢乐情绪笼罩了他，他的思想终于落在自己渴望已久的空白之海中了。他在众目睽睽下高高兴兴地抬起手指，往磁力锁固设备的电源控制键上按了下去。  
　　磁力告警灯亮了，束缚住布鲁斯双手的磁力装置顿失供能。那年轻人把手又放在了气压闸的把手上，他的动作非常流畅，完全不似木偶般停顿。你看不到那根无形的连线，这一切都是他衷心所为。这才是火星人精神控制术可达的境界，在此之前，在此之前，他从未做过这么不可一世的表演。  
　　忍者大师紧步上前。杜卡先生什么也没感觉到，在火星人尚恩·荣兹说完他的命令之后，他的确立刻就虚耗了宝贵的几秒来摸索自己的头脑。没有任何被入侵的感觉，他清醒如故。于是他急急迈步，从已不可靠的弟子身后抽出长刀，手起刀落，截断肩头肱骨，卸下那少年人一整条的胳膊。  
　　鲜血喷溅，形态犹若上世纪中叶流行风格的邪典影片特效。但那叛逆者面带从容微笑，只是迅速抬起另一只手，扶上精巧闸刀，尽力按下去，发出“咔哒”一响。空气泵应声而动时，他就带着那种绝对可诠释为“幸福”的微笑，慢慢跪倒，栽在自己的血泊里。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩紧接着跌落下来。他的人类身体，在极短的机械开闸间隙，被当做橡胶物那样任意撕拉拖拽，然后往地面甩了出去。他摔在尚恩的脚边，空气中有他肩头挤出的点滴鲜血。但前一个牺牲者已给此处染下太过丰富的血腥了，他额外补充的这点血痕简直毫无意义。  
　　剧烈的生理疼痛左右了他，这个当过蝙蝠侠——至今仍未卸任过蝙蝠侠的男人发出凄厉的惨叫。第一秒钟他伸手去抚触他剧痛的伤口。但第二秒钟他就恢复了意识，他的眼睛重新有了焦距，他在地上蠕动，开始向一个人扑去。  
　　他们都看到他扑在那个火星怪物身上，合拢双臂紧紧抱住尚恩·荣兹的躯体。而那火星人就在此时，仰起脸庞大声嚎呼起来。  
　　他们都听到他惨叫的是一个唯一的发音。是火星语，但显然固定又唯一。他大叫着，那个字，浑身摇晃剧颤，几乎要把身后拼命抱着他的韦恩甩开。  
　　他大叫着，失去了常态，其他的人才得以开释，陡然醒来。倒在地上的伤员已经昏迷将死，其他几个黑衣忍者都惊惧非常。他们围上前来，想收拾现场，却被杜卡先生举起长刀，一臂拦挡。  
　　“别靠近那条火星虫子。”他轻声叹息道，“它就要着火了。”

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯看见火。  
　　他属于人类的那种低等野兽般的直觉告知他，这是种幻觉。这不是真实的火焰，是他梦中所见。而且这梦即将崩溃，他能感觉到自己不再可能给它施加任何作为了。他的意志正在远离，清醒就要降临。在将死的梦幻里，群星无力地闪着光，给他留下妙曼影像。一丛绝对的，美丽的火光，在宇宙中央无声燃起。他能感觉到这是火星人幻想出来的火，起初它形神俱弱，像掀动的红色画布，渐渐的，那火焰便绽放开，生长恣意，形似大丽花一般，它从火星人缔造的宇宙中心开始了热烈的蚕食，当它以螺旋状的顺序吞食起星星，布鲁斯开始感觉到了近乎真实的炽热。  
　　可是他不能动。在这个有意设定的梦里，他原本是再自在不过的一片魂灵，如今却在这神魂之火前凝冻如冰。他不能飘来，不能逸去，他眼睁睁看见那火舌迎面袭来，拥抱他，舔上他的脸孔。  
　　“尚恩？”他伸出手，捞了一个空。原本牵着他游历美梦的好人不见了，他信任的朋友如同气泡般倏然破灭消失，把他独个儿留在不可操控的火光里。  
　　他真的觉到疼了，有一种刺痛炸裂开，是无形的光明之刃切开这逐渐失控的迷梦。他被意识中的白光硬生生撕脱出来，在梦境之外。“尚恩！”——他想尖叫，却发不出声音。他听见自己的尖叫孤零零地回荡在脑海里。  
　　接替那火来折磨他的是他受伤失血的肉体。这才几分钟，疼痛已从巅峰坠下，变得麻木多了。起初时，他意识模糊，不知身在何方，也看不懂眼前景象。他动嘴唇，可是声带像是断裂了，完全不打算回应他的召唤。一些奇异的词汇在他的意识里打滚，他一一清理着他们，直到——  
　　剧烈的疼痛把人类的布鲁斯·韦恩晃醒，他被机械之力甩动，又抛掷在地，他方才因着从未打磨过的本能，从胸腔深处释出好一声苦痛来。他痛叫着，伸手去摸自己躯干上最疼的那个地方，然后紧接着，他抬起头，再一次看见了火！  
　　那是只有他和火星人方能看见精神之火，一种来自火星的无解病毒，他们的精神能量还藕断丝连，他能看见朦胧火焰，包裹着他的恩师挚友，他看见尚恩·荣兹颀长嶙峋的身体被自己假想出来的火舌舔着了，他跪在地上发抖，嘶声惨叫。一个火星词汇从他被植入的记忆里准确地浮现出来，与他极度人类的恐惧一道，瞬间充盈了他的大脑。  
　　那是“荣米尔诅咒”【注62】！是火！不可挽回之火！  
　　那是针对绿火星人的精神病毒，尚恩教会他的东西里有关于这种可怕诅咒的详细历史，然而独缺应对措施。一时间，所有加诸布鲁斯·韦恩的苦痛都不算什么了，这个人，这个失败的极端分子，他忘记了一切更聪明的做法。他扑向他的朋友，用他的双臂抱紧一头依然有能力控制他轻易求死的异种高等生物，他忘了一切，把亨利·杜卡，和他往昔的面具都扔进那无形之火里焚烧了。他忘了自己是蝙蝠，并非是趋光动物。他此刻，只好似扑火的愚蠢飞蛾，他铺开双翅，便拥抱住了那正受着火刑的怪物，抑或一位先知。  
　　而一切有形的先知似乎都得是要如此这般死去，来推动某种突变的轨迹。尚恩的叫声愈发嘶哑了。“火！火！！”他只是喊着这个字。他的精神在火焰里瞬息崩溃，再也听不见蝙蝠侠在他耳边的急切呼唤。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩看见火。第一丛火，绝对而美丽，在尚恩身体中燃起，透过他的胸膛霍然渗透出来，升腾着抖动着，刹那便占据一席之地。他像那些曾经的死于“荣米尔诅咒”的火星人们一样，幻想自己被火烧，精神能量绷到了一个极限，即可实现转换，因意识所得聚合基础元素，形成客观实在。他也曾为了实现一些更伟大的目的而无所畏惧，可此时此地，只因为最原始最简单直白的恐惧，就在他的心里埋下确实可燃的火炬，从精神开始，自我摧毁了肉体。他的自然始于布鲁斯绝望的怀抱之中，他的人类朋友尝试用火星语给他慰藉，尝试将他从他俩可见的虚假烈焰里拉拔出来。但是，谁又能够使一个蹈火自焚的人从他自己里拔足出来？  
　　尚恩·荣兹着了火时，亨利·杜卡忽然插刀在地。  
　　那把原属于另一个将死之人的刀有煞白的长刃，刃上流动的白光乍然切开了火星猎人与韦恩共享的火丛。布鲁斯抬眼看，他只看见那把刀。一双无情的冷手，从他的身侧探来，捏住他受伤的肩胛，狠狠一抹，就将他全部的力气都卸去了。他疼得叫不出来，那双手并没有暂停，还在一直挤着他破碎的血肉。他想还手，只是才一松懈就被一股猛力扯住了，远远地扯开，再也摸不到他的朋友。  
　　尚恩还在发抖，幅度越来越大了。他的口中喷着滚滚浓烟，手指在火焰中撕抓赤裸的绿色胸膛。他的友人和学生，那个长不大的高谭男孩B，在另一人类的双臂间，挣扎着扭动着，试图要奔回他的面前，再次张开手抱紧他逐渐被火焰吞噬的身体，与他一炬成燃，共赴黄泉。  
　　可是他又被剥夺了这种权力。他自始至终没能看到尚恩临终前最后的表情。他期待一个遗言，尽管之前他已获得了很多类似遗留物的东西，可他觉得那些远远不够，他期待一个道别。像是当年一样——一个，对他来说是最重要的、是可以视为自己生活的一部分的、如水分如空气一般的——至亲之人惨死眼前，他却如此孱弱，完全无能为力。尚恩为他争取来的特赦只持续了短短几分钟，杜卡设定的悲苦剧就重占上风，终得上演。  
　　布鲁斯看到火熄了。  
　　那火焰没了，尚恩不在烟烬里头。尚恩从失去最终的自控，到被自己的精神之火烧成一把浮灰，前后只耗去了不到九十秒钟。很有趣，他的灰烬竟不是碧绿色的。他的残余如同这大千世界中无数由人腐生由文明所化的尘灰一般无二。他异端了几百年光景，最终仍是，成为了这个地球世界最平凡不过的一个部分。  
　　亨利·杜卡还是没有松手。他站在布鲁斯身后，半是挟持，半是拥抱，就那样伸着双手，在高谭男孩的身前交错，紧紧箍着他。布鲁斯看着那些灰，身体忽然软了下去，像如被水抽去了全身的骨头，再也支不起这沉重的人形的壳子了。杜卡的手臂上下移动了几下，像抚摩，却又不怎么轻柔，若要硬说是种安慰行为，那绝对是有些牵强的。  
　　“布鲁斯……”他把嘴唇贴上伤者的脸颊，这是为了方便作念咒般的潺潺细语，而非是真个要吻他。  
　　他的嘴唇感觉到凉薄的咸水。是的，那男人，蝙蝠侠，居然是，在他的怀里哭起来了。  
　　所以，连忍者们尊崇的那位无敌上师也忍俊不禁，笑出了声音。  
　　在火星人留下的灰烬前，他秉持了自己一贯从不掩饰的诚实。他轻声低诉，在布鲁斯的脸侧恋恋不舍地嘀咕。他告诉他说：“也许你是第一次听说，我亲爱的孩子，这就是‘荣米尔火星病毒’。别担心，地球人是不会被传染的，因为我们要无耻无惧得多。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注62】：一种仅针对绿火星人的火星精神病毒。这种病毒通过心灵感应传播，在人们通过心灵感应交流时感染患者，并且在患者心理埋下阴影，利用火星人对火的天然恐惧，使他们幻想自己被火烧，并且不断加剧精神紧张，最终导致肉体真的自燃而死亡。这种病毒设定也来自DC原著，但细节描述上毕竟不可能与原著画面完全一致。


	10. Chapter 10

**ACT Ⅷ. FestumMortis 死亡盛宴**  
Scene 5.  
　　  
　　亨利·杜卡打开监控。  
　　起初他的行动方式是有点可笑的，他用一支手臂，穿过布鲁斯的右边胁下，搂着他，勾着他，压迫他的伤处，迫使这软成一滩的、名叫韦恩的烂泥因疼痛而清醒着，且勉强站立着。他毫不掩饰地隔着简单的包扎物，摩擦韦恩的伤口，并且他用他的右手，自下而上地，紧捏住这个不肖弟子的双腮与下巴，固定他的头，确定他眼眸瞩目的方向。在这个过程中，他那双以稳定自傲的铁手不住地打滑：韦恩一直默不作声地哭，而且不知道什么时候才会停下。所有很少哭泣的人，他们心中的泪水池都有那么一个闸门。至少现在此刻，那闸门碎了，他的脸上洪水过境，涕泪交零。当然也就仅此而已了，他那么安静，也不抽泣，就像他没有被设定过那个功能似的，这让他的哭泣也显得古怪强硬，莫名地少了点儿惹人同情的细节。  
　　杜卡用一只手打开监控。这个实验室里的电脑本不可能接入安防系统，它们是物理隔绝于网络之外的。那些原属于此，奉命分析调查火星来客身心特性的人类，他们是必然要被隔离于这个封闭的孤岛上。在相当长的一个阶段里，他们利用仪器，蹂躏尚恩的躯壳，碾压他的精神，无所不能，宛如大能，似若上帝，但实质上自己仍是柔弱人类。环境封闭，只消通管道阻塞或是空调断电，他们就会退化一只只挣扎嘶叫的灵长类。他们甚至不被允许擅自开通对外的通信链路，没有一条网线或光纤，将他们与世界连接。他们在孤岛上扮演绿火星人的上帝，自己却仿佛已被人类世界抛弃。而杜卡说：“要看到这些监控，加两个无线小装置就行了。那玩意儿也是你让亚洲供应商造的，布鲁斯。”  
　　“实验室里原来的人都到哪里去了？”韦恩小声问。他的声音虚弱，理当虚弱，蕴含浓重鼻音。  
　　“你那化成灰的恩人杀光了他们。”杜卡把他的脸往左转去，“看这段录像，这摄于我解放尚恩·荣兹束缚的一瞬间。看见了吗？那些受过高等教育的科学家，开始使用身边的一切工具自相残杀。这是精神控制，你刚才也见识到了，什么是他能做的。”  
　　“不用试了，杜卡。”韦恩小声地、安静地说，“不用试着蛊惑我。他们想要研究尚恩，必须长时间地阻断他的精神能量。而这个过程中，尚恩的负面精神力量一直在积累，积累……你放开他的一瞬间没有任何缓冲……他没有心理准备压抑自控……他的负面精神将覆盖这一整个区域，与这些研究人员的负面精神能量产生最大的共振。他们被放大的负面，他们积累多年的小小的嫌隙与仇怨，使他们自相残杀。因此你，杜卡，你要亲自做这件事……你是有备而来来，你早有所料，只有你不会受到影响。”  
　　“哦？”杜卡微笑了。他的那个微笑或许并未被摄录成像，然而他面前每块屏幕里所有的黑暗区域都曾精准地反射过它。  
　　“你的负面……”布鲁斯停顿了一下。他是因为发抖而停下。他因为寒冷才发抖。他的血流得太多，整条胳膊都近乎麻木了。这个停顿出人意料地长，几乎有五秒钟。那之后，他才勉强打起精神，继续陈述：“你的负面成就你的今日，杜卡。你不在乎它继续膨胀。”  
　　“换做你也是一样。”杜卡说。  
　　“我跟你不一样。”布鲁斯说，“我曾以为确实一样。尚恩告诉我这不一样……”  
　　他又停顿了一下。这一回是因为他正对着的屏幕发生了变化，凯尔-艾尔的脸出现了。这镜头取景很近，正对着超人的脸庞中央，连眼睫都能看清。凯尔的蓝眼睛占去了整个屏幕的四分之一，布鲁斯停下来，不再说话。他不声不响地流着眼泪，也就只是看着他的世界里的那个超人，一直看着他。  
　　很显然，从某种意义上讲，凯尔的视线正与他交汇，隔着一个摄像头，隔着通信链路。那张脸，过了这么久，经历了那么多事，纵然是这样焦虑的表情，看上去还是有点不合时宜的天真。布鲁斯看着他，每一秒，都能感受到自己的生命正随血液流失。他贪婪地看着凯尔的眼睛——角度问题，在这一刻，他是看不到天空的，屏幕里，凯尔所占的位置除外，布鲁斯只能看到一些人，一些守卫，似乎是在凯尔的位置以下，躺在地上，挣扎。  
　　布鲁斯的眼泪不知从哪一秒开始就停了。他湿润的脆弱的脸迅速干涸。  
　　“这是基地大门的安防摄像。”他喃喃道。  
　　在这周围，其他的几面屏幕上，分别放映着机首纵插在沙土里的混乱的飞机阵列，与堆叠成金字塔般的军车群。一只绿光闪烁的能量大手，正为那巨型金字塔盖上最后的顶，那是一辆最新款式的悍马，车身侧面用金色写着图坦卡蒙棺材上的留言：“我看见了昨日，我知道明天”。至于那悍马金字塔之下，令人哭笑不得的是，大批士兵只是扛着步枪翘首观望，有不少人高举起手机忙于拍照，还有个别正有节奏地扭着腰肢，正在为忙碌的老约翰鼓掌。  
　　在布鲁斯的正对面，凯尔的嘴唇突然微翕合，作出了一个犹如轻吻般的口型，然后，嘴角牵扯，往两侧拉伸，露出了他整齐的牙齿。是的他在呼唤，他在呼唤一个名字。这个如轻吻般的名字是——  
　　“布鲁斯！”忍者大师忍无可忍地捏紧了蝙蝠侠的脸。“事情有一点失控，不是吗？”他用明显的嘲讽语气闷声说道，不过布鲁斯委实想不出他到底在嘲讽什么，“这外星人现在的位置离这里还有半个小时的车程。”  
　　“在他只要飞上一瞬，我的师尊。”布鲁斯想抽起嘴角，丢给杜卡一个微笑，可惜杜卡的指甲嵌在他两颊的皮肉里，摁压着他的神经，他腮帮和下颔酸楚无比，笑不出来。  
　　“有波能屏蔽器，他永远没办法定位到E65区。”杜卡说，“如你所愿，布鲁斯，此番或许我并未荣胜而归，但我的人安全撤出以前，我不会关掉那台机器。”  
　　“他可以地毯式搜索每一幢建筑。他的X视线不会被波能屏蔽器阻挡。”杜卡的手捏得愈发用力，布鲁斯的吐字便愈来愈不清晰。可是那言语里开始有了微妙的变化，就算是最愚钝的人也能听出……那是一个人类，站在终于来到自己门前的救赎面前，必定要流露出的热切的渴望。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩闭上眼睛。他终于不只是真的累了，此刻他终于开始觉得累了。他开始觉得自己真的没力气做任何事了，他需要休息。或许在这时，他可以把自己交出去了，任世事变化，地球运转。在这时他想他可以停下来，不去努力，不去挣扎，不去改变，不去证明。就一会儿……就一会儿，然后蝙蝠侠会回来，接管这副身体，治疗它，重整它，恢复它，使用它。现在布鲁斯·韦恩是累了，他需要休息，想要放手，想把命运交给那近在门前的、来自超人的救赎。他是这么打算的。  
　　接着布鲁斯·韦恩又睁开眼睛。正对他的屏幕上，超人的脸不见了，基地大门的景象也不见了。他看到无法具体计数的战斗单位，人员、军车与飞行器，密密麻麻，布满一处视野狭隘的空地。所有弹道枪口无不调整对准他的视线，那镜头所在就是目标，业已校正完全。那些单兵人员，个个表情肃穆，与周遭其他几块屏幕上的散兵游勇恰成对比。他们遵从命令，神经上弦，通信静音，一旦有所异动，立即开火，随时会将任何钢筋铁骨都捣烂成泥浆灰尘。  
　　这一票众人的最当前，是一位西装革履领带整束的男人。他的陈词已毕，便把脸转过来，面对了镜头。  
　　布鲁斯一睁开眼，就看到了FBI超能力者犯罪调查科主任埃里克·莱基特收拾得干干净净的脸。  
　　莱基特主任领着那个差点死在这间屋子里的黑小鬼，一同站在原属“蝙蝠侠限定”的快速通道小门外。这个摄像头，就装在那扇门外。  
　　主任先生非是潜行匿迹，他率众同行。在他的身前，一支二十五人的登陆先头小分队紧张待命训练有素，荷枪实弹，靴筒里统一插着M9军刺，手雷挂满腰间，无不听他的调遣。在他的身后，这建筑外的空地上，  
　　就是这时候，莱基特先生即将步入在布鲁斯·韦恩好些年前就埋下伏笔，为自己“特别定制”的棋盘中央。他气势如虹，宛如一架战车，前路非纵即横，再无碍事之物，他已看得分明清楚。这时刻他——带着某种醉汉式的自得，双手合拢，放在一起搓了搓。他的嘴唇在动，好像小声来了句嘀咕。视频没有声音，观众无法得知他到底嘀咕了什么，只能看见，在那一瞬间，他摇头晃脑，目光偏斜，似是得了某种癔症。在他身旁的那个满脸黝黑的死小鬼恐怕就是这嘀咕的唯一见证人。他听见了什么，便猛抬头，用一种街头混世的小孩惯有的审视目光，满含着粗粝的警惕，刮擦过这位政府公务员端正清洁的脸。  
　　韦恩靠在亨利·杜卡的怀里打了个寒战。他也不想掩饰这寒战。“不……”他开始扭动他的脖子，摇着他的头，要让杜卡发现。“离开……这儿……”他说，“莱基特……马上……就到了。”  
　　“是的。”杜卡点了点头，“显然。”  
　　他像摆弄个破布玩偶似的，把怀里的布鲁斯拎开，转个身，摆放在最近的电脑座椅上。他俯下高大的肩背，一只手按在扶手，另一只手搭在布鲁斯受伤的右肩上。  
　　“我亲爱的孩子，我曾经给过你一次机会，要你加入我，成为我缔造的大家庭的一员。”他说，“你不仅拒绝了我的邀请，还意图将我送进地狱。”  
　　“当时你在罗织私刑。当时你要我杀人，杜卡。”布鲁斯需要抬起眼睛来看他。这会儿他觉得自己连抬一抬眼皮都累得够呛。  
　　“我不想跟你争辩手段和理念问题，我只是要告诉你，孩子，我给你的机会还在，方法不变。赢得未来的方法没有改变，而且我会更加宽大为怀。加入我，布鲁斯，现在我让你自己选择。”杜卡抬手，指了指屏幕。  
　　这一秒钟，倘若没有那面液晶屏幕，会让人觉得，他的一根食指已经戳中了莱基特主任的鼻梁。他大声道：“只要你允许，布鲁斯，只要你说一个‘是’，我就为你杀掉这个人，顺便解决掉他带来的所有麻烦。这一次，我网开一面，饶恕你的任性，不用你亲自操刀。我将带你回到这一切可怕的错误开始以前，你看，我给你开出价码完全不变，你仍是我们的一员。到了现在，你应当很清楚，把自己交出去是有多么的轻松快乐。放过你自己吧，我的孩子，把痛苦丢给我，我来解决。不然你早晚会像那个绿色的怪物一样被内心的火焰焚烧而死。”  
　　莱基特消失在屏幕上了。他已走进了这条通道。几分钟后，他就会出现在这房间里。  
　　布鲁斯一直瞥着那屏幕。他动了动嘴唇。  
　　他说：“绝不。”  
　　杜卡横过臂膀，手肘猛击在高谭人的伤口上。枪伤霎时崩裂，鲜血以放射状喷在包扎物内，又漫溢出来。布鲁斯连惨叫都发不出，他吸进去的全部气体都在肺叶里碰撞爆鸣，疼痛是此时他唯一能接收到的生物反应。他的腿不受控制地在虚空里蹬了又蹬，眼前一片昏黑。  
　　他的视线重又恢复耗费了好几分钟。这期间忍者大师已经带着自己的所有拥趸撤了出去，留他一人在此。直到莱基特先生的人走进这间实验室，他都根本没有能力离开杜卡为他挑选的那把椅子。

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　埃里克·莱基特主任走进那实验室的时候布鲁斯·韦恩还坐在那儿，在一把基地标配的电脑椅上，上身赤裸，肩头和锁骨上尽是湿淋淋的油光。他的血，沿着简单的包扎物流出来，丝丝缕缕，被汗水稀释，变成不怎么鲜明的红褐色丝缕，随着汗滴勾描过他身体右侧的大部分肌理。  
　　主任先生进去的时候，韦恩已经被几条枪指住了头，坐在那里动也不动。虽然他双手搁在椅子扶手上，腰杆笔挺，气势依然，也委实只剩下一点身怀隐秘的人往往独有的，那种不可捉摸的气势了。  
　　莱基特主任领着那个黑小孩一起走进来，差不多是同时看到韦恩的脸。他们同时看到韦恩转过头来，说不好是否各自都以为，韦恩刚刚恰是与自己四目相对，来了点儿冥冥中的思绪交汇。因为他俩接下来的一个动作是停下来对看。一个干干净净，看起来仿佛律政剧男主角的老男人，以闪烁目光，低下头审视一个邋里邋遢的黑小鬼。没人知道莱基特先生那时刻搭建起的内心想法，他追逐了很久的布鲁斯·韦恩，终于又落入他的囊中，他的确是扯动嘴角了，但那看起来也不像是个笑容或者别的什么表情。他的最后一只脚甫一进入实验室，他的拳头就抬起来，砸在了滑门的开关上。供电似乎是恢复了，火星人施加的影响伴随着他的死亡灰飞烟灭不复存在。那扇门在他们的身后霍然滑动起来，关上了。  
　　房间顿成密闭状态，那个油腔滑调的小混球跟一名FBI高管、四名身荷重武的强壮特种兵，并一个奄奄一息的极端分子一道，被锁闭在这有限的空间里。  
　　门彻底关上卡住时，发出一声金属摩擦的锐鸣。那小男孩就在这时用脏手搓了搓裤缝。他什么都没说，依旧抬头看着比他高出一大截的主任先生，表情还有点傻乎乎的。“看哪，你看，”他打破实验室里的沉寂，就用一种天真又傻乎乎的声调说，“我没撒谎，先生，就是他！被袭击的那个人。”  
　　莱基特主任伸手放在男孩的短毛上，声音沉下来，一字一顿，充满威严：“站着别动，孩子，这是为你好。”  
　　他就用这句话，把那小屁孩钉死在原地，他则向前去，没有拔出枪，或者亮出其他什么能做底牌的东西。他抬手，勾勾手指，那些训练有素的士兵们就会过意，有一个立刻放低枪杆，冒险迈了一大步，一把揪住韦恩的头发——有一个刹那，韦恩的头就那样仰了起来，从下巴到前胸，肌肉皮肤猛然紧绷，在实验室半阖的灯光里，凝固出一个隐隐透出受难气息的侧面，看着很像某种构图古老却曲线光滑的雕塑。  
　　高谭人还是不说话。他薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，似乎笃定了在这里没有人会叫出他的名字，暴露他的秘密。接下来无论发生什么事，都将在这种令人恍惚的光影和沉默中悄然进行。  
　　“检查一下。”主任先生吩咐。  
　　于是那身躯足足比韦恩先生宽上一倍的士兵伸手就把“目标物”拎了起来，就像拎一条正在漏气的皮袋。他摇晃着韦恩，把手隔着他仅剩的长裤摸索，捏来捏去。他的手也很巨大，大得有些异常，令人恐惧。当那手停在布鲁斯双腿中间时，就连这个实际上是蝙蝠侠的男人都忍不住喉头发颤，一连抽搐了好几下。  
　　紧接着他检查完毕，便将韦恩摔在地上。他是把韦恩结结实实地扔向地面，只一下，就砸得连裹伤的纱布都挤出了血。  
　　“报告长官，他没有武器。”那人高声强调。  
　　主任先生点点头。剩下的几个士兵就一齐放下了枪。  
　　他们把韦恩按牢，各抓住手脚，关节统统扭向反方向，好让他扎扎实实地感觉到疼痛。不过韦恩倒似是早就麻木了，他的脸色惨白，表情木讷，完全看不出来是被虐待的结果，还是失血过多。  
　　“他不是恐怖分子，先生！不是他！那些恐怖分子都穿得像忍者一样！我看到的！”那黑小孩缩在门角边嚷了一句。  
　　士兵们哄笑起来。莱基特先生也适当地，颇为自制地跟着笑了两声。“的确。”有一个士兵嘟哝道，“G.I.Joe里是这样的。”他们一边说，一边继续干活，把韦恩面朝下按在地上，让他那张看起来挺不错的脸蛋摩擦着冰凉的绝缘地板。在这儿我们应该给直接给他过过电，头儿，然后他马上就会把他的同伙都招出来——他们说。  
　　莱基特先生站在那里。他也就是站在那里罢了，并没有迫不及待地冲上来，对这个曾经把他弄出脑震荡的混蛋拳打脚踢，或者施以更加私人的酷刑。他没吩咐把他捆起来，吊起来，摆一个有点献祭意味的姿势，再搞个会读心的外星人来给他洗脑，自己站在一旁拍照留恋。他的方法是纯人类的，他打了个响指，就有一个人松开手，一脚蹬在韦恩的后腰上。这一脚相当重，皮靴底敲打着皮肉骨骼发出惊人一跳的声音。韦恩闷哼了半声，他的喉咙里卡着的呻吟一不小心溜出了个开头，剩下来的却悉数被他咽了回去。那人跨在韦恩身后，让他的伙伴们把他拖起来保持跪姿，自己伸手抓住他的脖子，脸都紧贴住他的后脑，另一只手便开始解这落难阔佬的皮带。  
　　韦恩的眼珠动了动。他并非善类，转动眼珠的动作随时都被他做得充满狡黠意味。“埃里克……”他动了动嘴唇，精准无误地呼唤着FBI主任的名字，整个词拖得很长，声音虚软，犹犹豫豫，符合他此刻的境遇。“你不会……”他呻吟着，不是抗议，而是符合标准模式的哀恳语气，“别……”  
　　莱基特主任站着不动。“嘿布鲁斯，我的朋友，为什么不呢？”他开口说道，声音明快极了，“你知道，我的人是专业的，他们个个比我专业。比起他们来说——比起你的人来说——我都显得是——太人类了一点儿，嗯？我现在要纠正这个错误，有些事情还是要放着让更专业的人来做的。”  
　　布鲁斯努力扭着头，想把脸转到可以看清楚莱基特的角度，然而这他都办不到，制住他的大块头卡住他脖子的手法确实是太专业了，他只要稍微动一动，颈椎就传来一阵剧痛，动脉也感觉到了恐怖的压迫感。他感到有一片修剪得不大平滑指甲正在愈来愈深入他的颈部皮肤，这感觉诚然是太糟糕了。  
　　这期间，他听见了自己的皮带摩擦过帆布扣的声响。他没觉得轻松，因为他差不多能想到一条皮带在这些人手里能玩出多少花样来。他们会不择手段让他招供，而且最要命的是，埃里克·莱基特根本没有什么需要他招供的。接下来将要发生的一切，都是出于某个人单纯的泄愤，没有什么理由可以拿出来拖延缓解。从莱基特踏进这间实验室开始，他就斟酌过这人到底想要什么，也斟酌过自己是否给得起……但不是在这里，不是在这样一双眼睛的注视下……  
　　他无所谓自己难堪狼狈，无法全身而退……但是，目前唯一动摇他的前提是，他不能在这个没多久之前刚被他救下一命的孩子面前，在尚恩化成的灰烬上跪着受辱。  
　　他本该不在意这细节，如果他不在意，他会更加专注，更易于寻找机会。可是他还是如此在意，他示弱了，不仅是言语上的，他放纵自己在这一帮不明所以的“专家”手里发抖了，这显然会让他的老朋友莱基特更加兴奋，更忘乎所以。  
　　“……别在这儿，埃里克。”这一次，他诚实地示弱了，“让那孩子走。”  
　　莱基特主任终于动了，他先是倒退了两步，手掌捞了一把那小鬼的肩膀。那内华达小孩呆呆地站着没动，像个木头刻的小黑人，像他该是的样子，不动，不敢动，呆若木雕，也不敢说话。这符合一般规律的情景让主任先生满意地搓了搓手，“多么刺激啊，”他搓着手，干燥的手掌彼此摩挲，在寂静中发出微弱的沙沙声，“布鲁斯·韦恩开口求我，这样求我。”  
　　他搓着手踱着步，说：“你怕什么呢，布鲁斯……小布鲁西……这孩子早就不止八岁啦，你还有什么好怕的呢？我打赌他已经到了监护陪同允许观看的年纪。”  
　　“埃里克，让那孩子出去……这事跟他无关。”就在他咫尺间，韦恩——被四个大兵捏着揉着，又疼又怕，正发着抖说话。  
　　整个房间里，只有他，埃里克，一个人，知道这就是蝙蝠侠。这人就是蝙蝠侠！  
　　所以他真的笑出声来了。  
　　他发出那种看到了真正可笑的事情时，人们应当发出的爆笑声。他理当爆笑，因为这实在是太好笑了。在这片区域以外，有个氪星人毁掉了数十架飞机坦克，重塑了他战无不胜的形象，但他现在不在这儿呀。埃里克·莱基特只是轻轻松松来了一趟，不损一颗子弹，就赢得意外彻底。是的，他很得意，他无法停止得意。  
　　所以他当然也不用在意，在他大笑之时，那个奉他之命，就将要把这个看起来只余半条小命亿万富翁彻底剥光好好调教一番的大兵，正凑在韦恩的脑畔耳后，小声吐字。  
　　这身如泰坦般的巨汉用昆虫掀动翅膀那样的细微声量，对着高谭来的韦恩施咒似的说道：“师父让我来。师父让我再问你一次，布鲁斯。你现在将怎样选？条件不变。”

 

Scene 7.  
　　  
　　“不——————！！！”布鲁斯吼叫起来。  
　　这一声吼叫出人意料，声嘶力竭，完全不是一个明智的人此刻应有的作为。布鲁斯·韦恩狂叫着，猛然开始挣扎。起初他的力气也大得惊人，毫无疑问，这是回光返照般的突袭，他的身体在一瞬间绷得死硬，额角上青筋暴突。所有按住他的士兵确实都被他掀动了，有两个人几乎就要被他滑脱出去。制住他脖颈的那人吓了一跳，虽然手部保持未动，躯干却本能地做出了一个向后躲闪的动作。  
　　韦恩吼叫着，极力地想站起来。他的脖子向前抻着，几乎要把自己从被缚的四肢中解放出来。他用实际行动向他们表示：只要能逃离目前的困境，他是不惜把自己撕碎的。在场的不知情人尽皆讶然了，谁都知道一个养尊处优的阔佬办不到这点，他必当惜命。然而这一个韦恩，正在耗尽他最后的机会与生命力。他用他的全副残余，挣扎，怒吼，明确地表达了他的不服从。他的影子在墙壁上动，在士兵们的手中凝结成暴徒死士恰如其分的剪影。那些粗壮又灵活的肉体困束着他，他的姿态活像特洛伊的拉奥孔，绝望扭曲，肌肉贲张。或许他是如拉奥孔，诚然是犯过禁，也看透过神明默许的诡计，等他被扼杀之后，他的城邦也将失控陷落，无可挽回。尽管这非他所愿。  
　　他在此做最后的挣扎，最后的表演。埃里克·莱基特的笑声被他用这种方式很不愉快地打断了，这一声不符合预期节奏的怒吼绝对使主任先生从生理到心理都感觉到了突如其来的惊惶与不适。  
　　换言之，他被吓了一大跳。这份惊骇来得太快，险些让他的心脏停摆。主任先生愣在当场，有好几秒。韦恩并没有挣脱，实际上他也是不可能挣脱的，那些大兵把他摁得动弹不得。高谭人的血已快流干了，至多再过几十分钟，他就会彻底休克。没人能明白他为什么要挣扎，不挣扎的话，他会疼得少些，捏住他胳膊的手出于紧张，已经给他的皮肉伤添加了好几块淤青了。  
　　“喔，喔。”主任大约是想故作轻松发出这么两声戏剧化的感慨，但他站在那儿，打了个哆嗦。他抖得幅度很大，掩饰不起来，当他再与勉强抻着头颈的韦恩四目相对时，因羞成怒的情绪已随激素流遍全身，侵占了他的大部分脑海。“我本不想让你太难堪，布鲁斯。我的人都知道，我做事总有一个底线。”他愤愤道，“可是对于你这样……总是无视规矩的人来说，布鲁斯，我该好好教教你如何做个乖乖的好孩子。”  
　　韦恩用一双血丝密布的眼睛瞥着他。“灯……”他的声音嘶哑得都快吐字不清了，“行行好……把灯关上吧。”  
　　好吧，这又是一个出人意料的表现。紧接着他那令人惊骇的怒吼，他连一句应景的粗口都没有。他要求关灯，这让心神不宁——老实说其实是惊魂未定的莱基特主任更觉诧异、新奇。实验室里的照明灯四个一组，最近的一组开关就在他左后侧的墙上，他一伸手就能够着。  
　　他转过脸来，歪着头，盯着眼睛里红都快滴出血来的韦恩看。  
　　“唉布鲁斯，你真不乖。”主任先生嗤笑了一声，“你猜我在想什么？一般的人在你的境遇下，用请求的调调对我说，‘行行好，把灯关上吧’——那么，他们有可能是需要黑暗。你需要黑暗吗？还是你的某个尖耳朵老朋友更需要黑暗？”  
　　他顿了顿，又继续道：“但你不是一般人，你是——布鲁斯·韦恩，你是这个人呢。布鲁斯·韦恩对我说，他需要黑暗，他是真的需要吗？”他伸了只手，摸上那组开关，“分析你就像面对一场赌局，这就是为什么我那么喜欢你，布鲁斯。每个侧写专家都必须在你这项实例面前抛弃书本教会的固有逻辑。我也是受过训练的侧写专家，唉我的小布鲁斯，这一次我肯定能教会你学乖了。”说到这里，他的指尖开始轻轻加压，一盏灯熄灭了，然后，是另一盏……一盏接着一盏。黑暗有节奏地降临在斗室之内。  
　　“啪”——最后一盏灯熄灭之后，这间实验室并没有变得如高谭深巷般漆黑，一些依然通电的仪器上的指示灯还在闪烁着微光。光线暗下来以后，风扇与硬盘的固定噪声显得愈发噪杂了，一开始还只是可以忽略不计的嗡嗡细响，逐渐地，就变成了节奏分明的雷击之声。它砰砰砰砰地响着，间隔愈来愈小，动静则愈来愈大。只是十几秒的工夫，它就引发了强烈的共振，那些铁片磁条，在束缚它们的狭小机箱里抖动，抖动，像要逃出来一般地疯狂。  
　　不，很快这屋里所有的人都意识到了一个事实：这种震动，这雷击声，不是机器噪声，也不是黑暗带来的感官错觉。地确实在震，墙壁也开始剧震，这种震动是非常态的，只有火山爆发，或者山洪倾斜，只在那样的瞬间才能够有——  
　　这房间里的黑暗是连同屋顶一道消失的。士兵们久经训练，他们选择了标准的以手护头向不同方向倒卧，双腿蜷曲，姿势标准。在他们的手一道松开的刹那，布鲁斯瘫倒在地上。  
　　他一侧脸颊的皮肉砸着绝缘地板，发出响亮又可笑的声音。他敞开手脚扑倒在地，瞪着血红眼睛，好似一句尸体。这“尸体”尚未瞑目，双眼死死瞪着正惶然寻找着隐蔽点的埃里克·莱基特。这时刻，有一刹那，可以说，韦恩的目光里满满的只剩下恶意，只剩下纯种好人不会具有的那种快慰神情。他满怀仇怨，瞪着他此刻的仇人。不过，那些可怕的神色转瞬即逝，从未有任何人见证。阳光照进这房间时，韦恩的眼睛已经开始黯淡下去了，他的脸上充满克制的苦痛。纵然如此，他还是不发一言，只是半死不活地趴着。  
　　在他目光所及，阳光终于有一次，照进这房间，照在地面。那些金色的光宛如倾盖，甚至把伤者的发梢都染成了淡色。内华达清白的太阳，在一秒钟以内就使这个习惯黑暗的男人鬓色如霜。  
　　阳光中唯一的阴影瞬间扩大，一只钢铁大手，捏住了FBI高管的肩膀。  
　　“莱基特先生。”一个声音说，“要我怎么处理你才合适呢？”  
　　那只手并没有捏碎莱基特的肩胛骨，取而代之的是，主任先生的另一侧肩头的西装着火了，超人刹那失控的热视线将垫肩点着了。  
　　凯尔-艾尔的手在发抖。他的手，已经将莱基特拿捏得完全无法动弹，可那铁一样的手掌一直在发抖。就好像他要用尽力气才能抓牢这个人。  
　　就好像他要用尽力气才能不将这个人捏成粉尘。  
　　超人站在阳光里，当然了，埃里克·莱基特也不得不陪着他一道站在阳光里。莱基特的肩膀烧着火，织物燃烧的气味渐渐浓烈，火舌显然灼伤了他的肩膀和脖子，但他一动不动。他已吓得完全不能动。他手下的士兵，此刻一个接一个缓过神来。他们趴着，躺卧着，蜷缩着，紧闭眼睛，不去碰枪，假装仍旧在躲避着的，是降临的天灾，而非一个怒极发抖的外星上帝。  
　　“布鲁斯——！”超人大声喊叫道，“你还好吗？”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩趴着没有说话。他抬起一只手，准确说，是几根手指，向着某个方向，抬起来，勾了勾。在他手指所向，在忍者大师改良过的波能屏蔽器旁，蹲着一个四肢脸孔都黑黢黢的邋遢小孩。那孩子看着韦恩，看着他那只微微勾动的手，慢慢地，就把自个儿的小细胳膊从捂着的耳朵上放下了。  
　　他一步一步挪到趴在地上的伤号头边，鞋尖贴着韦恩的鼻尖，重又蹲下来：“布鲁斯·韦恩？你是‘那个’——布鲁斯·韦恩？别想骗我，你别欺负我。我进来之前，听那个FBI说了。他嘀咕说‘，我总算抓到你了，布鲁斯’。他说的就是你，布鲁斯。”  
　　“嗯。”韦恩回答。他的声音嘶哑，谁都听不清楚。他便又用脸蹭着地面，抖了几下，算是点头。  
　　那个小鬼歪着头，想了想，问：“你怎么知道我会帮你？你怎么知道我能明白你那句话是……叫我把那个金属伞下面亮着红灯的开关关上呢？你是怎么知道的？”  
　　“因为我是布鲁斯·韦恩呀。”韦恩趴在地上，很努力地操纵着他黯哑的喉咙说。  
　　于是那小屁孩就蹲在那儿，挠着自己的短毛，嘎嘎地笑了。“你知道我帮人从不白帮的。”他笑着说，“韦恩先生，你会给我小费吗？”他压低了声音，用孩子气的腔调冲布鲁斯发问，“那个红内裤的蓝大个儿果然跟你是一伙的！是你资助的蝙蝠侠吗？是你给领主造的卫星吗？——瞭望塔，是你出钱造的，对吗？”  
　　布鲁斯看着他，血红的眼睛里，那种曾短暂存在过的怨毒已丝毫不剩。他的眼睛里除了血丝，还盈满了轻松笑意。他勾勾嘴角，露出了此次劫后余生中的第一个微笑。这个笑容不是送给任何一个超级英雄的。  
　　“对，都是我干的。”这个虚弱的极端分子说，“你叫什么名字，孩子？”  
　　“我名字的第一个字母是B，”那孩子回答，“跟你一样。”  
　　布鲁斯将离他最近的一只手翻过来，露出手掌：“你将来也会跟我一样……我答应你，你会成为我最好的合伙人。你可以，孩子，我们有默契。”他说着，像是要把那只手抬起来，与那“小混球B”击掌。  
　　可是，他的手只抬起来几公分，就掉回了地面。他的目光涣散了，呼吸轻不可闻，喉咙里发出些微弱的喘息声，听上去像是有人在抖动撕碎的打印纸。  
　　看到这一幕，莱基特先生便惨叫了起来。他一直在被活活焚烧的痛苦中接近可能保持着安静，无非是在等待一种机会。作为FBI出类拔萃的侧写人才，他的赌博并非全无意义：主任先生确然比蝙蝠侠自己更相信蝙蝠侠，他分析，他坚信，布鲁斯·韦恩不可能杀人。只要韦恩健在，尚且清醒，尚且保持着理性，他就不可能允许超人再动用超过人类律法的私刑。他忍着疼，是等待韦恩被他的个人底线驱策着，向超人施加影响。这是种博弈无疑！他坚信韦恩总会忍无可忍。  
　　而现在，韦恩先生很可能小命不保，他的克制隐忍已无用处，唯有惨叫挣扎。  
　　在他开始惨叫的时候，实验室另一侧的墙壁从中被击碎、坍塌。四名强壮士兵同时发出小姑娘般的尖叫，一名长相酷似天使壁画的外星女孩正用一柄银白色的锤子砸着墙。  
　　这锤子本来就是属于坦尼盖亚人的武器，只是此刻，没有任何人在意它怎么又回到了鹰女沙耶娜的手里。  
　　那长翅膀的女孩倒提着锤子飞进来，她翅膀上的羽毛簌簌抖动着，扇起的疾风一下就扑灭了莱基特肩头的火苗。她松开手，失而复得的武器落在地上，粉碎了一串地板。  
　　她用空出的双手，从超人发抖的手里，“拿出”扭拧着身体狂汗乱叫着的莱基特丢在地上。紧接着，她扑上去，张开双臂，紧紧地抱住了凯尔的肩膀。连翅膀也算上，她将这个发着抖的氪星男人彻底包裹在自己的怀抱里。  
　　“别管他，别管他们。你做得很好了，凯尔，你还没杀了他。现在，快去帮布鲁斯。”她说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基地副本的这一段，我确实怀着这样的故意，故意要安排一种时差感，制造出一个特别漫长疲倦的过程，想让大家看故事的时候也能跟故事里的布鲁斯一起紧张、质疑、渴望、失望、最终……超人到来的时候，充斥他的不是惊喜，而是仿佛无尽的疲惫。他疲倦不堪，动不了了。


	11. Chapter 11

**ACT IX. Lacedaemonians 反对同盟【注63】**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　“大家都想知道你是怎么拿回你的锤子的，沙耶娜。”  
　　那声音仿佛从海上来，从迷雾中来。像梦的一部分，像过去的短暂岁月里，她不能拒绝的那些笼中之梦。她睁开眼睛，睫毛上似乎凝结了露水，变得略略沉重。坦尼盖亚女孩坐在船头，感觉得到她身下的木船正随波飘摆，载着他们深入灰色的雾气。辽远处，海面完全消失了，他们只是在不知所至的秘境中漂流。  
　　这艘不知年岁的老船来自天堂岛，亚马逊女战士们在若干世纪以前就制造了它，然而船首并未装饰以赫拉的护佑像，而是雕刻了一只敛翅垂首的塞壬。  
　　“塞壬有美丽的人类的脸，但是翅膀和歌声暴露了它不是人类。”当沙耶娜登上这艘船时，她确信自己听到了戴安娜公主的声音，“他们的”久违的“神奇女侠”，她的同伴，与非人类的姐妹。她惊喜地转身，看见的却只有希波吕忒女王的脸。她的女儿仍不愿露面。  
　　“我得向你们道谢，”外星赏金女猎人便同那雕像一般收敛住羽翼，垂下脸庞，向亚马逊女王行礼，“为一周前你们接纳和庇护了我们。为你们救活了蝙蝠侠。如果他被不幸吞噬，我不知道凯尔会变成什么样子。”  
　　“戴安娜会在滕普洛【注64】岛等你们。”女王告诉她，“就是蝙蝠侠休憩的那个岛。不能从天空中去，戴安娜认为人类制造的那些星星会捕捉到你，并跟随你发现岛屿的位置。那个岛常年隐匿在海上的迷雾里。因此我们为你们准备了这艘船。”  
　　沙耶娜扭头看，绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特已经上了船，她能看见他表情尴尬地站着，背靠着主桅杆。或许，这几日他与凯尔、阿尔弗雷德都只被允许在这艘船上活动。天堂岛拒绝一切男性访客，他们的行动受到限制。沙耶娜作为联盟派出与女王接洽的代表，已有一周的时间没有见过他们了。  
　　她也同样没有见到蝙蝠侠。凯尔抱着布鲁斯抵达这里时，他已经几乎停止呼吸了。凯尔认为天堂岛及其周边区域是地球古老神祗的最后领地，这里空气更清洁，神性的土壤和环境能帮助人类衰竭的器官减轻负担。他带着布鲁斯飞到这里，速度之快，连定位系统也一度无法追踪。那些亚马逊女孩子说，他们摔落在海岸上。超人被焦虑榨干了，他的背部撞碎了海滩悬崖上的岩石。那时候，布鲁斯就在他的怀里，脑袋贴在他的胸膛。  
　　“是那个‘S’保护了他，那人类。”她们说，“他们落下来像流星。”  
　　稍后一些沙耶娜与约翰·斯图亚特紧追而至，他们接来了布鲁斯的管家与监护人阿尔弗雷德。他们在沙滩上找到了超人凯尔-艾尔。他被“遗弃”在那里，有一小队天生神力的亚马逊战士监视着他，刀剑相向，勒令他离开。没人知道他是否面见过女王与公主。没人知道戴安娜如今的态度。她们被灌输了厌恶男性的思想，但是尊重老人与妇女。阿尔弗雷德受到优待，她们为他准备食水，沙耶娜更被邀请作为使者进入岛屿享受款待。  
　　他们离开天堂岛是在一周后的夜里，这一周以来，没人看到过戴安娜的脸，没人主动提出要拜会她。正义联盟于戴安娜而言，可算是一个女神在人间的古典理想主义试炼。然而，在经历了联盟和领主时代的尝试之后，在闪电侠与火星人都已消失的现在，联盟剩余的成员，他们每一个人都感觉到人类与人类的理想皆存在某种难以启齿的柔弱，在过去的数年中，他们身上人类的部分，都不同程度地遭遇了失败。就如今而言，没人愿意开口重新将戴安娜招募回来。照凯尔的意思，是没人有这个资格。天堂岛慨然同意救治蝙蝠侠，对他们来说已是相当大的恩惠了。  
　　这打断了很多事，以至于约翰要到七天以后才想起来盘问过去从头。在他们的塞壬之舟穿越海上神话般的秘境时，他靠在那桅杆上，忽然开口：“你还没说给我听过呢！当时51区整个东南翼都断电了，你也不清楚内部这一年来新增的构造——你到底是怎么拿回你那坦尼盖亚锤子的呢，沙耶娜？”  
　　“士兵们带我去，他们知道位置。彻底的大停电使我们畅行无阻。你知道的，约翰，我能徒手撕开那些钢板门。”沙耶娜扑动翅膀，在湿润的甲板上低空飞行。她的头发在咸涩的海风里翻卷，声音也忽远忽近。当她沿着桅杆向上飞行时，她的声音因为逆风而开始打颤。这时候约翰便突然想起了超人形容布鲁斯的那句话——  
　　“他的声音对我来说算是一种光。”  
　　绿色的星光在老约翰的戒指周围打转，在浓雾里，像萤火似的。他站在甲板，浑身已近湿透，似如那些注定要死在海上的老水手。他的头发里有海的味道，他打着寒战，却不是因为海风。他想他忽然懂得了氪星人的意思，声音是一种可见的能量，是一种光。  
　　他仰起头，使纯人类的颈骨都发疼，使自己头晕目眩。在凝结成细雨的雾里，他们那半是禽鸟的美丽妖精正在桅顶旋舞眺望，她的每一句话，每一声呼吸，都是自由自在的。如同所有的那些不受人类律法与规则管束的怪物那样，此时此地她拥有了全部的自由，海风扯动她的羽毛互相摩挲，发出的那些轻响，就是自由的完整面貌。  
　　于是约翰·斯图亚特开始偷笑。任何人若发现他一直在追寻的东西，他不惜性命守护的东西，已变化成具象呈现眼前，都会忍不住要偷偷微笑。即使那些都将转瞬即逝。  
　　于是老约翰在主桅上蹭着他的背，像个遭逢诱惑的奥德修斯那样努力忍耐，免得一时冲动用绿灯能量变幻出一整个繁华茂盛的草地来，供给他心中的塞壬栖息。  
　　就在这一刻，他听见超人的脚步。超人从甲板走上船头，他的制服似乎吸饱了水，披风垂坠，边缘拖曳在甲板上。凯尔走得很慢，他的“身体沉重得像个人类似的”。  
　　沙耶娜从桅杆上俯冲下来，她看起来心情很好，声音欢快：“你还记得布鲁克林吗，凯尔？五年前。”  
　　凯尔眉头微抬：“连环炸弹？”  
　　“那不能算是我们收拾得最漂亮的一次。”约翰在一旁插言道，“我记得是傍晚开始的，我们用校车载着放学的孩子们先撤离。场面够大。”  
　　“你们不想知道是谁在51区帮助了我吗？”沙耶娜落在甲板上。凯尔和约翰都注意到，她又光着脚了。从埃及回来后，她经常这样赤足行走，穿一双希腊草鞋，或不穿。在天堂岛上她给自己重绘了哈娜花图案，比在西奈半岛时的更繁复。约翰意识到坦尼盖亚姑娘是享受这种地球装饰的。她很享受一些人类的东西，而过去他几乎完全没有发觉到这一点，他为此深深懊恼。他想他们可能错过了很多事，很多可以一起体验的地球经历。时至如今，他已没有过去那么强烈的自负，他已不再认为，仅凭一枚非凡的戒指，一种恩赐的能量，自己就可以洞察诸多变化，保有珍之重之的诸多不变。  
　　领主时代都没有发生的事情终于还是发生了：他们都开始悄悄变化了。约翰不清楚这究竟是不是一桩更坏的事。  
　　凯尔走向船首的塞壬，把自己留在那里。海水飞溅在他脸上，他垂下头，又抬起头。“嘿伙计们。”他低声说，“我见过戴安娜。上岛那天。她答应救活布鲁斯，但是有一个条件。”  
　　“什么条件？！”——约翰听出沙耶娜的声调起了些变化。是啊，每个人都在担忧同样的事情，其实每个人也都已暗自猜测到那事已经发生过了。天堂岛没有理由救助蝙蝠侠，没有理由与美国政府为敌，收容他们这帮全球通缉的、反人类的极端分子。这其中必然已产生了一项交换，达成过某种契约。过去的一周中，凯尔谨慎地保持了沉默，可见那并不是一次能让人感觉轻松愉快的交易。  
　　约翰向他飞过去，借助绿灯的能量，他与超人并肩而立。他把一只手搭在凯尔的肩上：“你说吧，凯尔，我都能理解。”  
　　凯尔拍拍他的手：“你们不会原谅我。布鲁斯不会原谅我。我甚至不敢告诉阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　他说完，深吸了一口气，停顿了有好几分钟。大家沉默着，等待他继续。他在这充满笃信气氛的沉默中，终于还是保持着原先的语速和态度，说了下去：“我答应在滕普洛的神殿中主持举行一次投票，参与投票的将是仍然健在的——除去蝙蝠侠以外的全部昔日联盟成员，以及阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生——我坚持他有这个权力，戴安娜同意了。”  
　　“投票的内容是：是否将蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩——开除出我们的联盟。”他说。  
　　约翰猛回头看向沙耶娜，因为这是他的直觉所趋下，此刻能做的唯一的事。他发现沙耶娜也正如此瞪着他，一言不发。  
　　就在这一刹那，在他们的船头所向，浓雾忽然消散，晴空顿现，碧蓝的浅滩和雪白沙滩出现了。辽远的岛屿孤山上，隐约有个古雅典风格的神殿，正面多利亚式的圆形石柱正在艳阳下闪着象牙白色的柔光。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注63】：拉栖代梦人，古代斯巴达的别称。Lacedaemonians League即伯罗奔尼撒同盟，熟悉修昔底德著作《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》的人一定不会陌生。  
　　【注64】：这个岛是我虚构的，因为它不是希腊神话里的，而是取自天主教理念里的“时间性的罚（Temporal Punishment）”的英文音译。因为它没有原著基础所以我也不打算过分强调这个岛的引申义，仅在此作为“男人不能滞留天堂岛”的JLU设定的解决方案一用。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　他们可以一秒钟就飞至山顶，然而却并没有那么做。  
　　这或许可解释为超人的行为起到了一定的榜样作用。他从船上跳下来，一步一步，倚靠自己的双脚走上石阶。  
　　这种举动，沙耶娜分析说，凯尔有可能是为了向阿尔弗雷德致以敬意，而刻意放慢，以便跟随在老管家的身后。  
　　“我想事情是真的很糟。”她是最后一个下船的，而且没有拒绝约翰的帮助——她抬起翅膀，以便绿灯侠能托住她的腰将她带下船——她在这位同伴强壮的臂弯里耸耸肩，羽毛一阵簌簌的抖动。“凯尔很担心马上要发生的事，我从他的态度能看出来。他说不定很希望潘尼沃斯能说点什么有建设性的话，一语中的，第一时间就改变戴安娜的主意，从而力挽狂澜。”她说，“所以他把自己放在一个从属的位置。他宁愿需要做这项决定的人不是他。”  
　　斯图亚特先生在令他心安的绿色光晕里思索了几秒钟。“我们都投反对票的话，蝙蝠侠就还留在我们的团队里。”他开口道，“我不认为这是某种危机……问题。我们将团结一致，一如从前。”  
　　他把带翅膀的姑娘放在山路的入口处，与她一 同仰望那仿佛没有止境的阶梯。凯尔的披风离得不远，他们能看到，那拂动的红色边沿已经染上了微白的尘埃。  
　　“准备好要像个人类那样翻山越岭了吗？——跟我这种自己飞不起来的人类一起。”老约翰问。  
　　“哦多好的天气，我不胜荣幸。”那坦尼盖亚姑娘回答。  
　　沙耶娜伸出手，在不借助任何超能力的前提下，寻获了约翰的一只手掌。她握住那只手，微微加了点力气，刚好到使得老约翰觉着皮肤紧绷发疼，骨头又不会被弄断的程度。接着她的手松开了，缩了回去。“沃利还在的时候，我们没有人跑得比他更快。他一定会是第一个抵达山顶的，即使不使用超级速度，他也一定是第一。”她喃喃道，“我承认我有一种错觉，我老是觉得他和尚恩，他们都在山顶等着我们了似的……但其实他们不在那里。我知道在希腊的神话里，并没有瓦尔哈拉式的亡灵殿。”  
　　约翰·斯图亚特开始迈步了。他踏出他攀登小岛孤峰的第一步并且说：“我想我已经知道你会怎么选择了沙耶娜——很遗憾我们持相反的意见。但这没有什么不好，这很好……我尊重你的想法，我知道你也尊重我的。”  
　　他们花费了两个多钟头的人类时间方才抵达山顶。途中阿尔弗雷德休息了好几次，他屡次直述自己又需要坐下休息，补充水分。甚至有一回，他说他得歇得久一点，所以他就和这个地球上仅存的三个“超级英雄”坐在破裂的巨石上聊起了天。每个人都很小心地控制话题，不去谈论即将到来的投票，以避免过早表态。潘尼沃斯老先生与附身在超人身上的克拉克·肯特搭档，一唱一和地说起了他们之前在海上垂钓的趣事。  
　　“你所需要的全部就是一艘船，一艘真正的、属于你的船。你跟她心意相通。”老人挥动他满是皱纹的手。沙耶娜第一次注意到，他的手掌十分宽厚，虎口周围有不明显的茧痕，只有近期仍然持握过枪支的人才会留有这样的痕迹。这就是养育了蝙蝠侠的一双手。这种认知让外星女猎人都不由得对其侧目。阿尔弗雷德将双手拢在胸前，示意收线的动作，但在鹰女眼中，那双大手当中简直藏匿着一整个漆黑的星团，令人捉摸不透。  
　　约翰则表示他一直很想试试下海捕鱼。他说用绿灯能量捕鱼的话显然会高效很多，这种思路使得他很难在船上坐得住。“等待鱼儿上钩的时间我会想要拿来做更多更重要的事。人生苦短哪，潘尼沃斯先生，也许像我这样的人，对您这样的前辈这么说，是有点不太得体。”他伸手比划了一下打捞的动作，“符合效率的方法是我确定我要捕鱼，捕何种鱼。此类鱼群在何时何地产出，捕捞多少不会影响未来的生态环境，能达到良性循环。然后我就去做，用绿灯能量或是一柄钓竿，差别并不大。欲望是一样多，思路一样正确。然后您看，多余的时间就是我获得的奖赏，利用那时间我或许可以挽救十个人的性命。”  
　　他说完这些话，就发现凯尔的脸色有些发白。这太可笑了，因为大家都知道凯尔的循环系统跟人类也稍有不同，看到他的脸色骤然变化，难免让同伴们产生一种强烈的违和感。  
　　“嘿船长，”人类老人将水壶递给超人，“来一口？”  
　　凯尔转过头，看着他。虽说脸色不大对劲，他的表情倒很平静：“我们曾决定谁可以活下去，我曾决定谁可以带着他的脑叶活下去。阿尔弗雷德，我们到现在仍在做这样的事，我们将决定布鲁斯是否能留在我们中间，是谁给我这样的权力？布鲁斯一直是对的，如果……”  
　　他没有去接那水壶。他站起来，一个人保持着干渴，往神殿的所在走去。  
　　在余下的时间里，没有人打断他的行程。他们抵达那些白色石柱时，太阳的位置已经开始倾斜，祭殿宏伟的门廊在山峦顶部的空地上投下了一小片的荫蔽。他们踏过最后一级阶梯，来不及呼吸一口灼热的空气，就发现，戴安娜早已等在那里了。  
　　她站在一对巨大的廊柱正中，柱石内侧，有成对的女神雕像，细腻的衣褶包裹着她们强壮丰满的身躯。她们全副武装，目光严厉又坚定地眺望着远方的空寂之海。戴安娜站在她们之中，虽然身形是如此娇小，但任何人只要直视她的脸孔，就会发现，她赫然正是这些泥土塑像队列中不可或缺的一员。  
　　她是这些女神中的一员，身着相近的轻薄衣裙。那些白色的细布被海风吹动，勾勒出她的乳房与四肢的优美轮廓。她用头冠和铠甲遮盖了一部分女性的优柔之美，代之以冷兵器风格的萧杀气质。她的腰际，一侧是佩剑，一侧是金色的真言之索。美貌、诚实，与生命的力量，与阳光一起，抚照在她的脸庞，即便同样经历过人世变换，即便发生在众人身上那些令人遗憾的事也曾发生在她的生命里，她的眼睛，依然像天堂岛浅岸上的海水一样清澈见底，毫无掩饰地陈述着此时她站在此地的唯一目的。  
　　沙耶娜的步子不觉变大了，她向她今昔依旧的友人飞奔而去。她那么惊喜，在数十米外就不知觉地扑扇起翅膀，双脚离地。她是真正地向亚马逊公主张开双臂，飞了过去。  
　　其余的每一个人，凯尔或约翰，甚至阿尔弗雷德，他们在见到这一个戴安娜之前都想好了自己的第一番说辞。他们每个人都努力克服了自己的畏惧，预设好自己的表现。但没有人想到沙耶娜会打乱这一切，包括戴安娜，她想必也是有一套开场白的，可是终究没有拿出来表演。那只激动的鸟儿把这一切调整完毕的程序都统统归零了，用一个诚实又充满力量的拥抱。她扑上去，死死搂住戴安娜的肩膀，像女中学生那样惊喜地尖叫：“戴安娜！戴安娜！我真是想死你了！”  
　　就仅仅是这样罢了。  
　　人类方有的柔情滑过戴安娜如雕塑般的脸庞，她缓慢地——像个刚刚才活过来的雕像那样缓慢地——抬起双臂，再收拢双臂。隔了好一段人间岁月，她们终又拥抱在一起。从凯尔的角度，他只能看到黑色的长发跟橙色发丝被风吹成一团，乱七八糟地缠在一起，看得他心乱如麻。  
　　超人忍耐过整个久别重逢的拥抱，才丢出了他最关心的那个问题。他抢先开口，在所有温存客气的寒暄之前。  
　　“戴安娜，”他问，“布鲁斯在哪儿？”  
　　神奇女侠从那个忘情拥抱中抬起头来，用一种认同多过敌视的柔和表情，望向超人的位置：“在一个很舒适安全的地方。投票结束以前谁都不应与他交谈。尚恩离开这个世界后，布鲁斯是我们中间剩下的、最懂得操控人心的人了。”  
　　她的视线渐渐抬高——以便始终追随者石柱下的凯尔-艾尔。超人终于放弃了他最后的，人类式的伪装与恭谦。他飘浮起来了，在灼热的空气里，在崇高肃穆与尘屑浮灰之间，脚不沾地，甩出一句无情宣言：  
　　“我不介意你们叙旧，姑娘们，但投票是眼下最重要的问题。根据我与神奇女侠一周前达成的共识，她将继续服从联盟暨我本人的统筹安排。下面我宣布，请大家即刻进入神殿，我们的讨论与投票即将开始。在今天日落以前，我们将会得出一个结论。”

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩告别了一个漫长的、充斥着冰雪、蓝天和海洋的梦境，他醒过来，发现自己的确正浸泡在海水里。  
　　他的境遇实然有别于他已无法想起细节的那个梦。他已经无法忆起，在失去了尚恩之后，他所得到的这第一个梦里到底发生了什么。尚恩许诺过，要永远带他离开纠缠他的噩梦。而此时，以布鲁斯的人类能力，根本无法考量火星人的这个承诺是否已然兑现。  
　　布鲁斯在复原舱中惊醒，他的视觉，在短暂的眩晕后旋即回复，首先他看见复原舱盖上的读数，心跳、血压、血糖……接着他看见那透明舱盖外尽是一片明艳的碧蓝，他看见金色的光柱不断地荡漾碎裂，复而重生，最终溶化在海水里，将海水都染上了成片的金色。那是阳光照进海水形成的奇景。他那沉睡中初醒的大脑，颇花了几秒才消化掉眼前的景象，推知他的境遇：有人将复原舱放在了水底，这些光照下的海水，以某种他不能理解的状态包围着这枚集合了多种族技术的小“胶囊”。  
　　复原舱中的人造胶质神经元连接着他的身体，探针刺入他皮下，有规律地激发起微小的生物电流。在他苏醒后，这种治疗的方式就显得有点让人难以忍受了，他被不间断的酸麻感折磨着，四肢和心情都不免躁动。他又花费了一些时间，来打量周围，他意识到这并非自然生成的海底，这里没有沙砾和岩石，没有珊瑚和鱼类，复原舱的周遭只有些沉在水底排布规律的古罗马风格石刻物。水很清澈，他能看到水面，甚至更高处。水上隐约有石刻笼罩，阳光从预留的孔洞穿入。这很像是某种古老宫殿中的蓄水池。  
　　那些水——姑且认为是海水——它们包裹着复原舱。蝙蝠侠不清楚在这样的环境里复原舱如何取得能量。他同样不清楚自己已昏睡了多久，也弄不清是谁把他放在复原舱内的。总之，这是瞭望塔使用过的那种医疗复原设备，需要不间断供能才能运作。  
　　布鲁斯试着动了动手指和脚趾。令他欣慰的是，关于肢端萎缩的忧虑并未化为现实，他试着让每个指头转动起落，它们都非常灵活。他恢复得很好，如果不是被放在水底的胶囊仓中，完全可以直接拔掉触接的神经元和药物输送管，直接按下舱盖开启键。可现在，他不得不迟疑了：根据穹顶的折射变形，他能初步估计出，复原舱的位置是在数十米深的水下。舱盖开启的刹那，压力会损坏舱体一侧，有可能将他堵住溺死在里面。这些明亮的金蓝色海水中或许有什么神秘的构成物，正在维持复原舱的供能，进而维持他的生命。但同样的，它们将他囚禁在这小小的胶囊仓里，即使他在预定的唤醒时间之前醒来，也绝无可能自行离开。  
　　他开始尝试拔掉手臂上的管子。每拔一根，舱盖内就闪烁起一阵红灯，告警不断，嘀嘀乱响。他屏住呼吸，调整麻木的身体。就在这时候，他听见了告警之外的声音，依稀是超人凯尔-艾尔：“……我不赞成每个人在投下自己的一票时都特别陈述一下观点。这显然会造成突发性的影响与动摇。”  
　　然后，是一个女人的声音——“我不认为如此，凯尔，你们必须听听我的想法。”  
　　是戴安娜！舱盖内的告警刹那间闪成一片，布鲁斯的呼吸和心跳都加快起来。戴安娜的声音逐渐变得响亮，可能是他们犹在调整位置，现在则离他越来越近了。囚禁他的深水，它们的传声效果极佳。  
　　时隔这么多个月了，这是布鲁斯第一次清楚地听见亚马逊公主的声音。他的手指蜷曲，进而握得死紧，变长了些的指甲陷进手心的肉里，这刺激让他的心跳渐渐平复。“戴安娜……”他喃喃吸气，虽然他不想承认，但是有那么一瞬间他的眼角发酸了，鼻尖也微微酸楚。他知道，他们中活下来的人，如今又聚齐了。曾有的联盟终又在故人的灰烬中联系在一起。  
　　他们又在一起了，在水面之上，他却一个人躺在这水底。不过，这挺好，本来也是这样的，超级英雄聚集在一起，而他，一个被高科技产品包围隔绝起来的人类，独自一人缩在地下的洞子里，不见天日，忙于窥听偷看，偶尔难免，也眼角发酸。过去和现在，难道不是一直如此的吗？他们该庆祝一切总算变好了，就像回到从前。  
　　第三个声音是鹰女的。沙耶娜的嗓音略比戴安娜的柔软一些，他早就十分熟悉。他躺在那儿，听见坦尼盖亚姑娘说道：“我同意戴安娜。我很赞成先给大家一点时间，让每个人都陈述一下观点。毕竟投票是次要的，我们不是真的要将蝙蝠侠开除出去。他为我们所做的事情，他在联盟的功绩无人可替。就我自己而言，无论我将怎样投出我的一票，我都是基于不可再让我们的朋友布鲁斯遭遇沃利和尚恩那样的厄运的思路。我的观点就是这个，我已经陈述完了凯尔。在这儿你不能拒绝听听大家的想法，尤其是在我们一次又一次经历了共同的的惨剧和失败之后。”  
　　好吧，沙耶娜的这番话让他拼凑出了眼下的情况。等待约翰出声花费了挺长时间，中间夹杂着沙耶娜与戴安娜细碎的叙旧。她们像两个久别重逢的女学生那样评价着对方的现状，头发、肤色、衣饰、化妆——彼此称羡又微微自得。北美榜单上赫赫有名的花花公子韦恩躺在注满胶膜的外太空复原舱内冷笑起来，他想地球人类确实是理会不得的：泥土捏造的复古款海岛女神，与系外行星上飞来的女大力士，又有什么比较容妆的必要？  
　　她们都不是人类，可是又因为人类而变得太人类了。  
　　“我们必须坚定和团结。”绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特的声音打断了女孩子们的话题，他的语调沉郁，显然字斟句酌，“我们有共同的目标，那绝不是为了我们自己的利益，因而我们不惧牺牲。绿灯能量是意志的力量，它选择了我，因此我人在这里，并与大家一道。我只是个平常人！我理解布鲁斯，理解他，还有我，我们人类是脆弱的，但这不代表我们软弱。先生们，女士们，我们志同道合，已经走到了此地，不应踟蹰不前。我们不该半途而废、四散而去，朋友们！蝙蝠侠是我们中的一员，我坚信过去如此，将来也必当如此。”  
　　“我想……目前的票数已经是一比一。戴安娜，到你了。”凯尔的声音始终很低，并不清晰。看来这并不是距离的问题。他的声音停顿了，大家的声音都停顿了。水底的小世界万籁俱寂，只余下堕入了破碎重生无间循环的光影们，一一溶化在布鲁斯·韦恩的人类眼睛里。  
　　他费了不少力气，才拔下右手的所有管子。恢复肘部和腕部关节后他所做的第一件事，是抬起满是针孔的手，按了几下触屏，调出了唤醒设置。  
　　布鲁斯发现他的唤醒时间是在十二分钟以前。有人预置了这个时间在胶囊仓的主控电脑里，时间到了，就会有大量激素注入他的体内，逼他惊醒过来。  
　　他还不知道那人是谁。他只是充分意识到，他会躺在这里，被囚困于水底，只能听取联盟同伴们讨论他的去留，而不能反驳自辩，这一切，不是一种偶然，是有人故意为之。那人要他听个完整分明。  
　　那个人，把他放在了一个奇诡的状态下，布鲁斯忽然想到，享受过类似苦刑待遇的人并非只有他一个。在之前的一年时间里，超人曾被囚禁于“愚人船”的核心实验室里，失去了一切自控和反抗能力。凯尔说过，他只能听见……他只余下听力……感知寻找他的同伴，维系他的灵魂意志。  
　　而现在……现在，蝙蝠侠终于开始了解到，那是一种什么样的感觉了。

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　“我知道你的打算，凯尔-艾尔，你是我的朋友，我们所有人的兄弟。即使你来自另一个世界，有不同的信仰和构成，但你亦是我的兄弟，凯尔。我们曾经一起经历过那么多。我们生死与共过。”  
　　戴安娜的这些话并没能摇撼凯尔脸上的表情，他凝固如他身侧的雕塑。  
　　那是一座海神波塞冬的雕像，几乎与整座神殿同高。尽管为岩石所造，依然须发如生，充满了威仪。“大地的震撼者”闲坐于巨浪之上，左手抚摸着后来被祂化为星座的海豚，右手则紧握住著名的三叉戟。海神的眼眸穿越大殿的门廊，眺望向海的那一边。氪星之子就坐在他的脚边，宛如那些古老神祗巨像们忧愁的微缩版。他的头微微低着，下颌紧贴着脖子，披风坠地，一角已拖曳在漫溢出来的池水里。  
　　海神雕像的背面是一池海水，象征他统治和守护的海洋。阳光从镂空的穹顶穿入，在池水上投射光影。这水池很大，而且似乎很深。幽深的池水看上去还算清澈，那些光柱一入水就被扯碎了，化作鳞波万千。那是非凡的美景，然而此刻他们都无心观赏。  
　　戴安娜倚靠在三叉戟上，交抱住双臂看向超人：“你要我先投出一票，然后自己再投票。凯尔，你在像蝙蝠侠那样思考。你刺探我，猜我的心思，你认为我一定会投票把蝙蝠侠逐出去，这我得说你猜得没错。”  
　　超人抬起两个指头顶住了自己的额头，这个动作让他看起来很苦恼。他叹着气，语调也同样苦恼：“戴安娜，在这件事上我不认为我需要刺探你。”  
　　“哈，这是很容易猜。”戴安娜说，“你的想法呢，凯尔？你的想法也很容易猜，你把自己的一票放到最后，你要它成为决定性的一票。尽管你是如此排斥干涉他人的自由，可你还是选择伸手攥紧布鲁斯的命运线，因你不情愿其他的任何人去拨弄那根线。这样能让你好受些吗，凯尔？”  
　　“不。”超人回答道，“这让我无比痛苦。”他说这话的时候，眼睛直盯住亚马逊公主腰际的金色套索。他的这些话，像是只对那能逼迫出真言的圣物而说。他低着头，表情冷漠，但声音热切。  
　　“沙耶娜的话很有道理，她选择让布鲁斯离开联盟，是为了保护他的生命。我们这些人，从高空坠落，只会将大楼与道路碾成尘埃石屑，而布鲁斯，他不同，一次松懈，一次自由落体就能要他的命，让他永远离开这世界。”他说，“我也能理解你，戴安娜，你不能忍受谎言，不能谅解曾经的背叛，你嫉恶如仇，重视荣誉和信任，你被赋予的神性与人性俱是如此，你不欣赏也不赞同布鲁斯的一些……方法。这不是刺探，你就是你，戴安娜。”  
　　“凯尔，即使布鲁斯会死，你也打算将他留在我们身边吗？”沙耶娜的影子出现在凯尔-艾尔的视线里，她的翅膀抖动着，扑起微小的风。“他为我们重聚做了这么多，我们不应当保护他吗？倘若我们保护了每一个人类，却独独失去了布鲁斯，我是永远无法原谅自己的。”  
　　她低下头，伸出她的双手，也许是想把那双举得起庞然大物的纤手轻放她同伴的肩头，以示安慰。然而她的动作停住了，凯尔离开了她的视线，从她的手掌下面极快地消失了，溜走了。  
　　超人在空气中悬浮，他用他的方式踱着步。神殿里没有风，他的披风垂坠着轻轻飘动，忽然，他静止下来，挺起胸膛，并且高昂起头：“在我们被称作‘正义领主’的时候，你们都相信我的决定，我们做过很多超前于人类判断的事情。其中有一些，是违反了人类共识与世间律法的，但我们坚定一致，没有考虑过后退和自保。从那个时候开始，蝙蝠侠就已经不再与我们一同面对……从那个时候开始，我们便视他联盟的一个分支，默认他拥有在一定的范围内独断专行甚至站在联盟大多数人对立面的权力。是这个缘故，他方有能力为我们‘预约’下这一次的逃亡和胜利重聚。戴安娜、沙耶娜，我不认为，作为联盟成员，就一定要拥有超级能力，或者时刻以联盟意志为自我意志。我们不是紧捏成拳头的手指，而是分别有独立思想的个体。我们性格和能力的多样性曾使我们适当互补，共同战胜了一个又一个强敌。经历了这一年来，尤其是最近的一切，我越来越清晰地感觉到，布鲁斯作为人类的思想和弱点，恰恰是我们需要保有的宝贵底线。亲爱的朋友们，在你们最终决定前，请想一想，如果没有布鲁斯，联盟，我们，现在的处境又是怎样的……”  
　　——“我反对。”  
　　这个苍老的声音出现以前，在场的所有“正义联盟”成员都不曾设想过它会这样出现。毫不留情打断超人这番“空中演说”的老人，坐在海神的屋檐下，在靠近门廊的阶梯上。这个较远的方位，他长久的沉默让超能力拥有者们一时忽略了他的存在。现在，他们突然想起来，这里还有一个人尚未投出他的关键一票。  
　　超人闭上了嘴巴，他的表情有点尴尬。眼下众人的态度已经是二比二，大家都是方才意识到，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生——一个风烛残年的人类——他的意见才是决定性的。那些可以举起高山、推动地球的家伙们不得不停下来，听听这老人的发言。  
　　潘尼沃斯先生站起身来。他需要扶着大殿的柱子才能站起身，他的腿脚蹒跚，动作缓慢。他提着背包，往海皇的脚底下走。  
　　“帮我个忙，肯特先生。”他从包里拿出保温瓶，拧开盖子，指了指杯中的清水“是下午茶的钟点了。我们人类一旦上了年纪，就不情愿改变作息。”  
　　超人悬在空中迟疑，等到老人再度给他示意，才用视线加热起杯中的凉水来。阿尔弗雷德当着他的面，丢了一个茶包进去。  
　　“条件所限，”老人家说着，又掏出两个简易包装的糖块，捻起来晃了晃，“老实说这是个恶习，我的医生不提倡我继续这么做。他说我已经不是倚靠自然调节就能无视血糖的年纪了。”加热结束后，他把糖块放进保温瓶，向前走了几步，坐在波塞冬的脚上。  
　　“希望你的这位亲戚不介意。”他对神奇女侠说。  
　　“哦，不，当然不。”戴安娜的眼睛弯起来，嘴唇轻勾，这个笑容使她石刻似的脸部线条柔软多了，在偶尔投进来的阳光下，她的微笑充满了光彩。  
　　蝙蝠侠的老管家冲她点点头：“这话我得坐下说。或许是我的人类腿脚承载不了它的分量。你们看，肯特先生在不经意间又把自己放在了‘最重要的位置’上，这个责任大得让他快要不能喘气了——我是说，倘若他也需要喘口气的话——啊，老年人讲话就是有点儿啰嗦，你们得先习惯习惯。”  
　　他把保温瓶端起来，捏住棉线搅动茶包，顺带吹了吹瓶口的热气。  
　　“是我把水弄得太烫了，对不起。”超人喃喃道。  
　　“对泡茶来说恰到好处，你应当有点自信，超人。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头看向他。凯尔-艾尔飞得有些高，以至于人类老人需要很费力地抬头才能看见他的脸。氪星人思忖了几秒钟，满脸惭愧地降落在地，但是什么都没说。  
　　潘尼沃斯先生笑起来，他吹着热气，开始陈词。  
　　“我绝不可能投票将任何人‘逐出’所谓的‘正义联盟’。”他平静地开口道，“同样的，我也绝不可能投票将任何人留在这个‘正义的联盟’里。不仅是我，我本人，我的少爷，我们每一个高谭人，或美国人，或地球人，我们任何人类，都没有这个权力。因为我们只是人类而已！我们一点儿也不‘超级’。我们根本不‘正义’。我们在世俗与超越世俗间摇摆，在生物的低劣本能与接近神圣的崇高之间挣扎徘徊。我们不那么好，也没有那么坏，我们千百年来皆是如此，从今往后不可能变得更好，抑或是更坏。过去因我们的无知、错判、盲从与浅薄而造成的悲剧，未来还将不断发生。将来因我们的坚持、佑护、奉献与牺牲达至的荣耀，亦可能再度降临。而生而为人的我在此刻，只能期盼遥想，对那些事实却一无所知，无从了悟。我没有资格投票评判我的少爷，或决布鲁斯·韦恩的任何未来。我选择听之任之，选择毫无根据毫无理性地相信支持他直至死神将我带走，在此之前我将深堕于无法形容的痛苦之中，眼睁睁看着他从一个健康完整热力勃发的人，变成一个忧伤、残破、苦闷、衰颓的面具生物。但是，这些仍不能使我轻易扔出我的这宝贵一票，这是你们这些‘超级的’、‘类神的’、人性的家伙们赋予我的特殊权利。是的，我将使它物尽其用。在此时此地，我选择投票解散‘那个正义联盟’。”  
　　这句话果然引发了一下响亮的抽气声。戴安娜和沙耶娜愤愤瞪向绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特，老约翰满脸委屈，向姑娘们摊开了双手。几秒钟短暂的停顿后，大家意识到真正的始作俑者，三个超级英雄齐刷刷地瞪向了用自制力把自己硬生生钉在地面上的超人。  
　　凯尔也像约翰那样，摊开双手，耸了耸肩膀。他的脸如羞涩的人类般泛起了额外的血色。  
　　阿尔弗雷德笑一笑，继续说了下去：“我知道你们好奇我的理由。我的看法是，在经历了那么多翻覆之后，你们凭什么自诩为唯一的正义呢？你们要如何在人们的眼前和心里证明你们秉持的是正确之事呢？在当今地球上，你们无疑是最强大的，你们极端强大，你们的结盟使这种强大得以加倍，使你们的威慑力，你们对人类的威胁力，统统翻了几番。这个曾经使人们痛苦过的小团体依然存在某种盟约关系，依然互相约束，存在共同进退的团队规范，这本身就够让普通人类心中发寒的了。在过去的某段时间里，你们其实心知肚明，每个像我这样的人类抬头往天上看，有个长翅膀的东西一飞而过，他们最先想到的不是‘哦上帝啊，那是一只鸟还是飞机’，而是‘哦上帝，那不会是鹰女来了吧，我刚刚做了什么？！’——你瞧，多么不合逻辑，可是确实发生过，谁又会在意，强大的鹰女其实也是个性格可爱的长发女孩呢？”  
　　以娓娓絮语般的语速语调吐出此番言论的最后一个单词，这个年老的纯人类轻啜了一口保温瓶里的红茶。“现在温度正好。”他露出一丝惬意微笑，坐在海皇脚面，向四名超级英雄象征性地欠了欠身，“感谢你们听完老祖父的废话，先生们女士们。无论讨论的结果为何，我是真心期待你们考虑我的投票，考虑这样一种可能：一个没有‘正义联盟’的世界，只有偶尔伸出援手的‘超能力朋友’，没有‘结成共同利益团体的超能力者’。我只是提供了一种可能的思路，而且，我能担保，我的少爷一定不会直接赞成这种思路，他会说，阿尔弗雷德，你太幼稚了。三十多岁的人将会指控一个七十岁的老头犯了幼稚罪，你们早晚会看到这出好戏。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德的发言终于说完了，他心满意足地饮着茶。凯尔有些羡慕地看着他，倘若不考虑生物的差异性，阿尔弗雷德终究是比他要年长的。阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯提到的某些细节，凯尔-艾尔确实从未考虑过。  
　　于是年少者便在年长者面前深深地低下了头：“我说过，发起这投票是不明智的，譬如我，甚至还未曾找到自己在世界中的归属和位置……我们导致自己被排斥，是我们的行动逐渐加剧了人类异化我们的速度。现在比起这场投票的结果，我更想安静地听一听布鲁斯的意思……如果他能在这里就好了。”  
　　“他在这儿也不会对我们说实话。”约翰插言道，“我们都知道他那个人的。”  
　　“但是他在这儿。”戴安娜的声音，仿佛海面上的惊雷，笔直地劈坠下来，刹那间就砸出了裂缝。她用她那带着一点天然的庄严气质的声线宣布道，“蝙蝠侠一直都在这儿，在聆听这个会议。”  
　　她伸出一只手，指向海神的背脊遮挡住的水池：“在你们来之前，我接受了一项来自人类的意见。我把蝙蝠就放在这圣池内，就在海水下面。我事先设好了复原舱的唤醒时间。”  
　　她说：“刚才我们每一个人所说的每一个字，我想他都已经听见。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你不想知道我把布鲁斯藏在哪儿了吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

**ACT IX. Lacedaemonians 反对同盟**  
Scene 5.  
　　  
　　戴安娜明亮肃穆的声音回荡在空旷的大殿里，在平静无波的水面上。也许是凯尔-艾尔的错觉，他觉得它始终都在，久不散去，令他惶惶不安。  
　　“盛装”布鲁斯的小小海洋始终就在他举步可达的咫尺之间，而他竟一无所知。海水耗损了一部分声音能量，使他与高谭人的心跳之间产生一种微妙的距离感。蝙蝠被成功“封印”了，他就在他们的周围，非出自愿地旁听了这场讨论。  
　　“戴安娜！”鹰女轻声惊叫起来，“这太过分了……如果他在这里，至少要让我们能听到他的声音……”她的抱怨被巨大的水声打断，超人的身体在半空中划出一道抛物线，他一头扎进了水池里。  
　　凯尔的动作既快又猛，不管不顾，使得每一根石柱被溅上水滴，海神的背脊湿漉一片。阿尔弗雷德的身上也被溅上了少许海水。  
　　老管家扶着雕像的脚踝站起来，脸孔慢吞吞地转向了戴安娜：“至此我所关心的事情只有一样——那就是我的少爷，他的健康恢复得怎样？”  
　　“你知道那种枪伤的，那种近距离的穿透伤。”亚马逊公主回答，“人的皮肉从里到外都被搅烂了似的，出弹创口面积很大，即使痊愈，复原舱也无法完全消除那种程度的疤痕。枪弹真是残忍的人类造物。”  
　　那老人的身体摇晃了一下。“噢，这个嘛，布鲁斯少爷倒是不担心疤痕。他有很多疤痕。”他稳住身体，愈发站得笔挺，并微微抬高了下巴，态度倨傲地，用鼻腔闷哼道，“我没记错的话，昨天还是一个纪念日哩，是他胸口那刀伤的生日。瞧，他生意兴隆的时候，几乎每天都有一份生日快乐的大礼……”  
　　“这感觉真他妈太糟了，我可等不及了。”绿灯侠走近那水池，试图透过渐趋平静的清澈池水，看到池底的动静。他的嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地，脚尖趟过溢出的海水，踩在白色的砖石上，“让我来弄个抽水机怎样？管道一直通到海里去，我这儿的能量是足够的……”  
　　他的话音被液体沸腾般的声音打断。他们都看见海水被某种外力逆时针搅动，在水池当中形成一个漩涡。很难推测这漩涡形成的具体原因，仿佛超人是跳下去将池底砸了一个大洞，如今水皆是要漏空才作罢。  
　　“约翰！让开！”鹰女扑向绿灯，用一种斯图亚特先生不会喜欢的姿势，抄住他的腋下将他提起来。她才刚刚将同伴送出四五米，所有的池水就统统升高爆发了。  
　　那是真正的“爆发”，像如喷发的火山，所有的液体悉数冲向屋顶，有些直接从穹顶的开孔中穿出，在阳光下形成笔直如剑的尖峰。无数细白咸涩的水珠四溅飞坠，在海神的祭殿内展示威能，化作倾盆暴雨。超人凯尔就从那沸腾的海水中走出来——或飘浮出现，他的肩上扛着完好一只无损的胶囊复原舱，舱盖四周的太阳能吸收装置还在滴着水。  
　　“我不能在水底砸开舱盖，水太深，压力会弄伤他。”氪星人将复原舱放在海神的脚下，他跪下来，抚摸舱盖，在神灵脚下，那枚“胶囊”的面前，像个膜拜的姿势，有些可笑。  
　　舱盖的主体部分几乎是透明的，每个人都能看见布鲁斯，直视他的脸，他几乎完全裸露的身体。薄薄的、与皮肤同色的组织再生保护膜包裹着他，内里贯通的输液线根根分明，有些呈现淡淡的幽蓝，有些则因为针头被强力拔出体外，留滞了稀释后的静脉血，呈淡红色。布鲁斯·韦恩，这个脆弱的人类，被禁锢在小小的“外星胶囊”里，人人都看得出他正呼吸急促，拔掉呼吸装置后他呼出的浊气使面前的一小片透明玻璃都蒙上了白雾。他的双手箕张，死死抵在玻璃上面，表情愤怒极了，一副随时要从内里将这玻璃壳击破的样子。但是他怎么弄得破呢，这些透明的硅化物，不是寻常的地球产物。  
　　有一个瞬间沙耶娜和约翰不约而同在思考布鲁斯如此愤怒的缘由，究竟是他反对自己的人类肉体就这样被展示，还是反对自己的精神被昔日的盟友强制隔离？他们亦不约而同地感到一丝即将面对某种后果的紧张，因为凯尔已经把手放在舱盖的触屏上，按了下去。  
　　胶囊舱盖向一侧滑开，它收入舱盒时产生的细小噪声甚至可以说是优雅的，却让在场所有的人都感觉有些难以忍受了。舱盖彻底消失的刹那，里面躺的那人深喘了一口气，鼻音粗砺，每个人都听得清楚分明。  
　　沙耶娜把约翰送回潮湿的地面上。“你喘得让我心烦意乱。”她抱怨说，“真想让你自由落体。”  
　　她轻轻飘落在他身旁，约翰忍不住走了神，去偷看她的赤脚。那双白皙纤美的脚落在石砖上，淤积的海水一下漫过脚趾，它们湿润得闪闪发光。可能此时不恰当，但绿灯侠的嘴角不加掩饰地微微上扬。  
　　“布鲁斯，我拉你起来。”凯尔向躺着喘气的高谭人伸出一只手，被对方毫不客气地挥开。  
　　韦恩猛然坐起，气势汹汹不像个重伤初愈之人。他似若一只刚还魂的活跳尸，面色惨白，湿漉漉的额头上青筋兀起，手指扣紧了“棺材”的边沿，一看就是颇花了些力气忍耐，才没一刹那就跳起来。  
　　“你——”他转过头去，瞪着自己的管家，众人之中活过最多地球年的那位，“阿尔弗雷德——”他的牙齿咬合磨擦，发出了让超人很不自在的咯吱声。他咬牙切齿道：“你简直是——太幼稚了！”  
　　老管家的衣服已近湿透，他蹒跚着，趟着水靠过来。老人的脸色略略有些变化，但不明显。他耸耸肩，说：“你们瞧，我得说我早就跟你们说过了。”  
　　凯尔第二次伸出手去想拉他起来。布鲁斯躺得太久，从他双腿僵硬的姿态可以判断，他的腿大约是有点麻木了。客观上说，他需要人助力，使他至少可以不用再这么傻坐在“棺材匣子”里供人观瞻。可是就在这时候，神奇女侠抢先了一步，她挥开手臂，一道灿金色的光芒直奔那舱盒内的人而去。  
　　是真言之索！没有人来得及阻止戴安娜，或者说，大家都不明就里，不知道她意欲何为。直到她亲口宣布：  
　　“我们可以听听他的实话，凯尔！”她大声嚷道，“我们都从未听过蝙蝠侠的真言不是吗！”  
　　“不行！”凯尔咆哮起来。直到这一刻已过去了很久，他们之中，在这场劫难中存活下来的人也不能完全分析出超人在那一秒钟的想法。总之，在他这么咆哮的同时，真言之索已缠住了布鲁斯的手。可能在这一刹那，实为蝙蝠侠的那个男人确然是想要抗拒被它束缚和控制的，然而却功亏一篑。他没能像挥开超人的手掌那样成功的躲开绳索，他的双手被金色的套索紧紧缠绕在一起，使他顿成一个困惑又无助的，诚实的囚徒。  
　　紧接着，此地所有曾经凝聚为联盟后又并称过领主的人们，都被超人的举动惊呆了。他当着剩下几个人的面，一把从复原舱内抄起那高谭人，扭转身就飞出了这座波塞冬神殿。  
　　他抱着布鲁斯，紧抓着他——他俩在极短的一瞬间就完全超出了可被同伴追及的速度。没有了跑得最快的闪电侠，也没了可以远程读心的火星猎手，没有人能立刻就知道他们抵达的位置。超人带着蝙蝠侠落荒而逃，拒绝将内心坦露人前——后世如若有人为他们书写传记，或许可在此加上这样一笔。  
　　事实上，他们没飞多远，只是落在天堂岛与滕普洛岛之间的某个珊瑚礁上。凯尔抱着布鲁斯，搂着他的背，用他俩紧贴的胸膛，把他被真言之索捆缚的无奈秘密共同隐藏。他们最终落下来时，他还试图安慰这个已被神力所困的人类。“别担心，我马上就能帮你扯开它，谁都不会听到那些……”他说。  
　　然后他顿住了。布鲁斯被真言之索紧捆着的手已揪住了他制服上最醒目的那个“S”。他的脸——凑得很近，近到嘴唇都几乎贴上了凯尔的下巴。他额头上的浮汗一缕一缕地淌下来，有的落在睫毛上，重又凝结成了水滴。  
　　他的蓝色眼睛里蓄上了咸涩的水。只有浅浅一层，覆盖在微微泛红的角膜上，凯尔猜想这些并不是海水。  
　　“你还好吗，布鲁斯？”超人的手指攥住那金色的套索，“我不是……我这样做并不是想要拦阻你在大家面前说出任何实话……我只是……我认为这事必须发生在你自愿的前提下……”  
　　他面前的人类喷出了笑声。“哈，我情愿得很。”他保持着那种咸涩湿润的、沙砾般粗糙的诚实眼神上下打量着氪星人，从他的眉眼一直刮擦至肌肉结实的胸膛。“啊，”他轻笑道，“你飞得真快，我一直怀疑……你究竟能有多快？”  
　　他的语气让凯尔的肩膀抖了一下。“布鲁斯，我不在乎你对我说的每一句是否是诚实的话语——我不在乎这些有形的句子。原因我俩都懂，你不用对我诚实，因为你——你的实际比这种诚实要好得多。你比一个诚实的好人要更好，我知道……”  
　　“你想剥夺我说说心里话的权力吗，氪星控制狂？你之前都不让全人类说出心里话。当然啦，心里话不见得就是对的话，不见得是合适的话，不见得能导向好点儿的结果，这我都懂。”他用两根食指的第二个指节同时扣了扣整块蓝色中间色彩突兀的大个儿字母。凯尔无比尴尬地发现他根本扯不开捆着蝙蝠侠的套索。  
　　“你想说什么都可以。”超人用一种诚实而沮丧的口吻叹息道，“把使你愤怒的一切都在这里吼出来，你也许就能快活点儿了。戴安娜的主意不错，就这么让你发泄一下也好。冲我一个人来吧，布鲁斯，说说你对我的看法，对现在的这个我——什么都行，我洗耳恭听。”  
　　布鲁斯望着他，眨动着潮湿的睫毛。  
　　“唔……关于你嘛……”他的眉头抽动了两下，或许内心犹在抗拒着套索施加的诚实之力，最终他妥协了，输给了自远古起就存在于这个世界上的无解神力。凯尔看到他舒展了眉头，挑动眉毛，嘴角带笑。  
　　“你真……性感，你很辣，超级辣。我一直知道。瞧……盯着你看让我没法思考，我不想这么看着你，摸你……唉，你值得更好的东西，而我嘛……我得比那些坏种更坏。我没法思考了，克拉克。经历了这一切，现在我还能盯着你……这真好。我们的时间那么有限，每当这种时候，我只是想要你。我的克拉克……克拉克·肯特是上帝造物！是这么完美，这么好……可我却忍不住……想象凯尔-艾尔是凶狠的氪星生物，在有些方面比我更坏……我忍不住要想象你是超出我的想象，凯尔，你在某些令人期待的方面粗暴凶残，又快又狠。”  
　　没有什么预想中的怒吼，这个韦恩窃窃低语像在念咒。他的嘴唇开噏，两腿颤抖，要站不住。凯尔一把抓住他，双手托在他那圆润凸出的屁股上。那层保鲜膜似的保护物形似于无，他滚烫的外星手掌与这人类的肉体具有近乎完美的贴合度。  
　　“我不敢相信，布鲁斯……可我愿意相信……我很期待……”超人喃喃道，“这套索太可怕了。”  
　　韦恩贴住他，张开的嘴唇磁力惊人，“啪”的一下就吸附到他的氪星脖子上去了。  
　　他绝望地吮咬着那块钢铁，并且快活地嘟囔说：“我知道我们早就输得一塌糊涂，快要什么都不剩了……万事万物终将是那个样子……所以，趁着现在来爱我吧，氪星人。”

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　没人能够拒绝这样的邀请，于是凯尔-艾尔眼睁睁看着布鲁斯·韦恩在自己的面前跪了下来。  
　　有人要说这事意义非凡，因为蝙蝠侠在超人的面前跪下是一种不同寻常的事情。可是这一幕除却他们自己，终究再无人看见。  
　　他们被世界忘了，搁浅在大海中央的无名小岛上。沙滩粗砺，堆积着涨潮时留下的珊瑚与贝类的尸体。韦恩的双膝支撑在上面，他跪着，眼睛瞪得很大，十足神经质的绝望感笼罩着他，但他完全不可能挣扎。凯尔觉得，这双眼睛的主人恐怕已近乎疯狂，而自己亦无处逃亡，他只消看着布鲁斯的眼睛就会跟着他发疯了。  
　　氪星人弯下腰，去摸这个人类的脸。他说，“唉……布鲁斯，要我拿你怎么办才好呢？”  
　　然后与他分属异类的另个生物就撕开了包裹自己的茧。韦恩用被真言之索紧缚在身前的双手撕扯着身上的保护膜，那些薄膜破碎时他布满伤痕的肌肉弹跳而出，像是连他纯人类的气味都随着升腾四溢了。凯尔看见布鲁斯的手指，在锁骨处纠合，微曲又握紧，然后带着一种陡然失去了自抑的愠怒，一扯而下。可能是在复原舱里泡得久了，那手似若在雪中冻过，显得枯瘦青白，只有骨节微微泛点血色。布鲁斯拉扯着他那形似于无的遮羞物，脸上的表情尽是负隅顽抗的困苦。  
　　他的那双手吸住了超人的全副目光，金色长索绕着手腕，一圈又一圈，却还留坠下长长的一段，拖挂着，低悬在他的身体中央，当那薄膜破碎后，它仍微妙地阻挡了外星人侵略的视线——那绳头刚刚能落在沙子上面，随着布鲁斯身体的变化，它被推动，摇晃颤动起来。  
　　凯尔知道，他面前的这个人，完全无力与远古黄金时代残存的诸神之力抗衡。他的身体往他最不情愿应和的堕落中靠去了，他隔着制服，热情地舔舐讨好即将痛笞他的氪星鞭子，用他的脸颊去磨擦超人的腰部，用鼻尖去顶蹭。他的眼角湿润，嘴角也湿润，他撕咬着那些氪星纤维，喉咙里发出幼弱野兽才有的呜咽声。他的牙齿扯不碎这织物。  
　　凯尔低声笑了起来，虽然他猜想这件事后布鲁斯恐怕会更情愿把他弄死，但此刻的情形更教他无法拒绝。他褪下那些织物，助力那痛苦的凡人达成夙愿，“你是要这个吗……布鲁斯？”他吹了口气，空气中蕴藏的水滴便因此凝结化霜，变成细小的雪片落在高谭人的眼睛里和嘴唇上。  
　　布鲁斯仰望着他，用被迫捆在一起的双手握住他的恩赏：“是的，我想得要命。”他诚实地作答，在诚实之后，又发出一声沮丧的叹息，以祭奠他又一次抗争失利的败绩。接着他张开沾惹了冰霜的嘴唇，吞进这不断膨胀着的非人类的恶欲。  
　　他的唇是冷透的，冻得超人都开始战栗了。他抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊，摸弄他的头发，他能感觉到一个人类魔鬼的舌头，是蛇一样的细长灵活，又若猫科动物那样仿佛一个小小的刷子。布鲁斯细细地舔他，填过他能舍予的每一寸，然后迫不及待地深吞入喉。  
　　他的咽喉也像是带着无名的吸力。凯尔眯起眼睛，他想起旋转卷动的海水，平素里是明亮的蓝色，风暴中便是一色的墨蓝。韦恩的眼睛蓄着眼泪，就在他的视线内摇晃着。凯尔想布鲁斯的眼睛就像那积蓄着风暴的海水。  
　　“够了……够了。”他抓住布鲁斯的头发把他拉开，手指收拢，施力如捏着幼猫的咽喉，但在一个人类承受下来，这仍是足够诠释粗暴的体验。他的氪星鞭子弹出那两片因磨擦而嫣红的嘴唇，抽打在一个真正的人类英雄脸上。这就够讽刺了，凯尔想，他想他当不起这样的殊荣厚待。这一刻他忽然意识到尽管戴安娜未曾将那远古的苦刑加于他身，可他内心盘踞的那些真言，那些绝望和自弃，也并没有放过他的可能。  
　　他抓住布鲁斯，抓他的肩膀，俯下身，吻他的嘴唇。布鲁斯发着抖，声音一出口就变了调，可是快乐无比：“……看着你我就想得要命！”他在沙滩上扭动，抓住超人的手按在自己的欲望之源上面，哀求一样地蹭着。  
　　凯尔把他翻过来，轻轻捏掐他，一遍一遍地抚摸他赤裸的背。人类的体液把一个外星的手掌染得湿湿滑滑。凯尔发现，布鲁斯的内部也为他准备好了，当他伸手指去试探时，他只感觉到诚实的热度，他曾遭遇过的、来自人类身心本能的抵抗早已瓦解，这个外星的侵略者轻而易举就夺得了他曾反复征服过的旧时疆土，他曾拥有过的一切都好过记忆反馈。一个全然诚恳的、发情的身体，臣服在他的鞑伐下，在他一次次冲入尽头时还扭摆着索取更多。  
　　布鲁斯跪着，急迫放浪地摇动他的腰。他身体伏得很低，像是要连同灵魂的尴尬一同低进沙土里去。他被束缚的双手插进了沙里，捏碎许多珊瑚的陈尸。没人知道他做过这事，在这个已被人类遗忘过亿万年的小岛上，他的叫嚷着索求过的一切也终将被人类忽略、遗忘。他尖叫，尖叫些粗鄙的话，“超人，进来啊！……你——你那么烫！你的氪星家伙已快把我烫坏了！”他不住尖叫着，“求你！让我更疼！我想要你弄死我……可我又害怕……你让我害怕！弄死我吧凯尔，现在！我快要怕死啦！”  
　　他在这无法遏制的尖叫中死死放低了他的头颅，前额顶住手背，任骨节在眉心刮出道道淤痕。那套索将他的内心与他的意愿完全撕裂了，压榨着他最隐秘的欲念，要他坦诚出自己不可告人的痼疾，那就是——在那么多无法宣泄的夜晚，在他的意识深处，他无数次幻想过这个完全来自外星的生物一部分，如此这般地刺探、开垦、琢磨、扩张他无力抵抗的身体，作为一个他幻想过这种臣服，这种由内部开始的侵略、毁坏与改造，这种他单方面开始的，纯人类的淫行。他不愿承认、此刻又不得不诚实确认的是，这些——接近于同类之间那种叫做爱情的东西的——纯粹是性欲的东西，早已支配和浸蚀了他的一部分思想，支撑着他。此刻他已彻底理会到，正是这种爱欲凝结起的某种信任，支撑他独自面对了一次又一次……万事万物的改变、崩塌、以及消亡。  
　　而他能做的只有哀恳与尖叫而已，向一个即使拥有了人类之心，也永远没办法变成他同类的怪物出示他更多的脆弱，以换取更多的掠夺、占有与哀怜。  
　　在这时刻，布鲁斯·韦恩已完全失控了。他根本不能分神去思考这些纷繁杂念，可正是这些无法言述的真实，已全神占据充斥了他的内在，他甚至藏不住它们，要由着它们流泻出来。他埋在手上的脸被它们打湿了，它们从眼睛里来。他本人则认为，这是一个淫徒务必会流的眼泪，是他甘于屈服之后因快感太猛烈而流出的泪。他埋头在那里，一直快活地淫叫着，并且一直默默地哭，哭得简直要比他刚失去尚恩时更厉害。  
　　黄昏追上来了，占据了这方海面，潮水渐涨上来，整个沙滩都是潮湿的，谁会在乎这人类愈发潮湿的脸？这些泪水注定将湮灭在此，如这个小岛般不为人知。等这事过了，他会被解放出来，悄然归于他浓黑而安逸的谎言中去，他的软弱和苦楚绝不可能再被第二个人类发现。  
　　而非人类，那些超级的、唯一的、太阳般的东西，却始终倔强地，要落在他的掌控之外。一只手托住布鲁斯的头颅，扶上他沾满碎沙的前额。那个氪星人，强迫似的，把他的头抬起。一连串的吻落在他的耳后与脸颊。  
　　凯尔-艾尔深埋在他的身体里，与他连接着，暂停了那种搅乱了他的暴动。整个宇宙的时间似乎都要在这一秒停滞下来，但这无非又是个错觉罢了。  
　　“我知道你主意已定，布鲁斯……我知道我们就快要分离了。”氪星男人在他的耳边说了这么一句话，他把韦恩的脸贴在自己的嘴唇上，闭上眼睛，任凭眼泪落下。  
　　瞧吧，事实证明，氪星人的眼泪落在沙上，是不会变成星星或珍珠的。

 

Scene 7.  
　　  
　　他们并不是同时听到那种声音的，约翰·斯图亚特显然要稍晚些，而阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生几乎无法注意到这种来自水底的威胁。以他的年纪，五百呎外的声音都已超逾了他的能力范围。  
　　戴安娜应当是最先发觉的，甚至在沙耶娜有所耳闻之前，她就开始偷瞥海面了。后来约翰意识到，戴安娜应当是早有这个意识，一种朦胧的、却又无从反驳的直觉。她知道代价是什么。  
　　约翰·斯图亚特听到那声音的时候，天已将要黑了，漫天金黄。滕普洛与整片海域都陷落在白天与黑夜之间的夹缝里。约翰用绿灯能量把阿尔弗雷德从山顶神殿接至海滩，嘴里安慰着他说：“别担心，凯尔会把布鲁斯好好的送回来。”  
　　那时候阿尔弗雷德外衣刚刚干透，表情有点难得的沮丧：“我觉得这事是有点过分的。”  
　　“您指让布鲁斯说实话？”  
　　“不，我指在这一切之后这样对他。”绿灯能量凝结成了一个安全可靠的空心球，约翰现在看到一直保持着姿态的老人忽然真正颓唐起来，他放纵自己以舒适的姿势盘坐在能量球内。他  
　　这种姿势并未进一步耗费他的体力，但阿尔弗雷德喘着气，看起来是累极了。他粗喘着说道：“我本不希望这话最后是由我来挑明：我的少爷将你们这些被人类提防、抗拒着的‘危险分子’一个一个救出来，把自由和继续凌驾于人类之上的能力交还在你们手中，并不是出于全人类的利益考量，而是他认为你们做过那么多的好事，不应受如此苛待。而他自己，作为加害方族群的一员，和你们的所谓联盟中唯一的‘背叛者’，同时兼怀着加害者的罪疚与幸存者的执著。他不堪重负。或许有些人生而崇高，生来就是要做超级英雄或超级恶棍的，但布鲁斯不……他这一生本该是非常正直快活的，永远没有一个机会被穿古希腊黄金甲的美丽女士用金绳子捆起来，逼他吐尽隐私……”  
　　老人说到这里紧握起拳头，仿佛有什么痛苦的东西喧腾欲出，而他纵是克制已久也不得不向其妥协：“你们要知道什么呢？他对你们‘审判’他的看法？他为什么要背叛你们，帮助政府捕捉你们？他没有背叛你们，他只是在你们私刑审判更多人造成更大影响之前让你们刹了车。啊哈，他阻止你们变成自认为的上帝，然后他来承担与你们共谋的后果，结局不应当是这个样子！”  
　　他们抵达了沙滩，能量球自然消失，潘尼沃斯先生几乎是一下就跌坐在沙滩上，再也站不起来了。平生头一次，他在布鲁斯的朋友们面前，虚弱地坐着，抬手捂住自己的脸：“他已经做了所有他能做的，包括藏起他所有的秘密……”  
　　约翰伸出手，绿色的能量从戒指里闪现——仅仅是一闪而逝。在此时用超能力安慰阿尔弗雷德是不合适的，他转而选择向他靠过去。“潘尼沃斯先生……”他的双脚陷在沙子里，向蝙蝠侠的管家伸出了他的人类手掌。但他顿住，而且再也没有继续做完这个动作。他转过脸，望着海面，停滞了若干秒钟。然后他迅速收回手大声嚷道：“沙耶娜！你听到没有？海里好像有什么东西，离我们好像只有几海里了！”  
　　沙耶娜飘浮在浅海上方：“我刚才就注意到了，可惜凯尔这会儿不在这里，他听一下能确定那是什么东西。我觉得像是……潜艇？大型潜艇的引擎……”  
　　“那是亨利·杜卡的潜艇。”戴安娜的声音同潮声一样，平静又无情地响起来，“我所提出的一切要求皆是基于忍者大师的建议。在你们到来前，他已来天堂岛谒见过我。”  
　　亚马逊公主站在连绵的晚霞下，长空风起，吹曳着她的头发。她站在那里，眺望远海：“一年前我能够顺利离开美国，杜卡起了很重要的作用。我欠他一个人情。何况他的建议十分合理，我也认为投票和诚实是非常必要的。布鲁斯希望我们重聚，那他就应当首先做到诚实，值得充分信任，这件事就算能给他一个教训也好。我不认为这有什么不对。”  
　　约翰不需倚靠超能力就从沙滩上弹了起来。好在沙耶娜立刻冲她扑过去，把他按倒在沙滩上。  
　　“你做什么，约翰？凯尔和布鲁斯很快就会回来的，他们不会逃走丢下我们。”坦尼盖亚女孩又急又快地低声劝说道，“你要他们一回来就看到我们三个打成一团吗！”  
　　而老约翰，他在沙子上挣扎着，手脚划拉着，戒指上荧光大盛：“她怎么能去信任杜卡？杜卡是布鲁斯的宿敌之一，他是我们的敌人！”  
　　“现在没人不是我们的敌人了，约翰。全人类都是我们的敌人。如果我们还当自己是这个世界的一员的话……”像是她自己即将出口的某个词刺痛了她，她顿住，声音忽然低下去，变得伤心又柔和：“乔尼，”她又用起沃利最喜欢的那个称谓来了，她这样叫他，摇晃着宇宙2814区的守护者，“乔尼——你也说过那个词的，那个——‘极端分子’。乔尼，现在，在这个世界上，我们才是极端分子。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德在一旁抬起一只手，向举手投票似的姿势：“‘天使’说得没错。”  
　　戴安娜向他们走过来：“如果这就是你们的想法，那么我了解了。”她蹲下，蹲靠在绿灯和鹰女的近旁，“不会永远是长夜。即使在神话里……总有英雄可以改变这一切。相信我，只要我们努力，这一切会好起来的。”  
　　天色已晚，风越来越大了，把她的头发都吹上了他们的脸。他们看着戴安娜，在黄昏下，她望向黑暗，还是一副坚定模样，双颊焕发着容光。他们心里想，她是真的相信啊。戴安娜从未怀疑过，这使他们在无可奈何之下，又不得不钦佩和艳羡起她那种已然是盲目的自信来。  
　　这一刻他们蜷缩在沙滩上，在海风里，头碰着头。凯尔和布鲁斯回到滕普洛时看到的就是这一幕，如果不是凯尔的双耳能一字不落地收入他们方才的言语，他完全可以相信大家是如此相亲相爱，从未有过怨怼嫌隙。  
　　他把布鲁斯放下。金色的套索还缠绕在他手上，但保护膜已不见了，代之以考究的休闲长裤，以及一件披在肩上的保罗衬衫。  
　　凯尔像抱着一个软布娃娃似的抱着他，布鲁斯的神智还在，他瞪着眼睛，只是不动也不出声。他的头靠在凯尔胸口，脖子仿佛是橡皮糖做的，弯曲着，软塌塌没有半分力气。他们落在沙上，凯尔便把布鲁斯放下了。  
　　超人指着那套索说：“帮他拿掉这个，戴安娜。”  
　　“他还没有坦白，他甚至还没有坦白过尚恩到底是怎么死的。至少他得坦白点细节。”神奇女侠站起身来，交抱起双手，姿态强硬得不得了。  
　　“拿掉。他已经不是我们的人了。”凯尔心平气和地回答她，“他没必要跟我们事事坦白。”  
　　“投票的结果还没公布呢，凯尔。而且将布鲁斯强行赶出联盟不是我们的初衷……我们希望他不要继续参与往后的冒险，是因为我们爱他。我们都爱他，凯尔！”沙耶娜扇着翅膀挡在亚马逊公主的面前。  
　　布鲁斯抬起他那双被束缚的手简短示意了一下，要大家听他说话。“这是我的个人意愿。”他开口了，声音有些沙哑，但态度“就在刚才，在我的请求下，超人帮助我与杜卡取得了联系，二十分钟后他们派船来接我走，回人类世界去。再见了，超级英雄们，你们的游戏对我来说难度太大了。”  
　　他还被那套索绑着，他们都知道他没办法说谎，这些一定是实话。他们中确实有人在偷偷考虑这是否是布鲁斯·韦恩对他们所说的第一句完全诚实、不带欺骗的实话。它或许真的是……可是它实在是太伤人了。  
　　凯尔-艾尔托起这个人类被束缚的双手，他声音里的火焰眼看都快要结成实体喷出来了：“拿掉它！”  
　　戴安娜的表情像是受了极大的折辱，她伸手握住真言套索的一端，将它瞬间回收。在套索离开之后，韦恩嘴角紧绷肌肉明显松弛了下来。他的身体晃了几下没有，立刻为自己穿好衣服，做好遮掩，他是在夜晚的海风里独自摇晃着，蹒跚着，很不自然地迈动双腿，挪动着直至来到阿尔弗雷德的旁边。他视同那些超级的、非凡的、自信满满的生物并不存在。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，”他向坐在沙子里老人伸出一只手臂，“准备好跟我回家了吗？”  
　　“随时听从您的吩咐，布鲁斯少爷。”潘尼沃斯先生伸手抓住他的胳膊，而韦恩却完全使不上劲似的，反倒被这古稀老头儿一下就拽了个踉跄。  
　　他跪倒在地上，超人们也沉默着没有上前扶他，而是任凭一老一少两个毫无超级能力的纯人类互相搀扶着站直了身。他们互相帮手，整理起衣冠，双双安静地等待起即将到达的接引人。  
　　斯图亚特先生站起来，拍了拍腿。他轻手轻脚走到超人的身后：“嘿，能说说布鲁斯的保罗衫是哪儿来的吗？别告诉我你们刚才就拿着那层‘保鲜膜’飞去东海岸卖了个好价钱。”  
　　“……刷卡，莱纳德·卢克有很多张卡，布鲁斯喜欢帮他花钱。”凯尔面无表情地回答。  
　　“那是谁？”绿灯侠从来没接触过前总统的这个化名，可惜此情此景下凯尔却不愿对他解释。  
　　超人飘起来，飘过戴安娜和沙耶娜的身边：“即使不是出于布鲁斯的自愿，我们也得将他交给杜卡带走，你们知道吗？”他尖锐地笑了一声，继续说道，“你以为他只是来旁听我们的投票，接纳一个结果？你就让他放下窃听器？戴安娜，环太平洋的各大媒体都在待命，他们本就得了杜卡的情报，等着他把这个岛屿的具体坐标透露出来。他们要来实拍‘解救布鲁斯·韦恩’的经过，他们已准备好啤酒、灯箱和焰火，打算开一整晚的狂欢派对了。你们还记得前些天他们是怎么连续报道尚恩的死亡的吗？——‘正义领主内部火拼，火星猎人命丧基地’！你说，我们都还不知道尚恩死亡的细节，要布鲁斯对我们坦白这些细节，可是媒体已杜撰出这么多的版本……人们只会在这些版本中择一而信！还想要更多羞辱吗，女孩？当我带着布鲁斯飞过大洋时，你猜我听到了什么？我听到了这全部。他们要把我们污蔑成成他们臆想的样子，而我们现在是完全被动的。”  
　　“我们可以带他走！不必向他们低头！”鹰女愤怒地尖叫起来，“我们有能力保护我们的人——我们都在这里！谁能一次战胜我们全部呢？”  
　　“我不想被你们继续挟持了，天使小姐。”扣着扣子的韦恩扭过头来冲她笑了笑。他笑得连牙齿都露了出来，看上去十分开怀。  
　　有规律的冷风把他的一头短发吹得乱七八糟。他像所有在天真和无忧无虑中就轻易获胜了的蠢人那样，开怀大笑着说道：“再见，我的朋友。”  
　　此时他使用了这个世界上，如今只剩他还懂得的化石语言。凯尔他们都发现了，这话他是用火星语所述。


	13. Chapter 13

**ACT X. Cataclysm 大灾变**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　亨利·杜卡盘踞在长沙发上，在那款老式沙发的正中。描金的木质框架高度宜人，恰到好处地支撑着他的后脑。一份标注着明日时间的报纸打印样稿横在他的膝上。报纸头版以《高谭公报》最擅长的巨大黑体字放松头条标题，浓墨重彩地向全城欢呼着：  
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩归来！”  
　　此外那一整版皆是空白。这是未来的消息，这就是现实的预言毋庸置疑。到了明日此时，空白将由激动人心的实拍照片填满，这则消息将传遍全球，引发海啸般的震撼——从未有过这样一个孱弱的人类，单枪匹马从正义领主的铁掌中安然逃脱，毫发无损。而布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字所附带的特殊效应，即将把这个故事渲染得愈加澎湃鲜活。  
　　当然，这一切亨利·杜卡早都统统设想过。在很久前，在那些超级人类还飞在天际，为人们所仰望，团结、激越、高不可攀的时候，亨利·杜卡就构想过这个故事如今讲述到的这个部分。像人类最好的那些小说家一样，他务必要沉迷在故事里面，方能触摸到那些最好的、最动人的细节。那时他隐匿在山中，在地下，在漂泊浪迹的海船上。他在黑暗里藏着，黑暗生物的困苦他也曾亲身体尝。那时候他就设想过这故事的高潮环节，他设想过今晚和明日，这精妙绝伦的一幕，他知道必定要由最恰当的人选来出演。他想他不是主角，他是这个故事的缔造者。  
　　如所有传说的缔造者那样，他可以没有名字，他不需被人记忆。他的灵魂，他的意志，已穿插在整个故事里，构架牵连起所有的谜题。这样的缔造者，在古希腊塑造起宙斯这样的父神与君王，抢夺走腓尼基人的女儿，后世人用她传说中的名字命名了一片大陆。在耶路撒冷，他将木匠的儿子飨以醴汁膏油，推上神坛，进而钉上十字架，之后的一千年里，人们便为这片土地的宗教归属征战不休。这样的缔造者，让受英式教育的种植园主成为领军反叛英国人的英雄，令他缔造新的联邦模式，登上权力顶峰，再之后让他在家中大量失血而后死去。  
　　谁会在意写这种故事的人呢，即使他随时都在故事当中。人们能看到的、愿意看到的，都是超越了克服了所谓“人类”的东西。是超乎自身局限的创造，是纯粹丰盈的挥霍与救赎，是悬挂于深渊之上的坠落或穿越，是英雄史诗！是大地的意志。没有人找得出圣经的全部著作者和整理者，没人能将他们的名字一一供述罗列。没人能将亨利·杜卡的名字罗列，管他是神秘忍者，是哲学大师，是拉萨格尔，还是有名无名的一块石头。  
　　如今亨利·杜卡坐在韦恩庄园的起居室内，在三人座老沙发的正中休憩，闭着双眼养精蓄锐，捧定着将由布鲁斯·韦恩的脸孔写下去的史诗，坐等他来。  
　　午夜十二点，大厅里的老爷钟敲响起来。在童话里，这往往是一切魔法消亡的时刻，而与此同时，杜卡先生就听到了正门门轴转动的噪音。  
　　那不需要什么超能力就能分辨，这扇门已经使用了一百多年，他够老够疲惫了。那吱吱嘎嘎的摩擦音很快就消散在雨声中。太平洋中一片平静，可高谭自八点多就开始下雨了。这是好事，大部分蹲守在庄园周围的新闻记者都匆匆散去了，载着韦恩的劳斯莱斯车可以在黑夜和雨幕的掩护下畅行无阻。这座孤立在悬崖上的老山庄，就在这个雨夜里迎回了他的主人。  
　　从潜艇上就一直跟着高谭人的保镖们开了门，用不太客气的声调吩咐韦恩和他的老管家径直往前走，先到起居室去面见贵客。  
　　韦恩立刻表示了异议。“阿尔弗雷德可以不用跟去，”他说，“我淋了雨，觉得冷得厉害，能让阿尔弗雷德去煮点热茶来吗？如果你们不放心的话，就陪着他一同去吧。”  
　　老实说，他的声音沙哑，确实惹人同情。如此几番哀告之后，保镖们让步了，他们小声商量着，决定兵分两路，将这一老一少分头押解。杜卡先生静坐着——虽然他没有超人那么超级的听力，但仅是这样的距离，他亦可将这幢老房子里的声音尽收耳内。  
　　有两声惊响，一轻一重，像是有什么砸中了楼梯上的大理石刻边。而后便传来木质地板的呻吟。越来越近了……杜卡缓缓睁开眼睛，把头转向通往楼梯间的那扇装饰精巧的双开门。  
　　他曾经的不肖弟子湿漉漉地出现了。布鲁斯·韦恩整个裹在潮湿的人类遮羞物里，眼睛里写着点儿风尘倦怠，脸色则是浅浸雨水的潮红。他快步迈进这房间里，脚步噼噼啪啪，像行走在水上，充满鲜润的弹性，几乎是一下就蹦进这空旷的屋子里来。  
　　杜卡又把头转过去些，他看见韦恩站在门边，光着一双脚。他一路铺来的都是湿乎乎的脚印，一个半个地凑成两行。跟在他身后紧追的忍者学徒再无可忍，一见杜卡便脱口而出：“为了避记者，车没进车库，他从下了车后就不肯打伞！”  
　　杜卡盯着韦恩脚看了几秒钟——他的目光并没有转动，但韦恩明显不自在起来，他的脚趾蜷曲又伸直，如此两次。杜卡保持着他自己懒散的姿势，冲他的拥趸们点点头说：“唔，这不要紧，你们退下吧。”  
　　当那些体壮如牛的青年们诺诺退出时，他又忽然像是想起了什么似的，抬了抬自己的眉毛：“去厨房看着点儿，多陪陪那位‘魔术师的助手’。当我们都看着魔术师的时候，其实总是助手们在变魔术。”  
　　韦恩从鼻孔里挤出了笑声：“您多虑了，我的师尊。”在经历了漫长又颓丧的旅程之后，他的声音哑了，失却了嘲讽必备的尖利音调，反而带上了浓重的鼻音。他的头发在滴水，眼圈熬得通红，鼻尖也泛着血色，可奇特的是，他看起来精神尚佳，笑容也像是真的。  
　　他走向壁炉，靠在一侧。他要用炉钳打死我，杜卡想着。他的眼睛不得不跟着这个已痊愈的韦恩移动，直到他贴在墙上，肘子倚着砖块，摆出一个浪荡姿态。令他的导师失望的是，那个古老的铁艺炉钳不在此处了，在主人远游时恐怕有人顺手牵羊拿走了它。这个新发现让他颇觉尴尬：韦恩已经被挖空了，他做什么都没用了，且他哪儿都去不了——可他，亨利·杜卡，他是胜利者，他反倒还在提防。  
　　“没有什么旅行感想吗，布鲁斯？听说你刚从美丽的海岛回来。”杜卡吐字很慢。这可能是他们相识后他话说得最慢的一次，他一直看着，看着自己又走回他的瓮中来的这个“高谭珍稀物种”。不过数日之前他们还在血泊里针锋相对。布鲁斯面带湿乎乎的微笑，衬衫都贴在皮肉上了。他的胸膛依旧线条优美，肌肉的轮廓清晰可辨，杜卡记得他曾经折磨过这片肉体，那个改进过的电击器就放在他西服外套的左边口袋里。  
　　他同样看得出，在交错的棉质纤维下面，韦恩的乳头挺立着，形状出于寒冷或者惊惧的刺激，坚硬得一塌糊涂。  
　　布鲁斯站在那里轻轻喘气，仿佛只要这样，他那内外交困的精神就能随着水分一道蒸发逸去似的。“海岛……喔，我都不愿再提它了。现在我的所有念头就只剩下要来一杯茶——这事儿可少不得阿尔弗雷德帮忙。杜卡，你也一定要尝尝，然后你就会明白，‘魔术师的助手’究竟是如何变魔术的。”  
　　他未等杜卡发出邀请便向他走去，然后翻身坐在长沙发的一隅。他歪向扶手，泰然自若把雨水留在古木上。“‘布鲁斯·韦恩归来’——我喜欢这个标题，它应当成为我的正传之一。”他指了指那张半空白的报纸样本说道，“我知道你选中的记者已经在楼上等了。我不反感这事，但我需要我的专职造型师——阿尔弗雷德干不了这了，他现在已经老花了，领带都会挑错。我本来有一个五人团队专门干这个。给福克斯打电话，他会叫他们来。”  
　　杜卡望着他。距离没有了，韦恩潮湿的膝盖就倚靠在他的腿上。“你不想知道新闻的具体内容？”他问。  
　　“我知道会是个精彩的故事。”韦恩漫不经心地晃着两条腿，“我只关心一件事，在记者们摆弄我的身体以前，我点的餐能不能及时送到？我必须得来点热茶了，加一半的奶，加淡奶油，加炼乳，统统加上。别以为我不知道阿尔弗雷德糊弄我的秘方——但我就是煮不出他那个味儿。只是各人的手艺不同，我亲爱的师父，即使做同样的事情，也难得一样结果。”  
　　他还是半个字都没有提到那些超级人。  
　　杜卡斜睨着他，将那份应当是今夜主角的报刊打样折起，信手扔在茶几上，故意抽打出一声令人无法忽略的脆响，足以提亮两人的心神：“你还没吃饱吗，布鲁斯？你点的可是英雄大餐，我答应过自己，是务必要让你满足的。”  
　　“喔，是的，真是很大一份，简直过瘾极了……”这屋子的真正主人笑得浑身发抖，他抱着沙发扶手，倒成了无法塑形的一滩，“您就别操心了，我一个人就吃得完。”

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　超人走进房间的同一瞬间便将旅行包扔向墙壁。他的表情不善，因此绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特有一定的理由怀疑他掷出的旅行包会将房间的墙壁打穿。他用绿灯能量飞速造出一个巨型棒球手套接住那包，方才发现超人并没使多大的劲儿，这包原本充其量只会顺着墙角滑下。  
　　一种无法言说的尴尬抽打着老约翰的脸，他飘向超人，抓住氪星人的双肩拍了拍：“嘿，蓝眼睛，别这么无精打采。这是权宜之计，我们不可能回到纽约地下的临时基地去。你也看过那份最新的高谭公报——‘布鲁斯·韦恩归来’——这到底是谁取的标题！如果纯粹是为了博人眼球，那我得说，他们赢了！现在全球都在转载谈论那些照片……凯尔，你看到了的，那些当然是最新的照片。”  
　　“是的约翰，那些是最新的照片。”神奇女侠跟在他们后面推门进入，将新出版的几分报刊杂志扔在床铺上，“沙耶娜不愿意藏起翅膀，今晚她只能在房车里过夜了。说真的，伙计，你们为啥不同我一道回天堂岛去呢？至少美国政府拿我的岛没有法子。”  
　　“你不希望联合国通过决议直接把核弹丢上你的岛吧？如果他们能确认我们都在那个岛上，而且岛上还有很多像你这样的姑娘，他们是绝不会吝于送一枚‘大蛋糕’过去的。”超人沉闷地回答道。  
　　亚马逊公主歪着头想了几秒钟。“核弹……”他们听见她喃喃说，“核弹不能解决问题。”凯尔和约翰对视了一眼，一种邪念在他们的心里转来转去，那就是“我打赌神奇女侠根本不清楚一枚核弹就能把天堂岛整个轰进地狱……而且后续的影响才是最要命的。”介于那个岛在已近湮灭的神话世界中拥有特殊的地位，这绝对是他们眼下最不希望发生的事情之一。  
　　超人走到床边，把自己丢上去，弹簧举着他上下跳动了几下。他趴在酒店房间的床铺上抓起了戴安娜刚拿来的一本杂志。杂志的封面上，布鲁斯·韦恩穿着款式宽松的纯白色复古款亚麻薄衫，坐在椅子上拍照。他露着大半张脸孔，看得出，头发是刚刚修剪过，换了崭新发型，比之过往要洗练得多，这更衬出了他有些苍白的肤色，以及因为消瘦而稍显锐利的五官。在他精心设计的鬓角旁，耳垂上恰到好处地戴着一枚浅色蓝钻耳钉。  
　　没人知道他是为了遮掩在斯特里克岛被呆过的痕迹，超人这样心想着，然后他就看到一行小标题“左耳曾被植入芯片防止逃脱”——紧贴着的大标题则是“亿万富翁与泰坦们斗智。”  
　　他没看内文就把那本书丢下了床。绿灯捡起它翻了翻，惊叫起来：“我真不敢相信他们连他耳朵上那个疤都宣传开了。”他伸手摸了摸铜版纸上印的那枚耳钉，又捏了捏自己的耳朵，“效果挺不错……沙耶娜说过，可以戴一个遮一遮。其实这样的伤疤我也有一个。”于是他信手翻开一页，看到了一整版的珠宝广告，在瞥了一眼“韦恩同款蓝钻耳钉”的预估价之后，他也丢开了那本杂志。  
　　“简直是丧心病狂！但是，好吧，我承认我看见了经济复苏的表征，总是一桩好事。”银河第2814号管区的绿灯侠如是评价道。  
　　“你们完全没有意识到我的担忧变成了现实。”戴安娜拿起遥控器，打开了电视电源，“每个台都在循环播报跟布鲁斯有关的新闻，你们都说是亨利·杜卡在主使，那杜卡为什么不自己出来感受这种众人瞩目的荣光？他自己没得到半分利益，那这样做的好处究竟在哪里？现在布鲁斯·韦恩自己倒成了英雄，最可笑的是——”她换了几个台，终于找到了她想要的话题，“看这个，凯尔，蝙蝠侠涉嫌绑架虐待，刚才我在报亭听说，有布鲁斯·韦恩的验伤报告被部分公开，他自己承认系蝙蝠侠一人对他看守时行凶。这难道不是个笑话吗？他说他自己对自己行凶！这难道不是我一直强调的，我们必须摒弃的那类谎言吗？”  
　　凯尔-艾尔托起脑袋盯着电视看了一会儿。屏幕上，戴着墨镜的韦恩被态度强硬保安夹在中间走出韦恩大厦前的广场，支持他的人群高举着花束和纸牌，不断有扔向他的鲜花与糖果被保安挡住挥开。一只泰迪熊不知从什么方向砸了过来，击中一个保安的头。那是差不多五年前的超人纪念款，通体蓝色小熊胸口黄色的超人标志被人用红漆画上了一个狰狞的叉。  
　　保安气冲冲地拎起它，却被身后的韦恩伸手夺了过去。  
　　“是人类使他披上这制服的，而今的情况非他所愿。”那引得万人空巷的“幸存者”说着，捧起那沾满红漆的公仔，当众吻了吻它圆圆的耳朵。  
　　顿时，周遭的年轻人们得到了他们想要的东西，这场当众表演之中，自有某种先锋性质的玩意儿成功触动了他们的心弦。前排抢尽镜头的几个女孩手牵着手发出一连串的尖叫。她们的唾沫或者眼泪中有那么一滴甚至飙上了其中一架摄像机的镜头。  
　　“蝙蝠侠确实一直在虐待他……”绿灯指了指屏幕上的韦恩说道，“你们别都看着我呀，我说的也是客观事实。”  
　　“……这些说明不了什么问题，戴安娜。”凯尔叹了口气。他翻了个身，信手拖过一个枕头盖在脸上，“我们能上哪儿去？离开地球，到太空中去吗？我们还在世界之中，永远藏身海岛也无济于事，我们为何要藏起来？我们得站出来面对已经发生的所有事，哪怕是最糟糕的事。顺便，我得说现在脚下这点儿容身的空间也是刷布鲁斯给的那张卡才有的，你问问约翰，他知道怎么在纽约黑市上卖掉自己的外套，并且换回一台旧电脑吗？我们中没有人知道，没人关心过这些事。但布鲁斯知道，他一直都知道。”  
　　“你想证明什么，凯尔？离了他我们寸步难行？”戴安娜挪开超人脸上的枕头，一只手揪住了他的衬衫领口连续晃了好几下才放开。  
　　“……我们在各自熟悉的城市里还是比较容易混迹的，谁也不可能做到像布鲁斯那样面面俱到，因为——至少在过去，我们大家还一起时是这样：他考虑的总是最坏的情况。”斯图亚特先生耸了耸肩。  
　　神奇女侠跪坐在床垫上，双手捏住一包饼干按下去，充足了气的包装袋发出砰的一声，裂了个大大的口子。“不管怎么说，布鲁斯对我们大家都有所隐瞒，而且你，凯尔，是你打断他自证的机会。我只是打算问问他尚恩到底出了什么事，是你们不给我这个机会。”她抓出两块饼干扔进嘴里咀嚼起来，声音很大，显然是在抗议  
　　“饼干也是刷莱纳德·卢克的卡买的。”凯尔说，“那是布鲁斯给我的借记卡。”  
　　“等等！”戴安娜从床垫上揪住超人，硬把他拽了起来，“如果他出卖了我们会怎样？只要查这张卡的记录——”  
　　“别忘了我有超级听力，如果他这么做了，我早就听到了。这根本是不可能的事情。”凯尔抱住那枕头，又将要躺回去，可惜戴安娜却不肯松开揪住他领口的那只手。  
　　约翰关了电视，走上前来把他俩拉开：“说起来，上次他们在51区使用的那个装置确实会影响你的听力，记得吗？”  
　　凯尔跳下床，从三三两两落地的报纸与杂志上践踏过去：“过去你们有时候不信任布鲁斯，我是可以理解的……”他没能说下去，因为门铃响了起来，连续响个不停。  
　　超人做了个手势，于是房间里的其他两个“超级人”先后跳出了窗子。这里是28层的摩天大楼上，天也已经黑透了，没人会注意到他们跳出窗口的动作。  
　　“什么人？我已经睡了。”凯尔没靠近门镜，他站在原处，用X视线看了看。门外站着本楼层的服务生，端着一瓶盛装在褐色玻璃瓶里的葡萄酒。  
　　“您要的客房服务，先生。原谅我动作慢了点儿。”那个至多只有二十岁的大男孩一直低着头瞅着自己的脚。他的北部口音十分鲜明，一听就是奥古斯塔或那附近的人。  
　　凯尔眨了眨眼睛，摆出一副睡眼惺忪的表情。他又挠乱了头发，这才把插着链条的门拉开了一条缝。  
　　走廊里的红光把那个北部大男孩油光光的脸颊也照得通红发亮。他还是看着脚尖：“先生，您的酒到了。”  
　　超人露出了一个非常人类的温和微笑：“我没叫客房服务，孩子。你是不是弄错楼层了？”  
　　那男孩猛地抬起头来，彬彬有礼地露出犬齿送给凯尔一个压抑不住的笑容。“才没有呢，超人先生，这就是专为您一个人准备的。”他一抖手腕就掀翻了手中的酒瓶，暗绿色的液体喷溅出来，直扑超人的脸。  
　　氪星人对此再熟悉不过了：这是仅剩少量保存于“愚人船”之中——氪石溶液。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　“他们现在真正是众矢之的了，显然这非我所愿。”  
　　或许这句话才是重点，但杜卡直接推门而入的做派冲淡了它的特殊意味。他闯进去的时候他的弟子——布鲁斯·韦恩近乎全裸——正面红耳赤地——挂在更衣间的门框上面做着臂力方面的复健运动。他的浑身上下，仅只裹着一条浴巾，而且这条大毛巾可谓是摇摇欲坠，随时都有从固定处散开落地的可能。  
　　杜卡先生显然没有任何必要忧心自己的失礼行为，他站在门边，目不转睛地望着挂在门框上的韦恩，唇角的微笑带着明显的鉴赏意味。  
　　“悬挂的姿势十分适合你，能充分展现线条美。”这位豢养了许多“忍者”的阴谋大师说道，“我可以将你放在王座中，也情愿把你悬在城楼上。你的美感同时切合这两种构图，而这两种结局，我凑巧都有构思过。”  
　　韦恩没有回答他，他尴尬地吊在那儿，憋足了一口长气，绷紧双臂，以免愈加尴尬地摔落下来。汗珠密布他的脑袋，他的额头上闪亮一片。  
　　“怎么，不感兴趣吗，布鲁斯？”杜卡信手带起房门，径直向静止的人走去。布鲁斯的筋肉抽动着，说他可以自控，全不紧张，那必是谬言。他紧绷，且微微颤抖，亨利·杜卡此人的存在和移动，都能触动他的情绪变化。  
　　杜卡走向他，慢慢地向他探出手去。他的指尖碰着了韦恩丰富的汗水，它们还带着这副肉体的热度。“我不想再伤害你，布鲁斯，你是如此罕有，而今又只剩下薄薄的一层了。”这只手突然向下，悬吊者意识到这只手已抓住了他遮羞的毛巾。  
　　“你应该听说过联邦政府的监控预案：将大量摄录设备与联邦公民资料联网，以筛除极端分子。事实上你应当也知悉，在前总统卢瑟的敦促下，他们早已经那么做了，而且’超级人’们也在监控范围之内。卢瑟死后，这项庞大的预案仍有富裕资金推动，只是领主监控下的世界不需要更多摄像头。人们遗忘了那些主机与摄录设备，当然，你我都不属于擅长遗忘的‘普通人’，两个钟头前，我得到一个荒谬的情报，它说，是你的投资将这个预案相关的设备暂时保留了下来，转给若干通信核心实验室维护。然后，四个钟头以前，他们不负众望，为你找到了超人。他们找到他在纽约一家假日酒店投宿，用的是‘莱纳德·卢克’的借记卡，你近来的常用化名之一，对么？”  
　　杜卡粗壮的手指伸进了毛巾与肉体之间的缝隙，向下一拨。那片纯棉织物落地的声音近似于无。他近而张开手掌——十分精准地按在韦恩的双腿之间。他面不改色，像握住的只是一团随时可以捏成齑粉的死物。然后他的脸，凑近了韦恩的脸。  
　　“为什么是FBI先找到他们？谁给他们下的命令……是你通知的FBI？你怎么做到的？他们怎会为你做事？你到底在打什么主意？——不过，影子联盟监听了FBI的通信，了解到他们的行动，因此先到一步，为你的氪星小王子准备了分量充足的红太阳灯与氪石溶液。瞭望塔里还有库存，我的孩子，这是我们共同发现的宝藏。现在超人已经完蛋了，都是拜你所赐。”  
　　韦恩的手指再也捏不住那木框，他松开手，整个人都摔下来。杜卡因此不得不伸手揽住了他。或许是阴谋家难以在阴谋中敞开怀抱紧拥另一个阴谋家的缘故，杜卡顺手就将他甩上了一旁的大床。他自己则站在床边，掏出一块手帕，慢条斯理地擦了擦手指间沾上的热汗。  
　　“超人没有死，你在撒谎！”韦恩一丝不挂地在那床上翻了个身，抬起一只手，撑住自己的头颅，喘了十几秒钟，才说出下一句话：“但你会来问我，说明有什么使你生气了，我亲爱的师尊……我嘛，我希望那与超人无关。毕竟他是那么强大，那么可怕。倘若他真的决意与我们为敌，想象一下……喔——砰！”他抬起垂在身侧的另一只手，有些夸张地挥动了一下。  
　　杜卡静立在他的对面，打量着他，饶有兴味，活像是头一次看见他的身体似的“你竟没有负罪感吗，布鲁斯？这是我没法儿想象的事。明明是你打开潘多拉的盒子，把灾厄释放出来的。”  
　　他曾经的学徒撑着床垫坐起来，盘坐着，入定一样的姿势。韦恩把双手放在两边膝盖上，歪了歪头。“我是那个第二次打开盒子的人。”  
　　他闭上眼睛，又张开眼睛，曾经填满他的那种殉道者一般的狂热重现眼底，他歪着头，瞥了瞥杜卡的脸。“我憎恨你，我将不惜一切打败你，我的导师，我的师尊，尽管我依然不能知晓你那被灾厄蒙蔽的脑子里到底正在计划些什么，但我会挫败它，我会让你血本无归。”他这样说着话的时候，脸上紧绷的那些肉都垂落了，祥和平静的衰老如圣光般笼罩着他，他所有的皱纹与伤痕此刻都清晰可辨，他也毫不在意，根本不打算去掩藏它们。他坦荡地坐着，任凭人类的脆弱一览无遗，“必要的时候我会与你同归于尽。”  
　　这些是奇异的宣言，因为他根本没有丝毫的筹码，他没有一星半点的胜算。杜卡眯起了眼睛：“这是激将法。你想要迫我立刻杀死你？你不甘心做某种傀儡，或者禁脔？我能理解，布鲁斯，你那种英雄主义的自尊——”  
　　“这是正式挑战，杜卡。”韦恩摇了摇头，“我是瓦解过正义领主的人，可你呢？你只是个计划狂，你从未真正赢过我。”  
　　“因为我们手中所握的东西是不对等，我不屑于你的挑战。”杜卡弯下腰，双手撑在床上，他们四目相对，眼神中交换的怒火几乎都能够一下焚毁整座庄园。那老阴谋家抬手抓住了挑战者的下巴：“你还是不明白，我的孩子，如今你所做的一切都只是在徒添纷扰，你还是学不会服从的快乐。但我会让你弄懂的。”  
　　他们保持着这个姿势停了几分钟，杜卡的手指在韦恩的脸上留下了清晰的痕迹。手指松开后，他左右拨弄韦恩的脸，检查着那些指痕：“一会儿我拿些冰块来，给你冷敷一下。会消除的，天亮后你还要开新闻发布会。”  
　　韦恩又变得乖顺了，安安静静地由着他查看。杜卡亲自捡起那团毛巾扔给他：“从你喘气的声音，我能感觉到你体力不支。早点睡难道不会更健康吗？你太累了，布鲁斯。”  
　　他离开时关门的动作可谓是温柔的，仿佛这间卧室里正藏着一个熟睡的孩子。布鲁斯·韦恩从床上跳下，扔开毛巾套上睡衣。他挪了两步，猛力拉开了更衣间的门。  
　　一个中年男人挤在排列整齐的保罗衫与长裤之间，为防碰着那些按颜色渐变摆放的的休闲皮鞋，不得不踮着脚尖。他的背贴在衣服上，自己的西装外套则抱在怀里面。他的领带有些凌乱，冷汗把每一根头发都打湿了。布鲁斯看也不看他，就开开心心地跳回他的床上去了。  
　　“嘿，先生，”那亿万身家的冒险家的压低了嗓门招呼道，“上回听说您已经高升了，我真的好怕再也见不着您了呢——不过一想到您还有几盘藏满回忆的录像带留在我投资的实验室里，我就又忍不住开心起来。”  
　　那中年人走出塞满衣物的小隔间，正了正自己的领带。他抬起头，额头上的汗聚成水珠噼里啪啦地掉下来。在这个故事刚开始时，这人就已占据视线，露过几面。他供职FBI超能力者犯罪调查科，因为51区的行动失败，未能升职，且面临左迁。他目前还是，身居主任之职。他是埃里克·莱基特。  
　　曾被他亲自废黜囚禁过的高谭骑士盘踞在自己的卧榻上，此时形容闲适地望着他：“别担心，这个班的每一个保镖现在都有把柄抓在我的手里，他们不会把你的事供出去。我们刚才说到哪儿了？……啊，录像。当初我离开高谭时，从警察那里得到消息，知道我走的那晚，庄园里死了一个FBI探员。既然蝙蝠侠没有杀害可怜的约叔华，那必定就是庄园中其他人干的了。你大概以为我消除了FBI主机上所有的录像记录，自己也不必多此一举，只要将事情安在蝙蝠侠身上就完事儿了？很遗憾，我只消除了我走之前的记录。我很快就拿到了我走后那几个钟头的记录。主任先生，你大概不希望我把这些记录公诸于众吧——现下公众可是相当喜欢听我说出来的话呢！”  
　　莱基特垂着头，只是不停地流汗。“我已经在替你做事了，蝙蝠。”他喃喃道，“你是纯种魔鬼，我早就知道。相较于你而言，杜卡的行为有逻辑得多了。”  
　　“哦……也许吧。”那个身体里仍然住着蝙蝠的男人摇了摇头，“我现在就可以叫他回来，由你重新审视判断一下。”  
　　“还是免了。”莱基特先生抹了两把头发，他整洁的面貌正在一点一滴地恢复，“说你的新要求吧，我不想在此地逗留太久。杜卡过于自负了，否则他早就该发现你的这些暗道了。”  
　　韦恩没有立刻说话。他沉吟了几秒钟。“他都知道，”最后，他这样说，“所以他毫不在乎。这是他可怕的地方，因为他允许我们有这些小动作，他允许我们有人类范围内的突变，种种易于揣测的不受控制。换言之，可能他早就意识到你在我这里，也早就猜到我要你做我与超人的联络人。但他只是立刻切断了这种联络的可能，却没有要你我的命。他放任我们继续，因为我们的这些不可控，恰恰是他所一力控制的最终计划中的一环。”  
　　“我不明白，我也不想明白。”莱基特说，“我只想知道这些破事结束后，我还能回到正常的生活中去吗？”  
　　这座悬崖山庄的主人便大笑起来。这是实在无法忍耐的爆笑，他不得不趴在床上，把笑声埋进厚厚的床垫里，才能稍稍掩饰。  
　　“恕我直言——你正常过吗？莱基特先生！”这个韦恩氏孤儿大笑道，“你克扣、贪污、徇私、谋杀、滥用职权、虐待下属、私刑拷打、意图强奸……你的每一桩犯罪都有不止一人可以佐证，有无数物证。你跟我讨论正常……照我看，我们完全可以把这个话题留到你找着超人他们，递上我的小纸条之后——好戏总是要放在最后的，你说呢？”


	14. Chapter 14

**ACT X. Cataclysm 大灾变**  
Scene 4.  
　　  
　　过了很多年之后，各种媒体资料上，那天早晨的那场新闻发布会依然有据可循。很多学者强调，要将这部分细节与整个事件一并讨论。他们认为韦恩只是一个傀儡，是推举出的象征。事情恶化，他难辞其咎。他们反复地查看那段录像，直至电脑发热，碟片消磁，方才意犹未尽，下笔万言，写出无数反驳主流思路的学术文章。在那些论文之中，无一例外都要提到那场特殊的新闻集会，持质疑态度者普遍认为，那真正是改变了布鲁斯·韦恩此人一生定论的一个拐点。他的公众形象自此变化了，那种充满娱乐气息的无忧无虑被他幕后的宣传团队成功摒弃——或许他更换了一批专精此项的高超雇员。  
　　他们都津津乐道，发布会在韦恩大厦的顶层召开，布鲁斯·韦恩曾将此地作为专门招待权贵名流的派对场所，往常此地，总是流光溢彩，塞满了不合时宜的洛可可式装饰物。但那一天，这些东西都不见了，场地重塑得极有特色：他们把那里搬空了，只剩下一片苍白，所有的桌椅楼梯，皆是轻金属原色支撑的透明玻璃。记者们涌入的时候，韦恩坐在他那“云端的玻璃城堡”中，在落地的大窗旁。坐一张透明、轻巧的椅子，双腿叠置，十指交握的双手放在膝头。  
　　彼时他看着窗外，无人知悉他究竟是在仰望天空，还是俯视大地。他在透明之中，看去再无秘密。有的人光顾着拍摄他的西装，“那绝对是阿玛尼的手工定制！”——他们失礼地叫嚷。深灰的颜色在整体的色调下显得沉稳庄重，纵行的细密条纹将韦恩的身形修得瘦削，他往昔惹人诟病的那种运动员般的肌肉群被藏得森严，他的领带，是精心安排，交织的银色与浅蓝紫色自上而下，形成一种微妙的渐变，有效地点缀了他周遭铺天盖地的单一色彩。  
　　韦恩看上去老多了，虽然头发没有比他之前更白些，皱纹也没见增多，但是那种独属于浪荡子的快活面具，不知为何，突然从他的脸上剥离而去。可能是那些逃亡中的“超级人”施与的折磨真正威胁到了他的心神，他不再像是“那个布鲁西”了。而今，人们看着他的脸，再难给他打上巴比伦式的烙印。他们进去时，韦恩的眼睛里仍装着高耸入云的尖塔，但当他转过脸，他们都纷纷觉得，那尖塔必是某种苍凉的纪念，或者墓碑。即使那就是巴比伦，也应当是崩毁后的巴比伦之墙。  
　　“你是来回答我们问题的，韦恩先生！”有人提前嚷道，“现在你拥有了极高的声望，恕我直言，这都是因为你能从那些毁灭了我们世界的超能力恐怖分子手中脱险。在这个过程中，全人类都为你尽了力，我们时报全程报道了整个事件，包括51区的领主内讧真相。我申请了一个礼拜，花费我们一年的预算，到这里来，只是想问你一个问题：你接触过他们最险恶的一面，你最有发言权——我们人类能最终战胜他们，让世界恢复原样吗？”  
　　韦恩转过脸来。有工作人员立刻上前提醒他发布会还没有开始，他可以不必作答。但是他摇了摇头，示意对方为他拿一个话筒。  
　　他没有戴炫耀韦恩科技的新型扩音耳麦，用的是传统的扩音设备，这确实让他看起来老成持重多了。他接过一个白色的麦克风，放在唇下：“我必须回答你的问题，因为经历过这一切，我很清楚有一些言语如果现在不说，可能再无机会。对于你的问题，我只能回答一个字：不。我们这些人类，即使同心合力，也永远不可能使世界回到正义领主出现前的样子。但或许我们能将它变成更好的样子。至于战胜领主，我不清楚你所述的‘战胜’究竟要用怎样的标准来衡量？是杀死他们吗？剥夺生命，像如两三年前他们杀死那些他们认定的人类独裁者和恶人一样？还是囚禁驱逐他们，就像一年前联邦政府所做的？有谁知道具体实施的细节，有谁能准确地推知那些细枝末节会对他们以及我们的世界产生多大的影响？既然我们打算全然复制他们的‘战胜法’，却又在能力、力量、思维上无法追及他们的高度，那么我们人类优于他们的部分，究竟是什么呢？”  
　　他将话筒交还给之前企图制止他回话的那个人——那个，对亨利·杜卡的理论心怀热望的青年。那人弯下腰冲他耳语，请他挪步至会场中央。并且他说：“请宽恕我一再的无礼，韦恩先生……我从很久之前就应当好好听你说话的。你说得很好，我很受教，谢谢。”  
　　韦恩伸出手去握他的手，他注意到那个青年人是真的眼眶通红了。他轻拍此人的肩膀，小声说：“我需要看一下到会的记者名单。放在桌上不要拿走它，我回答问题时可以顺便瞟上一眼，打打腹稿。这应该不要紧的，对么？说实话来了这么多人，我有些紧张。”  
　　这份他所要求的名单，被技巧地放在他的视线以内，因为表格不止一页，那名热血沸腾的青年助手甚至贴心地亲手帮他写好编号，呈扇形摊开摆放。韦恩答记者问时，他的手肘刚刚能触及纸张的边缘。后来有人怀疑他照本宣科，截下高清图片研究，方才无意间揭露了这个细节。  
　　当是时，有人谈及十个钟头以前的那场袭击。据说超人、神奇女侠与绿灯侠现身纽约，亲手毁坏了假日酒店的一个楼层。也有人表示异议，说超人显然才是受袭者，分明有网友上传的照片佐证：“他沾了满脸的氪石，他满脸都发绿。照片在这里，在我手机里就有，过了半个钟头，它就被删光了。但我相信，全球有几万人都看到了，或许有几十万人都看到了！领主时代所有的氪石不是都被销毁了吗？他们囚禁你的时候有否提过这事，韦恩先生？”  
　　韦恩抬起一只手，几乎要啃起自己的手指，最后还是放下了。“没有，没人提过这事。”他说，“但是如大家都知道的——我也无意隐瞒，我旗下的科技公司曾与蝙蝠侠之间有长期合作关系，作为知情人我有不可推卸的责任。因此，我知道正义联盟时期蝙蝠侠处一直有少量氪石存储。作为他们之中唯一的人类，蝙蝠侠一直都在预防他们对人类有所不利。正义联盟改称正义领主后，超人立刻要求蝙蝠侠交出所有的氪石，没人知道那些氪石的去向，以及超人当初出于何种考虑，为什么没有立即销毁它们。我公司的记录表明，这些氪石是被直接交付给了‘瞭望塔’运输船的外包公司。”  
　　这个答案使大厅内一片死寂。每个人都在忙于记录、查找、揣摩。韦恩终于如愿以偿地把自己的右手拇指塞进了牙缝。他啃着自己的指甲，忧心忡忡。而远在云端往下，许多观看直播的人正在为他这忏悔般的诚实击节鼓掌。有不止一个宗教团体唱起了圣歌，为这个浪子的灵魂大开方便之门。他们大多认定，高谭人韦恩先生必然是在困苦之中受到了神的指引。当然喽，得是他们自己各自认证过的神明。  
　　一个女子的声音打断了这份寂静。“来说说那些受苦的人吧！”她语气尖锐，“先生，我们曾经见过不止一面，还记得吗？我姓莱恩，露易丝·莱恩！我来自大都会的星球日报！我争取到这个提问，不是为了我们的报纸，我是为了一个人——”  
　　韦恩再度放下手指。他瞪着这个突然站起身来的女人。莱恩小姐，她穿着杏色的西装套裙，头发剪短了，用一个大大的黑发夹卡住，显得她的脸格外白皙窄小，像个女高中生。她用手推开递向她的话筒，以自己嗓音的极限发问。  
　　“我是为了我的同事，他的名字曾经也有很多人知晓。他叫克拉克·肯特！他是本报的新闻记者与时评撰稿人！”她激昂地高叫着，举起一张戴眼镜的男人的照片，一看就是从众人合拍中抠出的模糊影像，“三年前他因撰写抨击正义领主的文章被逮捕，至今音讯全无！韦恩先生，我知道这个请求非常过分，但我希望你能帮我们查到克拉克的下落！他还有一个母亲在堪萨斯的农场身背厚贷孤独度日，你一定能帮助他们！我们试了各种方法，就是查不到他被押解去了何处……你不是‘我们’，先生！我拜托你！”  
　　与那照片直视的同时，韦恩触了电一般向椅背猛然靠去。他的双手按在桌台上，嘴唇抖动了两下，但没有吐出丝毫巧言妙语。他僵坐着，助手们注意到他的双脚都死死扣在地面上，不自然地来回摩擦。他们已经在考虑牵引他离开众人视线，先稍事休息以免这突发的情况影响到后续的问答。就在这时，韦恩开始发话——  
　　“我记得他！”他也站了起来，不能自控一般，“是克拉克……克拉克·肯特。我记得肯特先生。他采访过我，跟您一起，我的好小姐，我记得你们。我答应你，我会尽力找他回来。事实上，你可能不相信，肯特先生跟我有很深的私交，我也很想找到他。每当我意识到他不见了……”  
　　就在这一刻，一个戴墨镜的强壮保镖绕过他身后布置好的巨幅显示屏，过来拍他的肩膀。“师父要你先休息一下。”那人靠近他说。周遭没有人抬头观看，工作人员与占据第一排的媒体来客都是杜卡的心腹，他们训练有素。  
　　韦恩乖乖闭了嘴，由主持人出面发布了他情绪不稳需要暂停的讯息。他被那一身黑衣的保镖抓住手腕，半是牵引半是强迫地拽进了大厅一侧的准备间。  
　　那人却没有立刻亮出“师父”的什么最新命令或箴言。他比亨利·杜卡手下所有敢以理想的名义痛下狠手的主义病患者们都要凶恶得多，他拎起韦恩的西装后领就如拎起一只雏鸟的脖子那么轻松。他拎起这炙手可热的亿万美元英雄，直接扔进一个更衣隔间，自己也挤进去，反手就将小门紧锁。  
　　然后他卡住韦恩的脖子，按住他就像只按住一件阿玛尼西装的空壳儿，简直不费吹灰之力。他卡住那脖子把韦恩按上隔间板壁，扯开他的衣领，一口啜住他的锁骨。  
　　韦恩抬起腿，本打算要给他一点能带进棺材里的教训，这时却生生停住。他一伸手拽下那人的墨镜，恰逢那人松了口抬起眼睛。  
　　那人有一双不属于地球的蓝色瞳仁，颜色清澈，彷如水晶。他自下而上望着韦恩突然凌乱了的表情，充溢的情感全在那对水晶圆球里翻腾，几乎就要冲撞而出。  
　　那个——超人——望着没了面具的蝙蝠侠，笑了。  
　　“你想找我，我就来了。”他笑道，“克拉克·肯特向布鲁斯·韦恩问好。”

 

Scene 5.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯猛吸了一口气。  
　　虽然他整个人僵持不动，但他的心跳，几乎不需要任何超级的听力就能分辨。他的心脏搏动犹如擂鼓，在小小的隔间里腾跃不休。短短的几秒钟，或许有无数心思正在那颗人类之心里奔流转动，他脸上的表情也因此流露出一丝纠结。但是最后，几秒钟后，布鲁斯·韦恩，他什么都没有说，他张开双臂环住眼前人的肩背，还给他一个充满力量的拥抱。  
　　“克拉克！”他喃喃道，“克拉克！”他把头颅埋在这人的颈窝里，用鼻尖磨蹭粗糙的织物表面，像个不够智慧的动物似的喘着气。  
　　“那些氪石溶液并不稳定，一旦离开适宜保存环境后就会开始变质……”他的眼前人忙不迭地向他解释，“你看，我没事。戴安娜有些生气，不过我已经安抚过她了。”  
　　布鲁斯又吸了口气。这口独属于高谭的浑浊空气，使他获得足够力量松开双手。他把背脊尽可能地贴在板壁上。现在他俩之间，总算又保持住了一定的“理智的距离”。  
　　“你这样做不明智，我们是达成过协议的。你会善用你的自由，而我有未完成的事情，必须回到这里。”一瞬间出窍的韦恩先生回到了这个躯壳里，高谭人瞥着更衣间一侧的镜子抹了抹头发。  
　　他眼前那个人类形象的生物迟疑着，贴靠着更衣间的窄门，像是担心自己会一时情绪不稳，毁坏什么东西似的，他保持自己的手脚空悬，什么具体的物件都触碰不到。“布鲁斯，这几天我考虑过了，我和约翰、沙耶娜、戴安娜，我们都商量过了，不能再让眼下的情况继续下去了。”他空悬的双手攥紧了，捏碎的都是透明无形的空气，“杜卡要把你打造成一个人类的英雄，围绕你他安排了一切，他推着布鲁斯·韦恩一路往上，成为一种象征，他要把你同蝙蝠侠彻底割裂开来。他要把你同我们的联盟彻底分开。他强化你的英雄形象，就是恶化我们这些‘异端’同人类之间的矛盾，他故意加剧我们的这种异化，最终，他会驱策你来与我们为敌。无论是谁胜利，终将是他获益——固然，我确实想不到他的最终目的是什么。”  
　　听到这里，布鲁斯喷出了一丝笑声来。“对啊，”他笑道，“他还安排我明天接受总统的嘉奖，就是之前‘打败’过‘你们’的那个副总统先生。我是联邦英雄了，克拉克。”  
　　超人在他的对面紧握双拳。或者说，尽管韦恩对面的那个人型生物是飘浮的，但他的苦恼和他的动作，都极为人类，几乎未带上任何可供人联想起异类的特征。凯尔-艾尔蜷缩不属于他自己，也不属于克拉克·肯特的装扮内，但是看上去十分平常，仿佛全无攻击力似的。他迟疑了一会儿，松开一只拳头，手指在韦恩锁骨残留的吮痕上抚过。  
　　“……告诉我这一切是你情愿做的。”他说，“事到如今是很荒谬，但我却觉得你应当得到这一枚英雄勋章。在你是蝙蝠侠的时候，为你授勋可能颇为欠妥，因为那时你惯常以暴制暴，施行法上之法。但就你战胜了我们这件事而言，你应当被嘉奖。这不是讽刺，布鲁斯，你能听得出。是你战胜了我们，不是亨利·杜卡，不是任何人。你应当被奉为英雄，因为你本来就是个英雄。”  
　　他结束了陈述，便闭上嘴巴。他再度靠近，带着近乎腼腆的小心。单纯的愠怒与伤感交错闪现，占据了韦恩那脆弱的人类的脸。他没有反驳，没有争辩，他没时间争辩。克拉克在一秒钟内飘近又飘离，他们嘴唇在一秒钟内轻轻地碰了一碰。  
　　“我要向你投降。”他那被人类养大的超人在飘浮中说道，“我会说服大家向你投降。超能力者们向一个人类英雄投降，这有一种特殊意味，人们会愿意相信，他们会接受的。让我们来弥补裂痕，结束这种无意义的抗争。然后我们会消失不见，还给公众一个没有英雄的世界。”他飘着，上下摇晃着，如风中的树叶。他本该是更强大，更稳定，是“岿然不动”一词的人形实例。  
　　他说：“等这一切都结束了，布鲁斯，我要带你回家。”  
　　韦恩的手从他的一侧伸出去，抓住了门锁的一端：“只要这个‘杜卡’还存在，我不会离开杜卡。他……恕我不能细说，总之，他杀了尚恩，这是我无法原谅的事。克拉克，你快走吧，他们已经针对你的超能力设计了各种防范措施，包括超级听力，他们把我摸得透熟，也知道如何锁定你的行迹，他们很快就会发现你在这里。可我知道，我猜到，你一定会设法来见我。真高兴……你没有让我失望。”  
　　他从克拉克的腋下钻过去，贴靠在门上：“我能说的只有这些，让我们的思路统一是非常危险的，杜卡对我有一定的了解，但他并不了解你，他仇视你，蔑视你，把你想成简单暴力的外星力量机器。但你是一个人，你曾经是，现在仍是——一个备受人心折磨的人。这是你的弱点，也是你的优势。去找埃里克·莱基特，我有一件东西放在他那里，是给你的。也许能派上用场。去吧克拉克，飞吧……你以前是怎么说的？——永远不要惧怕飞行。记住这句话。”  
　　他扯开门锁就钻出去了，透过那扇门，克拉克能看到他站在巨大的穿衣镜前手法纯熟地整理领带。克拉克停留在更衣隔间内，他没有再追出去，或者制造更大的动静。他凝神细听……杜卡的人有预谋地在很多地方加装了波能屏蔽器，不过，这样的大型发布会现场，为求正常效果，他没有这么做。克拉克听见——他的感觉器官“看见”，布鲁斯走回他们为他造的祭坛。  
　　隔着层层空间阻碍物，克拉克的双眼只能看见一个灰色的背影，但他的耳朵，却能摄入那种名叫布鲁斯的声音。一种能量波，一道并不耀眼的来自人类的光波。布鲁斯的声音绝非是一片黯淡，也不是夺目的英雄之光。他的声波能量很稳定，然而却律动平和，赫然已走过了岁月里最闪耀的时刻。他的生命已在变暗，组成这生命的一切裹挟消耗着他的力量与色彩。他的背影是灰色的，他的声音，如今也只是一道灰色的光。  
　　“很抱歉耽误了大家宝贵的时间。”那灰色的光闪烁着，随着能量的高低变幻，“我之前未能说完的话，现在也无须更多解释。显然你们都已经发现，克拉克·肯特对我来说非同寻常，这个名字能够使我暂时失去理智，沦为情绪的俘虏。每当肯特先生消失不见，我就会对自己说，我愿意不惜一切代价换得他归来。但是我也越来越清楚，在共同经历了之前的剧变之后，克拉克也会有所变化。我怀疑，我忧虑着，在大难之后，我们所有的重逢都不会如想象的那么完美无憾。经历了那么多不美好的事情之后，肯特先生当然不会再是曾经的肯特先生了，但是即使是这样，我也会接受命运的变化莫测，我接受这种变化。我向你们保证，我仍会为自己、为爱他的人，尽力找寻克拉克·肯特回来。”  
　　然后这一个历经了剧变后的克拉克·肯特就飞了起来。  
　　他脱下黑色西装，飞向整个准备间里唯一的小窗。那扇窗对于他来说是太小了，他徒手拆去了一部分的窗棂，轻松穿过，直冲云霄。！  
　　他隐身在密布高谭这小世界的浓云里，与布鲁斯之前仰望过的天空融为一体。杜卡先生确有派人在顶层监控。可惜当这些平凡人类听闻到窗子被破坏的声音，匆匆赶去查看时，超人已经离开，飞得很高了。他在云端看着他们奔来奔去，声音化作一道道锐亮的光束，交织倾覆了布鲁斯那灰色的嗓音。  
　　克拉克往下看，布鲁斯曾俯视过的小小城池一览无余。但还不止这个，他的视线能穿破云丝翳障，直刺进任一个行人的身体。他在这个位置，亦能看见他们的心脏怎样收缩，血液怎样流动，他能看透他们的生命，他们的疫病。  
　　他扭转身向海湾的另一侧飞去。他已听到莱基特的脚步声，他能听见那个FBI混蛋拉动铁门发出的噪声。布鲁斯安排莱基特去废弃的污水处理厂区等待接头，他不需要告诉克拉克接头的地点，因为超人总能看见。  
　　克拉克飞在天空里，大都会的海岸线已呈现他眼前。他想象着，自己一头扎下去之后，要如何恰到好处地吓唬住那个当过多年侧写专家的人类，让他落于下风。蝙蝠侠以前可擅长这事儿了，也许他该参考一下蝙蝠式的做法。  
　　他暗自想着，琢磨着。他决定了要突然出现在那人的身后，隐藏在阴影中。  
　　接着他要说的第一句话，会是：“别转身。【Don’t turn around.】【注65】”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注65】：这是诺兰蝙蝠电影三部曲中第一部蝙蝠侠严格意义上第一次现身时所说的第一句话（对吉姆·戈登所说）。

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　克拉克站在巨大的管道尽头，伸出双手抓住保险锁轴承的两段，顺时针拧了三圈半。他们都听到了齿轮转动的脆响。  
　　戴安娜站在他们身后，举起双拳，摆出一个戒备的姿势。绿灯侠注意到，沙耶娜翅膀上的羽毛也一簇簇绷紧竖起了。气氛莫名紧张起来，约翰·斯图亚特倒退了半步，将精神都集中了起来，他指上的戒指一瞬间绿光大盛。  
　　门开了，他们凝立不动，各自摆定一副严阵以待的姿势，都齐刷刷瞪向超人。没有人抢先迈步，那种终于寻得休憩之所的欢欣景象全然未曾出现。毕竟这是蝙蝠侠在纽约的地下堡垒。这层铸铅的大门之后究竟会不会又有一瓶闪烁着绿光的氪石溶液等待着“超级男人”，这谁也说不好。有了前一天的先例，大家不免心中生疑。  
　　“嘿！”超人把拳头放在腰上，耸了耸肩膀，“进去啊！约翰，你打头！这儿我们待过，你记得的！刚才一路我都检查过了，什么也没有，根本没人来过这儿。”  
　　“等等！”戴安娜抬起一只手，“凯尔，你必须得听我说，我还是觉得……”  
　　超人叹了口气，一低头就钻进了安全入口里。几秒钟后，他们听见一个个开关被依次拨动的细响。白炽灯接连点亮了，光纤从堆积的罐头和集装箱中间透出来，在安全门的金属圈上罗列出若干粗细不一的栅格。  
　　“进来吧！里面也很安全！”超人在密室的纵深处呼唤着。他的超级伙伴们，他们能听见他在里面搬动着一些罐头，铝罐们互相撞击着，声音破碎。  
　　“我早就知道里面不会有什么，现在看来我们方才所怀的紧张才是最可笑的。”斯图加特先生忿忿地嘟囔着，一步迈过了门框。  
　　在他的身后，鹰女假装只是出于痼癖，用力抖了抖翅膀。她的羽毛扑梭梭地振动了好一阵，尽管她神色自若，面带微笑，可她的翅膀抖得确实很像是在打寒战。“荒谬。”她喃喃着，一挥翅膀飞了进去。  
　　这秘所中的一切几乎仍是他们前往外星基地前的样子。那几天，他们把这些好市多与金宝汤的罐头从战备集装箱里拆解出来，按照包装的颜色渐变规律，堆砌成小小的金字塔。这个过程不失为一种实用的精神疗法，它合理地平息了他们刚出牢笼时鼓噪的心情。那时候他们最信任的人，毫无疑问就是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯·韦恩。他们自己，固然力可搬山移海，但在那几天里，他们全心全意地信奉着一个疲惫失眠的普通人类的安排。脱离了他的建议，他们不敢擅动。即使在那时候，他们也十分清楚，蝙蝠侠说的话未必句句属实，可是他们真的相信他，相信他所做的一切是为了“联盟”的朋友们，他们当时，是真的相信他所行的必是伸张正义之事，是为了良善之人的利益，是为了恢复这世界上曾经拥有过的某种平衡。  
　　而且，那时候，他所安排的一切事，似乎都是行之有效的。他们谁也不会想到，只是失败了一次，怀疑的隐痛便如潮水般排山倒海倾盖而下，掩埋了一切可能的信任与光彩。  
　　戴安娜磨磨蹭蹭地迈进这间密室，一角的电脑显示器与主机终端在密如蛛网的缆线中堆叠，格外酷似蝙蝠洞的设计，光是这一点就让她觉得有点不安。她站在罐头山中，满脸义愤，看上去极不相称。  
　　“我可不愿意缩在这里吃几年的罐头，等着他们遗忘所谓的伤口！”她满脸郁卒地抱着手臂，“何况……这些罐头为啥在这儿？是蝙蝠侠囤下的？我还是觉得蝙蝠侠提供的东西都不怎么安全。过去也是这样，我知道，他始终在防范我们。他像防范他城市里那些精神病患一样防范着我们。我最不欣赏他的就是这点，有些事，我感觉对待正义和邪恶两种不同的存在，我们应当有截然不同的态度，可在蝙蝠侠的心目中这完全没有明晰的界限。我认为你们能理解的，别逃避我的看法，凯尔！约翰！沙耶娜！我们需要谈谈，谈谈关于未来的打算。”  
　　可惜没有人直接回应她的建议，熟悉的环境反倒使坦尼盖亚女孩快活起来。“上次我们来的时候，乔尼坐在这儿，布鲁斯就坐在那儿！”她缩着翅膀在狭小有限的空间里转了个圈，忽然，一样闪着银光的东西引起了她的注意，她飞奔过去，拿起一个带有精美蚀刻的银托盘，“阿尔弗雷德的盘子！他走时忘了带上它。我喜欢他用这盘子端汤的样子，他的背挺得笔直，风度翩翩！这老绅士……阿尔弗雷德年轻时一定英俊非凡。”  
　　约翰闷哼了一声然后微笑了。“他现在也英俊非凡，在他那个年纪，够可以了。”绿灯侠说。他踱向那仅占一角的“信息中心”，超人已经杵在那里了。那片区域分外狭窄，有一个氪星大块头占据了大部分空间，那里就陡然变成人类无法插足的领域了。老约翰只得站在罐头盒后面，远远地伸出手指。  
　　“啊，看！蝙蝠侠的斗篷。”他指着旧椅子上摊开的那层布。  
　　“唔，斗篷。”超人机械地重复着。  
　　他弯下腰寻找开机电源，阿尔弗雷德离开时，出于多年养成的强迫症，将这些主机彻底断电了。超人健硕的躯体钻在一堆电源线和网线间艰难地蠕动着。  
　　“真的不需要帮忙吗？”绿灯笑出了声，“小心你脑袋后面那根……我知道你轻轻松松就能把它崩断……看你的左手，那个蓝色的键，我觉得就是那个。当心你的脑后，还有右肩！慢些蓝大个儿，我知道你做成这事到底有多难。要是蝙蝠侠在这儿就好了，他在的时候，电脑永远是开着的……”  
　　超人猛地跳了起来，弄得老约翰连连后退，踩翻了一堆浓汤小金罐。  
　　“布鲁斯有更重要的事，现在我们只能自己来了。”氪星人按下了一连串的开机键。他搓着手，声调里带了点莫名其妙的得意，“你知道他让莱基特带给我的是什么吗？”  
　　约翰摸了摸自己耳垂上微微凹陷的伤疤：“按照惯例我该说‘我最好别知道’？”  
　　“得了哥们儿！”超人从罐头城防那一头伸出一条胳膊揽住了地球守护者的脖子，“你早猜到了对不，是密码！不过——”他压低了嗓门儿，有效地增加了余下内容的重要性，“是氪星文的密码！布鲁斯瞒着我用氪星文写密码。”  
　　“听起来像是专为你准备的，超人特供……”约翰摸着耳垂，发出咳嗽一样的笑声，“上次我们刚来这儿的时候，你给我买了冰激凌，还记得不？沃利最喜欢的，‘鲍勃与泰瑞’……其实我不特别爱吃这种冰激凌。沃利喜欢，他格外喜欢偷我冰箱里的。我会故意存一些，等他来偷……”他长长地舒了口气，“都是好时光，不是么？”  
　　“是的，我亲爱的老乔尼。”超人搂着他的老朋友说道。在他们的眼前，一面又一面的屏幕依次亮了起来，韦恩科技巨大的金色三叉戟标志占据了黑屏的中心位置。它自一片纯黑中现身，又缓缓隐身在黑暗里。  
　　“定制系统，喔——酷！”绿灯侠吹了声口哨，“我从来没见过这玩意儿的开机动画。我以为它是永不关机的呢。就像布鲁斯这人。”  
　　“布鲁斯不会是永不停歇的。他这人……最多是至死方休。”超人轻声说。约翰注意到他空出来的那只手在虚空中捞了几下，指尖轻抚过他身旁的椅背。他的手滑过蝙蝠侠残留在此的那部分，接着便收回了，低悬在与时代有些脱轨的老式机械键盘上。  
　　“咳。”绿灯干咳了一声，伸手拍了拍超人的背，“我说兄弟，你和蝙蝠——关于你们——关于女神小姐暴耍金绳子的那天——”  
　　那氪星家伙的肩膀抖动起来。他似乎在憋着愠怒，或者憋着一声爆笑不便丢出。“嗯，那天。”他嘀咕着，“你到底想知道什么呀，老兄。”  
　　“你和他——一、二、三、四，假设有四个档位，我想知道和我一道干这些事儿的人都是个什么情况。告诉我你们挂到第几档了，凯尔。我就问问。其实沙耶娜也想知道。”  
　　超人歪过头，他想了想，兀自将脸贴近了一侧的解锁装置。那小装置扫描了他那独一无二的外星视网膜，主机收到安全信号，陆续转入了系统登录扫描界面。  
　　“你说云霄飞车用第几档？”他扭过头，那双非人类的眼睛里溢满了无辜神色，仿佛随时都能渗出来，流泻一地。  
　　约翰狂叫出声：“操……啊不——！”他尴尬地截停下自己刚嚷了一半的粗口，看似十分专业地再次拿手指对准那些屏幕指指点点，“这就开机了？他给你的氪星特供密码呢？原来不是在这儿开机用的？”  
　　“当然不。”超人泰然答道，“那是重置瞭望塔主机用的。”


	15. Chapter 15

**ACT X. Cataclysm 大灾变**  
Scene 7.  
　　  
　　一艘灰色外壳的太空运输船缓缓靠近了“瞭望塔”的2号升降台，太阳的辉光在几重反射之后，凝成一个刺人眼目的光点，照耀在飞船的尾翼上，模糊了美国联邦和太空总署的双重标志。这艘船在正常的范围内滑行了一阵，最终停靠在编号为C的磁力埠右侧。  
　　这是自上次遇劫以来，这座“国家级通信与外星生物技术实验室”向本土申请的第三轮物资补给。前两轮他们的申请主要针对的都是设备材料。这艘飘浮于尘世之外的“梦幻之船”，这艘“愚人船”，在过去的两个多月里接受了小规模的内部整改。他们拆除了无法驾驭的传送器，送回51区研究，以避免再度发生曾经发生过的“工作事故”。  
　　蝙蝠侠的所有体貌特征被输入每一层分区的监控系统，这是直接由FBI超能力者犯罪调查科提供的资料。没有人知道他们是怎么剥开那个面具客的斗篷，成功弄到手的。没有人在意那究竟来自哪一个人类被迫进行的身体数据测量。反正，如今只要蝙蝠侠甫一踏入此地，安防系统就会马上发现他。其余那些“超级的”家伙们也无一例外。而且，新闻是怎么说的？——他们之中唯一能将身体变形穿透墙壁的那个已经死了。  
　　人类的史书上，关于火星猎人尚恩·荣兹的死因只有寥寥几笔：“在入侵军事禁区时正义领主发生内讧，火星人被当场杀死。”媒体报刊上的记录可能稍显丰富，但多为捕风捉影之说，其行文风格大抵是，据某某知情人、某某军士或布鲁斯·韦恩之亲近友人叙述，火星人的死况十分痛苦可怖，死前不断叫嚣着要化作恶灵归来报复。换言之，他死得既不甘心，也不好看，而且连残渣都不剩。人类之中，在各地域，皆已喧哗着同一种怀疑论，那就是火星人的死亡绝对是个骗局，既然没有尸体的实体佐证，谁也不能证明那怪物是真死了。他既然能够变形，此刻或许已真正化入人世。在一些受《火星人玩转地球》与传统阴谋论影响较为严重的人类眼中，自己的邻人近来行为异常，连停车位置都变化了，很有可能已被火星猎人之类的超能力生物变化取代，早晚是要爬过院墙来吸食无辜孩童的鲜血的。有人为此购买了新猎枪，也有人为此击毙了隔壁人家的老狗。更有人为此去白宫门前抗议，当接受完总统嘉奖的布鲁斯·韦恩乘车离开时，他们群情激昂地欢呼他的名字。  
　　他们说，韦恩的存在，说明我们可以战胜，我们能够幸存。早在三年前，那群超能力疯子刚刚撕下温情假面之时，有多少人被切了脑叶？也有人被烧成了焦尸。尽管大家没见过火星人的焦尸，但卢瑟总统的尸体惨状还是上了新闻的，而今也可从网络获取。人们将双手举向天空，挥动着，高喊说：“看看吧，这就是超人所做的事！”  
　　隔离舱闭合了。两个工作人员穿着防护服帮忙拉开了舱门。他们利用通信器聊天，然而声音确实很大，隔着除菌面罩与稀薄空气，吐字也依然清晰。  
　　“我听说超人当初杀死卢瑟，是因为总统阁下要单方面挑动核战，超人冲进白宫时他的手已经放在了‘黑匣子’的按钮上面。这么说的话，超人也算是拯救了我们的世界。”他们中的一个拿着扫描器跳上船，要求搬运工一一出示证件。他用扫描器点点戳戳就完成了示意过程，摆明了根本不想跟这些只来一趟的家伙们多交流。  
　　“嗬！超人！他本身就比核武器要恐怖得多了！核武器毕竟是人类控制下的东西，超人，他只受他的氪星大脑控制……汉密尔顿教授为何不将他的脑子切开看看呢？有那种说法的，说他其实是一台超级机器，脑子里一滴脑髓都没有的。本来他就在这里，我们早就该切开看看的。”另一个大声嚷着，捧着数据板开始清点集装箱。  
　　“哦那可办不到。首先，你得有一整块完整无裂痕的纯氪原石——”他的同伴将扫描器对准了押运员，一道红线自上而下扫描了这整个人。一连串尖利的锐响过后，扫描器上显示了此人的身份：  
　　“姓名：埃里克·莱基特；  
　　派遣单位：FBI；  
　　部门：超能力者犯罪调查科；  
　　职务：主任。”  
　　那人转过身，拉下一个闸门。驾驶舱与货仓之间的安全门豁然升起了，他蹦蹦跳跳地钻进了驾驶舱，挥动扫描器要求驾驶员转过身来。他把那小仪器对准了身材魁梧的年轻驾驶，噪音鼓点般规律地响起，红色光线自上而下运动起来。  
　　这人便又无限惬意地继续说道：“——然后，你得把那块氪石磨成一把手术锯。卢瑟死后这种东西就没再找到过新的了，要挖估计得上外星球去。我听说，他们已经放无人船去了……”  
　　红光运行到了驾驶员的脚步，发烫的扫描器显示屏上呈现了片刻的空白，一个代表程序运转的空心圆忽闪忽现，突然它彻底消失了，似乎有一行红字浮现。整个隔离舱的白色灯光乍然关闭，只余角落里安全出口处的一盏绿色小灯。在运输船外，他们的头顶，整个空间站中拉响了警报。  
　　拿着扫描器的人低头细看，他辨认出那行使用粗大黑体的红字——只是一个单词：  
“超人【SUPERMAN】”！  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”那人扔开扫描器，仿佛那就是连接着超人神经的一个部分。他向后退去，一边后退一边惊叫着，直至撞上他呆若木鸡的同事。  
　　那个驾驶员向他们逼来。双手抓住空军飞行员制服的衣领两侧撕开。  
　　两个负责接机的家伙一道尖叫起来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊——哦？……”他们的声音断在此处，留下一个充满质疑的尾音。伪装成飞行员的超人撕开伪装后里面并未穿上超人制服，无论是白色的还是黄色的S都未能依例呈现。超人在人类的伪装里面穿的还是人类的伪装，他的飞行员制服里穿的是飞行员的T恤，硕大的美国空军标志跃然入目，这件衣服原来的主人还十分有创意地用涂鸦笔为它画上了一对不成比例的恶魔小翅膀以及一条弯曲的箭头尾巴。  
　　一双纤美修长的手从这两人的身后伸出，分别扶住他们脑袋的一侧。 “太吵了，我实在忍受不了了。” 伴随着鹰女沙耶娜的抱怨，这对难兄难弟的脑壳被外力推动，轻轻撞击在一起。他们没有脑浆迸裂，只是暂时昏迷。  
　　沙耶娜从他们身后的阴影里走了出来。由于空间限制，绿灯侠几乎是从集装箱的缝隙中手脚并用地爬出来的。  
　　“我一定是拿错了剧本。”他说，“我们这些能力非凡的极端分子应当是轰轰烈烈将瞭望塔砸出一个大洞杀进来的，为何我再度‘降临’的第一个镜头却是这样……”  
　　沙耶娜附身揽住他的腰，挟着他轻轻飞出塞满了补给物品的船舱。他们双双落在四面环绕的安全摄像头当中，张开双臂，迎接着诚实的扫描光束，丝毫没有隐瞒身份的意思。警报声嘶力竭地响着，隔着合金钢板他们都能听见安全部队集结的混乱脚步。  
　　埃里克·莱基特目瞪口呆地看着这一幕：“你们不害怕吗？你们这些超级疯子！劫持了这座空间站，你们就是在与全人类为敌了！你们等于是向全人类宣战！”  
　　“这得要看全人类是否打算向我们宣战。”神奇女侠离开了副驾驶的位置，脱下头盔甩动着她的长发。她走过莱基特主任的身侧，将飞行员头盔扔在这个人类的手上：“感谢你让我们如此和平地来到这里。说真的，我原也指望有一个更显眼点的登录方式，威慑力会更大。不过，凯尔的主意确实要好得多，毕竟，没有任何人员和硬件上不必要的损失。”  
　　他们没有在此换上制服，反倒是各自穿着十分人类的衣服走过通道，站在通往内层的滑门面前。莱基特被他们挟持在当中，此刻已经面色煞白。他试图制止超人抬起放在气泵闸上的那只手。  
　　“求你了……别这么鲁莽！”他呜咽道，“这门后一定站了一百个持枪的军人，想想枪林弹雨！啊我知道你们不在乎……可是想想要怎么穿过？你要从那些人的尸体上碾压过去吗？我知道有其他通道，我听说有设计图纸……不如……”  
　　超人拉下闸门，滑门立刻升起了。确有一百多条冲锋步枪正指着他们，却没有立刻开始射击。绿灯侠站在众人的最后端，亦没有支起巨大的能量护盾。他们沉默着，站在那儿，任凭警报又持续响了一分钟。一个人类军官向后挪了两步，一拳敲在应急按钮上。  
　　现在连警报声都停了。整个空间站内一派死寂。  
　　超人开始第一个向前走去。他前进了五六步，才突然有一支步枪激发了一次。一枚穿甲子弹在超人的T恤上钻了一个小孔，接着便弹落地下。那个率先出击的士兵发起抖来：“我不是故意的！我太紧张了！”  
　　超人看向他，他碧蓝的双眼里没有一丝红光迸现。在他的身后，鹰女扇着翅膀大声说道：“我们只想拿回自己的东西，美国联邦政府并不拥有对外星特殊技术的研究和使用授权。你们一直在侵犯我们的领地！现在，让我们尝试和平点儿解决——让出一条路来，我们不会伤害任何人类。”  
　　出手关闭告警的指挥官将手枪上膛，对准了这些超级人类。“你们接下来是要侵略我们吗！”他怒吼道，“我早就知道会有这样一天！”  
　　超人没有做出任何表态。他闭上眼睛复又睁开，热视线直射向前，融烧掉了那把手枪的枪管。被烫伤的军官一边扔开损坏的武器一边发出了混乱的命令：“射击！马上射击！去实验室调取氪石溶液！”  
　　但是一声多余的枪响都没有再爆发出来。超人眨了眨眼睛，收回他的特权。他站在那里，用一种近乎温柔的语调说道：“让开，士兵们。我身后有足够数量的飞行器可以运载你们平安地回家去。你们可以选择不与我为敌，或者，给我一个机会，让我现在就使你们亲身感受到什么叫做‘被侵略’。”  
　　在他短暂的演讲过后，这些年轻人一个接一个放低了枪口，怀抱着他们年轻完整的生命向两边飞速闪躲开去，在这些前“超级英雄”的威慑下，一条空旷的通路被清理出来。而他们都知道，通往瞭望塔主控室的直达电梯就在这条环形通路的尽头。

 

Scene 8.  
　　  
　　搭载布鲁斯·韦恩的方才在车库停稳，那四个一看就是特工的家伙就一下子迎了上来。他们半是护卫半是押送着一个戴眼镜的男人，那人已有了些年纪，蓄着点胡须，头发大半已白。高谭人隔着车窗瞥了他一眼就认出了他，他是埃米尔·汉密尔顿教授。  
　　韦恩走下车，主动去握汉密尔顿教授的手。但他很快便发现这是没有意义的事，因为科学家根本弄不清应该向他伸出哪一只手来才合适。这个年纪明显比他要大上十多岁的男人尴尬地在裤缝上磨蹭手指，好像对自己的手是否清洁颇有质疑。  
　　他们一道乘坐电梯直达往实验室去。汉密尔顿还是很不自在，陪伴他的特工客气地搭讪：“韦恩先生，抱歉又借用你们的空间和设备，只有韦恩通信实验室设备水准与那个‘愚人船’……啊，瞭、瞭望塔上的比肩。”  
　　“上一次是重置瞭望塔主机系统，将我们的原型机作为备份使用。这一次又是为了什么？政府想再度重置空间站系统？”韦恩从口袋里掏出一盒水果软糖，有点要分给大家的意思。“我在戒烟。”他满口胡言，“教授，不来一粒么？”  
　　汉密尔顿接盒子去，一口气倒了三四粒糖果塞进嘴里。“谢谢！”从他的眼神看，他是衷心地感激了。糖分缓和了他的紧张，交谈的能力又回到了他的身上。  
　　“我从‘愚人船’来。”他诚恳地望着韦恩说，“刚刚着陆，又马不停蹄，飞到这里。‘愚人船’出了大事了，你听我说，它真的要沉了，韦恩先生！”  
　　在他的身后一个特工笑出了声。除了他自己以外整个电梯里没人知道到底是什么逗乐了他。他笑了几声，想要故作严肃，已经有点掩饰不及。最后他笑着解释：“‘愚人船’是个好名字，以前合适，现在也很契合。”  
　　韦恩表情天真地看着他，像是完全听不懂似的。这种天真理应当全是假装，却又让人觉得假装不得。这种表情是他独有，连衰老也带不去，自是无人可以模仿。这个身负亿万家产与当代伟大科学力量的“吉祥物”站在众人中间，蓝眼睛坦荡地瞪大了，下半张脸似笑非笑，仿佛胸有成竹，更似灵魂出窍。他一手托着一盒糖，在停顿过一个足令众人七上八下的时长之后，做梦一般地开口讲：“你们是真的不想来一粒么？”  
　　沉重的工业电梯门就在这一秒钟轰然滑开，主控室硕大的全息屏与诸般微妙的机械噪音一道，豁然扑入在他们的感知。  
　　这座占据韦恩大厦倒数第三层三分之一空间的主控室，与两侧的设备机房一起，合成了这个地球上最先进的网络与通信实验室，除却64面巨大的电容触控屏，更有512面小全息屏互相结合变幻。每个全息屏需要三个生成装置共同形成，整个主控室中央位置密布这些微小的装置，呈点阵状置于地板中央。此刻，所有的全息装置共同形成了巨大的立体图案，高悬于整个空间的中心位置。那就是瞭望塔！布鲁斯·韦恩一脚踏出电梯，径直向它走去。在那个瞬间，完全没有人发觉，他是以一种迷醉的眼神远眺着那幅全息图案。  
　　在透视结构的瞭望塔图案旁边，数据闪现，轨道拟合，有清晰的路线图正被逐步绘制出来。汉密尔顿博士指着它，用一种亢奋多于恐慌的声调嚷道：“看见没！它！现在正在脱离同步轨道！”  
　　是的！瞭望塔正在脱离地球同步转移轨道。据曾经的推算，这个空间站本身的动力系统足够它飞离这个星系，并维持六百个地球年左右的加速推进。可是不是以这样的加速度。韦恩实验室与NASA中心控制室内不断同步的瞭望塔轨道数据表明，这座蕴藉了大量地外发达科技的小型堡垒，它的移动速度仍在持续增加。它目前仍在绕着地球运行，但显然已开始偏离。它微小的偏离角度尚可计算。  
　　汉密尔顿引着韦恩走向全息屏，有十数名政府官员与航天专家迎过他们，向他们展示数据：“这个数据是我们在近地点捕获的，很确切。空间站就是在这里突然截断了与地球的通信联系，与此同时，它做了第一次的变轨道机动推进。”  
　　韦恩抬起一只手晃了晃糖盒：“……你能……用点比较通俗的……”  
　　“它变轨了。”航天专家说道，“好吧，更通俗的说法是，它不再按原来的样子飞了，它往别处飞去了。而且，我们知道它有这个能力推进到自己想去的地方去。”  
　　“这有什么问题？”  
　　“天哪，你还不知道吗，韦恩先生！你们还没人告诉他吗？”那个专家失控似的冲着汉密尔顿教授叫嚷起来，“他还不知道瞭望塔又被那些‘超级人’占领了吗？！他都来到这儿了，居然还不知道我们为何要借用他的实验室！”  
　　韦恩转过脸，回望着汉密尔顿先生，那眼镜老头摊了摊手，有些瑟缩地小声道：“你得作证！我刚才介绍过了，我从‘愚人船’来。我本该一直待在上面的，我回来，就是被他们赶下来了。你懂的……是他们——那些‘超级的’……”  
　　韦恩先生貌似同情地叹了口气，把整盒糖塞在教授的手里。他清了清喉咙，重新开口时，他的音量并未抬高多少，然而却戴上了面具一般，忽然变得沉厚柔和多了。  
　　“先生们！”他抬高了嗓门儿示意道，“我并非航天或通信方面的行家，可我相信，安全部门要求我必须亲身来此，一定有你们的道理。请告诉我，我能为大家做点什么？我将尽力而为。”  
　　一个魁梧的黑人上将从主控台一侧站起来，他的肩章上的四颗星星格外引人注目。【注66】他直接穿过那些浮动的全息图景，从“海市蜃楼”的彼端穿越而来，不由分说，一把握住了韦恩的手。  
　　“我想自我介绍就不必了，韦恩先生，我代表军方向你致意。邀请你来此亲历，是因为事态发展已经相当严重，而你，先生，你是我们能够确知曾与那些超能力者共处相当长的时间并可全身而退的唯一的人类。”他的手粗厚有力，将韦恩的某个骨节都捏出了脆响声，“我知道，你已经被舆论吹捧为人类的英雄，现在有一个真正的英雄使命摆在你的面前了，韦恩先生。我们的世界已岌岌可危，而你将助我们一臂之力，拯救这个世界。”  
　　“……哈，哈。”那个曾经的亿万美元孤儿耸了耸肩膀。“实验室给我打电话时我刚起床，”他看上去是真的有些为难，“我喝着今天的蛋白质粉听完了电话。你明白吗，先生？拯救世界这个命题对任何生物来说都太大了。”  
　　将军挥了挥手：“来给他看看我们现在收到的。”中心地带的全息图应声而改，一条闪着光的轨道直划向地球对端的另一个星球体。  
　　“看上去那是我们的月亮？”韦恩嘟哝道。  
　　“那就是我们的月球！”将军说道，“看看这个不断增加的加速度，这轨道！四个小时以内，他们开着他们的‘愚人船’就要撞上我们的月球了！你知道这会有什么样的结果吗？”  
　　“我觉得结果很难估测，将军。”汉密尔顿教授插言道，“因为你无法计算到时候的冲量。很可能他们减速慢行，只是着陆下来，在月黑之面搞一个超级基地……就像漫画的平行宇宙里纳粹干的那事。”  
　　有人连续咳嗽起来，以掩饰无法压抑的偷笑。也有研究人员不大小声地补充说：“的确如此，但也有很大的可能，他们会撞击月球表面，这次撞击的冲量如果足够大，足将影响月球的质量与现行轨道位置！瞭望塔能做到！我认为这就是那些‘超人’的报复！哈，你们知道这对地球会有什么后续影响吗？”  
　　一个低沉的声音在韦恩的耳后呢喃道：“是大灾变。【The Cataclysm.】”  
　　韦恩几乎就要朝着那声音的主人猛转过身，然而他身后说话的人却用一只手按在他的腰部，制止了他这次的突然行动。  
　　那只大手并未停滞在起始位置。它缓慢，而有力地，沿着修身休闲西服一吋一吋往下滑动，在整个过程中，它所施加的压力有增无减。最后，它停留在韦恩久经锻炼肌肉紧实的臀部，轻轻拍了一下才离去。不过，那个人，他并非是真的离去了，韦恩感觉到有个疑似刀柄或枪管的硬物取代了人类的手掌，顶紧了他的腰眼。  
　　韦恩叹了口气。此刻围绕着他的无关之人实在是太多了，他无法施展逃脱与报复之术，只能假装一无所知。果然，很快便有航天工程人员调取数据，将未来可能的影响化作模拟影像，并抓取到中心全息屏上。  
　　“还记得那些神话故事吗？那种毁天灭地的洪水！如果他们来真的，那么我们就有幸亲身经历它了！潮汐失控，海平面升高，这些是立竿见影的变化！最可怕的是，他们十六个钟头前占领了整座空间站，但十六个钟头以来，只是将空间站上的人类驱赶殆尽。他们离开了同步轨道，却至今都还没有试图与地球取得过一丝联络。他们的目的到底是什么？”  
　　这番话引发了更大规模的惊呼和议论。在众人明知故为的惊叫声中，韦恩感觉到威胁着自己人身安全的那件硬物也移动了起来，它略微上移了些，落在他的第八胸椎位置，轻轻叩击了两下。  
　　那个无名的、不可忽视的声音又响了起来：“A01区设备储藏间，等你，五分钟内到。”  
　　压迫感与异物感一道消失了，他能听到身后的脚步变化。他没有回头，而是掏出一块手帕擦了擦脸颊。他凑近将军，用十分虚弱的声音低声道：“我得找个地方吃药，将军，否则我会无法正常呼吸。我不想让他们发现我现在必须吃药。”  
　　将军的表情起了些变化。“我没看到相关报告。”他充满官僚风格地闷哼道，“这对人类生理会有多大影响？还是每个靠近他们的人都会这样？”  
　　“福克斯受命于我，正在研发新型的抑制剂。”韦恩没有正面回答将军的问题，只是恭敬地低着头，“韦恩集团绝不会将其用于牟利，我们会将有效力的实验试剂尽早交付给军方。”  
　　将军抬了抬下巴，韦恩便迅速向后退步，从人群中钻了出去。有人注意到他离开，交头接耳地议论了几句，并没有出声询问。  
　　他退出主控室，沿着安全通道直奔大楼的一侧，储藏间的滑门识别到他的脸就直接为他敞开了。在那大门之内，堆积的大型包装箱与备用管线占据了外侧的主体空间。高谭男人并不停歇，他在限期以内一步跃入了这个散发着金属臭的应许地。  
　　一道寒光自纸箱群后方闪出，直奔他的咽喉。大门恰在这一秒钟关闭，毫无照明的储藏间里，这道光讽刺地成为了韦恩眼前唯一的指引。  
　　他向后仰倒，以滑跪的姿势借助惯性向前复又移动了数米，避过那森寒的白光。他感觉得到衣袂掀动的空气拂过脸颊的微凉，此时他的整个上半身尽向左侧扭转，同时，依照空气流动带给他的直观感受，双手交握成拳向右猛力侧挥——  
　　他的手掌肌肉与亨利·杜卡的前臂发生重击，皮肉隔敲击在带细小尖刺的护腕发出的破碎声清晰可辨。尽管隔着厚厚的织物，仍是鲜血急迸。遇袭者并未松懈，他反而一翻手腕，试图徒手去抓那胳膊，以期将杜卡扭倒在地。事与愿违，他的脑后不只一道冷风从划破了虚空，库房的灯突然就亮了，满手鲜血的亿万富翁跪在阴谋论的大师面前，姿态虽然不稳，也算恰如其分。  
　　此外，更有不少于十名持刀的黑衣人，他们的佩刀皆已出鞘，纷纷侍立散布于周遭。只待“师父”一声令下，就能将韦恩削成肉片。  
　　“意外吗？”杜卡将短刀回收入他随身的手杖中。天知道他是怎么能够带着这柄冷兵器混迹至陆军上将的近旁。也许，联邦军方一名将领的头颅早已不足为他的奖赏，他对那个不屑一顾。  
　　“挺满意。”韦恩放下双手，微笑着跪在那里，从面上看，他确实毫无羞耻之意，仿佛任何人类式的失败都无法再撼动他那微笑的面具一样，他晃了晃头，“我来赴我们的约会啦——您瞧这还没到五分钟呢，我亲爱的师父！”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注66】：此人的原型是美国陆军上将威廉·基普·沃德，美国前陆军四星上将，2012年因滥用公款问题被贬为三星中将。各种美国漫画乃至MOS等影片中此人的形象也多次被借用。本着虚构小说里尽可能不要出现真实人物的思路，我没有使用他的名字。

 

Scene 9.  
　　  
　　杜卡的手杖在半空中画了一个弧线，最终，落在韦恩的肩头，一侧紧抵着他那价值千金的颈动脉。忍者们虔诚侍奉着的那位大师抬起了空空的左手。所有的黑衣人接收到这一指示，以令人惊叹的速度集结成列两队。  
　　他们从另一侧的安全出口退出，布鲁斯用眼角的余光注意到，他们之中有人在离开储藏间之前捡起地上的实验室防静电制服套在身上。看来杜卡主义者已然渗透这世界各个角落，韦恩先生颇为冷定地思索着一次性成功辨认出他们的概率与可能。最终，他告诫自己没有这种可能，这种正义领主风格的肃清不可能再来一次了。即使这个世界尚能承受再一次的道德清洗的冲击，那种足可在短时间内压制住反弹，并在较长时限内监察整个局势的，充满尤里乌斯风格的执行人，也已经不再。  
　　接着他便惊诧于自己的冷淡。眼下如此糟糕的情况丝毫没有勾起他精神上丝毫的焦躁不安。此刻他虽跪在杜卡脚下，却感觉自己反倒像是从未这样毫无畏惧地面对过他。这个高谭人明白，自己是曾经畏惧过杜卡的。这并不羞耻：杜卡是那种真正的恐怖分子，不惜生，也不惜死，他是一个真实的存在，这本身就值得畏惧。杜卡有足够时间、足够精力，且他足够坚决。他习惯以用销融渗透的方式毁坏这个世界。  
　　当这有限的空间中仅剩他和这意志坚决的恐怖分子独自相处，韦恩也并没有立刻跳起来，与杜卡扭作一团。他倆的位置保持着这种不安的相对静止，各自带着假笑，一同恬不知耻地消耗着地球人类——可能是仅剩下的——四个钟头的和平时光。  
　　杜卡从黑色的外套里掏出三个全息生成器扔在储藏间中间的空地上。韦恩嘀咕了一声，算是表示了私有物被滥用的不满。发生器立即就开始运作，它们借助三个有效能量点构架起一个完整的立体空间。杜卡控制着韦恩，他们一道被闭锁在这光与影的真实幻境里。一些事先录好的影像正在空气中逐渐成形。  
　　“五角大楼根本弄不清你的实验室能做到何种地步，而我心中有数。”他在韦恩的面前蹲下来，主动放弃了高他一等的特权，但却没有收回手杖的意思。“你看，布鲁斯，并非是‘与瞭望塔相似而已’。其实是‘与瞭望塔完全一致’。你的实验室有一部分设备能同步瞭望塔的相关数据，也可以读取瞭望塔的实时录像。”  
　　杜卡伸出了他的左手——他没握手杖的那只手。布鲁斯方才注意到他的手上还戴着一双漆黑的皮质手套——就像是蝙蝠侠曾惯于使用的那种。这有点意思，杜卡以往并不执著于手套，他无所谓指纹的问题，因为不可能有任何国家人、地区拥有他的指纹档案。而现在只剩下他俩相对，这人却全无要摘下手套的意思。韦恩神魂游离地想着，杜卡的手套与蝙蝠侠的十分相似……也许杜卡与蝙蝠本也有着一定的相似处。在某些方面，在某一瞬间。  
　　当他走神的时候，杜卡戴着手套的手已落在他的咽喉上了——这副上了点年纪的魁梧身躯甫一压迫过来，布鲁斯就感觉到了双膝跪地的劣势。臣服的姿势让他失去了很大的转移优势。当然了，他也清楚，即便跪着的人是杜卡，他亦未必能够占据如此悬殊的优势。杜卡固然在此，所有的肢体行动只针对他一个人，杜卡的拥趸们却散布在韦恩大厦的各个角落里，每一个毫无防备的路人都有可能成为他们的猎物。在这座大厦中，杜卡显然拥有相当数量的人质。在这座大厦外，杜卡拥有更多的人质，目前布鲁斯还不清楚他的人到底能威胁到多少人的生命安全。  
　　现在杜卡的手套表层，总算完全贴合在他弟子的皮肤表面上了。韦恩穿着休闲，却是中规中矩，今日衬衣也只解开了最上方的一粒扣子。那犯罪大师看着他被衣物蒙着的部分，客气地歪了歪脸颊：“解开它。”  
　　韦恩满手是血。他的手指触及衬衫，便将衬衫的衣领都染红了。“世界都快毁灭了，你就想干这个？”他不无讽刺地冷笑着，顺从地解开一粒粒贝母纽扣。  
　　他的胸膛慢慢裸露出来，在冷色调的能量光束映衬下显得格外苍白。  
　　“世界不会毁灭。”杜卡说，“到目前为止，一切都还不算太糟。而且布鲁斯，你必须记住我下面的话：如果一切变得更糟糕了，那都是人类自己的选择。就像你是跪在这儿，伤痕累累体力衰退，活像一条残喘的病狗，而不是站在我的身后，分享成为神话的荣光，同我一道迎接属于被选择者的新纪元——这也是你自己所选。是你一步步走成这样的，我的孩子。”  
　　他选择用手杖，而不是他的手挑开韦恩的伪装。然后那惹人生厌的皮质手套就摩擦在反复受伤、又被反复治愈过的肌肉与皮肤上。他反复摩挲韦恩的胸膛。“记得吗？”他的脸也凑近过来，“我教你的方法，摩擦你的胸膛，然后你就会感觉暖和点儿了。”  
　　“我不冷，我的师尊。”韦恩冷笑道。他没有费力掩饰自己充满讥诮之意的情绪，当世界只剩下他们两个，刀锋对上刀锋，所有的面具都一应瓦解，他们反而得了真实。  
　　“就会要冷起来了。”杜卡说着，用持握手掌的手臂环绕韦恩的身体，他巧妙地将能疑似能够弹出刀刃的一头顶住了驯顺者的头颅另一侧。他确实喜爱这种滴水不漏的控制模式，这使他的掌中物只余瞪大眼睛的自由，喘息着就死。然后他低下头，在抱着韦恩，抚摸着韦恩之外，轻快地吻了吻韦恩因神经紧绷而挺立起的乳尖。  
　　“你真柔软啊，”他喷出一声笑，“而且浑身冰凉，像我是刚从冰川里把你挖出来一样。”  
　　他的弟子一声不吭地跪着，看上去快将要跪不住了。布鲁斯用血肉模糊的双拳撑住了地面，他的心里，无疑正在计算翻身抗拒的成功率与危险。  
　　杜卡用自己的身躯做那笼子，禁锢住他，压制他。他是突然暴起的，在已占据绝对优势的状态下使用全部蛮力发动攻击。他将这最不驯的弟子包裹在怀抱里，就在自己的怀里对他展开突袭。他空余的那只手陡然握成了拳头，连续重击布鲁斯的胃部。  
　　布鲁斯没能来得及完整计数。挨了近十下——他迷迷糊糊地意识到自己被杜卡痛打了。他以为自己当场就痛昏了，其实却只达到意识模糊的境地，并没有立刻晕去。后来韦恩先生能断定另一个的事实是他当场就呕吐了，这事也耽搁了好几分钟，之后他才反应过来。  
　　他复又清醒时，杜卡已将他从地上拖起，挟制在自己怀里。布鲁斯意识到有些时候站着确实没有跪着更舒服些，尤其是被迫站在自己带有血丝的呕吐物上时。他的双脚发软，杜卡拖带着他，退至全息造影的区域边缘，强令他翻过身来面对已完全渲染成形的影像。  
　　杜卡的手从他的腋下穿过，好心地托起他的脸来。“看吧，你的超人。”他指点他看。穿着空军士兵旧制服的凯尔-艾尔从他们的眼前匆匆掠过。几秒钟后，又回转来，与他失散的伙伴面面相对。  
　　他向着蝙蝠侠所在的方向伸出手来。这影像是如此清晰，布鲁斯甚至能看清他手臂上的肌理。有一刹那，他几乎要误会克拉克是要伸手拭去他嘴角的血痕。但是，其实不是的，这只是数小时前的，他的虚像。  
　　这是一比一的全息录像，是瞭望塔的技术。杜卡盗取了它。不，是蝙蝠侠——曾经盗取了它，偷偷在韦恩通信实验室里留下同步备份。杜卡现在成功地使用了它。  
　　布鲁斯感觉到忍者大师的手，或者说他的手套，正在抚摸自己肩头的伤口。是尚恩死去那天他获得的奖赏，一个枪伤。他感觉得到，有湿热粗糙的东西接替了皮革磨擦在敏感的疤痕处。强烈的刺激与腹中的痛感再度击倒了他，杜卡便顺势将他按倒了，使他匍匐在地，摆出一个切合丧家之犬的造型。远隔了时空的“超人”现在正居高临下俯视着这一切。他的表情那么沉着稳健，看上去如神一般无所不知不觉。  
　　“约翰，你过来看看这是什么？”超人在时空那头伸着他的手。布鲁斯仰望着他的昔日伙伴，拼命维持着尴尬的思考。这应当是瞭望塔抵达近地点之前的录像，他记得这个摄像头的位置，这玩意儿就装在主控台前一个隐蔽的地方。  
　　戴安娜后来居上，从绅士们背后伸过一只手来，直接按下了某个功能键：“播放一下自然清楚。这显然是一段全息录像。”  
　　布鲁斯意识到超人的脸色变化了。很快他就发现了，这栩栩如生的造影中，其实每个人的表情都已在同一瞬变得凝重，只是布鲁斯·韦恩过分关注超人的脸，而导致他产生了一种其他人的反应出现延迟的错觉。这点认知让他觉得自己莫名其妙，十分可笑。  
　　杜卡的手抚摸在他的腰际，扯动了他皮带上的针扣。布鲁斯终于明白过来：杜卡想做的无非是要在他的超级英雄伙伴们面前给他以羞辱和打击，可是“韦恩的超级英雄们”，他们不会坐视不理。杜卡只能对着一团实质上的空气完成自己的调教意淫。当他剥下布鲁斯的裤子时，这两个人类之中明显落于下风的那一个爆笑出声了。  
　　蝙蝠侠冲破布鲁斯的厚茧放出大笑来。的确，他已经输得很惨，杜卡给他的待遇只有病态和疯狂。这个一生都追求着永恒境界的老恶棍竭尽一切可能地削弱他影响他，以期物化他。如果能使他真正听话，亨利·杜卡是不惜将他从骨子里彻底变成一条好狗的。就像现在这样，这就是杜卡情愿给予他的新形象，一个跪着的、痛苦的、无法集中精神的韦恩。就像这样，外套和衬衫乱七八糟地缠在手臂上，裤子被剥下，腰部到膝弯的皮肉一览无遗，一副引颈待戮的鬼样。杜卡将会操他，在这些冷色调的光影和烟气面前，在已然逝去的、确曾有过的、超级英雄们的虚像前。  
　　杜卡能做到的也就只有这样了。布鲁斯猛然间意识到，杜卡是永远无法弄一个真实的超人站在这里，袖手旁观，眼望着韦恩完蛋的。因为克拉克·肯特从来都不是那样的人。  
　　这点让人欣悦的感悟伴随着让人疼痛的感知一并而至：布鲁斯感到杜卡的手指顶进了他的身体里。两根手指，包在皮革里，没有任何前戏或润滑剂，就这样凭借用力撑开他的身体。这感觉太要命了，他觉得自己完全是在被冰冷粗糙的皮革插入。更要命的是他还在思考，他仍能走神。他看着冷光之中克拉克不快乐的脸，一个劲儿地走着神。  
　　杜卡想要缩减自己与蝙蝠侠的差异……因为手套的质地确实是同一种。因为杜卡确实能拿到他制服的原材料。布鲁斯走神想着这些的时候，他发现克拉克站在他的面前哭了。  
　　这个发现的震撼程度远超过他的肉体被杜卡强暴着的事实。人类科学、氪星科技、火星技术与坦尼盖亚工艺造就了这种全息造影装置。它的成像十分细腻逼真，以至于克拉克的眼泪也如此真实。  
　　在必定会发生的心理延迟过后，布鲁斯意识到流泪的不只是超人一个，曾经的正义联盟，后来的正义领主，留存下的那些不易操控的余孽，他们齐聚一堂，泪流满面。  
　　“你给他们看了什么？”布鲁斯怒吼起来。胃部剧烈的疼痛与行将崩裂的情绪一道捶打着他。他吼完这一声，又不得不低下头，开始干呕。  
　　“51基地E65区的录像，火星人死亡的过程真相。”杜卡将指头抽出来，顺手在韦恩的裸背上擦了擦，“我想那位神奇的女士【Woman the Wonder】在看完这些之前，是不愿意再相信你的话的。现在，多好，他们又将学会怎么尊重你了。毕竟你曾为他们做出过极大的牺牲……他们却怀疑你，刺探你，隔离你，这些自诩为神的怪物，只当你是一个普通的自私的人类而已。他们认为火星人的死是蝙蝠侠的出卖所致，因为这就是人类记者们所编的故事。你知道的，我的好孩子【My dear boy】，要让新闻记者在他们的道义范围内相信一个曲折跌宕的故事，本就不需要多少一手材料来佐证。”  
　　他捅了进来，力度和深度如布鲁斯曾预见过的一样狠。可是这并非是肉体与肉体之间的争夺与搏杀，杜卡这一刻甚至未有亲身侵犯他。是他的手杖——布鲁斯想，是随时可能弹出刀子的一头。他的呼吸变急变快——在杜卡开始抽动手杖时，又几乎断绝了。他疼得无法喘气，只知用手指揪紧衬衫的边缘，用脚尖死死顶住杜卡的鞋尖。倘若不这样，他想他定会马上倒下死掉。  
　　杜卡摸他的脸，摸了又摸。“你为什么没有哭呢，布鲁斯？”这老混蛋的声音听起来竟还有点好奇，“你的超级英雄们都在为你哭泣，他们将要毁掉月亮，就是要为你复仇。还有三个钟头，整个世界都要加入进来一道痛哭了，这一切也全是因你而起……是你释放了那些‘神’，还记得吗？可你现在为什么不哭呢，我的小布鲁斯？看来你还是学不会——”  
　　布鲁斯意识到杜卡的舌尖正在自己的耳廓中滑动。他没觉得这有多么恶心，他只觉得有点儿天旋地转。  
　　他依稀听见杜卡说：“听话点，我就让你快乐，以后都不用如此……反正这场大灾变之后，一切都会是另个样子。大灾变是人类命中注定，它必将开始。”  
　　然后，这个人类阴谋爱好者按下了遥控装置。在他们的身前身后，能量光束逐渐消弭，那些超级英雄的影像们，便如预言般的，一个接一个地……虚化消失。


	16. Chapter 16

**ACT XI. Ηρακλής 海格力斯**  
Scene 1.  
　　  
　　英雄总是苏醒在梦中。即使是个噩梦。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩睁开眼睛，他听见亨利·杜卡的声音。  
　　“还是老问题。”杜卡在他的耳后说，“疼痛指数1到10，你现在感觉到几？”  
　　杜卡握着他心爱的手杖。那凶器较为纤细的一端有个开口，可随时弹出佩刀的短刃。此刻刀刃并未露面，但手杖的那一端却湿淋淋的，犹沾着少许血丝和体液。布鲁斯盯着那看了几秒钟，连一根手指都不想动。他知道这是地球就快要走完的，宝贵的几秒钟。  
　　“我他妈的什么都感觉不到了。”这是谎话。他身上有好几处都疼。疼痛帮了他的大忙，使他只晕眩了极短的时间就恢复了知觉。杜卡抽出手杖的同时他就醒了，他得庆幸，杜卡并不是能在长时间的施虐中获得满足的那种人。他施虐的唯一目的是告诫“不听话的韦恩”他完全可能如此报复。而现在，他能感觉到杜卡正在帮他整理衣裤，把衬衫拉过肩头。  
　　那老家伙把他翻了过来，放纵他靠在自己的怀里，后脑紧贴着胸膛。韦恩像是瘫软了，随他施为。最后他听到杜卡叹了口气，听起来有些疲惫，而且语气上确实颇为恳切。  
　　杜卡说：“我很希望我们就这么坐着，一直到世界尽头。这回不会太久了，我的孩子。等一下我要直接带你到潜艇那里去。”  
　　布鲁斯没有说话。他的头向一侧歪去，脖子软塌塌的像面条仿佛。杜卡起初没有在意，还在喃喃自语，接着便发现他有点异样。韦恩像是真的不行了，不是精神打击或怎么的，他的呼吸非常微弱，几乎感觉不到……杜卡脱下一只手套去摸他的鼻子和嘴唇时，意识到布鲁斯的鼻息是真的消失了。  
　　他愤怒地将高谭人——或这具“尸体”——甩开。“闭气也是我教会你的！”他咆哮着，并不吝惜他的力气。韦恩的身体弹出又坠地，他的后脑撞上乳白色的绝缘地板，发出可怕的闷响。杜卡站在那里，等着他的眉头皱起，然后这场戏便再也演不下去。装死这种低级的做派，本就不应当在大师们的终极对决中尴尬登场。高谭骑士的死亡将是一种恩赐，是额外的封赏，它也不当如此，脱出纯然的计划，意外而至。  
　　但是蝙蝠侠就在这儿了，他如尸体般睡在他侍奉过的恐怖大师脚下。他的手脚不自然地垂落，关节似乎已脱臼，而他的面色却平静——那绝不是一种甜蜜的平静，他最后的表情是静谧而苦楚的，一种寂静的蜡色覆盖包裹了他原本生气勃勃的肌肤，他是灰白的，直到这一刻，他才算是真正地，被那灰白所笼罩了。  
　　忍者大师等了他七秒。疼痛指数，从一到十，这理论正在被体验证实。杜卡发现，每多等一秒钟，他心中的疼痛感便增加一分，生生蚕食着他那本该完美无缺的胜利。在即将降临的乱世中，韦恩必须是亲历者，是幸存者，是见证人。这是既定剧本，绝不会产生任何差池。布鲁斯·韦恩不可能死在一个装满纸箱、缆线、小零件的仓库角落里。这是不可能的事情，它不合逻辑。  
　　他绝不可能就这么死了，杜卡想，他这是在装样。他的最佳死法，应当是在他的城池与被保护者面前，同飓风、恶兽、乃至人类的疯狂殊死搏斗，直到最后一滴鲜血流尽。或者，他会被他的爱人背弃，穿着有毒的衣服，在火中跳舞，在众目睽睽下化作飞灰。他死前必要发疯，要迫害自己的至亲，并想象他是在用毒箭射杀巨人。他将死于功业的环绕下，在属于共知的辉煌中，死前大叫着他的权力，并在死后化作群星之一。他的死须是在数以亿万震惊的眼目下，是书写历史行为。蝙蝠侠不可能死在一个储藏间的地板上，死于这等不值一提的苦痛与撞击。  
　　于是这一切事的主导者用脚尖踢了他，韦恩却一动不动。他的胸膛没有肉眼可辨的起伏。“你以为我会上当？上这种孩子气的当？你在我雪山上的居所中，第一次拜见我的时候就尝试过装死了。”杜卡这样说着，再度提起了脚尖。  
　　他有信心这次一脚就踢断韦恩的肋骨，但不知为何他当时并没有这么做。他放下脚尖，烦躁地绕着韦恩的头走了半圈。最后他调整了手杖，将刀刃弹出来，握着它，俯身细看。  
　　那一秒钟布鲁斯还是没有动弹。杜卡的呼吸速率不由得变化了。他伸出两根手指放在韦恩的颈动脉上。  
　　随即他感觉到了属于人类的生气！不是由他的手指，而是经由他的身体！韦恩从地上弹跳起来，以杜卡的眼力，亦很难确定这不肖弟子究竟是用身体的那一部分肌肉发力，就这样弹起、翻身的。他弹起和翻身夺刀完全是在同一刹那，人类的肢体根本不具备这样的柔韧性。  
　　杜卡深悉这一点，他差不多是同一刹那就在正常人类的肢体活动范围内截住了布鲁斯的右前臂。可是，韦恩采用了非正常的做法，他已用上他全身的力量去完成这个翻身和夺取手杖的动作。这条右臂的受制完全落在他的预算之中。当杜卡抓住他的小臂后，他翻转的速率和力度竟然丝毫根本未有受到丝毫影响，他直接将自己的右侧前臂拉至脱臼，单用一只左手指迅速格击在杜卡的软肋与左肩关节韧带上。  
　　他此番格击的速度与力度，可谓和杜卡之前施加于他的突袭不相上下。杜卡不能算猝不及防，他勉励相抗，却还是在重击下松了松手。这一瞬的，果如大师们的最终对决，杜卡松手，韦恩便觑得空缺，他的左手成功反握住了手杖的手柄，却并未将它抽出——他仅仅是调偏了刀刃指向的角度，顺着杜卡夺回它的使力方向送上助力。那短刀自右下腹刺入，无声无息，穿透了杜卡的身体。它确实锋利无匹。  
　　杜卡毕竟是老了，他身体的跌落亦有一种配得上他年纪的衰颓感。他躺在地上，被他的手杖佩刀钉穿在地板上。布鲁斯的手依旧把稳仗首，他一直到这手杖刀刃部分系数钉入拼压地板厚厚的绝缘填充层，方才松开手指。  
　　接着，斗胜者向后退去，跌跌撞撞地退。他可笑的蹒跚倒不是源于精神上的震动，而纯粹是力气用尽。他退到墙边，转过身，深吸了一口气，用左手把右手抬起顶在墙上，摆稳。然后，他技巧地发力，扭动左臂。  
　　他成功为自己接上了臼，这一种的疼痛他早就熟悉，这时却难以忍受。疼痛仿佛是会持续累加的，手臂接上的同时他差点倒下去，竟是需要用额头死命顶住墙壁才能分神缓解。  
　　疼痛感缓和下去了，这男人蹒跚着回转来。他站在他重伤的师尊面前，致敬似的点了点头：“……你刚才对我做的事情无非是想让我痛苦和难堪。告诉你，杜卡，我刚才确实非常痛苦并且难堪……不过相对于你教导过我的，必须要用生命执着为之的另一些事，这些我是真的不在乎。”  
　　杜卡喘息着。鲜血浓浆一样铺开在这地板上，他已无法成言，如今沉默着，尽可能低保存体力和生命体征是最重要的，他不得不咬牙对付这个。但他还有一双眼睛，冰川也似，瞳仁蓝得发白，此时此刻更是深满怀着他的愤懑，拌和着岁月留给他的全部的仇恨，恶狠狠地瞪着韦恩。  
　　他目前能做的好像也就只剩下这一件事了。韦恩在他的身前重又抓住了手杖的中段。他保持握住这权杖的姿势蹲下身去，空余的手按在杜卡的颈侧。  
　　“这一下是为了尚恩。”他说着，指节猛扣上杜卡的脖子，刹那间就让启示录的实践者暂时失去了知觉。  
　　他赢得了有限的时间，这就向仓库的安全出口走去。在没有遇到任何其他的人类之前，他伛偻着身体，一瘸一拐，简直像是步子稍稍大上一点就会把自己撕成两半似的。当他推开另一侧出口的小门时，青春的力量与超出凡人的光辉重又被他从自我的纵深处压榨出来。他挥开铁拳，重击在守卫这扇门的保安脸上。  
　　只这一下，他拯救世界的通路便打开了。

 

Scene 2.  
　　  
　　“我们收到邮件所以我们过来上工，但现在却只是白白等在这里。”  
　　听到这个声音，星球日报记者露易丝·莱恩转过身去，看见纽约时报时事版一位主任正在跟几个网络媒体的同行摊着手抱怨。  
　　女记者拿着用招待券领到的橙汁，故作不经意地溜达到他们身旁。她听见几位前辈纷纷在说签到台的事情，“接待的不是韦恩的外联官员，要我说这点就很不对劲。韦恩集团对外传播部门一般还会有额外餐费发放，放在装着精美纪念卡的信封里。”  
　　这是很不对劲，莱恩小姐想，有人召集了这么多资深的新闻人来此，却将众人丢弃在接待室内，发放橙汁，此外毫无表示。应当有人出来说话，至少将通稿发放给大家。她看向签到台，很显然最初负责签到的两个工作人员也撤走了，那里空空荡荡。  
　　“有关于超能力极端分子的最新爆炸性新闻”——她收到的工作邮件是这样的，在这里闲荡的每一个人应该都收到过类似的邮件。可她连续向好几个服务生的人打听，他们都只是摇头。  
　　“再等等，小姐，我们只是发橙汁的。”他们说，“等等肯定会有负责搞新闻的人来给你们一个交代。我们每天只拿三十美元，在这儿只发橙汁，小姐。”  
　　总之，露易丝现在认定事情很不对劲。她在整个接待场地内逡巡，同时掏出手机来，用记事本软件飞快打了一行字：“为什么又是在韦恩大厦？”  
　　“因为布鲁斯·韦恩有话要说。他要布置大手笔，请来大人物。照我看，他总算要脱下之前那种戏剧化的个人英雄主义面具，转投向一定的政治目的了。我早就猜到，同一种类型的角色他不到一个月就会感觉厌倦的。”莱恩小姐纽约时报的那位主任絮絮叨叨地说道，“我问你们，你们都是开车来的吗？”  
　　在周围几个人频频摇头，于是莱恩小姐就在人堆后面举起来手。“我！我租了一辆车。”她挥着手，提示那些老新闻人注意向她。她自费租了一辆车代步，这能让她的双脚尽可能少地接触高谭危机四伏的地面。介于这一周来她每天离开新城区前往旅馆都是在天黑以后，每当她开车时听到来自小巷深处的一两声尖叫，便很是得意于自己尚存应有的魄力与警惕心。  
　　那些——自称除了正义联盟的挪用经费旧案与众参两院最新的性丑闻之外，对其他一切人性与人性案例都毫无兴趣的老油条，他们现在总算肯看她一眼了。“喔，莱恩。普利策小姐。《为什么我们不需要超人》。”他们发出讥讽的笑声，连单词中的重音都包含攻击性。他们声音锐利地轻笑着：“对嘛，我们的确不需要超人，还有谁不明白这道理呢？”  
　　主任先生甚至没有刻意做出一个回回头的动作，他原计划就是只是要抖一个包袱，炫耀他敏锐的观察力，无论有没有一个莱恩跳出来凑趣，他都会这样继续抖完他的包袱。“开车的人，在车库里注意到那些经过特殊改装的保姆车了吗？那是内嵌陶瓷的装甲车，火烧都不变形。只有军方高层才坐这东西。我猜韦恩今次真的请到了大人物，就是根据这个。”  
　　尽管那是事实，可是露易丝·莱恩一点儿也不想在这帮老家伙的面前承认她根本没有看到任何一辆高级装甲保姆车乃至它的一枚轮胎。她揣摩着，租用廉价车确实可能不是个好主意，她的车与大人物的座驾显然相隔甚远，没被安排在车库的同一个区域内。或许待会儿她可以假装回车里拿东西，在周围逛上一圈，偷拍几张照片。似乎也不是个好主意，监控设备会拍到她在车库里形迹可疑，她需要好一点的理由。忘掉停车区号一点儿都不像是个好主意，因为印着准确区号的停车卡此刻就在她的西装口袋里。  
　　她思忖着，抬起头，发现所有的那些人，那些“老家伙们”，不知什么时候都安静下来了。没有人继续讨论。他们保持方才的姿态各自站着，只是沉默不语。露易丝花了好几分钟才消化掉这个奇怪的现象，她意识到他们此刻闭口不言，仅仅是为了表达对她个人的一种排斥态度。超人自“愚人船”逃脱后，政府针对她的监控一度严苛到了顶点，而后却慢慢松懈。他没有再来找她，打击报复或奉献殷勤，一样都没有。那些潜伏的哨岗一夜之间悉数消失，对她的禁足令被一一撤销，她终得自由，可以四处奔走。在她看来，她失去了多年来使她与众生不同的一位追求者，固然有些可惜，但代价终归是值得的。人们将不再把她视为某种“异类”，停止无意义的追杀和报复，结束假想她是人类叛徒的思路。  
　　可惜，直到今日，事情好像仍旧是一塌糊涂，新的人类英雄层出不穷，而叛徒还是叛徒。即使莱恩写过背叛超能力者群体的文章，在最艰难时仍坚持搞自由栏目，在人们心中，她也不过是背叛成瘾之人罢了。即便韦恩都有可能成为英雄，唯独她不能是某种英雄。  
　　所以，这一刻，莱恩瞪着众人，众人惟在沉默中假装自己并没有瞪过莱恩。他们假装没有注意过她，没嘲笑过她，刚才的对话都不存在，露易丝·莱恩什么的其实也不存在。他们没有在心里想着要挡住她拍照的角度，没想要捂好自个儿的笔记和通稿，免得冷不防就被她“背叛到”。这个女人的存在实在是太让人尴尬了，盛传她曾是超人的情人！至少，超人把她当做情人。连超人都被击败过，而她却屹立不倒。她是某种妖精，怎么会有人情愿委身给那种怪物呢？尤其是在他撕下伪装良善的面具之后！他们想，不管怎么说，尽量别让她沾到。  
　　在这段几乎要擦燃空气的沉默最后，一点火花般的脆响终于拉断了大家的神经。露易丝·莱恩，站在被爱过她的超人蹂躏过的人类中间，示威似的举起易拉罐，“啪”地一声将拉环拽开。  
　　“我不会一直这样干等着，我也不管什么大人物小人物。我现在就要上去，到CEO卢修斯·福克斯的办公室去采访他，然后我就直接滚蛋。我们有新闻自由，我现在就走出去，去填预约单！”她说完这些，将橙汁灌进口中，每个在场的同行都不由自主地被她那又细又白、勉力吞咽着的脖子给吸引了目光。他们中的一些人，在多年以后回忆起莱恩小姐时，几乎已记不起她的头发是什么颜色，然而却清晰地记得她脖子上蓝色的、奇异的血管。  
　　他们都记得她喝橙汁如喝酒，喝完就走出去了，而他们也选择了高高兴兴地留下来继续等待。他们都挺乐意留在一个“有背叛前科”的记者主动退出去了的安逸环境里——就算等上一个上午，也不过是三四个钟头的短暂时光。三四个钟头而已。  
　　而莱恩小姐，走出这个大厅时完全没遭遇阻拦。她甚至大大方方地走到了负责电梯的保安面前，要求他帮她叫电梯。  
　　对方有一丝为难：“小姐，你最好在安排好的地方等待，不然的话，有什么活动开始时我们要怎么通知到你呢？”  
　　“我是福克斯先生的客人！”被橙汁“灌醉”了的露易丝大声道，“你可以打个电话给他，干脆，就用我的手机直接打给他的私人电话吧，这样更高效些！”她把手机举起来，摆出一副理直气壮的模样，只要看到她当时的表情，谁都不会怀疑她确实有福克斯的私人移动电话号码。  
　　薪水微薄的保安没有按照她的建议打这一通电话。也可能是他对大厦的整体安保系统充满信心，料定这个气焰嚣张的年轻女人翻不起什么风浪。他客客气气，把她送上电梯，直接按了福克斯所在的楼层。“别得罪福克斯的秘书，那个美人儿可是空手带黑带，能徒手把你直接从电梯井扔下来。”电梯门合上的瞬间，露易丝听到这个保安十分好心地嘟囔说。  
　　而这电梯像抽了风，上了十五层以后，在每一层都停靠，电梯外却空无一人。这是早晨九点钟，露易丝认为这钟点属于上帝管辖，大约不会有什么灵异现象存在的可能。这一定是恶作剧，她在心底里分析，也可能是同行所为，他们有时候故意在所有的楼层召唤电梯，以期与“大人物”偶遇。这都是老套手段，其实没什么稀奇。  
　　电梯在距离顶层不远的那一楼停下，一整个楼层都是总裁的私人领地。合金滑门缓缓开启，像也是彻底疲累了一般，门轴的声音浊重。莱恩小姐的心就被它一下一下哀鸣着，提到了嗓子眼。她听着那吱吱的机械噪声，总算开始认真考虑起保安先生的提醒。那个空手道黑带——那个美人儿，不知会以怎样的状态出现？第一印象十分重要，露易丝得要确保这人与楼下那些思路僵化的中老年人不同，她希望这位秘书不会因为眼前人是露易丝·莱恩，就像那些愚昧之人一样，果断给予莱恩以“莱恩式的待遇”……  
　　电梯门彻底打开的一刹那，一个人影从旁边闪出来，直窜进电梯里，按下了关门键。这人的整个动作是一气呵成的，莱恩甚至还没能迈出半个莱恩式的步子来，就被他的身躯堵在电梯里了。  
　　“喂！你疯了吗？如此失礼！”她的忍耐过了底线，终于歇斯底里地咆哮起来，“我才不管你是不是那个空手道黑带！”  
　　那人向她转过身。第一个刹那，莱恩看到数点货真价实的血迹，分布在那人的前胸和袖口。在开口尖叫以前，第二个刹那，她看到那人抬起了头，对她摆出一个不要出声的口型。  
　　在第二个与第三个刹那之间，她认出了眼前这张脸。这人是这大厦的主人。他是布鲁斯·韦恩。

 

Scene 3.  
　　  
　　电梯像一个封闭的铁盒子，载着两个凡人一路下坠。  
　　韦恩先生倚靠在电梯的角落里，双手按在扶手上。  
　　“莱恩小姐。我们见过。”他点点头，语气彬彬有礼，但姿势戒备。女记者瞪着他胸口已变成暗红色的血点，心想他可能还没从什么值得戒备的事情里走出来。韦恩凌乱的领口，颧骨上隐约的擦伤，他的双手——手心贴满了止血胶带，从露易丝·莱恩的角度，能清楚地看到有些胶布已经被渗出来的鲜血和组织液浸透了。高谭王子活像是刚刚徒手抓过豪猪。  
　　莱恩小姐骨子里属于职业记者的那部分灵魂正在升温。“哦韦恩先生，很高兴与您同路。”她飞快地抓住扶手的另一侧，把姿势调整成类似韦恩的样子。这种无人在意的平衡感让她此时的感觉良好多了。在最初的十层左右，她只是伸着脖子打量那些可疑的细节。布鲁斯·韦恩活像是刚被什么人劫持过，或者，看他这副凶神恶煞的样子，倒也可能是发了疯想要去劫持什么人。不可能是后者，莱恩小姐在心里思忖，这个人身上完全不像是藏得下什么武器，瞧瞧他胸口那些可怜的贝母纽扣，它们随着呼吸不断受力，好像随时都要放弃挣扎，就这样崩开了似的。过去她也曾这么近距离地观察过这阔佬，但她得承认，她才是头一回发现，韦恩竟练有一副摔跤运动员般的胸大肌。他的衬衫很薄，肌肉轮廓货真价实，不像是垫了东西。  
　　“上一次我们同乘一部电梯还是四年前，”韦恩神经质地瞥着显示楼层的液晶屏，“当时电梯里站满了人。”  
　　“对，那一次可给我留下了深刻的印象。”露易丝记得他所指的那一次，电梯里站满了韦恩的保镖，她的同事——等等，是谁来着？  
　　她还在努力回忆，韦恩就又开口了：“你和你的同事，克拉克·肯特，硬挤上我叫的电梯，问了我许多收购案相关的问题。你还问我是否给卢瑟总统投过票。肯特先生，就站在你现在的位置，摸他的领带。”  
　　他们已经“坠下”十五层了。韦恩直接选了车库第一层，莱恩什么都没有选，跟着他听天由命。车库第一层是那些“大人物”的座驾所在地。在莱恩看来，这一个韦恩是不具备恐怖袭击的潜力的。他不大可能就这样，带着满身细细碎碎的伤口，抢一部电梯，挟一名女记者，直奔车库，撕下满手的OK绷绑合炸弹，实施惊天动地的恐怖袭击。他更有可能是忙着找车以便逃窜。  
　　“……我见过肯特先生很多次，每一次他都打着令人印象深刻的条纹领带，风格复古，配色大胆。老实说，我怀疑他有满满一柜同样风格的领带。”韦恩看着跳动的楼层读数，声音有点迷迷瞪瞪的。露易丝须得压下满腔的冲动，才能免于冲向他，扒开他半阖的眼皮研究他的瞳孔，以排除他磕了麻药不能自主的嫌疑。全国各大媒体最著名的时事记者都在一楼会议大厅里等着这个日前刚被奉为人类英雄的富豪风度翩翩从天而降再来一场别开生面的发布会，谁知他此刻竟只是抱着一副喝醉了的腔调，缩在不锈钢材的密闭空间里追忆一个连他自己同事都可能将之忽略不计的男性记者——的条纹领带。  
　　而且他显然已经打算直接避开大厅前往车库了。  
　　他们还剩下十层就到车库了。露易丝感觉自己再也忍不住了，“对，克拉克……”她说，“韦恩先生……这么说吧，我很高兴你在这钢铁柜子里同我一道追忆往昔。还有那些领带……很抱歉我真的没有注意过克拉克的穿着，他的西装和领带真的换过吗？我不关注那些。对我来说克拉克是另一些……总之我其实本想利用这次上帝所赐予的偶遇，抓紧采访你几句！关于你在蝙蝠侠挟制下的生活，关于你失踪后与超人的周旋，我看了所有的报道，恕我直言，我认为你的叙述中有些刻意模糊的……”  
　　她对面的男人向前划过一步，缩短了他们之间的距离。他抬起左手，食指指节在钢板上敲了敲，打断了记者的质问。“嘘——亲爱的小姐！”他大声说道，“据我所知，世界还剩下三个钟头左右就会面临毁灭，我现在诚挚地邀请你加入到拯救者的行列里来。我很抱歉方才用不适宜的态度同你一道追忆了我所爱之人的往昔种种，今后我再也……”  
　　急遽的敲击声同样打断了他的话。在他正对面，星球日报的女记者一脸惊惶：“你刚才说什么？请……请重复一遍，先生。我想我的耳朵是出问题了。”  
　　韦恩叹了一口长气。他舔了舔嘴唇，使自己的声调尽可能表现得沉稳平静，值得信任：“世界快要毁灭了，这消息很确切。我想我还能做些努力，但我需要帮手。莱恩小姐，请你……”  
　　“你说你爱……你爱克拉克。克拉克·肯特，先生，你爱克拉克。”露易丝·莱恩紧抓着电梯扶手，背脊微微弓着，用比韦恩还要平静十倍的语气重复道，“你爱克拉克，那个肯特，我的同事。你爱我的男同事，先生。我现在总算弄明白为啥克拉克总能帮我挤上你的电梯了。”  
　　“正在努力拯救世界的韦恩”颤动了几下嘴唇。这是纯粹受控于感情的颤抖，如果电梯抵达的声音没有立刻响起，可能他会嘴唇颤抖着，沉默更长的时间。那声音几乎是拯救了他，拯救了他的尴尬和失言。露易丝注意到他神经质地提起双拳迈开步子，挡在自己面前，等待那滑门敞开。外面什么都没有——这是电梯再自然不过的一次运行，车库的保安并没有专门奔过来查看。  
　　“我用卢修斯的电脑关闭了监控，他们现在应该正在重启。”他喃喃说着，把手指按在开门键上,“……一切正常，莱恩小姐，你先走，看到特殊情况，或有人走近，给我个暗示。”  
　　“超人的前女友露易丝”深深吸气，踩着十公分的鞋跟走向前去。她走出电梯，忽然又回过头，伸出一根手指，戳上韦恩肌肉紧绷的胸口：“你爱我们的克拉克，你已经说过了，我也听见了，我懂人类之间的感情，我看你那是来真的，你休想否认。克拉克·肯特，你刚才说了你爱他。你们有一腿，对么？”  
　　高谭人的肩膀往下沉了沉。这一秒钟，他露出的表情相当无力。可以说，它浮现在曾经身为蝙蝠侠的男人脸上，简直不可思议。  
　　“是的。”他简单地回答道。  
　　然后他便一步踏出了那结结实实的钢铁柜子，做了一个引路的手势，对那女记者说道：“小姐，现在我们可以开始拯救世界了吗？”

 

Scene 4.  
　　  
　　当韦恩先生耸起一侧肩头，猛撞向车库的墙壁时，露易丝确曾觉得他在某种方面可能是有点失常了。  
　　这倒不是因为他那以肉体撞击水泥板的特殊举动——新闻行业内还有谁没听说过韦恩大厦里四处藏有暗室的秘辛呢？但在如莱恩小姐这样女记者们看来，那些秘密处所务必应是整洁素净的，仿佛刚刚装修完毕的数码新产品专门店；至于进入的方法，也自然充满了高新技术环伺下的从容与优雅。而不是像现在，这座大厦的主人正展示的那样，要用撞翻野牛的力量，把整个身体砸在墙壁上，方能启动开关。  
　　墙壁滑开一人可过的缝隙，女记者不等邀请便闪身钻了进去。“为什么要设计这种倚靠大力撞击才能打开的秘密滑门？我记得你们的子公司甚至给瞭望塔制造过超灵敏的感应门。”她向前迈了两步，眼前仍是一片漆黑，想象中的声控或其他感应模式的照明装置似乎也不存在，她脚下不断有缆线似的东西缠绕住鞋跟。  
　　韦恩挤进通道，伸手在墙壁上摸索着电闸：“扫描装置与整个安全控制总线连接在一起呢小姐，若我没估算错误，它们仍在重启自测阶段。请不要抱怨，事到如今，我可十分庆幸自己还安排了这么个第二方案。”  
　　露易丝在黑暗里连续让地上的缆线绊了好几下，她扶着墙壁，打定主意不再前行。“那么这是哪儿？”她喃喃道，“你知道吗，韦恩先生？《时尚》杂志有一个封面女郎，多年以前曾同我一道做过一回指甲。她说你——就是你——带她进入过‘韦恩大厦的夹层’，那里什么都没有，只有一个雪白的长沙发……躺上去就不愿下来的那种……安置在柔软的长绒垫子上，铺着羽毛一样轻柔的细毯……”  
　　“唔，她的想象力令人钦佩。”韦恩在黑暗里发出一种低沉的、令人不安的笑声，“虽然那种香艳的无有乡我暂时还没造出来，但将来为了某些……此时说来真是毫无意义的希望……如果三小时后地球还在，我或许真会弄这么个房间出来。”  
　　墙壁在阔佬的背后合上了，现在他们确确实实被困在韦恩大厦的“夹层”内。那高谭男人敲了敲墙壁，以引起莱恩的注意。他准确无误地凑在她的耳垂旁，悄声说道：“欢迎来到前应用科学部实验室，我的小姐，请你把眼睛闭上，否则突然的强光会刺伤你的眼睛。”  
　　他并没有耽搁时间，当即便推上了电闸，露易丝只匆匆赶上把双眼合起。令人头晕目眩的白炽灯光刹那间点亮了这整一个千余平方大小、呈现平行结构的地下空间，与此同时，一声惨叫从空间的纵深处传来。  
　　那惨叫的人富有特色的声线，使人在一刹那间便可认出他来。露易丝闭着双眼向那人所在的方向扭过头去：“福克斯先生？！卢修斯·福克斯先生？！”  
　　在那个方向，确实的，有一个弓着背脊捂住双眼的非洲裔男人正在哀嚎。“我以为您会发出预警的，先生！”他挥着拳头，愤愤嘟囔。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩大步向他那方向走去，尽管他的步子略略有些跛，但也掩饰不住他这一瞬间浑身散发出的莫名其妙的热力。他大声嚷着这位同时身兼科学家和执行官之职的下属的名字，他嚷道：“卢修斯！你知道，当他们把我弄到实验室，告诉我韦恩网络与通信实验室捕捉到了瞭望塔改变轨道的信息，我第一件事想到的就是——在这么急迫的时刻，为何我的实验室负责人不在这实验室里？而且你也不在你的办公室里。监控显示你在杜卡的人进入时搭专用电梯下了楼，接着便彻底消失。没你出大厦的录影，我就知道你一定躲在这里。”  
　　卢修斯·福克斯用双臂撑住电脑桌，总算支起了脑袋。他戴着一顶高谭骑士队的棒球帽，并一副花纹鲜明的框架眼镜，这帽子和眼镜几乎把他的面貌轮廓都完全模糊掉了。他摘下帽子和眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，闷哼着，勉强作答：“你去过我的办公室，你不可能破解我的密码，你是怎样进去的呢？难道你拆了我的锁吗，先生？——哦拆了锁也不大可能，难道你拆毁了我的隔间门？”  
　　韦恩翻过卢修斯对面的桌子，这动作似乎牵扯到他的肌肉和神经，他满脸痛苦咬牙切齿：“没有理由连军方的人都来了这儿，我实验室真正的主脑却在事件恶化到惊动他们之前就落荒而逃。我记得是我让你监控瞭望塔的，不是吗？本该是你的人先向我报告。”  
　　“你说瞭望塔？——瞭望塔改变轨道？！”紧追着他的女记者，原本想学着他从电脑桌上翻过，却碍于套装裙幅被尴尬地卡在桌子边沿，保持着一个屈腿侧坐的姿势不上不下。她向福克斯伸出手，却恍然意识到执行官先生是绝对够不着的，于是她索性只是抬手点头，简单示意了一下，“露易丝·莱恩，星球日报。”  
　　“那也正是我想问的。”福克斯先生向莱恩还了个点头礼，摊开双手道，“原本应用科学部这里的电脑，被我设置成可以实时同步通信实验室的数据，但是今天，至少24小时以前，全部被切断了。这是内鬼所为，先生，杜卡的人无处不在，实验室，设备部，乃至大厦保安。你知道我为何藏在这里吗？今天凌晨两点，那些保安，他们带了十几条枪在楼上搜寻我。我是迫不得已。”  
　　“瞭望塔改变了轨道。前‘正义联盟’的人回到瞭望塔上去了，接着，”韦恩抬手在虚空中划了一道看不见的弧线，“实验室通过卫星侦测到的数据表明，它在近地点切断了与地球的联系，然后加速冲向月球。”  
　　“听上去像是要来一次正碰——‘砰’，这样。”卢修斯说。  
　　他的老板点了点头：“预计三小时后发生正碰。”他抬手看了看表，补充道，“——是两小时57分钟以后。”  
　　在他的身后，坐在桌子上的星球日报记者发出了尖叫：“天啊——！”然后她就立刻捂住了自己的嘴巴，挥动她的手掌，“……请继续……这种时候就别管我了！”她尖叫道。  
　　“哦老天。”卢修斯搓着手，“你知道……他们一定是拿到了重置密码……我是说那些超人们……算了，这不重要，任何懂得操作的人拿到重置密码都能办到这个。”  
　　韦恩绕过他，一瘸一拐地走向靠墙的冷藏柜。“抗生素在哪里？”他扯开柜门翻找，“还有注射器，你都放在哪儿了卢修斯？保险起见你最好帮我打一针。如果世界过了两个多钟头还在，我的麻烦就不止我刚才说的这些。”  
　　他的CEO从转椅上跳起来，抓住他的肩膀把他翻转过来上下打量。他的目光在韦恩有点发白的嘴唇上停留了一秒，之后便挪移到他衬衫胸前的血滴上。“唉……你很不好。”他叹了口气，“唉我的老板，你又把自己搞得很糟糕。我得给你做个检查，如果时间还够的话。”  
　　他保持着那种姿势，挟制着韦恩的肩膀把他“放倒”在转椅上。两人对视着，几乎立刻就双双露出了苦笑。“你确定抗生素就可以？”  
　　“没有抗生素我也可以。”给他发薪水那人挽起了自己的衣袖，同时，他嘴巴也没停歇，飞快地迸着单词，“整件事不合逻辑。你看如果超人他们抢占了瞭望塔，韦恩实验室又能截获完整信息，那么为何要把你排除在外呢，卢修斯？为了要确保你‘在外’呢？你是这世界上为数不多有可能能够手动重置对瞭望塔通信的人。”  
　　福克斯先生从储藏柜里找出一个注射器吸着药液，他用鼻子闷哼了一声算是肯定。  
　　“他们赶走了瞭望塔上原先的工作人员，出于……某些原因打算报复，所以将瞭望塔变轨，加速冲向月球。事实上，瞭望塔随时可以再这一过程中停下，只要我们能恢复起通信，联络到超人，并说服他——”  
　　“为啥咱们不冲天上呐喊呢？”露易丝插言道，“超人能听见全世界的声音，即使他人在太空里。”  
　　“有一种东西，叫波能屏蔽器。造价不高，可以有效屏蔽超人对地球的侦听。我假设亨利·杜卡拥有大量这种玩意儿，并找到人手把它安置在一定的范围内。关键是我们不知道那是怎样的一个范围。”韦恩的衣袖卡在他紧张的肉块上，他越是用力拉扯，它就越不配合。  
　　“等等！你说亨利·杜卡？”莱恩小姐终于找到了一个情绪合适的时机从那桌上跳下，她理了理衣裙，继续说道，“过去的一年里，有不同的人以他的名义不断地联系星球日报，登些神神鬼鬼的广告。我记得……他是个瑜伽大师？不不，好像是什么修行大师。我有很多同事去他弟子的道场做义工，你知道的嘛，‘在这失去信仰的年代’。”  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩露出烦躁表情，他索性将袖子撕开了，把光裸的胳膊伸向他的临时医生：“现在可以假设全球都安装好这种东西了。不过这不要紧，向天空呼告本来就没有用。”他的肌肉紧绷，卢修斯不得不伸手轻轻拍打那上臂。  
　　“你打算怎么办？”他故意大声发问，使韦恩分神，以便完成肌肉注射。  
　　“我飞上去找他——他们。”那高谭阔佬答道，“我有——我知道有一架高速飞行器，氪星技术，藏在离这儿不远的高谭河水下。如果我能尽快抵达河边，那玩意儿能帮我及时追上瞭望塔。”  
　　莱恩小姐像在记者会里那般举手发问道：“那个，那是超人送给蝙蝠侠的吗——啊我就是问问。”  
　　卢修斯·福克斯瞥了她一眼，用消毒棉球擦拭了韦恩胳膊上的针孔表面：“不是个好主意，倘若那些超级伙计们真的疯了，他们会杀了你。到那时，没人能阻止瞭望塔飞向月亮。”  
　　“人类还是会有办法。”韦恩将破碎的袖子整个摘了下来，“莱克斯·卢瑟在世时制造过专门对付瞭望塔的武器，所谓的超级炸弹，以增补‘核弹足球’【注67】。然而他却打算将它运用在地球上，挑起战争，完成他个人塑造一个崭新世界的理想。超人就是为了阻止他，才使事情一步步演变到现在的样子。倘那飞行的空间站停不下来，他们会使用那个手提包。卢修斯，那其实更糟。那是能将半个地球炸毁的东西，它后续的影响完全不可估量。”  
　　“所以你现在是要到河边去。”福克斯说，“我呢，就偷偷回到实验室去。我将设法在那里重新连接对瞭望塔的通信。”  
　　布鲁斯站起来，他张开双臂抱住了他的临时医生。“他们会杀了你的，卢修斯。”他说，“如果杀死你是整个计划中必须的一环——杜卡有一个计划，那绝不是再多诱导一些人陪他做瑜伽那么简单。他有一个计划，在他同我最后一次的交流中我意识到，他确信计划必定成功，这个世界必将会毁灭。而我只知道这么多。”  
　　他的双臂收得那么紧，以至于福克斯先生都有些呼吸困难了。卢修斯拍拍他的背脊：“他们中有设备部的人，不可能没有拿到大厦图纸，但他们没有切开墙壁进来冲着我扫射，你说这是为什么？他们中有人放了我一条生路，或许我并不是一无是处，或者我无论做什么都根本为时已晚。让我同你一道做这件事，我的老板。拯救世界的权力对我来说是一种非凡的赏赐。”他把韦恩推开，这一次，是真的彻底推了很远。  
　　他向后退，顺手捡起桌上的棒球帽，向门楣古老的法国贵族那样挥着帽子鞠了一躬。“可是，老板，你要怎么离开这儿呢？开着你的跑车？出门前你就会被拦下了。”他补充道。  
　　“我打算去偷一辆车，一辆不怎么高级的。莱恩小姐来开车。我躲在里面就好。”韦恩顶着他久违的韦恩式微笑，脑袋霍然转向露易丝·莱恩，“小姐，你会跟我一道行动的对吗？”  
　　“啊！……是，对的。”露易丝毫无节奏地胡乱点了几下头。她再一次，像申请发言那样高举起她的一只手。  
　　她说：“事实上，我本人就刚好有一辆不怎么起眼的车。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注67】：The Nuclear Football，诞生于冷战时期的核武器遥控发射装置，能让美国总统在任何时间任何地点授权发射核武器，通常外形为一个黑色皮革手提包。


	17. Chapter 17

**ACT XI. Ηρακλής 海格力斯**  
Scene 5.  
　　  
　　韦恩庄园起居室里那古董造型的电话响起了清脆的铃声，而管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生只是抬了抬眼皮。  
　　在他身旁沙发上坐着的两个年轻保镖一先一后弹了起来，互相交换了一个眼色，其中一个神情紧张地冲上前抓起了听筒。  
　　“怎样？”另一个僵立在他的同伴与老管家之间，抬起手来搓了两下。当他的目光挪移回老人身上时，他发现老人正盯着他双手，嘴角勾起了一点令人愤恨的弧度。  
　　听电话的家伙捂住了听筒：“是自己人，不是师父。一上来就问老家伙正在干啥，别的没说。”  
　　“要让那老家伙听电话吗？”搓着手的年轻人情绪不佳地撇了撇嘴，“或者告诉他老头子在家里玩钩针——你见过老头子玩钩针吗？他玩了一个钟头的钩针了，我猜到下午他就能织成一件黑黢黢的短外套。”  
　　“嘘！好了！——他们不会要他听电话的。我们现在只需要关心出发时间不是吗？” 他的同伴闷闷不乐地喝止了他的抱怨。他挪开手掌，压低了声音，“我想他在研究钩编工艺……不，我们没让谁跟他接触过……对，包括上厕所的时间。寸步不离，我们敢保证。”  
　　“快问问什么时候出发！”另一个几乎要扑上去抢那听筒了。他的手已经伸出去，也不过只剩下几吋的直线距离，就在这时候，他看到他那同伴把听筒放下了。  
　　“怎么回事？他们怎么说？说了出发时间了吗？”  
　　“挂了。”年轻的保镖看上去神色仓惶，他把听筒安放回去，也搓了搓手。“我想也许是我们的问题，我们太沉不住气。”他在壁炉前有限的一小块空间里踱来踱去，原地打转，“师父承诺过，不会丢下我们不管。我们不应当有怀疑。从开始到现在，师父说的每一桩事情都应验，对此抱有疑虑是不必要的。”  
　　“但你不明白，该死的你真的没想过吗？要控制布鲁斯·韦恩，首先要把他跟他的人都分开，这是师父的原话，他要我们确保这一点，韦恩的身边没有任何‘他的人’！特别是这个老头！没有必要带着这个老家伙，他只会碍手碍脚！看守他等于也是把我们和‘我们的人’分开了，你有多久没见到师父了？师父总是在韦恩的周围出现，我们被‘要求’、‘确保’、‘不能接近’……”  
　　潘尼沃斯先生抬起头来，视线横扫过两个烦躁的青年，然后重又低下头去，左手轻轻拉扯了一把毛线。他把钩针插在线团上，取过柳条篮子，将编织的成品放下。两个监视者都清楚地听见他清了清喉咙，并且依照他们所受过的教诲，开始在心底里暗自戒备，以避免接下来受到他的蛊惑。関平和菊千代他们的例子还近在眼间。  
　　“这是显而易见的，”那个穿着端整，大白天在家里系着领带织毛衣的老家伙将年轻时也必定粗壮有力过的双手安放在膝盖上，露出牙齿展开微笑，“无论杜卡先生下一步打算做什么、打算转移到何处，总之他根本没有必要带上我。”  
　　“他说什么都不要相信他。”刚刚搁下电话的年轻人对他的同伴附耳道，“无视他的吐出来的每一个字，要心如止水，盖斯。这是师父特别嘱咐的。”  
　　“需要我直接让他闭嘴吗，罗比？这个我最擅长。”他的朋友解开了衬衫袖口。  
　　“师父也说不能打他，不能喝斥他。总之随他去就是了。你可以把耳朵塞上，盖斯小伙。”  
　　潘尼沃斯先生耸了耸肩：“别逃避现实了，小伙子们。我的存在原本就只剩下两个作用，照顾韦恩先生的生活，以及做你们胁迫他的人质。在照顾生活方面，任何一个小于六十岁的人都能做得比我麻利到位，而作为人质……”他说到这里，突然站了起来，两个保镖都跟着猛然迈进一步，把他团团包围。  
　　“坐回去，先生！别让我们为难！”被称作盖斯的年轻人将手伸进了外套里，他捏住了手枪的枪柄，他的同伴罗比也在同一时间将双手按在了盛装飞镖的皮套上。  
　　身为久经训练的忍者学徒，他们都有完全的自信，在第一时间封锁住这个老年人的全部行动。但这同时，他们看到这个老者表情平和，完全没有被惊吓到似的，直接抬起脚又向前迈了一步。  
　　“别这么紧张呀孩子们，”老人笑出了声来，“你们能怎样做？抓住我将我摔回沙发？还是给我的膝盖上来一枪让我无法再行走？你们能胁迫我个人的无非是伤害或者死亡，可事已至此，这些都是必然结局，你们要我如何对无法避免的事心生恐惧？我每向前走上一步，倘若平安无事，我心里的侥幸便自然增添一分。我的年轻朋友们，请放宽心，我已经这把年纪，又没有超级能力，无论如何都不可能在你们的眼前凭空消失。事实上你们多付给我的紧张惊恐，都会成为我这老不死的笑料与谈资。”  
　　盖斯抬起手打算抓他的肩膀：“好吧，我就让你看看。我是真的能在一秒钟内把你摔回沙发上，让你一觉睡到明天早上！你这该死的——”  
　　“为什么不试试呢？”那老人说，“或者你不敢——啊如果这么说触怒你的话，我们换个说法，你觉得还没必要撕破脸皮，你涵养犹存，尚有谋略。你觉得还没必要弄到不可收拾，弄伤我让你们不好交代。你们有什么打算？架着一个不听话的老头上飞机？”他向前走，两个保镖开始客气地后退。罗比拉开了飞镖匣子，他故意用很大力气拉拽那铜扣，以引起老人的注意。纽扣拽开时声音确实很大，可惜看上去效果不佳。  
　　“你到底想怎样？一直以来我们都没有为难你！”罗比叫嚷起来。  
　　管家先生指了指壁炉旁的电话：“我想做个实验。没有人愿意成为愚忠的祭品，我的孩子。虽然我已一把年纪，可是如此牺牲似乎也不合我意。我应当是要死在壁炉边的，辛苦一生后，带着一个上等人的名誉平静而亡。你们可能觉得一枪打死我比较方便，然而很方便就能被你们一枪击毙的我可不这么想。我要打个电话，确认自己是否还有必要继续做这样死守的忠仆。没人说过我不能打电话，它们反正都是被监听着的。但我可再退一步，这样吧，忍者们，我把主动权交在你们手中，你们可以选择随时挂断它。我想请你们替我给我的少爷挂个电话，听筒内侧写有号码，你们可能早就注意到了，那是他的办公号码。没法子，我的年纪太大，懒得记忆这些数字了。”  
　　两个年轻人简单地商量了几句，盖斯掏出了装好消声器的手枪，一本正经地上了镗。“别耍花样，老头。”他拿枪对准了阿尔弗雷德的头，“现在，罗比，你拨电话。”  
　　罗比拿起听筒，按照那些早在他们搜查庄园重新布置之前就已写在上面的数字拨着号。他们调查过，这确实是韦恩的办公专线。电话拨通后，仍需要自动转接。在这个当口，管家做出想要走近接听的姿态，被手枪又逼了回去。罗比又跟盖斯交换了一个眼色，他按下了免提键：“就在那儿说。”  
　　漫长的、韦恩集团的软广告铃声终于被掐断了，那一头，传来了布鲁斯·韦恩令人窝火的欢快声音：“喂，这是布鲁斯，请尽量长话短说，我是很忙的。”  
　　“嘿，我亲爱的布鲁斯少爷。”潘尼沃斯先生放开了嗓门大声道，“你还是那么忙吗？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？出了什么事吗？”韦恩在彼端说道。  
　　老人抬起手，在盖斯绷紧心弦的注视当中，戏剧化地向他展示了一下空空的双手，这才将它们合在一起，搓了两下：“没别的事，这儿只有我一个人在。不过，我刚才听说你要去旅行了——去远行，我的少爷。”  
　　“是的。”韦恩干脆利落地答道。  
　　“你不打算带上我这的老头吗？我这——没用的老头！”管家搓着手道。  
　　韦恩的声音停滞了两秒钟，接着，重又以一种倾诉秘密时特有的悄声悄气回起了话：“对不起，阿尔弗雷德。事到如今我只能祝你好运。我无法捎带上你了，这并非我的本意。另外，请你最好尽快离开庄园，你知道的，他们早就准备好了，打算把房子整个炸掉。时间不多了，快点儿走，阿尔弗雷德。而我没什么能帮得上你的。请你也祝我好运，我的朋友，请你原谅。”  
　　他的回答结束在一声惊响上面。罗比失手掉落了话筒。管家剧烈地咳嗽了两下，似乎在帮那年轻的忍者施加掩饰。此时，电话对端再度传来韦恩的问话：“阿尔弗雷德？出了什么事吗？”  
　　老人挥手示意，罗比慌忙将电话扣断了。  
　　起居室里，三人在静默中熬过了好几分钟。最后，还是最年长的那个先开口了。  
　　“炸弹在哪儿？”潘尼沃斯先生放下双手，两个保镖注意到他一贯纹丝不动的面部肌肉正在微微抽搐。  
　　“我不知道！”盖斯放低了枪口，暴躁地跺着脚，“罗比，你知道吗？知道炸弹的事情吗？”  
　　他的同伴摇着头，而他们看守的对象则跌坐回长沙发上，唉声叹气。  
　　“我早该知道。”那管家表情抽搐，露出一副从未有过的阴郁冷笑，“你们这些小鬼每个人能接触的讯息都很有限。要管控住人，务必得用这样的法子。你们别死瞪着我啊，我也是干这行出身的，懂得这些手段，我在MI6供职时……不过现在说这还有什么用？大家都在一条船上等着完蛋。”  
　　“没理由他们带走韦恩不带走你。”罗比小声说。  
　　“那请问他们有什么理由带走我呢？”管家冷笑道，“还有你们！你们是无可替代的那一种人吗？布鲁斯·韦恩或许是的，而你我显然不在此列。我以为他们会让你们把我打死在壁炉前，结果却是——‘轰’！——我的上帝。我亲爱的上帝！——这对于苛求棺材与墓碑的孤寡老人来说真是绝好的讽刺。我确实指望过下葬时身上能覆满香木名兰，再盖上一面精绣韦恩家徽的旗子！”  
　　“师父会通知我们在爆炸前离开，只是电话还没有来。”盖斯说。  
　　他抬起眼睛，发现他的同伴罗比正望着他，满脸写的都是绝望。“我接了方才的电话，盖斯，”罗比喃喃道，“‘要求’、‘确保’、‘不能接近’。除此之外，什么都没有说，没有集合时间，没有地点，没说炸弹。万一真有那么个炸弹……”他剧烈地喘息起来，“我们这种人——你知道他说得对，有无数我们这种人！我不怀疑我牺牲的意义，但他们为何要隐瞒炸弹的事？师父根本没提过，我们跟着改造这房子，布下监听装置。为什么？为什么还要瞒住我们放置炸弹？”  
　　他用双手抱住了头，肩膀开始发抖。盖斯叹了口气，他把手枪归回枪套，扶住罗比的肩膀，尝试安慰他的朋友：“师父说过……”  
　　罗比挥手甩开他，他的动作很猛，使得同伴不得不向后踉跄了几步。老管家好心地站起身来，一手重重拍在他背上，推他站稳。这也算是保镖们监控他许久以来，他们之间唯一的一次身体接触。  
　　那年轻的忍者还在失控之中无法自拔。他咆哮着：“他也有很多没对我们说过的实话！我不怀疑他，我也不怀疑你！可是现在，那老头指出的也是事实，我们很可能已经被抛弃了！我们都清楚！我‘确保’！我们不是不可替代的！”  
　　这是他在枪声响起前所说的最后一段话。不过，装过消声器的枪声很轻，几乎可以忽略不计。子弹从罗比刚刚垂下的手腕穿过，留在他的小腹当中。盖斯则是背后中枪。两枪都不致命，却也足够他们失去行动能力。  
　　“闭上嘴别动，我的孩子。”老管家举起未持枪的手向他们行了个飞行员礼，“失血的速度会因为你过激的运动行为而加快，情绪激动地喊叫或交谈也是过激运动的一种。这不值得是吗？——我也觉得。”他用走向壁炉，反手拔断了电话线，又一手肘撞碎了裸露在外的安防控件。房间一角新安装的球形摄像头停止了转动，它被强制关闭了。  
　　“他们会根据监控告警找到你们，他们很快就会找到你们。可我不确定他们会否救治你们。这很残忍，但是跟着坏人做坏事就难免有坏结果。我希望你们的人不是那样的，但愿你们追随的都是善良教友。”  
　　那老家伙向后退，以一种老年人不应有的敏捷姿态，只几步就闪出了宽敞的起居室，消失在不透光的庄园走廊里。  
　　“还有，盖斯小伙，请记住下次但凡有人用力拍你的背后，务必要低头看看他是否在偷你西装外套内的钱包。”这就是他那天丢给保镖们的最后一句话。

 

Scene 6.  
　　  
　　“这个消息确实，有人目击到他跳进高谭河。穿着西装，就这么跳下去了。”助理参谋一边速度极快地吐着字，一边穿过韦恩实验室的中轴走道，将一张放大的打印彩图递给将军“过路人拍了一张照片，刚刚放在网上，我们的人简单技术处理了一下。瞧，脸部很清晰，就是他，布鲁斯·韦恩，他跑了，在短短半个钟头内，出于我们不清楚的原因，他独自离开大厦，跳进高谭河——这照片上他的手已经触水了！虽然还无法解释他的这种行为是怎么回事，但，眼下他离开这儿，简直是火上浇油。”  
　　“不是独自离开大厦。”另一名参谋从传真机上拽出一张尚未打印完全的录像截图，“大厦保安半小时内只放了一辆车出门，他应该就在那辆车上。”  
　　将军同时捏起那两张纸，表情有点茫然，似乎陡然爆发的诡异情况使他应接不暇。他迟疑了两秒钟——不能再浪费更多时间了似的——草草开口道：“叫他们的负责人过来谈。”  
　　“长官！韦恩就是他们的负责人，他是真正的头儿。我们面临的尖锐问题之一是，我们甚至不能让这里人知道他已经跑路了。这里现在群龙无首，更不要提还有一帮非人类的疯子在地外搞事。”参谋们有些条理凌乱地提醒他说，“不适宜再等，您应当马上给总统和部长先生分别去电话。如您一开始所打算的，我们得启动‘卡德摩斯’预案【注68】，如果卢瑟总统来处理这事，他会……”  
　　“死人不可能成为我们的指引，启动‘卡德摩斯’同样需要实验室的定位配合。”将军把两份东西团在一起，烦躁地揉着那些打印纸，“韦恩之下是谁负责？把他给我找来。”  
　　“那应该是卢修斯·福克斯，”一个参谋翻翻看着数据板上的资料回答，“他是韦恩集团的CEO，同时也是享受特殊津贴的科学家。他是实验室的负责人，先生。他从今天凌晨开始就联系不上，所以我们只联系了韦恩，先生。卢修斯·福克斯现在不知所踪，记录显示他根本没有离开这座大厦。”  
　　“那就找他出来！”将军一拳砸在旁边的操作台上，几个年轻的研究员都被吓了一跳，有人站了起来，其余的也纷纷向这边侧目。他们开始交头接耳。将军压低嗓音，补充道：“限在十五分钟以内。如果找不到，就地任命一个，材料可以以后再补充。我将宣布军方接管此地。叫我们的人现在就上来，还有记者，让他们做好准备。二十分钟后我将对他们发表讲话——还有，连线总统，我想也是时候了。”  
　　助理参谋们立刻进入了各自的角色。其中一个转身便向盯着卫星图像的两个研究生走去：“你们谁有老板的电话？我是说卢修斯·福克斯先生，谁有他的私人电话，或私人邮箱号码？”  
　　研究生们摇着头。“你不需要。”他们瞪着睡眠不足的眼睛，眼眶里交错密集的血丝都织成了网，“他就在这儿。”  
　　这些人有的已经两三天没睡，他们的精神状态堪忧。助理参谋急出了一头冷汗：“我要见他本人……不，将军要面见他本人，这很重要！如今大家都没有余裕开玩笑。”  
　　那些双目通红，行走如僵尸的研究生抬起手指指他的头顶和身后：“你找他他就会出现的，用各种方式，从你头顶天花板上的工程通道，从你身后那架专用电梯，你的电脑屏幕，还有你的手机。福克斯先生看上去总是不在，他其实随时都在。你可以，喏，就站在这儿喊他。喊他的名字，然后他就会出现啦。是啊，我们都当他就是蝙蝠侠——说不定他真的就是蝙蝠侠呢。”  
　　听完这番毫无条理的陈述，绝望的泪水已经开始在助理参谋的眼角汇聚。这是末日征兆的，至少在他看来是这样：人类这样庞杂巨大的种群，必当自己先发了疯，而后再遭外力灭亡。他饱含热泪，站在那些仪器与投影之间，周遭没有一个人是他的亲友宿旧，包括他的上司也仅仅记得他的一个代号。这个训练有素的军人僵直站着，眼睁睁环顾一片衰景、一群活尸。他像所有即将孤身去死的明白人那样遗世独立，恍惚得像个苦闷的先知。他喃喃着，念咒一般呼出那个名字。他心怀恐惧，怨愤难平地念出声道：“卢修斯·福克斯！”  
　　——“我在这儿！”  
　　一个声音这样回应着他。这是作了弊的，回应者调用了实验室中某几台电脑的扬声器。这声音如咆哮响彻在半密闭的空间里，砸得绝缘地板下的塑胶硬膜嗡嗡振动起来。专用小电梯的滑门应声而开，韦恩集团的首席执行官福克斯出现在那钢铁的空箱内，伸手从头顶拽下一顶破旧的棒球帽。  
　　第一时间回头的人都有幸注意到他将一个貌似遥控器的小装置塞进口袋里动作，只是接下来他的作为便冲淡了他们对这类韦恩集团私藏的新科技小物的兴趣。  
　　福克斯先生迈步向前：“我已知道发生了什么，先生们。我们处于威胁之下——整个星球。”他径直走向将军和汉密尔顿博士，远远就伸出他的手来。  
　　“先生们，”他与每个管事的人握手，“原谅我连个保镖都没带。不过事情危急，我从我的秘密基地一口气赶了过来，我的人都还在路上呢。不过，我坚信自己现在身在这星球最安全的地方了，将军，我想只要危机化解，我们是一样的安全。”  
　　将军握住福克斯的手上下摇晃。是的所有人都能看出他显然深受感动。“在这最危急的时刻，我的兄弟！”他漆黑的脸孔因着汗水横流在照明灯下闪闪发光，“感谢你及时赶来。你是个爱国者！现在我的人也将辅助你的人工作，让我们一起来面对这事，人类不应当受到这些极端分子的胁迫！”  
　　“您打算怎么办呢，将军？”卢修斯站在军人们中间，向实验室的工作人员们挥手致意。在座诸人的情绪已经获得了正面的影响，渐渐高涨。他们的工作还未开始，看上去却似已然凯旋。  
　　“人类不应当被隐瞒。我也不想看到更多人像你的雇主那样临阵脱逃。”将军宣布道，“美国需要全世界的援手，人类将同仇敌忾。我已获得许可，我的人正在通知新闻媒体人上来参与这里的工作。布鲁斯·韦恩这个逃兵的事迹我也会向他们毫不隐瞒地公开，在危亡时刻任何懦夫都无权占据英雄之名。”  
　　“很明智，先生。我赞成把人都叫上来。”福克斯将帽子塞在裤兜里：“我猜想你们说的是图片网站放出的这个。”他抬起手，手心里多了一枚汽车钥匙大小的遥控器，那小玩意儿射出的光程很短，但它轻轻划过一侧的全息显示，那些光束就受到诱惑般被吸引着改变了形貌。高谭河被重现在实验室一隅，坐标和全市平面地图则点缀在侧。工作人员都停下了手中的工作，向这边走来。  
　　“这是接近旧港口那边。”有人小声说，“据说超人在那边丢过外星垃圾，有人用剂量率报警仪测过，那边水域的辐射量很高。”  
　　CEO先生打了个响指，韦恩跳入河中的照片出现在另一侧。恰在这个时候，电梯抵达的铃声反复响起，两部直达梯、两部工业电梯同时抵达，乘客还未踏出电梯门，众人就已听见了按动快门的声音，数以百计同时响起。对于记者们来说，他们中的有些人曾经参观过这座神秘的实验室，但如此恢宏的全息图景却还是第一次亲见。他们尚且不知发生了何等大事，使他们获此殊荣，对他们来说，事件自然是越大越好，才能撑得起明日乃至接下来一周的头版头条。  
　　“这图片是真的吗，我们在下面等了几个钟头，只是为了看韦恩先生去旧港口游泳的实况？”有人指着那全息图叫嚷起来，声音尖锐，无情地拉挫在工作人员与研究生们即将断裂的神经上，他们捂起耳朵，一个接一个站起来，避开了操作区最外围的位置。大量特勤士兵则从四面涌入，筑起一道人墙，把记者们拦在外围，以保证实验室的工作秩序。  
　　“我将亲自宣布这事，先生们女士们，我们的星球……”将军清了清喉咙，不过记者们还在忙于拍照。这场发布组织仓促，秩序并不大好。  
　　卢修斯好心地走向他，递给他手中的“车钥匙”。“麦克风，长官。”他咧嘴笑了笑，顺理成章地在最近的一部联网主机前坐下了，双手按上了电容屏显上的控制键盘。不过在这时的混乱局面下，没人多注意到他在做什么。在他的操控下，大楼程控主机的网控界面闪现在屏幕上，而后放大出一格闪烁的信号——在被施加点击后，号码跟着蹦了出来。卢修斯望着那串数字，露出一丝微笑，接着，他伸手摸了摸自己耳孔中塞着的微信通信耳机。  
　　将军把那麦克风搁在唇下，当他开始说话，周遭所有的功放设备都被调用起来，他的声音响彻整座大厦。  
　　“先生们女士们！自我介绍已不必了，你们中的大多数人甚至比我自己更清楚我的车牌号码。总统先生授权我向全世界的人类发布此事，”他大声道，“我没有时间组织更好的修辞向一无所知的你们描述我们正经历的危亡关头——还余下两小时——两小时二十六分钟，我们的月球就将遭到致命性的撞击。前‘正义领主’的极端分子们已于本地时间今天凌晨回到瞭望塔，他们劫持这座空间站，将其视为末日武器，正在以全速推进，撞向月亮。没有任何犹豫的时间了，各位！我刚才连线总统所得的消息是，各国高层已在电话会晤，紧急讨论对策。你们所要做的，唯有将我左手边的全息图发送给整个世界，我们全人类只剩下一条道路可走，那就是团结以对，做最坏的打算。”  
　　记者们慢慢放下了手机、相机与摄录设备，原本开了锅一般的环境顿时鸦雀无声。  
　　“你们隐瞒了我们多久？”有人开口了，声音不大，也无法确认来源，“这真的是今天凌晨才发生的事情吗？”  
　　“你们的战斗机升空了吗？它们能在大气层外阻击瞭望塔这样的堡垒吗？别告诉我还没有战机能做到这一点……瞭望塔装配的飞行器呢？你们会使用吗？你们不是一直在研究和控制他们的吗？”另一个声音爆发了，一个女性记者，在人群中绝望地尖叫起来。  
　　“今天是愚人节吗？！”不止一个人这样咆哮着，这种歇斯底里的咆哮犹如热病一样，火速传染开来，这一霎之间，寂静止歇，几乎所有人都在胡乱咆哮，他们咆哮着：“让总统出来说话！”“让联合国自己宣布！”  
　　有几个人开始冲向电梯，并且喊叫着：“我不能做这期直播！我要回家去，跟我的家人、和我的孩子一起死！！”  
　　他们猛敲按钮，撞击电梯，有人胡乱哭泣，也有人不停摔倒，遭到踩踏。卢修斯·福克斯回头看了他们一眼，仍旧稳坐在那台主机前。他抬起手，对着手心吹了一口长气，然后就用那掌心轻轻抚摸过屏幕一角。  
　　一块小小的显示屏在这黑色“魔法师”的控制下弹了出来，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生的脸出现在正中。  
　　“嘿，阿尔菲？”他的老朋友咧着一口白牙笑了笑，“我看到你调用了四号预设信道，我猜你现在应该已经转移到劳斯莱斯里去了？看来你确实是的，你在那儿了。”  
　　悬崖山庄的管家先生回答他道：“是的，我还一举撞坏了韦恩庄园具有八十三年历史的西班牙铁艺大门。那门比我还要老呢。”  
　　福克斯先生终于从他苟安的椅子里站起了身：“介于你还有半个钟头才能开到这儿，我特意召唤你的一点注意力，好将你最想看的东西呈给你看。”  
　　他再度挥手，整个正中心的全息屏幕都发生了变化。行星与月球退居一侧，512面全息屏有500面都参与进来，接纳分析输出，拟成这一秒钟高谭河旧码头最完整的的实景。高架铁路桥下，整个河床都在震动，水流翻滚彷如沸腾。  
　　“等等，看这个！”所有人都停止下各自的尖叫狂奔，扭头瞩目这精彩一瞬。在他们共同的见证下，一架银白色的流线型飞行器自水面拔起，拖出一道淡淡的云烟，直冲天际。卢修斯放低双手，轻拍电容屏，一帧小屏幕切出，放大了定格镜头。  
　　同那张已在网络点击过亿，转载数百万次的入水照片一般，经过一层层的技术调整，普通交通摄像头忠实记录下的飞机驾驶员的脸，开始变得清晰可辨。  
　　在此危难时驾驶那架银翼飞机冲入太空的人，赫然便是美国人近来最为推崇的人类英雄布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　那画面彻底定格的瞬间，韦恩的声音也响了起来。后来很多人回忆时都激动万分，根本不愿相信事先录音这一种明显的可能。他们津津乐道，说韦恩先生当时如此说道。  
　　他说：“我有——我知道有一架高速飞行器，氪星技术，藏在离这儿不远的高谭河水下。如果我能尽快抵达河边，那玩意儿能帮我及时追上瞭望塔。”  
　　相机开始调转回头，英雄效应使人们找回了一丁点的镇定。有人跪在地上寻找失落的镜头盖，也有人偷偷丢掉了自己不小心拗断的皮鞋跟。  
　　“他的声音，那么镇定。韦恩先生一点都不相信世界会就此毁灭似的——因此我们也开始有了信心。”  
　　而始作俑者，卢修斯，他低头看向自己老友的脸。“你知道，阿尔菲，”他摇了摇头，“虽然他是个混球老板，但也是他让我相信一个人类真的可以飞。”  
　　“对。”视频通信的对端，潘尼沃斯先生在劳斯莱斯的小空间内发出一阵爽朗的大笑，他这样笑着回答道，“看，那是我的孩子嘛！”【”Look, that’s my boy!”】

　　  
　　【注68】：Cadmus，JLU主宇宙中为政府用来研究抑制超级英雄能力的一项秘密计划，Professor Emil Hamilton则为该实验室的负责人。本文非主宇宙故事，但不想引入太多原创概念，遂沿用这个名字。

 

Scene 7.  
　　  
　　布鲁斯按下按钮。接下来，等待录音提示音的两秒钟，几乎成了他生命中最难打熬的两秒。提示闪过，录音开始了，他几乎是迫不及待地开口道：“我希望最终你能听到这个，阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　然后他就停顿下来，被奇特的困顿所俘获，不能成言。他所乘坐的飞船正在自动驾驶状态下穿出地球大气层。防护罩落了下来，保护他远离辐射，温控系统启动时，他感觉到加湿过的空气拂过脸颊。这使他想起了他那悬崖庄园里常年吹拂的海风。  
　　“我从来没有做好准备道别，”他说，“我也从未做好过准备，接受你或谁，先一步离开我。蝙蝠侠对一切坏的事情都早有准备，脱下那面具后我能做到的事情却十分有限。有时我戴着面具，便怀有一种盲目的侥幸，认为只要我愿意付出最大的代价……在最坏情况下，我甚至能放弃自己！我确实怀有这种包含祷告心理的天真，我偶尔也认为只要我付出我的所有，就能渡过难关，解决任何棘手的问题……”  
　　他又一次停顿下来。脱离地球环境的最后颠簸打断了他，他摸到自适应的安全钮，骨质光泽的金属安全锁，像如一对只余白骨的手，伸展开，在他的腰上环抱合拢。  
　　“第一次我离开大气层的时候可比现在要兴奋多了。”他对着录音设备说道，“现在的感觉可真不好，飞船自然而然要晃得厉害，我有强烈的呕吐感，也可能是我的身体状况不如当初。当初——我认为你应当上来看看，利用瞭望塔传送设备或者，坐这个飞船——其他的运输机会颠簸得更厉害一点。一个人类一生之中应当看看这些，年龄什么的都不是理由，我们有外星技术辅助……”  
　　他深吸了一口气，呕吐感稍稍减轻，把自己的注意力转向仪表盘。氪星飞船的主控机与瞭望塔的比较接近，他看见三维图案像星辰那样旋转变换。这是地球上难得一见的奇景，无论是第一次看到它们，还是此时，这一定可能下的“最后一次”，布鲁斯都不得不感叹它们的生成模式几乎是将活的魔法交融于科技之中。他伸手去触摸星辰的路径，为飞船择选航道。  
　　“……实话实说我不会再建议你来。如果我活着回去，阿尔弗雷德，我要为你和福克斯，还有像你们这样上了年纪的老员工，你们的老搭档们，放一场全息电影。我要用最好的技术，管他是氪星技术，坦尼盖亚技术，还是火星技术。只要我能摸得到的技术——这有什么要紧呢？”  
　　这个时候，飞船趋于平稳，地心引力已经不再对它构成影响了。它飘浮在漆黑的深空里，如被整个人类世界遗弃的沙砾，几可忽略不计。在主机接收到更进一步的推进指令前，它只孤独地飘着，载着那个高谭的孤儿远离这世界。  
　　布鲁斯把他属于人类的一只脆弱的，轻易碾压下便可粉碎的手掌放在推进器的控制闸上。空气调节装置吹出的热风正在慢慢地烘干他湿漉漉的西装外套，尽管几分钟前他还妄想着，登陆瞭望塔后能让他最能让他感觉舒服的事，就是有时间脱下潮湿的鞋子和袜子，顺便换件外套。他完全没有时间换上蝙蝠侠的外套。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，真希望你能与我同来，在这最后光景，看看美丽的宇宙。而你不能同来……我真希望有朝一日我能把这一切景色搬回去，奉献给你们。这是我们值得拥有的进步。”他合上控制闸，下达了最后一次的推进命令，缓冲计时开始了，跳动的氪星数字看起来彷如古老的石刻图画。  
　　“我猜测杜卡可能将波能屏蔽器进行了改进，并设法把它们安装在地外，譬如通信卫星上，这样才能覆盖全球。我建议福克斯从卫星记录查起，但问题是，目前波能屏蔽装置处于开启状态，我在地外向地内的无线通信也完全被附带着屏蔽掉了，我怀疑瞭望塔的通信信道也有类似的问题。短时间内，可能到整个事件解决之前，你们都不可能接收到我这边的讯息，因此我在登陆瞭望塔之前，将弹射这个录音设备到太空中，它会二十分钟向地球重复发送一次，直至你成功接收，或是它能量耗尽。”  
　　他关上录音设备，犹豫了一下后又打开，补充道：“一般情况下，超人只要神志清醒，都不可能对我发起致命性的主动攻击。我的死亡与他有关的可能性微乎其微，克拉克应当拥有第二次的机会，我从不相信他会开着瞭望塔去撞碎我们的月亮。证明这个，让福克斯帮忙。再见——我亲爱的……管家。你对我所做的一切好事我都铭记在心……”  
　　倒计时完毕，他的录音结束在能源重燃上线的轰鸣之中。星盘变化，开始搜索瞭望塔的定位，从一片星海，迅速抽丝剥茧，锁定在地球以外。地月同步轨道被虚拟出来，瞭望塔的外形逐步模拟清晰，它的幻影悬浮在地球之侧，在布鲁斯伸手可及之处，相关的数据也一一浮现在侧——  
　　布鲁斯凝望着那些氪星文字，飞船驾驶舱内的空气结构与浓度并未改变，可高谭人的呼吸急促起来。“有点不对。”他说。他自言自语，似乎已经忘了自己关闭录音设备的事，“阿尔弗雷德，看看这个——”他喘着气说，“看这坐标，瞭望塔的坐标！这些数字是氪星文，但是数字我不可能认错……这设备……凯尔的设备也不可能出错。”  
　　他在四周寻找，寻找那个关闭防护罩的控制钮，它位于驾驶座的正上方，是一个银色凸起的圆球。布鲁斯挥拳击打在上面，驾驶舱的防护罩向两侧裂开，为他清理出视线。霎时间，在深黑的太空里，一座巨大、主体轮廓呈现倒圆锥形的空间站跃入了布鲁斯的人类眼目，距离他所乘坐的飞船只余下五百码不到的距离。在这样的距离下，那小小的飞船宛如停留在怪兽的身躯前，仿佛随时都会被它一口吞下。  
　　此刻那深空中的银色堡垒一如既往，忠实地反射着明亮的太阳光辉。它一动不动地，停留在它原本的轨道坐标上，全部的防护罩皆已关闭，它沉寂无声，一如死城。那震惊世界的移动从未发生，那针对月亮的、令人类费解和恐慌的报复行为，那能够引发地球大范围内种族灭绝的极端行动，现在尚未付诸实施，也绝不可能在两个钟头后准时开始。  
　　那些曾经被誉为超级英雄的、持有超能力的生物，他们从离开地球到现在为止的数十个钟头以内，根本未曾主导过任何反人类的计划，也未有拉开过大灾变序幕。  
　　布鲁斯的手拍击在录音按钮上——“瞭望塔根本没有移动过！”  
　　他大声发出蝙蝠侠绝不应有的叫嚷。若不是那交握的白骨似的安全锁压在的胸腹，把他死死固定在驾驶座上，此刻他必定已然跳在自己的座位上，或一头撞击在驾驶舱的定位仪器上了 。毫不夸张说，他惊声大叫，并且手舞足蹈。兴奋像闪电般击中了他，他感觉自己正被八岁以后就再未光临过的幸运笼罩。他张开双臂，假想自己正在拥抱那座亲自参与过设计和定型的太空堡垒，那超能力者共享过的乌托邦，他的梦想之城。就在这个时候，他看见了那个小小的白点，在人类尚未真正征服的疆域中，正以炮弹般的速度，向他飞来。  
　　他知道那就是超人凯尔-艾尔，是克拉克·肯特，普通人类布鲁斯·韦恩秘密的外星情人。这氪星生物正迎向他的怀抱，纯白的斗篷划破黑如深夜的空间。他身穿领主时期的制服，白色斗篷因为陡然提升的加速度，显然被拉伸到了极致。  
　　“现在的瞭望塔中居然还存有他的旧制服吗？”布鲁斯在飞船空气调节设备吹出的暖风中意识朦胧地胡思乱想。只这思维发散的短短半秒内，超人便已飞至他的眼前，他能感觉到凯尔坠在他的飞船上发出的声响，他是个人类，飞船外壳上的震动由空气传播入耳，他是这样“听见”的。  
　　而凯尔-艾尔，他伏在那层透明的护罩外，双手也似拥抱般摊开。他的脸贴上了“水晶盒盖”，嘴唇轻轻地触碰又离开。这是属于正义领主首脑——超人——的特权，于是布鲁斯·韦恩不得不同那载着他的飞船一道，被动地接受了一个来自外星的献吻。

 

Scene 8.  
　　  
　　绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特从一片漆黑的光缆维修通道里爬出来时，满身不知何来的浮灰，手臂上还有不明来历的划伤。  
　　他捡起一块毛巾擦着手，嘟哝道：“如果绿灯能量能直接将我的身体拉长，这事儿可能就要好办得多。”  
　　“你找到问题没有？”沙耶娜交抱着双臂。她的脚下罗列着整排的各种维修工具。长期以来瞭望塔的各类设备问题都有长驻的工程专家组分工解决，不过现在，他们都逃回地球去了。重启后，整个空间站的通信设备全部失灵，前“领主”不得不耗费功夫搜集起大部分的维修工具，开始从上到下检查通信线路。倘若不是超人有透视能力，设备部门的一半墙壁又特意没有使用含铅合金，整个搜寻检修的过程还要耗费更久。  
　　“硬件没啥故障，是系统直接锁死了。倚靠再度重启复位系统是不可能的，我已经截断能量线又重新加载过了，完全不听使唤。”  
　　“我记得通信系统有单独重置密码。”鹰女说。  
　　“通信设备有一半是尚恩设置的，记得么？密码是火星文的，密码提示也是火星文的，老天。我们都知道这世界上的最后一个绿火星人已经……总之尚恩他现在也不可能告诉我们了。”  
　　“这不一定。”沙耶娜用一种斯图亚特先生在梦里才能听到的，柔和得不像个坦尼盖亚人的声音喃喃道，“这不一定，乔尼。”她扇扇翅膀，浮起来，脚尖刚刚离开地面，便又坠下去，服从系统模拟出的引力环境。“有个坏消息，”她说，长发飘起又飘落，“外加一个好消息。”  
　　“一般我会要求先听坏的，但今天我已经受够了。”绿灯侠耸了耸肩肩膀，蹲在绝缘地板上，将螺丝刀塞回工具箱，“来个好消息。”  
　　“布鲁斯来了，他弄了一架氪星飞行器，飞过来找我们。他们现在在底层。凯尔在步话机里说布鲁斯能解决火星语的问题，他或许能重启空间站的通信系统里尚恩负责过的那部分。”沙耶娜蹲下，保持着与约翰平齐的高度。她那天使般的翅膀微微张合，蓬松的羽毛轻扫地面。  
　　“喔！！”老约翰一跃而起，用毛巾拍了拍自己沾满灰尘的身体。他把那些灰尘扬得到处都是，像雾气一样弥漫在通道外部的空间里。“我就知道！”他欢快地叫嚷着，“蝙蝠侠总是有办法，这是……怎么说的——一般规律，沙耶娜。蝙蝠侠总是能出乎意料，他一定要在这种时候吓我们一跳。”  
　　鹰女的声音依然是柔和的，她神色迷离，目光笔直地穿透了对面的人类绿灯侠，直射向不知何处的地方。“但是蝙蝠侠带来了坏消息。”她补充道，“按程度上讲，算是最坏的那种。”  
　　“对我来说，最坏的那种消息是地球已经爆炸了，而我们还在太空中飘浮，一无所知，沙耶娜。”约翰丢下毛巾，摆出一个张开双臂的姿势，“申请搭载坦尼盖亚超级武器。来吧。”  
　　带翅膀的女孩站起来，靠向他，翅膀收拢，似乎连表情也在不知不觉中切合了此刻理当柔弱的女伴角色。约翰挥动胳膊，绿灯能量形成巨大的光球将他俩包裹在内。那能量球立刻浮起，开始沿着螺旋形的通道快速平移。  
　　“现在说说那个坏消息，宝贝。”皮肤黝黑的人类超级英雄这样说。  
　　沙耶娜的手臂环在他的胸口，他能感觉到她的手指在自己的身后交握收紧了。  
　　“确实是有关地球。”鹰女说，“布鲁斯说地球上收到的所有情报都是瞭望塔已经离开了现有坐标，正在加速撞向月球，企图给人类带来毁灭性的的灾变。那个FBI，莱基特——也也已经证实了布鲁斯的一个推断。他说，如果这个消息确实，人类世界会联合启动一个叫做‘卡德摩斯’的紧急预案。也就是莱克斯·卢瑟当初准备用来击落瞭望塔的那个预案。”  
　　能量光球在半空中停顿住了，绿色的光芒在变淡，这说明斯图亚特先生开始走神。他再难保持聚精会神。他说：“我记得那是弄了个炸弹？”  
　　“是的，能将半个地球炸毁的能量炸弹。如果两个钟头内我们无法让他们确知瞭望塔根本没有移动，他们将会发射那个炸弹……”鹰女回答。  
　　“他们会发射那个炸弹？”约翰语调生硬地重复着。所幸，通往底层的直达电梯口已近在眼前，他弄出一条能量触手戳了戳升降梯召唤键。滑门敞开了，接下来他们所需要做的，就只是把自己丢进去——  
　　“他们会向着一个预测的冲击轨道发射那炸弹。理论上说，瞭望塔应当在轨道上等着，被那超级炸弹炸成碎片。但瞭望塔没动，我们就在空间站里，我们知道自己没动……”  
　　“所以？”绿色的光只剩下薄薄一层，像如人类用来隔离自己与残忍真相之间的最后一层温柔面纱。约翰觉得自己的声音很陌生，几乎无从分辨。他感到自己被这真相拒绝在外，正浮于尘上，冷酷无情地旁观着、倾听着这个英雄故事里最后的、最是高潮迭起的悬念章节。  
　　而他心爱的姑娘正用梦一般的哭腔，为他念诵那章节：“如果我们不能使人类相信瞭望塔仍在原处，两个钟头后，他们会将那枚传说中的炸弹射向月球。没有瞭望塔的阻挡，它必定会炸毁月亮！”  
　　约翰·斯图亚特与沙耶娜无疑是“摔”进升降梯里的，事实上，超人他们同样看到这两人从升降梯里摔了出来，脱落的羽毛四处纷飞。  
　　“别告诉我你们刚刚打了一架。”戴安娜向他们走去，分别抓住两人的衣领把他们拽起来，这在她不需费什么力气。她的手掌重重地拍在约翰的背上：“说吧，是灯戒能量失控还是你情绪失控？”  
　　约翰已说不出话来。他摊了摊手，眼神像个——后来，几分钟后，在他缓过来以后，沙耶娜告诉他，尽管绿灯能量还游走在他的身体里，他的眼中仍有绿色光辉，但他那时的眼神“纯然是个绝望的人类。”  
　　在耽误掉人类剩余下的两个钟头里宝贵的几分钟后，他缓过来了，他问的第一句话是：“两个钟头，我们能重启通信吗？”  
　　“重启通信不需要两个钟头。”亚马逊公主攥紧了拳头，又疏忽松开，“但人类一个钟头内就会发射那炸弹，因为炸弹飞行时间也必须扣掉。”  
　　“要如何发射那个炸弹？用一个核弹足球式的手提包？”  
　　“根据凯尔的说法是，手提包只是一种象征，当时卢瑟总统确实弄了这么个发射装置，他死之后，凯尔将它毁坏了，因为……”  
　　“因为这对于任何一个人类来说，都是过于强大的权力！” 超人的声音，突然响彻在空间站的底层通道里。他悬浮着，飞行过来，尽管没有风，他的披风仍因移动而不住飘拂。他盘踞在比他的同伴们都要高出两个头的高度，声音宛如钢铁那样冷硬，“权力会使人类腐败，我不相信哪一个人类能持有那样无敌的权柄而不堕落。”  
　　约翰皱起了眉头。无疑的，他觉得凯尔的最后一句总结过于武断。此时此地，站在危机面前的斯图亚特先生比任何时候都更加强烈地意识到自己也算是人类一员，是绿灯戒指的能量将他拔擢出了普通人的范畴，可他的身体，他的精神，仍被地球的引力所束缚，不可能与他的种族一刀两断。他抬起头，直面超人无声的逼视：“但你仍认为他们可以发射炸弹。过去的几年里你没有杜绝这种可能。你原有机会杜绝这种可能的。”  
　　超人直视他，毫不犹豫地回答：“克拉克·肯特也可能会因为绝对的权力而堕落。三年前我只是从肉体上杀死了克拉克，但精神上他依然活着。我们也会堕落，约翰！我不能信任任何一个人类，所以我把这权柄交付给了全人类。”  
　　“我不明白，要怎么做？”  
　　“我当时的原计划是，当百分之八十以上数量的人类主权国家政府认为瞭望塔必须陨落时，他们可以发射那炸弹。也就是，只需要156个地球国家通过决议，他们都有一个按钮在手，必须各自都按过才行。”  
　　戴安娜在他看不到的角度吐了吐舌头：“你认为他们真的会按吗？”  
　　“我认为他们中的一些在这之前就按过了，目前的情况只会使另一些人类也主动加入湮灭超能力威胁的行列。”凯尔转过身，他的斗篷几乎刮擦过约翰的脸，“当然我们还有时间，还有机会。我们不能等到恢复通信再昭告人类这是个误会。我们要采取更主动的方式，尽快解决这危机。”  
　　沙耶娜抖落了自己翅膀上的浮尘。她深吸了一口气：“我猜乔尼比我更想问——这要如何办到？人类根本不信任我们。”  
　　“我们得派一个人，美联邦政府所信任的人，前去谈判。”凯尔低声说，“布鲁斯正在说服莱基特先生加入拯救世界的行列。比起我们中的任何一个，埃里克·莱基特显然更为人类所信任。”


	18. Chapter 18

**ACT XI. Ηρακλής 海格力斯**  
Scene 9.  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠走进瞭望塔顶层休息室的时候，老FBI显然已经在那儿等着了。  
　　休息室很狭小，是专门从实验室区域内，用储藏柜隔出的一小块。超人逃出去以后，研究员们自暴自弃地撕掉了一小片的保护膜，使得过去被封闭的穹顶上露出了一线透明。自这一线向外望去，可以看见漫天的星光，而从宇宙空间的洪荒中看过来，这细细的观景窗口，就活像是钢铁的魔怪刚刚睁开一线的妖瞳。  
　　埃里克·莱基特半躺在双人沙发的一侧。这沙发是两个单人座的合体，在致力于研究和杀死外星人的科学家群体中，有人同样致力于将这种单人沙发座椅从下层的休息区搬上来，锯掉一侧的扶手，并将它们勉强拼凑成一个整体。不幸的是，这种制作精良的单人沙发框架相当沉重，任何一个普通人类都无法独立移动它。它之所以会在此，并且被调整到位，安放在那一线透明的“天窗”下面，在蝙蝠侠看来，它恰恰佐证了某种微妙的结论，那即是：人类对舒适休憩的渴望，与他们天生的、自暴自弃的独特个性，完全有可能达成最大程度上的妥协。  
　　那人类——布鲁斯·韦恩套在灰色的蝙蝠侠制服里。制服是正义领主装备库里的仿制品，但结合了多重外星技术，连缝合线都密不可辨，委实要比他自制的更为精致妥帖。他走进休息室，面具捏在手中，径直步向沙发上的FBI官员。  
　　“又见面了，埃里克。”他丝毫没有掩饰身份的意思。这没必要，莱基特先生很清楚韦恩就是蝙蝠侠这事，他是屈指可数的，确知这秘密的人类之一。  
　　FBI主任仰着头看他：“看到你——这样的你——蝙蝠侠，我就知道，一切事情都快要结束了。”他用双手撑住软垫，把自己的脊柱绷直，“你这样的人，总乐意装腔作势。忽然你不再演戏，那么一定是连你营造的，那拙劣的高谭梦幻剧都已然无法再拯救你的满腔焦虑。”  
　　“不尽然。”蝙蝠侠韦恩站在他的面前，披风坠地。他像宗教题材故事里的恶魔插绘那样拖曳着长袍站立，略显锋锐的侧面曲线雕塑般凝结——结成一帧苦闷的剪影。“一直以来我面临的其实是这样一种焦虑，”他说，“究竟是否要向我所爱的这个世界上所有一闪而过的光明妥协，还是继续保持我那焦虑的态度怀疑一切。是这样，埃里克，你有你分析的理论，有你的侧写团队作为资本。你认为我应当在我父母的血泊中长跪不起，你们拒绝相信我亦有可能化身为另一种人——”  
　　“——是另一种怪物，韦恩。”莱基特先生将双手交握，安放在膝头，“无论你做的好事和坏事，究竟哪一样更多，在我看来，你终究是在你爹妈的血泊里蜕变成了无情的怪物。你背叛人类跟超级怪物们站在一起，光是这点就足够证明你的不正常了。”  
　　交锋达到效果，他如愿看到韦恩的眉梢抬高了，眼角抖动过。在如今的劣势下，这就是一个成功的老侧写专家所追求的全部奖赏了。他深深清楚这番恶毒的话对高谭人定能构成伤害，他穿上制服，披上斗篷，他戴上面罩蒙起面孔，扮作恐怖蝙蝠，但布鲁斯·韦恩从未将自己的人心丢下。遗失在多年以前罪恶小巷的血泊中的，只是他的童年而非他全部的天真。啊，是这样的，莱基特先生现在终于明白啦，他所追求的并不是韦恩作为蝙蝠侠这事本身能带来的“非常刺激”，他所渴望的，并不是要证明韦恩蝙蝠侠其实没有那么的好——好到当得起“超级英雄”的非凡称号。他渴求的是仅仅是能从这副属于布鲁斯·韦恩的蝙蝠侠的人类身躯内挖掘出超乎一分一毫真正超脱了人类的部分。他确曾通过韦恩，一个普通人，接触过那个部分。  
　　就像此刻，他看着他，摇着头，喃喃道：“别怕，布鲁斯。尽管很多地球上的人不相信也不知道，但我确实通过你感受到了某种……”  
　　他的声音蓦地消失了，他没有说完这句话，而只是抬起双手，抹了抹头发。现在他重又整齐得一丝不苟了，鬓角上没有一根翘起的乱发。现在他重又是成功的领导者、丈夫与父亲，还复一个正直的社会人的面貌，是称职的公务人员。  
　　“几分钟前，你的超级外星人同党来过一趟。他跟我简述过我们离开地球后发生的事。情况糟糕，是吗布鲁斯？”他问。  
　　韦恩的眼睛里燃烧着光。某种光……他自己是怎么定义它的？那些人世间一闪而过的光明。像群星的本来模样，变幻着，散发着热。莱基特先生相信他必然有一千种手段，恩威并施，逼迫一个身负污点与隐秘的同类，做点什么超出他情愿的事。他盯着韦恩那紧抿着的、血色稀薄的嘴唇，想象他下一秒钟会如何抬高价码，装腔作势。那嘴唇最终以他熟悉的方式轻轻开阖。韦恩开口说：“埃里克，我不希望如此，但现在，我来恳求你——我们唯有倚仗你了！你是联邦政府所信任的，只要你帮忙，我们还有机会……我们能拯救地球——埃里克，事实是，事到如今，只有你能拯救这世界。”  
　　“我能想象他究竟有多不情愿，他得直说自己需要向我这种人低头，奉我做救世主。他的一生经历所经营起的神秘，就因着这样的请求，忽然在我眼中变得一钱不值。”一刻钟以后，在将韦恩载来空间站的那艘氪星技术制造的银色飞船里，莱基特主任这样对他唯一的旅伴，同时也是他的驾驶员和“监护者”，绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特如是说道。金属安全锁环抱着他，如护卫蝙蝠侠时一般的忠诚。他在那白骨般的“双臂”之间扭动腰肢，乐不可支，难掩兴奋之情。  
　　这个演惯了稳重角色的中年男人兴奋得像个孩子：“我战胜了他！嘿，你别不理我呀，你——叫约翰，斯图亚特先生是吧？你是绿灯侠，咱们从来没说过一句话。这不要紧，我心情很好，你不必同我说话。”  
　　绿灯侠一声不吭地驾驶着飞机。他甚至连头都没有转动一下，他周身的绿色光晕映照在防护罩上，衬着他黝黑的肤色，显得他的面容格外低调阴沉。  
　　“约翰，多好的名字。”那美国人嘀咕道，自言自语，“你是要将水洒在我头顶吗？我会改变整个事情的结局。别不高兴，我也没想到一切最后竟是如此。可能这就是安排，是高于我们的什么在做指引。”  
　　“蝙蝠侠要我护送你。”斯图亚特先生干咳了一声，“如果超人亲自送你，你现在已经抵达白宫草坪了。不过蝙蝠侠说我来更好。在这种时候我相信蝙蝠侠，既然他要我跟着你，我会尽可能地保护你。继续说吧，你想发泄尽可以发泄彻底。这是我唯一要告知你的，莱基特先生。此外甭想我再跟你多说什么废话。”  
　　“这在我的意料中。”侧写专家说，“你不明白他的用意，我真是打从心眼儿里可怜你。他委任你，而不是拜托那几个非人类，无非是因为你跟我是同类，在这样的紧要关头，他还是更相信同类。”  
　　约翰猛地拉起推进器的控制闸，飞船在快速的下坠中猛地停顿了一下。就这一下便弄得老埃里克险些呕吐出来，他按着自己的胃部呻吟起来：“幼稚的报复行为，全因我说对了，所以你这么愤怒。别压抑你的愤怒，它会导致你心理失衡的。蝙蝠侠将他能掌握的人类都放归大地了，你知道他为何不再威胁我，而是向我妥协？因为月球挨炸，地球环境也要完蛋，他将我们放回地球就已是最大的要挟。拯救自己的世界，或者与它同归于尽。我不得不感慨一句：他真是太聪明了。”  
　　“你不了解他。他是个英雄，而你只是个杂碎。”约翰说。  
　　“你也不了解他。”FBI主任刻意尖锐的声音忽然变得柔和起来，“你更加不了解我。你不了解一个一生都在接触你们这种能力超群的怪胎的人，偶尔发现一个变异品种时的感受。今天过后我会成为另一种人，我会脱离我曾经捕风捉影的研究，甩脱我生命中不好的部分。我会成为你们中无法被忽视的一员。我很荣幸能为布鲁斯·韦恩拯救这个让他爱得如痴如狂的世界。作为一个父亲，我很高兴能成为只有我未成年的孩子们才会相信的那种英雄。”  
　　于是老约翰终于转过头来，看了莱基特先生一眼。“很好。”他说。  
　　他如他所宣布的那样，完全没有与这名政府公务员深入交谈的意思，他只是将飞行器滑翔过华盛顿的城市上空，掠过他们三年前曾经攻破的著名白色建筑。他们能看见城市的道路上停满被砸坏的车辆，在短短的一个小时内，末日将至的恐怖消息从互联网传开，骚乱显然已经开始了。  
　　“直接去五角大楼。”莱基特先生告诉他，“国防部给过密令，我们部门可以越级汇报。”  
　　他们把飞机直接停在草坪上，大量负枪荷弹的士兵环绕过来。这艘飞行器的速度实在太快，放空预警还未启动，它便已然抵达目标。它显然加剧了刚刚启动的恐慌气氛，有慌乱的年轻士兵向他投掷出了一枚手雷。出于当时无法确定的原因，那手雷没有爆炸。约翰跳出驾驶舱后，直接用绿色的能量巨手捏碎了它。  
　　那手托着FBI专员，将他护送到人类那一边。在大量热武器的威胁下，他高举着双手，狂叫出一串密码。其实那些武器并不能威胁到他，绿灯能量在他周遭形成了完美的半圆形护盾，一直护卫他，直到与他接头的负责人挥动着批文驱车而至。这整个过程耽误了十二分钟，人类需要耗费这么久才能确知这两人的身份。批文通过，他们获得了准入许可。  
　　接下来可谓是一帆风顺，绿灯在点对点的微型通信器里如此说道，莱基特确实可以打开沟通的渠道，蝙蝠侠的判断行之有效。  
　　又十分钟后，他们已经站在直通部长办公室的准入卡口。。从电梯内出来了一个别着FBI证件的年轻男人，目光死气沉沉。他与莱基特拥抱：“我以为你已经遭了毒手！”他大力拍打同事的肩膀，高声道，“现在真是最绝望的时候，我听说你从‘愚人船’逃回来，马上就要面见副总统和国防部长。你是带回了什么好消息吗？”  
　　“这是戴维，我的同事。”老埃里克语调平常地介绍他们认识，“这是约翰，约翰是朋友。”  
　　“你在开玩笑吗？”“戴维”尖叫道，“他就是绿灯侠，吓！你看，他戴着那坨绿莹莹的戒指。他是绿灯侠！你居然把绿灯侠带回来了！他是来——”  
　　莱基特抓住他的脸颊，使他安静。“约翰是朋友，我能证明邪恶的‘正义领主’没有再度回归，瞭望塔没有撞击月球。戴维，镇定！——现在我需要去见总统和部长了，我希望你能跟我一起来。我要对现实情况进行汇报，你听过就知道一切了。”  
　　戴维的手已经伸进了西装外套。老约翰相信，他显然已经摸到他的枪了。他也同样有自信在戴维拔枪的一瞬间就将那小小的致命武器捏成废铁。不过，他看到戴维紧绷的面部慢慢松弛了，眼睛重新平静，像一潭死水。他挥开埃里克的手，深喘了口气。  
　　“人总得相信朋友……”他小声说，“得相信救赎……对吧？”他拍了拍埃里克的肩膀，一手按下电梯，“你确定地球还有救？还有瞭望塔没有撞击月球什么的……”  
　　滑门敞开，莱基特先生同他一道走进电梯里：“我是亲眼所见。我知道这整个事，这根本是亨利·杜卡的阴谋——”  
　　约翰·斯图亚特大约只比他们迟上不到半秒钟就踏进了那部电梯。后来他表示，自己本可以直接用绿灯能量将莱基特护送到国防部长的办公室里，可他又确实认为，这种时候炫耀超级能力是不合适的，会加剧人类对超能者的恐惧与敌意，蝙蝠侠和莱基特都是那么笃定，认为事情一定要以人类的方式来解决，因此上，绿灯侠也相信了人类，一时松懈。  
　　那半秒内他就听到了枪声。戴维隔着西装外套就冲莱基特开枪了，他连续开了好几枪，几乎把弹夹里的存货全部打完。约翰来得及挡掉剩余的若干，却没能挡住最先的两枚子弹。埃里克·莱基特胸口连中两枪，系当场毙命，戴维则立刻掉转枪口，对准了自己。  
　　两行热泪奔流出他的眼眶，他的眼睛里终于出现了有别于绝望和恐惧的第三种神色，他此刻的眼神无比狂热。他将发烫的杀人凶器紧紧顶住自己的心口，流着眼泪，对一时出离了愤怒与震惊的绿灯侠说：  
　　“师父说那会是个美丽的新世界……那是人类应得的。”

 

Scene 10.  
　　  
　　前FBI超能力者犯罪调查科主任埃里克·莱基特死后二十分钟，他在韦恩庄园内开枪误杀下属探员约舒华的录影首次被公布在视频网站上。  
　　世界也快将毁灭，这份爆料的影响力却未有稍减。据说这是官方授权的一手资料，但实际的情况是，FBI官方的网络管理部门现已沦入混乱，发言人不知所踪，使得这录像的来源根本无法得到查实。首次出现在网络影像中的莱基特先生，根本毫无辨识度，仅从其背影衣着动作，隐约可辨是训练有素的FBI公务人员。然而约舒华先生此人，之前在国际互联网上被人反复提及，他并不是一个陡然出现的名字。  
　　这个约叔华，FBI坚称是蝙蝠侠在绑架韦恩的过程中遭遇他的拼死抵抗并当场杀死了他，公众一直以来，都对此深信不疑。他们本可以不公布这个人的死亡经过，不过，显然FBI新闻发言机构认为他死在韦恩出逃的彼时，很有价值，不可浪费。在超能力“极端分子”展开逃亡的整个过程中，主流媒体屡次三番，将这名探员的死视作指控蝙蝠侠反人类的重要罪状加以渲染。很多人记忆中这个姓氏为约舒华或者类似读音的、仅有证件照片公诸于众的模糊面孔，一度被联邦政府的宣传部门赋予极高的人格荣耀，只因他曾以血肉之躯尝试阻拦“超人”。  
　　这是一种象征，人类的精神可以超越更强的肉体，可以震慑无以抗衡的力量，从而触碰云端，达至永恒。这也是被正义领主谋杀的第一个有名有实的人类——前总统莱克斯·卢瑟的思路和理论。当超能力集团的权力败落，将与他们完全相反的理论推上巅峰，是简单易行的速成之法。而莱基特在韦恩庄园漆黑的走廊里不分由说的一枪彻底粉碎了这种“人类性质的梦想”——尽管仅从视频上看来，还无以证实这就是那探员的真实死因。莱基特举起枪，他就倒下了。与此同时，FBI新闻部门的公信力也随之轰然倒地。  
　　莱基特的杀人视频在网络的点击率高涨之际，大多数人都已认定除非奇迹发生，否则末日将至。过去也有过类似的情况，那时候人类还拥有超人，你可以向天空呼告，喊一声救命，或许就能有穿着艳丽的紧身衣英雄前来搭救，这种概率且非罕有。那种日子已经过去很久了，如今人类的存续时间还剩下一个钟头左右，网络犹存，人心涣散。一些窝在键盘边等死的人纷纷表示，他们已然开始反思。一种态度，一种绝望的论调，正如传染性的病毒那般，在人群中飞速扩散。  
　　——“既然这桩罪行并非蝙蝠侠所犯，那么政府已公布的其他一些超能力者的罪行也未必属实。在过去的两三年里都是人类在指控，‘正义领主’成员从未出声。这种一边倒的指控，其真实性本就存疑。那些非凡之人久负冤屈，因此他们才孤注一掷，选择与这个无情无义的世界同归于尽。”  
　　露易丝·莱恩坐在她租来的车子里，手指轻点，又刷新了一次推特页面，这些文字映入她的眼帘，她忍不住，抬眼望了望堵塞得水泄不通的前路，叹了口长气。  
　　“你们甚至没办法证明举枪的背影是谁，也没法证明这段视频是否是真实的，如此便开始指责同类是毫无意义的行为。”输入完这句话，她的手指悬在转发键上停滞了一会儿，最后，她只是轻轻一点，关闭了客户端软件。  
　　整个街道上充斥着失去常态的人，和急着赶往某处的人。许多人都在与不相识的陌生人争斗，他们在自家的车盖上就扭成了一团。有枪声零零落落地响起，露易丝能清晰地听见它们，这使她不由自主地发抖，在车子的钢筋铁壳保护下瑟缩成一团。  
　　这就是末日。只要是受过现代高等教育的人都难免幻想过世界末日，出于宗教的或奇幻的激情引导，在内心隐秘的沟壑中，将尽显绝望美感的画面构筑营造。而此刻，莱恩小姐隔着车窗的挡风玻璃，望着视线可及之内的争斗，与视线之外燃起的大火，空落落的恐惧远胜于幻想成真的兴奋，她真切地感觉到体温正在流失，严寒笼罩身躯。  
　　只几分钟，灰尘就铺满了她的窗口。城市中许多建筑物都在燃烧——这是人为造就的灾祸，有人向临街的窗口内投掷燃烧瓶，引发了火灾。火焰从城市的四面冲天而起，滚滚浓烟升腾着连接云层。大量灰烬从天空中飘落，不止一个人跳上车顶，迎着飞灰挥动手臂大声叫嚷。露易丝抱紧了双臂，缩起腿脚，蜷在驾驶座里。她完全不敢摇下车窗，因此也根本无从分辨，那些赶不回家中的人正在嚷些什么。  
　　一声巨响，落在女记者的车顶。莱恩在车厢内发出一声惊叫，透过车顶天窗的玻璃她看到的尽是莹莹的绿光。伴随着拍打车顶的轻响，一张人类的脸凑近了天窗，莱恩哆嗦着细细分辨，她认出那是绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特的脸。  
　　很难说露易丝·莱恩是出于怎样的想法，拉开车门，放一个人类公认极端分子进入她那狭窄的、脆弱的安全岛。绿灯侠斯图亚特几乎是跌进副驾驶座的，他看起来精疲力竭。  
　　“在某些事情之后，集中精神很困难。”这是他完整说出的第一句话。  
　　与此同时他将车门狠狠关上，长舒了一口气。莱恩看到他戳弄着小型的通信装置，“干扰很大”，他说，“有人将波能屏蔽器装载在地球同步卫星上，所有的通信波都受到了影响。”  
　　“唔。”莱恩小姐点了点头。她的表情毫不掩饰，简直就要吼出一句“我他妈完全听不懂你在说些啥”——当然她终究没有嘶吼出声。她沉默着，看着黑人超级英雄将通信器取出耳孔，对着它大声道：“布鲁斯，我找到她了，露易丝·莱恩！她在——比你说的坐标往南三百五十米。路况？——堵得厉害，我想事情结束前她也去不了其他的地方了。”  
　　接着他将那小小的黑色装置递给女记者：“布鲁斯问你好。”  
　　“唔。”莱恩小姐又点了点头，她并没有伸手去接，“他现在人在——上头，是吗？超人能听从他的劝说吗？”  
　　“这我可不好向你解释。”绿灯侠说，“我来找你，是因为布鲁斯说他能确定还可能联络上卢修斯·福克斯先生的人就只有你了。而且他估计你还在高谭河边不远，你看，我就来了。他说得没错。”  
　　露易丝把自己的手机递给他：“拨出的最后一个电话就是。移动通信网络丝毫无损。但我想，等电厂的工人都开始逃命后，人类世界就该彻底瘫痪了。”  
　　“不会很久的。”绿灯侠从她的手中抽出电话，然后将小通信器放进她手心里，“超人也在线上，跟他说几句吧。我知道过去你们的交情很好。”  
　　“说什么呢？”那人类女子捏紧通信器，牵扯起嘴角，“难道要我告诉他，我甚至写过以他为主角的同人小说？【注69】三年前，他派人查抄星球日报，逮捕克拉克那天，我把那条硬盘拔出来踩碎了。”  
　　“只是说句‘嗨’。别那么紧张。”绿灯侠耸了耸肩。“你可以假设我们都没有这样的机会了。”  
　　于是那女记者松开了手掌，把自己的嘴唇贴近那不断发出滋滋噪音的小装置。她在又消耗掉宝贵的一分钟后，她对着那小玩意儿说了一句：“嗨，超人，你好吗？”  
　　当然了，约翰·斯图亚特没有告知露易丝·莱恩的细节是，他的通信器是一个点对点的低端通信代码链路，对端连接在瞭望塔刚刚重新启动成功的通信主机上，直经功放设备，能将每一点哪怕是噪声的回馈都瞬时放大，使其响彻瞭望塔的内部。  
　　这一声在末日降临时来自人类的最终问候，因着功放设备的高效工作，挟带着辽远星球上尘灰飞荡的气息，柔和又绝望地响起来了。  
　　一个微笑的表情出现在蝙蝠侠的人类脸庞上，他坐在主机前，挪动悬浮的磁力椅，操纵它，让它飘近站在角落里的，一声不吭的超人。  
　　这一个白色超人飘在更高处，韦恩不得不要抬起他那双深海般的墨蓝色眼睛，仰望着他。“露易丝在跟你打招呼。”他说，“一切就快结束了，你不想同她说点什么？”  
　　超人凯尔-艾尔摇着头：“一切还没结束。不会就这样结束。”他用一种充满力量的声音，用无比狂热的语调宣布道。  
　　“需要我将这句话转告她吗？”布鲁斯仰视着他，问。  
　　“她会看到的。”氪星人说。他的身躯缓缓下降，使得他的目光最终能与蝙蝠侠平齐。在布鲁斯还没来得及有更多表示时，他已张开双臂。他突然一下，将他的人类情人连同那有点笨重的椅子一道拥进怀抱中。他的手指嵌入椅背，合金吱嘎哀鸣，变形破碎。他的额头紧贴在布鲁斯的鼻翼间，压得那人类皮肉发麻，鼻尖一片酸楚。  
　　布鲁斯抬起手，隔着垂坠的披风拍拍超人的肩背。“别担心，克拉克。”他这样对那强大的外星生物耳语道，“福克斯定位好卫星坐标，我们就有办法拆除波能屏蔽器了。杜卡的人必定是将它装载在某一枚地球同步卫星上的。一旦通信恢复正常，实验室就会重新扫描瞭望塔的坐标……”  
　　全部过程需要超过一个钟头的时间。他忽然意识到这一点了，这让他的身体微微僵硬，他想着光是要拆除那仪器就可能要一个多钟头准备工作和配合良好的太空行走。这必须由他本人来完成，在座的其他人都没有接触过波能屏蔽器的实物。他闭上眼睛，又睁开，一个疯狂的念头在他的心中隐约成形——  
　　神奇女侠从操作台的另一侧直飞过来：“坐标收到了！——哦！！”她在抱成一团的超人和蝙蝠侠面前尴尬地转过了身。“没人跟我解释这事。”她抱怨道，“虽然我明白——我早就明白。但你们都欠我一个解释，你们明不明白？”她反手将数据板递给超人，“跟蝙蝠侠推测的一样，只有一台定位卫星装载了波能屏蔽器，干扰了瞭望塔与地球的正常通信，这同时又能保证超人多少能监听到一部分的地球声音，使他不能立刻发现问题。”  
　　“很好，现在我去换太空服。”蝙蝠侠说，“克拉克，你送我过去拆了它。”——是炸掉它。这已是唯一的办法。他会将卫星整个炸毁，为纠正通信谬误赢得更多时间，这就是他的打算。坠落的卫星可能会在地面上引发更多的恐慌，而这进一步升级的恐慌将由他亲手制造。  
　　在他这样思考的同时，超人也松开了他的怀抱。人类之子克拉克·肯特裹在那一袭萧杀的素色战袍中，飘向瞭望塔的下层通道出口。他的拳头，砸在闸门上，在所有人还来不及反应的同时他就消失了。  
　　只几秒钟后，他重新出现在他们的视线里，是由探测器发回的影像。他已身在那漆黑的空间里了，而等到他的同伴们真正意识到他的目的，他已飞至那枚卫星的跟前了。  
　　他们都不知道凯尔-艾尔是如何完成这事的。他们都只能猜测氪星人只需要抬起他的拳头，太阳给予他的力量早已充蓄足够，他一拳就能将人造的星星击坠。  
　　由于坐标问题，此时流落街头的大部分北美人都能看到那些卫星的碎片，那些流星。在浓烟中，在阴郁的云层中，它们划出鲜亮的彗尾，随着引力落向大地——并在真正回归地面之前，就已烧成了灰烬。它们最终的结局，同那些从未穿越过云端的尘灰一样，就只是坠落与消逝而已。  
　　在那之后。  
　　在那之后，通信恢复。波能通信的恢复不会像电力复原那样令人惊喜，相反的，无论是在空间站内的“超人”们，还是地面上的人，没有人能真正感受到惊天动地的变化。没人能感受到数据变幻，星辰移位……星辰的坐标亦重新被扫描确定了。这只是三到五分钟之间的事情。五分钟后，身在韦恩通信实验室内的福克斯的声音，终于通过正常通信信道传至了瞭望塔的主控室，前“正义领主”的每一个人，都能顺利听见。  
　　未曾载入史册的是，那一天卢修斯·福克斯对瞭望塔所说的第一句话：“孩子们，现在他们都知道瞭望塔根本没移动过了——”  
　　后来唯一载入史册的是他的第二句话——“但将军说一刻钟前那炸弹就已经发射了，没人弄得清最后按下钮的是哪个国家的谁。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注69】：美剧《Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman》第一季中的情节，此处仅为致敬。

 

Scene 11.  
　　  
　　隔离舱在刺耳的告警声中迅速闭合，那个绿色光球看上去就像是被巨大的银色异兽一口吞吃了似的，消失在反射着太阳弧光的墙壁后面。  
　　沙耶娜应声而来。在这个区域等待着她的是一个扶着墙壁、弓着背、不断粗喘的约翰·斯图亚特。  
　　“我看到它开始‘行走’了。”这是绿灯侠喘了几十秒钟后说出的第一句话。他抬起头，鹰女有些伤感地注意到他前额上累叠起了厚厚的皱纹，他看起来那么老，就像他的年纪那么老了。然后沙耶娜想，我甚至不知道乔尼的年纪……我还没给他庆祝过任何一次的生日。地球人的岁数是怎么计算的？——凯尔好像提过一次，凯尔说，这颗星球上的人们按照四季更替来计算岁数，这么说来我们已经一道度过了很多岁。  
　　“对。”坦尼盖亚女猎人在自己的鼻腔里感知到了某种咸涩的分泌物气味，她吸了吸鼻子，回答道，“这不是凯尔一个人的意思。当然也不是布鲁斯。很抱歉在你回来以前，大家就共同作出了这样的决定。”  
　　绿灯侠点了点头：“明白。我赞同。应该没有更好的办法了。不过——我纯粹是好奇，布鲁斯做这个决定时说了什么？——你们没把准确的方位发给我，追上它费了我很大的力气。”  
　　“无法准确定位，乔尼，我们在以从未有过的加速度前进。”沙耶娜的双手轻轻落在他的胳膊上，她抚摸着他的胳膊，按摩似的。她的手顺着人类肌肉的纹理来回滑动，非常轻柔，“瞭望塔在前进，乔尼，我们去做一桩我们从未做过的蠢事，而我想，你已经猜到大家的决定了？”  
　　“你指……用这人类原本想要摧毁的目标，去迎击人类用来摧毁它那枚炸弹？”老约翰咧开嘴，牙齿露出了一条缝。可以说，他的这个笑容挤得相当辛苦，幸好，在沙耶娜双手的抚慰下，他的喘息渐渐平复，能够比较流利地吐露言辞。“或许我能用戒指剩余的绿灯能量，在瞭望塔外制造一个巨大的护盾，这样，炸弹会撞击护盾直接引爆，这样我们就能……”  
　　“不行的，乔尼。”鹰女轻声打断他道，“绿灯能量是纯能量，爆炸的热核能量波会被它反弹回去，摧毁地球表面的一切……何况，你将一个人抵挡整个炸弹，在仅余的灯戒能量下，你一个人，抵挡整个炸弹……我不是说你一定做不到，只是……我们不能……拿地球……地球冒不起这个险了，乔尼，大家都筋疲力尽了。瞭望塔的外壳经过特殊设计，它所使用的外星合金能在分解时尽可能多地吸收和中和热核能量，以减少破坏。它是我们最后的壁垒，乔尼……凯尔说，我们就守在这壁垒后，现在只有我们能拯救地球。”  
　　老约翰再度抬起眼睛，更多的褶皱堆叠在他的额头，他疲乏的眼睛白多黑少，凸起的毛细血管像蛛网般错综复杂，包裹在眼球上。那双眼睛抹去了象征英勇的绿光，便因他那人类式的疲倦而显得呆滞，他一翻手臂，反握住沙耶娜的手：“我不甘心……沙耶娜。”这个人类说道，“我是说……刚才，我一个人飞在外层空间，看着地球越来越远……我的头顶和我的脚下都无依无凭，我根本是将自己置于绝对的黑暗之中……我得全神贯注，才能不坠入这宇宙深处……才能追上我们移动的太空港，我们的‘愚人船’。‘上船’的一瞬间，我就觉得我安全了。虽然一发现瞭望塔离开同步轨道，我就知道你们已然做了怎样一个该死的决定了。”  
　　“可你还是登上这‘船’来！”沙耶娜嚷道，“你还是追赶来，同跟我们一起守在这最后的壁垒后。”她用一种热情又天真的眼神，瞪着斯图亚特先生。她那能举起成吨金属物件的小手停在那人类的胳膊上，只差一点儿，就能给他个拥抱了。  
　　而老约翰，他猛然施力，将那长翅膀的姑娘拉向自己。他的力气或许只有一个人类那么大，但却侥幸成功，将坦尼盖亚女孩拥入怀中。他的双手，从她的肩上环绕过去，紧紧抱着她，手背能感觉到她翅膀轻轻扑动掀起的微风。这就是沙耶娜，沙耶娜就在这里，在这金属铸造的小空间里，此刻他们尚且安全，既体会不到快速移动的晕眩，也感知不到即将化作飞灰的绝望。约翰现在只能感觉到那微风，那可爱的微风——  
　　“你能在这儿真是太好了。”他听见沙耶娜凑在他的耳边这样说道，“如果现在你不在这里，我可能会……感到害怕。”  
　　那也正是我想说的，老约翰偷偷念叨着。他们站在那里，拥抱了三分钟，他才想起他最初想要做的一桩事情。他把双臂松开，摸摸沙耶娜的翅膀，问她：“布鲁斯在哪儿？”  
　　“他在凯尔的房间里，我是说，过去是凯尔房间的那个房间里。你明白我的意思就好啦，我的意思是……”沙耶娜拙劣地  
　　“凯尔在哪儿？”约翰又问道。  
　　“……大约在同一个房间里。你知道的，还剩下不到一个钟头，布鲁斯想睡觉，凯尔就领他去休息了。倘若我没估计错，他们两个现在都在睡觉。” 沙耶娜回答。  
　　“还剩下不到一个钟头……而现在蝙蝠侠想睡觉……超人在陪他睡觉。”绿灯侠用他这辈子最难看的方式耸了耸肩膀，“之前我觉得事情还没有那么糟，这全是因为你在这儿，好姑娘。不过现在我的感觉可没那么好了。但愿他俩能在我们全化成飞灰前全都清醒过来，我可不想做最后一个醒着活生生瞧着这事发生的人。”  
　　沙耶娜抬起一只手，因为不确定自己到底要做什么，最后她用那手揉了几下鼻子。“我们还有戴安娜，她在驾驶瞭望塔——别这样看着我，乔尼，你吓到我了！不是戴安娜在手动驾驶空间站，坐标已经测算定位完毕，我们正随着飞弹的运行轨迹进行自动调整，戴安娜只负责在主控室内监控飞船状态。程序是布鲁斯和凯尔设置好的，然后他们就去了——”  
　　——然后他们就去了那个房间。  
　　那曾是凯尔-艾尔在瞭望塔的私人宿舍，非常狭小，与他的体格并不相称。它位于螺旋形的走廊尽头，靠近下行金属滑门的位置，是一个不规则的小空间。那是超人自己选择的秘所，“正义联盟”尚在时他偶尔在此休憩，那往往是值班之余，短暂的一两次浅眠。联盟消逝，“领主”诞生后，他整整在此蜗居了两年，再也没有回到地面住宿过。“领主”遭到拘捕，政局一片混乱之际，埃米尔·汉密尔顿教授率众占领此地，另辟为国家实验室。然而令人不解的是，他完整地保留了“氪星人居住”的生态，这房间内的一切陈设从未被改造移动过。用蝙蝠侠的话来说就是：“我能想象老埃米尔在你的床上盘腿坐禅，苦思冥想你那无端暴政的背后究竟隐藏着怎样的外星大阴谋。”  
　　“喔！”氪星人站在他所指的那张床前，抬手捂住了眼睛，“别再让我想起他的脸了，别在这个时候！我很担心他的面貌会一直停留在我的灵魂里，到我的灰烬飘散了还不消失，那可真是噩梦。”  
　　那是一张可简单调整的沙发床，颜色老旧，是手工纹路的织花图案；将靠背放低，就可躺下使用。靠垫是现成的枕头，布鲁斯毫不客气地征用了它，却没有枕上去——他侧身躺下，蜷起双腿，将又大又松软的靠垫抱在怀里，手套的尖爪插入纤维间，勾擦着棉絮。他的铁灰色斗篷泻落一地，叠起若干表面光滑的皱褶，金属色泽的防火涂层在特意调暗的室内灯照下闪着细密银光。  
　　没戴面具的蝙蝠侠躺在那张属于超人的旧沙发床上，姿态仿佛只是在庄园自己的床上浓睡。一切如常，阿尔弗雷德会在合适的钟点走进来，拉开那扇拥有金色饰边的主卧窗上的丝绸帘幕，宣告这场短暂睡眠的结束。套在领主白色制服里的克拉克·肯特得承认，他不止一次旁观过布鲁斯这样睡去又这样醒来，如果过去三年中的一切都没有发生过，可能他至今仍是一个屏息凝神的旁观者，是天空中一双不会出声的眼睛。他不会守在这里，在这么近的地方，等待这个人类从脆弱的梦境中苏醒。  
　　在布鲁斯闭上双眼后，他旋即蹲低了身子，把双手搭在沙发床边，小心翼翼地移动视线。他打量着布鲁斯，打量那斗篷包裹下的人类肉体。这套灰色的制服，在他曾经的要求下并未加入铅化合物，故而他的目光能轻易穿透，他看得到布鲁斯的免疫细胞正在如何分泌、激增、结合、反应，它们正在抗生素的辅助下与病菌作战；他能看到布鲁斯血液中各种细胞是如何产生，能勘破他此前不正常发热的诱因和后果；他能看到布鲁斯的亿万分之一正在土崩瓦解，化为乌有。时时刻刻，这一个人类的布鲁斯·韦恩都在变化老去，化为乌有。今时今日，不过是永恒的乌有开始前的洪荒一霎。  
　　阿尔弗雷德是没办法在这一霎那间走进来，拉开那不存在的窗帘，并唤醒他的主人的。事实上，人类的养子克拉克根本不情愿就这样唤醒他，在时间的最后，在巨大考验将临之际。他一点也不想唤醒他，催逼他，和他一同去，再一次地，拯救地球。就像他们对彼此都做过无数次的那样——拯救世界终究是件残忍又豪迈的事情。  
　　他想让他就这么睡着，他知道拦截的程序要如何操作。只有纯物理的护盾可以吸收热核能量，而后分解。他们既然选择了以瞭望塔拦截那枚超级炸弹，就等于是宣告了这座空间站的死刑。他们的愚人船，即将在宇宙中化为尘埃，它永远永远，都不会再抵达任何一个彼岸。  
　　包括此刻承载着布鲁斯的这张小床在内，这合金铸造的孤岛将不复存在。有可能——极大的可能——他们也会一同灰飞烟灭。  
　　超人站了起来，他的披风垂坠而下，刮擦着绝缘地板的表面，发出沙沙轻响。很难说他在彼时究竟做出了怎样的一种决断，总之他站起身的动作迅速又决绝，他掀起的微风甚至将将布鲁斯阖起的眼睫都吹动了，高谭人的眼皮抖动着，他用力眨了眨眼睛，茫然的视线一下就聚焦了，他惊醒过来。  
　　“我睡了多久了？”这是他的第一个问题。  
　　“你睡着不到一刻钟。”超人这样回答他。  
　　“这么短！”布鲁斯蜷在那里嘟哝道，“我却做了一个很长的梦，长到我记不住梦中的许多细节。”  
　　克拉克低下头去，扯着嘴角给了他一个视角上难免居高临下的微笑：“时间太短，你只进入了浅睡，做梦是很寻常的。可惜我只能透过你的机体看到你处于入睡的状态，我看不到你的梦，布鲁斯。”  
　　那刚刚苏醒的人类在简陋的沙发床上翻滚着，完全感觉不到蝙蝠侠的制服就裹在他身上似的。他把自己的四肢打开，伸了个不合时宜的懒腰，把搂在怀里的靠垫推到小床紧靠着墙壁的一侧边沿。灰色斗篷裹着他，像如蝴蝶进化前束缚尘躯的令它苦恼的茧。  
　　“你看不到是因为你在我的梦里。”那高谭人的双手交错在一起，挡住他那深海颜色的眼睛，也为那双眼睛挡住了恼人的光线。他在自己营造出来的黑暗里朦朦胧胧地呻吟道，“你也在我的梦里啊，克拉克。因此你看不到梦的全貌。”  
　　他抬起那双手，开始傻笑。他傻笑着伸出那双手，向着他曾经的同盟军和假想敌，肆无忌惮地向他索要：“过来，克拉克，拉我起来。然后我要告诉你一件事。”  
　　“你想到更好的办法了吗？”氪星人弯下腰，双手从他的腋下探过去，这才环住他的肩。在他的超级感知都无法预见的极短的一刹那之间，布鲁斯已弹坐起来，用双臂死死勒住了他的胸膛。  
　　“对不起，我没有更好的办法。”那个人类这样回答，“我很荣幸能跟你们一起做这件事，克拉克。你们都是比我更好的人。”  
　　克拉克遗憾地意识到——此前的多少年，他也曾反复这样遗憾地意识到——布鲁斯这一个足令任何人类肋骨生疼的拥抱，对他的肌肉和骨骼来说并不能增加多少的压迫感。他无法像个人类那样，什么都不去想，在这一秒，只享受这一个拥抱。当他想要像这样紧拥住布鲁斯时，那人类已经松开手，向后闪开了。  
　　“我很荣幸……”他只是用英语重复地说着这个。他停顿了一下，补充道：“我现在甚至能用火星语对你说这句话了，克拉克。”  
　　“或许你可以用火星语对我说点儿别的，或者氪星语，你的发音也很不错。”超人如超人般微笑着，他想他已经找到了应有的节奏。他向后飘浮，飘浮……到他的背脊靠上了滑门，能感受到金属的丝丝寒意。  
　　“准备好了吗？所有人员到达主控室后，我们还有十分钟的时间分头调整护盾，我们要设法减缓炸弹的飞行速度，使它以‘最安全的状态’接触到瞭望塔的表面。我们会在月亮的正前方挡住它的去路。”他把手指放在滑门的感应开关上，“时间不多了，不然的话我还想听你说说你刚才的梦呢——嗯，你梦见了我……我们，对不？还有啥？”  
　　“我梦见了一个更好的世界。”布鲁斯说。  
　　他从床上站起来，斗篷垂落，将他的身体完全遮住。他抬起手，把面具拉下。现在他又是蝙蝠侠了。

 

Scene 12.  
　　  
　　“我们现在无法与地球实时通信了。”戴安娜见到他们的第一句话就是这个，“不只是视讯，通信损耗很厉害，我们现在能够捕捉到的都是地球三分钟以前发出的音频波了。”  
　　凯尔点点头道：“好吧，我原计划是在‘开始干活’以前，大家都来跟地球人说点什么……现在看来只能为他们准备一份录音了。”  
　　“倘若人类社会的科技没有因为爆炸的余波产生倒退，我的同胞们会在收到这音频的第一时间就拿去比对资料，以确定这确实是我们的录音……”约翰感觉到沙耶娜的手肘狠狠撞在他的后背上，导致他不得不意犹未尽地闭上了嘴巴。  
　　在超人的身后，蝙蝠侠默默站着，由于面具和护目镜的影响，大家只能通过他颈椎勾勒出的弧线，来揣摩他的目光所向——他们猜他正望着主控台出神，而他们每一个人也都自以为了解他在想些什么。对他们来说，蝙蝠侠的思维并非是纯然无以猜测的。无论如何，即使他能够同他们一起撞击炸弹或是恒星，他也不过是人类之躯。他的智力与体力或可达至非凡，但也绝不可能直触“超级”。他甚至没有约翰那样的能量护盾来维持自保，撞击的最初十几秒内，他就将头一个死于高温，化身为无名的烟烬。  
　　凯尔掉转头，伸出一只手，按在这一个对他来说独一无二的人类肩头：“我们会将录音弹射到太空中，它会每隔二十分钟向地球发送一次我们的留言。直至成功接收，或是……”  
　　“……或是它能量耗尽。”像所有骤然回魂的人一样，蝙蝠侠也不可免俗地抬高了声音，语调中代入了微薄的怒气，以此来掩饰他一时的心神不宁。他干咳了一声，找回了往常的声调，补充道：“我知道这东西的功能，它是我改装的。”  
　　凯尔并没有多说什么。时间紧迫，他亲自走到主控台前，直接打开了录音设备。他的手指低悬在触屏开关上：“不如你先来，布鲁斯？你是以蝙蝠侠的身份留言，还是打算跟阿尔弗雷德他们先道个别？”  
　　“已经够多道别了。”蝙蝠侠说，“你可以开始录了。”  
　　氪星人放下手指，音频软件开始运作。高谭人在面具的包裹下低着的头忽然抬起，他裸露在面具外的人类嘴唇紧抿着，又慢慢分开了。即使是再不敏感的人，也能若有若无地感觉到，他此时是下定了某种决心的。这无可厚非，蝙蝠侠作为一个人类，在几乎无可抵挡的死亡来临时，必然要保持着自己人类式的倨傲和尊严。他向前迈了几步，目的鲜明，自然是希望录音结果能更加清晰。其实这动作根本是没有意义的，无论他站在整个主控室的任何一个角落，音频的采集效果都会是一般模样。他这多余的走动只能暴露他的内心中仍然存有某种人类式的紧张。  
　　“我是蝙蝠侠。”他用低沉粗砺、宛如野兽低狺的声线，站在这世界上，大部分明确知晓蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩的人当中，说话。这举动多少有些戏剧式的夸张，使得他自觉格外可笑。但此时再澄清自己的身份已无必要，他也完全没有必要解释自己为何要在过去的那么多年里昼伏夜出，扮作蝙蝠。此刻已无机会向他的同类倾诉，一个人类为何要以身犯禁，担负如此的危险和辛苦。他想他过去的所有都已成定数，他尚存的一丝权力，是在死前发出一点必当会令人惊惧的告警，像所有传说中生而为人的异端那样，在这囚槛般的人类身体里，用他灵魂的意志，凝结出一句不祥的预言：  
　　“我们的时间已经不多了，即使如此，我也必须提醒能够收获这录音的每一个人：危险并没有过去，危险仍在地面上。”  
　　他不能说亨利·杜卡实则未死，尽管他坚信如此。他只能将所有的已知浓缩成短短的句子，告诉所有他不能看到的未知：“警惕所有许给你梦想的人——特别是那些会告诉你，你的梦想可以改变世界的人。”  
　　他停顿住了，停在此处。因为他感觉到同伴们的目光都停驻在自己的身上，作为进化后的野兽，他嗅得到梦想幻化成眼泪后的奇特气味。“你们怎么了？别哭出一条河来给我看啊。”他喃喃着，再也无以维持他那蝙蝠侠风格的低哑声线。他不得不举起双手示意暂停：“这不行，凯尔，帮我洗掉刚才那些废话。或许本该从你先来的，你才是头儿。”  
　　“我觉得你说的没什么问题。”超人用过去大家都熟悉的那种“最超人”的温柔腔调评价道，“无论如何，我们都不可能再影响人类了。这就是事情的结局。”  
　　“是的，”约翰插言道，“他们将不会再看得到我们在天上‘呼——’这样飞来飞去。”他抬高胳膊握起拳头，做了个模拟超人飞行的姿势，沙耶娜不合时宜地偷笑了起来。  
　　“天上还有飞鸟，有飞机，没有超人。这是现实世界。” 他说。  
　　蝙蝠侠看着超人——直到他看着超人按下暂停键，方才放下了双手。“我总觉得我们排一个次序，一个一个地录音不是个好主意。”他的齿刃停留在嘴唇外侧，不经意地留下了一些发白的印记。蝙蝠侠一点也不蝙蝠侠地咬着嘴唇说，“让超人代表我们说点儿什么，然后就此打住。剩下的时间让我们来做些更有效率的事。我有一个主意，如果我们能有效控制能量护盾开启和关闭的节奏，配合空间站的移动，或许，我是说或许，我们还能在爆炸的同时逃生。我们可以弹射逃生舱出去，空间站的外壳损坏后，内置的模拟富氧环境会引发连环爆炸，气浪冲击能在最初的几秒钟内，将逃生舱更快速地推向地球——只要我们能尽可能精确地计算出逃生舱外壳被高温销熔掉的时长，我们中的一些人说不定还能有机会，在地球的大气层以内，跟飞鸟、跟飞机一起——‘呼——’……你们明白我的意思吗？”  
　　他掉转脸孔，头颅稍稍扬起，以久违的，绝对自信的姿态，望定超人所在的位置。堪萨斯农人的养子克拉克甚至完全可以想象，他那“人类男朋友”的深蓝色眼睛正在以一种怎样不容置疑的神态遥望自己，他也完全可以领会到，布鲁斯·韦恩，虽说永不会承认，虽然他永远都不会在这件事情上说点儿接近实话的言语，但他其实真的很期待，超人在听完这些以后，与他遥遥对望，然后微笑起来。  
　　所以氪星之子凯尔-艾尔，就为着他的期待而微笑了起来。裹在白色披风里的凯尔嘴角勾起——布鲁斯不得不承认，凯尔这一秒钟的笑容，已经远超过了“超人式的温暖微笑”的程度。他的笑容，他的眼睛，就像太阳一样，必定要像那太阳。纵然没有那么夺目，却是必有那般热烈。他活像是要用一个微笑，就将这倾盖过整个世界白色冰雪一尽融化，只余下他胸前的一抹血红似的。  
　　超人就那样望着蝙蝠侠，微笑着，微笑着……他突然以人类不可预见的反应速度，遽然呼唤道：“戴安娜！！！”  
　　一直端坐在控制台前的神奇女侠便在这一声令下后，以超乎神奇的速度飞身而至，一手刀猛击在蝙蝠侠的后颈上。一个准确的位置。蝙蝠侠加固过此处制服，但这种加固是针对人类或超人类的，他的制服完全不可能抵挡一个女神孤注一掷的攻击。在约翰·斯图亚特未加绿灯能力护持的普通视感当中，布鲁斯·韦恩差不多是在超人的命令下达同时便已被神奇女侠应声击倒了。  
　　这两个超级英雄，配合得近乎天衣无缝。  
　　戴安娜公主单膝跪在地上，用纯然是保护的姿势，把瘫软的蝙蝠侠的身体拥抱在怀中。她仰头扫视了同伴们一眼：“我确定他会醒来的，而且不会有任何后遗症。我非常确定。”  
　　超人点了点头：“把他送去复原舱，设定好足够的诱导性昏迷时间。我们要确定在载着复原舱的逃生舱安全降落到高谭地面以前，在有人将他唤醒以前，他绝不可能自己醒过来。”  
　　戴安娜没有多问任何一个字，她抱着蝙蝠侠站了起来。  
　　“等等！”沙耶娜嚷了起来，“他醒过来时，你要他怎么面对一个被超人拯救过的世界？一个没有超人的世界？——一个没有你的世界，凯尔！”  
　　约翰的手抚摸上坦尼盖亚人的翅膀。“沙耶娜……”他的手在那些细软的羽毛上来回抚摸着，仿佛永远也摸不够它们，“这是三年来凯尔做的最好的一件事。让他做这件事。”  
　　他拉着那姑娘，擦过神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠的身旁，双双走到超人的身边。“每人一句话是吗？”黑人超级英雄转动手指上的戒指，绿光闪动，他的眼眸再度被染作莹绿，他的手指，碰了碰录音键：“现在到我录音。”  
　　老约翰忙着说他的留言的时候，戴安娜抱着布鲁斯，已走出了这间主控室。凯尔在主控台前坐下来，把他正对的全息屏幕矩阵当中的一面，调整到单只监控逃生舱内的模式。沙耶娜走上前，站在他的旁边，与他一道，盯着那屏幕许久。他俩谁都没有说话，以免打断约翰的思路。  
　　“……我相信人类一定能从这一次的打击中获得馈赠，会有一个更美丽的新世界，这是大家应得的。”约翰的声音回荡在空落落的控制台之间，原本，那里也有过最热闹的一段时光，曾经有过很多出色的人类志愿者在此服务。之后，随着“嘀”的一声轻响，绿灯侠的话说完了。  
　　“你猜到了是吗？”沙耶娜终于忍不住了，她伸手轻轻推了一下凯尔的肩膀，“布鲁斯……我猜他原本打算一个人留在这里等待撞击。”  
　　“显然。”回答她的并不是超人，而是斯图亚特先生，老约翰站在他俩旁边没好气地摊着手，“这简直一点悬念都没有。布鲁斯那家伙，啊哈，他就是喜欢当英雄。”  
　　凯尔依然没有说话，在他的指掌之下，运算程序正在精确无误地推演着逃生舱的飞行轨迹，在计算气浪的推力和温度，在预测逃生舱最终坠落的可能位置。在他的眼前，在监控窗口中，舱门闭合起来了，戴安娜退了出去，保护控件正在自主设定复原胶囊舱的固定模式。超人轻轻吻了吻自己的手掌，接着摊开它，将这只能够托起行星的手掌，若有若无地贴上那一面能量屏：“做个梦吧，布鲁斯……做个最长最快活的好梦……”  
　　程序响起告警声，逃生舱正在脱离瞭望塔，并就此进入全速模式，所有的摄录设备即将与主控台失联。太阳般的微笑再度浮上超人如雕塑一样轮廓英挺的脸。他抚触着虚无的映像，对它说道：“当你醒来时，我们承诺你一个更好的世界。”  
　　告警停止，他掌心下的视窗刹那间一片漆黑。他放下手，回头环顾了剩下的三个人一眼。  
　　“我们能完成这个，对吗？”他问。  
　　“为了沃利。”约翰说，他握紧的双拳中绿光迸现。  
　　“还有为尚恩。为了布鲁斯。”沙耶娜和戴安娜牵起了双手，同时露出了笑容，“我们能完成这个，凯尔，我们一定会成功的。”  
　　鲜红的数字跃现在屏幕上。大家都十分清楚，再过三分钟，伴随着这次足以击碎星辰的巨大冲撞，天空中的“超人”们将永远消失。  
　　剩下就都是属于人类的时间了。


	19. Chapter 19

**ACT XII. TheBestOfTimes 最好的时代**  
Scene 1. Lois Lane  
　　  
　　一切太平以后，很多人来预约我的采访，一度闹到我不得不搬家的程度。起初我很乐意与大家分享我那一天的奇妙经历，我向媒体同仁表示，我在次年我签约出的那本纯商业模式的回忆录里表达：一个人一生也未必能经历如此之事，不找个机会说出来真是一种遗憾。但到后来，他们开始刨根究底。毫不夸张说，我仿佛看到了巅峰时期的我自己，但数以百十计，每天忙着分析我言辞中的漏洞，进而质疑我一段经历的真伪。  
　　他们问我，那天我是真的在电梯里见到了布鲁斯·韦恩吗？没有人能证明我在那电梯里，事件平息后，保安公司的录像严重缺失，我的话没有旁证——天哪，那当然是被军方的人捞走了，难道还能是我签的小出版公司所为？  
　　好吧，我承认，首先电梯里的事情我不可能自圆其说，我确实无法肯定韦恩先生当时是否负伤，我看见他领子上有些血点……可能是袖子上，总之我没去用心记忆这个，跟不同媒体叙述时出了岔子。我觉得这是不值得关注的，大家为何不去在意韦恩先生拯救世界的后果后续？听说他一度查出严重的器脏损伤。在帮助他离开大厦的过程中，我有目睹过他注射了一堆的抗生素，长期如此用药实在是太不慎重了，幸好正义领主遗留下的最后的复原胶囊舱维持住了他的生命体征。听说他需要长期休养，已不可能面对媒体。我也希望我的生活能回到原初，不用再这样闪闪躲躲。我明明没有做任何不对的事情，何以现在部分媒体刻意操纵的舆论指向都在谴责我的个人行为呢？  
　　不管你们信不信，是我开车送布鲁斯·韦恩抵达高谭河的，用的是那辆我租来的破车。后来许多人都在直播中看到他驾驶氪星飞行器升空的实时图像，于是便一味地推崇孤胆英雄，在期冀中想象中必要将他一路中做过的所有事情遇到的所有人归于完美的神迹。我只是不够纯真不够神迹，掉脸就将这故事卖了几遍出去，现在就要变成众矢之的。  
　　在我的名字和经历成为业余考据爱好者们互相炫技的经典选材之前，在那一天结束以前，几乎没什么人真的关心我和韦恩先生各奔东西后的事情。拜托！我可没有外星科技护体，韦恩一个人飞向太空以后，我就寸步难移了！交通秩序崩溃了，我被堵死在我的车里，乘着网络服务还算正常，用手机上了会儿网。后来绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特来了……算了这一段肯相信的人更少，我们还是把它掠过去吧。  
　　我的手机电量充足，但网络服务后来也断线了，连电话都打不出去，这事大家都知道。那个传说中的超级炸弹还没爆炸，整个北美就已开始燃烧。我听说有人在暴乱中死去，我很唏嘘，但并不震惊。几乎所有人类史上的末日景象都是如此，我们伟大的文明，终将死于漫长的内耗而非外来的一瞬攻击。任何极端分子都不可能，真正地绑架我们的思想，他们最多，只可在一定范围内收获我们的顺从。有人要说，阿克汉姆里那些被迫接受了手术的人必不在此列，但是让我们来看看，给小丑等人实施额前叶手术从来都不是超人的个人行为，他们差不多是被公论至此。接着我们之中有一些人开始意识到，这种手术亦可用于报他的私仇，令他的仇人收声。公众的正义总是在这种小范围内开始沦落的，超人作为此类不公正现象的某种起因，也理所当然地成为讨伐一切不公正后果的最佳活靶。有一个阶段，我们把所有的混乱和失望都归结于他，还有他的人，那些超级人类，我们草率地认为自己已经战胜了恶魔。我们借助他们自己的力量和默许将他们囚禁起来，埋葬起来，在他们的坟头燃放烟花，继续清算我们自己的仇怨。事情过去了，他们从坟墓中破土而出，结伴逃走了，我们提心吊胆，却并没有收到臆想中的报复。再后来他们真的死了，这世界还是在变坏，我们也没有获得什么成功。  
　　我们所获得的，惯来是在讨伐“确定之恶”时对自我正义的肯定。我们想象自己比那些邪恶的东西要好，也就仅此而已了。那炸弹爆炸前后，我们甚至不觉得自己的生活会变得更好。幸好终究是好起来了，只是看起来没有“曾经有过”的那么好罢了。  
　　一度我们拥有超级英雄。现在大多数人更情愿把那个阶段称为“黄金时代”，我们仰望天空，拥有诸神之力的英雄就在云端飞过。我们张开双臂，可以呼告，能够祈祷，我们能大叫说“超人万岁！”而不需要承担任何道义和信仰的重量。那就仅仅是欢呼，我们在欢乐高涨的情绪里呼喊英雄之名。这样的时代已经过去，再也不会回来。超人们已死，我们现在可以收拾心情，不再妄想奇迹了。  
　　我们都目睹了那场爆炸，如超人在他最后的遗言中所述，地外的爆炸依然引发了小规模的地震和海啸，有些人因此丧命，有些人被活活吓死。就我亲眼所见，地震弄塌了高谭的一座高架桥，有些被堵在路上的死在自己的车里。那都是些平凡之人，他们的名字被铭刻在前不久建立的一座纪念碑上，但我没有具体了解过他们的故事。我猜他们每个人也都是有故事的，不是吗？就在我目所能及之处，有些建筑倒塌了，根据政府统计，比之高谭过去有过的几场地震而言，这损失还不算大。  
　　至于我么，在海啸开始的第一瞬间我的车顶被飞来的另一辆车的车门砸中，变了形。这扇车门给我带来的困扰远胜于高楼倒塌地震海啸，因为海啸中靠近港口的许多车辆都被撕碎抛到空中，又甩落下来，我的车离那个危险区域尚有一定的距离，我在冥冥中就有预感，觉得自己应是能躲过此劫。不料狂风卷着水滴与那扇不知何来的车门，直接粉碎了我的笃定。车顶变形后，我无法从内打开我的车门。我就这样被锁在了人类科技打造的钢铁闷罐里。  
　　于是我要说一桩非常搞笑的事，虽然我已说过很多遍，可到现在我想想都还能因为它的讽刺效果笑出声来：在我意识到自己没被飞来的车门砸死，停止了哭泣和尖叫，开始面对现实之时，我一直打开的车载频道突然结束了毫无意义的尖锐噪声，开始播送一段清晰的录音——那些超级英雄们在驾驶瞭望塔阻挡那枚完全有可能毁坏月球的炸弹之前，留给人类的最后遗言。它到这时方才传至地球，占领了所有音频波段，反复地、反复地呢喃。  
　　有人说这是因为通信延迟的缘故，这其中的原理我不算很明白，总之这时隙卡得相当微妙。事情已然完结了，我们才听到留言，纯粹充满无可挽回，供人追悔的意味。  
　　瞭望塔，我们超越了时间与空间，超越了我们的历史，在“神力恩赐”之下拥有的人造星辰，它最后的任务，仍是瞭望着守卫着我们的文明。它在我们手不能及之处燃烧殆尽。地球上有些地方且是夜晚，譬如极夜地区，那里的居民都说，爆炸的瞬间整个世界亮如白昼。“远比极光更辉煌。”——这样的句子定会载入史册。多么美啊，在毁灭之时。那不是仙宫也不是愚人船，那是我们中的先行者们的血肉和梦想。有一个刹那，它燃烧如太阳。即使而后便烟消云散，无迹可寻。  
　　超人们亦是如此。事情已经过去这么久了，总有人不断论证他们或许可以幸存，他们本该幸存。绿灯侠在他的遗言中说，他相信人类一定能从这一次的打击中获得馈赠。他相信会有一个更美丽的世界——在他相信会降临的那个世界之初，我，一个人类，惊魂未定，满脸潮湿，蜷缩在一辆变了形的车里，瑟瑟发抖，看着窗外的泥水和乱扬的浮灰。我想不通自己为何会恰好在这里面对这一切。英雄怀抱梦想，因此必当早早夭亡。这些尘灰与泥沙是不属于他们的。  
　　我缩在那儿边哭边想，为啥我没有拥抱过斯图亚特先生？之前我明明有机会，我竟然根本没有想过要拥抱他。他是这样一个好人，他甚至是个完全的人类呢。之后我就听见了超人的留言。  
　　在最初一份留言里，蝙蝠侠说过这样一句话，他说危险并没有过去，要我们保持警惕。如今人们较为推崇他的论点，而忽略超人的话，可能是因为超人过于残酷地点明了他们的死因。在所有超级人留言的最后，超人说，他们为人类而死，是最好的结局。他说他们有无数可能逃避或抗争，但最终选择放弃。他期望能洗刷过去所有的争端，彻底掩埋疑虑。  
　　“我确然幻想过我们能融化在太阳之中，在光里化作尘烟。最终我们将梦想成真，你们将继续生存。再见了，可爱的人们，你们的儿子布鲁斯·韦恩一意孤行，要与我们一同完成这最后的任务。但我认为，我们必须付出一切代价保证他的幸存。这不能说明什么，韦恩在我看来，也不是一个绝对完美的人，但他的存在，让我坚信人类是那么好的一种生物，人类有必要继续存在。只是我希望能通过护送他回归大地这桩事情，来验证一个真理，那就是，一切超越人类本身的义举，也有可能获得超越现实界限的伟大胜利。布鲁斯一定会活下去，带着我们所有未竟的梦想，和所有的美好的祝愿。我只希望他醒来时，看到的是来自人类的微笑，然后他也可以还予更多的微笑。”  
　　你们看，我听了一遍又一遍。我当时离不了那辆车，该死的广播是我唯一的陪伴，我只好反复听下去，直到能记诵完全。我在想，我经历了末日大爆炸，没有被地震、海啸席卷灭绝。我是幸存者，接下来将要闷死在这辆廉价的、甚至不属于我的破车里面。布鲁斯·韦恩如果足够幸运，还没有被爆炸毁了，没被烧成飞灰，此时也许正在坠向大地。他在回归，我在死去，这是露易丝·莱恩，一个小人物的结局。这是一个无人知晓的旁观者的结局。  
　　在我的车窗外，天色渐渐暗下来。我不好说那是浮灰蔽日的缘故，还是我真的被禁锢在车厢里很久了。我的眼睛干疼，有点昏昏欲睡。我的意识迷糊起来，我在昏茫中暗想，车体损坏油箱泄漏导致车辆爆炸这种干脆结局为何没有选中我呢？是不是我懒得给这车加满油造成的？大约就是在这时候我听见有什么东西在狂敲我的车壳。  
　　声音一开始不大，后来连带着整辆车都震动起来。我估计砸车的人是把自己整个撞上来了，不然怎么能有那么大的震动。有个人在外面狂拉扶手，车窗蒙了许多灰，我看不清那人的脸，我向他打手势要他别弄坏扶手，这样更加糟糕，他也同样看不见。  
　　再后来他拿了消防斧头来砍。我是不知道他打哪儿搞来的消防斧，满地都是废车废物，他大概随手捡了个漏，这个无伤大雅啦。他砍了一阵，继续拉拽车门，我也在里面伸腿狂蹬。突然地，那车门开了，整扇直挺挺地落下。一瞬间我很担心我的恩人是否被它压死了，就在我胡思乱想的当儿，那人一伸手就把我拖出车厢了。  
　　那人站在我面前，狼狈得跟被火烧过一样，衣衫褴褛，头发凌乱，面颊上都是黑灰。他戴着副眼镜，有一边镜片已碎。他用双手拎着我，像托着个芭比娃娃，他托着我轻轻松松摇晃了几下——就好像我这几年腰上长出的那几磅肉已全在这个末日里消耗完毕，我又轻飘飘符合国民美人的体格标准了。他晃着我，大声嚷道：“露易丝，露易丝！你还好吗！”  
　　我抬头看着他。得了，我不想承认什么，我不会说我一眼就认出了他，欣喜若狂，不能成言。都来瞧瞧我的四周吧，地震、海啸、火灾、暴乱——一片残局。各个方向都有浓烟轰轰烈烈，直冲苍天。高谭河水泛滥过了堤坝，正呼啸过我们的身前，还有多少无主的轮胎和球鞋漂浮在上面。  
　　我在这乱景里，重逢了我的故人。在我以为大家都会面对死亡时，一个老朋友却从死地里重生，好好地站在我面前了。我抓住我恩人的手臂，花了很大力气，才把他的名字从喉咙里压榨而出。我看着他，有好一会儿，才确定地、高高兴兴地、叫出他的名字来。  
　　“克拉克！克拉克·肯特！”我尖叫道，“你竟然还活着！”

 

Scene 2. Alfred T. C. Pennyworth  
　　  
　　在与大家谈及我那离奇经历之前，我首先要同你们说说我的一些妄念。  
　　作为服务了韦恩家两代主人的一位勤劳雇员，寻常来说，保全雇主的财产和利益就是我的终极目标和行动准则。我的立场，与任何一个重视自己工作的普通人别无二致，那就是你可以质疑我个人的秉性，但你不能影响我的正常工作和薪水支取。话说回来自从布鲁斯少爷长大成人，代替他的父亲和集团CFO，亲自负责在我的薪水单上签字这桩事情以后，我的各项报销单据在提交受理方面都顺畅了很多，对此我当然很感激他。  
　　不过，作为一个豪富之家古老庄园的管家，尽管薪金丰厚，可我的生活并非尽如人意。韦恩先生们，我是说从这一位韦恩先生的父辈开始，就是相当浪漫主义的人。他们驾驭人生像如驾驶飞翔在下雪的天空中的浪漫火车头，轨道和安全等等的问题根本不在考虑之列，每当这种状况发生，我因身为管家的责任，便不得不硬着头皮上前提醒。  
　　通常我会说，“韦恩老爷，请您看看窗外。”因为这样表达甚是委婉，不会伤了主人家的体面。而通常我能得到的韦恩式标准回答则是：“是啊阿尔弗雷德，你看这雪下得多美！”  
　　瞧，我每一天都需要告诫自己，火车如何失控，并不在一个韦恩的考量范围内，他们总是恣意放纵自己的浪漫主义情怀。很多人不明白托马斯老爷坐拥金山为何只情愿屈身自就，当一个小小的医生，且撒大把的钱投入在回报微薄的城市建设方面。他的独子总对我说，父亲热爱这城市，他视金钱为粪土，更情愿脚踏实地地生活。一般来说，他在说完这些人生充满感悟的句子之后，便会展开他那百万美金打造的人工膜翼，从跟实地相隔四百米的建筑顶上一跃而下。别跟我讨论他的坠落缓冲模式，你们知道他那双高效减震靴子需要消耗多少他父亲视为粪土的金钱才能研发完成？  
　　别跟我说当蝙蝠侠从来都——没有一丝一毫——是一个蝙蝠侠的兴趣所在。固然这是一桩比用香槟泡澡或者约会超级明星更严肃的事情，它的社会影响力简直……但这其实没什么区别，阔佬们总是有些特殊的兴趣的，它们有些高尚，有些是完全的怪癖——而我们这些打工者往往只能在观望中忍受。我每日观望布鲁斯少爷挑战着他身为人类的各种极限，而忍受。我每日观望着我的孩子，布鲁斯，他并没有成为一个令我无比失望的卑劣怯懦的小人，我观望着他不断地自困和脱困，我观望着他不断地面对死亡和重生。我不会说，我看着他成为了一个杰出的人类，一个接近英雄的超人。我只会对他说——我确实说出来过——我说，“如果有一天，我打算要从这幢老房子里退休了，我要离开我而今的工作，我想请求你给我这样的一项特权，布鲁斯少爷，我希望你能允许我开着你的劳斯莱斯，撞破你家庄园的大门扬长而去，以发泄我三十年来委曲求全所积攒的愤懑。”  
　　这就是我的妄想，一个老员工再合理不过的许愿。我知道，那黑色的铁大门是大师手笔，价值不菲。可我认为我的贡献应当获此殊荣。我已经提心吊胆很久了，我很乐意帮助我的少爷，充当他们那满腹委屈的“极端分子”小团体中发挥余热的一员。我喜欢在埃及搞爆炸，四十多年前我就这样来过那么一发了。我也挺喜欢在年轻的忍者们面前装疯卖傻，碾压他们的神经，为什么不呢，那些才是真正的极端分子，一群不成熟的戏中反派，我乐于打乱他们的剧本，看着他们将背诵良久的台词吞回腹中。为什么不呢？我就是这样一种老恶棍，看着他们在人间地狱的平底锅里被黄油煎烤我的心情格外愉快。我冷眼看着他们那如煎如沸的灵魂，除却适时洒下些罗勒或胡椒粉末外，既不打算推他们下去，也没想过拉拔他们脱离苦海。每个人的命运都是不可改变的，是他们的思想、言论、行为、性格日复一日反复捶打造就的铁板一块。照我看他们那铁板一般不长进的内心里，对于老年人的认知还停留在石器时代。  
　　介于这些年来我们共同的经历，我曾对布鲁斯少爷说过，在他的身上，存在着一场角力。亨利·杜卡所代表的，恰是一种近乎恒久的力量，他宛如深渊。杜卡并不需要专程伸出手来，将一个韦恩拖拽下去。他要的是我的少爷在俯瞰他时，从他暧昧不明的黑暗中映照出自己不可救药的那部分来，并最终松开手，随着那沉甸甸的部分自我一同下坠。  
　　我对我的少爷说，这是一场长时间的角力。  
　　那时，布鲁斯少爷用他惯有的那种自暴自弃式的悲观语调还击我道：“我将会尽我所能，与他周旋更长时间。”  
　　“哦不不，”我摆着手对他说，“这不是你的战斗。这其实是我与亨利·杜卡的一场角力。或许你并不明白，但我可不希望你一头栽倒在黄油地狱里。”  
　　啊，我想布鲁斯少爷可能听不懂黄油地狱的比方，我也懒得面对他茫然失措的眼神。我告诉他，我的失态失言，皆是因着要分神去准备晚餐。接下来，我同他探讨了一番煎小牛骨的妙处，以及几种不同口味的酱汁配方，这事就如此不了了之了。  
　　那时我便已十分清楚，终有日我将失去这资格，不再能为他下厨。我将失去这特权，不再能拉开窗帘，偶尔观察到他与寻常孩子极为相似的平静睡颜。我发誓我将一定会死去，在他之前，有可能——我是说，比较不走运的话——更在我支取完全部退休奖励之前。我原本以为，我是绝无机会驾驶着韦恩家的劳斯莱斯直冲铁艺门廊，活生生撞断银色女神的脖子——我将不能得有如此的雄心与壮举，再听到枪弹齐鸣，作为我突围而去的欢送曲。真的，自从我从大英帝国某个不起眼的小公务员职位上退休以后，我能搞出点大动静来的机会就基本清了零，你们都不知道，我对富于金属感的密集枪声亦是充满怀念。  
　　最终我没有站在我心爱的孩子身边，目送他飞向宇宙。我不可能站在他不希望我出现的位置，妨碍他拯救地球。在此前我不止一次，想要告诉他，他令我骄傲。他们都令我骄傲。我很荣幸，也深感幸福，能够认识这些年轻的、非凡的生命，并曾为他们奉上一些我擅长的红茶与华夫饼。我从未因目睹他们失败的改革而深觉遗憾，我从不认为他们一定会腐烂在失败的耻辱柱上永不能回转。不要问我，像我这样的老朽之物为何怀有这么可笑又令人可憎的无耻妄想。不要骇异于我将告知你们的答案。  
　　那就是，我将我余生的爱都无条件的放置在他们身上，比起这世界上的大多数人，我更情愿将信任交给我的孩子们。我绝对相信布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　——倘被证明我的信任彻底错付，我将惩罚我自己。  
　　正因奉行如此的信任，我放弃了目送他远走的机会。依照他的期望，在时局暴乱、交通堵塞前抵达了韦恩大厦的停车场。我的老友卢修斯·福克斯约我来此，按照我们商议妥当的计划，他会接我到更安全的地方。我知道天上发生的那些事了，也知道月球仍有可能毁灭。有人想要制造圣经场面，若他成功，我不认为我能幸存，卢修斯则表示我必须幸存。  
　　我要他别费心在我这半入黄土的枯朽老头身上，他却说：“韦恩先生回来时，不会希望迎接他的是一个没有‘阿尔弗雷德’的新世界。”  
　　这可不是我对自己的评价。卢修斯对我有些过誉了，一度我是多么想要拿出些可怕的旧事来反驳他。然而就在这时候，我看到了他派来的人，他的两个助理，都是年轻的生面孔，他们连实验室的袍子都没脱。这两个年轻小伙，双双站在直通顶层的专用电梯前东张西望。  
　　我向他们走去，以我那老迈腿脚最快的速度。我不知道还会发生什么，卢修斯说，爆炸随时可能发生，也随时可能被制止，至于对地球的影响，谁也不好在事前评估。他要我尽快到他的身旁去，我们应当站在一起，目睹这非凡的救赎。卢修斯，我的老朋友，他完全是坚信的，他告诉我超人们必将再度拯救世界。  
　　我跑近了，我的老眼已能扫描记录下那些年轻人的种种特征，我确认从未见过他们。但我认识他们从防静电实验服口袋里掏出来的东西。我看见两把娇小的手枪，朝着我举了起来，深渊般漆黑暧昧的枪口，正对着我的心房。  
　　他们齐声说：“阿尔弗雷德，杜卡先生问你好。”  
　　啊朋友啊，请原谅我这老头没听见我深深眷恋的枪响。韦恩大厦是整个高谭新城区内最牢固的建筑，能一定程度地抵挡住自然灾害的侵袭，譬如，地震啦，海啸啦什么的。当然了，我一生中遇到这种地外大爆炸的几率也相当的小，这一天还是头一遭，我和那两个太不专业的小杀手一道，面对了这种千百年难遇的天灾人祸。后来我估计，我们被掀起又丢落的瞬间，可能就是瞭望塔与超级炸弹对碰的第一轮余波传来之时。我本该被两枪崩掉的那一刹那，布鲁斯少爷他们也无法预知的地震就这么开始了。别说我了，那两个穿科学家袍子的小东西也一道被盖亚女神的震怒之力甩向了天花板——  
　　我曾听说，佛教徒认为，人的一转念间，足可以牵动数千种可怕的妄想。单身老人如我，加之是无解的强迫症患者，在我被甩向天花板的同时，就深深体会到了这种妄想之力。我想象了自己落下去时会是什么模样？我的一生不该是这样子，熬到了这把年纪，还要死在看不见天空的车库里，砸在哪辆较为廉价的代步车顶上。我一点儿也不希望自己死于脑壳开花，或者肋骨折断刺穿内脏引发的大出血。如果大厦的这个部分顶棚塌陷了，他们最终能将我完整刨出来时，切开我的肚腹，会看到大量污紫的血块。他们会把我的验尸报告呈给布鲁斯少爷，哦上帝啊，这可千万别。我宁愿他们别把我刨出来，就让我永远跟这座“韦恩塔”的基石部分合而为一吧，反正本来我做的也是差不多的事……  
　　你们看到了，固执如我这一刻也会呼唤上帝。我确实呼唤了上帝，我呼告出声了。我大叫着：“上帝啊！救命！”这时候我还没落回地上呢。  
　　我期待着上帝宽宏的大手，能以无形之力为我化解危厄。或者实在不行，派个天使来代行亦可。而这即是事实，我那天，在呼告完毕后，立刻就遇见了天使。我要告诉你们，你们这些坏孩子们，不可忽略信仰能扭转乾坤。  
　　刚才我说到哪儿了？我说我被震动的大地甩向半空，然后我呼叫上帝。接着，天使降临，我感觉一阵眩晕，眼前的景物飞速变换，疾风扯着我干枯松垮的脸皮，我感到自己活像一条被提在空中的老狗。  
　　再接下来，地震结束了，前后大约经历了二三十秒。我的飞行也结束了，我终究没有以一个可怖的姿态砸向地面。我被轻轻地放下，我便忍住头晕猛将身子转过半圈，且死死瞪大了眼。  
　　我看见了天使。  
　　是的是的，她很美丽，有鲜艳的橙色头发，有羽毛丰润的翅膀。她的脸孔，你能在古老的画卷上找见，很多人声称看见过慈悲的女神，在描述中她们都长成一副模样。  
　　“你没看到过我，阿尔弗雷德。”那天使教诲我道，她的翅膀掀动微风，正悬浮在我之上，她说，“不要告诉其他人，你在这里见到了我。我已经不在了，记着这个，阿尔弗雷德。现在，去福克斯先生那里吧，我将送你前去，万望你为我保密。”  
　　什么？你们说那就是鹰女沙耶娜？——这是怎样亵渎的胡言啊，现在的孩子已经不相信这世界上本来就有天使了吗？坦尼盖亚星人沙耶娜已与氪星侵略者凯尔-艾尔、人类反叛者绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特、不受欢迎的亚马逊公主戴安娜一道，在那为了拯救世界而行的撞击中壮烈牺牲。我，阿尔弗雷德·T·C·潘尼沃斯，那一天看到的绝不是他们的灵魂残影。  
　　我所看到的，真的只是天使降临。

 

Scene 3. B-Devil【注70】  
　　  
　　我经常听别人追问我，是否喜欢克拉克·肯特。不，别问我这问题，我不会正面回答的。  
　　因为我确实不喜欢克拉克·肯特。  
　　先来说说我吧，我十八岁的时候创办了自己的第一家运输公司，从韦恩集团那里拿到了第一笔超过千万美金的订单。有个语不惊人死不休的新闻网页挖到这个消息，便将我命名为“小魔星”，那之后几乎所有人都这么叫了。一开始我觉得这个挺摇摆的，有点意思，后来我发现大多数人认为这是贬义的，他们打心眼儿里不喜欢我，于是我就没法儿保持那么爽的感觉了。  
　　当时是战后。我想大家都知道这个，以超人为首的那些超能力者都死去以后，地外空间内的大爆炸产生极大的能量波，引发了地球上大面积多种类的自然灾害，那些天灾人祸延续了相当长的一段时间。这期间民怨载道，联邦政府又因为在超级英雄们的事情上处置不当而面临弹劾。有一两年，四处都人心惶惶，大家都过得不安稳。大爆炸那一年的最后两天，威斯康辛州政府被追随过亨利·杜卡的极端分子入侵占据，他们单方面宣布接管，声称将要分裂出一个“理想的国家”来。别问我后续如何，老实说我不太关心。网路上最盛行的版本是他们被不知名的志愿者赶跑了，一夜之间秩序就恢复了原样，这就是我所知道的，我不关心那些细节。网上有的说法我不能尽信，网上没有的我又无从得知。我不喜欢瞎猜，没有实际利益的事情我是全不在意的，布鲁斯就很欣赏我这一点。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩，我的偶像，此时便建议我到渐已恢复繁荣的东部地区继续学业，我欣然接受了这个建议，就是那时候我离开了我哥哥，不再为跟他搭档在运输公司打零工。我对他说，等我高中或者大学毕业后我会回来干这个，我不能放弃布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人推荐给我的机会，我哥则表示了嗤之以鼻。我哥向来认为那辆隶属公司的卡车就是他的帝国，所以他不愿从卡车里走出来。他打算在四十岁前通过日夜加班努力赚得一整个分区的递送承包合同。但二十四岁时我已拥有了一个名符其实的运输帝国。  
　　布鲁斯一直支持着我，就像我们初次相识时他应许过的，他全力支持我实现梦想，尽力游说我的爹妈离开内华达搬去大都会，并帮助他们都找到了合适的工作。我爹甚至在一个垂钓俱乐部找到了活干，他真是爱死这行了，他又是钓鱼的行家里手，不多久，他就同很多名流建立了良好的关系，布鲁斯的管家与，唔，肯特，也是常客。他们给的小费都很丰厚。后来布鲁斯又说服集团的营运部门与我签下第一笔订单。我向他表示感谢，他说：“你会成为我最好的合伙人。”——就像他最初答应过我的，我们曾经共过患难。记者们最喜欢深刨这一段，而我冲布鲁斯发过誓，这一段是我绝不会提及的。  
　　我就真的啥都没说。我最早的两个合伙人之一，约翰·崔瓦茨【注71】，是跟我一样血统的“深色”家伙。他总说，我对布鲁斯的忠诚信任令他感动，“我们当初要是能像你这样就好了，孩子。”崔瓦茨先生有意无意提过，“他们”过去对布鲁斯产生过信任危机，为了更高的利益，彼此产生了分歧。我猜这都是布鲁斯战前的生意伙伴们会干的那种事。过去有几年，人们互相猜忌，那都是旧时代的事，那会儿我还是个孩子。那会儿克拉克·肯特还在坐政治监呢，然后他终究被放出来了，再然后他就十足讨厌地出现在我们面前，邀功领赏，把布鲁斯弄得七颠八倒。这是后话了。  
　　唉伙计们，在肯特之前，我要跟你们说说老约翰这人。这人还比较值得说——他的年纪跟布鲁斯差不多，从前干过建筑师，平时说话有点左，此外人还是极好相处的。我要跟你们说，约翰绝对是一条铮铮好汉，布鲁斯建议我同他合伙，说跟他在一起搭档准能把货安全送到银河系的任何一个地方去。这话是有点夸张啦，不过我们在刚起步时遇到很多危难，有时我们的雇员需要押送重要的东西去危险的地方，这种时候崔瓦茨先生都会亲自跟车。基本上只要有他随行，我们就总能顺利完成订单。  
　　我问他：“你不是有什么特异功能吧？你手上的戒指，能像绿灯侠一样放出绿光来吗？”  
　　他被我问得神色有一刹那的失常，我觉得他颇花费了一点时间才弄明白我的意思。的确，对他那个年纪的人来说，超级英雄这种角色，突然间从无到有，又突然间从有到无，接受和不接受都情有可原。我向他请求原谅，为我这一点都不好笑的玩笑，他却说：“你知道做一个绿灯侠最重要的是什么吗？是坚强的意志，男孩。你觉得我像一个绿灯侠吗？”  
　　我心想哎呀这下完了，工作狂的中年人就是太容易认真。为了安慰这早衰的老家伙，我当然跟他说他太像一个活的绿灯侠了，我说我相信我们的世界上还是一直都有绿灯侠的，人类虽然不那么好，也还没坏到家，人类到底还值得拥有一个绿灯侠啊什么的。而且我认为绿灯侠的技能比超人酷炫多了，至少在视觉效果上可以打个高分。因此上我说他约翰·崔瓦茨先生很像绿灯侠，其实是在褒赞他。我啰里啰嗦说了这么半天可一直都是在褒赞他。  
　　老约翰大概是被我感动了，他钢铁一般的块头，也因此微微发抖。最后他张开双臂，给了我一个野蛮人式的拥抱，我听见自己肩关节的骨头被他箍得咔咔作响。这魁梧的大汉在我耳边说：“谢谢，孩子，这是我收到最好的。”他的鼻音很重，我怀疑他的脑袋是不是发炎了，居然竟因为我这几句不找边际的屁话就他妈感动得哭了起来。我想这该不会吧……然而这就是事实。约翰哭了，因为我他妈的几句胡扯。我都不知道要怎么跟布鲁斯提起这事，这是我的一生耻辱。我的超级能力一般都是把人说得笑起来才对。我真后悔跟老约翰说什么绿灯侠。  
　　超级英雄算是他们这一代人的禁忌话题，大家只要提到都会觉着有点儿难受。在超人蝙蝠侠之流都死了以后，被他们突发奇想送回地球来的那个勇敢的人类，我的导师和密友，布鲁斯·韦恩，就成了他们中的最后一个。他成了这个世界上的最后一个，超级英雄。  
　　这不能怪他，那个时候超人也是一片好意，原本他们超能力者的事情就没必要拉着没有超能力的人类垫背，在我看来这就是基本的水准，我本来也不怎么喜欢超人。你们懂的……设定太厉害的东西让人感觉不舒服，不自然。在我的小学同学们还抱着超人公仔睡觉的那几年，我就说过超人让我害怕这种话。过了几年，他们都开始焚烧超人公仔了，我又觉得这是何必，留点童年记忆又有啥关系。我不大喜欢超人那种，也犯不着要践踏他、焚烧他。我哥也对我说过，他想当英雄，但超人这个类型的放在那里，搞得我们怎么都不太像英雄了。  
　　你们看，就我哥那样的人也想当英雄，最后他这辈子迄今为止，都没做过一件特别有劲儿的事情。曾经他可以像我这样，可他放弃了机会。这不是他的问题，他对布鲁斯没什么好感，他对生来有钱的那些人都没啥好感——全赖他自己不是那样的人。再来一百次我也会成为救助韦恩的英雄，再来一百次我哥也一样会对韦恩袖手旁观。无论如何跟着埃里克·莱基特走进那幢建筑的人都一定会是我，只有我——从小就收集着布鲁斯·韦恩剪报的我。我想成为一个韦恩式的英雄，假装游戏人生，但是生意有成。这就是命运，你说谁能改变它呢？  
　　莱基特死掉后的第二天，我们那儿就地震了。我全家人正忙着在院子里搭防震帐篷，有两个FBI走过来，把我叫到篱笆墙前，问清了我的姓名，又对我说：“永远不要去找布鲁斯·韦恩，你没见过韦恩，也没见过莱基特主任。做个乖孩子，你做什么我们什么都会知道，别给家人找麻烦。”  
　　我一头雾水，我哥跟我解释说我们见过的那个，出场很拉风的FBI的部门高管，埃里克·莱基特，恶贯满盈，昨天爆炸前就惨死在五角大楼的电梯里。凶手自杀未遂，当场被绿灯侠生擒。他给我看网路上流传的视频，说是那人之前曾杀死自己人构陷蝙蝠侠，我说你给我看这个干什么，我们还是先搭好帐篷吧。我哥最了解我了，他说：“看啊老弟，他杀人的位置就是布鲁斯·韦恩家的走廊啊，你不是一直都想去观光的吗？”  
　　FBI希望我一辈子都别接触布鲁斯，可当天夜里他就派人接我去了他的住处。我们的房子因为地震倒塌了，布鲁斯那美丽的老庄园也没好到哪里去。所幸他的公司大楼依然矗立不倒，他邀请我在那里过夜，我得以见到还躺在病床上的他。他很憔悴，看上去对自己一时冲动跑去陪超人送死也有点后悔。我告诉他，他现在也是个伟大的英雄了，每个人都会认可我的说法，大家都守在电视电脑前期待看到他健康地出现。超人使他活着回来，这点燃了我们的一点希望，他是注定要引领人类的，我们有这样的期望，他也有这样的实力，而且他有足够雄厚的资本。  
　　布鲁斯安静地靠在枕头上，打着点滴。他听我语无伦次地说完后，就只是摇了摇头。“你觉得我该站出来竞选总统吗？”他不太愉快地开了口，“像莱克斯·卢瑟做过的那样？在‘与超人一道拯救人类’后？不，男孩，这是我的敌人希望我做的，而我会逃脱开。”  
　　我表示我听不懂他的意思，他的敌人是谁我不清楚。我说莱基特那家伙不是被人开枪直接干死了吗？FBI还为此找到了我家。  
　　这时，我最不喜欢的那个家伙，克拉克·肯特，就这么登场了。他端着一盘苹果派登场，我的天哪，从此苹果派就成了我的噩梦了。我幻想过，布鲁斯·韦恩王者归来，在会见我时，必当有若干丝袜女郎捧着鲜花在两侧簇拥，更有英式管家殷切陪伴。结果这些都没有，他那著名的管家阿尔弗雷德进了医院，眼下只有个冷着脸的大胸护士，看上去像个……她可能是个南欧人？她不像是专业陪护，倒像是学校里的教导主任——她进来给他换了一次吊瓶。  
　　就是这个该死的教导主任模样的护士还问布鲁斯，“你为啥要打吊瓶？我能把你捆起来直接塞到胶囊舱里，你会好得更快。”布鲁斯让她出去，她不情不愿地走了，换了一个五大三粗的男人进来。  
　　你能想象吗？一个六呎三吋的西部大汉，端着一盘还没有他手掌大的派，兴高采烈地从门外飘一样地溜进来，脚下一丁点声音都没有，还故作天真地扭捏笑着，说什么“布鲁斯，我妈妈终于接了我的电话！这是按她的配方做的！”  
　　这就是克拉克·肯特！布鲁斯的情人，他到目前为止的唯一伴侣。伙计们，你们没有听错，在布鲁斯后来的故事里，再也没有什么辣妹了。自从他公开自己和肯特的关系以后，倒是有很多面貌同狗熊一样的男人想方设法要接近他。我不太清楚布鲁斯是什么时候跟这个记者搞上的，那也不是我该搞清楚的事儿。  
　　我不歧视同性恋，不是这个缘故使我讨厌肯特。布鲁斯这种人，即便他没有乘坐着最后一个外星逃生舱坠落在高谭河中，赢得万众喝彩，他也有资格成为英雄，超脱于这些之上。我的导师布鲁斯，他是个非凡的人，有非凡的胸襟，足以让他不须做一个刻意的好人。相较而言肯特就过于做作了，布鲁斯倒霉的时候从来没见他出现，布鲁斯成了英雄，他就开始博人眼球了。布鲁斯为他买下了星球日报，亲自经营，让肯特回去当记者。可肯特呢，他笨手笨脚，言论和写的东西都很老一套，还很喜欢弄些说教腔。他一度很受人追捧，那恐怕也是他与布鲁斯那种特殊关系带来的福荫。我在大都会读书的时候，他常来看我，带着那些不好吃的派，并总是想把他个人的观点强加于我，而我向来都很强硬，我从不服从。肯特老是教我要这样，不能那样，哪怕是一场橄榄球比赛，也要尊重每个对手，不能冲他们使坏。他太虚伪了，并且毫无生意头脑。我坚信自己跟他不是一类人。  
　　宣布与肯特成为伴侣后，布鲁斯辞去了在韦恩集团的一切职务，仅保留董事会的一席之地。他把自己的余生都投入到一个孤儿基金会的运作里去了，从此深居简出。最初的浪潮过去后，他的人气高涨，人人都希望他成为领袖，可他真实生活的曝光率竟还不如从前。很少有人能逮到他，更不用说同时逮到他和肯特两个人。我的合作伙伴问我，是否知道他们在哪里秘密约会？我说，你就当那是在北极的海底好了，反正我也想象不出。  
　　我二十五岁的时候，开始投资运输和能源以外的项目，此外，还买下了一个属于我自己的橄榄球俱乐部。有人说，总有一天我的成就将会超越布鲁斯·韦恩。在这久违的太平盛世，也有无聊的脱口秀节目设法挖掘我的过去，邀请我那些失业在家的小学同学出来现身说法。他们纷纷嘲笑我是一个冷酷无情之人，他们告诉公众说：“他八岁时甚至不相信超人。”  
　　看到这节目时，我很不幸，正与我顶不喜欢的克拉克·肯特一道，坐在布鲁斯派来的车上。他的管家将要退休，布鲁斯想为他办个晚宴。肯特喋喋不休，正在告诉我晚宴的项目，就好像我真的对那些很感兴趣一样。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德将亲自驾车，在漫天烟火礼花中开车出门。他说他要用布鲁斯的座驾，就是这辆车，把庄园的铁门一下撞碎——再那么撞碎一遍，然后扬长而去，到佛罗伦萨去住上一阵。”  
　　我说我深表怀疑，毕竟阿尔弗雷德真的上了年纪，这样做难保不会出点事故。就在我说话间，炸弹就爆炸了。  
　　你看，真的是太平盛世了，又开始有人想要搞点无谓之事。话说回来，他们弄的这个炸弹确实相当厉害，它被预先埋藏在下水道里，通过遥控引爆。这真是个特殊事件，高谭的治安当时已经很好了。后来我们才知道，他们这样做，无非是以为布鲁斯就在这车里，一直以来，都有人认为，杀死这世界上的最后一个超级英雄能让自己青史留名。他们真就仅仅是为了这个。  
　　我崇拜布鲁斯、相信布鲁斯、无条件地对他忠诚，把他的英雄事迹和无双财富，当做我的理想。或许我只是个小混球、人所共知的“小魔星”，可是，我是真的想成为布鲁斯·韦恩那样的人。  
　　我或许即将成为他那样的人，这炸弹就爆炸了。如果这个世界上还有超人、有蝙蝠侠、有绿灯侠什么的，可能我会幸免，这炸弹不能把我怎样。我可以活下去，继续实现梦想。炸弹爆炸时，这些人都不在，只有我最讨厌的、那个孱弱无用的克拉克·肯特坐在我对面——  
　　我依然可以继续实现梦想，因为肯特在那一刹那扑向了我。我感觉到热浪升腾，但那些并没有伤害到我。肯特的身躯挡住了最初逼向我们的火焰，他一手抓住我，一手拽起司机，只是轻轻一跃，我们就从那车子里跳出来了。别看克拉克·肯特那副熊样，他的脑壳撞破劳斯莱斯的防弹车顶就像剪刀戳破薄纸一样。等我回过神，我们已经悬浮在一百公尺以上的天空里了。  
　　爆炸一开始司机就吓晕了过去，只有我这样见过世面的人还能勉强保持着清醒。我定神看看肯特，与他面面相觑。我发现早在带着我和司机逃命时，他的眼镜就落在车里了。  
　　就凭这一眼，我这样见过世面的混球就豁然明晰了整件事情。  
　　当然嘛，我什么都不会告诉你们。我只会说，我所崇拜的，是布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人。而这样的人，他的身边从来都不会缺少真正的超人。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注70】：“小魔星”、“小混球B”的故事见ACT Ⅶ和Ⅷ。  
　　【注71】：John Trawets是这个名字的拼法。

 

Scene 4. Stacy【注72】  
　　  
　　我知道如今有很多人的日子是越过越好了，但我并不属于他们中的一员。  
　　我在今年三月份失业，因为大爆炸后经济萧条了一阵，我干活的超市生意连续几个月都没有刷新营业额，他们最后决定把它关掉。五月份的时候，我路过十字路口，发现它又被重新打理起来了，他们重新雇佣了一个年轻女孩，比我年轻，比我漂亮，像个女高中生。女高中生占据了我的位置，在我流浪唐人街的当儿，拿走了我的工作。可我又隐约觉得，这事也情有可原，他们辞退我的时候说如果超市重开就给我打电话，接着我就直接换号了。我可不知道他们是不是真给我打过电话，总之我连这个机会都没给他们留下。  
　　我在那个超市干了好几年了，已经相当习惯这种生活。后来很久之后我才意识到，自己在那角落里悄悄地度过了这世界最动荡的几年。动荡没有辐射到我，我始终过得拮据无聊——也仅仅是无聊拮据。这些乱七八糟的事情到了尾巴，却把我也捎带上了。我失业后，在唐人街胡乱干了两个月的收银，接下来再次被炒。过程很不愉快，我的新雇主不满意我用计算器算零钱账，哪怕那计算器是我自带的装备。这个上个世纪中叶就移民到此的独身老人，她也不赞成在柜面里配上一台电脑操作的收银机。她总是说：“要是收银机卡住了该怎么办呢？”不等我向她说明白这东西的原理，她就直接请我离开了。  
　　离开唐人街后，我也没办法回到超市。我的积蓄只够我再瞎混一个月左右，这时合租的室友给我一份申请表，建议我去“消除饥饿组织”最近的“食品银行”当义工，虽然没有工资，然而他们管饭，这种经历对求职也有好处，在那里或许还能碰到热心人给我尽快介绍一份体面的新工作。  
　　“再不然你就去找克拉克·肯特。”她说。  
　　这个主意其实不错，克拉克·肯特确实会管这样的事，他们星球日报在组织灾后重建方面非常积极。肯特先生如今在大都会算是相当活跃的社会活动家了，不过，大家都认为他出名到底是因为他公开出柜的同性伴侣是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　去年大爆炸后，韦恩从天上掉落人间。有人说超人是把他封装在一个逃生舱里，从外太空自由落体到地上。也有人说他根本没离开地面，这一切都是假象，是政府操纵的刻意炒作，以转移视线。整件事情引发了很多讨论。我还在超市干活的时候，有个客人跟我说，《星球日报》都是胡扯，布鲁斯·韦恩一定给了他们很多的钱。他义愤填膺地问我：“我们能忘记正义领主带来的恐怖吗？布鲁斯·韦恩很快就会被他们推上台，他就要成为一个新的独裁者了！我们将看到美利坚又屈服在独裁之下！”  
　　我说我不知道，我没切身感受到那种恐怖，只是大家都说我们已经失去了自由，我便也觉得有些不好受。我一直不怎么好受。可以说我过得一直不很好，但也没有什么办法去改变这些。或者说我没想过要怎么改变，我抓不住某种机遇，某种，玄机。看，我现在也会用这样的词了，我确实已经改变了很多。  
　　比如说，有一次有个年轻的流浪汉出现在我面前，他还算年轻英俊，看上去很狼狈。那时我还没有失业，每天故意把咖啡饼干的价格改低，让他一直在我这里买。有一段时间，他是个常客，连续来过我这儿五次。我对他很有意思，有那种幻想。为此我刻意打扮过，换过一副看上去好点的眼镜，在他面前做些小动作，依次摸我的头发、耳朵和鼻子。他冲我笑过，此外再没有什么了，他对我显然没什么意思，或是根本不敢动这念头。他住在污水处理厂，估计连跟我倒下来打一炮的合适地方都没有，他当然不敢动这样的念头。  
　　虽说并没过去很久，但他可能早已忘了我。或者他已在废水厂被洪水淹没时死去了。洪水退去后，东海岸有很很多无人认领的尸体被发现，有志愿者专门为此建立了一个纪念网页，搜集和讲述他们的真实故事。这是大都会如今最有人气的两个故事网页之一，还有个是露易丝·莱恩的个人站，是她自己做的，专门用来讲述她在大爆炸那天的传奇经历。再后来她将那些故事集结，出了本自传，有好多人说她作了伪证，杜撰了太多细节。他们非常在意这一点，闹得很厉害，还有人给报社写信，险些弄得她非常郁闷。我在《星球日报》上看到这个《星球日报》的女记者说她因为《星球日报》的质疑要离开《星球日报》，我觉得整个句子的构成简直让人头晕。第二天，她就出现在脱口秀节目上，以《星球日报》时评记者的身份针砭时弊，用了很多激烈的句子，整个节目我都看了，听见很多声屏蔽粗口的“哔——”。我一辈子都没这么“哔——”过，谁叫我不是露易丝·莱恩呢？  
　　克拉克·肯特会那么出名，还有个原因就是莱恩。我那时候还不知道莱恩后来居然会给他写传记，还为他俩化名写了各种离谱的爱情故事。莱恩那时候还是记者，而我还是失业者。我曾一度像她那样热衷关于肯特的消息，有人建议肯特加入党派，参选市长。他简直一定会成功，可他没有那样做。他做了很多有益处的事，可那些事对我都毫无益处。我失业三个月后，已经混迹了三家基金会组织，做义工和蹭饭。我一直欠着房租，但是房东在大爆炸后一直失踪，政府也暂时没有将房屋收回，所以我仍有地方容身。  
　　在这段时间内，我去了克拉克·肯特出席的一个呼吁解决失业问题集会的现场。我走进人群中，有人在发放可以佩戴的袖标，发到我的时候就没有了，他们也没再补充过。我一个人走进他们中间，又一个人走出来，没人试着问过我什么。活动还没结束，我就离开了。在路上我遇见了很多迟到的人，他们跑得很欢腾，也撞得我很疼。也是在那天回去的路上，我认识了“拉斯”。  
　　他说我可以这样称呼他。“拉斯”，一个很奇怪的发音。他说他兼有东方人和西方人的血统，他的血管里流经过整个欧亚大陆的故事。他是个浪漫的老头，看年貌比我大得多，足可以做我的父亲了。我从人堆里挤出来，就看见他在人堆外的长椅上坐着。他的身边有几个人，都站在椅子上看向那人群里，而他不是这样。当时我想，这个人跟我一样，格格不入，都是这样，很容易被大家遗忘。我又想，我很好奇他在想什么。  
　　拉斯对我讲自己刚出过一次车祸，之后被瑜伽大师亨利·杜卡所救。我说我隐约知道这个人——我记得这人——亨利·杜卡似乎在大爆炸事件里扮演了不光彩的角色？我记得露易丝·莱恩的回忆录里提到了这些，莱恩说他是个骗子，是个不折不扣的神棍。我就这么对拉斯说了，但是拉斯站在我面前，就在阳光下，他“刷”地就将自己的衬衫撕开了。  
　　我看到他的右下腹有一个狰狞的伤疤，已经痊愈了，疤痕像蜈蚣一样蛰伏在他的血肉上。这真是十分吓人，我对他说。  
　　“亨利·杜卡治好了它。”他淡然道。一时间我完全被他的气度震慑住了，我眼前的这个老家伙不畏惧生死，他大概曾经离死很近了，又被人拉了回来，所以才能表现出现在这般的平静。我问他车祸使他得到了什么？除了伤疤以外还有什么？  
　　“什么也没有，小女孩，”他对我说，“但这就是我得到的。我意识到若我那时便死了，我其实什么都还没有获得。”  
　　他那平静的话顿时就让我无法平静了。我向集会的公园外面看，那里有车来车往，我突然哭泣起来，流下眼泪，我对拉斯说：如果我现在走出去，在那条街上被车撞飞，我其实也一无所有。我也什么都还没有获得。  
　　亨利·杜卡对拉斯影响并不是那么强烈的，至少这老头从来都不做瑜伽，反正我一次都没看见过他摆出什么反常规的动作来。认识他以后，我经常去中心公园见他，告诉他我依然在失业，周围的人已经注意到我们的房东不见了，他能交上税吗？他们会收回房子吗？我快要无家可归了，现在我恨不得自己真的就这样被车撞死。  
　　每一次拉斯都安慰我，也仅只是简单地安慰。这个坐在长椅上的老男人用并不强烈、也不火辣的语气告诉我，得相信我们的生命原本就拥有更高的价值。他说：你看，史黛西，你为什么是你？这个宇宙如此恢宏，而要构成你只需要小小的一撮“尘土”就够了，你的父亲和母亲，他们有多少种基因结合的概率，你只是亿万可能中之一。但现在，史黛西，你坐在我面前，只有你，不是别人，我跨越过整个世界，游历过差不多所有的国度，而你哪儿都没有去过，这个世界上有那么多的人，偏偏是我们在这里交谈，我们成为了伙伴。  
　　拉斯会说这样的话，所以我觉得，他的内心可能并不像他脸孔上表现得那么平静吧。他很热情，他的朋友们更加热情，他认识一些与我年纪相仿的男人和女人，他们为我介绍过几份工作，其中一份是做电脑录入，计件结算。公司栖身在一个仓库里，我连续好几天做到深夜，实在是受不了，还是决定辞掉。  
　　最后一天，时间指向一点钟，我才走出仓库。我提着一个同公司借来的应急灯，它只能勉强照亮我身前两米的道路，我就这样，提着灯走，走在大量锈红色的旧集装箱之间，在夜风里瑟瑟发抖。我感觉自己简直不像是这个时代的活人，我像活在中世纪！我所认识的每一个人，没有谁是像我这样落魄的。大都会秋天的风简直是横着狂刷，要把我吹得砸向那些大箱子。  
　　那几夜我总是胡思乱想，认为自己会撞死在集装箱上，它们堆积成山，这山必然要在我的头顶轰塌。我埋在那地下，除了我冰冷的尸体，仍然一无所有。最后，十年，五十年，一百年后，我的尸体里会长出一棵树，它的枝条花了整整一百年，才能从箱子们的缝隙里伸出碧绿的手。  
　　就在那时候我看到他——“它”？——我想还是“他”吧。我看到“他”蹲在那儿，在应当掩埋我尸体的集装箱山丘顶端。“他”黑色的斗篷拖曳而下，在秋风里飞舞。我惊讶地瞪着“他”，抬高我手里的提灯，照亮“他”那个角落。“他”不闪不避，就在那里，迎在光照中。我认出“他”，“他”有斗篷、面具、尖尖的耳朵。  
　　——是蝙蝠侠。或这只是我的一个梦。  
　　我一下就失了控。我向他狂奔过去，挥舞我的提灯，大声怒吼。我吼着：“滚！滚！你这鬼魂！我已经过得很糟糕了，你吓不倒我！快给我滚，鬼魂！看看吧！毁掉我你们能改变什么呢？！”  
　　我手里的灯不知怎么就碎了，没有照明，我被应急灯的碎片绊倒，就这么扑跌在地。蝙蝠侠到底只是我摔伤时遇到的一个幻影，我再也没有见过“他”。天亮后拉斯的朋友才把我送去了医院，因为我的医疗保险中并不包含急诊项目，我不肯去急诊室，他们只好陪着我看我哭了一整夜。  
　　我伤得不重，扭伤了脚，浑身都有擦伤，手臂被有机玻璃碎片割出一道伤。拆线以后，我的胳膊上也蛰伏着一只蜈蚣了。我对拉斯说，他们不发给我袖标，结果我戴上了你的“袖标”，还戴在肉上了。  
　　他似乎很动容，于是建议我尝试一下别的工作。他说他的一些朋友要到威斯康辛州去成立一个新的冥修俱乐部，问我是情愿否同行。我猜他完全没有邀请我的意思，他看起来漫不经心，但我觉得这可能是个机会。我问他：“我们在威斯康辛能做什么？我在大都会几年了都一事无成。”而且我也不懂得冥想修行，不过我认为这倒不是问题，我觉得那些不是重点。我从来都不相信冥想修行真能有用。  
　　我那忘年交的神秘朋友对我说：“你还很年轻，姑娘，还有梦想。谁说你的梦想不能改变明天世界呢？别急着告诉我你的梦想是什么，留着到威斯康辛去，到跟你一样的人中间去诉说你的故事。是万千人的故事构成了一整个改变世界的故事。”  
　　他的话太动听了，我完全不想拒绝。我想到，蝙蝠侠在临死前——他是真的死了吗——这无所谓了——总之他曾要人类警惕许给我们梦想的人。我猜想那是因为蝙蝠侠不了解我们。我们人类的梦想从来都不是他人应许，我们的梦想是自私的，只在自己的脑袋里折腾，折磨着自己的灵魂。  
　　我对拉斯说我要考虑一下，请再给我点时间，他们至少得给我一整天时间。我嘴上这么说，心里早已做下了决定，我打算立刻就回去收拾行李。那一刻我连沙发都打算丢弃，反正本来我也是从垃圾堆里把它捡回去的。我不需要一整天，一个钟头后我就能回到这里来，带着我贫瘠的背包，站到这个聪明的老头面前，对他说：我跟你们走！我将用这种方式告别我之前二十多年的失败，走向我自己也弄不清楚的梦想，去改变世界。  
　　我奔出公园，穿过广场。有鸽子扑向我，又被我气势汹汹地伸手挥开。我冲它们吆喝，那些可怜的无知的小生物。它们的前辈都已在大爆炸那天死了，然后市政厅才买了它们来，放在这里自欺欺人。  
　　我在广场上狂奔，跑过结着薄冰的喷泉。一个男人的声音在喷泉边喊我，他喊：“哎！——哎！！”只是这样，连名字都不带，他的叫唤很苍白。我停下来喘气，同时向他那边看去。  
　　我看到了很久以前见过的一张脸。一个体面人，穿得不能说多么富贵，但他很体面，坐在喷泉边，手里拿着个苹果，头发理得很整齐，看起来很腼腆。我一下就认出了他，我的心跳都差点骤停了——我认出这就是我接济过的那个住在废水厂里的人，那个曾经的流浪汉。  
　　他向我招手，示意我走过去并肩坐会儿。他对我说：“我发现你好几天了，就在这儿。好几天我都在这儿等你，希望你能再路过这儿。”  
　　我看着他，天哪，他现在是干干净净的了，额头上再也没有止血胶布，黑眼圈也都不见了。他的脸有点苍白，好像还有点变老了——这也许是发型的问题，他的发型一定选错了。他的眼睛依然深蓝透亮，他的声音还是那么性感。他把苹果递给我：“你救过我一命，我的好小姐，在我最艰难的时候。每次你把食物价格调低时我都偷偷看见了。”  
　　天哪，他捧着苹果，把它递给我，动作表情都虔诚极了。像……像神话里那个闯了祸的大帅哥，把苹果递给了最棒的女神。很抱歉我只能说这么多，希腊人的名字我向来都记不得。  
　　“你看看我，现在我过得好了，可能你不相信！你当时的举动改变了一些事……”他对我说，“你改变了我的的生活。”  
　　我已经——开心得——快要晕倒了！我晕乎乎地攥着那个苹果。我知道他不打算追求我，也不清楚当初我到底怀着怎样不可告人的念头。他认为我是无私的，是崇高的，我只是出于我的本意做了伟大的、充满怜悯的事情，也确实起到了好的作用。你们看哪，我改变不了我自己，可我改变了他的生活。其实我在“粮食银行”蹭饭当义工的时候也做得蛮认真的，我还把几个条目的统计都重新核过了，应该有不少可怜的孩子会因此免于挨饿。过去我真的做了蛮多，而且那些都是有用的。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”我问他。我没指望他会据实回答。  
　　他笑着说：“朋友们都叫我布鲁斯。”  
　　我猜那是个昵称，我跟他说那一定是因为他收拾好了以后，五官瞧着颇有些神似那个“布鲁斯·韦恩”。他没承认，也不否认，他给我一张名片，说这是他现在打工的基金会，专门为孤儿服务，正在招聘长期的合同工，薪资丰厚，也许我会感兴趣。他很期待将来能与我在同一个机构内，为了改善更多人的生活而努力。  
　　我一时没忍住，脱口问他：“这也支付薪水吗？”  
　　他说是的，这家基金会隶属韦恩集团。“就是五官长得像我的那个‘韦恩’。”他说。然后我们就一道开怀大笑了起来。  
　　这时我已不再考虑威斯康辛的事了，我曾经的，最非凡的成功完全征服了我。我开始怀疑自己是有某种幸运的，有什么魔力。就算在将来，我也愿意以同样的方式，用一些小惊喜，来成全他人的生活。  
　　我站起来，答应他马上就给名片上的人打电话。“布鲁斯”坐在结着冰的池水边，微笑着不停地点头。“你叫什么名字呢好姑娘？”他的手指在腿上滴滴答答地敲打，他浑身上下都吸满了阳光才有的味道。  
　　我对他说：“史黛西！”我是那么地骄傲。我骄傲于我的名字，与我那并不伟大的力量。  
　　在阳光下，秋风平静。我再一次地重复着我的名字。  
　　我说：“史黛西，这就是我！”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注72】：Stacy的故事参见ACTⅡ Scene 1。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
【全文完】


	20. Marsyas （极端分子番外一 山妖之吻）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Marsyas  
> Pairing: Superman/Batman /Lex Luthor  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: The heroes belong to DC, but not to us.  
> Summary: 总统和富豪关于卢浮宫收藏展的对话，或许还有些别的什么，总之没有人记得。这一切都发生在里拉琴的琴弦断裂以前，阿波罗还没剥下那山妖的皮，音乐声响起，他们在平静里观察着人类的美丽。在演奏这项尽情的作为中，它不可抗力地呈现了丑。  
> Notes: Before the JL story A Better World.

**1、Bariour  
那妖物露出山羊蹄**

　　  
　　“le Supplice de Marsyas.【注1】”  
　　总统装饰恰当的双脚同他的声音一道，先入为主地占据了匿身在黑暗中那人的视野与听觉：“真没想到会在这里遇见你，布鲁斯，我原以为，你对这些古老的石头与青铜造物毫无兴趣。”  
　　那来自高谭的实业家，金融与八卦杂志的封面常客，布鲁斯·韦恩，在确认自己听见这声招呼后，依依不舍地，从那吊缚在松树枝头的山妖脚趾上收回目光。  
　　他慢慢抬起头来，总统饶有兴味地直视着这脸表情正在变换的脸庞。“你不希望遇见我，布鲁斯，即使我们偶尔的美好拥抱就能创造出伟大的财富。你厌恶你的昔日盟友，你甚至不肯在把脸转向我时，稍微修整一下表情。这真是……让人伤心。嗯，对，我很伤心。”  
　　“只是普通的商业合作，卢瑟……总统阁下。过去，现在，这些事情都有我的雇员负责，而我要做的，就是像你看到的这样，悠闲地玩乐。”韦恩站在那雕塑前，赤裸的古代雕塑与他端整的三件套西装形成了某种强烈对比，展厅内精心设计过的灯光从装饰着卷草花纹的墙角流泻而下。  
　　韦恩踏踩着那光能够蔓延到的最末边际，他的脸庞，一半被柔和的灯光照着，一半在暧昧的黑暗里。他在人类中无疑算是魁梧的，但在周遭那些曾为丰碑的雕像映衬下，他的身形被文明的织物层层包裹，看去竟显得十分干瘦单薄。像所有放纵生活过的人一样，他静立不动时，背脊是微微伛偻着的。  
　　总统意识到，韦恩的目光虽已离开了，他的心思却还停留在那雕塑的脚趾上，那里必定有些什么触动了他的心怀。且这便是布鲁斯·韦恩的一般状态：一个本该谈论世界的人，总是被些泥塑木雕样死物牵制着。这全是韦恩自己的问题。过去的若干年来，他跟那些愚人所做的一样，他视幽灵为偶像。  
　　“这是希腊化时代的东西。”总统在黑暗里踱着步，“卢浮宫的馆藏。我很高兴他们最终接受了我的建议，向大都会艺术博物馆开放了授权。因此你可在大西洋的这一边欣赏到他们。希腊化时代，存在许多争议，然而你必须承认，布鲁斯，在亚历山大死后，他们不再把重点放在刻画英雄神迹上，转而尝试描述悲怆之美。”  
　　“哦，亚历山大先生【注2】，没有人会怀疑你保卫人类文明的诚意。”韦恩发出一声嘲讽意味鲜明的轻笑，“毫无疑问，哪怕你一贯以来所宣扬的核危机遽然而至，联邦政府也能顺便守护这些运抵美国领土上的艺术瑰宝。”  
　　他的这番言语，成功地让总统流露出一丝不悦之意。他们俱怀敌意的目光在博物馆刻意调低的室温中悄然撞击。莱克斯·卢瑟发现，即使他的敌视之中附加了总统的威严，这整个合众国权柄的重量也无法将韦恩的抗拒压低分毫。令他恼怒的是，这是全然来自一个人类的敌视，这更是来自他治下的反抗。  
　　“还是来谈谈艺术吧，布鲁斯，”总统闷哼道，“政治不适合你，它会将你这副好面孔扭曲。在我心目中，你应当是个保有小爱好的明白人，比如，你爱在豪宅下面挖洞，在每个夜晚变装。这无伤大雅。可你说公众若知道了，会如何评价你呢？亿万美元男孩酷爱穿着紧身衣？如果我让FBI公开针对某些……翼手目变装人【注3】的调查结果，这会成为一周最热新闻标题，连核危机都相形失色。来谈谈你对这件艺术品的看法，我的朋友，弄清楚你脑子里的东西一直是我的兴趣之一。你在我的幻想里，布鲁斯。你需要相信的是，那些幻想确实是充满艺术感的。”  
　　“《受刑的马西亚斯》？故事里包含着许多病态的元素。半羊人【注4】，拾取了神的弃物，而后以此挑战更强大的神。我知道你为何爱它，亚历山大，你把这尊雕塑放置在如此孤立又显眼的一个所在。你幻想这是某种受难像，因为挑战‘神’而受难的‘怪物’。而且这雕像为马西亚斯正了名，将他的形象回归于某种战士，而非一个妖物。这是得你所喜的，照我看，你需要这样的强调和吹捧。”韦恩说着，将目光放回他一开始凝视的地方。他伸出手，指着那雕像的脚部。  
　　“这是人的脚趾，而非山羊蹄。卢瑟，你想让我指认的无非就是这个，你总想说超人早晚会活剥了你的皮。他有神般伟力，而你，你只是个敢于挑战神威的人类而已，你想要我说的就是这个。”

 

 **2、The ugly Aulos which you discarded  
你的弃物乃我的至宝**

　　  
　　卢瑟先生转过了身去。韦恩注意到有一个瞬间，总统抬头瞥了瞥角落里的摄像头。展厅里还是灯光晦暗的，不时出现在角落里的两个保安默默地退了出去。  
　　他们的这个举动引人遐思，韦恩兀自思忖着，按照一般的剧本，应当有更多保安打扮的FBI走进来，佯装不经意地保护总统阁下，或直接将隐性的威胁消除。将真正的蝙蝠侠与总统单独留在这个小小的展厅内并非明智之举，他们应当知道正义联盟对莱克斯·卢瑟蓄意挑起欧美核危机这整个事件的态度。  
　　“马西亚斯的故事中诱人的部分并非只在剥皮献祭，我的朋友。”屏退了旁人的卢瑟在未着制服的蝙蝠侠面前得意洋洋地走来走去，“且让我来历数这传说里面诱惑人心的要点：首先，如你说的，是半羊的山妖，一个典型的负面人物，他如公众期待的那样长相丑陋。然后是那笛子，雅典娜创造的双管笛，她认为自己要牺牲端庄才能吹奏出美妙乐曲。神总是拒绝为更好的东西而牺牲，她丢弃和诅咒这笛子只因为要鼓起腮帮才能把它吹响。她甚至诅咒了吹笛这项行为，雅典人奉行那女神的意旨，譬如，连苏格拉底都摒弃吹笛。”  
　　韦恩向后退开了一步，他摊开双手，动作表情开始契合一个花花公子的标准式轻佻。“天哪，”他扯起嘴角，声音高亢起来，“莱克斯，在这一段里，你把最重点的部分忘记了：半羊人是淫荡的生物，苏格拉底也是因为笛声会使人失去理性才摒弃它。不要说我打断你讲些英雄主义的好话，可你不觉得，‘吹笛’这举动本身就很惹人遐想吗？”  
　　他说着，在向后退。卢瑟几乎是立刻就意识到韦恩是在往展厅的一侧出口退去。他不动声色，也向那一侧踱去，他在几步之内就堵住了蝙蝠侠的退路。  
　　总统的一只手搭上了富豪的肩头：“别急着走，我亲爱的朋友。你知道我为什么而来，我想知道你为何将隶属韦恩科技的所有研究人员都抽出‘卡德摩斯’项目【注5】。这原本是你一手创造的构想不是吗，你一直想要准备一项一劳永逸的预案，可以在必要时，为我们的世界解除来自超能力者的威胁？布鲁斯，你明明知道，不倚仗你的人我也能完成‘那个’。可你还是要用这样直接的方式来——抗拒与政府的合作？或是——急切地向‘超人’们献媚？这是非理性的，先生，我制造今天的会面机会，我亲自前来，是希望向你最终确认……”  
　　“我以为你只是来同我讨论艺术的呢，阁下。”韦恩的手，在短暂的迟疑之后，忽然勾住了总统的臂弯。他要拗断我的胳膊，蝙蝠侠干得出来——一刹那间，此等荒谬的念头确实让总统那光滑的头颅上生生冒了些冷汗。但韦恩没有着么做，他不过是顺势吊在另一个男人的身上，轻浮地晃荡。从一定的程度上，他成功地炫耀了自己的腰肢究竟有多么的柔软。  
　　“如果你想，布鲁斯，只是讨论艺术——”总统冷淡地说着，接着再度被那人类中的叛逆者打断。  
　　“我有好好想过，这整个传说！吹笛子无非就是含住点什么！这是女神不爱做的事，只适合妖精来做……那森林里的半人羊，他们就很擅长这个。那些天生淫荡的物种，他们能把这事弄得很美妙。”韦恩笑道，“我看过另一些描绘马西亚斯的作品，描绘他含着那根……唔，与阿波罗决斗。卢瑟，你想想，最终是什么要了他的命！是决斗这事，最终要了他的命。”  
　　他说完这话，也完成了身体重心的一番移转，此时此地，他几乎是倚靠在总统的肩上了。卢瑟怒气冲冲转脸，恰看见韦恩正朝着摄像头挥了挥手。  
　　“别告诉我你会把这段录影抹掉，阁下。我可已经有足足五个月没上过任何周刊的封面啦。”那有变装癖好的高谭人笑得简直快要融化了。  
　　“你会吹奏什么去取悦超人吗？说真的，我一直很好奇，那外星来的恐怖生物，究竟使用什么方法征服了……像蝙蝠侠……像你这样的纯人类。从精神到肉体上都服从于他能使你感受到真正的愉悦吗？我不明白，布鲁斯，有什么能让你这样的人交出自由和信任，你分明什么都不在乎，我有时觉得，你拥有一切，却对这个世界的安危一点儿也不关心似的。”总统满含着愠怒反问。  
　　韦恩猛地抽回他那条胳膊去，他用令人赞叹的方式维持住了自己的平衡——并破坏了总统的平衡。他们从纠结的雕像又变回了几千年都不会碰触在一起的希腊石柱，各自飞快地躲闪开，占据了展厅一角，遥遥相对。卢瑟踉跄了好几步才站稳，倘若蝙蝠侠想要挟持他，那本当是最好的时机了。  
　　“别那么生气，我的阁下。”韦恩动作夸张地挥动着他空空的双手。这个隐藏至深的人类极端分子骄傲地展示着他的能力和蛮勇，而后，又将它们一一收治起来，塞进了西裤口袋。他暴露自己在监控之下，斜对着古老的石料静立。  
　　他骄傲地，吐出些自白言语。他说：“我能想象，我理解，你幻想过我这样简单渺小的东西，到底是如何臣服在炽热的阳光之下。我要说，那阳光实际上比你想象得还要热烈呢，阁下。”

 

 **3、Why so indignantly  
何必忿忿**

　　  
　　“你——”总统向后退开一步。他如触了电也似地哆嗦了两下。在他迎面处，是死瞪着的韦恩。  
　　在坦诚了自己对超人的屈服之后，韦恩活像是被立刻阳光照见了一样，他的身形起了些微变化，他的肩膀后移，身姿忽然挺拔。他坦然地睁大了那双曾被颓废诗人写在摇滚歌词里的蓝色眼睛，甚至，抬高了他的下巴。  
　　“我不打算费力气去揣测你全副的臆想，总统阁下。你在演说中提过，你认为人类是不能够飞的，人类无法享受天空，这我也不赞成。超人曾经让我——他允许我同他一道享受过飞行的乐趣，那是纯粹的飘浮在天空里的快乐，我可将我自己完全交付给他，给他信任，让他带给我不寻常的快乐。诚然大部分的时候，我只做些借助尼龙绳索才能完成的极限运动，但我确实是触碰过天空的，天空也确实总能令我感到目眩神迷。”  
　　这真是……不知羞耻到了极点。总统忿忿地看着韦恩那张还算光洁的脸。高谭人的皮肤苍白，蓝眼睛里密织着红血丝，那是一个人类欠缺睡眠的铁证。或者作为一个人类而言，这无耻的家伙是太过苍白了，他跟那些住在地下洞穴里的黑暗生物有本质的相似，他那苍白一色的脖颈潜藏在扣得一丝不露的衬衫领口之内，卢瑟先生知道这人的很多事情，他知道韦恩受过伤，身体上留过许多伤痕。他知道这苍白上有许多旧时光的烙印，而今他还知道了，那氪星来的怪胎曾经一一审阅过那些烙印。  
　　“你给‘它’看你的伤口，你让‘它’看到人类的无能！”总统喃喃道。他退在一个角落里搓着手，如果他手里有枪，那枪口此刻定是已对准了韦恩的脸。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩抬起一根手指，轻轻擦过他颈下那紫色条纹的领带结。前不久，他同小丑缠斗，锁骨上刚添了一道刀伤，也许当他的体温陡升，产生些渴望，那伤口还会兴奋得发痒。  
　　“喔。”他隔着规整好的衣物摩挲伤口，摇了摇头，“他有名字的，莱克斯——阁下。不过算了……他可没有要我在……某些情境下尖叫他称道他为‘超级……’什么的嗜好，你说得对，阁下，在个别时候，我可以尖叫着将他称作怪物，我该假装愤怒，拼死挣扎，威胁他，咒骂他……唉，真的，这或许是更好的想法，仔细想一想真能让人爱死它。我光是设想一下，都要为此打起颤来啦。”  
　　他轻佻又平静地如此说道，他挺立在马西亚斯受难像的面前，宛如古老的大理石般一动不动。倒是莱克斯·卢瑟打起了颤来了，一刹那间，总统阁下委实考虑了一下，让韦恩套上蝙蝠斗篷，再将他如受刑的马西亚斯一般悬吊在松枝上施以惩戒的可行性。他能当众剥了那蝙蝠皮，给公众看清楚韦恩这副轻慢的面容，到时候，纵使超人能从天而降——  
　　“这无关乎私人恩怨。”总统清了清嗓子，“我来会见你，我亲自来，是想将你的名字从我的名单上抹去。布鲁斯，有人向我陈词，称你为叛徒，我不希望这成为一种共识。我理解你跟‘超人正义联盟’之间的利益关系，也能容忍你任何理性的退避。但你的人，在离开项目以前，擅自清空了大量关于超能力者的研究资料。这些资料属于全人类！你的通信实验室无权……”  
　　“这就是私人恩怨，莱克斯。你在否认我和超人的私人关系，你一意孤行地，想把它描绘成纯利益的关系。”韦恩微笑道，“可眼下这种关系充填了我，这同你想的可不一样，我必须重新考虑要把。我不是屈从于超人，我因从他那里获得的快乐而沦入狂喜。像我这样……生而无聊的人，莱克斯，你想，还有什么样猛烈的浪潮能将我扑翻在……一望无垠海岸上？当然，如果我愿意，我们可以去地外空间找一片粉红色的海岸来演练，我向你保证真有那种地方，那儿很不错。”  
　　总统的双颊鲜明地抖动着：“别再跟我说你那些粉红海岸、或是‘吹笛子’的胡话了，布鲁斯，你在激怒我，这是件危险的事，而且对你没好处。”  
　　“你在做的事情也是危险的，莱克斯，倒吹笛子不可能获得好音乐的，你会输得一干二净。介于你现在所处的位置，这对谁都没好处。”韦恩说。  
　　“呵！”总统甩出一声尖锐的冷笑，“马西亚斯输在他倒吹笛子，可那是阿波罗那虚伪的神仙诱骗他所致。别用传说的绮丽粉饰战争了，先生！我同超能力怪物的决斗早已经开始。我不会傻到像那山妖一样，去同音乐之神比赛奏乐。”

 

 **4、Lyre converted  
倒奏里拉琴**

　　  
　　韦恩向出口走去。他是断然做出这个决定，他的步子轻快，完全只是一切如常：他孤身前来，刚刚欣赏完毕，现在应当是要心满意足地离开了。在出口处，消失的保安神秘出现，堵住他的去路。  
　　他站在那里停顿了一下，再度转过身来。卢瑟注意到，布鲁斯这一刻是真的有些生气了。  
　　“我们谈不下去的，莱克斯。”看得出，高谭人是克制着自己的情绪，压低了嗓音才说出这番话的，“我可不是我那个声音粗糙性感、总爱蒙着脸搞事的好朋友。我不会搞你的，莱克斯，我跟那些上了年纪的老家伙可不同，没那么饥不择食。我连低下头去舔舔你都不大愿意呢，我在这方面很挑剔。”  
　　但他或许情愿跪下去，把什么奉献给超人。卢瑟盯着他，看着那包裹着无名妖物的一张好人皮。韦恩总有办法混迹到那些非人的生物中去，他能获得它们认同，跟它们称兄道弟。他总能让超人带着他飞上一程，飞过粉红色的外星海岸，飞过诞生又湮灭了远古诸神的伟大天空。看哪，那个韦恩！他这么沾沾自喜。寻常人类就是这样，只要捞着一点甜头就足够他们彻底忘本了。  
　　“你一定觉得这是没有意义的事，譬如以惨烈的代价换取更伟大的成功。”在充分丰富的联想中，总统流露了疲态，“拿价值一百万的代价，换取一千万的胜利。拿被剥皮示众的危险，换一次与太阳的无畏正碰。这才是重点！可有一种人看到太阳挂在天空，他那粘湿的内心里只会剩下将它拖进漆黑地洞里这唯一的念头。”  
　　“我不是刻意要向你挑战，阁下！”韦恩耸了耸肩膀，“你是早就把我看透了的，漆黑的洞子是我的小秘密，唉，瞧它都已经过了这么多年，积习难返。是啊，我可爱死这一口了，在不为人知的地方做点不为人知的事，把看似光鲜的玩意儿吸进我自个儿的洞子里去——还有，要是‘那个你我都知道的谁’真的感兴趣，我偶尔也可以倒过来弹弹琴的。这只是个手法问题，正着倒着我都弹得不错。不瞒你说，总统阁下，我知道超人一直在纵容我的手法，也可能他也享受我的主动。哈，哈，这只是我自大的揣测罢了。”  
　　“但你也享受被他操控，你享受奴役，享受服从！”  
　　藏在那紧致西装里面的蝙蝠侠并非没有意识到这句话的危险成分。他能感觉到——准确说，他已预感到，总统将要向他扑过来——卢瑟正向他扑来。他没有退路，除非他能在这众目睽睽下撕开这文明的表皮，展开蝙蝠膜翼，直接滑翔而去。  
　　还不是时候……他们都心知肚明。布鲁斯·韦恩兴趣缺缺地向后退去，勉强敬业地表达了自己的软弱。卢瑟的手已伸出，在FBI的强力监控下，他无法不将自己的衣领留给他揪住。尽管不切实际，他也曾暗自怀想，将来总能有一次，他会以这人类的身躯做一回英雄。  
　　总有一次他不会只是这样：踉跄一步后退，像个外行，就这么被保安们捉住了手臂，按住肩膀。“保持镇定，先生！”他们忙着警告他，那亿万身家的叛逆者郁郁地闷哼了一声，没有再挣扎。  
　　总统按照自己的愿望，揪紧了高谭人的西装领子。他把肺中的一团愤懑热气悉数喷上了富豪的侧脸：“你总是这样！韦恩男孩！把世界当成你的游乐场让你倍觉爽快？如果我把你丢给反恐部门，他们会把你弄上最近一班飞机，直接带去海外……噢，在你喜欢的那种地洞里面，会有专业人士给你上课，好好教会你作为一个人——该怎么重新解构服从这回事。”  
　　“在那之前正义联盟就会找到我的。我的自由不是你能抓住的东西，莱克斯。”韦恩平静地反驳道，“现在我要自由地走出去，在阳光下喝一杯铺着奶泡的热咖啡，顺便放空脑子，忘掉半羊人的老故事，转而想一想今晚在我的小地洞里还能做点怎样的阴暗粘湿之事。我都告诉你，阁下，那些删除的资料是回不来了，倘你和你那帮善造阴谋论的幕僚打算从头搜集，现在便可着手开始。”  
　　他说完这话，就感觉到一只手掐住了他的咽喉。他明白，那手只能暂时掐住他的咽喉，不能把他的生命或自由夺走。这只是短暂的令人不快的观展体验，他很快就能摆脱这个。他的眼睛向上看去，嘴角笑意盈盈。真的，他的心，这会儿就已能撞破那仿希腊结构的穹顶；而且，只要他出声呼救，他的眼睛几秒钟后能看见真正的白云。  
　　“布鲁斯！你的堕落并没有对我的计划构成威胁……”卢瑟说。  
　　他强调道“我能做出的牺牲比你想象得还要大。”  
　　韦恩犹在琢磨他这意味不祥的言辞，突然地，他的视线被挤压，嘴唇间感到了钝痛，以及咸涩的潮湿。这让他不舒坦，可也没有法子。他在完全没有预感的前提下，被合众国的总统先生挟持着要害，狠狠地亲吻了一下子。

 

 **5、Leaned over to the spring  
俯身于泉水之上**

　　  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩确实很快就看到了蓝天。  
　　他确实要了杯咖啡——如他设想的那样，铺满了奶泡，但他错过了最好的饮用时间，只是眼睁睁看着那些奶泡一个地，消融在深褐色的热液里。  
　　他的头顶就是天空，颜色蓝得澄净，确实有些白云，不过在这样晴朗的好天气里，那云淡得好像几抹蛛丝一般，几可忽略不计。  
　　“看，那是巴西金刚鹦鹉吗！还是漆成红蓝颜色的飞机？”随着这么一声，同韦恩一样在喷泉池边坐看风景的闲人们纷纷来了精神。  
　　“不对！那是超人！”现在露天咖啡座中大部分的游客都站起来了，连韦恩先生也禁不住抬了抬眼。  
　　这之后，他听见风声，和勺子碰击咖啡杯的轻响。当他收回目光，他那不请自到的客人已兀自在对面坐下了。  
　　“希望我没有打扰你喝咖啡的雅兴，布鲁斯。”来人是个记者，他浑身上下的行头都打着记者标签，那不仅只有印着星球日报标志的背包，或他插在老式西装口袋里的掌上电脑与旧钢笔，他甚至有一个新闻媒体通行证，连着刺眼的亮黄色丝带，刚巧从背包的角落里露出了头来，那上面写着他的大号——克拉克·肯特。就这样，这人什么秘密也没有，都暴露在清白的阳光下了。  
　　那记者，戴着一副眼镜，遮去了他的大半容颜。他的头发有点乱，如是鼻子敏锐的生物定能闻到，那上面还残留着大西洋的海风味道。他落座之后，便伸出宽厚的手掌，随意抹了两把头发：“你是不是以为此刻应当在巴黎？我是超低空飞行赶回来的。”  
　　韦恩低下头偷笑，他确然觉得眼前人这模样蠢得超出了自己能有的全部想象。  
　　“我不要听你的采访故事，克拉克。在这样好的阳光下讨论有关核危机实在是桩太残忍的事。”高谭人说。  
　　“我也不打算说那些。”记者先生推推眼镜，摸了摸自个儿的鼻子。隔着一张小圆桌，主客双方都显得局促不安。  
　　“展览怎样？”肯特结结巴巴地问道，“那个欧亚古典文明联合展……”  
　　“很扫兴，我没有看完全部展厅就逃了出来。”韦恩拿起小勺搅动了两下咖啡，终于，他不耐烦起来，显是已然厌恶了这装模作样的行为。“别明知故问了，克拉克，你差不多都该听到了。”他把勺子丢在杯中，敲打出叮咚一响，“你一直在听着，是么？”  
　　“没有一直……大部分，也许只有小部分……超级听力有时让我困扰，布鲁斯，就算我们这样对面坐着，我也会被你的……心跳之类的声音干扰。我同时听着周遭所有人的心跳，你看，有几百人。”记者把眼镜拿下来，只有很短的一瞬间，然后又戴上了。他用这一瞬间狠狠搓了两下自己的脸，“我很……我感激你的处理方式。毕竟是我给你造成了这样的困扰，卢瑟一贯针对的人是我，总统竞选的成功并不能使他从敌意里解脱，而只是把更危险的操纵杆交在他手里了。所以……我得向你道歉！布鲁斯，我向你道歉。”  
　　韦恩飞快地抬起头，飞快地瞧了他一眼，又飞快地把头低下了。“得了，克拉克！”他嘟哝道，“不是你的问题。”  
　　他保持着那低垂面孔的姿态，这之后更是再也没把头抬起来。他在阳光下放低了自己的脑袋，耸着肩膀，浑身藏不住的颓丧。  
　　肯特站起来，他附身越过小小的桌台，把双手按在那人类的肩上：“嘿，我说……布鲁斯，我想说……嗯……你……这周末的晚上有空吗？”  
　　“你知道的，我兼职夜班。我每天晚上都没有空，跟是不是周末无关。”他的同伴垂头丧气地回答道。  
　　心情低落的富豪感觉到那记者的手掌用上了点力气，似乎正揉着他肩头的肌肉。是的，那两个伪装成展厅保安的FBI探员刚刚扭痛了这儿，克拉克的按摩力度恰到好处。  
　　“我有个主意！”没来由的，肯特先生猛然间鼓足了勇气，彻底治愈了他的结巴问题，这番话他说得又快又急，他在韦恩的耳边说，“一般我周末也要加班，但交了稿子之后我还可以赶上周六从大都会出发去高谭的最后一趟高速列车。那趟车十一点钟才抵达，我就能直接叫一辆出租车把我送去你那儿了。我们可以在零点前后碰个头。然后，我们有一整夜，有很多没做过的事情可以一起试着做做。布鲁斯，你觉得呢？”  
　　“从时间分配上看来有一定的可行性。”韦恩傲慢地回答道，“但你，不打算飞过去吗？飞行显然更快更合效率。”  
　　“这不是……我又不是，作为超人或者，别的呼呼飞着来来去去的……我是在代表我自己约你的时间呢，布鲁斯，是我约你。”记者斩钉截铁地说道。他的双手——总算上移了一点——他的手掌轻轻包住了韦恩的脸。  
　　他像打量着什么值得珍视的好东西那样盯着高谭人的脸看了几秒钟，从他的眉目，一直扫视到他的嘴。在晴空与暖阳的直视下，不易被人觉察的细小寒栗爬上了韦恩的背脊。希望他别给我的嘴上也来那么一下，他讷讷暗想，在半个钟头之内，超人究竟会不会，和卢瑟那个疯子先后亲吻在蝙蝠侠的同一个地方？再没有比这更令他恶寒的了。他想摇摆头颅，从肯特的手里挣脱出来，但附身下来的那个人形生物，实际上拥有着一个人类根本无法抗衡的蛮力。  
　　肯特不分由说地把韦恩的脸拉近了些，在那面孔的左右脸颊上各轻吻了一下。他的嘴唇上也有海的味道，还有太阳的味道。韦恩确定自己当时就嗅到了太阳的味道。  
　　“这是什么意思？”他终于挣脱出来，得回了主权。  
　　“意大利人用这方式告别。”记者安静地站直了身子，重新挎上背包。他抬起一只手，在阳光下晃了晃：“Arrivederci！【注6】——他们还用这个单词道别。而且使用它的意思是，我们已约好了再见面。”  
　　他们并没有约好再见面，韦恩悲观地想着，如果高层会谈失败，核危机会进一步加剧，人类战争也一触即发。要不了两三天，或许在周末以前，事情就会变得足够糟糕了。  
　　但他没把这话直接说出来。超人固然有超级听力，也同样无法窥探到蝙蝠侠常常沉堕于晦暗之海的内心里。当时，他抬起了脸：“我不喜欢意大利语的发音，有的单词存在浮夸的重音。有饶舌感。”  
　　“Arrivederci?！”肯特重复道，“你的周末，五天后，就这个周末，不要忘了。我们会再见的，我会坐周六的最后一班快车到高谭。”  
　　“看来我可能要派一个爱蒙面和钻地洞的朋友开车去接你了，在高谭深夜游荡这种事……并不适合你这样孱弱天真的外乡人。”韦恩总算端起了那杯冷透的咖啡，在他有所察觉之前，他脸颊上的阳光味道，已经蔓延到了他的唇角。  
　　那时距离超人杀死合众国总统莱克斯·卢瑟、阻止核危机扩散、宣布全面戒严并下令逮捕克拉克·肯特等自由主义人士等等事件发生，只剩下不到72个钟头的时间。那时布鲁斯·韦恩在不知不觉中，确曾露出过一个相当晴朗的微笑。  
　　  
　　  
　　【END】  
　　  
　　  
　　【注1】：受刑的马西亚斯，被认为是希腊化时代创作小亚细亚的帕加马古城遗物，他对受刑者震撼人心的描述，甚至有考证说影响了后来西方艺术家对耶稣受难像的创作。  
　　【注2】：Lex Luthor的全名为Alexander Joseph Luthor，诚然他也是一个“亚历山大”。  
　　【注3】：指蝙蝠侠。在Luthor当过总统的宇宙中，他显然知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份，并曾以夜翼等人的安全威胁韦恩，要他不得干涉自己竞选总统。  
　　【注4】：Bariour，跟半人马一样，属于不同于人类也不属于众神的高位面物种。如今我们熟知的森林之神潘的形象就是由最早传说中的山妖半人羊衍生而来。  
　　【注5】：见正篇【注68】。即正篇中提及的超级炸弹计划。  
　　【注6】：意大利语“再见”的意思。这是很正式的“再见”，有承诺以后一定会再见的意思，所以当地人也并不轻易使用。


End file.
